Run!
by ACUTLTTM
Summary: This is going to be looooooooong. It doesn't have a genre because there are too many genres. Please read the brief summary inside, this is too small to fully explain it. R just in case. Could someone say if this was uploaded correctly? More soon!
1. Chapter 1

**This is Run! A Uni RP, and TLT is TheLoneTiel, Uni is A Cloud Uni (the person who started the RP), Morgan is me, and Tasia is Tasia. We have spent months on this RP, and I decided to copy-paste it so it's altogether. There are spelling errors, we aren't perfect, but I decided not to change it (well, not much) from it's original form. ((A/N: ...)) is me, but ((OOC: ...)) or ((...)) is a note from the person writing the post. I have removed most of these, but some are important for understanding the story. Sorry for any and all confusion, and off we go!**

**Disclaimer: I am not on TNT. I own no part of Neopets, except for my accounts.**

**ALSO: This is the version that I have edited for small mistakes in grammar and spelling. Just a note.**

**TLT:**

VeryVain stomps nervously. He raises his head, and sniffs the wind cautiously. Yes, they were coming. There was no stopping them. He turns and runs toward the forest, his nostrils flared in terror, with adrenaline pumping through his veins causing him to run faster than ever. Memories of snapping jaws, blood, and terrified whinnies fill his head. His wings flap uselessly. A feather falls out, and floats gently down, until being stampeded by the frantic back hooves of VeryVain. A hoof gets caught in a small hole. The momentum carries him over his immobile foot. He is flung on the ground, the white of his eyes visible in his terror. He lies there, panting heavily, his eyes searching the horizon for shapes of his enemies. Nothing appears.

As his heart slows, and his breathing becomes less labored, he hears snickering. It slowly gets louder, and louder. VeryVain looks up. He sees dark shapes on the hill, but they are distinctly equine. He struggles a bit, and finally pulls his hoof free. He gets wobbly to his feet. Once upright, he lowers his head. He flicks his wings in annoyance. Another small feather floats down. His wings, ears, tail, and head drooped, he walks slowly away to the forest, to get some quiet. He had smelled only a very faint scent of Lupe, yet it had sent him into a frenzy. He had made a fool of himself in front of Unis he didn't even know. Very wanders to the drinking pool. He looks at his reflection, then stomps his front hoof in the pond, disturbing the water. He walks around the water nervously. He tries a few mouthfuls of grass, but can't eat. He could still smell a very faint scent of Lupe. It took all his strength not to go into a frenzy as before. Tired, he lay near the water, staring absent mindedly across the pond, until he fell into a deep sleep...

**Uni:**

Orora laughed in her crystalline voice as a small group of young foals chased her in a weird game of tag, Silver Star clinging desperately to her back. Her silvery tail flowing in the wind as her golden hooves became blurs, the group quickly got thirsty - very thirsty.  
The sun was reckless as it slowly killed the once lush green grass, which were now the colour of mere straw. Orora knew that she had lead the foals quite far from the herd, but they won't be able to travel backwards to go and get an adult only to get back to the forest - they were too young and not strong enough, and most of all, thirst was draining their last energy.  
But again, Orora cannot leave them here, they would be an easy prey for - the white Uni shuddered - the Lupes.  
Having only one option, as dangerous as it seems, she slowly set off to the forest, which was not a long walk from there. She only hoped that the Lupes weren't patrolling around ... but after all, Silver Star could send the alarm ...

Back at the Herd

"Where in Neopia is she?" Fratylia thought as she pulled a mouthful of the extremely rare green grass that had survived in the Endless Plains.  
Deciding that she couldn't wait any longer, the Spotted Uni walked away to question Gipha's mother, hoping that she had seen her daughter ...

**Tasia:**

Gipha dipped her nose in a pool and drank without fear. She felt the icy water slide over her tongue and her and throat.

She froze she caught the slight whiff of lupe...

She snorted into the water, and whipped her tail loosely, in a display of mock fearlessness. She wasn't afraid of lupes. Of course not. And...

In a way she wished she could be one. A creature never in fear, free to roam across the country side.

Instead, she was stuck here, with these windbags, listening to their stupid rules.

She looked across the plain. A frenzied mostly white uni ran across. Gipha couldn't hold her chuckling. Eventually, the uni arrived at the watering hole, looking beaten. Gipha couldn't help it "Hard day on the plain?"

**Uni:**

"Oh, hi Gipha," Orora gave a radiant smile at her friend, before lowering her beautiful head and lapping up the clear water. It rolled through her throat, making her feel refreshed.

"By the way, what are you doing here?" Orora asked, tossing her slightly wet mane backwards. "I was playing with the children ... so, you know ... they get thirsty fas - " the White Uni stopped dead in her sentence, her nostrils flickering. "Er - I don't know about you, Gipha - but do you smell ... Lupes?" Orora began to panic very quickly, turning her neck in all directions, silver sweat pearling down her forehead. "Hey - who's that, Gipha?"  
Orora nodded towards a white figure, with blurry red and green tail and mane.

**Tasia:**

"Y-yeah," then she cleared her throat "yeah, I smell them. Nuthin I can't handle," she shook her head as if driving off a gnat.

Her muscles were tensed.

**Morgan: **

Ally is sitting lazily beside the water, staring at her reflection. How she hated that reflection. She wanted to be a Lupe, not a Uni! She was stuck in the wrong body at the wrong time. Ally kicked her reflection, making the ripples erase her image from the water. She sighed softly. Why did Lupes need to be their enemies? She perked up suddenly. She smelled a Lupe. Not one to far off either. "What am I going to do?" Ally thought desperately, "I want to be friends with them, but... All of those stories... I'll just hide and wait to see them." A Shadow Lupe stumbled out of the brush. He looks like he may be lost. Ally knew everything a Uni could about the Lupes, and knew him to be called Wuff. She also knew that, if he was really lost, she could take him back to where he needed to be. She sighed. She debated with herself for a while, but eventually decided to reveal herself to him. "Do you need help?" Ally asked him, "Are you lost?" She showed no trace of fear, but, inside, she was about to explode from terror.

"No, I don't need," Wuff paused, thinking, "Yes. Yes I am lost. I can't seem to find my way back. All of these new smells confused me. Your smell in particular."

Ally was confused, "Why would that be?"

"You smell faintly like a Lupe. Why is that?"

Ally blushed. She had been following the Lupes around for her entire life. She had no idea what the Unis did, but she knew everything about Lupes. "I want to be a Lupe, not a Uni," Ally said to him, "Do you know how I could change into one?" It was then that she noticed that the other Unis were giving her some very strange looks. She thought, "Oh no, what have I got myself into now?!"

**TLT:**

VeryVain looked up, startled. He struggled to his feet and looked around for where the voice came from. He spotted a dark red uni in the grass across the water. He stamped a hoof, said no, and trotted away, his cheeks flushed. As he wandered deeper into the forest, he caught a scent. Lupe. He struggled to control himself. He wouldn't embarrass himself again, especially with that other Uni right there. He lifted his head and sniffed the wind again. The scent was much stronger than before. His knees wobbled. He began to tremble. He turned around and walked toward the pond, and that strange uni. He figured that there was safety in numbers. At least, he had only a fifty fifty chance of being killed if he was with another uni. He approached her, and apologized. He told a story of how he had just gotten here, and how he wasn't used to having so much room to run. He had felt the need to run as fast as he could. Yes that was it, he was merely exercising. She had startled him, that was why he was so rude. Nothing more. He was still trembling, and he tried to hide it by staying in the deep grass. He couldn't keep from looking toward where the Lupe scent came from. He took a deep drink of water and munched some grass. He was wary. He hoped she wouldn't detect his nervousness, so he wouldn't look like more of a fool. He hoped she would buy his story. He hoped that the scent of Lupe was dissipating, and it wasn't just his imagination. He hoped it was nothing, like before. He hoped...

**Tasia:**

Gipha looked from Very to Orora "What is your guys problem?" but she found her throat was tight, and it came out weird.

**TLT:**

Very watched Gipha, and when he saw her look away, he noticed another Uni. He got up, startled. He looked at Orora. "S-s-sorry, I didn't see you," He shivered. He then heard, Gipha say something, but he couldn't understand what it was. He looked at her curiously.

**Uni:**

"Hi," Orora smiled at Very. "I'm Orora. Don't worry about not seeing me, it's nothing."  
Several foals were listening, ears up, to the conversation, while others plaid with Silver Star, tickling him and chasing him.  
"Er - Gipha - what are we going to do with the children? They are so ... young ... and - " Orora smelled the air " - the Lupe's scent is drifting closer. VeryVain, did you smell the Lupes on your way here? I mean ... if the Lupes do get here, we can still fly, can't we? It's just that the children can't ... because, I think that you can fly, can't you, Very?"

Back at the herd

"Thereda?" Flatylia asked delicately to a deep red mare Uni. "Thereda ... have you seen Orora? I mean, she loves children, but never she had gone off for so long ... and, by the way, where's Gipha? I think that she's drinking at the forest, right?"

**TLT:**

"Yes, Yes, I can fly. Quite well. Its just that... Nothing, nothing... I do smell lupes. They are getting closer." He shivered at the thought. He glanced at the foals. He smiled at the way they were playing carefree, he wished he had had a child hood like that. Well he had, until that fateful day, so long ago... After that, nothing had been the same. He hoped that none of the foals would go through what he had. "Maybe... Maybe we should go. I mean, out on the plain we're safer, aren't we?" He hoped so. He looked toward the direction of the vast prairie. If he was lucky, none of the Unis would recognize him, he winced at the thought, as that crazed uni who ran at the slight scent of a lupe.

**Tasia:**

She nodded "Get them back, then. I suppose their mothers are very worried about them," she looked on at the foals.

Thereda looked furious "Orora's gone too?!. I'm sorry, Flatylia. That daughter of mine is always disappearing. I wouldn't be surprised if she convinced Orora into coming with her," the red uni felt as if she was vomiting with fear.

**Uni:**

"Okay - I'll get them back to the herd," Orora nodded, her silky mane dancing as she did so, "I guess our mothers must be quite afraid too, I mean, I've never left mine for so long ... well, I'd better get going. And if the Lupes get me," the Uni shivered, "you'll need to send the surviving children back to their mothers for me." Orora spread confidently her elegant white wings, swept them few times before kicking off the ground gracefully.  
"Come on - Rose, Marine, Camara, Barato ... " Orora called to the foals. One by one, they followed her, Silver Star closing the march.  
"Well," the White Uni said, "I'm off ... see you later - I hope!"  
With that, the small group began the long trip underneath the burning sun ...

"Don't worry, Thereda, Gipha will come back - it's just a matter of time. That little one is tough. But my Orora ... oh, don't you blame your daughter, Thereda, Orora had gone by herself ... with the foals." Fratylia gave a small gulp as she raised her head on the different mares who were grazing carelessly - the mothers of Orora's young friends. "Well, I'm sure that they are on their way back," Fratylia tried to sound reassuring, "we'll see our daughters back soon ... "

**Tasia:**

Gipha snorted "Lupes won't get you! They can't fly!" she hated the herd's superstitions, and also hated herself for falling into them.

Gipha ran below her friend for a time, she hated using her wings. Besides, she probably should get back soon- or her mother would be furious. She rolled her eyes.

"I suppose your right, Fratylia," there was a pause "I'm sorry my temper flew like that. It's just, ever since I-" she stopped herself. "Well," she said "I just get so worried about her,"

**TLT:**

VeryVain watched them walk away. He was ready to go with them, when he smelled something. He took in a deep breath and smelled the approaching lupe. He shivered. He tried to control his fear but it was no use. He started galloping into the forest, his last consious thought to lead the lupes away form the others and foals. He didn't realize, in his frenzy, that he was running up wind, toward the lupe or lupes. The smell grew stronger, and his frenzy worse. He saw something lying in his path, and jumped over it. He landed on a rock that came loose causing him to fall. He heard a giggle behind him. The smell of lupe washed over him as the wind died down. He struggled to get up but couldn't. There was another giggle. A small female lupe sat beside him. Her periwinkle fur glistened in a ray of light that reached through the trees.

"Hey! What are you running from? I don't smell anything scary," She lifted her nose and took a deep sniff, then looked around, puzzled. "I guess that one Snowickle that was here was kinda scary. Nasty little beasts." She looked up suddenly. "Oooohhh! A butter fly!" She began jumping around the terrified Very, who had only just started to breath slower. "Wheeee! Boingy! Boingy! Boingy!" She jumped between a few large rocks nearby, occasionally bouncing off of low tree limbs and bushes. She suddenly stopped, looked at Very as if seeing him for the first time. He was still lying on the ground, paralyzed by fear. She stood over his head. "Hi! I'm Kwanita Surgerari Manitone Yamisan Orido Jaminra Labifron Heguard," She took a deep breath "Gerard Dermisone Watchika Ino Kapy Neurasyme Yakato. You can call me Anita," She grinned. The butterfly she was chasing before flew near her head. She pounced on it, and began jumping after it again.

VeryVain finally conquered his instinctual fear and got up. The Lupe was young, and tiny in comparison to him. She was only as tall as his knees. He was still queasy, and he wanted to get away and go back to the herd. He thought about that, and wondered what the others thought of him. He looked around, and realized that the lupe had gone. Anita, had she said was her name? He was ready to go back, when something leaped at him from behind a bush. Startled, his control of his fear fell away. He bolted toward the plain. There was a giggle, and the lupe came loping along beside him. She ran between his front legs, got ahead of him, then reared on her hind feet and swatted his chest as he leaped over her.

"Tag! You're it!" She shouted. She sped away in front of him, looking over her shoulder at him occasionally. She giggled as she ran, and began running in circles around the Uni. He slowed down, until he came to a stop, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. She came up to him, disappointed that he wasn't joining her in the game.

"Y-y-you shouldn't scare people like that." He panted. "And, why are you following me?"

She looked up at him. "I don't know. I was bored, and my parents and brother are gone so..."

"Why? What happened?"

"I'm not sure. One day I woke up all alone." She sniffed and wiped a tear from her eye. VeryVain pitied the poor thing. "But now I have you!" She said. "We will be together for ever and ever, right?"

Very backed away. "Uh, gee, I don't know..." He pawed the ground nervously, looking away from her, not meeting her eye. He felt sorry for her, but she was a lupe. She looked at him hopefully. He caved in, even though he was terrified of little things. "I guess you can come with me... But not for very long. Just to meet some people." She howled in glee and ran in circles around him. He winced at the howl. It sent shivers through his spine. He hoped it would be only an occasional thing. He briefly wondered what the other Unis would think. He shrugged it off, and began walking toward the group, with Anita running in circles around him, yipping happily.

**Morgan:**

Ally was pawing the ground nervously as the other Unis stared at her. She sighed as they gradually lost interest in Wuff. "Phew! I thought they were going to chase you off or something, Wuff."

Wuff digested this information, then looked startled. "Hey! How do you know my name?!"

Ally's blue fur might've been red she was blushing so hard. "Gerk! Well... I uh... Err... I've been following Lupes around since... Well, since I could walk. I've seen you before, and heard them call you Wuff. That's why I'd be able to take you home... Unless you'd rather get away from it."

Wuff looked confused. "How did you know that the pack made me go out on my own? Have you been following me in particular?!"

Ally's blush before couldn't even compare to this. She was blushing brick red. "Uhh... You have a distinctive scent, more unique than the rest of your pack. Kinda like me, huh? We both smell funny!" Ally broke her own tension with this inside joke of hers. She did follow him in particular, but that was just an excuse. He always seemed so lonely. The pack had never truly accepted him...

Wuff was less surprised than he had expected. He could recognize her scent, now. No wonder he'd been drawn here. She had been following him around since she had still smelled completely like a Uni, he realized. They were about the same age. "You know, I thought Unis and Lupes had to be enemies... But do you want to be friends anyway? We could be like rebels or something. I can see it now! The smelly fugitives take the Lupe packs and Uni herds by surprise as they become friends in spite of the feud! We could be the talk of the day!

Ally burst out laughing. This Lupe had her sense of humor! No other Uni did. That had always made her feel all the more alone when she had gotten funny looks instead of laughs when she made a joke. Maybe it was their tone of voice. "Yeah! Let's be friends! We could run away or something too! Then they'd really say things, like 'Ooh, did you hear? Ally ran off! She was dragged away by this fearsome Lupe!' or 'Oh no! They've struck again! Poor Ally...' Boy, that'd be something! I'd like to hear them say stuff like that! We might even be phony gasp spies!" Ally said solemnly, then chuckled. "Let's go! Maybe someone'll follow us! Where to?"

Wuff laughed at her sense of humor. She was the only one who had ever understood his jokes! Most of the time the Lupes took him seriously. "How 'bout... The clearing? I know you know about it. I recognize you now, or at least your scent. You followed me there last summer. C'mon!"

The two of them take off, heading for a distant clearing. They aren't sure whether or not they want to be followed... But they are going to have an adventure either way...

**Tasia:**

Zhairk's eyes were horizontal slits. He watched the young red mare below, foolishly not lifting into the sky. Not a large meal- not even enough to feed the entire pack. He remembered when he was young, only the strongest pups were aloud to survive. They could bring down an entire herd if they chose, and every lupe ate. But then his father had taken over the pack, and insisted on kindness. If anyone hated that, it was Zhairk. Someday he would rule. Meanwhile, he could whisper thoughts into Hod's ear. That's how he had gotten rid of Wuff.

The wind changed "Now!" Zhairk called. The herd moved down the hill, converging on the lone uni.

Gipha was still in her own thoughts.

**Uni:**

Orora raised her nostrils to the air, and breathed deeply. The air was beginning to grow harsh and cool, enormous gray clouds were slowly drifting to the plains, carried by a sharp wind. Thunder and lightning will be there in minutes, and the small pack had just begun to climb the first hills.  
"Gipha," Orora cried over the wind, "what are we going to do?! This wind'll blow away the children if we don't find somewhere to land ... "  
Orora's sapphire eyes scanned the group. Everyone was there, struggling against the blows of the cruel wind... everyone, except VeryVain.  
"Gipha!" The Uni almost tore her throat as the screamed over the noised, "Where is VeryVain? If he gets lost - " Orora stopped, her energy too low to continue calling. The wind jabbed at the her eyes, and the Uni closed them, directing herself with only her keen hearing. Her wings were beating painfully now, trying desperately to maintain her in the air ...

"Thereda - " Fratylia looked, eyes wide with horror and fright, at the upcoming storm, which was now pouring its first lightning onto some poor trees, that caught fire instantly. " ... a storm ... !"

**Morgan:**

Ally and Wuff had just reached the clearing. It was a beautiful, serene place, an oasis of sorts. It had everything they'd need to survive on their own. "Great idea, Wuff! This is perfect!" Ally sighed. It was a nice calm... 'Wait a second! Where did those storm clouds come from?!' Ally thought. The wind began to rise, moaning as the trees surrounding them groaned while they bent over and were splintered. "What's going on?!" Ally screamed "Wuff! I can't even see you! Call out! I'll find you!" Ally was worried. Ally knew her way around, regardless of scent, but Wuff didn't know anywhere near as much about the plains as Ally did. He could never fid his way, now that the smells had been washed away by this downpour.

"ALLY! I'M OVER HERE! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Wuff yelled over the storm. HE was just loud enough for Ally to find him. She lifted him up and out of the way as the tree he had been using as a refuge snapped and collapsed to the spot he had been sitting under.

Ally's wings were not as strong as the other Unis because she seldom used them, but now she used them to carry Wuff up towards the churning black sky. 'If I can just get above the clouds,' Ally thought, 'We'll be able to escape the storm!' She raced for the clouds, dodging lightning bolts left and right. But she was getting tired. Wuff had gone unconscious as the first lightning bolt had whizzed by. Ally was almost to the bottom of the cloud when a particularly strong gust of wind tore past her, towing her along with it. A new lightning bolt flew by, and it grazed her. Her eyes were shutting of their own accord. Her mind was going blank. Her last conscious thought was that she had to keep flying, had to keep flying or they'd both crash. Then everything went black, and she thought no more.

**Tasia:**

Zhairk looked up at the sky "Damn," he turned to his pack "Come on. We can still get her before the storm gets any worse."

"Very?" Gipha whipped around, where was the white uni? She spread her wings, but a gust of wind caught them. One wing was pulled in an odd direction, and she had to struggle it back to her side or risk getting it broken.

She felt as if her heart where in her throat "I can't lift!"

Where was Orora? She couldn't see her! Okay Gipha, think! Okay, we can run up to that hill over there. Wait a minute, are there animals coming down that hill? The herd! Come to look for us!

"Orora, the herd!" she called, and began toward the "herd".

"She's coming right toward us! Come on!"

A clap of thunder, and a bolt of lightening struck ground right in front of her! Gipha reared and turned.

"Oh no you don't!" she heard.

There was a big black lupe coming toward her! She gasped, and ran harder.

Suddenly, there was a champ on her neck! There were claws in her back! Gipha screamed and reared, but the lupe didn't budge. She ran, and didn't realize she was spreading her wings. As she ran on, her feet suddenly left ground. She couldn't see him, but she could hear the lupe whimpering. "Ha! Afraid of heights, are you?"

The lupe growled "Well, Gipha, you're don't seem as brave as you say you are."

She gasped "How do you know my name?"

"I've been watching you, and your little friends. Orora was right, there is safety in the herd."

Gipha reared in the air, furious. This was no way to go! she swore at her self. Flying around like an idiot, with a lupe clawing her back! She couldn't even see the other unis anymore! Only gray, swirling clouds. Not that it was a bad thing, but she couldn't even see the pack. Wait, she grinned.

"Where's you're little pack, lupe?"

The lupe began to howl, frightened. Gipha smirked. She may be going down but that lupe wasn't about to keep it's pride! Then, there was a terrible pain in her wings!

She screamed! It hurt! The lupe was biting her wings!

"Stop!" she cried.

She fell ten feet.

The lupe was ripping her feathers out!

"If you do this," Gipha said "you'll die too!"

"Then so be it."

She fell in a terrible spiral, the lupe still biting at her feathers like mad. Then, the lupe fell away from her, and whimpered. They fell down, through the clouds, through the rain, past strikes of lightening.

Then, she hit ground, and heard the most terrible crack under her body.

**TLT:**

Very was trotting toward the herd when he saw the fearsome storm clouds erupt. A bolt of lightening flashed in the middle of the plain. The thunder that came after caused Anita to climb between his front feet cowering, whimpering. He looked back toward the forest thinking. Anita wouldn't last long here. The wind was too powerful, she would be blown away. He didn't use his wings often enough to be able to lift her. He heard more whimpering from below him. On the other hand, if he went toward the forest, there may be lupes there. Anita had to of come from somewhere. Her pack could be hiding out in the woods, doing who knows what. He hadn't heard of any Unis disappearing lately, so they might be hungry. He shuddered at the thought. But there was really no other option. He would just have to be quiet and keep low. He lowered himself on the ground, and told Anita to get on his back, and hang on. She whimpered and slowly crept up between his wings. He waited for her to get comfortable then got to his feet. He started toward the forest, being pushed there by the wind.

He had almost made it when he heard a terrible scream, followed by a howl. He shuddered, until he recognized the voice. Gipha! He had to help her, but he couldn't take Anita, nor could he leave her. He could at least try. He went into the forest and was welcomed by another gust of wind. He swore and began looking for a place for Anita. He came across a large oak tree. At the base of the trunk was a maze of twisted roots. He kicked away some of them with his sharp hooves, creating a cozy hole, just the right size for Anita. He found some dead leaves, and piles them in the hole, then lowered Anita into it. She whimpered and curled up. He pushed more leaves on her. He whispered a "Sorry" and told her he would be back as soon as he could. "Stay put. You'll be warm enough with those leaves. I will come back."

He galloped away, hoping he was doing the right thing. He could here the screaming of Gipha, whipped toward him and distorted by the wind. He ran into the heart of the storm, his nostrils flaring to catch any scent of the heard or any other life. He stopped in his tracks when he caught the first scent. The scent of blood, and the overpowering scent of lupes. Lupes. Everywhere. He could see the glowing red eyes come toward him. Memories flashed in front of his eyes. Torn flesh. Screaming. Death. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground, his fear overpowering everything, until he was unconscious. His last thought was of how he had failed to do anything. He had left Anita struggling in the cold wind, and Gipha in the hands of lupes. He had let down the herd to. Those poor foals. He was a failure. His mind blacked out as he writhed in fear and imagined pain.

**Tasia:**

Her ribs hurt, but she knew she had to get up. She had to get away from that lupe! Gipha pulled her legs under her, she screamed. Her ankle was sprained. She breathed in very heavily. Then, she saw them.

Lupes. Twenty or more, converging upon her in the wind.

She was surprised at how quickly she got up. She could only feel one pain at a time, but at the moment she felt none- even though the uni knew must be a mess. She ran across the plain, toward what direction she did not know.

The uni ran away quickly, but that did not bother the lupes. They were focusing on what was under Gipha. As they crept forward, there was a unanimous though Please oh please, don't let it be Zhairk! Let him live! A large dark red lupe urged the pack stay behind, and he stepped forward. Shiko watched as the lupe crumbled and howled up to the sky. The lupes looked into each other's eyes, and came forward. They viewed the sight, then called into the sky- their voices picked up and thrown around by the wind. Zhairk's body lay there, his bones flattened, his neck reaching at an odd angle.

**TLT:**

Very lay on the ground, filthy from rolling in the mud, and being splattered by the heavy raindrops. His chest heaved, his heart pumping adrenaline through his body pointlessly. His legs twitched at odd intervals, the nightmare in his head causing them to do so. In his dream he was watching a group of foals run and play. There were several, of all colors. One caught his eye, a mostly white uni that galloped and romped around the others. The foals reared and whinnied playfully. Several adults stood nearby, watching them. A dark green uni stood near a deep blue one. There tails swished each other, and they looked at each other fondly. They watched the white one as he did. The foal trotted toward them and reared, inviting them to play. The blue Uni reached down and nuzzled him. He scurried away. Very watched this from afar. He walked toward them. The other foals danced through him unknowingly. He was there in spirit only. A sharp howl arose in the evening air. The foals stopped playing. The adults herded them together. The white foal squeezed in between his parents, as Very now realized they were. The parents looked worried, and hurried toward the group. Very now realized they were in a valley. He saw glowing red eyes and demonic forms run through on entrance. The herd began running. He could feel the rumbling of the hooves as the herd ran toward him.

As the beating grew louder, he realized it wasn't just part of the dream. He slowly drifted back into consciousness. Something was coming toward him. He lifted his head slowly. A frantic red uni was coming toward him. His vision blurred. He dropped his head. He wondered briefly why he was so tired. Then his mind once again began slipping. He fell into blackness.

**Tasia:**

She was running so fast, she nearly didn't see the mostly white uni. His form was low to the ground. Gipha reared "The lupes!" she cried, and began running in another direction.

She stopped. She turned. She smelled the air. Lupes! On her! All over her! She began to run once more.

Wait, no. The lupe was there no longer, he had fallen from her back. Where had he gone, she wondered. And...it didn't seem the pack was following her. Why? Oh no, had they caught Very?

She looked out over the plain behind her...

There was his body! He, he was dead.

The lupes weren't with his body. She sniffed the air. Was it a trap? But when she smelled, not only did she not catch the scent of lupe but she could smell a live uni. He was still alive!?!

She began toward him, ever so slowly, her muscles starting at the slightest crack of sound. She came up and put her nose to him "Very," she muttered "what are you doing? You have to get up,"

Two guard lupes stood outside Hod's den. They didn't even recognize Shiko until he got into his back and showed his vulnerable neck "Ah," said the guard on the left "Omega. Why do you wish to see Alpha?"

"Oh, I know," said the other "to challenge his rank!" They both barked with laughter.

"Actually," Shiko said in a very small voice "I came to deliver some news to Alpha."

"News?"

Shiko nodded. "The Beta has just recently died a tragic death."

The lupes looked at him for a second. Then the one on the right bit his ears. Shiko whimpered, and ran a few spaces, his tail tucked beneath him. "Shame on you! Telling such lies about our Beta!" he attacked again, this time reinforced by his friend. Shiko yelped and struggled to get away.

Then, there was a booming voice "Theyo! Kodai! Enough!" the gray lupe emerged from between them "He is a hard working member of the pack, and he deserves as much respect as you or me!"

"But Alpha-"

"No more! Now, let us be!"

The lupes left. Their forms reminded Shiko of pups pulled away from their first catch.

Hod turned his grizzled head to Shiko. His gray eyes smiled kindly.

"Now, what did you need to see me for?"

**TLT:**

"Sleeping," Very murmured. He opened one eye and looked at her. He was jolted into reality by a long low howl. He struggled to his feet. He was alert now, though not completely his self. Lupe! He smelled it all over him. What had happened? He struggled to remember. Anita, that's what it was... Just Anita... He looked at Gipha and remembered. "You're alive! I heard that scream and howl and came to help you but... I couldn't do it." He dropped his head in shame. "I just couldn't do it." He stamped his hoof into the ground and looked up angered by his fear of the Lupes. They were just a bunch of mangy dogs. Nothing more. There was another long sad howl. He remember Anita, and immediately started toward the forest. He beckoned for Gipha to follow. He shouted something about being safe from the storm and waiting for it to die down, but he wasn't sure if she heard. He shivered as a gust of wind blew past him. He had to make sure Anita was okay. Sure she was an idiot, but she was his idiot.

Anita shivered. Why had VeryVain left? She snuggled deeper into the leaves he had piled. She was warmer here, but not much. She poked the tip of her nose out of the pile of leaves for some fresh air. It was blasted by rain and wind. She shivered again. It was still so cold. She breathed in short breaths so the freezing air wouldn't penetrate deeply into her lungs. Because of that, it took her a while to catch the scent. It was strong smell and she couldn't quite place it. She sniffed deeper and winced at the cold air. It was a distinct smell, and she knew it from somewhere. But where? She tried to smell it more, to get more information, but a sudden gust of wind blew it away. She wondered if she should go look for its source, but decided it would be best if she stayed here. She pulled her nose back in and hunkered down into the leaves.

**Morgan:**

Ally and Wuff have crashed into an oak tree and are flopped on top of it. They are dreaming. Ally's dreaming is more like a nightmare...

_"No! Stop! Why won't you just leave me alone?!" Ally cried as the other Unis teased her as they always did. "Why, Dog-Breath I thought you knew! Tut tut!" said a beautiful Pink Uni in a sickening "I'm just pretending to be nice so the adults can't blame me" voice "You follow those Lupes around far too often... They might turn around and eat you someday." She showed no signs of remorse or fear, mostly anticipation. "YOU MAKE ME SICK!" cried Ally as she charged at the Pink Uni. Her parents just happened to turn around as she began to run. "Ally! Not again! Why do you insist upon being so violent against these kind foals? They've never done anything to you, so why must you be so rude?! That's IT, Ally! I am going to disown you! Go off on your own, I don't care anymore! YOU are the one that makes me sick, Ally. Not your sister, Lily. Now LEAVE!" her mother's voice boomed out angrily. Ally turned and ran. No one followed her. She was all alone. She ran to the Clearing in the middle of the forest. She looked into it before she entered, and she saw a Lupe pack. One little Shadow one was being teased as well... Maybe she wasn't so alone after all... _

Wuff was reliving the worst day of his life.

_Wuff was sitting in his Clearing, whimpering as the other Lupes attacked and bullied him. "Why do you whimper, Wuff?! Don't you want to eat?! Get up, you lazy scum, and go catch a Uni! You haven't helped the pack in months! You yourself haven't eaten in days! You'll DIE of starvation soon if you don't GET UP!" a black Lupe pup yelled at Wuff as he pounded into Wuff. Wuff tried to get up the nerve he needed. Wuff succeeded. "I don't WANT to kill anymore! I'm SICK of it! The Unis deserve life as much as we do!" Wuff screamed, ignoring the black Lupe's snort of laughter "Just leave me ALONE!" The words echoed all around Wuff. He got up with a start. Where was he? What time was it? He tried to ignore the terrible feeling that his nightmare had put on him. Then, with a start, he remembered something. Where was Ally?! He saw her, stretched out on a limb of the oak tree they were laying on. Her wings were unmistakably broken. He was alright, as she had broken his fall, but would SHE live?! "Oh no! Ally! It's all my fault if you're... If you're..."_ He just couldn't bring himself to say it. Was Ally going to live?! With a jolt, he remembered when he had first smelled Ally. It had been the day that he had just dreamt about. He could've stopped the pain any time by just telling them that there was a Uni in the bushes, but he hadn't.

"Claws and teeth may hurt me-eth, but words destroy my soul..." a voice whispered softly. It was Ally. She would live. She was finally awake. "Wuff, are you ok? I think I am... But where the heck are we?!"

**Uni:**

The wind was blowing so fast and so terribly that Orora couldn't guide herself by her hearing any longer. Flattening her ears to her neck to avoid them being pulled off by the incredible force of the storm, Orora was struggling against herself, trying desperately to open her eyes despite the firm grip of her instincts. As she finally managed to lift both of her eyelids, pain jabbed harshly her vision. Closing instantly her eyes, Orora tried to land safely to the ground. Being unable to see nor to hear, the Uni used all the power of her will to flap these tools back to work.  
Finally, as she landed her golden hooves, Orora realized that the hard, dry soil had been transformed into an ocean of mud. Panicking at the very distant - yet powerful - scent of Lupes, the Uni burst into a full gallop, kicking splatters of mud as she ran. There was no more sight of the foals now; she had failed her mission. But as Orora ran, she was trying to achieve another race: running for her life.  
A burst of wind blasted the Uni in the back, sending Orora flying. She landed in a splash as her dazzling white coat immediately got soaked in a waterfall of soil and dirt. Spitting off some mud, the Uni quickly got to her feet and raced away. Suddenly, Orora's dirty hooves slipped on the mud, sending her on the back and making her sliding off a hill, as flashed of lightning thundered around her. Courageously skidding off the hill, Orora got to her feet again, but she was far weaker this time. Catching her elegant legs in some strange plant, the Uni was on her back yet again ... but not for long. An incredible flash of thunder and light roared past her, landing inches from her right wing. The power of the blast sent her rocketing into the sky, unconscious. She flew over the plains, and fell into a cushion of forest leaves. For she had been flown into the Lupe's hunting area: the forest.

Gradyti tested his strong Lupe paws as he ran across the plains, mud splattering around him. He did not fear the storm, and he will never fear it. Zigzagging between flashes of thunder, she laughed loudly as even the wind couldn't harm him.  
He then heard a scream. A high-pitched scream - a Uni's scream. Gradyti frowned, and ran towards the source of the yell. Suddenly, a flash of lightning smashed itself terribly to the ground, pushing a white figure into the sky. The Uni.  
"What the - ?" Gradyti thought as he ran towards the forest - where the Uni had been ejected.

**TLT:**

Anita yawned. The storm seemed to be breaking up. Almost. At least the wind had shifted, so she wasn't pelted by stinging sleet. She stood up and stretched. She didn't like being cooped up in one area for too long. She shook herself, flinging the leaves that had stuck to her fur away. She caught a faint whiff of that strange smell she had come across during the peak of the storm. She looked around and sniffed, trying to catch a trail. The smell was coming from the forest's edge. She wandered out and looked around. She heard a very soft chirp, almost a whistle. She looked for the source of the noise but saw nothing. She heard it again. It was very faint in comparison to the screaming wind and thunder. She moved toward the source for the noise. She sniffed the ground and caught a scent, that was partially carried away by the rain. She followed it, and soon came upon the gnarled roots of a large tree. There was something in the reaches of the twisted roots. She dug at them, ripping away all but the most sturdy roots. There lay a small bird like creature. It was dripping wet, and freezing. She recognized it as a Beekadoodle, a simple petpet. She picked it up carefully in her mouth can carried it toward the bed of leaves Very had made for her. She laid down and put the petpet between her front paws. She soothed and licked it, trying to warm it up. It chirped thankfully and snuggled in Anita's warm fur. Anita lay down thinking.

Her mother had had a Beekadoodle. As a pup, Anita would play for hours, chasing and romping with the Beekadoodle, who would always stay just out of reach. It seemed like that was so far away now.

Anita lay down her head near the still shivering petpet, and fell into a deep sleep, lulled by the constant rain of the storm.

**Tasia:**

Gipha followed Very without a word. She was too scared to speak- the experience with the lupe had been humbling- and she had to watch her limping feet in the storm. She silently worried about Orora and the foals. Where are you Orora?

"There was a terrible accident,"

Hod's look became dark "Any fatalities?"

Shiko nodded.

Hod swore so indecently Shiko had to scratch his ear after "I should have told him this would happen! This is exactly the reason I disliked the old way. Now, my son's foolishness has gotten some pack mate killed!"

Shiko looked at him with surprise "Alpha, sir, the fatality was-" he looked into Hod's gentle eyes. How could he deliver such news upon him?

"What, Komoshiko?"

Shiko jumped a little. Very few lupes knew his name. Mostly it was Omega he was called.

Hod's patience was thinning at Shiko's tone "What was it?"

Shiko hesitated.

"Tell me!"

"It was,"

"NOW!"

"Zhairk!"

It was as if a greeble had opened it's mouth and swallowed everything but Hod's eyes. No longer gentle, they were frightened and dangerous. "What?" Hod said.

Shiko felt as if he was vomiting himself "There was a single mare, it was an easy kill, and the storm made so that she couldn't lift. Zhairk jumped on her back- to weigh her down, while we all got her, but he did it at just the wrong moment: the wind eased, and the uni flew! She was too fast. We thought we lost him, but about a meter away they both fell. "Hod, I'm sorry. The uni's weight crushed Zhairk."

All was quiet and cold. Hod's yellow eyes looked through Shiko.

"No, it can't be! You lie!" he bared his teeth.

Shiko tucked his tail under his body "Please, I speak the truth! I wish it were a lie, but it's not!"

"I will show you my son is not dead! I will find him!" Hod tore away from Shiko and began over the plain, toward his dead son.

**Morgan:**

Wuff was relieved that Ally would live. He wouldn't have lived with himself if she had died. "I just don't know Ally... I just don't know. This rain washed away all of the scents, so I can't tell if we're even on the same planet as before, let alone the same clearing. But, Ally," Wuff said in a different tone of voice, more curious than he had been in a long time, "What was the nightmare you just had? I heard you moan..."

"It was nothing!" Ally snapped viciously, and Wuff was shocked at her voice. She had always been so kind... What had this nightmare been that had caused this sudden change?!

"Please Ally? Now I'm all curious... You can trust me, you know that..."

"Fine, I'll tell you all about it..." Ally said in a voice that suggested that she had just given up a half-hearted fight in her heart, and she told him everything about her nightmare. "...and then I thought that, maybe I wasn't so alone after all... Happy now Wuff? Now you know why I've been following you for the last few years..."

Wuff was in a state of utter shock. He had had no idea. How could he have known? He remembered a question she had asked earlier. "Didn't you ask, when I first met you in person, how you could change into a Lupe?"

Ally sniffed "Yes, do you know?"

"Yes, but it'd be very hard."

"I'll do it, no matter WHAT it takes! How Wuff?! HOW?!"

"We need to journey to a magical Kau, Kauvara. She has a potion that can turn you into a Lupe. But she lives far off... Are you willing to go?" But Ally was already running off, though she had no idea which direction to go. "Ally! That's the wrong way! Follow me!" And she did. They bounded over the Plains, ignoring the storm still quieting around them.

_'I will not give up in my dream, no matter what!' Ally thought 'I've finally found a way it could be possible!' _

**Morgan:**

Ally was still racing along, oblivious to the pain of her broken wings. Who needs wings when you aren't even going to use them ever again soon? But she did notice that the storm was dying. The wind sounded like a wounded animal's cries.

"The storm doesn't want to die." said Wuff, voicing Ally's thoughts "It's fighting for a last bit of rain. How strange... Forget it. Let's keep going, Ally! I can smell things now! We're only a few more miles away! C'mon!" They redoubled their running speed and took off, just two blurs of colour speeding by.

Ally was trying as hard as she could to keep up the pace, but even she knew that it would only last for another mile. They both knew that they could go fast for short sprints, neither was a marathon runner. "Just. One.. More... Mile....! Gotta. Keep.. Going...!" Ally wheezed, then collapsed. She couldn't keep it up. Her dreams would fade into oblivion. Her hope... It was gone! She was muddy, crying, and helpless as she lay there. She had no strength to lift herself up and try again. She had failed. Failed in her dreams, her hopes, to Wuff. Wuff! Had he kept going?! "Wuff? Are you there, Wuff?" Ally whispered weakly, and looked around. She saw a single dot of black on the horizon speed away, then she fainted.

Wuff turned around to talk to Ally, to tell her that they were so close to Kauvara that they could make it before the grass even dried from the storm. But Ally was not there. "ALLY!!! NO!! WHERE ARE YOU, ALLY?! TELL ME IF YOU CAN HEAR ME!" Wuff screamed as loud as his voice could. There was only silence. Night was falling fast. He saw a crumpled pile of blue far off. He suddenly knew where Ally was. As he ran to the blob in the twilight, he howled eerily. He was afraid. More afraid than he had ever been before. As he ran he scolded himself. "How could you Wuff?! You KNOW that there are Lupes just dying to get some Unis for dinner! She could... JUST SHUT UP! She's FINE! Stop saying otherwise! AwOoOoOoOo! I'M COMING ALLY!" He knew that it as not a good sign that he was arguing with himself. _'Sssometimesss it'sss the bessst way to have an intelligent conversssation... At leassst you alwaysss underssstand yourssself...' _hissed a voice in his head. The voice he'd been arguing with. "Oh no, this is bad!" muttered Wuff, who realized that something was driving him insane. It was Ally, and he knew it. He just couldn't admit it, even to himself.

**Uni:**

Gradyti sniffed the damp forest ground. Shaking his silvery Lupe tail, he trotted towards the half-washed Uni scent.  
As Gradyti finally dug through a pile of rotting leaves, he saw a beautiful white Uni lying on the forest floor, her immaculate coat patched with mud and dirt. The Lupe snorted. What in Neopia is he going to do with a Uni? As he sat down, the storm clouds slowly parted, leaving place to a radiant sun. A low rumble could be heard; the Uni herd was coming to drink.  
Gradyti thought hard; if he let them find the white Uni by themselves, he will never meet the herd. However, if he show himself, he might get attacked. For technically, Unis are far stronger then Lupes - Unis had a golden horn, powerful hooves, the ability to fly, and they run faster and for longer distances then Gradyti's kind.  
After some thinking, Gradyti made his decision; he was going to show himself.  
Leaving the Uni, he walked to the rumbling noise of the herd's hooves ...

Fratylia was galloping as fast as she could, Thereda at her side. The foals have managed to find their mothers, but Orora and Gipha were nowhere to be seen. The poor children were half-dead when Fratylia found them; the storm nearly killed the things. But Icy Winter was at their sides, creating a shield to protect them. The Snowickle was exhausted too, fainting at their arrival.  
Fratylia couldn't bear it any longer. Her only child might have died ... caught by the Lupes. They were hunting during the storm, Lumino reported it himself. It was him who gave permission to the mares to go find their daughters; he even convinced the whole herd to come with them.  
Fratylia was going to find her daughter, no matter what ...

There. Gradyti could see them. A stallion with a beautiful golden coat was galloping in the lead, along with a spotted and a dark red mare. Gradyti shook his silver fur, catching the fresh sunlight and reflecting it. The stallion, surprised, neighed and reared to a tremendous height, his wings spreading out. The mares stopped, but their faces were determined. Lowering their heads, their golden horns caught the dazzling light.

"Stop!" Gradyti cried. "I will do no harm! I have found a white Uni ... she is unconscious ... "

"And tell us why exactly we shall believe you?" The lead stallion neighed, although it sounded quite like a roar.

"Because you will never leave one of yours to die!" Gradyti snapped back. "Why would I lie? I am alone ... I'm not like them ... you can kill me ... but I've come here to tell you, because I know that you will not kill!"

The Unis raised their heads, looking at each other. Lumino closed firmly his wings to his body.

"What makes you think that we will not kill?" Lumino asked with a smile, a glint of malice sparkling in his eye.

"What makes you think that I want to kill you?" Gradyti answered cleverly, smiling too.

Lumino laughed in his rich voice. "Very good, Lupe, very good ... I heard that your kind was bad at these kind of things ... but obviously you're cleverer than the others. Very well," Lumino smiled radiantly at Fratylia, "show us the Uni."

Gradyti sighed of relief. He almost thought that he wouldn't be able to answer the Uni's questions. As the herd approached, the lead stallion (who called himself Lumino) presented the beautiful spotted Uni - who was called Fratylia - to him. Gradyti discovered that the white Uni was her daughter, Orora, and that Fratylia would be glad to adopt him if he'd like to.  
Gradyti jumped with joy, and accepted immediately. At that moment, Orora came out from the underbrush, wearing the most beautiful smile as her silver mane floated alongside her. She had washed her mud away, and her coat was of a dazzling white, the purest white that Gradyti had ever seen.  
Fratylia hugged her daughter, and Orora thanked the Lupe for finding her.

"Mother," Orora's face was darkened by worry, "where's the children? And Silver Star?" But Fratylia didn't have time to answer, as many foals jumped over, welcoming Orora warmly. Between a cloud foal's legs, a white Snowickle was smiling at her.  
"Oh - ! Silver Star! My friends! I'm so happy you're here!" The Uni laughed in her crystalline voice, but she suddenly stopped.  
"Mother," Orora's voice was anxious, "where's Gipha?"

Fratylia nodded sadly at Thereda, who was talking to Lumino . Orora knew at once that her friend hasn't been found yet.

"Orora, Fratylia," Gradyti said in a half-choked voice, "Maybe I can help you to find ... Gipha?"

**Tasia:**

"What's the matter with you?!" Thereda snapped at Lumino "Why haven't you found my daughter?" Then, she could bare it no longer. Thereda moved away from the stallion. She couldn't bare being at anyone else at this time. Deep inside, a secret haunted her which she did not want to risk telling.

The lupes gathered around the Alpha's Cave, a dark scar that cut into a hill in the home valley of the lupes. "What's going on?" someone asked.

"I was summoned by the High Guard," said another

"So was I, but what's going on?" but no one seemed to have an answer for this question.

Shiko was a bit surprised by the arrangements. The omegas were placed up front, near almost under the steep lip of the cave, then the elderly or feeble, the weaklings behind them, followed by those lupes with no great talent or weakness, and the great hunters and the warriors in back. Shiko felt a stab in his heart and wished Wuff was here. He need

The confusion continued for another minute, then someone called "The High Guard!" the pack looked up to the hill. Two large lupes mounted. The pack shut up. Hod, flanked by two more lupes, ascended the hill after them, followed by two more lupes. Shiko scoffed silently. What did he expect, an assassination attack? This was all wrong. When Hod had found his son's body on the plain, he howled for a very long time. The call was full of anguish and it hurt the pack's hearts to hear it. Then he led the pack back to the home valley- what else could they do? While the pack mourned, Hod sequestered himself with his guard at his cave. Now, they were summoned, but for why?

"Pack mates, we have seen a terrible accident take place within the last sun rise and fall. We do not need to recount the events which have taken place.

"However, I do believe this could have been prevented. Our Beta was a fierce fighter, he did not hesitate while in the heat of the hunt."

Shiko dared a glance into Hod's eyes. There was something terribly wrong with them! But, Shiko could not place it. Hod continued "You, however," he was speaking to the whole pack "you failed my son. He needed you to be ready, to attack! Instead, you hesitated. You held back. You make me sick! Lazy, no good gelerts!" The pack was taken back a little. To be called a gelert was the worst insult to a wild lupe.

"Believe me," Hod continued "that will continue no more. My son was right. Ever since the beginning of my rule, I despised the old way and did my best do away with it. I tried to press values my mother had taught me, taking care of each other, never leaving a lupe behind, sharing food. Well now I realize I was wrong! Love and support doesn't make a pack any stronger, it only forms a fake blanket of security; so easy to fall into and it deludes us from our real goals: to survive as a pack.

"I realize now that the only way to do that is through strict discipline, but more importantly proper breeding!" the Alpha's guard descended on the lupes in the valley. Shiko looked around himself. More of the guard came from all around them. They were trapped!

"We must start this process immediately. Who knows how long I have let the herd's genes become contaminated! First, all Omegas and weaklings must be eliminated." the lupes passed the warriors and those lupes with nothing special about them. They formed a separator between the weaklings and the omegas and the rest of the pack.

The onslaught began before anyone knew what was happening. Each of the victims had a different reaction to the killing. The old- some had been warriors, lashed out in contempt How can this younger generation be doing this to me?!?. The weaklings fought in a shocked state, but quickly surrendered. The guard moved purposely, making sure no lupe was left to escape. It was horror. Bloody horror.

The omegas- including Shiko- didn't even fight This is what I deserve for being born an omega. As a big green lupe came down upon him, Shiko thought But no, I don't deserve this. This isn't fair! and Shiko said so.

"This isn't fair!"

The lupe leaped on his neck.

"NO!" he twisted away. He and the lupe both were surprised at the force he pulled his larger aggressor. For a moment, Shiko was free. He turned to run- only to make it was few paces. A wall of flint and granite grew up in front of him. The lupe growled and leaped at Shiko. Shiko dodged.

And that's when it happened. In the midst of a killing frenzy, the wall crumbled, and fell on the pack. For Shiko, there was nothing after that.

**TLT:**

Very was confused about why he had such strong feelings for the little lupe he had just met, but there they were. It was really all a paternal thing, as he had never had a foal, and didn't plan on one in the near future. He heard Gipha's panting and the pounding of her hooves behind him. He was starting to tire too, though he suspected Gipha was much more so as she had had to battle the lupe and had been out here much longer. He slowed down for her.

Anita looked up. Something was coming, and it didn't smell or sound like Very. It was almost like a lupe. The beekadoodle was dry and warm now, and the storm had stopped for the most part. She got up and stretched. She was curious as to what this new thign was, but Very had told her to stay put. It wasn't a hard decision. She had stayed curled up for hours, and needed to stretch her legs. And who was that uni for telling her to stay put in the first place?

She prowled out deeper into the woods. It was dark, damp and everything smelled musty. She was worried. This was part of her packs hunting ground. She had been banished from them. She made up the story of her parents leaving. She had attacked and killed another lupe, the son of the alpha male and female. He had been teasing her, and her infamous temper had caught him off guard. It was clean, quick, and relatively painless, and it had gotten her on a life long ban. She at least hadn't had to worry about them seeking her out, she could smell their fear of her as they acted tough and chased her out of the hunting grounds. There was still a slight possibility for them to be here, and try to get her away. She believed in her fighting prowess though, and wasn't too worried. She fleetingly wondered if she should be. She caught the faint lupe scent again and prowled off into the depths of the forest.

It didn't take long for Very and Gipha to reach the wood. It was a matter of minutes before Very found the empty leaf filled hollow at the base of the tree. He stomped his foot worriedly. He detected a faint smell he couldn't recognize. It was new to him. It was faint enough that he didn't worry a lot though. His worry for her turned to anger at her. He had told her to stay put. He tried tracing her scent, but he couldn't do it, and it was leading deep into the woods. He looked at poor Gipha, who looked distraught over something, and horrible, her fur caked with mud and blood. Her wings hung at an odd angle. He looked forlornly into the forest, and then headed toward the plains to try and find the herd.

**Morgan:**

Wuff could make out Ally's form now. It was worse up close. Apparen'tly, she had tripped and fallen. It even looks as though she had broken a few bones. Now Wuff was worried. How was he supposed to protect all night long? He wasn't the most liked Lupe in the pack, and he knew it. He had only had one friend... Shiko. He had stuck up for him. His only friend... Before now. Ally was his closest friend at the moment, and he wasn't gonna let any Lupe or anyone take her away. He looked at Ally, and saw her breathing. She was alive. For now, at least. By the look of her, she hadn't eaten in days. Why hadn't he noticed before? Wuff nudged her with his nose. "Ally? Are you okay? Can you move? Can you hear me? Can you speak?" he said softly into her ear. If there were any Lupes nearby, he could probably smell them, but he didn't want his voice to carry.

"Well, firstly, yeah, I'm Ally, secondly, yeah, I'm fine, thirdly, yeah, I can move, and fourthly, yeah, I can speak." Ally mumbled softly. She had woken up at Wuff's voice. She told her legs to lift her, but they refused. They just sat there lazily in the moonlight. She tried once more, this time more forcefully and she wobbled to her feet, took two steps, and collapsed again. She was covered with mud, twigs, and dried grass. She looked more like a mud monster than anything else. She started to cry.

"You do know that Kauvara's shop will still be open tomorrow, don't you? We can rest for the night. I'll take first watch." _'And every other watch...' _he thought to himself silently. He wanted to tell Ally something, but she was already asleep. Wuff sniffed the air. _'Blood?! I smell blood. A LOT of it! Lupe blood... and I smell... No! Shiko! It can't be! Shiko couldn't have... He just couldn't. He didn't attack the Unis, or attack the other Lupes! Unless... Maybe he was trying to avenge me? No, Shiko isn't like that... Zhairk is. Wait a sec! Zhairk! He could've! And Shiko, gone? NO! I'm letting my imagination run away with me! I'm just being silly!'_ Wuff wasn't even convinced by his thoughts, but stood silently, staring into the area of the blood bath. It was terrible. He couldn't smell anything else. "AwOoOoOo..." Wuff stiffened. That was a war call! Oh no! What was going on?! He couldn't leave Ally, not in the middle of this! He paced around her in circles for countless hours, wearing a ring of brown into the yellow and green ground. Ally watched him whenever she awoke, wondering when it would be her watch. But Wuff endless pacing always sent her back to dreaming...

**TLT:**

Anita looked around. The beekadoodle hovered uncertainly around her head. She glanced at the beekadoodle and realized it didn't have a name. She looked at it, and decided on Faux, the name of the lupe she had killed. It was her subtle way of reincarnating the poor pup. She hadn't meant to do it, but he had said something about her, her seemingly ditzyness. She wasn't really stupid, she just acted like it. Her temper had flared and...

Faux landed on her head and chirped softly. Something moved in the brush in front of her. She growled softly, but was curious to what it was. She saw two red eyes looking at her. Out of the brush came a black lupe with silver tipped ears and tail. Anita was shocked. He looked her over, and suddenly he cowered, shrunk back into the brush and ran off. Anita was annoyed about how they treated her like a monster. She hadn't meant to do it. She was disappointed it had merely been that lupe.

Anita decided there was nothing left to do here, and went to the plains in search of VeryVain.

**Tasia:**

"Very, what's going on?" she stepped beside the distraught uni. Then, she caught a whiff of lupe. Her muscles tightened "Very! Don't you smell that?!" He had to, she thought. But the uni she saw in front of her wasn't the skittish creature she had met on the plain, but a, a concerned, paren't. The word struck a cord in Gipha's brain. Where was her mother? Was she worried about her? She wished she wasn't always so mean to Thereda.

Hod had a power to see into the eyes of his packmates, to see, almost, what they were thinking. He glanced into the eyes of every lupe spread in a arc in front of him. His guard stood behind him, as attentive to his every move as an extra appendage. The numbers in the pack had been reduced after the massacre, but that meant that the pack was now stronger. More importantly, the pack understood first hand what happened to those that fell out of Hod's favor. Now he looked into their yellow eyes and he saw fear. Good. His eyes moved along the line. Bad.

There was a creature looking at him with revulsion. His eyes spoke clearly _That wasn't fair. That wasn't right, and you know it._

"I regret this, Dato. You were an excellent hunter," two of the guard moved down the slope. The other lupes moved away from Dato. Finally, and too late, fear shone in his eyes.

His head throbbed, and his throat was parched. Furthermore, Shiko was sitting in a puddle. He lapped the liquid around his legs. He spit it out. It had the metallic taste of blood. He opened his eyes. He was in a puddle of blood and dirt! He tried to stand, but there was something above him keeping him in a crouching position. Panicked, he forced himself to think.

Okay. He was below ground- in a scar of land, and boulder made a roof above him. How did he get in here? Never mind, that didn't matter. Okay, over there, there was a square of light- an exit- and it looked Shiko could make his way through.

Poked his nose through the hole. He wriggled his body, and eventually made it out. A sound of frenzied barking greeted him. He glanced down the hill. His heart tightened. Two lupes were attacking a single lupe, who was left all alone. A gray lupe Shiko knew only could be Hod spoke over the bloodshed. The wind was wrong, and Shiko didn't catch the words.

He watched for a moment longer while, even as his legs began to move. He did the Omega thing, to run. He sprinted down the hill at the other side of the destroyed Alpha's Cave. He skirted around outcroppings of glacier rock and trees.

As he ran, the memories came back to him. There was a terrible accident which took the much Alpha's son, then- he closed his eyes, trying to erase the memories in darkness. There were teeth and claws, and a mass murder of the omegas and weaklings, and blood everywhere. He looked down at himself and was horrified to see he was covered in that blood. Not his own blood, but the blood of all those lupes that died unjustly. He ran on.

**Morgan:**

Wuff was still pacing when daylight broke. He was glad to have some light to see by, until he noticed a bloody Lupe just a few hundred yards off. Wuff gently roused Ally. He could recognize the scent of that Lupe. He had to get Ally away though, while he went to check.

"Huh? Wha? Wuff, why are you so tense? How can you even have the energy to stand up? I saw you pacing every time I stirred. You must be exhausted!"

That was true. Wuff was tired, but he had enough energy to keep him awake for a while. As the scent got stronger, the 'while' got longer and longer. Ally finally noticed the scent.

"Wuff?! Is that... Blood?! Lupe blood?!" She glanced around and saw the wounded Lupe "Wuff! Th-that's...! Isn't that...? Oh Wuff! I'm so sorry! We need to go see if he's ok!" With that, she raced over to the Lupe. "Shiko? Are you ok?" She knew he was the only one who ever stood up for Wuff.

Wuff bounded after her, terrified. Had he lost one of his two friends? Had he lost the only Lupe who had ever been kind to him? He was sick with fear. "Sh-shiko? Are you...? Are you ok, Shiko?" Wuff whispered, scared of what the reply, if any, would be.

**Tasia:**

A blue uni came up to him. He was shocked and, felt kind of awkward when she said his name. How did he know her name? Now that made three creatures in the world who knew his name, Wuff, this uni, and- Shiko shivered all over his body- Hod. He tried to blink the bloody massacre out of his vision...

Then a shadow lupe made himself present beside the blue uni. Shiko felt as if he had suddenly become lighter "Wuff! Wuff! Is it really you?" he cried, surprised. He was so excited he didn't even hear what Wuff said. He just stared at his friend. He thought the lupe would surely die alone on the plain. Instead, he looked strong (mostly do to the fact that stronger lupes weren't shadowing him) if not exhausted. He stared. It surely was Wuff.

He repeated Wuff's words in his mind "Am I okay? I'm fine, but," he snapped his eyes closed "Wuff, the most horrible thing has happened..." he heard his voice crack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Uni:**

"Please ... Fratylia ... tell me that I can help you!" Gradyti pleaded. 

"It's not that I don't want," Fratylia said in her soothing motherly voice, "it's that you need Lumino and Thereda's permission ... "

"Thereda?" The Lupe asked, confused, "who in Neopia is that?"

"It's Gipha's mother," Orora said softly.

"Oh ... " 

The trio turned at Thereda. She had left Lumino, and she looked incredibly sad. Lumino, on the other hand, looked exasperated. Shaking his massive head, the stallion walked towards them.  
Gradyti now realized just how tall Lumino was; the Lupe's head barely managed to touch the top of the stallion's shoulder!

"Gradyti ... " Lumino began in his rich voice, "how did you manage to ... to find Orora in that horrible storm?" The stallion smiled warmly at the Lupe, "Even I am afraid of storms." 

"I - I dunno ... " Gradyti said hesitantly. "I don't fear storms ... I love them, to tell the truth ... so I was playing between the lightning bolts, and I heard Orora scream. I wanted to find the source, and I told myself 'Where in Neopia - ?' and a flash of lightning shot down, sending Orora into the air. It was as if ... as if the thunder was replying to me ... " 

"Well," Lumino said, after a moment's pause, "it seems that you are quite special. A such coincidence cannot happen to any wild Lupe, it is certain. At least, the fact that:  
1) you don't fear storms  
2) you love storms  
3) you made a flash of lightning jolt down to where Fratylia's daughter was and  
4) you almost fried her to death - " 'Lumino!' Orora scolded gently, " - well, you see, I guess that it couldn't have been an accident if the lightning showed you your way." Lumino's words were serious. 

"I guess ... " was all Gradyti managed to mutter. "Oh, and by the way, can I help Fratylia and Thereda find Gipha?" The Lupe asked. "Please?"

"Wha - ?" Lumino was taken by surprise, but then he smiled. "Of course."

"Oh, mother - " Orora pleaded, "please, tell me that I can go with him ... "

"No way," Fratylia smiled, "you must be tired ... stay here a bit, little one."

"I'm not tired ... please ... ?" 

"Let her go, Fratylia," Lumino smiled, "she needs to move a little. And she can't be harmed if she travels with a Lupe!"

**TLT:**

"Very, what's going on?" Asked Gipha, stepping beside him. She smelled something, then said very nervously "Very! Don't you smell that?"

"Well, while I was in the forest I found this little lupe pup. She's sweet, but hyper. When I heard you scream, I put her here and told her to stay while I went to find you. Now she's gone. I guess she was a little restless staying here for so long. There's something else here I can't identify. Its so faint though." Very sighed. He hoped that Anita would find her way out of the forest. What the devil was she doing going in there anyway? It was the hunting ground of a very strange lupe pack. They had been howling recently about a traitor and the death of their son. He remembered this, and Anita's story, and briefly wondered whether the "son" they were referring to was Anita's father.

He sighed again. He couldn't go into the forest looking for her, so it was a bit pointless. He turned. "Come on Gipha. We should go try to find the herd. Now that the storm is over, it shouldn't be too hard." He gave the deep, dark forest one last glance and then began walking out of it toward the plains.

  
Anita wandered around the edge of the forest. There wasn't anything to do. She tried racing with Faux, but it was so easy for the little bird to zip along faster than the lupe could run. Anita sighed. Perhaps she should go look for Very and the Unis. They were her only friends. She called to her petpet and started running toward the Endless plains. She raced the beekadoodle, and found it didn't take long for the bird to tire and trail behind her. When the poor thing was exhausted, she slowed to a walk and let it perch on her head. Anita's mind wandered, and she soon found herself thinking of the Lupe she had met in the forest. She remembered him well. He was the beta of the pack, second in command to the Alpha male and female. She tried to remember his name. Jauck. Yes, Jauck the beta. He had been the only one to actually see her fight with Faux, the lupe. He had seen the slashing claws and teeth, and the smooth way she sliced the lupe jugular. He had been the one who was most afraid of her. The one at the back of the group who had driven her away. She recalled the fear in his eyes at meeting her alone in the woods. She wondered where the rest of the pack was. It was rare for a lupe to be wandering alone, unless he was banished like her. But he was the beta, the alpha's loyal servant. Then again, she had been very close to the alpha as well. She was born to another pair, but the alpha had treated her like a daughter, exercising her extreme hunting prowess, making her leader in many hunts, feeding the pack well.

As she thought of all this, she realized how hungry she was. She hadn't eaten in... how many days? It had been a week since she had been banished from the pack, and they had last hunted the day before that. 8 days. The scare of the murder, then of meeting Very had taken her mind off of it. She walked across the plain, searching for easy prey, or animals that hadn't been as lucky as her in the storm. She saw in the distance several limp forms lying near each other. A small lupe pack appeared to be moving away from it. She was glad she missed them, and slinked toward the forms staying out of sight.

**Morgan:**

Wuff was extremely relieved to hear Shiko speak, but then he realized what Shiko had just said. "What has happened to hurt you so badly Shiko? You're covered in blood! Not Uni blood but Lupe blood!" Wuff paused to sniff the air. He snorted in surprise. "B-but, that's not your blood, Shiko! Th-that's... What's happened, Shiko?!" His eyes were wild with fear. He glanced toward Ally. She looked as scared as he did.

Ally's mind was racing. _'What's happened to Wuff's friend?! How could this have happened?! That really isn't his blood! Wait a sec... He has no clue who I am!' _"Wuff? Shiko doesn't know who I am." She turned toward Shiko. "I am Ally. I'm glad that you have finally met me. I know you because I've been following Wuff around for many years now..." She went on to relate everything that had happened to her to make her follow Wuff and told of everything that had happened since Wuff had come to the lake, which seemed to have been weeks ago, rather than days. "...And now I'm trying to get to Kauvara so I can become a Lupe, myself. I'd like to be a pure White one... But I doubt that I could join any current Lupe pack. Maybe we should establish a new one... I don't know what has happened to yours. Please tell me and Wuff what happened Shiko, though I know that it must be painful, judging by your expression. Shiko, we need to know." Ally and Wuff waited for Shiko to say what had happened.

**Tasia:**

Thereda didn't hear the exchange between her herd mates and the lupe. Her mind was far away, in the past...

_"I have never seen you before in the herd," the black stallion, like a piece of storm cloud, galloped around the young red mare "Why is that?" _

"The herd, pah! I don't respond to windbags well." he seemed to think a moment. Thereda melted, right then and there. His dark eyes, they were like a deep well of water, cutting deep into the earth, and when he thought they became even darker. What was going on beyond those ebon eyes? Thereda just wished should could know!

"Besides," Trab said "I was raised here. With my Ma. We've never lived in a herd. Sure, we've met other Free Roamers passing by, but it sounds just very impossible to me to live with so many others packed in one place!"

"Oh, it is! How I would love to just shrug my responsibilities away and live on the plain!"

"Then why don't you?"

"What? Are you serious?" Trab nodded "But, I have family here! And what about the lupes?"

"Lupes? Pah! I'll tell you how to take care of lupes!"

"You know about lupes?" 

"Of course I do! I was raised here, wasn't I?" He grinned, and Thereda melted once more "I'll teach you everything about them!"

"Oh, you will?"

"Of course, Rede. I will... 

Thereda blinked the memories back, and smiled ironically. Sometimes she wished she could still find the mysterious black stallion...and sometimes she dreaded the thought. But that was the past, not the present.

She stomped between Orora, Fratylia, Lumino and the lupe "Well come on you guys. I'm going to find my daughter. You can sit here having you're little family reunion, or you can help me." she left no chance for argument. She broke into a gallop, and began across the plain. 

Gipha missed the rest of what Very said at the word "Lupe" she adjusted the weight on her feet. "What? A lupe!? Sweet but hyper? Are you mad? Do you know how dangerous those things are?"

She listened to her voice, and realized it sounded as irrational and furious as her mother. How had her close encounter changed her? "I'm sorry," she said. She didn't know what else to say. Maybe, thank you. After all, he had abandoned the lupe to save her (probably not a bad decision) and it seemed this lupe was important to Very, even if it was, well, a lupe. And, she decided, it was just a foal...er, pup. But just to be safe, she asked "There aren't other lupes around, are there?" 

Shiko noted Ally a second time. He knew he recognized her scent, but in his state of mind he was too busy to be curious. He also would have been thankful too that Ally had told him who she was, but his mind was reeling. He had to tell Wuff what happened, after all, he once belonged to the pack.

"It's not my blood," he said, and tried with much effort to keep his voice steady. Wuff had to know. "Miraculously, I seem to be unscathed. It's the blood of unjustly murdered omegas and weaklings. Wuff- let me start over,"

And so he told him everything, about the beta's unexpected and horrifying death, about the mourning among the pack. Then he told of Hod's insanity and the mass murder in the pack. This was very difficult for him- Shiko would suddenly be stricken without a voice, and it took him many seconds to get it back. At the end, he simply crumpled, sobbing "And I woke up in a lake of blood! A lake of it!"

**Uni:**

"What was that about?" Gradyti growled angrily. He had never seen a Uni act like this before, and especially to the people who actually wants to help.

"Come on," Lumino urged them, "follow her; she won't survive in the plains alone!" But Lumino didn't wear a worried face. Instead, he was beaming at Orora and Gradyti, who set off immediately.

"Be careful!" Fratylia called after them.

"Don't worry," Lumino said soothingly, "they're clever. They'll know what to do ... " 

With that, Lumino folded his gigantic golden wings and stepped away from Fratylia.

A While Later - Herd 

Lumino stood proudly on the top of the hill, his piercing chestnut eyes scanning the plains like a Jetsam searching for prey, a small breeze stroking gently his white mane - but suddenly, Lumino raised his head, nostrils flared.  
There was definitely a something strange happening near them. Lumino's sensitive ears could hear a drop of water dripping from a Kau's mouth, and his smelling ability was so sharp that he could smell a Lupe patrolling miles away. And he did.  
The strong, harsh smell of a Lupe pack. The familiar scent of Hod, the pack's leader, whom Lumino had defeated two times already.  
Not waiting for the pack to come, Lumino reared up, spread his wings, and neighed so loudly that his cry could be heard by even Gradyti, who was drinking at a lake on the other side of the forest.

Every Uni raised their heads from their grazing, and they all spread their wings, ready to fly.

Lumino set off first, shortly followed by the mares. Silver Star, being unable to fly, protected the foals below by creating a powerful Snowickle shield. The herd set off, away from the Lupe pack.

Fratylia managed to catch up with Lumino, who was flying so fast that he left a trail of gold behind him.

"What's the matter?" The Spotted mare asked.

"Hod."

The single word made all of the colour fade from the mare's beautiful face. Fratylia remembered the last time Hod had attacked ...

The pack had come during summer, when the Unis were the weakest. At that time, Lumino was already the herd's leader. It had been a complete chaos, but Lumino, having already defeated Hod and his son once, had sent the pack retreating almost instently, wounding many of the fierce Lupes. He had even set an almost fatal blow to Hod, who had feared the Uni secretly ever since.

But it also seemed that Hod had become a loyal leader, being fair and loving. He had never mentioned setting war against Lumino ... until Gipha killed his son. One of the most powerful messengers had reported that Hod have killed many of their own, but only the weak and old. It was awful, and Fratylia knew that it meant that Hod had revived his cruel side ...

A While Later - Somewhere in the Plains 

"Gradyti, c'mon!" Orora called as she galloped openly, her silver mane flying.

"I'm trying!" Gradyti winced as his paws hit the hard ground. "I - I think I heard Lumino neigh!"

"What?" Whinnied both Orora and Thereda, as they skidded to a stop and turned to him.

"I think I heard Lumino neigh." Gradyti repeated, panting.

"How come?" Orora questioned, "Lumino only neighs to tell the herd that there's a serious danger ... and Hod said that he won't attack us anymore!"

"You know ... Hod?" Gradyti opened his eyes wide.

"Well ... y - yes, why?"

**TLT:**

"_What?_ A lupe!? _Sweet but hyper?_ Are you mad? Do you realize how dangerous those things are?" Said Gipha, astounded.

"Well, err, she's only a pup. And she's tiny. Standing up straight she is only to my knees. And her family disappeared on her. And she's not viscous at all. She is sweet, but like I said, she is hyper. She likes to run and jump and play. Just like our foals. She's nice, really. You'll see. Now come on. There should be a watering hole somewhere around here, and I'm thirsty."

Anita stood at the top of a small hill, watching from above the most horrific scene she had ever witnessed. The smell of lupe blood blew over her. She almost gagged when she first smelled it. Now, as she watched it, it was all she could do from throwing up. It was sickening. A dark coloured lupe who was obviously the alpha, was looking at his pack, all but a few of which stood in front of him. Every once in a while, he would gesture to the powerful lupes behind him, and another lupe would die. It was a massacre. It was insane. It was horrifying. She abandoned all thought of food and joining a pack just to hunt. She could stand the scene no longer, and raced off toward the forest. She might be able to find something there, water for sure, maybe some berries and insects. Anything to satiate her hunger without having to hunt.

It was uneventful as Anita and her petpet foraged in the wood. The little beekadoodle was very good at finding logs that contained disgusting looking grubs that were delicious. Anita ate one and was faintly reminded of hazelnuts. There were also plenty of berries here. She ate her fill, though she didn't find them all that appetizing. She come across a pond and drank a lot. She was thirsty. The sight of the massacre had made her mouth dry. After drinking, she wandered around the pond and caught a couple of fish and a frog. She also tried a cattail weed, as she had heard they were tasty. She spat it out with disgust, remembering that a Uni had told her that. Maybe they like them, but she sure didn't. 

Finally satiated, she lay down by the pond and let the cool breeze and the chirping of the birds above her soothe her as she fell asleep.

At Shiko's words, Ally begins to feel queazy. When he finishes, she says in a hushed voice, "B-but... It can't, he can't have, the Lupes can't be, that couldn't have, how?" She knew how, but couldn't think of what to say. This was horrendous. Hod had lost his marbles! She had to find a way to stop him, but she couldn't do it as a Uni. 

Wuff could tell what was going through Ally's mind. "You are NOT going to kill Hod, Ally! He's taken down stronger Unis than you! I don't want you to get hurt! Please, Ally! Let's just go to Kauvara's, and get as far from Hod as possible!"

"Yes, I need to go to Kauvara's. If I become a Lupe, at least I'll have a fighting chance against Hod."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE! I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH TO LET YOU DO THIS!" Wuff said, then realizes what he has just revealed. "Uh... Ohh... Uh... Oh crud!" He doesn't want to leave Ally alone, so, instead of running as far away as possible from this scene, he runs in circles along his worn path. "Stupid me, stupid me, stupid me, stupid me, stupid me..."

Ally gawks at Wuff. "L-l-love?! Y-you love me?! But... I'm a Uni! And... Lupes are supposed to hate Unis! And... No one has ever even considered me a friend! And... I love you too!" She begins to copy Wuff, following his path, and saying their new favorite phrase. "Stupid me, stupid me, stupid me, stupid me, stupid me..." 

**Tasia:**

Every blade of grass in the home valley must have been red. The maws of many of Hod's warriors were also red. Hod told them it was a badge- a icon to their bravery. Hod looked on his them. There were only fifteen, only three of them female, but they were finally perfect. Strong, fast, ruthless, loyal, and frightened of Hod. Hod knew his pack could down a small herd. They could increase their numbers. But first the pack could use a confidence boost.

"Pack mates! We move into battle! For years the unis have taunted us, plaid with us. We could take one, but still their numbers grew bigger! Now, let it be known that only once race shall exist upon the plain! Pack mates, I need your help to take on a terrible foe. We must destroy the gold uni known as Lumino."

Lumino. How he hated that uni. Long ago, Hod had foolishly lead the pack on the foals. Their bitches- dams, probably just as foolish not to be attending their young ones. Who knew. Hod, in his foolish theory of fairness ordered his pack to be just a little louder, to sneak a little more obviously. He could see Zhairk's look of contempt. He thought Hod was being foolish. Now, Hod knew too.

No unis came to defend their young, and Hod's pack descended on a young, lame foal. Hod knew he wouldn't survive anyway. His pads made no sound when they touched the ground.

Suddenly, there was pandemonium. Hod looked up. Zhairk and some of his friends where herding all the foals. The skittish young uni ran, and Hod could see the lupes were forming tighter and tighter circles around them. Hod was furious. He yelled, but a cacophony of barky, snapping and neighing drowned out his voice. He was just converging on his son when the adults came over the ridge.

And the gold uni was leading the charge. Even then Hod knew his name: Lumino. He had had an encounter with him before. After that, Hod lost track of what happened. He knew there was a lot of fighting between lupe and uni. Why? Hod had not ordered this. It must have been Zhairk.

He kept on calling "Pull up! Pull up!" Eventually the lupes did. Hod was ready to go, when he spotted a few lupes unable to escape the fray. They were weaklings -another mistake, Hod thought, letting weaklings survive in the pack. Past Hod told his son to take the rest of the pack back to the Home Valley, and charged into the battle (another mistake).At some time Hod found himself in combat with Lumino, who also recognized Hod. They fought, both trying to wound the other, until Lumino struck a blow to Hod's hind quarters and to his forehead. Hod yelped.

After that, events were really puzzling. The pack was moving, and Zhairk may have been looking at Hod with concern. However, it could have been a figment of his aching head.

The next clear memory Hod had was him fighting with Zhairk. There had been a few fatalities, and Zhairk claimed Hod had messed up his strategy. He said that if only Hod had let him lead the pack into battle, this never would have happened. Hod countered that it was the law to only take the weakest, the creature that wouldn't survive- unis had to live too! Zhairk said that the foal barely fed the herd. Hod told him, in a very pleasant way, that was kau shit.

But Hod didn't want to fight with his son. Neither did he want to say that he was wrong, so he in a very crafty way redirected Zhairk's rage toward Lumino. Zhairk took bait. 

Hod could only look upon the past and shake his head inwardly. Outwardly, he snapped "Move out, pack mates!" 

Some lupes looked at him as if to say, off to war without a snack?

"Once you defeat Lumino and his herd, there will be food for everyone!"

They began their trek out of the valley.

Thereda made a sound that was like a bellow "Hod! Hod has my baby!" she thought of that day when she, Lumino, and several other unis had fended off the pack. Hod's kind hunting tactics were famous. He would only take the old or feeble. Her heart felt like ice "What if she's hurt?" she demanded upon Orora and the lupe "What if she's already gone?" then she started to weep.

Gipha thought, _I don't care if she's tiny. Small lupes grow into big killers_. But she didn't say this, because she really did not want Very to abandon her. She was unable to fly, unable to run, and most of all, scared.

"Wuff's right, Ally. You couldn't take on Hod. Now one could."

He watched them do their dance around them. Love. Shiko smiled, and way down inside he felt a little jealous. But Wuff had finally found a mate. Perhaps it was the freedom of the world outside the pack that had given him this chance. At the pack, only the strongest lupes found mates. Not that Wuff had ever really been an omega, or even a weakling, but he was separated because of his differences, because of how he thought. 

How beautiful a couple they would be- wait. She was a uni, he was a lupe. Could this be? He remembered Ally said she was going to transform herself into a lupe. How could she do this? There was an old tale Shiko knew, about a kau named Kauvara who brewed potions and could changed neos into other kinds of neos. But certainly, they weren't going across the endless plains for a legend...?

No knew thoughts came to Shiko, so he started all over again. He had to, or otherwise dozens of unjustly murdered lupes would dominate his thoughts, casting accusations. _Why did you survive?_ For he was not only an omega, he was the Omega. He was the smallest pup the pack had seen in years. He was barely the size of a wocky. Even though they seemed they would get along fine without him, Shiko couldn't leave now. If he did, he would haunted. He may go crazy.

**Uni:**

Lumino lead his herd the furthest away from the Lupe scent. He was strong, yes, stronger then ever - but Gradyti was right. Unis never kill, and they will never leave anyone to be killed. Only when they really need to ... and even then, they would only wound.  
Lumino frowned. Such an idiot he has been ... Hod had nearly killed the mares' foals, and the only thing he did was to wound Hod enough so that he kept away for quite some months. The Uni knew that he would come one day, that he'll come and try to kill. But what could he do? It's nature. And nature had been particularly generous to him, too.  
Lumino was taken back to reality by gentle sobs near him. He turned his neck to see Fratylia, who was still flying next to him. Lumino remembered instantly that he had been (and was still even though he never show it ) her mate. Orora knew well that she was his daughter, but kept that piece of information to herself, most of the time.

Lumino paused in his flight, and told the mares to fly on. When the last Unis had passed before them, Lumino hugged the spotted Uni in his wings.

"W - what i - if ... if the Lupes c - caught h - her?" Fratylia hiccupped.

"They won't," Lumino said soothingly, although he was worrying in the same subject. "Do you really think that our daughter is so stupid?"

"B - but ... s - she isn't G - Gipha ... she c - can't d - defend her - herself!"

"Maybe, but she has brains. Better have brains without muscles than muscles without brains."

"Y - you must b - be right."

"Come on, we don't want to be left behind ... "

  
"Don't worry, Thereda," Orora sad softly, "they'll never get Gipha ... she killed Hod's son ... "

"Yeah, well, that's because she squashed him ... " Gradyti said bitterly.

Orora flushed. "_Gradyti_!"

**TLT:**

Very wandered toward the water. The cold blasts of wind during the storm had dried his throat and mouth. When he had ran toward the forest, worried about Anita, it hadn't made matters any better. The ground was still wet, mostly mud, from the storm. He didn't mind too much, he was completely filthy already, his white fur caked with mud. 

Anita was startled when the Uni approached. She had had a restless sleep, reliving the fateful day that happened a week ago. She watched the uni, staying in the deep grass. She was downwind, and immediately recognized him as Very. She yipped in joy, springing from her hiding place onto the back of the huge creature.

Very had just begun taking a long drink from the water, when he had the feeling he was being watched. He looked around and saw the small blueish ears of his lupe friend. It did take him off guard when she leaped on his back and began playfully gnawing on his wings, but he knew who she was, so he didn't bolt like he usually would have. He thought about that and realized that of nothing else, Anita was helping him overcome his fear of the lupes. Maybe someday he would be one of the unis that stood up and fought the lupes, rather than his usual running at a frantic pace at the head of the herd in the exact opposite direction of the lupe attack.

Very shook Anita off his back, and she fell into the pond. She looked at him. He had a stern look on his face.

"Where were you?!" He demanded. "I told you to stay put, and when I came back you were gone! For all I knew, the rest of the lupes here had come and taken you off and killed you! I was worried about you." At the last comment, his face softened. She felt ashamed.

"I'm sorry." She murmured. "I was hungry. I hadn't eaten in a week. Since I first was- I mean, when my parents first left." She looked at him innocently hoping he didn't notice her mistake. He didn't. Suddenly she brightened. "Look what I found!" She called the beekadoodle from where it had been hiding in a tree and displaid it proudly. "It got hurt in the storm, so I had to help it. Isn't it cute?" Very smiled and nodded. It made him feel a little better that she wasn't alone all the time. If she needed to, she could have sent the little bird for help.

The lupe was still sitting, soaking wet, in the pond. Very smiled a mischievous smile, and stamped his foot into the water, splashing the lupe even more. She cowered for a second, until she saw his smile. She shook herself and splashed the uni with the water the flew from her fur. She leaped at him playfully, and he bolted, running into the shallow water, grinning over his shoulder, inviting her to chase. She leaped at him, and ran between his huge legs. She jumped on his back again, and mouthed his wings. He leaped into deeper water, swimming enough to keep his head above the water, forcing the pup to come up. She did, and swam next to him, snapping mischievously at his ears. Very went completely under several times, rolling and twisting to loosen the caked mud on his coat. The uni churned the water with his powerful hooves and swam toward the shore. Once there, he and Anita chased each other, having a ball. Finally, they lay down, the lupe resting peacefully between her protectors wings. Very sampled al the grass he could reach without disturbing the tired pup. He glanced at Gipha, who had followed him and remained silent while he and the lupe plaid. Anita hadn't noticed her from what he knew. He would introduce them, except that she was already sound asleep, having her first restful sleep in a long time. The beekadoodle perched on the great Unis head and watched her master sleep. He smiled at the small bird, then put his head on his front legs and fell asleep.

**Morgan:**

Wuff and Ally realized at the same time what was going on. "Wait a sec... Did you say that you love me too?!" they said in unison, then, delighted by this happy turn of events, they touched their noses together. For them, it was a sign of love, to an outsider, it would just be hard to understand, since Wuff had to stretch to reach while Ally bent down, but they were happy either way. After this moment of theirs, they turned and remembered Shiko was watching them. They both blushed until they noticed that Shiko was happy for them, then they both smiled.

"Shiko, come with us to Kauvara. She has healing potions that may help you, though I know you aren't injured, it might help you on the inside. I don't know, but Kauvara can probably help, and she's only a mile away. Ally wants to be a White Lupe, and she wants to start a new pack because of Hod's insanity. Maybe you could join our pack, Shiko? It'd be nice to have both of my friends with me. What do you think, Ally?"

Ally had a look that suggested that she was thinking very hard, then said, slowly, "Yes, I want Shiko in the pack with us, Wuff. If he wants to, that is. Either way, we'll need to find him a mate, or I think he'll feel left out. Maybe someone besides Shiko survived. Maybe we should go back and check... Let's go to Kauvara's first though, I'm getting impatient. I can smell it from here, c'mon!" With that, she bounded off to Kauvara's, Wuff keeping up with her easily. They were only a mile away. Wuff and Ally were both happier than they had ever been before. No one had ever accepted Ally, due to her personality and quirks, and now she was in love and about to have all of her dreams come true. 'Now THIS is Bliss...' She thought to herself happily, everything would finally stop being painful to her. She still remembered Hod though, and decided that he needed to be stopped, no matter what Wuff or anyone said. In her eyes, Hod was nothing but pure, undiluted, evil. She began formulating a plan as they all ran to Kauvara's. Then her plan was knocked out of her mind. She could see it! Kauvara's was right there! She yelled from pure happiness, and ran inside, Wuff following her every step of the way.

**Tasia:**

The unis were flying, Lumino along with them. Shit! In spite, he howled into the air, and pitched a howl, so that only the gold uni's ears (Well, only except for perhaps a close relation to him- as far as Hod knew Lumino didn't have any heirs) could pick out the words within. He said _Running away? What a way to show your bravery, oh great fighter! You can fly for as long as you want to, but eventually your wings will tire, and I will be there where ever you land. _

"Pack mates! Night is coming high. We will camp here."

The lupes laid down, hungry, but made not a sound of protest; they were so terrified of Hod. Hod walked around for a time. He found an imprint in the grass, with the scent of uni.

There was also a the smell of lupe. It was a few hours old, but still Hod's ears pricked a little; he recognized the smell, but couldn't place it. He took another inhale. A picture of a young shadow lupe came to mind. Ah yes, Wuff. That was one mistake he hadn't made, casting Wuff from the herd. The young lupe refused to take place in the hunt, to eat uni meat. He didn't like the idea of killing unis at all. He was strange. His kind didn't even have to be executed, their only place was alone, wandering, until they perished. Hod was a little surprised Wuff was still alive. Apparen'tly, he befriended a uni. Hod almost wasn't surprised.

He grunted to his laying place (flanked by the high guard, of course). He was really in a stump. He could run his pack weary chasing the unis across the plain, but Lumino was a a smart one- he would make sure to lift before the lupes reached them. Perhaps he could come from down wind, but the winds were so unpredictable on the plain, one moment could give them away. Perhaps if they scattered, forming a broad circles around the herd's landing place, before they got there. Then they could converge on the herd just as they landed. Then they come in, unexpectedly. Hopefully, if they were fast enough, the unis wouldn't have a chance to lift again and, being exhausted, the fight would be short. But there was no way Hod could predict where they were going to land...unless, Hod chose it himself! Some lupes would run ahead, and the rest of the pack would keep after the unis- actually herding them, into a vulnerable spot. But which? Hod knew, it was perfect, the Home Valley! He grinned in the dark. How ironic, that Lumino would die in the place Hod called home!

He got up to rouse his pack. His high guard was still awake. Good. Sleeping on the job would have left Hod open for assassination attempts. Hod could see his bodyguards were curious but their forms remained rigid. He told one to go wake the pack up. 

A few minutes later, the pack was sitting in front of him, rigid. Hod explained his strategy to the pack. He chose two of the high guard and four pack members. He had them roll in the place where the uni had laid down. Hopefully, the uni scent would drown out their own lupe scents until they needed to attack. The rest of the pack and he took around a long arch around the current position of the unis. Hopefully, Lumino would hi herd in exactly the opposite direction of the lupes.

Thereda became pale listening to Orora. For one moment, she calmed down and perked a ear for the remainders of Lumino's whinny "He's gone mad," she said quietly "Oh! We must find her!"

Gipha just stared, forcing horror not to bubble out of her thought. When the lupe started biting Very's feathers, Gipha was brought back to when the black lupe had maimed her. As Very laid down, Gipha back stepped a bit. She couldn't stand this. She just couldn't. She walked away, into the forest.

Shiko was thinking that Ally was crazy to want to start her own pack. Even if Ally did manage to become a lupe, it would be the strangest pack for sure. The alphas would be a outcast lupe and uni, transformed into a lupe! Their chances were especially dim with him in their pack. After all, he was the Omega. Shiko was about to pull Wuff aside and tell him all this, but they had reached the city. They entered Kauvara's hut, Shiko unsure what lay beyond the door.

**Morgan:**

Ally ran into Kauvara's hut and gasped. Bottles lay everywhere! On shelves, the ground, some even floated on the ceiling! 'Which bottle would turn me into a Lupe?!' Ally thought desperately.

"Hello and welcome to my shop! How may I help you?" said a Kau covered in stars.

"I want to become a Lupe! Do you have a way for me to become a Lupe?!"

"Not at the moment, but I could make you one! What colour?"

Ally was surprised. "I can choose the colour too?! Can I have a White one, please?! Ohh... You have NO idea what this means to me!!"

Kauvara smiled kindly. She knew that the Uni would have no money, but she could plainly see why the Uni wanted to be a Lupe when she noticed a Shadow Lupe enter. She could tell by the way they looked at each other. 'Ah, love. A wondrous thing in these bloody times. I'll do it, despite not being paid, if just to make her happy. A Lupe and a Uni, who'd a thunk it?' Kauvara thought happily. "Of course, dear, what is your name? and what are your friends names as well?" 

"I'm Ally, that's Wuff, and that's Shiko." Shiko had just entered.

Kauvara gasped. "Why, he's covered in blood! But he's not hurt... Poor dear." She had heard rumours of the massacre, and realized he must be a survivor of it. She quickly brewed the needed potions. "Here you go, Ally. And you there, Shiko, was it? Here is something for you. It will help you get a bit stronger and bigger. I made it especially for you!"

Ally eagerly drank her potion, and a miraculous thing happened! Her fur got lighter and lighter til it shone like the first snow, untouched and pure, her hooves softened and turned into paws, and the rest of her body morphed into a Lupe. Her dream had come true! She immediately went over to Wuff and touched his nose again. She couldn't have ever imagined that she could be so happy! She glowed with pleasure. She knew she was crazy for wanting to start the strangest Lupe pack on the plains, but she didn't care. It would be worth anything for this moment to last forever!

Wuff watched Ally change, and his heart started pounding. He was afraid that she would change as well, not just how she looked. She finished the whirlwind of morphing and rushed over to him. They touched noses again, but this time less awkwardly. They looked just like mates, and Wuff knew it. "I love you, Ally! I'm so glad that we found each other! I wouldn't trade you for the world!" and he meant it. Wuff noticed then that Kauvara had given Shiko a bottle too. "Gonna drink it, Shiko, or just stare at it?" Wuff said curiously. 

Kauvara realized that Shiko might get jealous of the two mates, and she suddenly realized something. "Shiko, a while ago, a wounded Lupe came in here. I've been using Healing Potions on her, so she's doing better, but I think it'd do her some good to see a friendly Lupe face. Would you like to meet her?"

**Tasia:**

Ally looked comfortable in her new body, as if she'd been a lupe all her life and he just didn't know it. He watched Ally and Wuff nuzzle, and again he felt a stab of jealousy. He was happy for them though. He was immensely proud of Wuff. He had seen him go from out cast lupe to finding his mate and starting a pack. He said of this though. He didn't want to ruin the moment.

Wuff asked him if he was going to drink his bottle. He looked down at it. _Stronger and bigger_, "I don't deserve this," he mouthed, and set the potion back on the counter. He had survived, why should he be rewarded by getting bigger and stronger?

Then Kauvara said something about a wounded female lupe. Totally missing her hint, he asked "Is she okay? Yes, I would like to meet her. I bet she's lonely, away from a pack."

**Morgan:**

Kauvara looked slightly surprised that Shiko had returned her potion, but decided to leave it there in case he changed his mind. "Right this way Shiko." She said as she led him to a back room that had a female Lupe inside.

Ally breaks away from Wuff to examine herself. She loves how she has soft paws instead of hooves. She felt more comfortable in this body than she ever had in her Uni body. "Wuff? Do I still smell the same?"

Wuff sniffs her. "What do you know, you do! You still smell the same!"

"I wonder what Mother Dearest would think if she smelled me... She'd probably think that a Lupe had finally eaten me. She wouldn't grieve though, just try to protect her perfect little angel, Lily from the nasty Lupe" Ally used a great deal of sarcasm on those words. Wuff remembered what she said, and decided to change the subject. 

"Ally, how are we going to start a pack with only three or four members?"

"Hmm... Dunno exactly, but maybe we could convince the High Guard and the remainder or the previous pack to join us. We'd need to kill Ho first th-" Wuff cut her off.

"Ally! NO! Please Ally, we've only just admitted that we're in love, and I don't want to lose you! It may not matter to you, but, if it will stop you, think about me. Imagine how sad I'd be without you!" Wuff said frantically, then ran over to Ally and nuzzled noses again. They liked to do that. They waited there like that until Shiko returned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tasia:**

As Kauvara walked the small lupe to the back room, she saw into him. He carried the scars worn by those who had gone to war, scars that couldn't be healed with a potion. Something happened to the young lupe- something terrible that would eventually eat him whole. All she could do was let him have company, but eventually a madness would take him that would isolate the lupe from everything.

Shiko looked on the lupe below him. She rested peacefully, her head on her paws, but the look on her face seemed rather lonely and abandoned. She was red, but a deep scarlet hue Shiko had rarely seen. Her shoulder was bandaged up. Shiko could only see her coat, the way it accented her ears and hugged her paws.

"Garuwomon," Kauvara said "you have a visitor."

_Garuwomon_ Shiko thought _What a strange name! _The lupe raised her head. She met Shiko's eye. Shiko looked away, intoning he didn't want a battle. Garuwomon gave him a sideways look.

"'Lo?" 

"Hello." Shiko said, not sure what was going. He heard Kauvara leave behind him.

"So what is this? Bonding? I have to get to know you cause we're both lupes? Gimme a break."

"Hmm, well, is your shoulder okay?" 

Garuwomon looked at him for a moment. He looked right into his eyes. Shiko could stand it. Then, she glared at him "Yeah it's foine!"

"Oh. Okay. Good. Um, see ya later, Gararamon,"

Now the red lupe laughed "It's Garuwomon. But please, coll me Fay."

Shiko blinked "_Fay_? But why?"

"Long story."

"I have a couple of long stories myself."

"Oh, then let's trade!"

"I don't think you'd like to hear mine." 

"Well, I don't want to tell moine. So let's not do it and did, a'ight?"

Shiko nodded.

"Well," Fay continued "you seem awful chippah."

"I'm fine," he wished Fay wouldn't ask questions about him "so, what happened to your shoulder?"

"Got glass init." 

"Glass?"

"Ya act like ya havn't even hoid of the stuff. Ya know, glass?"

"Oh," Shiko nodded, even though he had no idea what she was talking about. For sakes, her coat was beautiful.

"Well, ya wanna know how it got theah?"

"Um,"

"I jumped through a window."

"Oh."

"At the pound."

"Ah."

"Gee," Fay was grinning at him this time, still staring him in the eye! "You have no idea what I'm taukin about! You nevah even hoid of glass or windows or the pound!" she got up, and as if her wasn't even on her, circled Shiko "Wait, I think I know who you ah! Youah wonna them wild lupes! Kauva'a told me about you guys. I can actaully heah you howl sometimes from this shop. I mean, the othah night there was some awful howlin' freaked me out! Hey, what'sa mattah?"

Shiko had fallen into one of his nightmares again. Fay pounced on him, and started yelling. When he next looked, Kauvara and Fay were both looking over him.

"Why'dju staht screamin' like that?" 

Shiko felt his face, there was cold sweat on it. Next thing he knew, Kauvara was taking Fay over the haunch, into the another room. Shiko just sat and let his heart slow down.

**Uni:**

Lumino could see that the mares were tired. They had did a good flight. But, where are they going to land? Throwing his head, Lumino scanned the plains for a good place to land. Suddenly, the stallion saw a bright white Uni and a silver Lupe run below them, between the foals. A dark red mare joined them, but Thereda flew up to where the mares were.   
After a brief chat, Orora flew up, too, and was immediately hugged by Fratylia.

Snorting with satisfaction, Lumino searched again. The day was ending, and Lumino wouldn't be able to see Lupes in the darkness. Grunting, Lumino waved his long horn, which lit up. The light was intense, and it would be easy for the Lupes to see them. _Whatever_, Lumino thought, _as long as I can see where I'm landing ... _The lead Uni looked over at his herd, and, to his great surprise, two other lights caught his eye.   
Orora and Fratylia flew to him, horns lit. Lumino smiled, and continued.

"Father," Orora whispered, "can't we just land briefly at that lake - ?" Orora pointed to a big water spot where their reflections shone gently back at them. "The Lupes' thick fur will unable them to swim like us; it'll become heavy."

"Great thinking, my little snow-white Uni." With that, Lumino flashed his horn several times, telling the mares where to go. The stallion hugged his mate and daughter, before letting them land, harmoniously in the lake, joining in the huge silver splash that the mares created.  
The lead Uni, whose great wings don't tire as quickly as most Unis', circled around the lake, his horn still giving off light. Each of his extremely sharp senses were alive, ready to signal the presence of Hod and his pack.

He had heard the sneer of Hod when he had flew over the edge of the woods. _Running away? What a way to show your bravery, oh great fighter! You can fly for as long as you want to, but eventually your wings will tire, and I will be there wherever you land. _Lumino snorted with a short laughter. _Right_, Lumino thought, _since when exactly did you consider yourself as a good leader? Do you think that killing me will kill your reputation? It will not bring you fame, but hate. Of course, you have already experienced a lot, so it wouldn't matter anyway ... _The golden Uni grunted mockingly. _But I guess that deep, deep, very deep inside, you must have a good side ... _

**TLT:**

Anita woke up before Very. She quietly crawled off his back and then slipped into the long grass. She found herself at the edge of the pond. She could see the hoof and paw prints still undisturbed in the mud. Her eyes fell out of focus and then focused again on the reflection on the water. She was a lupe, and he was a uni. Yet he was so fun. Just like the father she never had. But it could never work, because she needed to hunt as much as he needed to graze. If only she could hunt without actually killing. There was nothing like a good hunt. Running through the grass and brush, tracking your prey only by a faint scent, the attack itself, the taste of fresh blood. No No No! She shook the image from her head. She felt a small pang of hunger at the memory of such treats.

She sighed. She couldn't live a full life on frogs, fish, and berries. There was no way around it now though, and she began looking for them. After a couple frogs, and two fresh fish, she went slowly into the forest, making her trail clear should Very want to follow. She found several ripe berry bushes, and after eating her fill she wrapped some ripe berries in a large leaf and laid them down before Very. He was still sleeping soundly, so she entertained herself by finding him edible plants. When he woke up, he was astounded by the large variety of plants the little pup had gathered him. He sampled each one, even though he much preferred plan fresh grass. He couldn't bear to tell that to the little lupe who sat, wagging her tail happily.

He had noticed Gipha had left earlier in the morning. He wondered where she went then got up slowly, after eating his fill of the exotic veggie treats, not all of which were exactly tasty. He took several deep swallows of fresh water. He was thinking of what the herd would say when he showed up with a playful little puppy following him. He could always use the cliche "She followed me home. Can we keep her?" but he doubted it would work. Yet he had to keep tabs on her. He noticed when they were "rough housing" that her movements were coordinated, quick. He could tell she would be an excellent hunter. He had seen another lupe like her, one that quickly and deftly removed his mother's throat. If she found another pack, it would be the death of the unis. Her movements were smooth, nothing puppyish about them. She would be a superb hunter, even better than the ones that took down his herd. He shuddered at the thought, and at the memory.

He stared at his reflection. His fur was still a light brown from the mud. Swimming yesterday had helped but it didn't return his fur to its sparkly white. VeryVain lived up to his name, and plunged into the water. He ran his teeth through his mane and tail, combing them smooth. He flapped his wings, shaking he dirt from the white feathers then rubbed them on his back to loosen the dirt. He continued this swirling in the water until he was once again a bright white Uni. His mane and tail glowed a bright red and green. He cleaned the few gold feathers on the tips of his wings. He wandered around the pond until he came to a suitable bush. He pulled off a branch and trimmed all the leaves except the ones at the end so it became like a broom. He swept it repeatedly across his back and sides and it smoothed down the hair and swept away any remaining debris. Very looked for another bush. he found and went over to it, and began rubbing his horn on it until it was again bright gold. He went to the pond and examined himself. His eyes kept returning to his horn, which had grown dull after days of no use. He trudged around in the mud near the shore of the pond until he found a smooth stone. He put it on another rock nearer to his chest level and began rubbing his horn methodically on it. When the stone became dry, he dipped it in the pond to wet it, repeating the process over and over again until his horn was sharper than a Lupe's teeth. The sharpening process had scratched the shiny gold finish. Very walked around the pond until he came to a bed of sand, then he ran his horn repeatedly into the sand until the scratches were gone. He rubbed it on a bush, then plunged it into the sand, until it was as beautiful as it was deadly. He looked around for some flowers and upon finding some he weaved them through his main and tail. He stood by the pond and examined his reflection again. He was pleased with what he saw.

Anita watched all this with great interest. She had heard of the vanity of some Unis, but had never seen it herself. She admitted that she was amazed at how efficiently they could primp and preen themselves until they were stunning.

"You should clean up too." Very said, awakening her from her thoughts. "I want to find the herd today, and you should look your best." Anita looked at him curiously.

"What do you propose I do?"

"Take a bath for started. Go into the pond, where the bottom is rocky rather than mud. There you can roll around until your clean. Then if you take a branch like this," He pointed to the branch of which he had pulled most of the leaves off, "and you run it through your fur, it will clean, smooth it, and straighten it. After that you can take that rock I was using and sharpen and polish your claws..." Anita's attention had dropped shortly after he showed his improvised "brush". She yawned and then walked into the pond. She rolled and spun in the water. When she got out, she shook her fur and then began rolling in the grass, to Very's horror. When she was done, she didn't look as good as Very, but she looked much better than before.

"So, shall we go?" She asked.

Very had been dreading this. "Well, uh. Maybe we should eat first." 

It was already midday, and they had eaten in the morning, so Anita accepted that. She prowled around the pond and caught another frog and went into the forest to the berry bushes she found. The sweet tang was delicious, and she brought a few back for Very. Full, she watched Very graze for a while and took a light nap. She woke up just as he finished grazing. He was staring absent mindedly at the forest, where Gipha was last standing. Anita got up and sat next him. "Where'd she go?"

"I'm not sure. I think she left last night."

"Hey! Lets go track her!" The pup got up excitedly and bounced around him. "I can track ya know. I did it a lot with my pac- Papa!"

"Heh, well, she may want some alone time. Maybe we should just go look for the herd. Maybe she will be there..."

"Let's go then!" With that the lupe bounded toward the plains. Very watched her, hesitated, then trotted after her.

After a while of walking on the plains, the two stood on a small knoll. Anita lifted her nose and tried to scent them, but they were up wind. They had tracked them a little ways, and discovered that the herd had taken off. Anita sniffed around and found the trail of a lupe pack. She longed to join them, but her loyalties lied with Very and the Unis now. She sighed. Very decided they should follow the lupe tracks. They were chasing hte herd, and were probably closer behind. It would be easier to follow them as the Unis left no trail.

An hour or 4 later, the Uni and the Lupe found themselves on another hill. There was a lake just in sight. Running toward it was the pack of lupes. Very had no idea how they caught up with them. They had galloped and ran most of the way and were tired. Very wanted to go toward the lake, but it would be hard to get there without the lupes seeing them.

Anita was a little worried. If that was the pack that she had seen earlier... She shuddered at the memory of the massacre. She pushed her fear aside and tried to think rationally. The pack was much smaller now, and they were probably looking for new members. She rejoiced at the thought, if they would accept her. But she had to get Very to the herd safely. While they had traveled, Very told her of the different Uni's in the herd. He never got to know them that well, but it passed the time as they ran. Anita thought on the problem at hand. Getting Very to the herd. Where ever it was. They needed a drink at the lake too. They had run long and hard. 

"We should got to the lake and work from there." Anita said, putting on the mask of ditziness. "I am thirsty" 

VeryVain agreed. "If we make a wide loop, and come around near the other side of the lake the Lupes wont see us... They shouldn't."

The two agreed on this, and set out. As they approached the lake, They saw forms swimming in it. The herd! Very put on a spurt of speed as he ran toward it. Anita had to think fast. If she could draw the pack away, she could possibly join it and allow Very time to get to the herd. She slowed down though she made it look like she was trying to run fast. Very was getting far ahead, almost to the lake. She slowed down even more. Maybe she wouldn't have to distract the pack. If she just ran toward them now...

Very was with the herd now. He was swimming toward the center of the lake where the majority was swimming. He explained the story to those would would listen. He was worried when he learned exactly what was happening. He was about to introduce Anita, who he had momentarily forgotten, when he realized she wasn't with him. He looked frantically for her. She sat on the edge of the lake, looking forlorn. She looked toward where the lupe pack was, then looked back. She slowly got up and trotted in that direction. He understood. Sort of. She wanted to go back with her kind. But she was leaving him. To fight against him. No! He watched her and realized that the puppyish attitude was a mask. She glided silently through the grass with the experience of a hunter. She was much older than he though, though she acted much younger. Very felt a tear on his face as she disappeared in the tall grass.

Anita's heart was torn. She longed to go hunt with the pack, to feel needed, wanted. Yet Very was like a father to her. Someone to learn from, to play with. He was her best friend. She made the hardest decision of her life. She turned to the direction of the pack, then looked at Very, and trotted away from him. She had no idea how she would get into the pack. She thought about this. They usually like strong lupes, good hunters. If she could prove herself...

**Morgan:**

Wuff had a feeling that Shiko wouldn't go along with Kauvara's plan, but he still hoped that he would join their pack. Shiko was his best friend, and Wuff wanted him to stay. They all knew that it was insane to have such a pack, but Wuff and Ally could care less. Shiko screamed, and both of them knew what was wrong so they didn't enter. "Shiko! Come out here! I want you to come with us! We're going to go to find some more members for our pack! If you wanna join us, then please come!" Wuff said loud enough to be heard. Wuff could smell some Lupes, and wanted to stop their attack on the Unis.

Wuff and Ally thanked Kauvara and set out to build their pack up. Wuff smelled a young Lupe, and they bounded off to find her. Their journey was uneventful, and they found the Lupe in a matter of hours. The little Lupe was obviously a great hunter, judging by how she walked. Wuff went up to her. "Hello there, would you like to chat? I don't think that you have a pack, so would you like to join mine?" 

Ally, however, was planning to set out to kill Hod. She could smell him, and wanted revenge. Revenge for the Lupe Massacre. She was now a Lupe, but she still felt the same. She now knew, however, that the Unis would be next. She wanted to stop Hod, no matter what the risks or costs were. But, most of all, she wanted to see his reaction to Wuff and his new mate, a Uni-Lupe. She chuckled at the very thought.

**Tasia:**

They were near a lake. The pack could take a drink, then charge on. He kept his ears pricked for the warriors he set ahead. Finally, a howl reached his ears.

_The unis have landed_

Where?

At a lake. 

Damn. A lake attack would be difficult. However, his portion of the pack was close to the lake. Perhaps if the ahead runners attacked now, they could keep them grounded long enough for Hod and his followers to finish them off. Or perhaps-

_Hod! I've just caught lupe scent!_

I thought I had you roll in that uni smell before you went?

That's not what I'm talking about. This is a different lupe- three infact, wait, five? No, just four.   
  
_Hold on! I recognize one, two of them._

What? 

One is the Omega, but I thought he was gone. Also, that banished lupe, do you remember Wuff?  
  
Of course, he had been thinking about him the night before. Slowly he tried to piece what was going on. The Omega- he knew his name. His name was Komoshiko. He was the one who had come telling about the "accident". How much did Hod bet that the Omega had something to do with it? Sure, Zhairk hated weaklings, and Komoshiko was the Omega. He must had left the pack before the cleansing slaughter, and found himself a band of rogue lupes- including Wuff- and came for him.

How strong are they? Can you tell?

There was a pause _Not really_.

That meant, there could have been weaklings and they could have been very strong.

_Is four all you smell? _

_Well, I thought I smelled a fifth, but I'm not sure. That meant that some may be hiding in ambush, some bigger, stronger lupes._ Hod couldn't believe Komoshiko was the one who had arranged all this. He did know one thing, at thing moment he hated the Omega with every essence of his soul.

_Attack the unis. _Hod ordered _Remember, try for the gold one. Do you see him? _

Yes.

Great. Act like you don't even notice the Omega and his band, but keep weary will you! Don't kill Lumino though. Maim him, tear his wings out or something. When we get there, we will take care of Komoshiko and the gold uni! After all, what kind of army does that runt expect to lead? 

He turned to his pack "Zhairk was murdered!" he bellowed

The lupes, after getting over the initial shock (the Beta was killed under the weight of a uni, but- murder?) the lupes barked angrily. "Yes, murdered. And I know the identity of the murderer." (The red uni, right?) "Our previous Omega, Komoshiko. Now the runt has found a band of renegades to go against us. They are a dangerous group, and," he spun this "They have conspired with the gold uni, Lumino!" there were gasps and barks of rage "But we are warriors. None of us are weak, and that is the fault with Komoshiko and his pack. So for the name of Zhairk, your beloved former Beta, follow me!"

Phunis lead the pack upon the lone gold uni.

She had fallen asleep in a standing up position, afraid that if she got down on her wieght she would never be able to get up again. It was broken though. She kept on thinking about how she ran away from her mother, and lost Orora, and abandoned Very. te ironic, really, that Very was the one playing carelessly with a lupe, and Gipha was skittish. She wished she could take it back. But It was too late now. She had no sense of which way she came- unis are useless for tracking.

There was a thundering. It was so loud, Gipha thought a elephante was going to run over her. She moved, too slowly, out of the way, just a patch of storm cloud galloped by. The cloud turned, tendrils blown by the wind, and morphed into a black uni. 

"Oh," Gipha "did you come from the herd?" 

"Me? Are you kiddin'? I'm a free roamer."

Gipha had never heard the term. Something about the way he kept brushing hairs out of his face struck her, and she immediately liked him. He was much older than she "Well, could you lead me in the general direction? I'm lost."

"You know, with these lupes about, you're safer in the forest."

"I'm tired of lupes. Lupes are the reason my herd is scared, and the reason I'm lost, and the reason I abandoned Very."

"Well they should be scared! The pack has reverted to the old way!"

Gipha was shocked "I've heard stories of the old way. Your not kidding?"

"From what I hear, the beta was killed, and the alpha went crazy."

Gipha was struck "Oh my faeries! The old way, they'll go for the herd! Oh Mom, Orora, the foals! Please, please help me! Get back!"

"What are you going to do, save your herd? No offence, but you can't even fly. You have a broken wing."

"And a raw back, and broken ribs, and sprained ankles, but you don't understand! That's my family! That's my friends!"

The black stallion didn't like running through the forest as much as on the open plains, but for the time it was a safety necessity. The lupe pack had reverted back to the old way he knew when he was a colt. It was no good for anyone, uni or lupe. At least in the forest there was cover.

And that cover hid a red uni in the trees. The black stallion didn't see her at first, so he swerved to miss her. He turned to look at her. He normally wouldn't have, but the uni was red, just like the mare he had fallen in love with long ago. He was almost immediately disappointed. She had a long black she kept throwing out of her face, the stallion's love had been only red. Like a fire.

"Did you come from the herd?" the mare asked.

He snorted "Are you kiddin'? I'm a free roamer." 

"Oh. Then, can you lead me in the general direction? I'm lost."

"You know, with these lupes about, you're safer in the forest."

"I'm tired of lupes. Lupes are the reason my herd is scared, and the reason I'm lost, and the reason I abandoned Very."

The stallion didn't know about Very, but he said "Well they should be scared! The pack has reverted to the old way!"

The mare looked shocked "I've heard stories of the old way. Your not kidding?"

"From what I hear, the beta was killed, and the alpha went crazy." 

Gipha was struck "Oh my faeries! The old way, they'll go for the herd! Oh Mom, Orora, the foals! Please, please help me! Get back!"

"What are you going to do, save your herd? No offence, but you can't even fly. You have a broken wing." 

"And a raw back, and broken ribs, and sprained ankles, but you don't understand! That's my family! That's my friends!" 

The stallion smiled despite himself. "Okay, I'll help you," he wasn't sure why he said that. Maybe it was the mare's red coat. Just like Rede's.

Thereda approached the young stallion "VeryVain, have you seen my daughter?"

He heard Wuff call to him. He wasn't sure he belonged in the pack, but Wuff had asked him nicely. He ran outside, but Kauvara stopped him "Shiko, are you sure you don't need to be healed?"

"This isn't my blood," but he didn't want to say anything else. He looked up. Something about her eyes made his want to reach them. "I have terrible dreams," she said.

Kauvara nodded "Here," she had in her hoof a purple cloudy orb. Kauvara said "It's a dream orb. It will take all your dreams from you. Touch it." 

Shiko touched it. He felt a shock, but then a warm, calm feeling. He looked up, and smiled at Kauvara. Then he went outside. 

When Shiko gave his dreams to the orb, some of them seeped out of it and into Kauvara. She saw, for only a moment, a lake of blood. She sobbed as soon as he left. He thought she was helping him, but taking away his dreams wouldn't reverse the prognosis. She said a little prayer to the faeries, then left her shop to go with the lupes.

Shiko smiled to Wuff. They were about to leave when Fay came over and stood by his shoulder "Hey Shiko, I'm comin' too."

"What? You are?"

"I hate Neopia Central," Fay continued "I hate ownahs. I hate bein' in the pound. I wanna be free."

Shiko thought Fay spoke all kinds of ridiculousness. "Okay," but he felt he was making a mistake.

Fay looked very happy "Who ah ya friends?" 

"Fay, this is Ally and Wuff." he didn't even bother explaining that Ally used to be a uni. It would just confuse the red lupe too much. Besides, Ally smelled entirely like lupe now.

They continued on until they met a young lupe. Ally asked it if it wanted to join their pack. Shiko chuckled. The strangest pack by far.

**Morgan:**

Wuff suddenly sniffed the air and growled.

"What is it Wuff?" asked Ally, torn between fear and excitement.

Wuff said only one word. "Hod." He immediately wished that he hadn't. 

"Hod?! Really?! I need to ki--- Uhh... I mean warn the... Uhh... Herd! That's it! Warn the herd! I'll go warn 'em!" cried Ally breathlessly, and she dashed off.

Wuff was torn. He didn't want to leave his new pack, but he couldn't let Ally get hurt... He decided that there was one good choice. "Alright, Ally has run off, and I'm going after her. This may be dangerous, but anyone who's willing to come should. If you come, you may stay in our pack." But silently, he thought _'Oh gosh, what a pack! A pet who broke free from the pound, a renegade Omega, a little female, a Uni in a Lupe's body, and a Lupe that has been hated by many others and thrown from his original pack sigh . We can manage though. We have our wits, at least. But I feel a battle coming on, and I don't want Ally to be the first casualty!' _"C'mon! This is a rescue mission, and we need to warn the herd. I won't stand for another massacre! Let's go!" Wuff said to his strange little pack, and raced off to go save as many of the Neopets as he could. 

Ally was racing along, going as fast as she could to go warn as many Unis as possible. _'I'll make Hod starve and save lives at the same time!' _she thought, _'It's win-win!' _Some of the Unis believed her, but others thought that she was a spy. Then she saw her mother. She didn't want to warn her, but knew that she had to. "Hod is coming! Fly away! Get out of here!" Ally glanced around, but didn't see Lily, who had always stuck by Mother. "Where's Lily?" Her mother looked shocked. 

"How do you know about Lily?! She was killed by the Lupes a few years ago. My other daughter, what was her name?... Oh yes, Ally. Ally had just run away, and Lily twisted her ankle trying to torment Ally a little more. I had no idea that Ally was being teased! Honestly! But, Hod, he takes only weak Unis... And, and, and... She was weak when he attacked. She died." Ally's mother was crying "And poor, poor Ally! She must've met the same fate!" 

"M-mother? It's me, Ally! I went to Kauvara's, and she turned me into a Lupe!"

"HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A TERRIBLE THING?! I'LL KILL YOU FOR SAYING SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!" and she tried. Ally's own Mother was trying to kill her. Ally ran. She was crying, the pain fresh and new. Her sister was dead, killed by the Lupes. And now Ally was a Lupe, and her sister had died trying to hurt her more.

Ally ran to Lumino. "Lumino! It's Ally! I've turned into a Lupe! Even if you don't believe that, believe this! Hod has lost his marbles! He's going to try to kill you AND as much of the herd as possible! Please! He's nearby! I'm off, I'm going to try to kill him! LEAVE!" With that, she ran off, following Hod's scent. Meanwhile, Wuff was following hers.

Wuff was right behind Ally. He saw who he was sure was her Mother try to kill her, and followed her to Lumino. He followed her all the way to Hod. He turned around to face the others. "This is exactly what I was afraid of! Ally is going to try to kill Hod! If you don't want to come with us, go back and warn the Unis. I'm off!" and he ran after Ally as fast as he could.

**Tasia:**

Fay started shaking.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm scahed, Shiko. I'm stahtin to think I nevah shuddah come out heah." 

Shiko thought, that's true. "Don't worry," he said "I'll protect you," it was a blatant lie, he knew, but he did want to protect her.

Something danced across his vision. A white lupe came and warned Lumino. The little-! He bolted down the slope. So much for a surprise attack. The band needed no instruction. They followed him, teeth ready.

What was this? He caught scent of lupe- two, in fact- however it didn't have the pack smell. It must have been one of those renegades. He motioned to his remaining pack. They formed a barrier in front of him, ever loyal to their leader.

Gipha and the black stallion rounded a crest, her heart sunk. Two lupes were running through the herd. A white one was yelling something, and attacked a mare. Then it barked something at Lumino, and ran off. A shadow one followed it all the way.

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" a voice said in her ear. 

Gipha turned on the stallion and looked at him crossly "Yes, I do, as a matter of fact! This is my family. Even if I have to die with them, I wont leave them." she began down the hill. The stallion followed her for a time, then stopped in his tracks. _Fine,_ Gipha thought. _No need for you to come along. I can take care of this myself, thankyouverymuch! _

He was so inspired by the young mare's spirit, that he decided to come with her. However, he was stopped dead.

She was across the lake, yelling accusatory things at a young white stallion. It was Rede. Thereda. The mare he had fallen in love with, and left her to have her foal.

She spotted the white and silver mare and cried out. She paced up to Orora and nuzzled her. 

There was a sound behind her- could it be? She turned. The young red mare was nuzzling Orora. Thereda reared a welcoming note. Her daughter turned away from the white uni "Mom!" They couldn't have met fast enough. They nuzzled.

"I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry I ran away."

"Oh Gipha, it's, oh my faeries! Gipha what's happened to you? Your wing...your back! Oh, and you limp, poor baby! And your ribs, their bruised!" 

"Broken," Gipha corrected. She regretted it when Thereda gasped "I'll be okay, Mom."

"But if Hod and his pack catches us, you wont be able to fly!"

Gipha bit her lip. She knew. She knew.

She watched the two red mares nuzzle, they were so much alike. Trab felt like he had a rock in his belly. Rede's...daughter. And he never even knew. Perhaps, it was his daughter too? If it was, what was her name? Lets see, if they had planned a colt, it would have been Aeron, if a girl it would have been Gipha. Gipha. What a pretty name. But...what if she wasn't his daughter? What if Rede paired up with another stallion since he left? Could Gipha or Aeron be another uni in the herd? He looked, there were many red coats, many black coats, and many that were both. Oh, he couldn't bare the thought of Rede with a different stallion. How he wanted to join them, to be part of a family, but he was a free roamer. Well, it wouldn't be the first time a free roamer joined a herd. So why was he so scared?

**TLT:**

"VeryVain, Have you seen my daughter?" Asked a white mare suddenly. 

"G-Gipha?" Very hung his head. "I'm sorry, Thereda, right? She was with me, but... I met... a friend along the way. I'm not sure if she was scared, or if she felt awkward with us, or what, but she left. I am so sorry. I don't know where she is or where she went." With that, he swam away, wondering why he didn't go find Gipha. He wanted to get back to the herd so much... 

Anita smelled a few more Lupes. Four, maybe? Were they the pack she sought? It seemed so small... She paused, and waited for them to come closer. There was a white lupe, a red one, a blue-gray, and deep black lupe, all of them coming toward her. She sat down and looked at them curiously. The black one came up to her.

"Hello there, would you like to chat? I don't think that you have a pack, so would you like to join mine?" 

Anita thought about the offer. "Yes, yes, no." The lupe looked confused, or startled. "Yes, I would like to chat, Yes, I have no pack, and No, I don't want to join yours." This seemed to take him aback even more. "You see, I am looking for a large pack. One I can hunt for, prowl the plain with, and be part of. You four are small, weak, and your pack is uncoordinated. There is no order. I can sense that all of you, with the exception of the red lupe, would like to be leader, though the blue-gray one not as much. At least from what I can tell." She stared at him, looking in his eyes and saw deep fear, hatred, "I also want to be a head lupe, and there would be too much competition." She nodded toward each lupe as she spoke about them. "So I respectfully decline you offer. There is simply nothing that compares with a good hunt. Everything about it is wonderful. With a large pack, the attack is swifter, the chase is better, and it is more of a challenge to get a high rank, and the challenge is the best part. I bid you good day." She nodded toward each of them, and then trotted off.

She crawled on top of a hill, crouched, and watched the little pack. The white female talked a little, then ran off toward the lake and started talking to the Unis. _Fool, _she thought. The pack was moving in the direction of where she had seen the larger pack. She sighed, then went after them. They were going her direction, and she didn't want to waste energy going around them. The black lupe looked like he was startled that she had changed her mind. Soon after, they stopped, and the black one began addressing them as a pack. This is no pack, she muttered to herself. _This is a group of fools. _She listened to the lupes little speech, then she trotted away toward the larger pack. She groaned as they seemed to follow her. She hoped it was just that they were headed in the same direction.

Anita ran to the top of a hill. She looked down at the plains and lake. There were two groups of lupes that she could see. One seemed to be in the lead, closer to the lake. She howled a long howl, saying she was looking for a strong pack, saying she was a strong hunter and could help. She howled tales of a lost pack that left their lead hunter to die. She told of how she had befriended the Unis, knew their weaknesses, their strengths. She also told them of a small band of lupes, numbering four, that was weak and weary, unorganized, that was going to attack. She hoped that her high credentials, and her knowledge of the packs two enemies would help her gain entrance and rank in the pack. She repeated the simple notes that asked to join the pack, and then sat back and waited for a reply.

  
Very was worried about Anita, the rascally little pup. Would she really betray him? Gipha was right about her. She was a traitor, a hunter, a lupe. Suddenly, there was a commotion in the herd that knocked Anita out of his mind. A pure white lupe ran up to the herd, barking warnings of the lupe packs approach. What was this? Another traitor? Very's hopes soared with the thought that Anita could join this renegade lupe and attack Hod, putting her supreme hunting skills to use.

Another commotion began, one that affected him even more, the arrival of two Unis. There was a large black stallion Very had never seen, and then there was a red mare. Gipha! She ran up to her mother and the two nuzzled. She was alive! Very reared in happiness. He had been prepared to take responsibility for her death. He watched the two mares nuzzle and talk to each other. Thereda was looking over her daughter. Very remembered her broken wings, her limp. But at least she was alive! Yet Hod was coming closer, and if he attacked, she wouldn't be able to fly! The realization hit Very like a rock. Very began fretting over this, when a hold made his heart stop cold.

It was a familiar howl. He remembered first hearing it when he had agreed to let Anita come with him. Yet this howl was not full of joy, it was a question. A howl that asked to join the pack. He remembered as a foal, he would stay up at night and listen to the howls of the lupes. It had been a nice pack, one that took only the weakest Unis and kept the herd strong. He knew that it had been necessary for the pack to survive and for the herd to remain strong. He had begun to learn what the different notes meant, before another pack had taken over and begun the massacre that lived so vividly in his memory. And now the same thing was about to happen. Hod shook that out of his mind and tried to translate what the howl said.

_I come in peace and ask to join the pack. I have no pack. Mine left me, their lead hunter _Very shuddered at this, she had been left, but she was a lead hunter. He knew she was strong but... He focused on the howl. _I am a very good hunter, I can help you attack your prey. I have made friends of the Unis, and know their weaknesses and strengths. I also know of another lupe pack that will challenge yours. Here there were notes he could not understand. I offer this information to you, as a gift. I come in peace and ask to join the pack.  
_  
Very couldn't believe it. His own little Anita, joining a pack, and offering to give them information in return. He had told her all he knew of the herd. He thanked Fyora that he knew very little. He wondered what would come next.

**Tasia:**

"You joining Hod?" Shiko said, but the pup was gone. No, not a pup at all, some creature quite different.

"Shiko!" Fay cried beside he "Who's Hod?"

Shiko was thinking more and more she didn't belong here "A terrible lupe. He's mad, and Ally wants to kill him. So do I, but I can't," he shivered "nobody can."

"Honestly, a lupe can't be that strong! What is his hp?"

Shiko didn't know what she was talking about, but wished she would quit pestering him about Hod. 

Phunis jumped on Lumino's back, and remembered nearly immediately what had happened to Zhairk "Backup!" he screamed over his shoulder.

Hod heard the little lupe's boastful cries. He would have laughed if it wasn't so pathetic, but decided to answer anyway.

_I am aware of an assassination attack on me. How do I know that you are not one of those, playing a trick on me? I suppose if you really want to prove yourself, I can put you through a test. Kill the runt lupe Komoshiko, and bring me his body. _

He perked his ears. A call floated through the sky- it was the female lupe, asking to join Hod's pack. Then, the old lupe answered.

Fay jumped "Komoshiko? Isn't that ya name?"

Shiko nodded "How does he know about me, and why does he want me dead?" He thought, probably to finish the cleansing, once and for all

"Oh man, I'm really scahed now."

"Let's run," there was no further discussion, and took off across the plain, Fay at his side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Morgan:**

Wuff looked around and saw that no one had followed them. He hoped that they had at least gone to warn the Unis. He was running after Ally, but she was still ahead. His own adrenaline suddenly kicked in when he realized what would happen to Ally if he didn't get to her right away. He caught up with her just as she reached Hod. Hod was surrounded by the High Guard. Wuff noticed that Ally didn't care. But Wuff did. He knew that if Ally tried to attack Hod now, she would die. He knew only one way to stop her. He wanted to have no regrets. "Ally! NO!" He threw himself between the High Guard and Ally. He was cut down almost instantly by the High Guard, and lay limply on the ground in a growing puddle of blood. He was bleeding. Ally checked for a pulse, and felt none.

Meanwhile, Ally had had no thoughts in her head. She was in Blood Lust. She had to kill, no matter what the cost. She had to kill Hod, and that was all she could think about. Until she saw Wuff die to save her. That brought her back immediately. "WUFF! NO! YOU MONSTERS! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL AVENGE WUFF, MY MATE! HE STUCK WITH ME EVEN WHEN I WAS A UNI! YOU WILL DIE!!!" Ally cried loud enough for even Kauvara to have heard. She howled the saddest howl of grief that she could, then, crying her eyes out, she attacked Hod and the High Guard. She felt no pain, as her heart was broken too much for her to feel any more. She succeeded in killing some of the High Guard, but she couldn't reach Hod yet, so she continued attacking.

Wuff couldn't move. He wasn't dead, or even unconscious. He was paralyzed, however. He saw Ally launch the attack, and tried to stop her, but his mouth was frozen. He could only stare in horror as she was wounded time after time. A single tear drifted over his cheek. _'Ally... No... Stop... You must...' _he thought, but he barely had the energy to stay conscious, so he could only sit there thinking the same thing so often that it eventually vanished, and he could do nothing but lay there motionless, and feel the terror that was building inside of him.

((A/N, Ally felt no pulse because she is inept at that. He wasn't breathing because the wind was knocked out of him. Hope that clears everything up.))

**Tasia:**

"You fools! Get that crazed lupe!"

She was insane. Here she took down three, now four. They had never seen a lupe so angry. One pack mate bolted, as did another. Soon, lupes were leaving left and right. Hod turned on his high guard "Stop them!" he snarled. But it was ridiculous. The high guard left Hod. He growled "Come back and defend your alpha!" he saw the white lupe in front of him, and also ran.

The lupes jumped at Lumino, and began at his wings.

**Uni:**

Lumino saw Gipha nuzzle his daughter. He smiled. Suddenly, his nose caught an incredibly distant, yet dangerous smell. The stallion flashed his horn three times, and all of the mares responded by diving, in a great silver splash, into the water. Fratylia and Orora lit their horns before taking a deep breath and throwing themselves into the lake.  
Lupes' fur will either sink them, or either annoy them when diving, making the escape route for the Unis wide open.

But Lumino stayed in the air, spinning faster and faster around himself. Lumino was named after an ability of his - creating illusions out of thin air, by manipulating the light. As he finally stopped spinning in the air, several dozens of Unis were hovering with him, all having his exact likeness.

They could talk, fly, drink, graze ... perfect for confusing the Lupes. 

At his mental command, all of the false-Lumino (and himself) started to fly over the lake in big circles, so that Lumino was no longer differenced from the false-Lumino.

_Try to get me this way, Hod, _Lumino thought, _try to make the difference between me and these fifty illusions ... we'll see if you're so clever!  
_

**TLT:**

Anita listened closely for any reply. From her lookout, she could see the fierce battle below. She came at a horrible time. Her ears pricked as she heard something. A deep howl that was a response.

_I am aware of an assassination attack on me. How do I know that you are not one of those, playing a trick on me? I suppose if you really want to prove yourself, I can put you through a test. Kill the runt lupe Komoshiko, and bring me his body. _

Anita listened closely and swore. She didn't like the thought of killing lupes. And he did have a valid point. She wanted, needed a pack, but was it worth killing another lupe? As she pondered her ethics, she realized it was the same thing of killing Unis. They were both just as smart and just as sentient as the other. One she looked on as prey, the other friends. Yet she had made a friend of Very. Perhaps it was time to stop killing entirely? If she went back to the herd of Unis in the lake, she would hav eot defend them and how was that different? She supposed she could figure out a way to just disable the lupes.

She shook her head. All this thinking was confusing her. She had come at an awful time. It was pointless. There was a battle down there. That white lupe had attacked what appeared to be the leader. There probably would be a reason for thier hatred of the pack. She was too tired to ask why. She sighed. Perhaps it would be best to go stay with the Unis.

She sat up and howled a short note.

_I respectfully decline your offer _

Then, Anita got up and trotted down toward the lake. She passed near the battle, ignoring them. She stopped at the waters edge and watched them. The white lupe was full of spirit, but obviously lacked practice. She would get herself killed if she didn't calm down and take her time planning her attacks. She bent down and lapped at the water, then immediately spat it out. It was red, thick with blood. She trotted around he lake, to get a drink of fresh water, then to watch the battle, entertaining herself by criticizing their techniques.

Very found himself in the middle of a frenzy. The water was tainted with blood. The lupes were attacking. Lumino, a great stallion, was being attacked most ferociously. Lupes covered him, shredding his wings. In his mind, the great gold stallion was turning dark green. The water evaporated and turned into grass. The unis around him also transformed. Orora turned a dark blue.

Very's mind spun, and when it stopped Very found himself in the middle of a valley, surrounded by lupes, the smell of blood and death thick in the air. Screams, scared whinnies, shot through the air. A victorious howl rose up here and there. He couldn't tell whether they were in the lake battle, or the battle of his home. The deep forest green stallion collapsed as the lupes shredded his wings. They ripped off large chunks of skin and left him to die a slow and painful death. A black lupe stood on him and howled. Their objective was done. It was a free massacre now. Leave no unis alive! The lupes had paused to hear their leader speak. Very, in the body of a young colt, nearly collapsed. He found himself leaning against the dark blue Uni, who steadied him. Then she pushed him along telling him to run as fast as he could. Very could hear her cry as a lupe leaped upon her back. Instinctively, he flapped his wings and flew above the massacre. An old brown mare was already flying and when she saw him, tucked him under her wing and brought him to a safe landing, where he collapsed and began his life as an orphan, living in fear of lupes.

Very was brought back to reality by his strength fading. He found himself underwater. He panicked, churning the water with his powerful hooves, struggling to get to the surface. His strength was nearly gone and is feet slowed, twitching instinctively. His eyes were open in fear, his nostrils flared but he didn't dare to breath. His lungs burned and the world turned black.

Anita watched the whole scene with interest. When the battle between lupes became boring, she turned her attention to the Unis. The great golden stallion who could only be Lumino was being attacked by lupes, as well as several others. She turned her head again and watched the frenzied unis swim and panic. She looked absent mindedly toward VeryVain. She saw him panic more than the Unis around him. He thrashed in the water. His wings flapped uncontrollably and he was airborne for a moment then he crashed back into the water.

He was still, then he began to sink. Anita realized this with a shock. He would drown! She bounded into the water and leaped toward him. She swam faster than ever before. By the time she got to him, he was sinking, under the water. His feet stopped their kicking and thrashing. Anita took a deep breath and dived under. She had no idea what she would do. She grabbed his mane and tugged, trying to pull him up. It did nothing but slow his sinking. She went beneath him and pushed. More progress. Her lungs were burning. She pushed him up, until his head broke the surface, and took a deep breath once there herself. She struggled to keep him above the waters surface. She had to get him to the shore. She pulled and pushed, until she was panting with exertion as Very lay on the shore. She shook her fur to dry. She put her head down close to his heart to try and find a pulse. There was a soft thumping that was continually growing louder.

Anita barked in joy, certain he would make it. Now she just had to make sure the lupes didn't see him. A nearly dead, wet, tired Unis would be easy prey, even if he did come back to consciousness. And if he didn't come to soon... _Well, _Anita thought, _I will just stay right here. _She sat on the beach, watching the battle unfold before her, glad she had decided to stay out of it, hoping that she would remain unseen and unbothered. Hoping...

**Morgan:**

Ally's blood lust had been slightly dimmed as the pack scattered. She turned to chase after Hod. _'He will pay for what he did to Wuff', _she thought viciously, her bloody jaws already preparing for the attack, but that thought awoke something in her mind._ 'Wuff? Oh no... I'd forgotten about...' _she thought sadly as a tear rolled down her cheek. She turned to her beloved Wuff and her heart broke again. She had to avenge him. She looked closer though, and saw Wuff's chest rise slowly and painfully up and down. He was still alive. He had seen her kill those Lupes. "Wuff? Are you..." she trailed off, staring at him. _'I need to get him to Kauvara and the rest of the pack!' _she thought desperately. She howled out a message. "Packmates! It is I, Ally! I live! Wuff may make it if you help me! Anita? I know that you declined our invite, but please help us! Everyone who can help, please do! Wuff will die if you don't!! I'm going after Hod as soon as you come! HURRY!!"

Wuff saw Ally stick her nose against his and howl for help. "Get Hod, Ally! I'll live, but don't let him escape! Remember all that he has done... Please Ally. Don't get yourself killed, but he is weak. You inflicted a lot of damage onto him! Get him while he is still weak! But, Ally, don't die on me... If it's too dangerous, promise you'll leave. Promise!" Wuff whispered, and Ally heard.

"I promise!" Ally said, and scratched a message into the dirt. _I'm going after Hod. Get Wuff to Kauvara! HURRY!! _She dashed off, and easily got her bloodlust back by remembering Wuff being wounded, imagining what Hod had done to those innocent Lupes, and smelling the blood around her. She caught up with Hod, and turned on him, baring her teeth and claws and growling in a deadly way. Hod was finished. There was one way left to escape, Ally had made sure of that, because she wanted to see how clever Hod was. "So, Hod. We meet again. Any last words?" she growled as she advanced upon him, leaving just one opening for escape. _'Heheheh... Hod'll never find the way out... He'll pay dearly for his mistakes... VERY dearly...'_

**Tasia:**

The uni fell apart under his teeth. It was so easy! Every chunk came away with ease. Phunis though, the gold uni had let himself go.

Soon enough, the gold uni lay in pieces and the lupes looked at each other. They grinned large and carnivorous. They had completed their goal! Soon, their alpha would come and congratulate them...no. That was the old way. That was before. Now all they would expect was getting yelled at, maybe a beating. But that was the way it was. If they wanted to survive, they had to be strong, and the times of acceptance was over.

"Come on. Let's go find Hod." 

He howled as if he had an ulcer "Morons! Come back and protect your leader!"

And then realization hit him. His pack had deserted him. Now, this white lupe was going to kill him, and that was it.

He ran in the opposite direction, every one of his muscles pulled taught. As he ran, it was as if the medicine that comes before death had hit him. Hod came back. Slowly, the old lupe realized that he had killed a third of his pack, and tried to go after the unis. He had reverted to the old way. He had become exactly what he hated. He howled even more anguished.

Phunis and his lupes sat on a ledge, watching their former leader run like a scared puppy from the white lupe. They could see the gray lupe was gaining ground on the white lupe. Hate built inside Phunis, and when he looked at the other lupes he saw it too. He nodded, their thoughts were shared.

Hod spotted some of his lupes, four packmates and two high guard "I'm glad your here! Now kill that lupe!" He hated the idea of killing, but he hated the idea of dying too.

The lupes bared their teeth. Hod jumped back "What are you doing? Obey your alpha!"

They stepped forward in line.

Hod felt sick. He wheeled, now running from seven lupes. Then, over the ridge appeared more lupes, all looking spiteful. Hod went in another direction- more lupes! He understood what they were doing now. His pack wasn't attacking, they were herding him, slowly, to the white lupe. He howled and fought, but the lupes kept him back at each turn. 

And finally, and slowly, he came head to head with his fate. 

Very was struggling the in the water above her. Gipha wanted to tell him to stop it, but she had to hold her breath. The white uni took into the air, then came twirling down again with a smash. Gipha's heart was icy. Then, and lupe came- the lupe that Very had befriended, what was her name? and with difficulty, took Very out of the water.

Gipha waited a few moments, before she thought her lungs would burst. Then she surfaced. The lupe was guarding Very's body like pray- Gipha shivered at the thought. Then, in one quick movement, she thrust her sharp horn in front of the lupe's face "Get away from him."

She heard something. She stopped Shiko "Shh!" there was a howl arching across the sky. It was low and full of remorse. Fay felt a shock, and looked to Shiko, but he did not need it translated "Wuff...no..."

Fay tried to read him. Never before had she cared about another person this much, how did it feel? She asked weakly "Was he ya friend?"

"Yes. Back when Hod was good. He protected me from the larger lupes, and when he was banished I spoke up for him..." he motioned to a long cut across his shoulder. Probably a battle scar when he had tried to speak up for Wuff. Fay shivered. These lupes out here were serious "Now, he wouldn't be dead if only I wasn't such a goddamn coward!"

"Don't say that!" she snapped 

"No Fay, you don't get it. I'm an omega. My life isn't even worth living. I'll never lead a pack and I'll never even have a mate. All this time, I've been trying to preserve my life, but it's Wuff's life that deserves to be preserved!" he raised his head and spoke an anguished note. Another sound came, and Fay had to bite Shiko to get him to stop.

"What is it? Did Hod kill Ally too?"

"Nah, just that lupe Hod called too. She declines his offah."

"Oh," he snorted "well now I don't have to worry about getting killed."

Fay gave him a sharp bite.

"What was that for?"

"You. Ya suchah downah. Ya can't change what alriddy happened." 

There was another howl. Shiko was looking glum, but as Fay listened her face brightened "Shiko! Wuff's alive!" 

"Wuff's alive?!" his face seemed to change entirely "Oh Wuff! Wuff's alive! That's wonderful!"

"Wait Shiko!"

"What?"

"He needs ah help. Ally says to come ta him."

"What's wrong?" 

"She didn't say. Com'on."

As they ran back, they heard too more howls- both from the lupe Shiko had identified earlier as Hod. One was afraid, the other was the most terrible hatred of one self and the most terrible pain of the heart. She looked at Shiko's eyes. He turned away.

"It makes me feel sah'y for him."

"Well, he was a good lupe once."

They ran.

**Morgan:**

Ally smiled viciously. Now was the time for vengeance! Hod should never have started that massacre. It had made his loyal comrades lead him to his doom. It had made Ally want to kill him. She would enjoy this. "So Hod... Are you now feeling what all of those Lupes you murdered felt just before you took away their lives? Now do you understand? I will now give you a taste of your own medicine. You will pay for all of the evil you have caused, and I know that you regret it now, but it's a tad too late Hod. Being sorry won't bring back the pack." She wanted to cause him pain, like the pain he had caused her to have. Wuff might not make it because of him! He would pay! She advanced on him, still wearing an evil and bloodthirsty grin on her bloodstained muzzle. She moved slowly, relishing the moment. She stopped suddenly, and gawked at something above Hod. He took the bait and twisted around to see what she was staring at. She lunged. She was biting him, scratching him, head butting him, anything to cause him pain. It was not enough. Not for what he had done. All the while she told him all of the evil he had committed, all of the reasons that he deserved this. She moved fast, Hod couldn't block her blows. She ran around him in circles, shouting curses at him, making him dizzy from the white circle around him. She lunged repeatedly from the blur, leaving trails with her speed. "Goodbye Hod. It has been my utmost DISpleasure to have met you!" She made the final blow, biting his neck and snapping it in half. Hod was dead. Ally was full of energy from the adrenaline rush. She paced in circles around Hod's body, no guilt at what she had done. He had deserved it. She thanked the Lupes for helping her, and asked if they would like to join her pack. "There won't be any Uni hunting, but I can guarantee that I won't kill you and you won't starve. Follow me if you want to join." Without waiting for a response, she ran off to go find Wuff. He was still in the clearing, judging by the smell, so she ran there. She saw Fay and Shiko enter as she came in. Ally glowed, "Hod is dead. He will trouble us no more. But, c'mon! We need to get Wuff to Kauvara so that she can heal him!" She ran over to Wuff and lifted him up with her teeth, as she had seen many Lupe mothers do to their pups. She carried him off, heading toward Kauvara's. She reached it by sunset.

**Tasia:**

The blue gray lupe walked with white alpha, and the two turn turns hoisting shadow lupe's body. Out of those in Hod's blood pack, nine traveled with them. The rest had suffered a disease, brought by war and hate, and ran away into icolation. Among those who joined Ally's pack was Phunis.

As the lupes walked, he moved to a pretty scarlet lupe had had never seen before. He came slowly, so not to startle her, then loosened at the shoulders "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Madame."

"_Maddum?_" she countered, but she giggled. Judging her face, she surprised herself. "Please, call me Fay." she said.

**TLT:**

Anita stood over Very nervously. He was alive obviously, but she knew nothing of how to help him. She sat next to him and whimpered. She turned and watched the battle. The leader was no more. He was running away, chased by the white lupe. More lupes confronted him, chasing him into her and even more. Cornered, it was easy for even the white pup to kill him.

She turned back toward Very. What had happened to him to cause him to flounder so?

She didn't have time to ponder this long, before a red uni's horn thrust in between her and Very, pushing her away. She heard a faint "Get away from him."

Anita backed off, startled. It was the red uni Very had been with. Gipha. Anita's temper flared. Who did this uni think she was that she thought she could barge in on her attempt to save Very's life?! A hearty growl grew in her throat. Her hackles raised and she approached Gipha slowly, her lips raised to show the gleaming teeth underneath. She subconsciously noticed Gipha's injuries, noting how easy the kill would be. She growled a warning who's meaning was clear, Get away or get killed.

**Tasia:**

Gipha stumbled, but she ultimately held her place. No, she wouldn't let this lupe scare her off again while Very was unable to function. She didn't want to hurt it, but she reared and showed her hooves and then flicked her horn. Perhaps the lupe would get scared if she knew Gipha's weapons.

**Morgan:**

Ally finally managed to get Wuff to Kauvara. She wasn't worried any more. Wuff would live. Kauvara would save him! She knew it!

As they entered, Kauvara looked up. "Why, hello, Ally! Did you need something mo-oh!" She had noticed Wuff. "Is he alive?!" 

"Yes, but just barely! Please Kauvara! Please save him!" Ally had gotten scared again by Kauvara's reaction.

"I'll do whatever I can!" Kauvara said. She went over and put a "Back in an Hour" sign on her door. She went into her back closet. _'It has to be here somewhere!'_ she thought desperately, searching for something crucial to Wuff's survival. She found it. A murky brown goop held in a green bottle that reeked of age and dust. This will work. She came out and immediately opened Wuff's mouth. She poured in the foul-smelling goo and stood back.

Wuff blinked groggily and stood up. "Wha? Where am I?" His brain suddenly jolted and he remembered everything. "WHERE'S ALLY?! DID SHE DO IT?! IS SHE ALIVE?! DID HOD K-...?!" He broke off and spun around when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Tap tap! Wuff, hon, maybe you should take a look around for me before you start your mourning. I'm alive. Hod is dead. We have 9 new members in out pack. Yes, 9. I found the other willing members when Hod died. Those are the facts as I know it. You are alive. And healthy, judging by your yelps." Ally said playfully. She was happy. Wuff would live. She was an Alpha. She had a mate. She had done so much in such a short span of time.

"Ally!" Wuff cried. He turned around and nuzzled noses with her. He was almost in tears he was so happy. "Other members? Really? From Hod's pack?!"

"Yup, take a look!" Ally motioned outside. There were the nine pack mates from Hod's pack, Shiko, and Fay. "1...2...3.......11! Plus us, we have thirteen Lupes in our pack, Wuff! 13!"

Wuff was in shock. "13?! B-but, Ally, how...? Why...? Wha?!" He was happy, but then he realized something. "Hey, Ally, how're we gonna feed 13 Lupes? And who KNOWS how many pups will be born this next year... We can't hunt Unis, I know that much. How about... Y'know what? I have no idea. Let's ask the pack!" He turned to face them. "So, mates? What should we eat? It can't be Kaus or Unis, because that would not be kind to those who have helped us. We could take a poll...? What do you think?"

Kauvara interrupted. "Ahem. I have food in here. It's from the Food Shop in Neopia Central. I supply the Chef with Fire Jugs, and he supplies me with food. Come here once a week, and I will feed you on that day. I don't have enough to share more often than that. Whaddya say?" 

Wuff liked that idea. "Alright, on Saturdays we will come here and eat, but what can we do on the other days? We need to have some way to survive... We need to eat more than once a week." Kauvara looked sorta sad, so Wuff quickly said, "But thank you for the weekly meal, Kauvara! At least we can't die out with that..." He trailed off. He was wondering what would happen when they had pups. It might be a long while from now, but it was still heavy on his mind. He decided to ask what to do about it, but not now. He would ask about it later, when the pack had settled in together, he decided. "Well, friends? What do YOU think?"

**TLT:**

Anita advanced. The uni didn't back down. She merely reared and flashed her horn. The hunter in Anita's head carefully calculated her every move. The uni had lost blood, was wet, tired, and her wings were broken, among other thing. Anita's thoughtful, ditzy, spazzy self disappeared and in its wake was a hunter. A sly, sleek, ruthless lupe who loved the taste of blood. A cool calmness entered her eyes. The corners of her mouth lifted in a smirk. She lunged, grabbing a wing and jerking it down. She let go and dodged away, still smirking.

**Tasia:**

She gasped. This lupe intended to have her as a snack! Well, no use running now, she was disabled anyway.

He snorted, his eyes narrowed. Trab reared, and began down the slope. The lupe was right in his path. There was no stopping him. He just hoped he'd get there in time.

**TLT:**

The uni was getting frightened. A warning shot off in Anita's head. A scared, cornered uni would be much more dangerous than one that was running on the plains. Yet this one was injured. It should be easy prey... She slowly stalked toward the uni. She leaped again, catching the other wing in her jaws and bringing it down, ripping out several feathers in the process. A few droplets of blood splattered on the ground. Anita quickly dodged away, narrowly avoiding flying hooves. She leapt backwards, and stumbled over the body of Very, who was still unconscious and breathing hard. The hunter told her that this Uni was down, it would be easier prey than if it had no legs! But something else told her no, that wasn't right. She paused to think of why she had that feeling, and it gave her a chance for her true self to shine through.

The ruthless hunter left her eyes and she was once again a scared, innocent pup. The memories of Very shot through her mind. Anita sat down and howled a long remorseful note. She ignored the dark red uni who stood to the side, bewildered. She wandered over to where Very's head lay on the ground. She gently licked away the mud, then laid down her head resting on his massive neck. Her eyes flickered toward the uni, the expression on her face one of terrible sadness and not understanding. Anita closed her eyes, and let the tears run down her face. She had left Very for only a few minutes, but in that time she had tried to kill his good friend and had thought of him as food.

Very, the only sentient being she had trusted since... she was a pup, right before she had seen her first lupe death, she had thought of him as prey. She had made a semi-vow of never killing again, then proceeded to almost murder her friends.

The tears were flowing freely now. She was ashamed of what she had done, yet she could not stop the memory of the thrill of the hunt, taunting her prey and weighing options. Anita slowly stood up again, looked from Very to Gipha, licked Very's face once more, and walked slowly away, her tail tucked between her legs. 

Very stirred. Something warm, wet, caressed is face. A pressure on his neck. Darkness.

His eyelids fluttered once more with more gentle licking. He gave a soft moan. Everything hurt. His legs ached, his back was sore, and his neck felt like it was snapped in two. Even small muscle spasms sent waves of pain through his body. He tried to get up, to stand even against the pain. Nothing happened, other than the spikes of pain that shot through his legs. They wouldn't respond. He tried to just move a hoof. It remained still while he gasped from the pain. He panted with exhaustion. He opened an eye, to see if it would still work. It did. He saw Gipha panting, staring over him, her wings hanging terribly. He tried to look in the direction she was, but when he tried to move his neck, it was stabbed with needles of pain. He couldn't see what she was looking at. He sniffed the air. LUPE! Warning bells shot off, compounding his already horrible headache. He tried to get up, but only the pain greeted him. He blacked out again, his body welcoming the false sleep.

**Tasia:**

Gipha watched the lupe. She nodded slowly, understanding a little. The pup loved Very. Still, part of her mind screamed, _how can this be? She's a killer! _She tried to subdue it. Gipha nodded, ashamed, and nuzzled the unconscious uni affectionately.

The uni swam across- but what was happening? The mare was helping the aiding to the unconscious uni along with the lupe. How had this happened? Was it a trap?-! He wished he could swim faster "Gipha!" he called

The red mare turned. Trab had an emotion that was ecstasy and fear all at once. It _was_ Gipha- his daughter! "Gipha I'm coming!"

She said something, but Trab didn't hear.

**Uni:**

Lumino snorted loudly. He had never thought that Lupes would be so stupid. By a wave of his enormous wing, he made the false-Lumino disappear before diving into the lake ...

Orora & and herd 

Orora saw light not far above her beautiful head. Her silvery mane floating beside her, the Uni swam faster, kicking on her legs, guided by her ignited horn. She could see the other mares and foals splash to the surface, and caught a glimpse of her mother's lit horn.  
She wasn't far now ... just several meters ...

Orora felt her face stroked by the wind as she finally managed to the surface, and breathed deeply the fresh air, as if she had never did that before. Soaked, she saw her mother, Fratylia, smile at her, and she began to progress to the damp earth at the border of the lake, where the rest of the herd was busy drying themselves up ...

**TLT:**

Very felt a comforting nuzzle. He struggled to open his eyes and saw Gipha standing there. His chest was still heaving, but he was completely out of breath. He opened his mouth, but words didn't come out. He tried to stand again. The waves of pain weakened, and he had some control of his limbs. He rose shakily to his feet, but almost immediately fell down. He gasped for air. His lungs were burning. He glanced over the lake. The rest of the herd was swimming across it to the far shore. The battle with the lupes seemed to be over. It seemed everyone was safe. He mumbled a weak "Thanks" to Gipha, and fell over and asleep.

Anita wandered out in the plains for a while. She found a single slain Uni, the carcass old and mangled. There was still enough meat on it for a decent meal, and Anita relished the taste, but hated herself for it. 

Questions ran through her mind. Could she live with the herd? Could she find another lupe pack? If she found a pack, could she live with killing unis, and possibly attacking Very's herd? If she stayed with the herd, could she suppress her hunting instincts? She was scared by what had happened with Gipha. All that had happened was she let her temper get away, and her hunting instincts came in and she went out. She shuddered at the though. It would be simple enough for an unwary uni to get on her nerves and never see the light of day again. She had done it with a lupe, it would be simpler with a startled uni.

She thought of Very. He had been worried about her. He probably still was, if he was conscious at all. She decided, very suddenly, that she should stick with him for as long as he wanted. She had, after all, saved his life. Now with the lupe pack scattered and fragmented, there was a definite possibility that a hungry lupe had spotted the nearly dead Uni. She ran as fast as her legs would take her back to the lake. She wasn't hungry now, and she decided that was the reason she had gone into hunting mode.

She peeked through the bushes, and watched carefully the seen that was taking place. A black Uni had joined Gipha and Very. What was going on?

**Morgan:**

Wuff heard one Lupe suggest eating petpets. That could work. "Petpets might be good... But some are sentient. I don't want to destroy sentient life. Some aren't, though, so we will take them, if everyone agrees. Are we all agreed then?"

Ally felt a bit sad at the thought of killing petpets to eat, but she knew that there was no other way. Plants did Lupes no good, just wreaking havoc on their health. They had to be carnivorous. She recovered from sadness by the immense hunger overtaking her. "I agree. Kauvara? Today is Saturday, so would you mind..." Kauvara cut her off.

"Of course not, Ally! I'll bring some food right away." 13 Lupes to feed weekly. Oh dear. Oh well, at least Wuff is banning them from eating Kaus. She shuddered involuntarily. That was a disturbing thought. That and the fact that Ally might've had to eat Uni meat otherwise. Kauvara quickly found the food and returned. "Alright, I have a full meal for each of you. You deserve it after your long journey. Here you go, two bottles of water so you can carry one with you and fill it up later, ten Deli Slices, and a milkshake each. That ought to be enough." She handed each Lupe the meal. "That's what you'll get whenever you come."

Ally headed straight over to the food. It had been days since she and Wuff had eaten. She ate all of it and, finally full, curled up and took a nap. She was exhausted! She had had very little sleep, and none since she had become a Lupe! She drifted off to sleep and dreamt a very strange dream... _'There are Lupes everywhere, killing the Unis!! Mother told Lily to run with her, but forgot about me! I'm trapped here, up against a rock wall!!! Oh gosh, is this how I'm going to die?! That black Lupe in front of me is about to lunge! He already broke my wings so badly that I doubt I'll ever fly well again, if I even ever leave this spot! Why won't Mother even help me?! Wha-what's that?! That blur... It's a Lupe! He just knocked the one who was about to kill me out of the way! Oh no! He's coming over here now! He'll kill me! Won't anyone help me?!' Ally's mind is racing. The Shadow Lupe comes up to her._

"Are... You... All... Right...?" He gasped, out of breath, "Zhairk almost killed you! I told him to stop! Why, you're my own age! Barely more than a foal! You poor thing! Here, follow me. I know a safe place. He can't follow us there." the Shadow Lupe goes off in a direction away from the massacre. He leads Ally to a small clearing off in the woods. "They haven't found this place... Yet. They'll come someday, but for now it's the safest place for miles. Your wings... Will you ever be able to fly again? What's you name?"

Ally was shocked. Lupes killed! They didn't help Unis! They ate them! Why was this one so... different? "M-my name's Ally. What's y-yours?" The Lupe spoke one word in reply.

"Wuff." For the rest of the battle, Wuff paced around her, leaving a trail in the grass. 

Ally admired him immediately. He moved so fluidly, he was so kind, he was so brave... She was finally sent to sleep with his endless pacing, no longer afraid for her life. 'So this is love... No one has felt it for me, and I have felt it for no one... Until now...'

Wuff looked down on Ally, fast asleep. 'I've vowed to never hunt a Uni again, if only to be sure that she'll live. She is so much like me... I am an orphan and she has no parents who care for her... I'll be sure that she's safe...' he thought, and continued pacing until the dawn broke... Meanwhile, in the present day, Wuff was watching her again.  
_'I wonder what she's dreaming about...' _Wuff thought, but said nothing. At first it seemed she was having a nightmare, but then she seemed to calm and her sleep deepened. Wuff had never noticed it until now. That Uni he had saved... It had been Ally. But she had to have died! She ran away from the herd! And then... She had followed him. Her only friend. Wuff's mind was spinning. Why hadn't he noticed before?! He had decided to inform the pack about his vow the day that she had left. He found out later that Ally was gone and had run off into the woods... He had thought that the pack he decided to make Wuff feel even worse. He didn't know! He hadn't known! Until now. Boy, was he ever confused! "Ally" he whispered softly "I didn't fail you after all, did I? Now... Who would've thought that this would ever happen? Sweet Dreams, Ally, my one true love... Sweet dreams..." He was suddenly peaceful. He realized that had to be fate. A Uni and a Lupe? In these times? What else could it be? Ally's white fur was smudged with dirt and blood. His blood. Ally had had to carry him from where he had been injured. He remembered how viciously she had attacked the Lupes in his name. She had lost her mind. He would've done the same, despite vowing to never kill anything sentient again. _'Love is a powerful thing.' _he realized, and found that he had known it all along, but never admitted it. _'What an idiot I am!'_

**Tasia:**

"Where did that lupe go?"

Gipha was surprised by the black stallion's appearance "Not sure," she said.

"Did he hurt you?"

"_She_" Gipha began "caused no more damage than was already done."

"That's good! You know, I know Lupe defense," he grinned "It's one of the things a free roamer learns. I taught it to your mother, did she teach you?"

"My mother? You knew her?" 

"Um, well," he looked nervous. He began to inch away.

"_Trab!_" Gipha turned, and so did the uni. Thereda was coming out of the water, shaking the water out of her mane. She walked right up to the black uni.

"Rede," he said kindly.

"I thought you were dead."

"Not dead, but almost. My spirit died the day I left you."

"Wait a minute!" the two unis turned to Gipha "Trab?" she questioned "My, father?"

Her parents nodded.

**Uni:**

Orora looked at Gipha from far away. Thereda, although soaked, had finally found her daughter. The white Uni smiled, the slight wind stroking her wet mane - wait a second. Who's that black Uni beside them? Gipha looked as if she knew him ... Thereda too. Frowning, Orora shook her head, and several silver drops of water glided to the ground.

Just then, a huge burst of white shot into the air. Orora, surprised, jumped, and looked as the huge column of water fell down, creating a gigantic splash. Lumino was flying in the air, but he didn't looked as if he had swum; not a single drop of water clung to his golden coat.  
Relieved, the white Uni galloped to her father, and he hugged her tightly.

Fratylia stepped up, and Lumino nuzzled her.

"Hey, look, Lumino, who's that?" Fratylia pointed out. "My, he really looks like Trab, doesn't he?" 

The lead stallion frowned, and approached the three Unis ... 

The silver-coated Lupe stood there, watching Orora being nuzzled by her parents. Lumino then walked off, towards another little family.  
He then stepped forwards, and playfully jumped before the Uni. She was so beautiful! Gradyti knew that, even if he can't be Orora's mate, he had deep feelings for her. Oh how he wished that he could protect her! He wanted to be part of the herd ... and he would do anything to be her mate. Even abandoning his Lupe appearance ...

That's it! He knew about a Kau name Kauvara, who could brew any potion and heal any wound. If he went there, he could become a Uni at last!

"What are you doing, Gradyti?" Orora's soft voice seemed so clear in his mind.

"O - Orora ... " the Lupe stammered, not really looking at her, "I ... I ... I love you!" Gradyti broke off. "Please, Orora ... I really love you ... I - I ... oh, how I wish I could be a Uni ... do you understand ... ?"

"Gradyti!" Orora gasped. "You - you ... I - I ... how to say ... I - oh, I love you too!" Orora sighed. "I - I felt that the very first time I saw you," the Uni smiled. "You were so ... so like me!"

The Lupe blinked. He had thought that she would push him away, but she didn't ... she even said that she loved him! 

"Come then, Orora," Gradyti licked the Uni with affection, "we're going to Kauvara's - I need her potions to become a Uni!"

The white Uni nodded silently, and without further words, they sped off ...

**Morgan:**

Ally woke up with a start It was dark already. She forgot where and what she was for a moment, still caught up in her nightmare. She remembered why her mother and family had hated her since birth. They had been afraid to get attached to her because they knew that the Lupes would come for her someday. Her horn would not light or sharpen, her wings were weak as a butterfly's, her hooves were dull, and her body held no magic. She was also the smallest Uni anyone had ever seen. She was sure to die at a young age. But she hadn't. Wuff had protected her. She had no chance without him. "WUFF!!" she screamed, and realized what was going on. The pack still slept because of a slumberberry potion Kauvara had given them because they were restless, but Wuff had wanted to be alert. He raced over, heart pounding madly. He had to get to her. He reached her, and she leaned against his shoulder, crying. She told him everything this time, and Wuff wasn't all that surprised.

_'I shoulda known' _he thought to himself, and comforted Ally back to sleep... She wouldn't have a nightmare any time soon if Wuff watched over her. She finally felt safe. She had never felt safe before this, but that was over. It was a new life, and she had no regrets. She whispered thank you to him and drifted off to sleep. There wasn't a nightmare this time, just dreams of their future together. Ally knew that she should've been born a Lupe, but now everything was ok.

Ally's stomach growled and woke her up. _'Hungry again? I ate a few hours ago! Wha-what?! My stomach MOVED!! It's like I didn't chew my buzzer properly and it's alive and kicking... Only it feels like twelve of 'em! SHEESH! I'd better tell Kauvara and Wuff...' _she thought. "Wuff? Honey? My stomach's acting strangely. It's kicking! I'm going to Kauvara."

"You aren't sick, are you?!" Wuff asked worriedly, having woken up the moment Ally needed him. "I'll go with you!" Together they headed for Kauvara's.

A mile or so off... Kauvara was napping when she heard a KNOCK KNOCK on the door. "Darn Restockers! I need to sleep you know!" she muttered and went for the door. The words "Go away" were almost out of her mouth when she saw it was Ally and Wuff. She swallowed her words and said "What's going on? What's happened that you came at two in the morning?!" She was worried. 

"Kauvara? Could you take a look at my stomach? I'm gaining weight, eating a lot, and never full. Am I sick?" Ally said. Kauvara examined Ally.

"No, honey, you aren't sick! Far from it! You're uh... Um... How do I say... Pregnant? You have at least five or six pups inside you, maybe up to twelve! No wonder you're hungry!!"

"P-p-p-pregnant?!?!?! B-b-but when? How long?!"

"You have just a day before they're born, Ally. Stay with me tonight. I'll help. Wuff? Go back to the pack and tell them what's happened, then return. Tomorrow you'll be a father." Kauvara took Ally inside and left Wuff standing, shocked, out on the porch. The light went out. He ran off to the pack, howling all the way.

((OOC: Sorry for being so random... Ally was too distracted to notice before, does that work?))

**TLT:**

Anita crouched behind the bushes while the two Unis talked. A third came over. Apparently they were Trab and Thereda. Anita cocked her head and waited. When they seemed thoroughly engrossed with each other, she snuck around them and burst through the bush next to Very. She was pretty sure they weren't planning on hurting him, but she was there just in case.

She laid down with her head resting on Very's back, her body hidden almost completely by his massive, still form. His leg twitched. A wing flicked, the feathers tickling her nose. She watched Very closely. An eyelid moved. She carefully got up and moved toward his head. She licked his forehead, and arranged his mane neatly. She sat down and looked at him. He opened on eye. 

Lupe! Very struggled to get up. He was down and a lupe was there ready to attack! No, not ready. Waiting. Very battled to conquer his instincts. His head hurt. He managed to get upright, though not standing. He shook his head, trying to clear away the pain and the cloud that covered his eyes. It helped only slightly. He recognized the lupe. Anita! He nickered weakly and nuzzled her. She crawled next to him and laid down. He turned his head toward the rest of the unis. He said a meek a shy hello. His voice was scratchy. Anita perked her ears up. She stood up and barked at the unis. "Don't stand there like idiots! Get him some water!" She turned and nuzzled her friend gently, still watching the uni's every move. She was suspicious. She growled to make sure they heard her. She licked Very again reassuringly, then stared pointedly at the unis.

**Uni:**

Kauvara saw two blurs dashing to her home. Leaving the window, she went to open the door, mumbling something about 'future mothers shouldn't be disturbed ... '.

The two almost smashed into her when she opened the light oak door. It was a pure white Uni and a Silvery Lupe. She let them inside and told them to not do too much noise: 

"Please, what can I do for you? Keep quiet, I beg you ... a Lupess is going to have pups!"

Gradyti gasped loudly, before being hushed by Kauvara.

"W - w - what?!" The silver Lupe yelped.

Orora slammed a wing on the Lupe's jaw and inquired to Kauvara:

"He wants a potion to become a Uni."

"Holy ... first the Uni wanted to be a Lupe, then the Lupe wants to become a Uni ... "

The starry Kau walked away, brewing the potion, leaving Orora and Gradyti in outmost shock.

"What did she say?" Orora whispered.

"I dunno," Gradyti pulled Orora's wing off of his mouth.

A while later, the Kau returned with a flask filled with a wonderful and bizarre liquid, as clear as water, which bubbled constantly.

"Here. Drink this, and you will become a Uni. Please wait, I'm going to take care of the Lupess - "

Gradyti impatiently uncorked the bottle, and, without thinking on the matter, let the liquid flow into his throat. 

The Lupe immediately felt his paws become hard and resistant hooves, a sharp horn grew on his head, and his tangled fur became a soft and shining coat.

As Gradyti opened his eyes, he saw Orora giving her warm, radiant smile at him.

"I AM A UNI!!!" The former Lupe tested his long, elegant legs as he jumped into the air, and his wings transported him delicately to the ground, where he ran towards his love and hugged her freely.

"Oh, Orora ... my love!"

The white Uni simply smiled and drifted to sleep in Gradyti's wings ...

Back at the Herd 

Lumino glared dangerously at the intruder Uni and at the tiny Lupe.

"May I ask you who you are, to command us, Unis, peaceful herbivores? Do you know that a kick from any of us could kill you? I do think that I am right, when I say that you are young?" The lead stallion's booming voice caught the attention of all of the herd. "Listen, little one ... " Lumino had to curve down his mighty neck to reach the Lupe's height. "We, Unis, do not kill for no reason. We will look after your Uni, for this herd know not fear as long as I rule over all of these mares and foals. However," Lumino's eyes narrowed in warning, "consider yourself happy that you didn't scare my herd - if one kick is mortal, think about dozens ... at the same time." 

With that, Lumino flicked his tail and told some Unis to take care of the newcomer Uni, before snorting, in a very distinct "goodbye" manner to the minuscule Lupe, and climbing up a hill to look for Lupe packs.

**Morgan:**

Ally had just finished having her pups. She'd heard and smelled some Unis, but she had been too busy to care. _'12 pups?! From a Uni?! Now THIS is funny! They're so sweet!' _She turned to her pups. They weren't like anything she'd ever seen. They each looked different.

((A/N: Descriptions:

Etsu: Pink Male Lupe with pale Green Wings and Sky Blue Eyes. No intelligence, lots of common sense. Best friends with Nani and Wakarimasen.

Nani: Black Female Lupe with Red Wings and Purple Eyes. No common sense, lots of intelligence. Best friends with Etsu and Wakarimasen.

Wakarimasen: White Male Lupe with White Wings and Pink eyes. No common sense or intelligence. Best friends with Etsu and Nani. Deaf but telepathic.

Lily: Split Black and Orange Female Uni without wings or horn (horse) and Red Eyes. Mega intelligent with decent common sense. Loner.

Rewop: Invisible Male Lupe with glowing wings (all you see are wings). Dark and evil. Loner but pretends to be a ghost to scare people. 

Aloyarc: Rainbow Female Lupe with Spotted wings and Yellow eyes. Random. Nuff' said.

Bob: Pastel Rainbow Male Lupe with Invisible Wings and Black eyes. Shy. Quiet.

Mike: Red Female Lupe with Purple Wings and Brown eyes. Insane. Funny. Random. Did I mention Insane?

It: Golden Female Lupe with Diamond Wings and Emerald Green Eyes. Just like Mike.

Moya: Green Female Lupe with Green Wings and Green Eyes. ME!!

Drew: Shadow Male Lupe no wings Black Eyes. Loud, obnoxious, sarcastic, evil.

Amanda: Yellow Female Lupe with orange Wings and Blue Eyes. Dumb, annoying, stalker, jumps to conclusions, obsessed with learning about Neopets.))

Ally watched them stand up and try their wings. Didn't work yet. She would've laughed, but sighed instead. She wanted Wuff to see them.

Meanwhile...

Wuff had gathered the pack and taken them to Kauvara's. He ignored the Unis in the hall and rushed to Ally. He gasped when he saw his pups. "W-w-wings?!" Suddenly he realized it. "They're half Uni! Ohh! How cute!" He ran over to his pups, slightly startled by Rewop, and took them outside. He showed them to the shocked pack. "These are my children! Treat them as you would any other Lupes." But he was worried about Lily. She was defenseless. He resolved to take good care of them all. He loved them like Ally. He was the proudest Lupe on the Plains, and he howled out everything about them to the world. It echoed off down the Plains...

**Uni:**

Orora and Gradyti stepped quickly aside as a shadow Lupe burst through the entrance and whizzed beside them, right into another room which had its door ajar.

Gradyti shook his head; "Mad restockers ... - "

The Silver Uni was struck dump in mid-sentence by the sight of the same Lupe coming back out - but he was accompanied by a dozen of tiny Lupe-Uni cross creatures! Orora gasped faintly:

"W - what _happened _to them?" 

Gradyti then heard something, and he perked his new Uni ears backwards. Then he jolted back, and saw, to his great surprise, a small pack of Lupes, all staring at the bizarre creatures!

"Holy ... !" Gradyti neighed in shock, before rearing powerfully onto his great hind legs; "Get away!"

The Silver Uni kicked, throwing his hooves forwards and missing a Lupe by an inch or so. Incredible as it seemed, the Lupe didn't budge. Snorting with surprise, Gradyti lifted his legs, fearing a surprise attack; but the Lupe just calmly sat down, staring at him.

"Gradyti," a soft voice murmured into his ear. It was Orora. "Gradyti ... calm down. It's the new Lupe pack, the one that swore that they'll never hurt any Uni."

"Huh?" The Uni let his front hooves hit the ground back again. "Did you say ... 'swore that they'll never hurt any Uni'? That cannot be ... come on, sweetie, you know that it's a lie!"

"Whatever," the White Uni blushed. "Nice to meet you," she added, facing the Lupes.

**Morgan:**

The pack responded with "Nice to meet you, too. What are you doing here?" They were curious. One Uni smelled like a Lupe... GRADYTI?! They said nothing. Yet.

Wuff was staring at the Uni who had tried to squash him. "Why did you try to kill me? I have done nothing to you and I never will. But stay away from my children or you'll regret it. Deeply. Remember that." Wuff was proud of his pups. He was a father. He just hoped that no one would tease them. If they did, he couldn't be responsible for what his voice did. Most likely the Virtupets Space Station would explode from noise overload.

Ally had finished resting. She had been EXHAUSTED! After having 12 pups (All but one of which had wings, and that one had hooves!) who could blame her! She went out to see her pups and saw some idiot of a Uni trying to stomp her mate. "Keep your stinking hooves off of him!" She growled angrily at the Uni. She noticed that he had a mate also. "That's my mate your about to smush!! Let him alone!" His mate said pleased to meet you, but she didn't trust them any further than she could throw them. And Lupes don't have opposable thumbs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tasia:**

Life on the plain had proved well to her. Phunis was courting Fay, though nothing had happened yet. They would spend whole afternoons away from the pack, exploring the more rural and romantic parts of neopia central. Phunis had even learnt how to manage neopoints, and had bought her a mallard (which Fay named Waddle). Fay and Phunis were just making their way back to the herd, Waddle trying to keep up between them, when a lupe approached them.

"The alpha had her pups, and you wont believe what they look like!" 

Curious, they followed the lupe and witnessed the strange pups "Geez," Fay said "Twelve of 'em? That almost doubles ah numbahs!"

"I thought there were only twelve of us anyway?"

"That's right," Fay said to herself, solemnly. Shiko had left, long ago without a word. No one in the pack whether he was alive or dead. Fay was saddened- if it weren't for Shiko, she would have never of had the life she had now. 

The pups were half uni! How could this be? He was pondering this, and saw an even stranger sight in the crowd- two unis. He knew that the pack had struck a pact with the herd, but it was so strange to see a uni that a couple lupes weren't attacking.

The silver uni seemed to be having a confrontation with Wuff- Phunis's shackles raised. Then the white lead him away, and address him by the name, Gradyti

"Gradyti?" Phunis spoke out loud "I used to know a lupe named Gradyti. He disappeared, and no one ever saw him again. I say, good thing for him. He missed our whole Hod's killing spree!" he said this last part so much force he quaked. He hated Hod and what the evil lupe and forced him to do.

Fay licked his ears and whispered "That's over now."

The gray mass shifted and moved beneath him. Shiko stared into the angry, yet ever forgiving sea. This was it. His body felt light, lifting from his feet. He rocked back and forth, wondering if he really wanted to do this.

He decided, he could wait. He stepped away, and back into the barren landscape he had since now called Home.

From the shadows, the blue gray lupe was being watched. The animal moved through the brush, getting prepared to make her move.

**TLT:**

Anita stared coldly at the Uni. When he ended his little speech, she said in a low vioce, "Why do I tell you what to do? Because you are doing nothing. That means you need something to do. I gave you something to do. Not to mention my best friend is laying on the ground dying as we have this little conversation. As to your comment on killing, Lupes do not kill without reason. We kill to eat. To survive. Its part of life. You kill plants daily when you forage. Is that not the same thing? If we could eat plants, we would, but as we can not, we take live food. No matter. You do not seem eager to help, and thus you will provide only bare essentials. It would be more helpful if you left with your herd than stayed and tried to help." With that, she turned away and began her care of Very.

She called to her petpet, Faux the beekadoodle, who had been hiding out for a while, snuggled in Anita thick fur around her neck. The little bird was eager to help. She flew off and found a large leaf and brought it to her master. Anita filled it with water, then offered to her friend. Very drank it all quickly. She repeated this several times. When the uni had had enough, Anita went to he lake and dipped her fluffy tail in the water. It was dripping wet and Anita rushed back over to Very and laid it across his forehead, letting the water drip across his head. He sighed and muttered a weak thanks. The beekadoodle was busy gathering edible weeds and brush, picking around for the ones she knew to be tasty. Very ate a little, but was too tired to eat. Anita didn't force him, and lulled him to sleep. She was still watching the Unis carefully. She knew they didn't trust her, and she didn't trust them. The beekadoodle sat on a high tree branch on the look out for lupes. She saw none yet.  


Jauck had been cautious since he had seen the lupe that had been banned from the pack. He disagreed slightly with her banning, but he knew they didn't do those things for no reason. He had hated the lupe anyway, and had heard what he had said. He deserved what he got. Anita did exactly what he would've, if he was in her place. But he still was cautious. He never wanted to meet her in a bad temper. And he admitted being horrified at the time of the incident. How would you do if you had seen something as brutal as that. Though part of it could be attributed to what the little idiot had said, as well as the swiftness of his death. It was so fast it made him shuddered as he though of it. Even on a hunt he had never seen something as swift. Yet he had followed her, trying to find out what she was doing without a pack. With their old pack shattered, it was pointless to stick around. He was very curious of her relationship with the uni she followed. He had wondered why exactly she rejected the deal for getting into the pack, which was now broken even more than his.

Now she had gone toward the lake. He was curious as to what she was up to. But there were Unis, the whole herd of them on the shore near her. What had happened to her? Unis were dangerous for a lone lupe.

**Tasia:**

Trab looked from Lumino to Anita. Then he said "I've seen many things on these plains, and a kind lupe isn't new. I would entirely that this young lupe actually means to help our friend, Very did you call him?" he looked to his daughter for assistance, and she nodded "Very." He confirmed "However, I did see a sight which troubled me quite a bit. See, I saw this pup attacking this mare here, who I later found out to be my daughter.

"I refuse to leave this uni in your care only, lupe. Though it's obvious we do not have the resources to heal her here." he paused, and turned his head sideways as if listening to the chatter of a tick on his shoulder "I have traveled far, and I know a place where Very can get the attention he needs. But it is a very long journey, nearly a day's run, for the most fit uni."

He turned to the rest of the herd, yet kept the young lupe in his peripheral vision "Requesting permission to consult with the herd leader. Who is he?"

Hopsos had so little meat on them, but they were easy to catch. Shiko also survived on non sentient creatures- animals which migrated to this wasted place. It was without decent green, and subsequently without herd animals and, consequently, without lupes. They had adapted poorly in an environment stripped all natural predators, and they were easy catches for a single hunter. Shiko bent his mouth around, trying to get a rubbery pink ear out of his teeth.

There was a sound in the bushed. Shiko tightened his muscles. There was something here, something big! He set his tail between his legs, but was otherwise ready to pounce.

A green-black mass came running toward him. Just at the moment Shiko's muscles released, and he pounced. He was thrown back, and his ribs hit a tree. He groaned.

"Hey, you look like you tooka hard blow. Sorry about that, but I hadta keep you pouncing on me."

Shiko groaned "Who are you?" 

"Hi! My name's Pehanoie! But you can call me Noe!" 

Shiko lifted his head. He turned to the creature that called itself Noe. His eyes widened.

She was a uni, that was the only thing he knew that it resembled. But, no. It was not a uni. It's features, while still equine, were more dedicatedly chiseled than those of an uni. It's legs were long and it's neck arched elegantly. However, grayish mane hair fell into black wells of eyes. The creature had no wings, and tt also had a strange horn that curved like a sickle. The tail was thick and powerful- like that of a fish. Wait a minute...Shiko searched his memory.

Yes, the old tales spoke about creatures, distant relatives to the unis, that lived in the sea. But according legend, these animals were absent of back legs- and the creature who called herself Noe certainly stood on all fours. Very strange indeed. Perhaps, the tales had been wrong. What had they been called...peophin "Are you a peophin?"

Her black eyes looked very dark for a second. Then she said "Almost got it. I'm a uniphin!"

"Uni...phin?"

"Yep! The best parta two worlds!"

"Oh. Okay."

"So, what's your name?"

"Komoshiko."

"SHEEK! I love it! Now," she tilted her head "how come you're here?"

Shiko snorted "My name is Komoshiko, or even Shiko, not Sheek!"

"Okay Sheek. Now, tell me why you're here? I thought I was the only one who lived in this wasteland!"

Shiko growled a little, then said "You live here? For how long?"

"Oh, I dunno. All summer,"

"But, why would you live in a place like this?"

For a second, the uniphin looked absolutely cross. Then she whinnied laughter "That's what I asked you, silly!"

"Well, I came here to get away from sentient creatures, especially animals like you!"

Noe gave him a sideways glance "You like to insult people. Doesn't work if it's not true."

He looked up angrily into the uniphin's black eyes.

"First of all, you never met anyone like me, because there isn't anyone like me! I'm unique! Sure, there are other uniphins in the world- and peonis for that matter! But I bet you none of them have no wings, back legs, the peophin tail and a curved horn! Sure, there are peophin tailed, no back legged, winged, horned (not of the curved variety)- and wingless, normal horn, no peophin tail, back legs, AND then there are the type with a uni tail and no back legs- their cripples- but none like me! And even so, you won't get this fur color-"

"I HONESTLY DON'T GIVE A CARE ABOUT NO TAIL, NO HORN, CURVED BACK LEGS OR ANYTHING! I WAS JUST TRYING TO INSULT YOU SO YOU'D GO AWAY!" 

"Aha! So he admits it! Well then, if you want to get away from me, why don't you just walk away?"

"Knowing you, you'll follow me."

"Oh! A smart one! Yes, I'll follow you!"

Shiko growled, pitiful and weak "What do you want?"

"Nothing."

"Then leave me alone."

"I won't do that."

Shiko flicked his tail and made his way to his favorite tree, which he liked to rest under.

Noe followed.

**Morgan:**

Ally and Wuff decided not to burden Kauvara with their pack that now had more than twenty Lupes in it. They set out for the plain, but not before Kauvara insisted on giving them a gift.

"Here, take this Ally. You need SOMETHING to help carry them all around, so I thought I'd give you this. Thank you for showing me that not only Restockers care that I exist, and letting me help you with your dreams." Kauvara said, looking sad that they were going to leave. She handed them a cloud. "It's made of part of the cloud by the Hidden Tower. It's strong enough to support the weight of all 12 pups and it has magic so it'll follow you. They won't fall out and they'll be safe and everything when you put them in. It'll take a large burden off of you." She gently placed the pups inside, said goodbye to everyone, and waved at them till the disappeared into the darkness. Then she turned and went back inside, completely forgetting about the Unis that had been there.

Ally and Wuff led the entire pack out into the middle of the Plains and decided to go petpet hunting. They noticed a stream nearby, however, and went to get a drink. Ally went first and screamed. Wuff saw something curl around her neck and ran over to her, the pack parting to let him through. Rewop was in the Cloud Pen and his wings shed some light on the matter. A little Blue Tanizard had curled around her neck. Ally had gotten startled. The Tanizard was so sweet that Ally couldn't let them eat it, not to mention that there was very little meat on it anyway. She named her Tammy and decided that she would keep an eye out while they slept to make herself useful. The rest of the night was uneventful, with the obvious exception of the hunt. They captured a huge hoard of petpets, and before they chose what they would eat, they noticed that some looked intelligent. Pretty soon, almost every Lupe had a petpet, and the pups were no exception. Each one got a petpet of their own. 

((A/N:  
Rewop: Ghost Whoot  
Etsu: Black Spardel  
Nani: Mirgle  
Wakarimasen: Psimouse  
Moya: Rainbow Noil  
Lily: Halloween Angelpuss  
Aloyarc: Tyrannian Bearog  
Bob: Alkenore   
Mike: Snomorg  
It: Purple Bloopy  
Drew: Vullard  
Amanda: Triffin))

They were all happy that night, having eaten their fill on Buzzers and Hopsos. They stretched out to sleep under the stars that night, and no one noticed that one Uni-Lupe (laughingly referred to as Upesies (Oopsies) or Lunis (Loonies)) was awake and concentrating very hard.

There was no wind, but a twig lifted itself up and began scribbling a picture in the dirt. It was of a Starry Kau, two Lupes, and a mountain of pups. One pup in the picture was sitting in the corner, watching their mouths move and wondering what good it did. The twig, job completed, fell silently to the ground. Two pink eyes searched everywhere for an explanation. He turned to his Psimouse. He concentrated very hard, thinking _What is going on? I feel like there's something wrong with me. Why do all of the adults and pups move their mouths? Why? I don't understand..._ ((A/N: that was translated from what he would've really thought.)) His Psimouse heard him.

_Master Wakarimasen? It's your Psimouse, Wakarimashita. You may call me Mosh if I may call you Waka. I can understand what you're thinking. You must be telepathic. You are deaf and can't hear like your siblings can. You are different, which isn't bad. I myself am telepathic and psychic like you. We can both see the future, and I knew that you wouldn't eat me. Master Wakarimasen? We could be friends... I could tell you what the others are saying and respond for you. _

_Really? Thank you, Mosh! Yes, call me anything you like, I didn't know my name til you told me. I'm starting to get sleepy, Mosh. Why don't we go to sleep. I'll protect you from anything that'll gobble you up. Poor little pink creatures and flying little striped things... Good night, Mosh. Sleep well... _They curled up and slept under the full moon that was steadily climbing into the night sky.

**Uni:**

Lumino snorted with amusement. That little Lupe, snapping to the lead stallion, the mighty Lumino? The most powerful, bravest and the most famous Uni of the plains? Many Unis laughed kindly at the sight. Sending another Uni as sentinel, the golden Uni walked peacefully back to the Lupe.

"All right, child. Our long-lost -" Lumino set an amused look on the black stallion "- friend, Trab, is right. Maybe I've been too harsh; we'll take care of your friend - Very, is that right? - and give him water. This young stallion had told his story to some of us, and I guess that he could join us without much problem. Be before that, let me show you a trick." Lumino winked playfully at both Trab and Anita.

The great Uni waved his horn in a long curve, and he began to glow from everywhere. As he shone brighter than the sun, his silhouette split into two, then four, and even eight! Finally, the light faded, and eight Lumino, exactly the same the one from the other, were standing.  
The real Lumino chuckled at the young Lupe's shocked face, and stepped out from the other Lumino.

"These are illusions," the Uni explained. "I can make them do anything I want. Look - " 

One of the 'Lumino' glowed bright again, and became smaller and smaller. When he reappeared, he had Anita's exact likeness. 

"Funny, huh? Well, even though they are images, they can be touched, they have flesh and bone. So, I can make them fly over to where Trab said and bring some water back." With that, the seven remaining illusions (the fake 'Anita' changed back to a 'Lumino') all stood before Trab, waiting for the longitudes and latitudes of the area.  
The real lead stallion closed his eyes firmly, and his horn glowed strongly. The same golden glow appeared around Very, and Lumino slowly lifted him off of the ground, and onto a bed of soft grass and plants.

"There. He can stay here while the other 'Lumino' get the water ... "

Orora & Gradyti 

"Are you ... WUFF?!" The silver Uni's ears jerked up. "Oh my Fyora ... I'd thought that I had lost you forever!" The Uni stepped up and hugged the Lupe. 

"Aren't you ... the pack's new Alpha?! Wow! And so these pups are yours, right? So ... you've found a mate?" The Uni looked behind Wuff, and saw a pretty white Lupe coming. She had cried something about hurting her mate, but she was now pretty quiet. 

"Hey ... " Orora voiced, her eyes narrowing in a dawning comprehension, "what's her name, Wuff? I thought ... that she smelled ... quite Uni-like ... oh, her name is Ally? That reminds me ... in my herd ... there was a Uni called Ally. She wanted to be a Lupe sometime ... and her mother disowned her." The Uni shook her head in disgust, her silver mane flying. "I hated her decision. And quite some weeks after Ally left, the pack attacked the mother and her remaining child - Lily, that was the name, I think - and they perished under the Lupes' teeth." Orora sighed. "Oh well."

Gradyti had listened carefully to his mate's speech, and he walked back, licking the Uni's soft cheek.

**Tasia:**

Trab was glad Lumino welcomed him back. In the gold uni's place, Trab thought he would have never forgiven himself. "It's across the plain, in this direction-" he began thundering across the plain, as fast as his muscular legs could carry him, Very needed attention as fast as possible.

"Uni and lupe, how is it possible?"

"Methinks either Ally or Wuff isn't entiahly honest about theyah past."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh Phunie, it's obvious one of them was a uni!"

"Not Wuff. He was considered strange before, but he has always been a lupe."

"Then Ally." 

Phunis shook his head "Lupe and uni, uni and lupe, who'd ever of thought it was possible?"

Fay nodded "That's why all neopets are boahn without the ability to reproduce." 

Phunis jumped up "What did you say?"

"So that we wont get hybrids like that. Not that theyah bad, just sometimes there are genetical diseases and stuff. Though I think they messed up as soon as the zafah'a came along..."

"But, but, how are baby pets born?"

"Ya need a baby paint brush fah that."

"But...how did you come to be?" 

"Oh, I was created."

"I'm lost." 

"Well, you know, it's genetics." Phunis stared at him blankly. She sighed "I was cloned from an adult red lupe. I grew quickly. Then some usah came along, wanted to adopt a red lupe, smacked lame name on me I could never shake myself of, and whamo! Garuwomon, the red lupe!"

Phunis listened to her, his mind reeling "All red lupes look the same?"

"Well, yeah. And blue lupes and green lupes and yellow!"

"But, what about," he looked to the pup Etsu "What about pink?" 

"The pink lupe hasn't been released, but I could be painted shadow, like Nani there."

"_Painted?_" 

"Yeah," but she could see he needed an extra push "With a paintbrush. It changes a neopet's DNA slightly, like the gene fah fur colah. And some paint brushes change it more than slightly, like Darigan or mutant. Man, what I would give to be Darigan,"

"Who's Darigan?"

She shrugged "Some emperor dude."

"You don't sound very interested for a lupe who wants to be him."

"I don't want to be _Darigan_! I want to be _Darigan_!" 

"..."

"It's a _colah_!" 

"Darigan's a color?"

Fay groaned "Oh Phunis, go to sleep." she laid down.

Phunis, however, couldn't make his mind stop churning. Fay, unable to have pups! Didn't she know how scarred she was? And, they would never be able to have pups together! The thought filled him with a terrible pain. Why didn't she see how terrible this was!

**Morgan:**

Waka (Waka is Wakarimasen's nickname) and Mosh were sitting together by the stream. No one else was awake yet. They were enjoying the breeze. Mosh wanted to help improve Waka's psychic abilities, so he came up with a plan. _Waka? Why don't you try to lift me with your psychic abilities? Just concentrate...  
_  
_But Mosh, I could drop you and you'd get hurt!  
_  
Mosh smiled _Don't worry, I'll be fine. _

Waka decided to trust Mosh, so he concentrated really hard. Mosh floated up and up and up til he was just a tiny speck. Waka lost concentration when he got startled by what he was doing. _MOSH!! _he called loudly, scared of what was happening. Mosh was plummeting down through the clouds, until he opened a little umbrella... He floated slowly down and landed on Waka's head. _M-mosh? You're okay! But how? _

Mosh pointed to his umbrella, and they both continued practicing happily til the sun fully rose.

**Tasia:**

"Dad! Wait for me! I want to come with!" but the black uni was gone. 

"Stupid stallion. I just _hate _him!"

Gipha turned in shock "Mother! But I thought you loved him!" 

Thereda sighed contently "I do."

**Morgan:**

The pack was starting to wake up as the sun rose. Ally asked Tammy the Tanizard if anything had happened while they slept, and she motioned to her son, Waka. Ally called out for him, but he did nothing.

Waka was thinking. _I'm feeling hungry now... I think that I'll go ask Mama for some food. _He turned around and saw Ally bounding over to him, mouth flapping up and down. _Mama? _He decided to ask her for breakfast, so he sent her images of food.

Ally was scared. Waka was just standing there, though she called him frantically. She had almost reached him when she felt hungry. She saw food in her thoughts. '_What's going on?!_' she thought desperately, and Mosh decided to step in.

"Ally? Your son, Wakarimasen, is deaf but psychic. He is sending you and the rest of the pack images of food because he is hungry." _Waka? Your mother doesn't understand. Stop the image flow. _

_Ok, Mosh. I thought that everyone could do this...? _

_No, Waka, only you and me... Just the two of us. _

"What does 'deaf' mean? And what is sai-kick? Why would he want to kick something if he's hungry?" Ally asked, tilting her head to one side.

Mosh explained it to her, and she was shocked.

"My... My baby can't hear anything? He can do magic?! ((Mosh had had to change the terms so she'd understand)) He can't speak?!?!"

"He can speak to me, and to me alone. I will tell you what he says, but be warned. He is extremely powerful, though he doesn't know it. I have seen what his power can do at a mere one day old, barely a pup, and it is stronger than anything I have ever encountered. He must not know this until at LEAST his first birthday! He can do many, many things. Anything he sets his mind to is possible. He can even change colour, which is why he has no pigment in his fur right now, he hasn't thought about it yet. The only thing that he can't change is being deaf. But, his most dangerous ability is to control people's minds. If he tells someone to do something, they will. That alone has enormous possibilities. Do not tell the pack anything but his deafness. Keep the rest as a secret between your family and not him. You have been warned."

Ally couldn't speak. Her baby could tell someone to kill someone else and they'd have to do it. He could change so no one recognized him. He was more powerful than anyone or thing on the plains. He was one day old. _Why? _was the only thought in her head, and it spiraled around and around as she stood dumbstruck. She turned around, got Waka some food, and went to the pack to tell them the news. Meanwhile, on top of a nearby tree, an invisible creature stood cursing.

_I never meant to give ALL of my powers to the pup... Just telepathy to make up for him being deaf on my account! CURSES! Wakarimasen, you may keep your gift, but I'll return... Someday soon... _

**TLT:**

Very felt a strange sensation. He was... FLOATING?! He raised his head and looked around. Lumino was doing something, though he couldn't tell what. Anita was watching him anxiously. He smiled weakly at her. She turned and growled softly at Lumino, not loudly enough for him to hear, and Very heard it only faintly. Very felt land underneath him again. A soft bed of ferns and grasses. Anita ran up to him immediately, checking to see if he was okay. He was fine, though he had no idea of what had just happened.

After checking over Very, Anita turned to Lumino. She stared coldly at him. "That was a nice little magic trick. However, I believe I mentioned earlier that it would be better if you left Very to me. This is nothing. You don't take kindly to orders. As you do not know this uni," She gestured to Very. "I do not feel you should be the primary caretaker. It would make more sense for me, or even Gipha to take care of him. True you could easily kill me, but what would that be? You would kill for no reason, other than I choose to disagree with you. What a great leader that would prove you were. I am sure everyone will love to hear the story of the great leader Lumino who killed an innocent lupe pup who was trying to save her best friend, for no reason other than they disagreed. That would be a remarkable tale. You wonder why Unis and Lupes do not usually mix..."

She gave Lumino a cold glance before beginning to converse with the great black stallion. "I thank you for giving me a chance. I would like to apologize for attacking your daughter. She startled me, shoving me away while I tried to take care of my friend here. Had she said something before, rather than immediately pushing me away with no warning, it would have been different. I did not mean to attack your daughter so viscously. See, I have a horrible temper and when people cross certain lines," She glanced at Lumino. "I have a tendency to forget myself and attack. Its gotten me into trouble more than once. And seeing your daughter in her weakened state, and me being hungry, I went into hunting mode... And well, I will just say that I am truly sorry, but you should be thankful I taunted her before actually moving in to kill." She turned to Gipha "I hope you understand. You are a good friend of Very's, and I would never hurt you intentionally. Just a horrible accident of sorts. I really didn't mean for it to happen."

Anita was about to say more when she heard a screeching and her petpet came flying to her. It twittered worriedly then pantomimed a lupe, rather humorously by using her feathers as fangs by her beak. Anita knew immediately what she meant. She asked what direction it was coming from. The little bird chirped and pointed toward the plains. Anita barked a simple "Lupe!" warning then ran off in the direction the Beekadoodle had pointed.

Jauck wondered what to do. If he went toward the lake, he would be seen, and easily killed by the Unis. Yet his curiosity was killing him over what Anita was doing. She wondered if she was even going by that name. She was usually just "Kwanita" in the pack, but she had told him to call her Anita. Anyway, he still wanted to know what she was up to now. The death of the alpha's son had destroyed the pack. Rumors flew about why Anita had attack, ranging from Faux had attacked first, to she had contracted Neopian rabies. None of them were true of course, yet the because no one knew, the rumors ran ramped and the pack fell apart. The alpha female being killed in a hunt didn't help matters either.

So now, here he was, in the middle of a plain, trying to track and elusive female who was a known killer. Had everything made him go crazy as well? He heard a warning call of some sort, by some petpet. He ignored it. Nothing serious, right? He heard a faint bark near the lake. It was far enough away that he couldn't tell what it meant. After he thought about it, he wondered if he had heard anything at all. If it wasn't just his imagination after all. Being alone for a week did strange things to your mind. His mother had told him long ago, that that was why lupes were in packs. They went crazy if they were alone for too long. He shook his head to clear his mind. Nothing was wrong, everything was fine... Other than the fact his life was shattered...

Anita smelled a faint scent of lupe. It was familiar. Jauck? The beta? What was he doing out here? She remembered him being out in the woods alone. What was going on? Had the pack fallen apart, like Hod's? She followed the scent until she had spotted the lone lupe, sitting quietly, looking confused. She barked to him. He looked up, startled, then wagged his tail and ran up to her. They sniffed each other, and then told each other their stories. Anita was shocked at what had happened. Jauck was shocked she had become friends with a Uni.

The two friends chatted as they walked toward the lake. Jauck wasn't happy about walking alone with Anita, but there wasn't an alternative. They paused on the edge of the shore. Anita wondered how Very would react to having another lupe come over to him. that would be rather traumatic. Yet could she just leave Jauck alone?

**Uni:**

Lumino laughed openly, his rich voice echoing around.

"Ah, you must be a smart child. I wonder what you are doing alone ... " then, seeing the pup's cold face, he chuckled warmly again. "I," Lumino continued, "was just assuring your friend's comfort. I do doubt that Unis like resting on bare soil and rock. My - er - doubles will bring back the water needed. You won't leave him to my care? Fine ... I need to protect my herd anyway. You can stay with us and care for him. I guess our young and energetic Gipha can help too. And for the killing subject," the lead stallion glanced quickly at the foals, "provoking Lupes will mean the possible destruction of our younger generation - Gipha, these foals, but also your friend. Why should we, Unis, provoke, cause havoc and kill? We don't eat flesh, like you do, as you said. We nibble grass and drink pure water. You must understand that, if I did threaten you, it is because I insure security and peace. Besides, I don't fear Lupes; I had had enough encounters with them to know their thoughts and acts." 

His speech finished, Lumino smiled warmly at Anita and added: 

"I cannot force you to like us. But, if you are staying some time, will you please give us your name, so we can know how to call you? Ah - so we call you 'Anita', right? Good. Welcome Anita," Lumino raised his voice, so that every Uni could hear, "to our herd!"

"I think," Fratylia's soft voice whispered, "that we should welcome VeryVain and Trab too." 

"Yes, yes ... " Lumino frowned. "Very well. Of course, we must know if they want to join ... but Thereda will be happy."

Just then, Anita ran off, barking a word ("I think it was 'Lupe'," Fratylia assured Lumino). The lead stallion immediately told the mothers to fly up, while Silver Star protected the foals.

Lumino had caught the scent now. A beta. It was a beta ...

The golden Uni ran to Very's side, lowered his horn, stretched his wings, and prepared himself to defend the Uni ...

But Anita came back, and she wasn't alone. She had the beta at her side, and they looked as if they had been friends. Lumino cautiously raised his golden head, and, seeing that the beta meant no harm, folded neatly his enormous wings and shook his mane in welcome ...

Orora & Grad 

As the pack left, Gradyti looked, shocked, as Wuff didn't even address him a farewell. No one talked to them, it was as if they didn't exist! Even Kauvara came into the room and looked at them in surprise. Gradyti snorted and left, followed closely by Orora.

"Gradyti," the white Uni called to her mate, "we must ask them for peace and friendship towards Unis. They are now the biggest Lupe pack, only they can help us!" 

"Right," Gradyti grumbled.

The two set off in a full gallop behind the pack, and they soon saw the Lupes stop to sleep. So Orora and Gradyti slept too, hidden behind the trees, waiting for the morning to come.

next day 

Orora groomed herself, so that her magnificent white coat shone with the sun, her mane and tail were beautifully neat and of the purest of silvers, her horn and hooves were so clean that she could see her reflection in them, the soft feathers of her wings were elegantly spread, and her sapphire eyes were so lovely that even Gradyti was shocked as he saw her when he got up.

Getting the idea, the stallion began to groom himself too, marveling at the ease he could make himself handsome. His tongue brushed powerfully his silver coat, making it brilliant in minutes. His mane and tail were soon gracefully combed, and the two set off for the pack.

ten minutes later 

"Alphas Ally and Wuff," Orora smiled beautifully at both of them, "we, Orora, daughter of the herd leader Lumino - " ("What?!" Gradyti whispered) " - and Gradyti, former member of Hod's pack, are here to discuss an important subject that has taunted us.

"As you know certainly very well, Lupes and Unis had been enemies for a long time - maybe stretching back to the creation of Neopia - and so, Lupes being carnivorous, a legend said that a great Lupe decided one day to put Unis as their most important prey. Of course, that may not be true; but from the beginning of time, Lupes have killed Unis.  
But Lupes live on flesh, whilst Kaus and Unis are the only prey available in the Endless Plains, and, seeing that Kaus are fade of taste, it is most natural for you to hunt us.  
The question is: are Lupes forced to create havoc on our peaceful lives too? Why should the predator hurt us, torture us, so that we become so alarmed that it had become difficult for you to hunt?

"We have absolutely nothing against you hunting us to eat, but, please, we Uni beg you to not kill for the fun of it. It is pitiful to see that every Lupe is considered as a murder, a fool, or an enemy, when they can very easily be friends.

"So, we beg you: please, please restore peace between Lupes and Unis."

**Morgan:**

Wuff looked at Orora, he was shocked, then laughed. "Quite a big speech, Orora. We have no intention of killing Unis except to defend ourselves, Ally was a Uni before Kauvara gave her that potion. We are living off of petpets, you have no need to fear me." He eyed Phunis worriedly and continued "It's best that you leave now though. Since we've just woken up, we are hungry. You seem to be tempting my pack. I think it'd be wise for you to leave." Ally bounded over and explained about Waka. "WHAT?! Deaf?! Oh no..." 

**Tasia:**

Trab nodded, listening to the lupe "Wait," he said "I think I heard of you, in a far off pack, a young pup with a temper killed another lupe..." he stopped himself, but it was to late to take back his words.

Gipha listened to Lumino's speech and her face scrunched up. She walked away from the uni and grazed, muttering to the grass "Oh sure. Criticize me like a freakin' filly!" 

Meanwhile, Thereda watched her throw her head, and a great smile decorated her face "She's back."

"What do you mean?" Trab asked.

"She's such a little rebel, like she swallowed a splyke or something, but when she came back to me, she was more scared than I am!"

Trab laughed coarsely "Then she must have been pretty scared!"

Thereda stepped on his foot "Ouch!" he groaned.

Phunis hadn't slept all night. He was pacing around, and thinking about poor Fay's condition. As the sun rose, the scent of uni tickled his nostrils. He was near immediately reenergized. A good, invigorating hunt was just what he could use. He waited in the grass. The unis came into the pack's territory, they were free game now! He began at a run.

Wait. No. The pack had sworn never again to harm unis.

He thought, just one kill! The alphas would never know!

"Theah you ah! I was lookin' fah you." he turned. Fay, newly awoken, yawned and padded toward him.

"Fay, there are unis in the pack territory."

"Really?" Fay's sense of smell was a little weak.

"Yes." 

"Perhaps makin a treaty with Ally and Wuff." 

Phunis ground his teeth together. Fay looked at him sideways "Whatsa mattah with you? Ya look like UR4lunch when he sees streaky bacon."

"_What?_"

She looked into his eyes. Phunis just melted when she looked into his eyes "You wanna hunt the unis, don't you?"

Phunis nodded.

"Phunie, you know Ally and Wuff disallow that. You have to forget about that part of ya life."

"If I eat one more petpet I'm going to go crazy!"

"Hmmm,"

**Uni:**

Lumino looked as Gipha walked away, and laughed yet again, so that he was crying of laughter.

"Ah, youngsters! So dynamic and ... sensible!" Lumino shook off a tear from his eye. "Anyway ... what about you, Trab? do you want to join your daughter and Thereda? Or ... stay a wild roamer?" Lumino's face was serious now. "You know, Trab, a Uni isn't born to stay alone, especially if there are close and dangerous predators. You really should stay and take care of your filly ... "

Orora & Trab 

"Thank you, thank you ... you Alphas are worthy of respect. I will report this to my father. His gratitude towards you will be endless ... I present you the herd's respect." Orora smiled, but frowned almost instantly afterwards. "I will go to save my skin, Alpha Wuff, but ... it is such a great gift that you are according us. I wonder ... I wonder if this will be of any utility to your son?"

Orora took a bag and opened it. Inside glistened a fiery red gem, whose glow seemed to warm the air around it ...

"It's a Gem of Gratitude. It can grant you any kind of item, but can only be used once. Please take it as a symbol of our happiness."

With that, both Unis bowed and ran off, back to the herd ...

**Morgan:**

Wuff was relieved that the Unis had gone. Phunis had looked like he was going insane just trying to hold back. But Wuff was worried about Waka. He couldn't hear anything. He looked over at his son, then glanced at the gem the Unis had given them. He gently picked it up and took it to his son. He couldn't tell him what it was, but he told Mosh and returned to the pack. Waka watched his father intently.

_Mosh? What's that gem? Should we go back to the pack? _Mosh explained and they returned to the pack. The pack was silent as Waka approached, but Waka didn't notice. He realized that he could fly, but didn't want to. He was afraid his wings would tear because they were so new, so he instead used his powers to let all of the pups out. They ran over to him, Etsu and Nani leading the way. They made friends with him immediately, and Mosh translated for the two pups so Waka would know what they were saying. Waka sent them images to talk, instead of words, since he couldn't explain anything to them. They thought that Waka was stupid, and Nani had been about to make a comment, but Etsu shut her up. They were inseparable, Etsu and Nani. Waka searched for why and realized that they needed each other so they could understand things, but in his search he found something that made him angry. He found out that they thought he was stupid. That made him burn with rage. He was not stupid, THEY were! He decided to run away from the pack who feared him and thought he was stupid and worthless. He took only the gem his father had given him and ran away, Mosh perched on his shoulder. They reached the middle of nowhere by nightfall. They weren't afraid, because they both now knew what Waka was capable of. Mosh had had to tell him, against his own judgment, because they saw a strange, unknown creature in the trees. It stood on two feet, its paws had split apart, it had no fur except some that was extremely long on its head, and it had light blue cloth draped over it. Its wings were shiny and blue. Its hair was silver, its eyes were blue, and its face was worried. It was Moya, the Water Faerie.

**TLT:**

Jauck shifted nervously. The herd of unis was staring at him. A small bird flew to Anita's shoulder, and she gave it a welcoming nuzzle. Jauck was worried. He pictured the hoof the slammed into the alpha females skull, killing her instantly. He tried to think positive thoughts, but it didn't help. He looked at Anita. She broke the ice.

"Uh, this is Jauck everyone. He was from my pa-" She glanced at Very who was watching her intently. "I mean, I knew him a long time ago." A few weeks ago... She thought. "Anyway, the p- I mean his pack is no longer, and he caught my scent and followed me... And well, here he is." She felt the burning stares of the herd. "I couldn't very well leave him out there alone."

"And is it better here?" Anita looked at the source of the voice. It was Very. He was fully awake and aware.

"Well.... Lupes aren't meant to be alone. And I couldn't leave you..." She knew her argument wasn't sound, but there wasn't anything she could do about it now.

Jauck shifted uncomfortably. "Maybe I should just go... I'm sure there is a pack some where that wouldn't mind a new member."

Very stared at him again. "There are only a few packs around here." He had noticed Anita's stumbling and everything clicked. "One, that hunted mostly in the forest, and was probably yours, fell apart recently." He stared pointedly at Anita. "A prominent member was killed by another lupe. The alpha female died in a hunt." He ignored the look of disbelief on Jauck's face. "Another pack also collapsed, with the death of an alpha's son in a hunt. The leader went berserk and slaughtered all but his best hunters. Then he foolishly attacked us and all the lupes who weren't killed joined another pack. That pack is very new, and vows not to hurt Unis, though I don't know how they will solve that. It is inexperienced, and the lupes do not trust each other. Then there is the pack that lives in the other end of the wood. There are mountains in their range, and that is where they stay most of the time." He said all this with sadness in his eyes, looking at Anita who was staring at the ground shuffling her feet. 

A question burned in Jauck's throat. He blurted it out without thought. "How do you know this?" He instantly wish he had waited.

The uni looked at him and the lupe shrank back, but the uni talked anyway.. "Long ago I lived in a mountain valley. The lupes there were our friends. They took only the weak and sick, keeping the herd strong. I would stay up late as a colt, listening to their howls as they talked to each other. I met a few of the lupe pups and they would tell me what thing meant. Pretty soon I knew all of their howl vocabulary. I still listen to all the howls I can, to learn what I can about my enemy." He cleared his throat and quoted a proverb. " 'Know your friends well, know your enemies better.' "

Jauck could tell Very didn't like talking of his past, and started to mumble an apology but was interrupted by the uni who had begun to speak again.

"Anita..." She ran up to him immediately and buried her head into his mane. He wanted to say something more, but the little lupes soft cries stopped him. She knew her secret had been discovered, and there was nothing she could do about it. She began mumbling.

"I... I was afraid... Being alone for the first time... I didn't want you to... to leave me... I am hated by my own kind so I took solace with others. I didn't want you to hate me as well..." The great uni comforted her, telling her it was okay and it was going to be alright. When she stopped, she got up and muttered different thoughts unintelligibly. She ignored everyone, walking over to the lake and drinking, but before she had more than two laps she would get up and walk over to Very, then halfway there she paused and turned away to gather a few more plants for Very to eat, even though he had a pile of uneaten leaves already. Jauck watched her pace nervously, but stayed out of the way. He decided it was best if he just sat near the lake, out of the way of the Unis. He watched, looking lazy, but attuned to every motion of every creature. His own petpet, a cobrall, was wrapped around his neck. Jauck muttered to it incoherently. There was nothing he could do, so he simply waited until whatever happened, happened.

**Tasia:**

Trab nodded, "Now I see what I have missed," he looked to Gipha "I plan not to miss anymore.

"However, I must make one more journey before I settle down with your herd. My daughter needs healing, I know the only one who can give her the gift of flight again."

Thereda moaned "Both you and Gipha? I won't bear!"

"Then come with us, Rede!" 

The mare nodded.

Trab walked to Very "I suppose you will settle down also? As Lumino put it, a uni isn't born to stay alone."

**TLT:**

Very looked toward Trab. "I suppose yes, I would like to settle down. These plains make me nervous though, and while I would love to return to my home valley, I would be the only one... This herd is large though. Larger than I would like. I suppose I will stay here for a while. Possibly forever. At least until I can get up my strength. This place you want to take Gipha, would it be possible for me to come as well? For obvious reasons... My muscles hurt, my lungs burn with every breath, and I feel completely horrible. Its not just trauma I am sure..." To prove his point, Very attempted to stand. He was able to stay up right for a few short seconds before his legs began to wobble and then collapsed underneath him. Anita saw this and ran over, but half way there she remembered their "argument" as she saw it, and paused, but went over to check on him anyway. He was fine and she returned to her pacing, but now the worry of his recovery was haunting her, as well as what would happen when he was stronger, or what he thought of her lie. She was a hopeless wreck.

**Tasia:**

Trab nodded, eyes grave "Yes, let's leave as soon as possible," in his mind, he had doubts. How were two aged unis supposed to help two feeble young? He threw his head and snorted. At least, as far as he knew, there was no danger out there...

**Uni:**

"Wait a second, old friend," Lumino darted as quick as lightning and stopped before the black stallion. "I know you enough to understand that 'one more journey', in your language, mean 'I'll wander as much as my daughter needs it, and I'll return when everything that needs to be done will be done'. So you must know that I am not going to let you go so quickly. You need to make friends with your family, and I absolutely cannot force you not to go. But why don't you send one of my illusions to go and take the thing that'll cure Gipha? If you want to go, go then, proud Trab, but Gipha and Rede are under my responsibility, especially your filly. You'll understand that I know that you know Lupes well enough to avoid any danger, but your filly is young, and Rede is a mother. Leave your daughter and mate here, Trab, I'll take care of them." Lumino glanced at Thereda and Gipha.  
"Please."

"Mother!" A distant cry echoed from behind the herd. Recognizing Orora's voice, Lumino leaped out, Fratylia galloping behind.

"My little child!" Fratylia hugged her filly tightly in her wings, the white Uni's silvery mane stroking her mother's cheek.

"Who's that?" Lumino asked, eyeing the silver stallion and raising an eyebrow.

"It's Gradyti," Orora answered, smiling at the former Lupe.

"Gradyti!?" Fratylia eyed the Uni suspiciously. "Why - yes, yes ... I remember, Lumino, Gradyti had the same silvery coat."

"Herd leader Lumino; leader mare Fratylia; I really am Gradyti, and I wish to ask to be your daughter's mate, and I promise to cherish and protect her forever and ever ... "

"Wha - !?" Lumino frowned, then smiled warmly. "My daughter's mate? Orora is too young, Gradyti."

"Lumino!" Fratylia scolded. "Orora is old enough, but, does she love you?"

"Yes, I do, mother." Orora gave a pleading look to her father's kind dark eyes. "Please ... "

"Very well ... " Lumino's voice was full of emotion. "Very well ... you may, Gradyti."

**Tasia:**

Trab didn't like the way Lumino meant to keep tabs on him, but his argument was rock solid. He tossed his head a little, thinking. They would have to make a quick journey, and either Gipha or Very would slow them down. But it would have been nice to show his heir the plains that had been his home before he finally settled down.

He was about to answer, but Thereda intervened "I'm not letting my mate go onto the plain all alone, as much as I trust your illusions, Lumino," she turned to Trab "but Gipha must stay here." 

"Orora!" the heard behind them, as the red mare went to meet her friend. She wasn't listening.

"Are you sure you are able to leave your daughter?"

"Not at all," she smiled ironically "but my astounding pain from leaving her will drive me back home, after we have seen this person of which you speak, and my power will drown your free roaming spirit away."

Trab's ears became red, and the two lovers made a pact. Then they padded over to meet Orora and her new mate.

"I have to talk to you."

Fay's bones felt light. Phunis had told her about the binding ceremony of lupes beneath the moon, and Fay thought it was wonderful. She was waiting for the day he would ask her to bind to him.

"Yes?" 

"I want to bind you,"

Fay cocked her head. It seemed rather a blunt of a proposal-

"But if we are bound, how will we have pups?"

Fay snorted. How did this matter "We'ah not."

"That's it? That's all you have to say?"

"Maybe we could adopt,"

"Adopt a full grown lupe from that wretched place you came from?"

Fay quieted.

"Fay, don't you ever get jealous of Ally?" 

"No. Actually, yes. But, I can't. That's all. Nothin I can do about it."

"WHY!"

"Don't yell at me!"

"Why? Why did the humans do this to you?"

"So I wouldn't cross breed-"

"No, because they're cruel, terrible creatures!"

"Not all."

"Each of your owners, they abandoned you did they?"

"Yeah but, Nina did it because she needed moah money."

"For what?"

Fay's eyes became dark "A krawk..."

Phunis's feet came down, each with power "I hate them."

"Phunie, please! That's ovah now!" she looked around "I have a new life, and I'm thankful for it. Can't we leave it at that?"

"You buffoon! Do you realize what you just scared away?!"

Noe observed him. Were all lupes this size? He was so small compared to her! "Why do you hurt animals anyway? You should eat grass like me!"

"Maybe I should eat you."

"Why don't you?" She asked.

The lupe gave her a cold lupe with his yellow eyes. Noe didn't like it. She surveyed the land. Something moved...

"Oh look! A huggy!" Noe leapt up to the animal "I shall name it Huggy and it shall be mine, and it shall be my huggy!" The animal grabbed her nose. Noe felt an aching in her lungs as no air was let in r out That's very rude she thought.

"Don't worry, I'll get it!" Shiko grabbed the creature's ruff in his teeth and pulled it away from Noe "Hey! what are you doing with my huggy?" 

Shiko struggled the creature away from his neck and held down it's fine with both of his paws. Noe laughed. Shiko was so funny! The lupe turned to her "You shouldn't mess with these things. They're dangerous."

"Now how can Huggy be dangerous?"

"Just be glad that we caught it." he grinned "Thank you, Noe."

She gave him a goofy smiled "Your welcome, Sheek!" she added "what am I welcome for?"

"You helped me catch my supper." 

"Oh great! What's on the menu?" she looked at Huggy, and the way Shiko's eyes glistened when her stared at it "Your going to eat Huggy?!"

"Noe, these things are not pets. They're stupid."

"No! It's my huggy! Not your breakfast!"

"Supper," Shiko reminded her. 

"You can't eat him!"

"What are you going to do? Save all the animals?"

"Maybe I will!" 

"And what will I eat, may I ask?"

"Grass!" 

He brushed his claws through his ears "Lupes don't have ten stomachs."

"Hey! I'm not that fat! I only have six!"

"Come on, Noe. Stop being stupid." 

"I'm not stupid," her eyes felt they were bulging out of her skull "And, and, your, um, ugly!"

Shiko looked like he had deflated "Okay, Noe. You can keep the huggy." 

"Huggy! Huggy my huggy! Hug hug hug, gee gee gee!" 

Shiko let the creature hop to Noe but asked "What if it tries to suffocate you?"

"It won't! Not my Hug-" the creature began hugging her nose. _Oh Huggy_, she thought.

**TLT:**

Anita stared off into the sunset. Her mind was racing, thinking about this and that, planning outrages schemes, and forgetting them the second a new idea came. She was going with Very to where ever Trab wanted to go. There was no contesting that. But moving a huge uni across the plains? Trab had said a healthy Uni could run it in a day. It would take a lot longer to get Very there. Gipha could run a little, while Very could barely stand. Anita thought over this problem again and again, but could find no solution.

Her mind began to wander and she gave up thinking of the problem. She thought instead about what had happened. Very had nearly drowned, that was sure, but she had seen others who were nearly dead from drowning who were up and alive later that day. She thought about when she had first seen him in the water. His face had been frozen with fear as he rose, then crashed into the lake and sunk beneath the water. What had frightened him so? He could swim easily, and he was quite strong, but something made him stop swimming. What had happened to him? She remembered the terrified look when she had first met him, and the way he had bolted when she simply jumped at him. Most unis she met, the very few, had never run away, they stood tall, proud, and never turned their back to her. Very was different, which was what she had liked about him. She smiled at the memory of that day. It had been perfect and unspoiled. Other than that awful storm that is...

She was still thinking, remembering, wondering, when Jauck sat down beside her. Neither of them said a word. They just stared across the lake into the sunset. The air grew cold. Anita's beekadoodle flew to her shoulder and buried itself in her thick ruff fur, while Jauck's cobrall uncurled itself from around his neck and crawled on to the ground. The two lupes watched it spiral and twist and turn. A cool breeze blew across the lake. Jauck started to move closer to her, but Anita got up and went toward Very, and he ended up falling on the ground with nothing to lean against. He got up and brushed himself off, then followed her as if nothing happened. The cobrall followed him slowly.

Very shivered. The sun had gone down completely and there was only an almost full moon, and millions of glittering stars. He stared absent mindedly at them. He could make out several constellations. A breeze blew past him and he shivered again. He felt leaves on his back. He looked up and saw Anita putting down thick branches on his back and sides. He warmed up almost immediately. 

"Hey,"

Anita looked up startled. "Hi." 

"Thanks. I was getting cold."

She muttered a weak "You're welcome"

"About earlier... I can see why you lied. I haven't exactly been truthful about my past." 

Anita looked at him. He had never said anything about what happened in his past. She told him so.

"Exactly." She looked puzzled so he explained. "I never told you anything. Is that better than saying a lie?"

She shook her head. "But, you know, I never actually lied. My parent's and brother left me, after they found out what had happened. They never took my side of the story. They abandoned me as a daughter instantly. So, I didn't lie, I just didn't tell the whole truth." She looked at him slyly.

Very chuckled. It was true. "Well, now that I know about you, would you like to learn more about me? You know nothing about me. Its rather chilly tonight. Come lay next to me and let ol' VeryVain tell you a story." She obeyed and listened to his story wide eyed. She learned of his horrible childhood, and what had happened that day. She was lulled by his voice, and fell asleep next to him. He stopped soon afterward, pulled a branch over her to keep her warm, and went to sleep himself. Jauck remained in the shadows, watching over his friends. He whispered to his cobrall. It nodded, and then went slithering into the night...

**Uni:**

"Gipha!" Orora leapt up, and nuzzled her friend. "I missed you! Oh, hello, Thereda! Hey - who's this?" The Uni frowned. "Your ... father?!"

As the two fillies were chatting eagerly, Lumino turned to Trab.

"Well, Wild Roamer, you may set the day where you're going to go. It is fairly impossible for VeryVain to come; and it is logical that I'm never going to let a foal who lost her wings to come, either. If Rede wishes to come - " Lumino set an amused look on the mare, " - I will let her go (or else she will promptly smack me with anything she finds under her hoof). But I will set a time of return, and I will be the first to yell on you if you don't return on the exact day." The stallion winked.

The night was dark, and only the silvery moon (Kreludor?!) pierced the obscurity of the sky. Lumino's swift eyes darted from star to star, and finally up to Kreludor. 

"LUMINO!" A cry echoed in his ears. It was Fratylia, his mate's voice.

The Uni jumped down the hill, running to the source of the cry. He saw the mare's lit horn, and followed its light.  
He slowed down, and saw that Fratylia was standing by her child, looking worried. Orora was laying on her side, and she wore a faint, triumphant smile. But two small things were curled up beside her, searching for warmth.

"Lumino - " Fratylia's beautiful face was marked with a warm smile, "Orora had just had foals."

Lumino was so surprised that he didn't say a word. He watched as the dawning sun erupted in the horizon, instantly flooding the Unis in light. The lead stallion could see the foals better now; one was of a bright, pure white, the other was of the deepest black.  
The white one had glittering silver Faerie wings and pale sky-blue horn and hooves. It had a shiny silver mane and tail like its mother, and its big, adorable blue eyes ((OOC: Lumino'll know it later, but just to tell you the colour)) were firmly shut as it dozed.  
The black baby had its ebony wings tipped with a touch of brilliant white, and it had an immaculate blaze on its forehead. Its mane and tail were silky and of a dark purple, and so were its hooves and horn; its amber eyes were, like the white one's, shut as it slept.

"They're both females," Orora whispered. "The white filly is Shagya, and I decided that the black one's name would be Delta."

"Very pretty names, Sweetie," a loving voice said behind Lumino. Gradyti was sitting there, his silver coat reflecting the faint morning light. Lumino instinctively retreated, letting his daughter's mate come and nuzzle her.

"They are so beautiful," Fratylia murmured in admiration as Shagya and Delta opened wide their pretty eyes to look upon the source of the noises.

Orora licked her foals, making their coats clean. The fillies yawned boringly, and ignoring Lumino and Fratylia, made friends with their father whom they immediately recognized. Orora laughed faintly, being too tired to lift herself up.  
Shagya and Delta were already on their hooves, and they were hopping between each other, whinnying carelessly.

"Oh, Orora ... you're a mare now ..." Fratylia nuzzled her daughter.

"I think," Lumino said at last, smiling with emotion, "that Orora had always been deem to be a mare."

**Tasia:**

"They're beautiful, Orora!" she said. She bent her long neck to get level with the foals "Why hello there, I'm your auntie Gipha!" she giggled.

Times had been hard ever since her parent's left. They had promised Lumino to be back the day after, but that evening an indian summer storm had hit the plain. Gipha's ankles no longer pained her, her wound healed with minimal scars, but her ribs still pained her when she ran, and her wings had healed wrongly. She would never fly again.

What shocked her the most was the pain she felt to the loss of her parent's. Her mother devolved into nothing but a memory, and her father was just a dream. The worst was probably that Lumino, persistent that Thereda and Trab were still alive, forbade her to leave the herd. She felt the ache inside her to find a mate and the Free Roamer blood inside her in was boiling. 

((Guess I'm sort of adding another character))

"Wakey wakey! The sun is shining and birds are- wait never mind. JUST GET UP!"

The two unis lifted themselves up "What is it today, Master?" the red mare asked.

"Oh, lovely! Today we are gathering mushrooms. Now doesn't that sound exciting?"

"Can we eat first, Master?" the black stallion asked.

"Let think about that, NO!" the upright walking gelert laughed at his own joke. "Now, get out of my face you stinking unis." 

Something made a sound in the sunless forest. It was a hoot. She ran to catch up with her partner. He was wrestling a mushroom out of the ground with his teeth, yet careful not to bite it open and let the liquid fall into his mouth.

"Sir?" they had no names for each other.

He raised his head and looked and her "Yes?"

"Sir, have ever thought that there was something else?"

"What do you mean?" 

"I don't know...how long have we been working for Raeter?"

The stallion was taken back that she was using the gelert's name "Madam," he reminded

"I don't care." she snapped "How long?"

"Well, you know..."

"How long!"

The scratched his hoof on a tree, as if trying to work out a complicated math problem in his head "You know, I don't know,"

"Do you remember being a colt?" the mare persisted "or even a teenager?"

His head snapped up "Well yeah, of course I can."

"Then what was it like?" 

"Well, you know. It was like, well, I was, well, um...I don't know. But, I had to be a colt!"

"I know! But Sir, I don't remember ever being a filly!"

"But why don't you?"

"I don't know! Do you?"

The stallion snorted "This is ridiculous. We had to be foals!" he said "I don't want to think about this. It's getting late. let's get back. Our Master will furious with us if you don't get back soon," he picked up his basket and began toward the Wheel of Misfortune, but the red mare stood, looking unhappy.

He turned "What is wrong?"

"Do you remember the sun?"

"The sun!" the stallion snorted in surprise "The sun doesn't exist. Our Master told us so." 

"If it doesn't exist, why do we know about it?" 

The black stallion was quiet for a moment. Then he said, very quietly "Do you?"

The red mare shook her head sadly "But I do remember being warm."

There were a few more minutes of silence between them.

"I'm serious this time, Madame. We're late, and our Master is a monster when we're late."

_((Okay, it was probably obvious but Thereda and Trab got swept up by the storm and dropped in the haunted woods and the guy who runs the WomF took their memories and made them his slaves)) _

Some, _creature _walked, it's stubby legs aching to keep up with the boy, always three feet ahead of him. What was that thing? Phunis wondered. 

"Where...are..we..going...Clarence?" the creature panted.

"I told you, call me Steve!"

"But...your name is-"

"We're going to the pound." Clarence roared.

The creature stopped. "Oh," he said "Your getting me a brother or a sister!"

"Sure, that's it. I'm getting you a brother or a sister." Clarence said, not turning around.

"Oh boy!" the creature clapped it's square paws together "Maybe it will be a grundo, or a pteri, or a chia, just like me! Oh Clarence, what are you going to get me for a brother or sister? What will it be? Huh Clarence?"

Clarence squeezed his fists together "I told you DON'T CALL ME CLARENCE!" He turned and gasped.

A dark green lupe was sitting there, holding a limp red chia in his jaws. It was a coloring other than THE green lupe, "Oh cool!" he cried, "A wild lupe!" 

Phunis bared his teeth "You hurt Fay!"

"What? Who's Fay? I didn't hurt her, I don't even know her-ahhhhhhh!" Clarence swung the lupe from his arm "Ahh! Rabies!"

The wild lupe gave him a cold look "Let this be a warning to you. Tell the other humans that your evil ways will not go unpunished!" and disappeared into off the path. Two thoughts were going through the boy's mind: _Jeez, that lupe really was crazy! _and _Great! Now I don't have to pay 250 neopoints!_


	6. Chapter 6

**TLT:**

A great white uni with a split green and red mane and tail stood towering over the pups. They stood riveted with fear as he told them about his great wars with the lupes. How they just came after him again and again, but he always managed to escape. Dermisone, a jet black pup, was staring at him openmouthed. His sister, Yakato, a dark rich green was huddled up against him in fear, her eyes wide. Ino, a runt the same shade of periwinkle as his mother was hiding under his brother, Labifron. Labifron stared coolly at the uni, as he pantomimed fending off attackers. He was the oldest pup, from a previous litter, the only one to survive. Labifron also shared the periwinkle color with his brother and mother. Ino covered his eyes with his paws as the stallion reared and waved his great hooves above the pup's heads. 

Anita watched the scene with a warm smile on her face. Very was always playing with the pups, telling them fabulous stories, which she knew were slightly exaggerated. She looked at Labifron and sighed. Dear Giph, named after the dark red Uni she knew in the past, Lumrino, named for the great stallion who shared his color, and Verin, named for her dearest uni friend, were all gone. She shuddered as she remembered the night.

She had been nursing her pups, her dear precious babies, in her den, when she heard thunder. The pups shivered and she covered them with her legs to keep them warm. At the mouth of the cave she excavated, everything was wet. It was a horrible storm outside. Lightening flashed and there was the silhouette of a dark lupe at the mouth of the cave. The figure had glowing yellow eyes. It growled. Anita had instantly perked up and looked at him. The lupe smiled, a fang glinting in the twilight. She was filled with dread as the den filled with the scent of Jerad, the alpha of her first pack. An evil laugh filled the pups ears and the squirmed to get closer to their mother.

"So, Kwanita, you now are a mother. You have small bundles of joy, who run and laugh at your feet. You have the love for them only a parent can have. Now you can suffer as I did, when you killed my son, my pride and joy. I shall kill your precious pups, slowly, while you huddle in the corner, unable to do a thing."

And that's just what he did, after slicing clean through the tendons in her front legs, leaving her unable to move as he slaughtered three pups. He held the fourth in his mouth, ready to kill, when he suddenly dropped it at his feet. Anita whimpered, the pain in her legs unimaginable, but the pain at seeing her pups die even worse.

The lupe looked at the small bundle of periwinkle fur. He laughed again, louder, the sound pounding in her ears. The pup shivered in the cold. Jerad bent down and nuzzled the pup into the arms of his mother. Kwanita looked at him, puzzled.

"Now, I leave you this single pup, as a reminder of how only he survived the murder of your family. Whenever you see this pup run and laugh, you will remember that there once was four rather than one. You will remember how you watched them die, able to do nothing. Nothing! NOTHING!" The lupe walked out of the den laughing manically. It faded off into the distance.

She had waited there, sobbing, blood oozing out of her legs, a single puppy with her on that cold night. She knew his name was not Trabbeh as she had called him, but the name of her great ancestor, Labifron, who was the only child of a lowly lupe couple, who earned greatness with his skill, and soon was in the royal warrior lines. She whispered the pup his new name, and waited for her mate to come. Jauck came finally after the storm was over, the afternoon of the next day. They managed to drag Anita to Kauvara's house, over two miles away.

Jauck came home from doing whatever, to find the pups curled up against the uni, and Anita sleeping with them, the beekadoodle she had had for so long keeping watch. He curled up against the back of his mate and fell asleep.

**Morgan:**

Waka and Mosh could only stare at the bizarre creature in front of them. _H-hello? Who're you? _Waka said, and Moya whipped around, ponytail getting caught on a tree branch. She had been muttering to herself about Waka, but he couldn't hear her, being deaf and all. She had had no idea that they were there.

_W-w-w-waka?!?! B-b-b-but y-you c-can't... You shoulda... You're s'posed to be... Oh my oh my oh my oh my oh my oh my oh my oh my oh my oh my oh my oh my oh my... _She babbled crazily, eyes wide, ignoring her tangled hair.

Waka was getting REALLY annoyed. _SHUT UP!... _He screamed telepathically, and everyone in the vicinity winced. That screech could really give you a headache! Waka thought for a second, then decided to ask her something. _What the heck ARE you?! What's your name?! HOW OVER KRELUDOR DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!?! _

Moya looked startled, then stated _I am Moya, a Water Faerie. I am telepathic, like you, or rather you are like me. Yuh see, it's kinda my fault that you're deaf an' such... _She hung her head sadly, only to feel the branch tugging her ponytail. "YOWCH!" She screeched aloud, and Waka only saw her mouth flapping wide as she said quite a few curses that she wouldn't have said if Waka could hear. She recovered, and continued, flinching slightly, _Well... You see... I was going to bless your mother so that the winds would aid your pack when they went hunting, but I messed up and missed... They all went in your ear and swished all your hearing an' colours out. To make up for my own bungle brains, I intended to bless you with telepathy, but again, being the bungle-butt I am, I gave you ALL of my powers... Which was never intended, but is now irreversible. _She sighed heavily, looking sad. _I'm terribly sorry, Waka... But why did you leave your herd? _

_Firstly, it's a PACK, not a HERD, and secondly, they thought I was stupid. THEY are the stupid ones!! I can make it on my own... I know I can... _But Waka looked uncertain. Mosh was remaining silent because he knew Moya. She had a quick trigger temper, and she would kill him if he entered the conversation. She wouldn't harm Waka though, and he knew it.

Moya started up again _Well SoOoRY! How was I s'posed to know, mister smarty-pants? _Waka had no idea what these "pants" Moya spoke of were, but she didn't bother to explain, just plowed onward _Anywhowaysies, I'm not sure if you know this, but you can change your appearance. _Her eyes narrowed _That is, IF you can control your powers... Which, since you're a mere puppy, I doubt you can! HA! _She wondered if reverse psychology worked on little beings. Apparently so.

I'll show her!! I'll change colours right now! And he did. His fur took on the colour of the night sky, black with tiny white specks, his eyes turned deep purple, the darkest shade, with no hint of their usual pink, and his wings were pitch black, with tiny white tips on the top and bottom points. Now no one from his pack would recognize anything except his scent, which he also decided to change. After a moment's concentration he smelled like air after a thunderstorm. Moya just gawked at him.

How can a mere pup do all of that without breaking a sweat?! He... He's stronger than I am!! Oya oya, this is definitely NOT good!! _W-wow. Impressive. How did-id y-you do th-this? _She asked, her nervous stutter returning. Waka had no explanation, and just stared at his reflection in the pond nearby. The pond where his parents had met. What are they doing now? 

Meanwhile, Ally was sobbing. Wuff couldn't comfort her, since he had the same grief. They were mourning for their son, who had left while they slept. The pups, for once, were silent. Etsu and Nani were devastated. They knew, though they wouldn't admit it, why Waka had left. They felt the guilt weighing them down, but didn't tell the others, because they were afraid of the consequences. It was a silent night that night, and no one made a sound. They continued to be silent for the next three days, but then they got hungry. Ally nearly exploded when Etsu and Nani admitted it to her. They ran and hid for two more days, but Waka and Mosh knew none of this. They only knew that now Moya was offering to be Waka's... Owner?! What over Kreludor was THAT supposed to mean?! Waka decided to tag along after Moya though... For a while at least.

**Uni:**

The fillies giggled happily, Shagya brushing her beautiful wings on Gipha's coat.

"Well," Orora said, recovered from her past night, "let's show you the herd, children!"

The foals got up, and, springing up and down, galloped behind their mother. The herd was disposed in two rows, and Lumino stood in the back, along with two jet-black stallions.  
As the newcomers approached, Lumino's two guards began to speak.

"Orora, the lead mare's daughter, had had two fillies last night. It is with pride and happiness that we welcome Shagya and Delta."

As Orora and her babies walked towards Lumino, the mares all smiled warmly and looked at each other, before bowing down swiftly.

When Shagya and Delta neared the lead stallion, Orora stopped and nudged them forwards.

"I, Lumino, this Herd Leader, acknowledge that Shagya and Delta will now be part of this herd, which will protect them, feed them, and cherish them. May everyone neigh in their honour!"

And so, every member of the herd whinnied, and some even reared up. Shagya was looking brightly at all of them, but Delta, a bit afraid, simply turned her ears in all directions.

**TLT:**

Anita heard mumblings of the herd. She looked up to see Lumino introducing two brand new foals. Shagya and Delta. They were still a little wobbly from being so young. The Unis neighed, even Very, very weakly, and the ebony filly was confused, while the white one was happy to see everything. Anita smiled, but as she did, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Hungry already? She supposed it had been a day since she last ate. She walked quietly to Very and told him she was going out. She motioned to Jauck, who followed.

The two lupes wondered how they would eat. It had been days since Jauck's last meal, and he was itching to hunt unis, but a sharp look from Anita told him no. They wandered the plains, until they came to a small marsh, surrounded by thick trees, deep green grass, and petpets galore. The two caught petpets, fish, and even tried some of the strange berries growing there. Anita ate her fill and more. Jauck took time to catch more buzzers, and angelpi than they needed to save for later. The two ran home, chasing each other, their petpets, and playing games of hide and seek and tag.

A jet black lupe watched from the deep grass. He sat on his hind legs, his paws shaking with rage. He smiled at the couple. He would soon have the revenge he wanted so dearly. It would be simple, and yet it would hurt her more than she had ever hurt before. He grinned again, before slinking off into the grass.

Very waited until everything died down. Most of the unis were gathered around the foals. Anita and her friend had gone off, to hunt something.

He shifted his weight and put his legs under him, then slowly lifted himself up. It hurt like the devil, but he could stand. His lungs continued their usual burning, though it got worse for a moment. Very tried taking weight off one leg, and slowly lifting if up. He took a step, one after another, until he was comfortable walking, if he ignored the burning when he took a breath, and the searing pain as he moved each muscle. He walked slowly to the shore of the lake and took a deep drink. He flapped his wings. The first few flaps felt horrible, but after that, they worked pretty good. He managed to get off the ground, and carefully transferred weight back to his hooves. He looked at his reflection in the lake. He had large streaks of mud where he had been dragged from the lake to the shore. His horn wasn't glistening like it should, and his the feathers of his wings were horribly out of place. He paused, wondering if he was ready for this, then stepped out into the lake. The mud felt horrible on his fur, itching like crazy. He swam a short way into the lake, to where he could stand if he needed to, but was deep enough to swim. He flapped his wings underwater, and shook his coat to loosen the mud. The cool water felt wonderful to his burning muscles. It was wonderful to stretch and use them finally. He swam more, to get the kinks out of his legs, then walked back to the shore, where he met a worried Anita. Her friend stood well back, but she ran up to him and checked him over. She tissked and she tasked but she didn't reprimand him at all. Very chuckled at the thought of the little lupe telling him, a uni three times her size, off.

Anita was glad he finally could stand up and walk though. He wasn't the surest of foot, but he could stand. Perhaps they could go with Trab soon. Hopefully.

**Tasia:**

But on this morning, the mare would not get up. The stallion stood above her, fidgeting his tail and his head. The gelert's brow was squeezed between his eyes "What going on?"

"She's sick!" the stallion said, almost in a sob.

"Well I know she's sick you fool! What's wrong with her?"

The stallion shook his head.

The gelert bent his knees and studied at the red mare "A little fat, isn't she? I knew I should have cut your foot supply. She ate herself fat!" he walked over and gave the mare a slap on the side. "Come on you fat grubball, get up!"

But the mare screamed. "It's not the slap," the gelert turned. The black stallion was addressing him "The pain is coming from inside."

The gelert rubbed his chin "Great, looks like I'm going to have to see that witch,"

Shiko had left the barren place he once called home. Now he was a roaming lupe. Of course, the uniphin followed him every step of the way. Shiko had gotten used to Noe, even gotten to like her- the way she befriended every petpet she saw, the way she would skip nonsensically from one subject to another, even the way she seemed to pry into his thoughts. 

He thought, if it wasn't for her, Shiko wouldn't even be on this world. He felt he had to take care of her. Well, that didn't really make sense. Noe was tangled in paradoxes. She was certainly the most strongest creature he ever met, and with enough self assurance to go around. Yet at the same time she was always at his side, no matter what the cost. It was as if she couldn't stand to let him out of her sight.

Perhaps it had something to do with the two species that had parented her. Unis, he knew, where valiant and sure, while the peophins he had met ducked under the water and shied away from he and Noe without a word. Of course, it could of had to do with a strange change that had come over him.

He found that creatures were afraid of him. Not just naturally skittish animals, like the peophins, but high flying pteris, and the massive skeiths, and even other lupes. There was an occasion when, while traversing the mountains above the endless plains and Neopia Central, he and Noe had accidentally stumbled onto a pack territory. Instead of chasing him away, which he expected, they shivered and crouched, and tails tucked under legs, let them pass. This behavior confused Shiko, and one night, camped on a beach in Kredulor's full view, he questioned Pehanoie.

"Well," she said "you are an imposing figure. Sure, your not very big, but you have that look in your eye, like your dead."

"I'm dead?" he wished Pehanoie would for once make sense.

"Yeah. Like, you fought a war, and your fed up with the world, so your dead. I mean, your still walking around and stuff, but your dead." 

Shiko blinked "I did fight a war." then it occurred to him that in nearly a year that he had known Noe, he had never told her about himself. So right there and then, he did. He told about how he had never known his parents, but instead raised on the good heartedness of Hod. He told about being the omega, and being bullied by the other lupes. He told of his friend Wuff, who had been banished from the pack for strangeness.

Then he told of Zhairk's death and the insanity of Hod, and the massacre. This all came cascading out much easier than he thought it would. Shiko told of finding Wuff again, and the once uni- Ally. He told how Wuff, Ally, and he had ventured across the endless plains to visit the strange kau Kauvara, who changed Ally into a lupe, took away his dreams, and introduced them to the captivating Fay.

He told her about the war, how Hod had planned attack on the unis, and how Ally had killed Hod and the packs numbers were increased by those members once in Hod's pack. He also told how he slipped away from the pack when peace was finally won.

"I wanted to get to a place where there was no one. Unfortunately, you were there." but he said it in good humor. 

"The Alpha himself went crazy," she said "that's amazing."

Shiko was getting annoyed. "Look, the past is out, lets not bring it back up again."

Noe nodded "Okay Sheek."

Shiko grimaced "Komoshiko," he muttered, but said "Tell me, Noe. What was your life like before you met me?"

Fay rolled over onto her back. Her frame was much more lighter than a uni's "Boooooring!" 

Shiko gave her a sideways look "Is that why you went to a place of isolation?"

"Place of ice?"

"I mean, is that why you wanted to be alone?"

Noe got quickly up to her feet. Shiko turned to see what was wrong. He thought he saw- it couldn't be- tears in her eyes? "I didn't WANT to be alone!"

"Hey hey, sor-ry!"

"I didn't."

"Okay, I believe you."

"I didn't!"

"Okay."

"Okay?" 

"Okay."

The uniphin collapsed laying down "Good!"

Shiko grinned "Noe, just go to sleep." 

"I'd like to buy a license for capturing wild neopets."

Judge Hog looked down at the young boy over his coffee mug "Sorry, you cannot get one. Neopets, as you call them, are sentient creatures. It is unethical to capture one from the wild."

Clarence gave him a look "You don't believe me do you. This dark green lupe ate my chia!" 

The moehog spit the hot stuff right out "Did you say, _eat_?"

"Yes,"

"As in, eat an omelet? The lupe ate your chia?"

"Yes..." 

Fay came and stood next to Ally. She said nothing, just stood there, making a silent promise between the both of them, that Fay was her friend. How did it feel, for a mother? Fay didn't know. She thought darkly, she would never know.

"Fay!" 

She looked up sharply. Who was calling her, and so jovially? 

"Fay!"

She spotted the dark green lupe on the green landscape. He came to her and dropped something red at her feet. Fay just looked into his eyes "Phunis, come here." she said coldly, as if reprimanding a child.

"Fay, what's-"

Once they were out of distance, Fay turned on Phunis "Where were you for the last four days?"

"I was in Neopia Central..."

"Do you even realized what's happened?"

Phunis blinked, and shook his head. 

Fay took a breath "Ally's and Wuff's pup, the white one, disappeared. He might be gone, Phunis." she watched the lupes face for a reaction "Everyone's in mourning." she said. 

"Fay, I'm sorry. I didn't know-"

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU WHEN THIS HAPPENED!?"

"I told you, I was in Neopia Central hunti-"

"I don't care. I don't even want to talk to you!" she stormed past him, and sat down again next to Ally.

Phunis picked up the dead chia, and brought it to their shared den. When the mourning was over, he would give it to Fay. Then maybe she would be happy with him.

**TLT:**

Anita found herself digging furiously at a small hole created by some petpet. She didn't really know why, but figured she would just catch the petpet. She was hungry already, even though she had stuffed herself only hours before. The thought of a nice tasty symol was making her mouth water. She found the digging fairly easy, and she had excavated a very large, cave at the bottom of the tunnel. Her mind was wandering and she didn't realize what she was doing until she had put several mounds of dry grass and leaves at the bottom of the hole. She shook herself and sniffed around for that petpet. She heard a squeak, and saw something run toward the entrance. She wasn't fast enough, but could've sworn the thing winked at her, from the top entrance. Anita walked out of the hole, and found Jauck, looking at her curiously, at the top.

"What's with the hole? You've been at it all afternoon, since we got back."

Anita shrugged. "I was bored, that's all." She suddenly found her self very tired. A sharp gust of wind blew over her. She looked at the sky and saw storm clouds coming this way. With out thinking, she went to her tunnel and built a small wall around the entrance, just enough to keep the water out, but short so she could easily hop over them. Another breeze blew through her fur. She ran over to Very and saw that he was laying down in a nice spot and covered with leaves to keep warm. He could tell a storm was coming and thanked her. Anita was drooping, ready to drop down for a nice long nap, and barely managed to get to the den she had created. She fell asleep almost instantly, with Jauck laying next to her. The two fell asleep to the sound of a light rain shower. They didn't notice as Jauck's Cobrall came slithering back into the cave, where he took his place around Jauck's neck.

Jerad was ready to howl in glee. Anita was having pups! She had trapped herself in a den with only one entrance! If he wasn't so careful about not being caught by the Uni's, he would of done a little dance while barking the news to everyone. He would have his revenge on the single lupe that killed his only offspring, brought his pack to ruin, and stole his beta. Now all he had to do was wait for that dummy Jauck to get out of the way. 

Anita woke up an hour later, to find four small creatures with her. Her mind was in a daze, and she had no idea what they were. She smelled them. They smelled like lupes, and her. One was a bright green, another a rich brown, one with periwinkle fur like her own, and the last with a rich golden coat. As she woke up fully, she realized that they were pups. How the heck did that happen? It did explain why she had been so hungry, and why she had dug this hole.

Anita staggered out of the hole, slightly stiff from being in there without moving much. The bundles of fur followed her. The rain had stopped, and for now, the sun peeked through the clouds. In the light, she realized that they needed names. She thought about this. The green one would be Verin, a variation of Very's name. The yellow-gold pup reminded her of Lumino, so she dubbed him Lumrino. The brown female was rather spunky, so she called her Giph. The runt gave her trouble. She thought and thought, and finally decided on Trabbin, thought it didn't suit him at all. 

She proudly marched over to where Very and Jauck sat chatting, and introduced them. Very was pleased with his namesake, playing with him more than the other pups. She toted them away and showed them off to Lumino, for him to introduce them to the herd, and for his approval of the golden pup, then dragged them to show Gipha, to see what she thought of the brown pup that bore her name.

The dark lupe watched all this with glee. Everything has worked as he had hoped, even better for Anita had dug that wonderful den. Revenge was so close, he could taste it.

**Uni:**

Lumino snorted impatiently, whipping his white tail. The Uni paced around, and snorted again.

_When in the world are they going to come back?! _He frowned to himself. _One pack had proved its friendship ... but I doubt that all the Lupes of the Plains had wanted to abandon their hunt ... _Lumino neighed in frustration, and reared up, horn glowing. A little Weewoo flew off the Uni's weapon, and having received Lumino's mental command, flew away, fast as wind.

The fillies can now fly, and Shagya did this especially well, her marvelous Faerie wings making her fly better then her sister.  
Delta was keeping quiet, never manifesting her emotions, and keeping them to herself. The black foal was even more mysterious then Trab; but she was far wiser then most other fillies.

Wishing to make them explore the Endless Plains, Orora led them to the forest, Silver Star at her side.

The sweet smell of ripe berries and blossoming flowers made its way into the Uni's nostrils; faint rays of silver light lit gently the forest ground in small patches of white. Flowers were rivaling with each other, their bright colours making the woods extremely beautiful.

Beekadoodles sang prettily and there was no other sounds then their soft singing. Shagya marveled at the beauty of the place, while Delta followed quietly behind her. They walked along, smelling the roses and playing with the butterflies. 

As they walked past a little lake, Shagya dipped her white nose into the clear water, and drank the pure liquid.  
Delta, however, was looking at her reflection. No one saw the tear that leaked from her eye. No one saw the glittering drop hit gently the water, rippling its calm surface. No one saw the filly's amber eye full of sadness and fear. No one will understand her ... 

As Orora led Shagya towards an ancient tree, Delta silently galloped away, her purple mane flowing. Her hooves hit lightly the ground, so that no one could hear her. Finally, between two trees, the filly lifted herself from the ground, slowly, gracefully.  
It will be the last time Orora will see her daughter.

_I'm sorry ... _A single silver tear dropped from her eye. _Forgive me ... _

With that, Delta flew away; away from her family; away from her sister; away from the herd; away from everything. 

_Goodbye ..._

**TLT:**

Very was getting up regularly now. He could walk a little ways, with relatively little pain. Aside from the burning lungs, aching joints, and sore muscles.

Anita was very happy with her puppies, playing with them all the time. Jauck went out and caught them petpets everyday. Everything was so busy with four bouncing pups that the peace and quiet of hunting was great. Everything was happy with the lupes, there was nothing to be afraid of, and everything went better than planned.

The clouds in the sky never actually cleared up. They seemed to stay there holding their fury until the night when Jauck was out hunting, and Anita was snuggled in her den with the pups. Then the clouds broke loose, a torrent of rain coming toward the earth forcing everything to find shelter in its wake. Lightening struck the ground, the pups huddled next to their mother. Anita was more thankful than ever that she built her den. Being out was suicide in this rain. She hoped Jauck had found shelter. She worried a little more about Very, who was snug in a pile of leaves, before dropping off to sleep.

Jerad was excited. This was the night. The day he sought revenge. Jauck had left, and he wouldn't be back for a while in this rain. Jerad waited until the rain lightened up, before trotting from his hiding place to the den where he would finally avenge his son. He had thought about this for the past weeks. He had decided to kill the pups, perhaps leaving one to remind her of the incident forever.

He stood at the mouth of the little cave and waited for some thunder to awaken his adversary. He smiled, white fangs glinting in the flash of light. He trembled as he smelled the pups and the lupe he had longed to kill. She had been a wonderful hunter, the best he had ever seen, but now she was no longer part of his pack. What she had done destroyed the pack, fostering suspicion and hatred among the members. But now he would have his revenge for all the pain and suffering, the days without a pack to go home to, being rejected from different packs, one by one, until there were none left for miles and miles.

With revenge so close, he couldn't help himself. He laughed until the he could see the pups squirm and Kwanita's eyes grown wide with fear. Then, he spoke.

"So, Kwanita, you now are a mother. You have small bundles of joy, who run and laugh at your feet. You have the love for them only a parent can have. Now you can suffer as I did, when you killed my son, my pride and joy. I shall kill your precious pups, slowly, while you huddle in the corner, unable to do a thing."

He crawled into the den, and reached over to Anita. She was trapped in a corner, filled with dread, unable to move from fear. But to her surprise, he didn't grab the closest pup, Verin. Instead, he grasped her fore leg, and severed the back ligament. She whimpered in pain. He grabbed the other leg and did the same. Only then did he reach for the pups.

He killed Verin, Lumrino, and Giph, slowly as they whimpered and growled in pain. He grew antsy as time wore one, and killed them with a swift shake of the head, snapping their necks. Anita was relieved at this. The didn't suffer too long.

Jerad grabbed the fourth pup. A small one matching his mothers color. Jerad smiled at this pup. He put it at his legs, where it tried to crawl back to its mother. He laughed again, imagining what she would see every time she saw this pup. He knew enough from watching her that she favored the green Verin and brown Giph over the others. The runt was her least favorite, he knew. He had saved him for last, knowing that she would see him, and think, why hadn't Verin lived instead? Why didn't he kill this poor runt, and leave me my baby Giph? Oh yes, his revenge was sweet, warm and fresh, the best thing that had happened to him for a long time. He smiled again. Kwanita gave him a funny look, confused, but happy, longing for her pup. He pushed the pup toward her, and tried to control his laugh as he explained what it was. It was a curse. She wouldn't realize what he was doing unless he told her, so he told her it all, explaining his curse, strengthening its effect.

"Now, I leave you this single pup, as a reminder of how only he survived the murder of your family. Whenever you see this pup run and laugh, you will remember that there once was four rather than one. You will remember how you watched them die, able to do nothing. Nothing! NOTHING!" His laugh broke out, and he walked out of the den with an evil laugh, delighted at the success of it all. Then he ran toward his home in the woods, to haunt all who entered there.

When he got a comfortable distance from the lake, he howled a long song that told how he finally got his revenge for his dead son. He howled loud enough for every uni and lupe on the plains to hear, how he mercilessly slaughtered three pups, leaving the fourth to haunt his mother for the rest of her life. He did the same when he got to his wooded home, announcing his presence, that he had killed, and finally avenged his broken pack.

Anita realized what Trabbin's real name was. Labifron. The name of the only child of a lowly lupe couple, who earned greatness with his skill, and soon was in the royal warrior lines. She whispered the pup his new name, and waited for her mate to come.

Jauck heard Jerad's howl and stopped in his tracks. He had thought he was imagining things, just a longing for home when he smelled his previous leader. Now he heard Jerad's victorious howl, and knew it meant only one thing. He ran home to find a weeping Anita, three blood covered puppies, and a scared Trabbin. He walked out of the den, and howled, the loss of puppies, a crippled mate, and the need to avenge his pups, and how the cycle would continue of revenge. Then he carried a petpet to share with his mate and only remaining son, to comfort them.

**Tasia:**

Gipha sniffed the little lupe, absorbing it's smell in her huge nostrils. She gave it a sideways look that said 'I know you'll grow into a monster, so I'm not trusting you'. But she smiled at Anita. The smiled was forced. She wondered why the lupe had chose her a variant of her own name for the pup. The namesakes of Verin and Lumrino had always treated Anita warmly. Finally she said "Beautiful." 

"Well? Where is she? I'm a busy zafara you know!"

"Right here, Edna." the gelert lead the bright green zafara to were the mare was fast asleep. The zafara got to work, examining her swollen stomach, her ragged breath. Then she cackled to herself.

"What is it? What is so funny?"

"She's not sick, she's full of foal!" 

"Pregnant?!" he rubbed his hands together and mumbled "this is terrible timing..."

"How did you let her go for so long without noticing. Bad, bad!" she cackled inside her throat. "I will stay with her for a the few days she has left."

The gelert stormed out of the stable. The stallion met him "Is she okay?"

"Okay!" The gelert barked indignantly "She's pregnant!" 

"Preg...nant..." his mouth dropped.

"Pregnant! Stupid wild neopets. I should have followed you into the woods." 

It took a second for the stallion to realize what he was talking about "You think I," he began "But, I didn't!" he remember the conversation he and the mare had had a few days before. He didn't, so far as he remembered.

They were on a peninsula, which hay that grew to Shiko's neck, and the smell of brine in the wind. Shiko sneezed a puff of yellow pollen into the air, and Noe laughed.

"And what's so funny about that?"

"Oh, nothing."

Shiko rolled his eyes. Then, he had an idea. He ducked a little, under the grass until it overlapped his ears.

**Morgan:**

Waka was walking with Moya through the woods, Mosh perched on his shoulder, when he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, having just thought of something. _Moya? But... That's one of my sisters' names! Why...? _He was cut off.

_I told your mother I was going to bless her and what my name was. We talked while you slept... I also told her of my sisters, Zonk, a dark faerie, Morgan, a light faerie, Nagrom, an air faerie, and Nami, a fire faerie, but she didn't like most of those names. In gratitude, she named little Moya after me. That is why, smart one. I also had an Earth Faerie sister named Jennaleigh, but she hated her name and chose Baelia instead. She had her wings ripped off by another evil faerie... Jennumara. I don't wish to avenge anyone, revenge is for lowlifes like that scum Jenny and her pal Judy --_

Jenny and Judy? Waka interjected.__

Jennumara and Jhudora. Anywhowaysies, Her voice was strange, much sadder than usual.

Waka realized that he had hit a sore spot. He looked down, then took off flying. Moya was flying up toward Kreludor and Waka wanted to follow her. Mosh prepared his umbrella just in case, and they flew off all together in a new direction, heading towards the pack Waka had left, but Waka didn't notice. He was too busy regretting what he had said earlier. 

Ally looked at her pups now, after she had mourned for three days. Etsu and Nani had returned, and Ally had caught word that Anita's pups had been killed. They were racing off to her. They arrived at her den and Ally immediately yelled at the pups to go back to Wuff. This was terrible! 3 newborns in revenge for one son?! This was... There were no words to describe it. The clouds had finally cleared, but now Ally smelled rain. Something was strange about it, but she shrugged it off. She and the pack decided to pay a visit to Anita. They found her easily enough, and waited for her to begin talking.

Waka stared dumbstruck down at the scene below him. He had seen a single Lupe murder three newborns, or so they appeared to him. This made him burn with rage. He had known Anita. He wanted revenge. Suddenly, Moya's words floated to him, clear as a bell. _All of my sisters tried to get revenge... And all fell. They are now Grey Faeries... Lost and wandering forever. I'd prefer not to speak of it again, little pup. _He shuddered involuntarily, remembering that Moya had told him not to stop the crazed Lupe. _We mustn't meddle in the affairs of mortals any more, Wacky. It is not our business.  
_

_But we must -- _._  
_

_No, we mustn't. _Now that he looked back, he realized that she had mentioned mortals. All her powers?! Immortality was one of them! He would outlive his mother, father, siblings, nephews, nieces, grandnephews... He would see many of his kin die. He would live until either his power waned, he gave his life or powers away, or he was murdered. He realized what Moya had meant now, and decided to say goodbye to his mother. She was below him, looking in horror at the terrible scene. He followed her and touched down, invisible, beside her. _Goodbye, Mother. This is Waka. I won't see you any time soon, but don't worry, I'm safe. Goodbye... Mommy. _After shedding a few tears, he flew off silently. Ally had whispered goodbye, and a tear had rolled down her own cheek. She would miss her baby boy.

**Tasia:**

She smelled blood in the morning. She thought, oh no. Anita and her mate had taken someone in the herd. Then, there was a new emotion: glee. Lumino couldn't doubt that Anita was a murderer now. All she had to do was see it. She got up, and made her way, stepping over sleeping unis. The blood was around the den Anita had made for herself. She moved to a space in front of it. What had really happened, was even worse than she imagined.

Anita's back legs were injured- perhaps she would never run again. Her face was twisted in pain, but not from her legs. Three dead bodies lay in front of her. Lupes foals. Pups. The pups Anita had been so proud of. And Gipha knew the names. Verin, Lumrino, and Giph. The little pup Anita had named after her. Gipha tapped the little brown pup with her nose. It rolled- and for a moment Gipha thought it was playing a game- but the roll was too loose. Gipha saw the wound, and thought she was going to vomit, but she couldn't look away. The pups, they weren't even eaten. They were just killed. Killed, for the sake of being killed? That made no sense at all! Gipha thought of Zhairk, and his father Hod. Neither did their actions make sense. Were all lupes this way? Then another thought came. She had thought Anita had killed a uni! But, all except for losing her temper with Gipha (And Gipha didn't really blame her, she was a very rebellious uni) she had never shown that she had been like Hod or Zhairk. She had cared about Very a lot. She felt, almost as if she was responsible.

Gipha met Anita's eyes. She knew enough that lupes didn't like to make eye contact, but she didn't really what to do.

Now, more lupes came. There was a white one and a black one- they must have been the herd leaders. Behind them marched twenty two other lupes. Maybe, the new pack? Orora had reported the alpha's names were Ally and Wuff. The white female- she must have been Ally, came and spoke to Anita. Then each of the lupes said a word to her. Most of them just muttered short mumblings, to seemed to have been recovering from weight of their own. Suddenly, Gipha couldn't handle it any more. Here, she had lost her pups, and she expected to speak with all these lupes!

"Give the mare a break!" she snapped. The lupes looked up in surprise at the red uni that had made herself obviously there. Some of them watched her broken wings and must have thought what an easy catch she was "Fine!" Gipha called "Eat me! But leave Anita alone." A few snapped and barked "We have every right to be here!"

"Hey? Who do you think you are bossin' everyone around?" it was a red female. Her features were almost perfect.

"You just get the hell out of here." 

"Oh, swearin' ah we? That won't get ya fah,"

Anita lay outside, three small mounds of dirt before her. Tears streamed down her face.

The little Labifron danced and plaid in the sun. He was too young to realize what had happened. All he knew was that his playmates were gone, his mother was very sad, his father very angry, and the unis that surrounded them worried. His puppy mind didn't bother thinking about that though, he focused on swatting the long tail of that bird that sat on Mommy's shoulder. He gave the feathers a nice smack. The beekadoodle screamed and dive bombed at the puppy. Even this young, the pup was skilled, rolling on his back to dodge the attack, and attacking the bird with his hind legs. Jauck growled menacingly, shooed the bird away, and scooped up Labifron. The petpet squawked at the injustis that she couldn't aptly punish the puppy. Lab squirmed to get out of his fathers mouth. Jauck dropped him and then walked away, to lie down a short distance away, always watching. Labifron sat with his head down. The last few days, Dad had been so unfair, taking Lab away from all his games, and never playing himself. Mom hadn't plaid either, she was so busy sitting at those mounds of dirt. That wasn't fun at all, why didn't she come out and play with him like she used to?

Since his game with the beekadoodle had been taken away, Labifron went to find his uncle, the great big white uni. Very had been getting steadily better with the company of his own favorite pup and namesake, and now that he was gone, Very moped almost all the time. He cheered up at the sight of Labifron, forcing jealous thoughts out of his mind. Labifron walked behind them, and Very pretended not to see, and acted startled when the little pup jumped on his back, gnawing his wings. The two were busy playing, and they didn't notice the group of lupes who came to Anita.

Anita found herself surrounded by lupes, and the uni Gipha had come over. They said some words, but Anita took no notice. She couldn't hold it in, and her tears grew worse. She didn't wait for the lupes to talk to her, they were silent, waiting for her. She spoke so fast that she didn't let them talk at all. She sputtered often, and the words were drowned out as often as not, but she needed to say the thoughts that built up in her mind so much, that she took no notice.

"Oh my poor babies.... Killed mercilessly, to avenge a single lupe, I killed by _accident_! He... he killed them so... slowly, while they howled in pain, and he took joy in it!" Anita's rage was burning, her voice thick with hatred. Her tears ran dry as anger took over sorrow. "While I lay there able to do as much as my petpet. Less even, as at least she could move! Even now I can't stand or sit upright because of him! If he had given me a little more warning, if he hadn't taken me by surprise... I would've ripped out his through. No! I would cripple him as he did to me. The I would... I would tear at his skin, leaving him bleeding! Yes! Bleeding to death, as I would sit there and laugh and laugh. Then I... I would break all of his bones. Lots of bones.... Break the bones... "

Anita began muttering, consumed by hatred. Jauck watched her, glad she was injured, because if she wasn't, Jauck knew she would be on the lupes in an instance, babbling as she did to the lupes who didn't move fast enough what she would do to Jerad. He shuddered. Anita was still laying down, staring out into space, her mumbling broke by occasional laughter. The other lupes didn't dare interrupt her, not with the warning glance Jauck shot them. 

Suddenly, Anita's hatred was consumed, by a stray thought that led her to thinking of the curse the lupe had put on her. Her eyes went clear, and her voice picked up to an understandable level, slowly so her words were cut off. "... and its true. I do look at my dear pup and wish that it had instead been Verin who wasn't killed." Tears were once again running down her face. "And even Very, I see him look at Labifron and I can see the jealousy, that he wishes Verin was here as well, and that he wishes it wasn't this runt that lived, even Lumrino had higher favor in our eyes. And I know that, and I feel terrible, Playing favorites with my own children, wishing one pup dead so another would live." The tears came on so hard now that Anita couldn't speak. She cried harder than ever, not able to think straight. Jauck came over and motioned for the lupes to follow him. Anita needed to be left alone.

Jauck got right to his point. "Where did you go? I know you went somewhere to heal Wuff. Anita needs help, she can't walk, and if she can't be allowed to take revenge on her pups, I don't want to think about what she would do. I have only one son now, I need to avenge his brothers and sisters as well. Its a custom, one that has lead to many many deaths, but I would be dishonorable not to uphold it. Jerad doesn't even deserve death. It would be too quick and easy. I need to get my revenge, as does Anita. Tell me, where can we go? Very needs help too, I can see him wince when he stands, he bears the pain and tries to hide it, but its there, always there. Tell me where to go!" He said the last words with more force than he meant, but it was too late now. He studied the white lupe, who he had never met, but knew she was the leader.

**Morgan:**

Waka turned around and stared at the Lupe that was yelling at his mother. He thought for a moment, and, with Mosh and Moya's approval, dropped the red gem, a note attached. It landed in between the Lupe and Ally. 

Ally gaped at the note. It smelled exactly like... "Wakarimasen..."

The note read:

_I heard your plea, and decided to help. Break my trust and pay. Pick up this gem and wish for the exact weapon you need (something to destroy ONLY and I mean ONLY the Lupe you are after) and it will appear. To heal the wounded, take them to Kauvara. Mother can give you directions._

Best of luck,  
Wakarimasen, the stupid genius

Ally was reading the note aloud when she noticed something. She was crying. She wanted to help Anita, so she nudged the gem over to Jauck. She and the pack waited patiently for his response.

**Uni:**

Delta's black feathers gleamed in the pale glow of the Moon; her amber eyes shone with wiseness and understanding; but her face reflected a terrible pain and sadness.  
She hadn't had any news about her family, but she knew that Shagya should be amazingly beautiful now. 

The filly sighed. Her purple mane floated and flew in the gentle breeze.  
A shooting star suddenly tore the sky with its flash of light and colours, making slowly its way among the clouds. 

_I want to see my family again ... Shagya ... mother ... Gipha ... oh, how I wish I could be back Home! _

A single silver tear, the same tear that dropped onto the forest ground so long ago, rolled on her soft cheek, and landed on the lush grass.

_I miss you all ... _

The shooting star vanished, leaving in sky dark and cold.  
Suddenly, an extraordinary burst of light surrounded the filly. Magic erupted from everywhere, twisting around the Uni's legs and wings.

Delta watched, astounded, as her wings became lighter and paler. Her hooves lightened, and her weight vanished.  
As the light slowly faded, Delta was only a semi-translucent figure, and light radiated from her whole body. 

The Uni watched as she lifted herself into the airs as safely and as easily as air. She wasn't a Uni made of bone and flesh, but of magic and light. She could change her appearance and turn herself invisible, as well as flying higher then any living being.  
Her face was also more beautiful than ever, purity and innocence rushing through her like her blood did. Delta was a being made entirely out of good, hence her new name: Harmony.

Filled with joy, the filly lifted herself, and shot towards her Home; the Endless Plains ...

**Tasia:**

Gipha was about to say something, but Anita began to talk and she figured she should set aside her differences.

Fay wanted to say something. Dammit, the uni had made her so mad! But Phunis pressed against her, and shook his head.

She listened to Ally read the note "Waka's alive?" she questioned, and looked around. Well, where was he then?

"Kill the one who did this?" Gipha said, and she aghast to hear the delight in her voice. Lumino's words echoed in her mind _unis don't kill without reason. _But, this was a reason. The murderer deserved justice!

She remembered little Giph. She had been so quick that day to snap at her mother as Anita pushed her forward. She had laughed. In fact, the little pup didn't want to do anything her mother wanted! She realized, only then how much she admired that in the pup. Anita had probably given her the name Giph because the pup's spunkiness reminded her of the uni. Maybe. She giggled a little.

"Oh Sheek, I'm bored!" she looked to where then lupe was "Sheek?" maybe he had gone ahead. But she looked ahead, and she didn't see his ears. She didn't see him to her right or to her left. Where was he? "Sheek? Sheek!"

There was a pain on her heel. She reared and screamed, then ran. "Sheek?! Sheek! KOMOSHIKO WHERE ARE YOU!" she ran and ran and ran, until she hit a solid wall, and fell down on her side.

She looked up. In front of her wasn't a wall but, A BUTT! She laughed at it. Then the butt began to move, as the creature owning the butt turned to look at her. Noe's jaw reacted to gravity.

The animal was gray green and furry, with a darker green mane that fell in her eyes. She had two horns, one on her forehead, which was sickle shaped like Noe's, and one on her nose. Her body was stout, and her legs were short. Instead of feathery, her wings were membrainy. Her tail twisted, and ended in a spade. Most amazing were her adornments. There were feathers tied in her hair, and there was a ring through the cartilage in her nose- the sign of the matriarch. Noe stared at it and thought, that must hurt! Her next thought was, I'm in trouble. 

"Why have you returned?" she asked coldly.

Noe gulped "I, didn't mean too. I didn't even know I was in your territory."

"I thought I made it quite clear, Pehanoie, we don't want you here."

"And I don't want to be here,"

"We don't have murderers in this herd."

"Please Daquinti, let me explain!" 

But the uni was looking over Noe's shoulder "What is that?"

"It looks like a lupe," another uni, also with the membrainy wings and two horns, reported.

Noe turned "Sheek!" she ran to the lupe (nearly stampling him!) 

"Noe!" he seemed out of breath "What's wrong?" 

"Oh noth-" a shoulder like a rock pushed into hers, forcing her aside "Are you traveling with this uniphin?" 

Sheek looked annoyed at being addressed so abruptly, but nodded.

"I suppose she wooed you into letting her travel with you, and led you here in some kind of attempt to bring a lupe to take down her adversary." Quint snorted.

"_Wooed _me? _Noe's _adversary? Now in all honesty,"

"I feel obligated to inform you on the uniphin's crimes."

Shiko looked like he had been slapped in the face "_Crimes?_" 

Noe just couldn't listen anymore. She ran. She didn't know where she was going, she just had to get away. Sheek, her only friend was about to find out her secret, and then he would stop being her friend!

**TLT:**

Jauck was puzzled. He read the note over several times. Wakarimasen? Who was that? Perhaps one of Ally's pups? He said mother, so maybe that was it. Only, why wasn't he with Ally and the rest of the pack? It was confusing, so he focused on the other part of the letter. A single weapon that would kill my only adversary, and only my adversary... He picked up the gem carefully in his mouth, and walked away, not even muttering a thank you, his mind busy thinking of something else. He walked over to where VeryVain lay, playing with Labifron. Lab looked hurt at having his fun ruined. He snorted at his father, then ran off to see the strangers that had appeared. Jauck dropped the gem at Very's feet without a word.

Very read the note once, then read it over again to make sure he had read correctly. "A... A Gem of Gratitude?" Jauck shrugged, knowing only as much of this thing as the note told him. "I had heard of such things... As you know, I spent quite a year or so in Neopia Central. I thought they were pure fiction... But here it is, completely real." Very was silent as he read over the note. He thought of something and snorted in laughter. Laughing hurt him worse than anything, but he couldn't stop, chuckling at the irony of the idea.

Jauck gave him an odd look. "What's so funny?"

Very only shook his head, chuckling to himself.

"You know of humans and these strange weapons they give their slaves. We have the opportunity to get one. I know of none that can kill a single lupe, from a long range."

"What if it didn't kill, but severely cripple?" There was a humorous glint in Very's eye. Jauck wasn't sure if he was joking, or if he was still laughing at whatever was so funny.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Very explained, "there is a certain magical powder I have heard of. It is extremely rare, and extremely devastating. It would be the worse anything could happen to a lupe. It would humiliate him, cripple him so he could do no more evil, and dying would be a merciful thing to happen."

"What is this powder?!" Jauck was definitely interested. Jerad deserved a punishment worse than death. This sounded perfect. But he couldn't think of such a thing that would be as devastating as Very's object.

"I believe it is called 'Chia Powder',"

"Chia Powder?!" Jauck's hopes dropped. If this was one of those species specific weapons he had heard of, it would be useless to him. 

"Yes, Chia Powder." The mischievous glint was still in Very's eye. "It is a wondrous, magical powder, made of the finely ground bones, fur, and dried blood of chia's, and the dried blood of lupe to give it such magical power. Whatever pet this powder is sprinkled on, that pet turns into a chia. A nice yellow chia." Very chuckled again. He knew of the great feuds between the chias and lupes. It was worse than between Unis. From what he had heard, chia meat was sweet, tender, juicy, and wonderfully flavored, but only to lupes. Chias had been hunted to extinction here. It amused Very greatly to think of how a little yellow chia would run from a pack of excited and hungry lupes.

The two talked a while longer, making a plan. They laughed often, thinking of the irony, and how sweet this revenge was. Jauck didn't even have to stain his paws with blood. He just had to lure Jerad close enough to spill the powder on him, then howl a greeting to all the lupes in the area, inviting them to hunt this splendid little chia he had found. It was so simple, and yet so effective...

Labifron ran up to where the lupes were all standing, gaping toward where his father and Very sat talking. The blue-purple pup looked at these strangers, trying to figure them out. The large white female was obviously the leader, along with a black male. Behind them were many other lupes, of all colors. The one that had spoke up earlier was a reddish color. Directly behind the two lead lupes were 11 smaller ones, only these had wings! Labifron looked closer. Why, one was a uni, only without a horn or wings! He sniffed at the lupes. The white one smelled faintly like a uni. Labifron looked at them, puzzled. He gave a small yip, to make sure they knew he was there. He lowered his head and front legs and raised his hindquarters, asking them to play. ((Those with dogs should know what I mean...If not XP)) He was interrupted again by his father, who came to speak to the white lupe, stepping over Lab without a thought.

"Very, our friend, has come up with a plan. Thank you for that jewel. We have thought of the perfect way to use it against Jerad." Jauck went on to explain of how he would seek out the lupe, and goad him into a fight, where Anita's beekadoodle would drop the powder on Jerad, and what the powder would do. Then Jauck would call any lupes in the area and invite them to hunt the chia. "All we need now is instructions to go to this Kauvara's of which the note speaks." Jauck pronounced Kauvara "KA-OOO-VA-RA", having never seen or heard the name before. "Please. Anita needs help. Very needs help. And I need time to prepare for this fight with Jerad. Please" He was almost begging at the end, as if he didn't believe they would give up the instructions freely.

Labifron went over to where his mother sat. He came up to her and gave a little bark. Anita smiled at him, but didn't move at all. She couldn't even if she tried. The ligaments were sliced clean through, and that meant there was nothing connecting bone to muscle. She had learned enough from hunting to know this basic biology. She had forgotten that this was Jerad's favorite technique, she had hunted so much, while he and his mate usually watched. She remembered what Jauck had said. "Ol' Hanuwa was killed while hunting. She hadn't hunted for so long, because you lead the hunts, that she had forgotten, got careless, and a hoof smashed into her skull. She was killed instantly." Anita remembered the lupe fondly. She was like a mother to Anita, like Jerad had once been a father to her. She remembered that icily, thinking of what he had done to her defenseless pups.

As his mom did nothing, Labifron went over to Very once again. The lupes had left the uni alone, and Labifron was bored, full of energy, and wanted to play. He plaid with Very a while, him trying to attack Very's horn, while Very pretended to attack back. Labifron "won" and the two lay panting, Lab laying between the unis shoulder blades. Lab spoke up. "Uncy Varee, whats "nee-ope-ee-uh cen-trail?" 

Very was shocked. Lab had never spoken before. He was always silent, except for little yips to get peoples attention, and growls when he was in a bad mood. Very thought he was too young. He wasn't but a few days old, and already he knew what was happening and asked questions? Very decided it was only fair to answer. "Well Fron," Very was the only one to ever call him that. "Neopia Central is a huge place full of neopets! There are quiggles and kikos, grundos and meercas, and even a couple krawks or draiks." Labifron asked what each one of those was, and Very described it with detail. Labifron was asking all sorts of crazy questions, like what was that big shiny thing in the sky? When Very told him about the sun, Lab sputtered, "No! The thing when its darks!" Very told him about the stars, after telling the story of Kreludor.

**Tasia:**

Gipha looked down at the little pup playing with Very. So quick to forget Verin, aren't you, VeryVain? What was the pup's name, Trab? Well Anita was wrong. The periwinkle pup was nothing like her father.

At the thought of her father, her heart felt as if it was split in two. Where was he? She had only dreamed about, except for that short period of time whence she knew he him. Now he and her mother were gone.

She walked up to Jauck "Please," she said "I want to help you avenge this lupe. But I am in terrible shape. You see, my wings have healed wrong, and my chest hurts so I cannot run in times of need. Get something from this woman, Kauvara?" she knew how ridiculous it seemed to be asking him for help, when she had always been cold to him "Unis are fast," she continued "I can help you. Please."

She didn't know about what weapon they were going to choose to annihilate this lupe, but she was sure the part would have been fine with have choose fangs and horns. She took delight (which started her) in driving her horn through his chest.

**Uni:**

A Lupe silently crept through the grass, stalking the hardest of prey - Unis. Its white shoulders were muscled and strong, whilst his attentive ears scanned the sound of the herd.  
The Lupe raised delicately its nose, and took a deep breath. No one had noticed him. Flattening its ears, it crawled forwards, making almost no noise as his well-trained brain calculated the distance and the power of the jump to make.

Preparing his snow-white legs underneath him, the Lupe silently extracted its deadly claws from his paws, and in a sudden burst of white, leapt forwards and landed on the back of a big mare.

The White Lupe was licking its fur with care, picking up the droplets of blood that remained on it. His stomach was working quickly, and energy was pumped powerfully up to his brain.

Frowlickle was an excellent hunter; his soft paws made him as silent as the air, his long, muscular legs made him agile and incredibly fast, and his sensitive scent and mobile ears paired with his fast reflexes and sharp claws, making the Lupe one of the most powerful and effective Hunters around.

Frowlickle's blue eyes scanned the plains, and his ears were searching for the wind's direction.  
Alerted by the near presence of a herd, the Lupe trotted away. He was satiated, he didn't have to waste his energy in hunting until he became hungry ...

**Tasia:**

"Crimes?" 

"You, lupe, you kill, don't you?"

Shiko nodded.

"Well then, perhaps this will be hard for you to understand. You see, unis don't kill without reason." and he took this to mean unis didn't kill at all. Daquinti looked out over the field as the breeze picked up her tangled hair and scattered it among her shoulders "We are the last of our kind- pushed out of our home by a new breed. They are stronger, faster, more enduring than we are. So we are here, by the sea, where the grass is thin and slick by the sea air. Our only company are the peophins- skittish and shy, certainly a disgrace to all creatures. They did not aid us- indeed, they would let us get near them! So had to make it on our own.

"Now, whatever Safande saw in the peophin stud she met, I shall never know. But young Pehanoie was born, and WE welcomed her. The peophins swam away, afraid of her strangeness, but we took her in. And how does she thank us? Well, I knew she spent too much time with the young colt , and how shocked I was when she drowned him! Obviously, her vicious instinct was got from the peophins. Of course, the lad was dead. Safande- Flarazil was her only other foal- hasn't spoke a word since.

"Well, unis do not kill without reason. And we had no choice but to banish her. Personally, I'm surprised she has stayed alive so long. She never had enough wits about her to keep herself fed even when with the herd. But, I suppose that's the unfortunate side effect of a relationship between a uni and a peophin."

She struck him with a golden eye. Shiko felt as if he were paralyzed there "If I were you, lupe, I would get rid of her. She has plagued this world to long. Unis don't kill without reason, but lupes do. You would be doing a service to this herd. And who knows, maybe uniphin meat is tasty? Well, I wouldn't." 

The uni left him on his own. Shiko felt like the world was very small, and he was looking down at it. He felt like his lungs didn't work. Noe- a murderer?

When he saw the bright green zafara coming at him, she almost pounced on her "Is she okay?"

"A healthy filly." She cackled inside her throat. The gelert hated her when she did that "Tell me again," she said "How did you get those nice, willing slaves?"

"Oh, quite simple. You see, if a slave knows that there is something better, he is more likely to rebel. But if you can take away that knowledge..." he gestured to the wheel of misfortune, and one icon which showed a book, ripped in half. "Most of the time, landing on this will make a pet forget one book he has read. Unfortunately for two bedraggles unis who came in here a while ago, they hadn't read any books. So..." 

"Their memories were taken instead! Brilliant! But, is it reversible?"

"Well of course! Only those spells cast by faeries are not reversible. To reverse the spell, they must hear their names. That's why I haven't called them anything but big lump or even slave. I'm don't know what their names are, but it could be anything, and then there would be trouble!"

"Amazing. How does the spell work?"

"Well, the average spell works with mushrooms of forgetfulness, but a newborn's brain makes it stronger."

"A newborn's brain?"

"Yes. Someday I want to get out of this business, but for now the young uni will do. Besides, I haven't tested the magical quality of other items. It would be interesting to experiment."

"But if you take the filly away from her parents, they will be angry." 

"Yes, but if I let them keep the child, they will be absorbed in it."

"True..."

"Perhaps it would be best to execute all of them."

**TLT:**

Labifron sulked. The adults were busy talking about this strange powder, his mom still couldn't move, and Very was taking a nap, saying that he needed to rest up for the journey. Lab didn't know where Very was going, and was curious, but Very just shooed him off. Lab was fed up with being ignored. He went to Anita, who was still muttering under her breath, and was able to get something to eat from her, then he waited for when the adults were all busy, and darted off into the plains.

Once out there, he was completely confused. Nothing was like he had ever seen before. He was surrounded by grass taller then he was, and he couldn't see. Once he realized his mistake, he tried to go back the way he came, but he couldn't find it, his internal compass not yet fully developed. By the time he fully recognized his being utterly lost, and howled for his parents, he was far enough off that his weak puppy voice didn't carry to the lake. He howled again, then whimpered with no effect. He was lost on the endless plains. How would he get back to his parents, Very, anybody? 

There was a faint rustle in the grass. Labifron had already lost all his courage and spunk, and huddled and whimpered, hoping that whatever it was it would go away and leave him alone. No such luck. A odd creature stepped out of the grass and looked at him. Seeing it was only a petpet, though a large one almost his size, Lab stood up and went over to it. The petpet was one he had never seen before, of course he had only seen his fathers Cobrall and his moms Beekadoodle, as well as a glance at a few of the Unis petpets. It was like a lizard, but it walked on two legs, and its front feet had only three claws and were tiny. Labifron got up closer. The little raptor like creature bared its teeth and hissed at him, taking a few steps back. Lab halted his approach and looked curiously at the creature. It was a shade of slate gray, with lighter blue-grey stripes on its back and neck. ((For those non telepathic folks, its a grey Niptor, not that they come in that colour, but I don't like the regular combination of tan and purple...))

The Niptor reared, gave a short screeched and lunged at Labifron. But the pup wasn't the descendant of many great warriors and hunters of days gone by for nothing. Lab rolled out of the way, and while the Niptor was still confused about what had happened, the pup pounced, pinning the petpet to the ground. The niptor was frightened, having never found anything that put up a halfway decent fight before, and it quickly gave up struggling. Labifron recognized its fear, and got off him and walked away. The niptor followed, finally finding its master. Lab didn't even realize it until they had traveled a ways. By then he was too tired to argue, and the petpet stood guard, as ready to please as any faithful petpet could be. Labifron fell asleep with the Niptor at his side, ever watchful.

**Tasia:**

Gipha caught a bit of conversation "Chia Powder?" she walked right up to one of the lupes, and they told her about it. Gipha was a little disappointed. She had wanted to drive her horn through a lupe's heart, but she supposed a chia was just as well.

Pehanoie had been walking for twelve hours, and still she saw no sun. There was a full moon over the sky- hadn't there been a full moon a few days ago? A creature hooted behind her, and Noe jumped. Oh man, were was she?

Noe rounded a tree, and a smell reached her nose. What Noe saw was like- well, formless. She saw red slits of eyes in the darkness, and formless darkness which seemed solid. She shook her head, but she still saw it "Hello?" she called. 

Black pupils in red slits focused on her. The slits narrowed and, became bigger! Eight claws glinted, and a crease below the eyes became visible, showing rows of sharp tiny teeth! Pehanoie nearly did a summersault trying to turn herself around. Her uni legs under her, she ran hard, the pant devil behind her at every turn.

**TLT:**

Labifron awoke with a start. He was alone, his back against a cold rock, a tiny clearing filled with holes in front of him, and completely surrounded by tall grass. It took him a minute to realize where he was. When he remember he was lost he howled a long sorrowful note, though he was willing to bet no one heard him. There was a rustle in the grass. Labifron sat up, his ears flat, his eyes wide in terror. He had never felt so alone, so hungry, so cold, so scared, in all of his short life. The niptor stepped out of the grass, a limp form in his jaws. It wagged its tail, an idiotic grin on his face. Labifron knew it was only trying to help, and took the dead petpet from its mouth. A pink hopso. Lab tried to hold down his disgust, and praised the niptor, who closed its eyes in ecstasy. Labifron closed his eyes, and wolfed down the hopso, his empty stomach welcoming the food. The little niptor ran around in circles, engulfed in mirth that his master had enjoyed the food. Enjoyed was stretching it by far, but the grey petpet didn't know that. Labifron smiled weakly at the petpet and realized it needed a name. Labifron thought about this. It was incredibly loyal, willing to do anything for him. Lab faintly remembered the tales Very had told him of other neopets, and decided on Gerlert. He told the niptor its name, and the not-so-small raptor jumped into the air with glee. Labifron felt sorry about how faithful it was, but it was obviously happy, so he had no problem with it. He walked into the grass again, the niptor at his heels.

Habernill walked precariously out of the forest and into the plains. She was completely alert for any unknown noise in this strange place. The lupes in her home were friendly and helpful, but she didn't know about the ones here. She trotted out into the prairie, still vigil. She didn't smell or see any lupes. Or did she? She took another whiff of the fresh air and scented a lupe. It was a small lupe, a mere pup, alone. No, wait. She smelled a niptor with him. She heard a howl from the lupe. That explained it. He was lost, all alone out here, away from his family. The uni chuckled at the lupes predicament, then trotted toward him, knowing a very young pup would be no match for her.

Labifron heard hoof beats. Very! Very had come to save him! He would take them home to where they were safe. He smiled at the thought. The pup ran toward the approaching sound. He saw a uni, but it wasn't Very. It was a female uni, very large, a snow white where she wasn't covered by large brown patches. Her horn gleamed a brilliant gold, her wings completely white. She trotted over to him. She lowered her head and looked him straight in the eye. He froze with fear, trembling slightly. The uni threw her head up and laughed loudly.

"So, what is a little puppy like you doing in a place like this?"

Labifron opened his mouth but didn't say a word. She laughed again. "Foolish little lupes. I reckon you aint half bad, come on boy, I believe you have a family waiting for you." Labifron trembled more, still not daring himself to speak. The uni neighed her high pitched laugh, then kicked him in such a way, that he flew up in the air and landed on her back without feeling a thing. The niptor took a running leap at the uni who ducked deftly, so the petpet landed next to Labifron. Both were scared stiff at the very open, carefree uni.

"Hold on tight, here we gooooo!" She ran into the wind, and flapped her mighty wings, and soon was soaring above the prairie. She managed to pry the fact he came from a lake from Lab, and flew toward the large, glistening body of water, the two creatures on her back trying to huddle together and hang onto her mane at the same time.

**Morgan:**

Wuff was shocked by the letter his son had written. He chanced a glance at Ally, but she didn't notice. She curled up into fetal position, and Wuff knew that he had to step in. "Jauck. My pack will led you to Kauvara, it is almost Saturday and we need to feed." He noticed Jauck's expression and clarified. He nudged Ally gently, and, when she didn't respond, his lifted her up like she had lifted him when he had almost died. He frowned at that memory. If he hadn't been there, Ally would... He refused to think about it and lead the pack off toward their friend Kauvara. 

((OOC: is Waka thinking and is Akaw (you'll see) thinking. BTW, Theck is a word I made up.))

Waka stared down at his family. He felt strange though, not sad like he had expected. He felt like he was different from them. Well you ARE different, you will never be like them. You're too weird, Waka. Waka whipped around, searching for the voice that had spoken to him. All he saw were the strange looks that Mosh and Moya were giving him.

Who over Kreludor are you?! Where theck are you?! And what in Terror Mountain are you doing here?! 

I am Akaw, and I dwell within the darker recesses of your mind. I am here to keep you in check. Wouldn't want the little freak of nature to run loose now would we? Moya over there is afraid of you, can't you tell? She stays with you to prevent you from destroying the world as we know it. Mosh? He wants your power so he can rule the world instead of you. He stays with you to control you and your power. No one truly cares about you, Waka, no one in the world. Waka looked at Moya in a new light.

She... She hasn't done much to disprove what you have said... But... Mosh... He ca-... Wait a second! Soon after he met me he tried to develop my powers and he... Why that little! He glared at the both of them and they both took a step back, seemingly justifying Akaw's notions. He growled silently to himself. Why I'll...! I'll... What?! I don't know what, but I'll do something! 

Yes yes... Why don't you silence their snide laughter? You can't hear anything, so they take advantage of that. Do you even have any IDEA what they are saying about you?! They are laughing about you, thinking you to be too stupid to realize what they are saying! You could... Kill them. 

Moya stared uncertainly at Waka, then burst out laughing. His face looked hilarious! It was twitching between being incredibly evil and the usual utter innocence. He glared at her, and her smile stopped. She was worried now. Something was wrong. She tried to read his thoughts, but something kept her out. She was scared now, and, unbeknownst to her, was using the right expressions at the precise timing for Akaw's evil plot. Mosh was going through the exact same thing. They gulped in unison, and feared going to sleep beside their old pal. They felt like they didn't even know him any more.

**Uni:**

Frowlickle rolled in the dry dirt of the forest ground. Little parasites were making homes in the Lupe's brilliant coat, and Frowlickle was way too proud of his fur to let them stay. As the hunter raised his nose, a breeze came in his direction.  
The Lupe sniffed deeply, and caught the scent of a Lupe pack. Frowlickle shrugged.

_I don't fear any Lupes, anyway ... I've triumphed over so many before. Who cares about them ...  
_  
Stretching, the Lupe raised himself and admired his shining claws before retracting them and beginning his morning hunt.  
The Hunter never tackled Unis in the morning. It was far too dangerous, and the Unis often position themselves in the western direction, so that they could see the attacker's shadow from behind.

So, Frowlickle began a morning feast of Beekadoodles and Peadackles. Quick as lightning, the Lupe jumped between tree branches, always landing on his prey.

As the sun lifted itself from th horizon, Frowlickle contemplated the pack that he could see from his bush. As far as he could see, the Alphas were two Lupes - a Shadow one and a White one. They looked as if they were heading to someone's.  
The Hunter shrugged again.

**TLT:**

Habernill was glad to finally be out of the woods. They were crowded, she couldn't see much, and definitely couldn't fly. She closed her eyes as she felt the wind whip through her mane. It felt so good to be flying again. Labifron finally spoke up.

"M-m-miss? Wh-where are you t-taking us?" The niptor growled as if to repeat what the lupe had said.

Habernill laughed. "Why, I am takin you youngins home!" She continued laughing as if it was the funniest thing she had ever heard. Labifron and his niptor exchanged worried glances.

"M-ma'am? I-if y-you're taking us h-home, you sh-should g-go over there, t-to that lake. M-ma'am?" Labifron stuttered in his nervousness. He was scared stiff. What was this uni going to do with them?

"Oh I know silly. I've been here long enough to recognize a lake when I see 'em." She laughed again, her high pitched whinny piercing the sky. The three of them flew until they landed on the shore of the lake, opposite of the side where the unis and Labifron's family was. She rested a bit, before flying on.

On the other side of the lake, Anita and Jauck were in hysterics. Jauck had heard what the black lupe told him, but right after he said thank you, Very asked him where Labifron was. Anita was howling to try and locate her only son, while Jauck was searching all around with his delicate nose. He hardly heard it when his cobrall whispered to him. He started to walk off, but then it registered in his head. "What?!" He asked sharply.

"He hassss gone away.. You payssss too little attention to thissss pup. He hasss gone to findssss adventure. Boringssss here.... Nothingsssss to do..."

Jauck realized this was true. It struck him that he hadn't spent much time with his pup, and had ignored him several times, breaking up his games often. Jauck felt a wave of shame pass over him, and vowed he would pay more attention to his only remaining son. But in the meantime they had to find him.

That night, there was no word of the pup. He had seemingly vanished, not even a decent scent trail to follow. It broke up in several places, and trailed off into no where often. Jauck was frustrated. He sat down and howled his grief and anger several times. It was mid morning when he finally gave up, and went back to the lake shore.

"Oh, Yoodle whooo! You lookin' for somethin'?"

Jauck looked up, to see a large spotted uni flying toward them. He got to his feet and shouted up. "Yes! Have you seen a small lupe puppy running around?!" 

"I reckon I have." The mare nickered in laughter. She landed gracefully without a sound, then lowered herself to the ground, so two creatures could climb off. The niptor jumped from the unis back, landing with a thud, and looking anxiously at Labifron. Labifron leaped down and ran to his worried father. Jauck had tears in his eyes as he looked at the strange uni.

"I am Habernill. You may call me that, Aber, or Nill. I just happened to find those two little critter running about. Seems your boy has found himself a good petpet." She laughed again, at a joke known only to her. "I managed to get him to tell me where you folks were, and I took him here. I needed a good run and a chance to stretch my wings." Habernill fully extended her huge wings, larger than most unis, to exaggerate her point. The feathers were perfectly aligned, a glistening white. She brought them back to her sides gracefully. By now, she had Very's full attention. "So, you folks mind if I wash up, and possibly stay here a while? Ah've had a long journey, so if it isn't too much trouble... "

Very didn't wait for anyone else to reply. "Of course, mi-lady. We would be glad for you to stay. I thank you for rescuing our dear friend." Very stood up carefully, determined not to show any weakness. He walked up to an amused Habernill. "Miss, over here you will find a spot suitable for bathing, covered by weeds and bushes, and over here you will find my personal favorite grazing patch, full of fresh green grass, with an occasional clover and dandelion." Very escorted her away talking all the time. Habernill looked over her shoulder and winked at the astonished Jauck, and allowed herself to be taken away.

**Uni:**

Frowlickle cast his blue eyes on the Lupe pack. He had silently followed them, darting between bushes and trees, quick and agile. His white fur became a blur as he ran behind them, spotting the Alphas' guards and memorizing their weaknesses and positions. As long as Frowlickle knew (and he knew quite a lot), the pack seemed unfamiliar to him. However, the Shadow Alpha had a pinch of a weird smell - the smell of a murderer; Hod.

The Lupe had known him in the past. He had been a vicious cannibal and a blood-thirsty fool, then he had treated his pack with kindness and allowed only foals and weak Unis to be killed. But one day, as his son perished, he had rediscovered his killing instincts, and had destroyed most of the pack. Frowlickle was gone long before that happened, but he though of his friend, Gradyti - he was probably gone too.

But smelling a Lupe who was alive during the kill amazed him; maybe the Alpha knew Gradyti like he did. Then, he would know if Gradyti had died - or if he had survived. The thought of the silver Lupe urged him to follow the pack, step by step.

_I must join a pack. If Gradyti is alive, I know that he'd have built a family. But I'll join him, and we will unite our forces and be as wild as Unis! _

Flourishing with hope, the Lupe cautiously jumped from his hiding to catch up with the Alphas ...

**Tasia:**

Very approached Jauck, worried. He asked where Labifron was, and sure enough, the pup was gone. When Anita found out, she howled a sound that felt to Gipha like claws digging through her. Jauck tortured himself trying to find the young one. Gipha's mind twisted. Anita had admitted to preferring little Labifron last, now he was gone. This was sickening. Three pups murdered, one pup lost? She shook her head as to get rid of an ear gnat burrowing into her brain.

Gipha went to stand over Anita. She stretched her neck down in a sort of hug "It's not your fault,"

There was a change in the air, and a strange call. Gipha looked up. A nice looking light and dark mare landed gracefully at the waters edge. Gipha eased forward. The uni spoke a strange tongue, and she noticed her wings were very large. She Gipha watched as the uni revealed something under her wing, the blue purple pup.

It was then that Gipha noticed Very. He did not seemed to limp as much as usual in fact, he seemed to grow healthier in the presence of the mare, who revealed her name to be Habernill. Nill asked if she could stay for a while, and Very exclaimed yes. He went to tell each of Gipha's favorite places to Nill, the cleanest of waters, the sweetest of grass. He even went so far as to call her Mi'lady!

Gipha snorted. This was going too far. She stomped with the grace of her father, putting herself in front of Very "I'm sorry," she said in the dignified manner of her mother when speaking to Lumino "Our friend VeryVain has been with the herd less than a year. He comes from far away, and he doesn't realize the harsh conditions on the endless plain. Fall is approaching, and that means the grass will die away. We have to collect a supply at this time, sometimes we do not have enough. I fear there is not room in the herd for another uni."


	7. Chapter 7

**TLT:**

Very was stunned. His mouth dropped slightly open, startled by this unforeseen rudeness. Habernill spoke before he had a chance to respond.

"Oh, I can understand that. I chose an awful time to leave my herd I guess." She giggled a girlish laugh. "I tend to do things on a whim, not really planning or thinking about it. But I hope you wont mind if I stay for a few days. I hope to find a nice herd, but I can wait out until spring. I just need to get my strength up a little bit. I have had such a long journey." Very listen to this in a trance. He didn't notice how her voice changed from a country twang, to a southern accent that made her sound completely innocent and educated.

Very simply glared at Gipha and then nodded sympathetically with Habernill. "Of course, a few days, and then I and my lupe friends are going to another place a days travel away. You can go with us, and see if you can find a suitable herd on the way." By now, Very's muscles were stiff from his trying to keep them from wobbling. They were beginning to throb and he wanted to lay down. His perkiness at first seeing Nill had worn away and now he was irritable from pain. "Ma'am, why don't you go and graze a bit while I talk with my friend here about hospitality?" Habernill trotted off to one of the spots Very had suggested ealier, winking at him as she left. Instead of talking with Gipha, Very wandered to the fern pile and lay down without a word, and almost immediately fell asleep.

**Tasia:**

Gipha's ears burned. Not only had Very assured Habernill she'd be welcome with the herd, he invited her to travel with himself, Gipha and the lupes. She thought crossly, if only she was in full body! Where was that lupe pack anyway? Probably forgot about her, just like- well, that wasn't important. Right now Gipha was looking at Very, fast asleep, a quite content look on his face. She couldn't believe how utterly and totally he had fallen for her. At this rate, he could give up his last food rations to the mare! Oh sure, it was so easy for her, Gipha thought, glaring in Nill's direction. With her fine dark and light coat and the charming way she spoke, she could get the wandering Trab to stay in one place!

Even though she wasn't tired, Gipha laid not far from the fern Very laid on. She wished she could talk to Orora. The white mare was involved in her new family, and with still mateless, the two had drifted apart.

Gipha remembered when she first saw Very. He seemed so shaken up by something, and Gipha had laughed at him. Now Very had befriended a lupe family and for while Gipha -daughter of a free roamer, who vowed never to fear lupes- would rear at the whiff of one! Gipha didn't think it was funny, but she chuckled at the irony of it.

A figment of her reeling mind whispered 'You like him.'

'I don't.' Gipha snapped to her thoughts, but she gazed at him in the corner of her eye. 'Well,' she thought 'maybe a little,'

And for no reason Gipha knew, she imagined a life being Very's mate, having his foals. All of them, red and white and their manes all green and red and black. She chuckled.

'But what's the use of it?' said the voice in her head 'If he's going to run away, just like your father?'

Gipha glared at the space in front of her. She got up stiffly, and made to the bank. Gipha felt suddenly like a bath.

She leaned up against a tree. Noe couldn't see anything in the darkness, but she was pretty sure she had lost the pant devil. She took a whiff of the air. She stopped, then smelled again, just to be sure. It was unis. The new breed, not the kind she knew better. There were three. A stallion, a mare, and a filly.

It seemed they had caught her smell too "Who's there?" a feminine voice cried out.

"Mummy? Mummy?" The filly called.

"Are you this 'pant devil we've been waiting for?" the stallion questioned.

"I'm Pehanoie. I just saw the pant devil. Not a cool guy at all! Tried to eat me!" Noe asked "Who are you?"

**Uni:**

Frowlickle felt his stomach growl. It was late already, and the Unis were less alert than during daytime. Crawling through the tall grass, he spotted a single Fire Uni.

_A Uni all alone ... it'll be an easy prey. _

Sure of himself, the Lupe jumped ... and landed in a big pile of mud. Frowlickle gasped in horror as his beautiful white coat dripped with mud; and he couldn't even move: the Uni had trapped him.

"Damn it!" Frowlickle rolled and twisted; but it was no use. He had never been trapped by a Uni before - he felt quite embarrassed.

"Huh?" A voice caught Frowlickle's attention. Turning his head, he saw the Uni looking at him. "Oh ... you're a Lupe, aren't you?"

"I guess I am." Frowlickle grumbled.

"What are you doing here? It's late ... "

"I'm hungry." 

"Don't eat me."

"Why not?"

"How could you, anyway?"

"Maybe I'm stuck -" Frowlickle tried to get up, without success - "but I'm still hungry!"

The Uni snorted. "Just don't eat me. I'm Sadee. What's your name?"

"Frowlickle."

"Hum ... I heard of you before. You're the one who got Camarada a few days ago, aren't you?"

"Who's tha'?"

"She was a big brown mare."

"Ah ... her. Well, yes, I ate her."

"Ew ... that's not nice!"

"Well, I needa eat."

"Anyway ... I've got to go home ... bye!"

"Wai - !"

The Uni trotted away, into the darkness. The Lupe growled, and tried to get himself out; impossible. Furious, Frowlickle abandoned and drifted to sleep ...

**Tasia:**

As soon as he saw Noe was gone, Shiko hopped right onto the scent trail. He followed it to a forest where the sun didn't rise. Even the outer most trees seemed to generate coldness. Shiko remembered this place by the tales. It was the Haunted Woods, the one place, besides the fanciful Talador, were the most darkness was harvested.

"Oh great Noe, if that place is as dangerous as they say it is, you're lucky to be alive!" He plunged into the trees.,

'Why are you wasting your time, Shiko?' a voice whispered inside his head 'You know she's a murderer.'

Shiko ignored it.

Gipha made the air in her lungs heavy. For a time, she loitered underwater. She watched plants sway, she watched bugs moving, so slowly, through their world of green and blue. It was a different world underwater.

**TLT:**

Habernill grazed quietly. She was hungry, and this was some of the best grass she had had in ages, or it felt like it at least. She mused as she grazed. Why had the pup run off? She saw no other puppies, but she knew single lupe litters were rare. Interesting. Then there was the fact that a family of lupes was living intermingled with a uni herd. That was some she had never seen before. That red uni was strange, Habernill had never felt hatred before, as she knew ways to please most everyone she had come across. This uni was confusing. Habernill shook the thought from her mind, she didn't need to think about that, people had their own opinions.

Her fur had some dried mud in it, as well as dirt lodged in it from flying so quickly. Her hooves weren't the regular shiny brown, and her white fur was more of a cream. Her wings were fine for the most part, but there were still little imperfections in the alignment of the feathers that bothered her. Habernill plunged into the water thinking to her self, Unis aren't known to be vain for nothing!

She swam as deep as she could in the water before using her wings to push her upward and out of the surface of the lake, creating a large splash. She chuckled cheerfully as she ran across the water, using her wings to keep her afloat in the air, while her hooves pounded uselessly on the lake's surface. When she reached the middle of the lake, she flapped her huge wings harder and flew into the sky, then dropped like a bullet into the lake, laughing to herself as she dived deep into the lake. 

When she was done having her fun swimming, she climbed out onto the lake shore and shook the excess water from her now gleaming coat. She used a bit of sand to polish her hooves and horn while the sun dried her fur. The sun was warm and she was dry rather quickly, so she grabbed a branch from a nearby bush, and trimmed it of leaves so that it was perfect to brush her mane and coat. She had done this so often before, it took her only a few minutes to get the tangles out of her mane and tail, and to straighten the rest of her fur out. Then she flapped her wings furiously while remaining anchored to the ground, the natural movement of air across feathers causing the snow white feathers to fall into perfect alignment.

Labifron was bored once again. He didn't dare run off again, it was lonelier than here out there. Besides, his mother had already given him a stern talking to, which he tried his hardest not to fall asleep while he listened absent mindedly. His petpet was fun to play with, but after hours of wrestling he got bored of it and trotted off to find that new uni who had saved him. Now that he was happy, rested up, and well fed, he wasn't the same straggly looking pup he was only a few hours ago.

"Hey, Miss!" He shouted before remembering how he wasn't supposed to talk. People got too worked up about those things. Habernill turned and smile warmly at the little periwinkle pup.

"So, you broke your vow of silence I see." Her voice now had no hint of an accent, the words formed the same way as everyone else's in the plains. Anyone who talked to her now would think she grew up here.

The pup smiled at the uni as he nodded. He looked around and held his paw to his lips, telling her to be quiet about it.

He started to run behind her, and waved his paw, indicating for her to follow.

Habernill laughed, and trotted to catch up with the tiny lupe.

**Tasia:**

Noe's trail was easy enough to follow. It appeared the uniphin never slowed, just always ran at the same speed. Shiko's predatorial night vision allowed him to see the many bushes she had plowed through, and the bark she had scraped. Oh Noe, where are you?

**Uni:**

Sadee groomed her dark coat with infinite care and grace. Passing a 'comb' made out of a pretty tree branch repeatedly through her mane and tail, and rolling in the tall grass so that it brushed her coat, the filly's body was soon gleaming and the harmonious fire patterns on her mane, tail and legs were bright and colourful.

Sadee licked the dark feathers of her wings, so that they were each in perfect harmony with the others. Finally, the filly trimmed her horn on a rock, so her weapon made sparks. When she was finished, her golden horn was sharper than anything else in the Plains, and it was also gleaming and shining.

Satisfied, the Uni laid beside the stream, looking at the beautiful Fire Uni gazing back at her. 

"Always so shy, Sadee?" The voice who called her was soft, melodious, and elegant. Turning around, the filly saw Shagya, her marvelous beauty even more radiant than ever in the morning sun.

Bowing slightly her head, the filly looked at her wondrous friend. Orora's daughter was certainly the most beautiful being in Neopia. Her silver glittering Faerie wings carried her on longer distances and easier than normal Uni wings, and her immaculate coat never carried even the single ounce of dust.

"I was wondering ... where Delta was ... " Sadee replied. Shagya frowned.

"Sadee ... Delta is a Harmony. You'll never be able to see her again ... " Orora's daughter laid a light blue hoof of the Fire Uni's shoulder. "I miss her too ... "

But on a cliff high above them, a mist of light and magic had heard everything. It scurried to its feet, before galloping into the darkness, a halo of light forming around it and giving it the graceful features of a Uni who ran away long ago ...

Delta. This single would have made Orora's pretty face filled with sadness and tears. It would have made Lumino bow his head in a hidden pride. Delta's story had tore many hearts, including Sadee and Shagya's. But that day, as the filly (or at least her mortal form) put her hooves between the other herd mares', there was sudden burst of surprise which turned abruptly into a wave of joy, of tears of happiness, and of pride.  
The young Harmony was flooded in compliments, in pleas of protection against the Lupes, and of begs for her return.

But the Uni just laughed, in the same crystalline laugh that her mother had. Shagya hugged her sibling tightly, and cried. Even Sadee, who was always faithful to her timid nature, let tears of joy leak down her cheeks as Delta held her tightly in her wings. The return of a filly who everyone thought was lost had never happened, and brilliant spark of hope shone in the mares' hearts.  
Delta's work was done here; she had brought hope to the herd. Slowly, sadly, the Uni vanished, but this time, the herd stayed strong ... they longed for future return of the Harmony ... someday ...

**Tasia:**

Several Neopians waited in the bushes for the wild lupe to come. Cresture, nicely disguised with a kau morphing potion and a baby paintbrush, was helplessly tethered to a fencepost. Now, she tried to pull off the most carrying, helpless cry she could.

He heard a voice.

"We don't know our names. Or foal doesn't have a name yet."

Shiko slunk forward. Around a tree's trunk and...

"Noe!"

Then uniphin turned. Her eyes looked past him blindly. Shiko realized she could not see in the dark. He felt a little pride.

"Sheek?" Noe called.

"Noe, I'm so glad I found you!"

"Yeah, me too," her eyes wandered. Shiko looked away.

"You smell like a lupe." Shiko looked past Noe, and jumped a inch back. There were three unis, two adults and one foal. Shiko's night eyes couldn't see their colors. The larger and most probably the male had said these words "but you smell like our friend, um, Pay-an-o?"

"Pehanoie." Noe and Shiko corrected, then looked away from each other's sight lines.

"What are you?"

"A lupe." Shiko said.

"And she?"

Shiko looked to Pehanoie. She gazed over her shoulder.

"A uniphin." Shiko said.

"Oh goody, five for the price of three? And they say no one in the Haunted Woods is generous!"

The three unis, and Noe turned their non seeing eyes past Shiko, and Shiko looked over his shoulder. Shiko knew who the shapeless horned creature in front of him was. It was the Pant Devil. He also knew that Pant Devils were cowards. Shiko growled "What do you want?"

The Pant Devil moved back an inch, but otherwise didn't run away "I was sent on a job, to kill three unis, -two adults and a newborn- and take the newborn's body back to my employer."

"I wonder who he means," the male uni mused.

"WHO DO YOU THINK HE MEANS!?" Noe burst. Shiko nearly laughed.

"Well, I think he means us,"

"Kill my baby!?" the female uni called "He may have stolen my memory, insulted me, starved me, but he cannot kill my baby!" she reared, her eyes shot, saliva frothing by her teeth.

"Yikes! I'd better get out of here!" The Pant Devil was gone before Shiko could have a shot at him. All of a sudden he felt he wanted to ring the creature's neck. He turned to Pehanoie "I want to talk to you." he said.

"Oh, I, well," her eyes flickered with inspiration "Can we keep them?"

"What?" 

"The unis. Can we keep them?"

He groaned "No Noe, we have to-"

"Well, if you could kindly break our bonds."

Shiko looked to the male, he fought inside his head, then relented "Alright," he chewed the rope in his teeth for a time, until just a few string were left. Then he did the same for the female's ropes, and for the foal he chewed it almost all away. "Now pull." he said.

The uni family pulled. There was a triple crack, and they were free. 

"Goodbye." Shiko said curtly, and walked into the forest with Noe. It wasn't long before they heard hoof steps behind them. Shiko turned. The unis were following them! He walked up to the male and asked him why.

"Well, we have no where else to go. Our eyes do not work, which we sense yours do. And besides, we have a foal with us." Shiko knew they were asking him to protect the family.

He groaned "Fine." 'But I really want to talk with Noe,'

**Morgan:**

Waka had stopped looking scary after a few minutes, so Moya and Mosh felt safe once again. He was, after all, their friend, and had never done anything to show otherwise. It was getting late. Very late. Everyone was seemingly exhausted. _Do it once they're asleep, Waka, and if you do it the way I said, there'll be no unnecessary screams to awaken anyone else... Though I don't doubt that you could kill them easily as well, Waka... _Akaw hissed. Waka had fallen into the trap, despite his enormous capabilities, even he had limitations. They all landed on a tree branch and quickly fell asleep. All except Waka. Waka was wide awake, heart pounding. He had been betrayed by the only people he trusted. Now he knew not to trust anyone... Except Akaw. Akaw could never lead him astray with that confident hiss of his... Could he? Waka, or should I say Akaw, shook that thought off quickly. The hunt was on. The first victim in his mind was Mosh, the power hungry fiend who had first betrayed his trust. Mosh was sleeping peacefully beside Waka, innocent and clueless. He never felt the life being drawn away from him, his very soul being warped away and stored in a dusty corner of Waka's mind. His body was officially dead. It had been silent after all, and Waka smirked. Moya was so close, and Mosh's soul was giving off enough power to destroy her in a single breath. Waka hesitated for a moment, staring at Moya's pure, innocent face that had a single strand of hair over it that moved in and out as she breathed. After a split second, the hair no longer moved. She was dead as well. Waka had been dreaming, when suddenly his eyes opened. Akaw had possessed his body and killed his comrades in HIS BODY! Akaw had started to cut Mosh open, and Waka was the one with the blood staining HIS CLAWS! He himself had massacred the innocent, sleeping beings. He, and no one else, could take the blame. Waka found Akaw smirking, having created a body from the little flesh he had managed to take from his friends before Waka awoke. He chuckled menacingly, and Waka glared at him. Never before had he felt such rage! It was eating him alive and one thought rested on his now primordial brain. Vengeance. He needed to avenge his friends. He glared at Akaw, and his flesh shriveled. His gloating laugh, already silent to Waka, had finally been banished from Neopia forever. At least at the moment that reassured him as he bowed before his fallen friends and wept. He was miserable. He had killed them... How strange my tears looked in the moonlight, he thought. Indeed, the glistened rather oddly as they hit Moya and Mosh, and they evaporated quickly. He turned away suddenly as a howl pierced the night. 

Ally howled at the full Moon, Kreludor. She had awoken from a terrible dream in which her pups had been massacred and none were left to her. _Wh-where are my pups?! _She thought desperately, searching high and low until... She saw. There were 11 little bodies lined up in a straight row, all still and silent. Not one stirred. 11 petpets stood in front of there masters, even in the afterlife their spectral form guarded the bodies. Ally collapsed, thunderstruck. There were no words for this...

**TLT:**

Habernill and Labifron talked a little bit, mostly Labifron thanking her, and Habernill telling stories of neopia, her home, her old herd, and why she was wandering. They heard a heart wrenching howl come from the lake shore. They looked at each other, puzzled, and ran back to where everyone else was. 11 puppies had been killed, along with their petpets. Labifron was completely confused as to what killed them. The unis were subdued, wondering what happened...

Habernill hadn't even noticed the lupe pack. She was skittish now, something had killed those pups. She remembered the story of how a lupe took its revenge with Anita's pups; Labifron had told her about it, though he barely remembered. She hadn't even met Anita, who was sullen, ignoring most everyone but her only puppy. Habernill was worried, paranoid. She walked over to where Very lay and nuzzled him awake. He was as startled as she was about the puppies, though he had met and talked to the lupes before. She told him how worried she was, and he agreed they should leave. Very went over and talked to Jauck, who, after looking at a startled Anita, agreed that they should head over to Kauvara's.

Jauck went over to where Ally lay mourning. "Ma'am? I am so sorry for your loss. I lost my puppies recently, and I know how it hurts. But please, could you lead us to Kauvara? The mysterious Kau who can heal my friends. Anita grows more restless and frustrated daily, Very is still trying to hide his pain, and I don't feel this is a safe place to raise my only pup. We are ready to travel when you are, and I would appreciate it if you would hurry. Please ma'am."

**Morgan:**

Ally led the others to Kauvara. It had been only a few days since Ally had had to bury her precious children and their petpets, and they had found the cause of death. They had been struck down with a terrible disease that would only affect Uni-Lupes and petpets that had been around them. Ally had seemed to lose her soul. She moved mechanically, no emotion in her eyes. She returned with the potions and handed them out. Wuff did the same, with no emotion. They had no heart left, it seemed, until... Ally got the same symptoms as she had before the pups had been born. She was pregnant once again. the thought of pups seemed to destroy Ally and Wuff from the inside out. What if it happened again? What if they all were killed? What if they ran away? What if? What if? What if?! Constantly ran through their minds. They returned once again to Kauvara, though Ally knew what to do, she wanted Kauvara's help. Maybe she could make a potion... Maybe they wouldn't all die. Ally couldn't stand that thought. Maybe they would live... Ally could only hope. She had little hope left, but continued on trying to keep that hope alive. She had only five pups this time. They would be born soon. It was only a matter of time now...

**Tasia:**

Fay felt sick about the death of Ally's pups. Phunis took this opportunity to bring her back to their shared den. However, he did not let Fay in for quite some time. Fay was outside the entrance, pacing and saying "How sick is that? Three of Anita's puppies- then eleven of Ally's, and her twelfth is gone too! How does that make sense? They were so young. They didn't get to go on their first hunt, and- and, get a mate, and- and- and-"

"Okay Fay." 

"Huh?"

The big green lupe had emerged from the den. He dropped something at Fay's paws. It was dead. It reminded Fay of the dead pups. Then she looked at the shape. "This- is a chia."

Phunis grinned "Yep."

"You- you- killed?"

Phunis blinked "Yes," he said "But, I did it for you, Fay."

"You killed a chia!"

"Why are you so-"

"On my skull, Phunis, this is what gives lupes a bad name! Remember when Ally and Wuff vowed no killing?! Well I think this is what they meant!"

"Fay!" he found himself yelling "I had to kill!"

"But I didn't think you'd do it!" 

He was looking at her confused. Fay couldn't stand it anymore. Tears in her eyes, she plunged into the den, and she didn't know what she was crying about.

Gipha blinked at the white lupe, so cold she acted. She blinked. All this loss in such a short time, it didn't make sense. Gipha shook her head. She couldn't be involved in this any more.

Gipha drunk down the potion Ally had given her. Near immediately she felt the bones in her wings break- it was painful! but then build again the correct way. The bones in her chest healed, and after the process was through, she felt as if she had as much energy as a filly!

She ran on the stretch of land next to the water, then took off into the air! The wind took her unmanageable locks and slapped her face with it, by Gipha could not feel better! She had not realized how much this uni, so against flying, had missed the air. She giggled despite herself.

They stopped in a clearing that had minimal light by the moon so that the female uni could feed her foal. Now Noe and the unis could see each other's shapes, and Shiko could see their colors. The male was black, and female was red, and the foal was a deep, blueish back.

So strange, unis that didn't know their own names. They didn't even remember when they were foals, as the female stated. It was as if they were both suffering an advanced case of amnesia.

Noe was playing with the filly. Shiko approached her "Oh, hi, Sheek." her eyes moved away. The uniphin had not said anything of more substance since the uni family had joined them. It disturbed Shiko.

"Come on, Noe, let's go talk."

"Oh, okay."

"We may not have names," the mare was musing as the filly rested against to her body laying on the ground "but at least our daughter deserves one."

The stallion nodded "I like the name Gipha."

"Oh, Gipha! Neat!" said the mare, but as she looked at the foal she frowned "but, she doesn't look like a Gipha." she closed her eyes "Funny, it's almost like I remember something. I seem to remember the name- Fratylia."

"Fratylia, Fratylia..." the stallion said, as if tasting for poisons "No, don't like it." he said "You right about remembering though. Thereda comes to mind."

The mare looked like a frozen ixi.

"Uh oh, did I say something wrong?" the stallion set his nose by hers.

"By the Faerie Queen, I remember now!" 

"Your kidding, you remember when you were a filly?" 

"I do! I remember every thing! And my name! It's Thereda!"

"Well, I guess we can't name our daughter that,"

"Oh Trab, listen! I remember!"

He blinked "Well look at that, I remember too!" he smiled, as all the memories flooded back to him "We love each other!" 

"Yes," she smiled "But there is someone else I love more than you."

"What? Who?"

"Well I'm thinking! My daughter. Our daughter. Her name is-" 

"Gipha!"

"Yes! But- she needs something. We were supposed to help her."

"Her wings are broken. I remember."

"Oh!" she moaned "Why have been far away from her for so long?" 

"Um, because we forgot who we were?"

"No, because there was a storm! We ended up here, the haunted woods, and no one would help us..."

"Then that gelert, which we called master, he offered us a free spin on...on..."

"The Wheel of Misfortune!"

"Certainly was misfortunate for us."

"We have to get back to Gipha." 

"But what about our guides?"

"So, what did Daquinti tell you?" her voice had terrible hate in it.

"Oh, I wasn't listening." 

"Of course you were! Of course she told you why I was banished from the herd!" she looked leftward, as if focusing on something far away.

There was a long pause. Shiko said "Tell me what happened."

"Why? You already know." 

"But, I just can't believe that-"

"Well you'd better believe it. I really did take my brother out into the icy water- and I really try to make him learn to swim." her eyes glowed with warmth "But, I was stupid. I thought I could make peace between the unis and peophins." she started to shake. "And, and, and-" then, taking Shiko by surprise, Noe screamed. She screamed as if some animal were eating out her heart. After the yell was over, she screamed again, and her eyes drowned with tears. Shiko wanted to run away, but he told himself no.

He felt warmth near him. The stallion was standing next him, looking at Noe in horror. He gave Shiko a look that said, 'Should I help?' Shiko shook his head, no.

The two waited while she finished a third scream, and she said hoarsely "I didn't, I didn't, I didn't," 

"You didn't what?" Shiko said gently.

"I didn't know!" the last word scraped her throat, and Noe sobbed. 

Shiko took a few tentative steps toward Noe "What didn't you know?"

"I didn't know, that, that, that, the fellies-"

"Yes?"

"They were poisonous! I was immune! I didn't know, oh my god I didn't know," 

"What happened?"

"He died. Flarazil. Oh, Flarazil! Flarazil Flarazil! Oh my god you're dead! Oh my god, I killed you! I killed you I killed you I killed you! No! Flarazil! No, no, no..."

She crumpled into a living hump of sobbing uniphin. Shiko watched her for a while. Then he did something he didn't expect to do. He started stroking her ears with his tongue.

**TLT:**

Very gulped down the potion the lupes handed him. It burned as it traveled down his throat, but once he managed to choke it down, he felt wonderful. There was a hiss in his chest and the pain disappeared. His strained muscles were relieved and it no longer hurt to stand. He reared and flapped his wings, whinnying in joy. He flapped his wings hard and took off at a gallop. He jumped into the air and flew for the first time in a long while, or so it seemed. Habernill soared next to him, flapping her huge wings slowly so she wouldn't fly past him.

Jauck gingerly took the bottle Ally handed him and took it to where Anita lay. Her eyes were glazed over, her fur had a dull shine, and there was no spirit in her eyes. Jauck nuzzled her. She turned and gave him a blank stare. Jauck wanted to howl in grief. His loved one, the lupe who stole his heart with her energetic, puppy like ways, was almost gone. She lived for the hunt, for the taste of blood, for running non stop for hours at a time, playing, leaping over obstacles, chasing Kaus for the fun of it. Not being able to walk, eating only day old dead petpets, being able to do nothing, not to mention the emotional strain of having three puppies killed, then the remaining being lost for even a short period of time had killer her spirit. She had nothing to live for, nothing to do.

"Honey, drink this." Jauck pleaded. Anita nodded, but turned away to stare at the waving grass of the plains. "Sweetie, please." Her empty eyes turned back to him. She lapped at the contents of the bottle, and felt fully invigorated, but there was no reason to move, so she didn't. "Anita... Stand up, honey." Jauck wanted to howl again, to shout his rage. "Stand up, just stand up baby." Anita's feet shuffled awkwardly underneath her, and she finally stood up tall. A spark of life went into her eyes, but left as quickly as it came.

Jauck didn't know what he was seeing. He stood in front of her, and made her walk forward. The spark came back into her eyes fleetingly. He forced her to walk more and more, shoved her, nipped her heels to get her to run. There was a dull glow in her eyes, but nothing like the bright shine that there used to be. She still responded listlessly to most things. Jauck was broken hearted. He couldn't hold it back and let his grief show through a short howl of despair. Then he laid down next to his broken mate and cried as silently as he could as she just stared at the rolling prairie.

**Tasia:**

It was then that she spotted Very. She flew up to him, not noticing the mare by his side, and whinnied in a playful way. The she dove down, silly, and full of enthusiasm, for today she could be a foal.

**Morgan:**

Ally was at Kauvara's having just delivered her new pups and was trying to figure out what to name them, when suddenly the door blew open. It seemed as if nothing was there, but Waka appeared suddenly out of thin air. He had tears in his eyes. He looked at the pups in shock, then noticed something. None of his original siblings were here. _M-mother? Where are the others...?_ Waka soon realized that that had been the wrong thing to say. Ally remembered that he was deaf and wrote down a note.

_Waka... Your siblings died. They got sick and... All of them died, even the petpets. I'm sorry... But why do you have tears in your eyes?_

Waka looked up from the note, a scared look in his eyes. _M-mother, I killed a faerie and my own petpet because Akaw told me to... He took over my body and... _He trailed off staring at his siblings. They were all girls. _Mother? Can I... Can I name them? _Ally didn't refuse, too shocked that Waka had killed, but she got over it quickly. She wasn't sure how, but she understood what had happened. 

((A/N: New Uni-Lupes (I'm not going to kill these off... Really!)

Morgan: Silver Lupe with Blue Eyes and Gold Wings. A tiny little pup only half the size of average pup. Wants friends, loves to be helpful. BAD luck. Lonely all the time, a pig who will eat every bit of food set before her, hungry or not, attempts to be polite, trusting, EXTREMELY gullible, daydreams often, obsessive, clingy, loves collecting things (including collections), and loves to sing (and is very good, according to the Lupes... Not sure if Zonk had anything to do with that though...)

Zonk: Black Lupe with ice blue Eyes and Purple & Black swirled wings. Dark, evil personality, very strong, loyal ONLY, and I mean ONLY, to Morgan, and she would kill anyone who tried to hurt her intentionally and occasionally even if it was an accident. Quick-trigger temper. Cares about Morgan to the point of obsession. Dangerous.

Nagrom: Yellow Lupe with Green Eyes and Electric Blue Wings. Insane, mood swings, strong, innocent, evil, everything all at once, but for the time being no one knows that she has an evil side. A lot like the real me.

Nami: Gold Lupe (but not really shiny, I mean realistically gold) with Brown Eyes and Light brown wings with darker hieroglyphic markings. Wise, insightful, and powerful, with abilities to make people do as she says, slightly bossy, regal.

Moya: Light gold (lighter than Nami) Lupe with sky blue eyes and white wings. Kind, innocent, happy go lucky, smart, wants friends, loyal, and gentle unless something (and that something would have to be something very terrible for her friends) makes her angry enough, and in that case you need to RUN. FAST. Her eyes turns stormy grey, her fur turns fiery, and her wings turn dark dark dark red in that situation. She also triples in size. She becomes SCARY. She would sacrifice her own life for the life of another without hesitation.)) 

Waka had named them after the sisters Moya had told him about. They each had the same elements in them as her sisters had. They had magic if could only tap into it. Not psychic powers, but magic! Waka felt sad as he left his mother. She knew he needed to leave as well as he did, but that only just barely helped the sadness of separation. Waka was alone, and he knew it. He had just left the bodies of his only friends behinds, both covered in his strange looking tears... Waka had reached the forest once again. He closed his eyes and repictured himself as the night sky color he had been and entered. But he bumped into something that almost made his heart stop. _Muh-muh-muh-muh-muh-muh-muh-muh-muh-muh-muh-muh-muh-muh-muh...__**MOYA?!?!?!   
**_  
_That's my name, don't wear it out! Yeah... I knew Akaw would possess you sooner or later, but I knew you would come back. Your tears looked strange for a reason, Waka. You released our souls back into us when you cried for us. Mosh is alive as well. Shall we go, Waka? _Without another word, Moya and Mosh glided out into the woods, Waka following every step of the way. They eventually came upon Thereda and Trab with their little foal...

**Tasia:**

A creature came in the middle of the night, and whispered into Thereda's ear. She whispered it over and over again. Then, she flew away, as silently as she had come.

"Trab, how about Kriahz?"

"Kriahz? But what an old name for a girl."

Thereda looked at her crossly "It's a fine name, and it's her name from now on!"

"Well, no need to get upset about it,"

Shiko came running back to the party, panting "I saw the sunlight!" 

"You're kidding," Thereda said.

"No! I saw it! Follow me!" Shiko ran, and the equines followed him, throwing their heads and laughing. Oh, to be free of the world of darkness! "We're almost there!" they pushed on with an extra jolt of energy. However, they came to an abrupt stop.

There was a humanoid figure there. She had dark complexion- dark blue, almost black eyes, and hair. Her skin was a lighter blue. The oddest would have had to been membranous wings growing from her shoulders. Shiko and Noe looked on with confusion, but Trab's nostrils grew wide. "_Dark Faerie!_"

Shiko gasped "I've heard of these creatures! They're the vilest!"

"Well you heard right," Trab said, "They'll eat your soul." 

"Um, excuse me. I'm right here." the dark faerie's voice resonated from her chest "And you're wrong, Trab." 

Trab's eyes slitted "_How did you know my name?_" 

"I've been watching you. All of you. And there isn't much time. Trab, Thereda, I must give your foal a new name." 

"Don't listen to her Rede! Dark faeries cannot be trusted!"

"Oh, here we go with the "Dark Faeries cannot be trusted" again. Look, if you won't listen to reason-"

"DUCK!" The party ducked.

"I wasn't going to hurt you. But I might have to. But please, listen." 

"She'll tell you a curse that will paralyze you!" Trab said.

"Oh come on!" Noe exclaimed "she hasn't tried to hurt us yet. Why don't we give her the decency of just listening to what she has to say?"

"Thank you Pehanoie-"

"She's a _dark _faerie, Noe." 

"Oh. And I suppose because I'm a hybrid that you don't trust me either!"

"Noe, that's entirely different." Thereda said.

Shiko made two shrill barks "Come on your guys. Noe's right. She's a person, and you should give her a chance." 

"Oh, so now you side with the hybrid and the dark faerie?" accused Trab.

"Aha! So you admit it!" Noe exclaimed "I'm no more than a-"

But her words were cut off, for while the four animals were arguing the faerie had set a paralyzing spell "Now you'll have to listen to me." she said. "Now first of all, my name is Magik."

Kriahz was bored. She had liked Magik from the start, she felt the faerie was someone she could trust, but her parents didn't like her. Why? And why were her parents and Auntie Noe and Uncle Shiko fighting all of a sudden? Kriahz didn't like fighting.

She wandered into the woods. She loved the haunted forest! She loved all the little animals she could find, which didn't follow normal laws of physics. Some had one eye, or no legs, and some where even made out of mud! She loved the darkness, and the wonderful feeling of blending into it she had. She loved the odd sounds of the haunted forest- croaks, caws, hisses! Kriahz walked, experiencing her world.

She stopped. Something was there. Something was there watching her! Kriahz whipped around. Who? Who was it?

**TLT:**

Gipha flew toward Very. She acted playfully, and he joined her. Habernill smiled warmly at the playful young mare, but Gipha ignored her. Habernill resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at the red mare.

Very dove down into the lake, and held his head up above the water, beckoning for the two mares to join him.

**Tasia:**

Oh no, but you have entered my dominion! she noticed Habernill now. She laughed and, made a one time motion, hey, come on! Gipha dove into the water, twenty feet away from Very. She sunk down to the bottom, and waited for exactly the right moment to take him by surprise. 

"I'm a very old faerie, in fact I was the very first of the element oriented faeries- I guess you can say I am THE dark faerie. I know what you're thinking- dark faeries create evil. But it is not true. We do not make evil- though we can form concrete things from the stuff- nor are we made from evil. Evil is a thing that has been in this world- even before the faeries. No creature is devoid of it in their hearts, not even light faeries. So it is from the earth that monsters rose- the pant devil, the swamp devil, the esophagor, just to name a few.

"Fyora, like so many, does not realize that evil is a thing just as important as good. Death is as important as life, pain is as important as hope- because you see, without those bad things, there would be no good. The fabrics of our world would simply, uncoil." the frozen animals were silent. Magik had no way of telling what they thought of her.

"So Fyora told me to get rid of all the evil in the world. I told her I couldn't do that, but what I could do was create a land where most of the evil is harnessed. You know it now as the haunted woods," she smiled to herself wryly "I suppose it fits. But you see, the haunted is not for the mortal." she looked Thereda in the eye "Your daughter was born in the haunted woods, yet she had the body of a mortal. Do you know what that could do to the order that the world works at? I- I don't know!"

The animals stared at her blankly. Shiko looked as if he was going to pounce "Oh!" Magik cried, and snapped her fingers. Shiko flipped over by his sprung reflexes. Noe looked around, nervous. Thereda stared at Magik. "What are you saying?"

"See what she did?" Trab cried "Did you see? She put a spell on us!"

"What do you suggest?" Shiko said softly. 

"You must not let your daughter leave the haunted woods. It is the place she belongs."

"Do you think I'm crazy? Leave Kriahz in this hell hole?"

"Please listen, Thereda. There is an evil spirit here, newly arrived. He is blood thirsty, and would do anything to get revenge. He gave your daughter his name!"

"That's ridiculous!" 

"Please, if your daughter goes out into the world, he will use her power to come back, but this time more powerful than ever. You must listen to me!"

"And what is her power, exactly?"

Magik slumped "I don't know." 

"That's it. Get out of my way, or I'll trample you to death!"

"Please! If you don't leave her here, at least change her name! You can give her mine."

"Kriahz has a beautiful name!"

Shiko growled "I think I know who the monster is here!" he jumped at her. Magik was so surprised, she fell to the ground.

The lupe bit at her, but Magik easily healed her wounds "Please! I don't want to fight you, Shiko!"

"Sheek!" Noe called "Go for her wings!"

"No! Not my wings!"

Shiko grabbed one wing. It ripped away like another layer of skin. Magik screamed. The pain was terrible! He grabbed the other wing, and pulled it away. "Please, stop," Magik called in a weakened voice. Shiko- he had always been so full of heart- he backed away. 

Magik shivered. Her color changed. Her thick hair became thin, she grew gaunt. She looked down at her gray hands sadly "I foresaw this." she said it so quietly not even Shiko's acute hearing picked it up "Our only hope now is the ill fated foal and the lupe/uni."

**Morgan:**

Waka stared down into the clearing at the foal. He just watched her for a moment, she was searching for the one who had made the rustle. It had been Mosh, but Waka found he didn't care much at all. Waka flew down into the clearing and appeared before her. _Hello, who might you be little one? I am Waka and these -- _Waka motioned to Moya and Mosh _-- are my friends. I am young as well... I am only a few days old, but I grew quickly. Interesting, ne? _He eagerly awaited her reply.

Ally stared down at her little babies, just glad to be alive. They would be safe... They had to be... Kauvara had given them the medication to prevent that awful disease, and they would live. Ally loved them, and they got along so... Well, well wouldn't be the word. Morgan was so much smaller than the others... Half their size! Ally noticed Zonk protected her with her life and it was adorable to see in a pup. But Zonk had hidden powers, apparently, because the day after she was born, a Chia Police Officer came a-knockin' at the door, ready to take them all to the pound. Faster than a black lightning bolt, he was dead, his paw still weakly holding Morgan. Zonk lifted her gently and brought her back to Ally like nothing had happened. She gained respect from all present at that moment... But all she did was lick Morgan gently, cleaning the Chia's blood from her fur. Zonk had no regrets about killing, and only sought to protect Morgan. That was her goal in life, to make sure Morgan would never be harmed. Unfortunately, Morgan had awful luck.

**TLT:**

Habernill hesitated. Gipha had beckoned her to come join them in the lake. Habernill had just spent so long primping and preening, she wasn't sure whether to go back in and ruin it all. She smiled, and flew up high high into the sky again. She dived, using her powerful wings to propel her downwards, faster than a rock. At the last second, she stalled, her great wings spreading out and flapping keeping her suspended less than an inch above the water. She laughed at Very's astonished face. She flapped her enormous wings again, and disappeared under the water suddenly. She swam a ways then went above the water, spanking the lake surface with her wings, sending a wave toward where Very and Gipha's heads bobbed. Habernill laughed again, took in a deep breath of water, and dove under the surface.

**Tasia:**

The creature Waka had called Moya was similar to Magik. As for Mosh, well, Kriahz had seen plenty of animals like him before. Waka himself looked a lot like Uncle Shiko- what kind of animal was he again? A lupe. Except for he had wings like his parents had. However, the impression Kriahz got from looking at him was most like Auntie Noe- a feeling of not belonging, of two things trying to be one thing. Also, Kriahz felt the winged lupe was like her, it wasn't just their age, it was something else. Something Kriahz didn't see.

Waka spoke in a funny way. Kriahz heard the words in her head. Kriahz at the shear spontaneity of it, how wonderful this world was! She was so young, yet she had seen so many things all ready!

She tried to mimic what he did, it was certainly a neater way of talking than those undignified barks and whinnies the adults would make! She searched her brain, and found something that might work _I'm Kriahz! _she said and, laughed delightedly at her own words. She said _And I'm not that little. I'll grow up to be bigger than you. I know. Your a lupe. Shiko is a lupe. He's as tall as I am! I'll be as big as my Momma! she said proudly, then she continued I have friends too. But there not here. They're yelling at Magik. I think Magik's cool, but I guess they don't. Oh well. That's okay. If they were here they'd probably yell at you too. _she said all this, with the childish feeling that everyone thinks the way the one does. 

There were two young animals in the grass. They were bigger than the meowclops, but young enough to take down. Perhaps not the lupe, but the young uni, who's wings were undeveloped, the meowclops licked her lips.

"Time to finish her off," Trab said extending a hoof. He made to land it on the grey faerie's temple. Suddenly, he found his feet clamped in a pair of jaws. He was thrown off balance and flung to his side. He looked up. Shiko was standing there- no look off viciousness or possession on his face. "What is the meaning of this?" Trab shouted.

"Trab- look at her. Faeries are useless without their wings. Magik is a grey faerie now. She's more weak than- a chia. Just let her be."

"But, she's a dark faerie!"

"Not anymore." 

"Shiko's right," Thereda chimed in "she can't do any harm now."

Trab hesitated. Then he got up. "Fine."

"Um, guys?" they heard. Pehanoie was looking around "Where's Kriahz?"

Gipha pushed herself from the bottom of the water. She came up, just out of Very's eyesight. Not as fast as Habernill- a pang of jealousy rocked her, she subdued it. She came out of the water, and splattered him! Then Gipha was rolling in laughter "Oh Very, poor Very!" she laughed.

**TLT:**

Gipha plunged under the water, and so did Habernill. Very looked around, slightly confused. Habernill suddenly surfaced, and flapped her great wings, sending a wave toward him. As soon as Very managed to shake the water from his head, Gipha popped toward the surface near him, splattering him with water again. He gasped, took in a deep breath and suddenly remembered what happened last time he had decided to swim in the deep water. Without a word, He flapped his wings and kicked his hooves until he had swum out of the lake. He lay in the soft grass on the shore.

Habernill looked at him curiously, but decided it wasn't worth stopping her fun. She had to clean up anyway, might as well make it worth while. She flapped her wings again, rising above the lake. She hovered there, her snow white wings flapping slowly, wondering what to do next. A feather fell from one of her wings. She watched it float slowly down. Habernill studied it, then started flying in circles around it, closing in slowly, until a whirlwind had developed and the feather flew out of the top of the spiral. A simple game Habernill enjoyed. She paused, wondering what the other people watching her thought, and laughed at how they must think she was crazy, and laughed harder imagining what they must think of her laughing to herself.

She finally flew down beside Very, and fell asleep in the warm sun.

**Uni:**

The white Lupe had licked his brilliant fur clean, and was watching the female Alpha in the morning light. It seemed that she had little ones, but he couldn't be sure. Taking a deep breath, the Frowlickle walked forwards, towards the Alpha ...

"Greetings to you, great Alphas," Frowlickle bowed low before Ally and Wuff. "I am a Hunter from another pack, whom I left for their cruelty. However, my knowledge had helped me to survive, and I lived by killing the Unis in solitaire.  
I wish to have company, for I don't like being alone. So it is with sincerity that I ask to join your pack. I am not a bad hunter; I can tackle even the keenest Unis, and my skills may help you and the new generation survive in the Plains."

His little speech being finished, Frowlickle sat down gently, and curled his tail around his legs.

The Herd 

"How could you!" A clear, beautiful voice erupted in the high mountains of the Plains.

"Shagya ... "

"No, Delta ... no ... that Lupe has killed two more of us! How can you imagine, you, a Harmony, how can you imagine the pain that I felt when Camarada got killed? Why didn't you keep Barato alive? He was her best friend! And Fraetia? The wisest of the herd, the oldest mare ... gone! Gone! Why didn't you protect us? Why?!"

"Shagya ... "

"Enough ... that's enough ... " Shagya shook her silver head, tears streaming down her cheeks. "It's over ... but it's because of you!"

"Shagya ... " 

"No ... "

"_Shagya!_" Delta was imperiously calm, and her voice was soothing. "I knew Camarada, I saw Barato, and I worshiped Fraetia. I know the pain you are suffering - "

"You don't!" Shagya neighed furiously, her radiant face covered in tears.

" - of course I do. If that Lupe killed three - and only three - of you, it's because I prevented him from killing you all. Frowlickle is a brave Hunter, the best of his kind. Sadee would have died if I didn't make her invisible - "

"If Sadee ever dies because of _you_," Shagya said in a voice full of menace, "we won't ever pray you again ... and me the first!"

"Shagya ... be reasonable. That Lupe attacked the weakest of you - " 

"Of course not! Barato had hooves of steel ... Camarada was agile as a Draik ... and Fraetia was wiser than any other Uni!" 

"I couldn't prevent the Lupes from eating, Shagya. The everlasting laws of the Faeries are active on Harmony, too. Although we are more powerful than any other living creature, the spells that bound us are solid. I couldn't - "

"Why didn't you let him kill me, then?" Shagya was flooded with tears - her fury and sadness had no limits.

"Don't be foolish, Shagya. You're the next Lead Mare ... " Delta said softly.

"Why do you even care?"

And with that, a burst of silver light erupted from the mountain, took the form of a shooting star, and joined back the herd.

_Next time the Lupe will attack, I'll be sure that Delta regrets it ... _And, eyes full of tears, the shooting star landed amongst the herd, quiet and desperate ...

**Tasia:**

There were claws on her back! Kriahz whinnied and reared. What was it what was it what was it? It was a meowclops! Kriahz kicked the creature off her back. It went flying into the air, then fell against a tree. Kriahz approached it.

_That was a very bad thing. What do you have to say for yourself? _

Kriahz notice that the animal had a yellow eye, with a very small black slit- given the darkness of the haunted woods. But as Kriahz said her words, the meowclop's eye changed. First of all, the pupil grew bigger, and adjusted to the dark, and also the eye color changed from yellow to green.

The meowclops mewed cautiously, then began to purr. She took a few steps to Kriahz.

"Aw! How cute! I'm going to call you Dito!"

Their ears perked as they heard a whinny.

"That's Kriahz!" Trab exclaimed.

"This way!" urged Shiko.

Kriahz lifted an ear and sighed _That would be the adults. I guess you'd better hide, Waka._

**Uni: **

"Honey ... please ... you can't deny that you won't be a Lead Mare someday ... " Orora nuzzled her beautiful daughter, and smiled warmly. 

"Mother ... why should I? Fraetia had never been Lead Mare ... "

"That's an exception, Shagya." 

"Why can't I be a Wild Roamer?"

"Honey, please ... I've lost Delta, I don't want to lose you!" Orora beamed warmly at her daughter, and stroked her with a wing.

"I'm - I'm going for a walk ... "

"As you like, dear ... " Orora said, looking a bit sad and upset.

Meanwhile 

The white Weewoo fluttered as quick as lightning through the trees of the Haunted Woods. It had spotted Thereda and Trab, but they were surrounded by a Lupe and Lupe-Uni cross.  
Landing on a branch a few miles before them, the Weewoo began to sing melodiously, and softly, gently attracting the group's attention. It then landed, and slowly transformed itself into a copy of Lumino.

The false Lumino swished its white tail and advanced to Thereda and Trab, frowning slightly.

"Rede; Trab ... your daughter has been healed by a Lupe pack, so your mission is over. Lumino - for I am just one of his illusions - awaits you all in the Endless Plains for the ceremony that will greet your new daughter - and hopefully, you too, Trab - as a member of the Herd. I will lead you back, but you must make your choice here, Trab: do you want to join your daughter and mate, or will you remain a Wild Roamer? You have two choices ... please decide and give your word now."

The Herd 

Lumino pawed the ground impatiently, snorting every five minutes. Fratylia laughed at him, and tried to calm him by saying that they'll return soon.

" - And I really doubt they will, because even if they do manage to escape from the Haunted Woods, they won't be able to come back here if their lives depended on it - and they don't."

"Come on, Lumino ... " Fratylia giggled.

**Tasia:**

"Lumino!" Thereda cried "It's really you! Well, not really..." 

"Lumino," Trab said and lowered his neck "I must apologize for being so late. It's very strange what happened but-"

"Trab!" Thereda called "Kriahz!" 

"Oh, that's right. Well, I'll tell you later. Right now we need to find our daughter."

**Morgan:**

Waka looked at Kriahz, shocked. She could speak to him. He recalled what she had said after a moment, having gone off into lala land at the lyrical quality of her telepathic waves. She had said that he should leave. He was surprised with himself at how much that thought dismayed him. He did NOT want to leave, and who cared who came. He just wanted to stay HERE, with HER. It shocked him at the strength of these emotions, but he got used to it pretty quickly. _N-no, Kriahz, I'd like to meet these people and stay with you _-- He shot a meaningful glance at Moya and Mosh, who realized (more so than Waka) what was going on, and they agreed to stay. He silently thanked them, ignoring the strange yet happy looks on their faces. _Th-that is, if you don't mind, I mean... If you really want me to go...   
_  


Morgan smiled at a young Lupe that was nearby, admiring his shimmering fur. She had been following him ever since after Zonk had saved her. Unbeknownst to her, Zonk followed her every step of the way. Morgan walked up to Alex, the Lupe she had been admiring, and he backed away. She disgusted him. She was hideous, he could NEVER love her like she loved him. In Neopia Central, Morgan (who loved love and hated hatred) had fallen head over heels in love with an Orange Lupe named Frankie, but they had had to leave him behind. He had pledged to be her mate when he found her again, but they both knew that they would never see each other again. Alex was the only Lupe her size. Everyone, except Zonk, said they were cute together and, gullible Morgan, had believed them. She turned to him, hurt in her eyes, and said, "A-alex? I need to tell you that... Aishiteru!" 

"What did you say?" He was curious, Morgan often spoke in Japanese and he wanted to know what she had really said. 

"I... I said... I said I love you!"

Alex backed away, slowly at first, but then he turned and _ran_. Morgan's heart broke, and she began to cry. Zonk, with her super-strong senses, smelt her salty tears and got _mad_. REALLY mad. She needed to kill the person responsible for this... This travesty! She snarled, and slowly crept off after Alex. He was chuckling to himself about "The Beauty and the Beast". It was obvious who the beast was. "Ahh... Alex. I hear you speak of... A _mutant_, is it? Well, I hope you aren't talking about Morgan... Oh, from your expression, I'd say you are. Prepare to die, fool of a mortal!" She lunged at him and dragged him off far far away to the pound. She would've killed him, but she realized that Morgan was standing behind her, breathing heavily as always (the meaner Lupes said she had "Kau Breath", but she really just had lung problems), and Zonk didn't want her to see that. This would be just as bad, being a slave. Zonk thought for a moment. No, she wasn't a slave, Morgan would never've let her do anything for her if it bothered her at all. No one besides Zonk knew why Zonk was so protective of Morgan, maybe they never would. "Hop on, Morgan." Morgan looked shocked. She shrugged though, and happily climbed onto Zonk's back. She curled up between her wings and slept quietly. Zonk flew them both home quickly, trying to get home before dark. Morgan hated the dark, being alone, and spyders most of all. There was more to it than that, though... Zonk knew everything about Morgan, including things that Morgan would never admit. Like how she felt like everything was her fault and she was ugly. Morgan weighed nothing to Zonk as they landed beside the napping Ally. Morgan still slept soundly, as always, and Zonk knew she was okay. She had to get Frankie back for her, but Zonk was so jealous... Her sister needed her, but when Frankie was around she only needed him. Zonk needed to be needed, wanted to be wanted, and hoped against hope that someday that she would find someone in the world to love her. Morgan was no mate, that was a definate thing, and Zonk wanted to fall in love. She sighed silently and curled up to sleep through yet another dreamless night. 

**Tasia:**

Kriahz blinked. Waka was acting so strange all of a sudden. She began to answer him "I-"

"Kriahz! I found you!" Kriahz looked over. The talking inside her head required a lot of attention, and the blue gray lupe had come upon her quite expectedly. He sent a howl through the woods. A few minutes later, a red mare, and black stallion, and a green black uniphin came up behind Shiko. 

Thereda rushed almost directly to her daughter "Thank Fyora I found you! Never run off again, you hear me!?"

Kriahz just looked at her. Why didn't she talk like Waka? It was better, in Kriahz's opinion.

The was a gasp. Three unis and a lupe turned. Pehanoie made the sound "Look at the baby!" she rushed over to the winged white lupe pup. "Oh Sheek, can I keep him?"

The gray blue lupe blinked "I, uh," 

Thereda stepped purposely to the lupe pup "Why are you wandering the woods alone? The haunted woods is a dangerous place and, oh- I hate it! Why are you hear without your mother?" 

Kriahz groaned. Just as usual, they had turned her fun into boringness, asking stupid questions of her new friend. She tried to make it past her mother, but the uni wouldn't let her through "No no no Kriahz," she cooed "obviously this baby is an orphan, it would just hurt it too much to see another baby with her mother!" but the words went past Kriahz. When tried again, Thereda mumbled "Trab, get her, will you?" so the black stallion blocked Kriahz's path, and pushed her with his giant head away from her mother, Noe and Waka. Kriahz made sounds of protest, but ultimately she lost the battle. Kriahz was VERY mad at her dad. To prove this, she turned her back on him, and made a point not to look at him.

**Morgan:**

Waka just stared, slightly confusedly, at the new creatures in the clearing. He knew they were moving their mouths, but, being deaf, he had no idea what was going on. He couldn't read their minds at the moment because they were in the Haunted Woods, and that prevented him from using most of his powers. He actually didn't mind. This way, Akaw couldn't kill his friends again. Maybe he should stay here... He thought about that idea and started liking it more and more. A strange idea popped out of nowhere and he voiced it "aloud". _Kriahz? Could I give you a new name? Like a... Nickname or something? I think you would seem like a... Well, like a Mystyk. But maybe we could each get a new name, my name means "I don't understand or I don't know" in Japanese, and Wakarimasen doesn't seem to suit me... What do you think? Also, what over Kreludor is being said around here? I... I'm deaf. I can't hear anything and so I have no idea what is going on. Kriahz, you can tell me, right? He was worried that they were laughing at his mute stupidity. Kriahz, also, umm... I need to reveal something to you. _He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and transformed. He was himself again. Anyone who had ever known or met him before could now easily recognize him for who he was. Why was he dropping his mask so easily for someone who was almost a complete stranger?! Truth be told, he himself had no idea. He waited anxiously for her reply, worried that she might leave him and return to her own kind. Moya and Mosh were nice and all, but he felt... Differently about Kriahz. He could hardly describe it, save one word. Joy. He was so happy when she was around, but now he was afraid he had offended her since she had her back to him, but... He had no idea. He needed her reply to decide on anything. 

For once in Zonk's life, she was having a dream.

_There were angry Lupes 3 times her size surrounding her. "Get away, FREAK! You can't even decide what form you want to be! Just CHOOSE, ok?! A Uni or a Lupe?!" Zonk just scowled. What did she care about the others? She was a loner, she couldn't care about anyone else! She turned around sloothely (yes, I made up a word to describe a lot about her. Sloothe. Mixes: Sly, slick, smooth, slink, and slow altogether.) and found herself facing a Lupe with wings that was a fraction of her size. She was curled up in a little ball crying. Zonk, the lone Lupe with no feeling felt something deep within her snap. She cared about what happened to this little being. "What... Is your name?"_

The little creature sniffed and opened up. She wasn't ugly, but her face was stained by tears. "I... I am Morgan. I shouldn't have cried... It's stupid... All they did was tell the truth... Why would they lie? It must be true..."

Zonk felt her breathing and pulse rate go up a notch. Morgan's voice was almost a squeak. "What did they say to you, Morgan?"

The Lupes were unsettled. Zonk only spoke before she killed in their experience. Morgan looked strangely at them, but finally said, "They just said that I can't sing and... That's the only thing I'm really proud of. Stupid, ne?" Zonk growled, and the other Lupes ran off to their own pack. Zonk had never been able to decide between being a Uni or a Lupe. She was a shape shifter. She suddenly grew wings, but Morgan was unfazed. "Would you like to come with me? My mommy said not to go too far off, but I forgot and... Can you help me, please?" Morgan looked as if she was certain Zonk would say no and leave her there, but Zonk lifted her onto her back and flew her home. "Mommy Mommy Mommy! I found a friend, Mommy!" Ally smiled at her, but her gaze froze on Zonk. How could she look so much like the pup she lost? Ally unfroze and welcomed Zonk. Zonk had finally found a home... She knew Morgan's troubles and never wanted to see her cry like that again.  


**Uni:**

The false Lumino raised comically an eyebrow, smiling.

"No need to excuse yourself, dear friend. Lumino knew very well from the start that you'll be late. But - er - you'll still need to explain what happened, though ... I can't promise that he'll not be in temper." The illusion chuckled, and continued, "Anyway, I think that finding your daughter - er, Kriahz, was it? - will be easier if you fly."

**Tasia:**

Kriahz was surprised, and she took a moment to answer.

_A new name? But I like my name! But, Mystyk is also pretty _she laughed _What's being said?_ she continued _Noe wants to keep you. My mom says she needs to take care of you...find your mother, and she's wondering why your not answering her. _

"What's the matter with him? Is he stupid?" she heard. Her father was at her mom's shoulder.

"Great!" Her mom cried out "Now we have two stupid babies!" and all of a sudden she started to cry. Kriahz wasn't expecting it. She trotted up to her mother, but the red mare wouldn't meet her eye. Noe and her dad moved away from Waka to condone her mom. Kriahz came near Waka and smiled at him _Now, my mom says we're both stupid. she rolled her eyes Probably because I don't talk they way they do. Well, it sounds dumb! _then she remembered that Waka couldn't hear _Well, I mean, erm, _

"Please Shiko? I'll teach him how to run, and how to talk, and how to graze!"

"Lupes don't graze Noe," he said "And no! This is not a petpet that will survive in the wild if you don't take care of it! No, when we leave Trab and Thereda, they will find it's mother, or find a lupe mother that will take care of it."

"Oh great! You and me and the baby are going to go alone!"

"No, the baby's going with her mother."

Noe looked sad but said "Okay." she said more quietly "We don't fit in with anyone else anyway." 

Shiko grinned "That's right."

**Morgan:**

Waka stiffened at the word stupid. STUPID?!? Oh great, now Waka was m-a-d, MAD!!! Before he had just run away, but now... He couldn't just leave Kriahz here. He spoke to her, Moya, and Mosh, but no one else when he said _Kriahz... Come with me. Let's go deep into the Haunted Woods and forget about these creatures! I was called stupid before... By my brother and sister, no less. I ran away then, will you come with me now? _He now spoke to everyone except for Kriahz because he didn't want her to get the headache that would ensue. Moya and Mosh blocked out his telepathic waves, knowing what was coming next.

_I AM NOT STUPID! YOU ARE THE STUPID ONES! LEAVE KRIAHZ OUT OF THIS! WE ARE AT A HIGHER LEVEL OF BRAIN CAPACITY THAN YOU, NOT A LOWER ONE!!! JUST LEAVE NOW, AND NEVER RETURN! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO HAVE SUCH A WONDERFUL CHILD AS KRIAHZ! GO AWAY! BAKA DESU!!!!!_ You could DEFINATELY tell that he was mad. He had even resorted to Japanese. Now the best thing to do would be to listen and RUN. Hopefully, for their own good, they would leave. But Waka wouldn't just leave Kriahz. He couldn't! He returned to his previous conversation with Kriahz, Moya, and Mosh. _Hey, Kriahz or Mystyk or whatever you'd like your name to be, why don't you give me a new name... I don't really like it much... _Yet again he awaited her reply. 

Zonk had woken up from her dream because she noticed that a warm weight had vanished from her back. Morgan was gone. She sniffed the air and picked up Morgan's scent right away. She raced after it, paws not even touching the ground. She was flying, searching for Morgan. Breathing heavily and heart racing, she noticed a small form in a ditch below her. She dove down to it. It was Morgan. A pack of gigantic Lupes surrounded her, poking at her small body and laughing at her wings. Morgan was shaking with silent sobs, but she refused to cry. Zonk headed straight for the Lupes who were now howling out insults at Morgan, telling her lies about everything from life to her own appearance. Zonk had never been more angry in her life. She walked over beside Morgan and nudged her. Morgan looked up in a shocked way. She was covered in tears but had no physical evidence of being hurt. Zonk turned to the Lupes, who were backing away. She lunged at them and tried to hurt them more than anything they'd ever felt before in their lives. She did not kill them, no she just hurt them. They returned some of her blows, but she was too fast. They ran off, but she didn't stop them. She didn't want to leave Morgan again. 

"Zonk...? You..." Zonk thought she knew what was coming next. Morgan was going to be afraid of her now. She didn't want that, but continued to listen. "Your... Zonk, you're hurt!" What?! She hadn't been expecting this! Morgan walked over to her, examining her numerous bruises. Morgan looked up at Zonk and pressed her paws against each of the bruises. In a matter of minutes, Zonk was healed. Morgan took a few wobbly steps and then fainted. Zonk rushed over. Morgan had a bruise in every place that Zonk had had one. She had taken on Zonk's pain of her own free will. Zonk's mind had only the instinct to protect Morgan and take her home, and one thought. _Why...? _

**Tasia:**

Kriahz looked at her mom, her dad, Noe and Shiko all groaning from headaches. She looked at Waka. She would have loved to go into the Haunted Woods with Waka, and be called Mystyc, but mostly, stay in the Haunted Woods. Kriahz didn't know why her mom and dad wanted her to leave to meet people named "Gipha" and "Lumino" and something called "the herd", she hated it! The Haunted Woods was her home, didn't her mom and dad get that?

However...they were her mom and dad. She thought for a few moments, then she said _She said I can't go. I'm sorry. And I wanted to me Mystyc too. _she thought, wait, I don't have to leave my parents to be Mystyc! I can be Mystyc! She smiled inwardly, and said _My name is now Mystyc but, I don't know what to call you. I'll think about it. I promise! _

"What was that?" her dad said "I feel like I was hit in the brain."

"You felt it too Trab? What was that? I feel sick," her mom said.

"You didn't hear it?" Noe perked up, though she was a little shaky on her spindly legs "He most definitely said I AM NOT STUPID! YOU ARE THE STUPID ONES! LEAVE KRIAHZ OUT OF THIS! WE ARE AT A HIGHER LEVEL OF BRAIN CAPACITY THAN YOU, NOT A LOWER ONE!!! JUST LEAVE NOW, AND NEVER RETURN! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO HAVE SUCH A WONDERFUL CHILD AS KRIAHZ! GO AWAY! BAKA DESU!!!!! Or, something like that."

Her parents and Shiko blinked "Who said that?"

"Wakarimasen." 

Kriahz blinked. _How did you know that? Waka didn't tell you his name. _

"Oh, I just knew, Mystyc." 

"Noe, who are you talking to?" Trab raised an eyebrow

"Mystyc. Your daughter."

"Um, Noe, our daughter's name is Kriahz, and our other daughter's name is Gipha." Thereda said assertively.

"I know. But Kriahz changed her name."

Thereda looked exasperated "The quicker I get out of here, the happier I'll be! Personally, I think the curse of the haunted woods is starting to go to your brain, Pehanoie. Come on. Forget the pup!"

"Thereda?" 

"LET'S GO!"

The group started to move out, Shiko leading the way by following their own scent trail. Mystyc wanted to go with Waka, but she knew she had to stay with her family...for now. She gave him a sad look that said "I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do," and said _Next time I see you, I'll have a name for you! _

**Morgan:**

Waka's heart broke as he watched Kriahz run away from him. She couldn't leave! He couldn't be happy without her! He felt like crying! There were no words to describe this... This pain! He made a quick decision, closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and changed form again. He turned into a cloudy gray Lupe with Blue Eyes. He had no wings, and his scent changed to that of salty tears. He chased silently after Mystyk, matching her step for step. When they reached sunlight, it hurt his eyes so much that he was blind for several minutes. It didn't matter, he followed his nose and turned invisible for a moment, but he was in such a rush that he wasn't truly invisible. Still, all anyone would've seen would be a heat haze thundering across the plains. Moya and Mosh did the same, and three heat hazes were no madly rushing after Mystyk. When the chase was through, Waka simply watched Mystyk, watched her for hours on end. Moya and Mosh would've laughed if they hadn't known that Waka would've killed them again if they had. He wanted his new name and he wanted to stay with her, and he now knew that the quote Moya had once said to him "Parting is such sweet sorrow" was stupid beyond belief. Parting, in Waka's mind, equaled pain. 

Ally was shocked at Morgan's condition when Zonk woke her up, and that was a given. Morgan was bruised all over, crying, unconscious, and feverish. She was catching a disease with her weak immune system. With Ally's permission, no doubt because she could fly, Zonk flew Morgan to Kauvara, and waited outside all night and into the next day. She noticed three heat hazes and a Uni foal, but that was all. She was in a daze, scared stiff about Morgan.  
((OOC: Zonkthinking Mattythinking MattyZonk's maternal instinct over Morgan. Yes, all of my characters have split personalities, but this one is only oing to show up for a little bit, sorry.))

Oh Zonk, now you've done it! Now Morgan's going to die from YOUR injuries! It's all your-- 

SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE! I'm scared enough for her as it is... I know all this already, and it's my and those Lupes' faults... What will I do if my only friend in the world dies trying to save me... What would I do?! 

You would go into a depression, kill any Lupe fool enough to cross your path, cry silently but have no one to help you, and basically torture yourself every day thinking about your one mistake. 

It was a rhetorical question. 

Oh. 

Just then, Kauvara came out to tell Zonk the news. Morgan was extremely ill, and only one thing in Neopia could save her. The Water Faerie named Moya needed to bless her. Moya needed to help because she could create Healing Water that would work on hybrids. Moya sometimes tampered with wind, but it always ended badly. The trouble was, Moya had vanished a few days ago without a trace. Zonk didn't care and raced off to find her. Morgan would live... She HAD to!

**Tasia:**

Once they stepped to the edge of the forest, Kriahz said her first words aloud. 

"On Fyora's crown look at all the animals!"

Trab and Thereda exchanged glances. There were no animals on the plain. It was empty, and furthermore the grass was dead this near to the Haunted Woods. But, it was nothing to worry about. Kriahz had finally talked!

"That's wonderful honey!" Trab said

"I'm so proud of you!" Said Thereda.

Why were they acting so stupid? Didn't they see them? There were thousand- no, it must have been millions! Unis and lupes and kaus- so many that they must not have had spaces on their own! And certainly, they didn't. They overlapped- stepped right through each other! It was as if they didn't even notice each other. There were males, females, babies, children, teens, adults- there were a lot of old pets.

Some pets looked very strange- There were a couple of giant red furry elephantes that moved slowly over the landscape and two giant brown skeiths, relaxing in the sun. There was a mass brown kaus with three horns, and saber toothed kougra which stalked the landscape.

In the distance, Mystyc spotted a herd of strange unis. Their body shapes resembled Noe's. Most were grayish, and they had double horns on their faces. The unis ran, throwing their manes in the wind and laughing.

In front of her, there was Shiko. No, it wasn't. It was a blue gray lupe, a female, and she looked very lonely and sad. She looked at Mystyc and said "My den was flooded. My last baby was in there. I can't find him."

"I- I'm sorry," confused, for like it.

The lupe put her head down, so that it near hung between her front legs. Then she walked foreward- she was going to walk into Mystyc! Mystyc moved to get out of the way, but not in time before-

Suddenly, Kriahz started yelling. "No! No! My babies! Help! I have to get to them! Koryan! We have to get the babies! We have to save them! Cresture! Shathio! Sheskedy!" then she gasped "Komoshiko's still in the den! Koryan! Shiko!"

"Kriahz what are you talking about?" the blue gray lupe barked.

The little filly and crumpled to her knees. Tears streamed from her eyes "Th-th-there was a flood. My den was going to get flooded, so I moved my babies up slope. But the river swept up me and my mate! And I left Komoshiko in the den to drown!" she paused "But I wasn't me! I was somebody else! I was that lupe!"

"Kriahz please! It's okay- it was just a dream! You don't have a mate and well- I'm right here. Everything's fine."

The little filly blinked at him and mumbled something.

"What?" 

"I said my name is Mystyc."

Shiko cast a worried glance to Pehanoie, who was frolicking with a buzzer.

**TLT:**

The pteri peered through the branches of its tree. It chirped a melodious note. The small lupe it was watching looked up, but seeing nothing, turned away again. The pteri puffed its chest out indignantly, and flew to the ground next to the lupe puppy. The pup crouched down to look in the tiny birds eyes. The pteri fluffed its feathers up and smoothed them down again and, her eyes glinting menacingly, pecked the lupe square on its nose. The lupe howled and scuttled backward, holding its throbbing nose. The red colored bird strutted around the ground, its arrow like tail making sweeping arcs in the loose dirt. 

Suddenly, it turned toward the cowering pup, and looked it in the eye. Labifron was tempted to swat at it, like it had done to him, but its beak was remarkably sharp.

"Praise Fyora! You're an honest to Jhudora puppy! Neopia hasn't gone completely crazy after all! Actual baby pets, not those hideous painted monstrosities!" The pteri squawked loudly, its wings resting on its hips. It peered into Labifron's eyes again. "Well, young lupe, where is your trainer?"

Lab looked at her, confused. Fyora? Jhudora? Neopia? Painted pets? Trainers?! "T-Trainer? M-My parents are over there..." Lab pointed toward the lake.

"Parents!" The pteri half screamed. "No trainer?!" A look of horror came over its face. It tripped over its feet trying to get away, flapping its wings uselessly. "LT! LT! Oh no! LT! Its attacking! Its going to eat me! AAAAAHHHH!!!!!! LT!!! This wild lupe is attacking!" The pteri collapsed on the ground in the middle of the clearing.

Labifron sat motionless, trying to figure out what it was doing. A rustle and a voice came from nearby bushes. A very tall creature stepped out, walking on two legs, covered with mismatched cloth, and fur growing only from its head.

"Oh Fwanta...." Labifron heard the creature sigh. The pteri peered through feathers of its wing, and hopped to its feet at the approach of the strange creature.

"You didn't need to come LT, I was just about to beat it. It wasn't doing anything." The pteri waved its wing as if to dismiss the idea.

The creature ignored her, and crouched in front of Labifron. "Who are you, if I may?"

"Labifron," His curiosity overcame his fear and he asked a question without thinking. "Who are you? What are you?"

The creature laughed. "I am a human. Like your owner. My name is TheLoneTiel, but call me LT. That red pteri over there is Fwanta, my lab rat. Now where did you say your owner was? At least he took that horrible bandanna off after he painted you baby."

"LT, I told you, its wild. Its an actual baby pet, not painted." The pteri interrupted. 

Labifron nodded. "I have no owner. How can you own a lupe? Very said everyone belongs only to themselves."

"Very, eh? Mayhap his full name is VeryVain?" The lupe nodded again. "Hmm. So that's where the scoundrel ran off to." Seeing the look of confusion on the lupes face, the human explained. "He came to Neopia Central a while ago. He was obviously lost, so I let him stay at my place. I adopted him. Then one day, POOF he disappears. Never saw him again. I did a search, and it said there was nothing in neopia with that name." LT shook her head, her dull gold hair swaying back and forth. "He's okay isn't he?" Labifron started to say otherwise, as he wasn't there when Very got the Healing potion, but the human looked at her watch and snapped her fingers. "Nice to meet you Labifron. I am glad not every neopet is held captive by stupid humans. But Fwanta here has a date with the lab ray. If you'll excuse us..." The red pteri flew to her shoulder, and the pair disappeared though the brush.

Very was fast asleep on the lake shore. His muscles had atrophied from non-use, and he was tired from his little excursion. He was awoken suddenly, when a periwinkle blue lupe pup landed square on his stomach, knocking the wind temporarily out of Very's lungs. 

"Uncle Very! Guess what! I just met a weird bird and a human!" The pup jumped around excitedly, his fear from a few minutes ago completely gone.

Very pushed the pup off him and got groggily to his feet. "Slow down Fron. You say you met what and what?"

"I met this red bird. I think they said a pteri. It was called Fwanta. And then it called this creature, named LT, and it came out and picked it up and started talking about owners and brushes, and babies and.." He was interrupted by Very.

"Calm down, kiddo." Very had frozen when he heard the name LT. He had braced himself when he heard Labifron talk of Humans, but he had no idea he would have met LT... "So, You said you met a Pteri. Tiel always said she wanted. How bout a lab ray? She say anything about that?" Lab nodded.

By now Habernill had woken up, and was listening intently on the conversation. "Where are they now?" She had a hint of hatred mixed with fear in her voice. Habernill forced back horrid memories of humans.

"Oh, she said they had a date with that lab thingy. I don't know where they are now." A look of relief came over both unis faces. In the distance, there was a howl, distinguishable only by Labifron and his sensitive ears. He looked up then ran toward it without a word, leaving the unis completely confused by his behavior. They looked at each other, shrugged, and settled down to graze, Very leaving the sweetest weeds and grass for Habernill. He was curious about her interest in humans, but he didn't have the courage to ask her about it. Maybe another day that wasn't quite so perfect as this one...

**Tasia:**

_((A/N from Morgan: I've given up on spell checking this thing! I'm sorry, but there's a long way to go still and I don't have enough time to finish! Sorry!))_

Well, fun the initial rush of being well again was over. Gipha had used her wings so much they ached. There was a deeper ache inside her- to run, and forget about the entire world- forever. Every day Gipha would either catch a sound of a herd of kaus in the distance, or spot dams teaching their foals to run, and today it was the sight of a red pteri- a creature with the ability to fly anywhere it wished- that set her heart ablaze.

And then the thought came to her- why not just leave. Orora- she had a family now. Lumino- he wasn't bound to take care of her now that she was healed. Her parents- well, they were dead, most likely. As for Very- well, getting away from the stallion would most probably make it easier for the both of them. 

Gipha began down the slope, for the last time. A voice inside her head scolded 'So your just going to leave? without ever saying good bye?'

'No one would miss me that much.'

'Maybe. But you would miss someone.'

Gipha groaned 'Okay, but I'm going to regret this.'

"Good afternoon Very." the words came haltingly "This is, sweet grass, isn't it?" 

"Wont you stay with us, Komoshiko?" Trab pleaded.

"I can't. You see, Noe and I are, well, we only belong with eacother.

"Oh, how cute!" Thereda gasped, then stopped "A lupe and a uniphin...I guess it runs in the family."

It took a second for Shiko to get the joke "No, no, we're just friends. I mean, we're loners. That's the only thing we can be. I'm sorry."

Trab looked into his eyes for a moment, then said "Shiko, come over here." Trab lead him away from the group, and behind an apple tree. "You are young. Did you ever belong to a pack?"

Shiko's neck tightened- his pupils retracted "Yes."

"Then why, ever, did you leave it?"

'Why?' He thought spitefully 'Why? When I'm involved with those murderers, when all the weaklings were killed and I'm the one that deserves to be dead? You ask why?'

"I'm a runt." he said "I don't belong with a pack."

"Very odd," Trab said "How did a runt like you survive for so long?"

"Luck, probably." 'I've been waiting to die.'

"Well, your wrong."

"Excuse me?"

"You're wrong. You are an excellent contribution to any pack. You have incredible strength for a runt- I saw it! When you flipped me over- I was quite shocked! So much strength, from a little lupe." 

"That wasn't strength. I just wanted you to let that faerie be."

"Oh sure, belittle yourself!" 

Shiko flicked a misquito from his ear "Are you done?" 

"Shiko, I was born a free roamer. But days of loneliness have taught me something, and it's that a uni isn't meant to be alone. And I believe, neither is a lupe." he paused "Please, spare youself years of heartache. There is a lupe pack we are on friendly terms with. You may join it! And, Noe, she will be welcome by Luminos herd."

Shiko knotted his brow "Oh, is that right? Yeah, you'll welcome her alright, but you'll talk behind her back, and you'll call her, hybrid! And, and, you'll accuse of murder! Well guess what, Noe's not like that. Now if you don't mind, _Trab _I'd appreciate it if you'd stop wasting my time!"

Shiko was all set to leave the uni family, but when he cam back to Noe, Thereda appproached him and said "Thank you so much, Shiko, for running with us. We really appreciate it and, besides, you helped us in the forest. You really must let us repay you."

"Excuse me? Noe and I aren't going with you."

"Oh, but we are," the uniphin put in

"But, they have Lumino now!"

"However, the spectre cannot protect little Mystyc from an attack."

"Would you stop calling her that!" Shiko barked "Look, we have to part ways!" 

Noe frowned "Please, Shiko? I already promised them." 

Shiko groaned. He looked first at Noe, then at Thereda and her filly, and finaly Trab who was looking bewildered "Oh, fine. But just for a little while."

Most of the strange animals which plowed through each other only seemed to see Mystyc. Some smiled at her, others looked at her sadly, a few asked her questions Mystyc had no answer for. By now Mystyc knew that there was difference between these animals and her family, though she couldn't place what it was.

As for the creature her mom and dad called Lumino, he was even stranger than the weird animals. These animals seemed real, and her family seemed real also, but in a different way. However, Lumino only seemed half real.

Once in a while, one of these stange pets would intersect with Mystyc, and she would get a sudden emotion- either terror, sadness, or contentness.

Mystyc was getting exhausted from feeling so many emotions, and it forced the group to stop. Even Noe and Shiko were tired from calming Mystyc. Her mom cried on her dad's shoulder "She's not stupid, crazy! Crazy! Oh Fyora my daughter's crazy." 

Mystyc rolled on her side. Maybe she was crazy. Despite being emotionally and physicly drained, the Filly didn't sleep. She watched the intersecting animals- they unnerved her- and wondered if she was crazy. First of all, there was Waka, he spoke a language that no one- except for maybe Noe and everyone knew she wasn't a whole animal- but her understood.

She lifted her head. Waka! She had to think of a name for him. Now, what was a good name for a deaf lupe puppy who- was the most interresting being she had ever met? She dozed off, thinking about it.

She woke up. _Something _was different. She looked around. The animals were gone!

The sun was securely hidden just beyond the horizon, which gave an eerie blue look to the sky. The moon was huge, and it's sickle shape reminded Mystyc of a white version of Dito's pupil.

There was a sound- the cry of a kau. Mystyc gazed over the slope and spotted a furry brown kau with three horns and a big black lupe chasing her. He was beautiful, Mystyc thought. His muscles moved like a river, each united with every other muscle. His ears swivled in a second, his legs were like steel. Mystyc could only stand still and watch.

And she watched the lupe overcome the kau. She saw his dig his claws into her flanks, she saw her fall, and she heard her cry. She watched the kau try without success to get up each time, only to have the lupe disable her more. Finaly, the kau could fight no more, so the lupe tore out her larynx and it was done.

However, he didn't eat the kau afterwords. The body disappeared into the wind. The feeling Mystyc had was not fear or horror, but instead amazement. Mystyc found herself approached the lupe, just as his neck swivled and he looked upon her. Startled, she stopped.

He laughed good naturedly _No reason to fear. Look, I got rid of all those animals for you. _

Mystyc's eyes were wide_ You talk like Waka! _

The lupe laughed _Telepathy is universal for those with the gift._

_What is your name? _

_I am Zhairk. _He made a low bow _Wonderful to meet you, m'lady. _

Mystyc giggled.

Zhairk looked over his shoulder _Oh dear, the sun approaches. _she looked at Mystyc sadly _I must leave you, I fear. But not to worry, I will come back tonight, I promise! _he made a long slow blink _I cannot leave a beauty like you for long. _

The first glimpses of yellow bordered the horizon, and the black lupe was gone.

**Morgan:**

Waka was looking at Mystyk when he noticed that her mouth was moving. She was speaking aloud, he supposed. He decided, out of curiosity, to delve into her mind and see what she saw, hear (he hoped) what she heard, know what she said, and every other little aspect of her. He didn't want to hurt her privacy, but he was so curious... He reached into her mind, and was blown away. Sounds... There were SOUNDS! He had always been deaf, and the sounds were strange to him, and they caused him pain. He shut ouyt that part of her mind and focused on sight and what she was saying. His eyes opened in shock. There were... Millions of ghosts! Mystyk could see dead neopets! This could be a very good th-- His thought was cut short as he was thrown out of her mind. He could only stare in horror as one of the ghosts (which he could now see because he was now aware of them) slid into Mystyk!! He screamed silently to himself, not aloud though because he was mute. She began to cry, and the scent of her tears drove him to the brink of insanity. Breaking his vow to remain silent, he said to her _Please, Mystyk, stop crying. Are you... Alright? I know what happened but... Oh, please just stop crying! _His own eyes were filling with tears. He hoped he hadn't scared her, and waited for a response. 

Kauvara had given Zonk an article of Moya's clothing, and she, like a hound, was diligently following the scent. It drove her straight toward a tall tree on the outskirts of the Haunted Woods where Moya was hiding invisibly.

**TLT:**

Very was grazing quietly, mulling over different thoughts in his mind when Gipha came and stood right next to him. "Good afternoon Very. This is, sweet grass, isn't it?"

Very grazed for a minute, the silence building up until a bursting point. He slowly raised his head and looked at Gipha. "Yes, this grass is fine. Plenty of it too." he said, giving the red uni a cold stare. He slwoly turned his head toward Habernill, then back to Gipha. His eyes lit up, as he realized something for the first time. He looked back between mares quickly, and a smirk arose on his face. "Very fine grass." He repeated. "Why don't you join us? There is enough to go around." He reached down and plucked a dandilion from the grass beneath him. He handed it to a flustered Gipha, and then settled down to graze again.

**Uni:**

Shagya flapped her pastel wings as she soared freely over the Haunted Woods as easily as if she was racing on ice. Her clear blue eyes spotted Thereda; the red mare that she had only dreamed about. Her heart beating quickly, the graceful Uni touched elegantly the ground, and galloped towards the mare ...

A shadow was also tailing Thereda and her mate, gliding from tree to tree. As it stopped behind a particularily large bush, a mist of light and glitter shimmered over it, and it took the form of Lumino, the mighty.

The golden Uni marched imperiously towards the pair, swishing his creamy tail. He smiled in a half-amused, half-serious manner as Trab and Thereda bowed before him.

"Well, my friends, why would you make such a ceremony? Get up, get up ... Rede - Trab ... my Weewoo has got back to me, and I can't deny that I was surprised to find you a so far from home.  
I do not know if your daughter - your first daughter," Lumino added as she smiled at Mystyc, " - is concerned about you, but I need to tell you that Autumn is approaching, and I cannot leave you two here. When Winter will spread its curtain of snow on the Plains, you will need to warm your daughters, and crack open the ice so that they can drink."   
"This is why I am here, Rede and Trab. I need to make your leave this place myself." The lead stallion rose himself to full height, and he towered over the two Unis considering that he was imperiously high. "And I will not deny that my granddaughter wuould love to play with - er Kriahz, is it, or Mystyc? - " 

"Of course I would love to!" Said Shagya softly, emerging from the shadows. She had recovered very well to her meeting with Delta, and she was a beautiful as ever, her immaculate white coat shimmering in the faint light.

"Shagya!" Lumino looked as if Christmas had been banished from Neopia. "By the name of Fraetia - what are you doing here, Sweetie?" 

Shagya winced badly at the name, but talked nevertheless; "I just had to see Mystyc ... she is the daughter of the friend of my mother's mother ... "

Lumino seemed to track the people his daughter was talking about, then, having abandoned, laughed loudly in his rich voice.

"You're really my daughter's daughter, Sweetie!"

"Of course I am, I'm not - " 

"Yes, yes, that was just a joke, Sweetie ... " Lumino cutted in an ironic urgency.

**Tasia:**

Gipha glared at Very and thought 'Well then, if you're going to be so rude, I can just leave right now!'

But the stallion reached over and- passed to her a dandilion. She held it in her mouth for a moment, stunned, then turned to follow the uni to see where he was leading her.

Mystyc was even more tired when her mother finaly woke her. She had probably gotten only a total of three hours of sleep. First she had stayed up to watched the weird animals, then later she woke to speak with that marvelous lupe- Zhairk. Then, she had stayed up, thinking about him. She was looking foreward to meeting him again- tonight! She was so excited! 

However, finaly she had dozed off, and when, when her mom roused her she saw- the weird animals! But- Zhairk had gotten rid of them, hadn't he? Maybe they had come back.

The band of travelers were just enjoying breakfast when Lumino arrived. No, it wasn't the Lumino Mystyc knew, who was half real. This was a different gold uni, but he was still Lumino. He was all real, but in the same way her family were real. Infact, the weird animals retreated from his step.

"Her name is Kriahz." Thereda was telling Lumino "I don't know where she got Mystyc from."

"But mom, my name is Mystyc."

"I don't want to hear it!"

Noe gazed apprehentiously at the gold stallion. She caught Shiko's eye, and the lupe nodded. They slunk silently and unnoticed away.

**TLT:**

Labifron hurried to where he heard the familiar howl. He slowed as he approached, and his niptor lept out of hiding to go with him. He say his father laying next to his mother. Labifron hadn't spent much time with his parents lately, and instantly he felt pangs of regret. At first, he couldn't tell what was wrong. Then he noticed Anita's blank stare. He walked next to her, and the only movement from either lupe was the sorrowful gaze of Jauck. Labifron knew something was wrong, but he was only a few weeks old, and didn't know exactly what. Gerlert, the loyal little petpet, stood in front of the older lupes. It waved its tail curiously in front of Anita curiously. A spark immediatly jumped into the elder periwinkle runt's eyes. Jaws knashed and the tail of a squealing niptor was held firmly in Anita's mouth. A grin appeared on her lips, and she let the petpet go, it tumbling head over heels onto the ground. With out a word, Anita lept up, stretched her legs, and ran out into the plains, vanishing in the deep grass.

Jauck howled in glee, and raced after his mate, leaving Labifron and an injured niptor completely confused.

**Uni:**

Lumino smiled in a disturbed way, and bent down to be lever with Thereda and Trab, then whispered:

"Rede ... your daughter wants to be called Mystyc, but you said that her name was Kriahz ... so - er - how are we going to call her? - "

"Please excuse my rudeness," Shagya bowed to Thereda, "but I think that Kriahz - or Mystyc, whatever I need to call her - has the right to decide what her name is going to be. I mean, Kriahz is wonderful, but maybe we can assemble the two names ... so ... so that everyone's all right with her name?"

Lumino looked very neutral, but swished his tail in a exasperated manner, as if he disliked the way his granddaughter talked, but was afraid to admit it to her because she talked better than him.

**Morgan:**

Waka stared at Mystyk, completely shocked. She hadn't even shown that she knew he was speaking to her! He sank to his knees slowly, collapsing from the heavy weight he was carrying, sadness and loneliness do weigh a lot, after all... He was rooted to the spot. What could he do besides stare at Mystyk, spellbound and, yes he would finally admit it, though he hardly understood it, head over heels in love with her. He could see the ghosts whenever he wanted, but he didn't want anything to block his view of Mystyk. He just couldn't leave her. Meanwhile, Moya and Mosh, though originally highly amused, were now getting REALLY bored. They followed Waka around, unbeknownst to him, keeping his power in check. He was so young that his power was to much for him alone to carry. It was a heavy burden. But his friends did all they could for him, and they waited with him too. Moya didn't even hear the rustle in the tall grass behind her. 

Zonk tore wildly down the Plains, just a blur to anyone who cared to look. She had finally caught Moya's scent! Morgan would live! She saw the faerie that fit Kauvara's description flickering in and out of sight, obviously the faerie didn't realize that she had forgotten to renew her camaflauging. Zonk smiled, and there was only a faint rustle as she leapt out and landed beside Moya, managing to stifle her scream before it came.

Moya would've screamed, but there was a pitch black paw in her mouth. She spat it out and breathed very heavily for a while, but she calmed down enough to hear that Zonk was talking _telepathically_! Moya was surprised, she though 'Hey! Is EVERYONE in Neopia suddenly psychic?! Did I really mess up my incan'tation THAT bad?!' She disregarded that thought and turned to listen to Zonk.

Zonk was speaking telepathically so that no one would hear her. She wanted to remain silent and unnoticed. _You are Moya the Water Faerie. You will come with me now, if you want to or not. My... Sister, I guess is the word is dying. ONLY YOU can save her, and I'm not just going to sit back and watch her die while you rest in the shade of a tree! Come with me NOW! _With that, Zonk grabbed Moya with her teeth by the edge of her robes and dragged her off. Mosh was left alone trying to keep Waka from feeling the full weight of his burden, but even Waka in his trance noticed the extra weight, though he thought it was only sadness. Moya and Zonk flew back to Kauvara's and raced inside...

The nerve! Why that little... Wait a sec, did she say for her _sister?_ Oh dear... This must be bad! Moya thought like this all the way to Kauvara's and, when she entered and saw Morgan, she gasped. It was worse than she had thought. Morgan was unconscious, feverish, and was just plain all around sick. Moya rolled up her sleeves, rubbed her hands together, and pushed her palms into Morgan's wings. A Healing Wave rolled past and she nearly fainted. That had taken a LOT of magic! Morgan murmured for a moment, then opened her eyes. "Am I... Alive?"

Morgan was dazed from the terrible illness that had overtaken her. She knew that Zonk probably would've even died if Morgan hadn't saved her. Morgan couldn't bear it if her only friend had... Died... she shuddered at the thought. She looked around for Zonk and saw her outside the door, afraid to look in. Morgan was still a bit woozy but she still limped over to Zonk and said, "Hey Zonk... Looks like I'm alive after all." The look on Zonk's face was worth all of the pain, Morgan decided, but she firmly agreed with Zonk when she said that she needed to rest at Kauvara's for a while... She was dead tired! 

Ally paced nervously, worried about Morgan. This was scaring her half to death. She had lost eleven pups to illness, and hoped dearly that Morgan wasn't about to be number twelve. All she could do was pace and wait, so that was what she did.

Nagrom paced with her Mom, bored, worried, tired, bored, scared, bored... Wait, was that more than one bored? Well, she was BORED, with a capital B-O-R-E-D. She wandered off to play with a pretty purple butterfly, leaving Ally alone, who was still pacing. 

Nami meditated calmly, taking deep breaths and telling herself that Morgan was in good hands, so why worry? She peeked open one eye and watched Ally pace for hours, wearing a deep brown streak in the pretty green grass. Nami sighed and began doing yoga. The whole while she concentrated on emptying her mind.

Moya was in a field of lovely flowers. She began picking three of each colour, for good luck, and decided that, when Morgan returned, she would give her them so that Morgan would feel happy again. Moya just wanted everyone to be happy. She finally got three of each colour. She dried out some mud from the river into a pretty shape of a vase, though it was a bit messy from being sculpted by paws, and put the flowers in it. She smeared colorful berries onto it and she had to admit that it at least smelled nice, though the looks were a bit... Odd. She waited like Ally, but didn't pace. She just sat down and tried, unsuccessfully, to make a song for Morgan's return. The sun was setting and it gave her inspiration, but she forgot the melody and lyrics she had been working on as sleep finally claimed her. Ally fell asleep, but still sleepwalked and paced... It would be a loooong night.

There was one creature not asleep. It was Wuff, who was watching his family's attempts to keep from getting bored interestedly. Eventually though, he realized what the hubbub was about. No one had bothered to tell him! He didn't cry, thinking that it wasn't manly, and fell asleep sad... He hoped that Morgan was ok.

**Tasia:**

Gipha waited. What should she do? Should she give him a flower back? 

Gipha told herself, she was being stupid.

She said "Very, I, I, I'm going to go for a walk!"

'Well that was stupid!' she told herself.

"Her name is Kriahz. It's the name I gave her, it's her name!" Thereda was getting angry now.

Mystyc wasn't listening because, suddenly she felt there was someone watching her. She didn't know why, she just knew it. _Waka? _she thought wispered.

**Morgan:**

Waka's head snapped to attention. Mystyk had spoken to him! He was happy again! He beamed, though no one saw since he was invisible, and decided to step out from the underbrush he had been spying from. As he came out, he materialized into a day form, being too happy for dark colours. He had sky blue eyes, grass coloured fur, but his wings were what made him stand out. His wings were coloured like the most beautiful sunset imaginable. They even had pink-tinted clouds! He didn't realize what he looked like, he just concentrated on Mystyk, happy that she hadn't forgotten about him. _Mystyk! How did you know I was there? Yes, I've been there for awhile, I was worried about you, I guess. Mystyk, you said you'd have a new name for me when we met again... If you don't, that's fine! _He had added that last part a bit hastily. He knew that his new name should begin with M, he wasn't sure why, he just liked the sound of it, he supposed. He didn't care if he never had a name though, I mean, a rose by any other name would smell as sweet, right? He had named Mystyk because he had a funny feeling about the name Kriahz, no matter how interesting it sounded to him. He didn't really care about anything at the moment, just ecstatic to be allowed into someone's prescence who didn't think he was a freak. He briefly wondered if she actually did think he was a freak, but that thought was brutually destroyed and never allowed to come back. He couldn't think like that... It would kill him from the inside out! He cleared his mind and watched Mystyk happily, eagerly awaiting her response. He was still beaming with joy and he couldn't seem to stop.

**Uni:**

"All right ... yes, Kriahz will be her name, Rede. Very beautiful ... Now, will you three come and go back home? Fratylia's getting a bit worried about you three ... " Lumino looked as if he was getting a bit impatient.

Shagya, however, lowered her head. She knew that she couldn't protest; Kriahz was Thereda's daughter, and therefore she didn't have the right to call her something that her mother didn't want to hear.

**Tasia:**

Waka! He looked different, but who cared? _You're so pretty! _she said, then guilt hit her. She had been so excited by her visit from Zhairk the previous night she had forgotten all about him _I'm sorry, Waka, _

"Gipha! We're going to see Gipha!" Tears streamed from Thereda's eyes. "Come along, Kriahz." she told her daughter.

"But mo-om!" the child groaned "What about Waka?"

"What?" She looked to the lovely green lupe puppy. It reminded her of the puppy she had seen in a haunted woods, and suddenly she felt guilty for leaving it. It was okay though, she told herself, it had probably found it's mother. She tried to convince herself of this.

"Where's your mommy?" she asked the pup.

"Mom, he can't hear you. Why don't you talk like we do?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, thought talking." 

Thereda smiled "You have a wonderful imagination, Kri." 

Mystyc grated at the sound of her name. Why couldn't her mom accept that she wasn't Kriahz anymore? Oh, her mom was so difficult! She made a sound of exasperation and squeezed past her.

**Morgan:**

Waka was snapped out of his reverie when he saw Thereda. She had been the one to take Mystyk away before, and she seemed like she was doing it again. He was going to growl, but he held it back and decided to search Thereda's mind for what she had said. In response, knowing that Mystyk was the only one nearby that could translate for him, he said to Mystyk _Mystyk? Your mother can't understand my thoughtspeak, so could you please tell her that I said that I had run away from home at one day old because I was an outcast? I don't know if she knows her, but my mother is Ally, and my father is Wuff. I am Wakarimasen, if you use my full name, which I can't stand, and I can understand everything she says by reading her mind. If she cares that is... I don't know if anyone really cares about me... Moya and Mosh have probably left by now, and if you leave me here... _He trailed off, staring at Mystyk. He wanted her to stay with him, to return to the Haunted Woods with him, to leave the rest of the world behind with him. With him, with him, with HIM! He didn't want her leaving him, forgetting about him, disliking him. Him, him, him! He had had no idea how he had gotten so possesive and selfish so suddenly. He just had a strange feeling around him in this dead area of the plains. It felt... Wrong. No, no, not wrong, but not right either. He didn't want her to be hurt, didn't want her to be alone, didn't want her to leave, didn't want her to be unhappy... Her... Her... Her... That was all he could think about as he waited for her response. Would she know what he was thinking? was another thought that floated aimlessly around in his head... He didn't know, for once in his life, his name suited him. He didn't understand what he felt for her and why... He just did. He just needed to know what she thought...

**TLT:**

"Very, I, I, I'm going for a walk."

Very looked up at the sound of Gipha's voice. He nodded solemly. He tried to act cool, as if everything was okay, but his heart was filled with emotions. He hated Gipha, for acting so rudely to Habernill, who he felt deeply for. When he had first seen her, he felt like a new Uni, even before that strange potion. He felt deep inside that they were meant for each other. Yet the other half of him felt something for Gipha too. He liked the way she walked, her stubborness, and she wasn't bad looking, a dark red with black mane and tail. So it was hard for him to remain cool about all this. He watched Gipha walk away slowly, muttering under her breath. He was tempted to follow her, and was about to start, when he heard something. He paused. Something landed on his shoulder, a flash of red. He bolted from fear. His wings flapped violently, and the young stallion took off. He heard a small voice, and watched a bundle of red feathers come toward him from the corner of his eye.

"Hey, whats the big idea running off like that?! Didnt even give me a chance to say hello. Just took off like I was going to eat you or something..."

The great uni slowed down, and glided back toward the ground. The red object, which he now recognized as a pteri, landed by him on a near by tree. She looked at him quizzically.

"W-Who are you?" Very stammered, panting breathlessly.

"Fwanta. The one and the only." The pteri bowed dramatically. "But the real question is, Who are you? I am looking for one called VeryVain. Be that you?"

Very nodded, finally catching his breath. "I am VeryVain, but call me Very. What do you want from me?" Very faintly remembered Labifron talking about a pteri, and LT.

"Ummm... Thats a good question Very. Tiel just wanted to know what you are up to. She said to just tell me anything you want her to know. I think she's worried about you." The pteri winked at him. Very was stunned. He had stayed in Neopia Central with LT, and he had never had so much fun in his life, but he felt a need to come back to the plains of his child hood. Suddenly, the pteri flew away. Very watched it until the red blur disapeered into the clouds. He lay down. Habernill trotted over to him. She looked at him questioningly, but held her tounge, to Very's relief. Very mulled thoughts over in his mind. He stared out, ignoring the worried look on Habernill's face. It was all so confusing....

**Tasia:**

_She won't believe me_, but Mystyc gave it a shot anyway.

"Ma? His name is- well, nevermind. Mom, he ran away from his family when he was one day old. He can read you mind, Mom."

Thereda ignored the last comment out of pure rediculusness "He told you all this?"

"Well, yeah."

"Poor puppy, he's probably in denile."

"He did! He just told me! His parents are Ally and Wuff!"

He thought he heard little Kriahz speak words familiar to him. Shiko looked down the slope at the little foal.

"Ally and Wuff," Noe wispered into his ear "Aren't they of the pack you abandoned?"

The last word felt harsh to his ears. However, Shiko stood stock. He had left the pack for good, and it was well enough if they thought he was dead. Surely, he had so desire to show his face now.

However, he felt he owed a lot to the alphas. How many times had Wuff saved his tail? Then a new thought came to him- if he hadn't run into his friend and the once-uni on the plain, the chain of events would not have happened for him to meet Noe. He didn't why he thought that, and suddenly he felt absolutely red in the face in the uniphin's presence.

"Sheek, you haven't moved for ten minutes. What happened- you turn to stone?" 

"Noe, too much time around other people have made this hard edged piece of cruelty soft."

"Hard edged piece of- now that's kau shit if I ever-"

"Come on, Noe," they continued away from the band.

"Wait," Thereda said "I think I know them. Aren't they the renegade lupes that started a veggitarian pack?" 

"And now their dead," Trab said "What a shame."

"They're not dead!" Mystyc burst out "Believe me, I would know if they were dead."

Trab turned on her slowly "What do you mean."

"I see dead things," Mystyc said in a shiver "all the time." there was no way to deny it. Those creatures, they didn't live anymore. There was a sadness about all of them. They were dead. 

Thereda gave him a worried look. Again Mystyc felt that shiver that maybe she was crazy.

She couldn't stand it anymore. Very hated her for the way she hated Habernill. Damnit, she hated herself! Gipha broke out into a run. Maybe the effort put into running would distract her from all the terrible thoughts going through her mind.

**Uni:**

"Hrm?" Lumino looked bewildered, and laughed loudly. "A _vegetarian _Lupe pack? You must be talking about that Lupe pack who promised us peace - yes, Rede, they promised us peace - weren't you still at the herd when Orora reported it back?" Lumino lowered his voice, "Rede, Trab - yes, you too, Mys - I mean, Kriahz - " the stallion added quickly at the revolted look on Thereda's face, "you must come back at once. I know that this problem will turn into something bad, so will you please come back before Gipha forgets about you three?" There was some kind of urgent plead in his voice, and he turned to the Lupe, smiling.  
"That poor pup's deaf, isn't he?" The Uni asked through the corner of his mouth to Mystyc. As the filly nodded, Lumino closed firmly his eyes ... and transformed into a perfect replica of Thereda's daughter.  
Ignoring Mystyc's surprised gasp, he began to talk ... yet his lips weren't moving - he was using the filly's Telepathic ability to talk to Waka. 

_Hello ... don't worry; I am Lumino, the Plain's Herd Leader. I am usually a Uni, but I can manipulate the light so that I can make and change things. I heard of you, my child. You can change your appearence too, and you must be aware that you have great powers. Why don't you join your pack again? Your mother has had new pups.  
You can stay a bit with Mystyc if you want, but bear in mind that you have more powers than even Moya, that Air Faerie that you know._

Don't tell this to anyone, but I don't dislike Lupes. I will never hurt any innocent living creature, I swear it. Don't be afraid of me. 

Lumino nodded to Thereda, and tranformed to his normal self again. With a minuscule wink at Mystyc that no one saw, he said:

"Well, Rede ... I don't deny that this pup is deaf - " Lumino lowered his voice again, " - but there is no such thing as 'thought talk'."

The Herd 

Shagya had joined the herd again, thinking about Mystyc. Suddenly, something red bumped into her, nearly smaking her to the ground.

"Oh!" Shagya bowed down, "Lady Gipha ... do excuse me ... "

**Tasia:**

Thereda laughed- was she even redder? "That memory spell must have had more of an effect than we thought. "Alright, then it's settled? Because, I couldn't leave a helpless pup in the wilderness- especially a deaf one!" she turned to Kriahz "I can see you take a likeing to him. If he doesn't go back to his pack well then, I will treat him like- a son!"

Mystyc could not be happier, someone else did thought speak! And it was the one uni who her parents respected! She wasn't crazy after all! However, she got from Lumino that she should keep her gift under wraps. But what about seeing dead neopets, woundn't anybody ever believe her? Mikasi would believe her!

Mikasi? Where did that come from? But looking at the young lupe, she knew it was the one name that fit him. She whinnied happily and galloped to him _I have your name now! Mikasi! Now I can call you that! then she tilted her head You already know, don't you? I see dead pets. _she searched his eyes _Do you believe me? _

"Come on, Kriahz, and-" the red uni faltered at the pups name. So did Mystyc. Would Waka-Mikasi, accept the name Mystyc had chosen for him?

She said _Will you come with me? I'm not sure what I will find when I get there. I'm, I'm scared. But when you're around I'm not scared any more. Please? _the child had no idea that the feelings she felt were part of something different. She knew that, once in her life after she met Mikasi, he wasn't there. It had been the worst time in her life- no. Except for meeting Zhairk. She remembered the excitement of that night. But in the day, Zhairk wasn't there. And if Mikasi wasn't there either...

Even if she did know his name, what did it matter? Having never heard a sound before, would the pup even know it had a name? Thereda wasn't sure how to call it if it was deaf. Was there a paw movement among deaf lupes? She hated the urgency in Lumino's voice- what was wrong with Gipha? It was then that Trab came and stood by her side.

"Go, I'll take a care of it."

Thereda felt tears come from her eyes "Thank you! Thank you!"

Her mother ran away from her, to see a uni Thereda called Gipha. Who was this uni, and why did her mother talk about her so much? Mystyc decided right then that she didn't like Gipha, especially if her mom her more than Mystyc.

Gipha picked herself up. She shook her head "Excuse me Shagya, I wasn't watching where I was going." she wished she could turn to stone right now. This had been the worst day of her life!

She felt the warmth of the uni before she heard her "I'm so sorry, my baby! I would not stay away from you if I had the choice!" 

That voice- Gipha looked up, her mom! "Mom! Your alive!" 

"And you too- and beautiful! Look at how much you've grown!"

Gipha flushed at _someone _telling her she was beautiful. Then a dark thought came to her "Dad left you, didn't he?"

"What? No! He was so anxious to see you, if it wasn't for the baby I think we would been here weeks ago." 

"Is that right?" then she thought about what ther mother had said "_the baby?_"

"Oh, I how could I have thought you didn't know? Little Kriahz, your baby sister!"

Gipha felt she was floating. Her mom, her dad, and a baby sister! "Where is she?"

"What?" 

"Take me to her! I want to meet her."

**TLT:**

Fwanta flew in circles, riding a nice thermal from the lake shore into the air. She Looked around, her eagle eyes peering far away. She watched a red uni run away, toward a dark forest. With nothing else to do, the pteri changed her course and followed the uni. The red mare went into the forest, and met several other unis. Fwanta perched silently in the trees, a fly on the wall.

There were several unis, none of which she knew. There was also a small lupe puppy. A black foal talked to him, only her lips didn't move and there wasn't a sound. Fwanta knew they were talking, but she couldn't sense the words, just an instinctive feeling in the back of her mind. The pteri fluffed her feathers and shook her head to clear the uncomfortable feeling, but it didn't work. She watched the unis with great intrest. Suddenly, Fwanta felt spunky, she felt full of herself, confident, and down right silly. She flew from her perch, and dived in front of the horse like neopets. As she dived, she let out a call that exclaimed her sudden jubilance. She did a nice barrel roll as she fell, and landed neatly before the confused unis.

"Haloo!" Fwanta half yelled. She spread a wing before her and fanned out the two largest flight feathers and held them up. "Peace!" She exclaimed, giggling.

Very glanced up at the sky and saw a red blur flying across the sky. He immediatly recognized it as the strange pteri that had visited him yesterday. He looked at Habrenill, and pointed the bird out to her. She nodded, and flew up, inviting Very to come with her. Very paused, he hadn't meant for them to follow the pteri, he just thought it was interesting. The happy face of Habernill changed his mind, and the two flew up. They flew a long ways behind the pteri, Habernill going slowly to stay with Very. They kept the red blur just in their sites, and laughed and chatted on the way, not paying much attetion to where they were going. Before they knew it, they had flown into a dark forest. The pteri had disapeered into the gloom, and the couple heard nothing but the creeking of tall, spooky trees. The two unis huddled together, waiting to see what would happen.

**Tasia:**

Trab blinked, not sure what to say "Yes, "peace" to you, too."

**Morgan:**

Waka's heart stopped and missed a few beats. She wanted him to come with her?! She didn't want to leave him?! He would no longer be alo- wait, that wasn't right. Waka had Moya and Mosh, but they were... Different. He sent out a message to anyone within telepathic range _Moya! Mosh! I'm going to join Mystyk! Come on! _Suddenly he realized that he had a new name! FINALLY! _Hey you guys! I have a new name now! I'm Mikasi! _He couldn't help but grin. He was happier than ever before until he realized that he shouldn't be Mystyk's brother. No, he should be... What was the word for this...?! He finally worked up the nerve to ask Mystyk about it. Maybe she would know. _Mystyk... Thank you for my name... I... I have something I need to ask you. I... Ok, I feel strangely around you. _Well that came out well, he though to himself and mentally slapped his forehead. _N-no, wait, that didn't come out right! I mean to say that... When you're around I feel... Happy isn't the word... I don't what the word is. Maybe you could help...? _It was pitiful to see the most intelligent and powerful creature within a hundred thousand miles beg for help from a few days old Filly. Waka didn't give a care, though, he just wanted... What did he want? He just knew that he had to stay with Mystyk for as long as possible. _Yes, Mystyk I'll come with you... If you really actually want me to... _He hardly dared to hope that this wasn't all some far-fetched dream. 

Moya and Mosh came to the bushes behind Waka the moment he called out. They could teleport in an emergency, it was just more enjoyable to fly. They waited for the reply along with Waka, taking some of his burden away. Waka needed this because he was already tense enough as it was. 

Morgan had been healed and Zonk flew her home. Everyone greeted her return joyously, since she was the Alphas' pup and all. Morgan could sense the falseness in everyone's joy. She could tell that even her mother had only been worried that the past would repeat itself. She was the runt. No one wanted her except Zonk, but Morgan had forgotten about Zonk quickly from the thoughts she could sense the Lupes were thinking. She couldn't read their minds or anything, she could just tell that they were thinking poorly of her. It must have been intuition. She took off and ran like Waka had. One from each and every litter would do the same. It couldn't be helped. Zonk followed her after growling angrily at the pack. "Fools! Do you know what you have done?! Urgh!" And she ran off after Morgan, easily keeping up with her slow pace. After Morgan had run so far that she collapsed into sobs and fell asleep crying, Zonk lifted her up and flew her off in the direction of the rising sun. 

Waka suddenly realized that Mystyk had asked him something else. _Mystyk, I do know that you see the dead. It is a very rare gift, and very useful if you can harness it. No, Mystyk, you aren't crazy. You're just... Unique. Special in a very interesting way. Who woulda thunk it?_ It was official, Moya has really rubbed off on me, he thought to himself, Wait a sec! I... I'm Misaki now! Yes! That is much better! And he happily, though still a bit tensely, waited to hear what Mystyk would say.

**Tasia:**

It was the most wonderful feeling! Waka, no, Mikasi would come with her, and, he didn't think she was crazy! She called him gifted. Mystyc swelled in pride. She barely remembered what else Mikasi said. _You feel happy around me? Well, I feel happy around you too! Your so-_ what was a good word? He was like her, but he was different. He thought a lot, that was clear to see, and he, cared about her. She liked that. And he understood her, not like her parents did- they didn't get her at all!- or Lumino, who understood her powers but didn't know what she was thinking. It made her happy.

It was true! Her dad had come back! Gipha felt like she could cry.

And here was her sister. The black foal was skinny, and Gipha didn't see any of herself in it. In fact, she wasn't like either of her parents either. Sure, she had the black colouring of her father, but her tone was much deeper. Her face was cut a different way, and Gipha thought she could have been birthed by a set of different parents.

Gipha said "Hi! I'm your big sister, Gipha!"

Mystyc didn't know what a sister was. She thought she couldn't be any more different from the red mare. Why the hell did her mom like her so much?

Thereda was picking at Gipha's mane "You haven't been taking care of yourself! Must I tend to you all the time?"

"Mommy," Mystyc got between her mother and the young mare "I'm hungry."

"Oh, sure honey,"

**TLT:**

A bug black uni stood before the tiny red bird. "Yes, 'peace' to you, too."

Fwanta giggled. She spread her feathers out again. This time there were four, the first two together, a space, then the third and fourth together. "Vulcan salute!" She said, and fell over laughing madly.

**Uni:**

Shagya shook her beautiful head and said:

"No, Lady Gipha ... it's my faul - "

The Uni's voice was cut by Thereda's voice. Excitement joy her face; Gipha's mother has returned! Shagya reared in excitement, a sentiment that she had usually kept on a leash, but it has finally ripped it, taking entire control of Shagya. 

She saw Mystyc, and her heart lept. Seeing the confused look on her face, Shagya talked again:

_What's the matter, Mystyc? You don't understand who Gipha is? Oh ... well, a sister is another child from the same mother. A sister is a female child and a brother is a male one. Gipha is your sister; in other words, she's another child of your mother. Gipha's a bit older than you, but I know that you'll get well together. _

Shagya smiled, but was struck dumb during the process: her lips didn't move, yet she was sure that she had spoken, and Mystyc's face showed clearly that she had understood ...

Shaking her head, Shagya smiled again at Mystyc.

**Tasia:**

Mystyc frowned. Another child of her mother? Mystyc felt heart broken, and she wasn't sure why.

**Morgan:**

Mikasi realized that Mystyk was lost in her own thoughts and had forgotten to finish her sentence. He decided that the best course of action would be to read her mind and see what she had meant to say. He stopped cold when he found out that she had realized he cared about her. Well, he had been a tad bit obvious. But he was deliriously happy when he discovered that he made her happy. He took that for a yes. He would follow her to the ends of Neopia and beyond if he had to. Moya and Mosh followed him as he followed Mystyk to meet her sister, Gipha. He knew all about these Unis from his mother and father, but it was interesting to actually see them up close. He did notice, however, that Mystyk was getting upset. She was jealous. Waka could understand jealousy. _Mystyk? Don't worry, your mother still loves you! I love you too--- _WAIT A SECOND!!! His mind was reeling. He had just found that word he had been searching for! Oh Moya! Did I just say that out... He gulped. Loud?! Well so to speak, yes, he had. Oh dear, this could turn out beautifully or... He didn't want to think about it. He twitched, legs buckling, and he was frozen there, unable to move until Mystyk answered him. He was terrified, and the scent of fear even leaked through his true scent that had been masked so well up till now. He didn't know what to think! 

Zonk had stopped flying and landed smoothly in the clearing that Ally and Wuff had visited oh so often. It was a safe haven for lost Lupes and creatures. They would stay there, Zonk decided. Morgan woke up.

"AAAH!! WHERE AM I?!?! WHY AREN'T I WITH MO--" She broke off. She had been about to say Mommy, but stopped as the flood of memories rushed back into place. She paused for a while as things reasserted themselves into the correct order. She got it all figured out and the first thing she did was gulp. She didn't notice Zonk, who was behind her, and began talking to herself. "No... Mommy isn't here. Mommy doesn't love me. Nobody loves me. Only Zonk ever cared, and she didn't even come! How can I blame her? I'm a runt, inferior to everyone else. I'll never survive on my own, but it's better than staying with people who constantly lie. False love is worse than hate... Ah well, at least I can reveal the real me now." She closed her eyes and her fur changed to Yellow. That seemed to be the only change, but there were mental changes to. Her barriers were down. She had kept walls around her mind so anyone who looked at her, searched her mind, or spoke to her, would think she was an innocent child without a care in the world. They were wrong. The reason she admired Zonk so much was because she could do whatever she wanted without worrying about what people thought of her. Morgan couldn't do that since she was the Alpha's daughter. Morgan was also much more aware of things than people took her for. But, who cared? No one, that's who. No one even knew that Morgan was almost always sad, mad, or frustrated. So Morgan was alone and she accepted it. 

Zonk could read Morgan's mind now, since her barriers were down. She was shocked. Morgan had felt so sad for so long... And she... She hadn't even known! She walked over to Morgan, who was hanging her head low, and didn't see her coming. She nudged Morgan, who spun wildly around. Zonk had forgotten that she had changed form while flying to disguise them while flying. She saw a look of fear that quickly vainshed in Morgan's eyes. It was replaced with an evil, seething hatred. Zonk, faster than light, it seemed, had somehow managed to make an illusion of herself in the disguised form, much like Lumino did. There was also more to Zonk than meets the eye. While the illusion took her place, Zonk hid in a nearby tree, watching what was happening.

Morgan still had that rage in her eyes, but it cooled to icy uncaring loathing fairly quickly. In the blink of an eye, Morgan turned around and cut off the phony Zonk's head. She showed no emotion on her face as the blood hit her paws. She rinsed them off and would have left, if it not for the fact that an entire pack of Lupes was there. They were the elite pack that lived in the mountains, and they were staring horrified at the cold hybrid before them. One of them, the best hunter there was in the pack, leaped forward to kill her, but before he could take two steps, he was dead as well. The pack charged, figuring that she couldn't take them all on at once. They were wrong. Within ten minutes, they all lay dead at her feet. She didn't show any emotion at all during the entire fight. Zonk was horrified. What had the pack done?! Morgan wanted revenge, that was clear, but would she kill the entire pack...?! After this tranformation, Zonk knew that the answer was yes. Morgan slipped into the pond and cleaned the fresh blood from her coat and made to leave again. Again something was in her way. It was Zonk in the form that Morgan knew of. Quickly, Morgan tried to act as though she had just walked in on the bloodbath, but Zonk didn't buy it. Morgan finally showed an emotion, fear. Zonk had seen her kill fifty Lupes in a matter of minutes. What was there to say? "Zonk? Is that... REALLY you? Oh Zonk!" Morgan lept forward and cried on Zonk's shoulder. Zonk didn't pull pack. Morgan had the right of self defense, she told herself. Zonk also knew that if Morgan had wanted her dead, she would be dead. Morgan was more powerful than anyone had ever known, and this would be a secret for a loooong time to come.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tasia: **

Oh course, her mother loved her. But- she didn't want to share! And, Mikasi loved her? Mystyc was confused. Mikasi wasn't her mother. He couldn't protect her like Thereda did- wait, yes he could. He was more powerful than her mother was, she knew that. Well, he didn't give her milk. But- her dad loved her too, and he didn't give her milk. Did Mikasi want to be her dad? Maybe, this was something different. She gave a smiled to Mikasi, and said _Yep, I love you too. _

Night was on the lake like a comforting blanket. Thereda was glad to be home, and glad that her family was whole once more. Gipha lay by her side, nearly leaning on Thereda, happy to have her mom. Thereda knew her eldest daughter would grow irritated of her soon enough, it was the proper way. She was disappointed the young mare hadn't found a mate in her absence. But, with her father leaving her before she was born, what could she expect of stallions? Thereda promised herself she would make sure Gipha had a mate, even if she had to force one upon her.

Where was Kriahz? Thereda's heart beart like an angry mynci in her chest. She looked around, scented the air-

There! She had made her bed a wing length or so away from Thereda. Her black coat blended with the dark sky, it even appeared to have the stars in it. But of course, that would be impossible. The foal's head was up, her ears erect, and it reminded Thereda of a lupe on vigil of the plain. Thereda shivered.

She got up, and took a few steps to her filly "Sleeping alone tonight?"

Kriahz turned "Oh, hi mom."

"What are you looking for?"

Her daughter smiled, then frowned, then smiled again- but it was different this time "Oh, just watching the plain. That's all."

"You should be getting some sleep. Today was a hard day, and tomarrow your father and yourself will be welcomed into the herd."

"Okay mom," she put her head past her hooves.

"That's my girl," Thereda walked to her spot next to Gipha- who had risen and was blinking groggily.

Why had she not told the truth about Zhairk? It felt wierd to Mystyc.

_My lady, _

She turned, started. _There he was. _Zhairk! Mystyc wanted to run up and wind her long neck around him, but the shadow lupe put up a paw.

_No. You reek of evil. _

Mystyc cocked her head _I do not reek! _

Hold on, he took a sniff of her _Oh no... _

What is it?

Wakarimasen!

Mystyc blinked _That's my friend! But his name is Mikasi now. _

Mikasi? How did he get that name?

I, gave it to him,

The shadow lupe howled _So he has bewitched you already!_

Suddenly, Mystyc felt very cold _What, do you mean? _

Zhairk took a deep breath _Okay. Kriahz- _

My name is Mystyc. it was a quick reaction.

Zhairk looked at her, and his dark gray turned pale.

_What? _Mystyc squeeked.

_Did the Beast give you that name? _

The Beast? You mean Waka- Mikasi? Yes, but I gave him his name. We did it as, a friend thing.

No no no, Kriahz! Waka is not the little pup you think he is. He's a demon, who stole the pup Akaw's body. He had to get a new name so that his power would be fresh! And he gave you a new name so that he could control you! Kriahz, you must drop Mystyc as your name!

Mystyc stared at him. She felt like she wanted to cry. Why would Mika- Waka do this to her? She thought he was her friend! _I don't believe you! _

Then answer me this. When you first met pup he was different. Why is that?

It was true. In the haunted woods, Waka was just a pup. A pup with wings that could do thought speak. But now- he was powerful. Mystyc could sense that. Had Waka's new name given him that power? She didn't know. Zhairk was looking into her eyes intently, and the memories were swirling and merging inside her head.

**Uni:**

The mares have lined up into two lines again. At the end of the rows stood Lumino, beaming with pride, two guards beside him. Trab and Kriahz-Mystyc were side by side, at the beginning of the lines. Lumino's guards snorted with sympathy, and the Wild Roamer and his new filly walked fowards.

The mares looked on at them, and smiled. It went exactly like for Shagya and Delta, only the Unis didn't bow as the Unis passed. As the stallion and filly came before Lumino, they stopped.

"Trab, Wild Roamer, Thereda's mate, and his daughter, Kriahz, wishes to join the herd." The two guards boomed.

"I say," Lumino answered proudly, a warm smile on his lips, "that they are allowed to stay with us."

The mares all neighed, and some of them reared at the news. Trab bowed as he was cheerfully welcomed by Lumino. Giving a wink at Kriahz, the lead stallion joined Thereda.

Later

Shagya groomed her sparkling mane, and looked up only when Sadee's shadow neared her.

"My Lady ... " Sadee saw the comb, and laughed in a cristalline voice. "My Lady, you do not need to groom yourself, for you possess the most beautiful coat and mane in Neopia!"

Shagya couldn't supress a smile as she handed the comb to the young mare.

"If I do not need it, My Child, I'll proudly hand this to you."

Sadee bowed low before accepting the gift.

"My Lady ... thank you ... "

The Fire Uni retreated, leaving Shagya thinking about what happened to her yesterday. Finally deciding that she needed to know the truth, she flew away, to the mountains.

As her pale blue hooves hit lightly the ground, Shagya ran off, her delicate hooves drumming the rock.

"Delta! Delta ... I need a talk!"

There was no responce as her pure voice echoed around.

_Delta! _

Shagya stopped, confused. It happened again ...

"What do you need?"

A thin fog has appeared, and the voice was bodiless; however, Shagya knew that she was facing her sibling.

"Delta ... I ... when I called you - I was talking, I knew I was, but I didn't make a sound - "

"I heard you too, Shagya ... in my mind."

"Y - your mind, Delta? No - not ... _telepathy?_"

"Yes, it is, Shagya. I have armed you; you must practice, but I know that you can protect your herd. However, listen to me: _you must become Lead Mare._"

"L - Lead Mare? Why - no! Wait!" A surge of fury rushed through the Uni; an invisible force was projected from her body, and Delta materialised.

"Very good. Very good ... "

Delta dissapeared.

Later

Shagya concentrated hard. The apple she had levitated did a few cartwheels before summasaulting (sp? XD) in the air.

"Bravo, My Lady!"

It was Sadee. Shagya let the apple drop dully to the ground, and ate thankfully the grapes that Sadee had brought her.

"At least you can slow down that Lupe, My Lady, if he attacks again!"

"I doubt that, Sadee. Lueps are a bit heavier than apples," Shagya said bitterly.

"BOO!"

Shagya used her lightning reflexes to turn around, and she projected a spherical shield around Sadee and herself, within seconds.

Lumino laughed loudly, his rich voice echoing around.

"Excellent, Shagya! Perfect instincts!"

"That was very well indeed," Gradyti added, walking out from behind Lumino.

"Oh, Sweetie, that was so good!" Orora finished sweetly, smiling at her daughter.

"Mother! FATHER!" Shagya galloped into her parents' outstretched wings, and they hugged her.

A tear of joy rolled from the young mare's eye and dropped, as silver as Delta's, onto the grass.

"Where have you _been?_" Shagya asked in a 'If-You-Knew-How-Worried-I-Was-I-Almost-Died-Of-Fright-I-Thought-That-A-Lupe-Caught-You' sort of voice.

"No where," Lumino said, a bit bothered.

**TLT:**

Very shuddered. There was something wrong about his place. It was dark, and the trees moaned in the wind. The grass was tastless, dry and brittle, where there even was grass, not packed dirt. Habernill shifted beside him. She obviously didn't like this place either.

"V-Very? Let's go. This place is giving me the creeps."

"Me too. Look. There is some light going through those trees. Maybe we can get out that way." Very flapped his wings and took off. No matter how fast or far he flew, the light didn't get brighter, and the forest just got thicker. Habernill trailed behind him, her eyes wide with fear.

After what seemed like forever, the pair finally broke free of the forest. Sand surrounded them in front, and the forest was behind.

"The Lost Desert." Habernill whispered. Very nodded, unable to comprehend where they were.

"Incredible." Very breathed. All across the horizon was sand. Nothing, spare a pointed pyrimid in the distance. How where they going to get back home?

Anita plunged through the deep grass. She ran as fast as she could. She broke into a large clearing. A rock was in the middle, a ramp. Anita put on a burst of speed and ran onto the rock. As she neared the end, she leaped. She landed safely at the other end of the clearing. She didn't stop, despite the frantic panting calls behind her. She ran so fast she was practically flying. It was exhilerating.

Labifron and Jauck finally quit their chase after they saw the small female pretty close to soar off a rock she had ran onto. The two sat panting, wondering when Anita would stop. She had seemed so close to death only moments before, and then she took off like a rocket. Jauck shook his head. He just didn't understand females.

**Tasia:**

Trab felt tall, raised above all the rest. He knew this would be the happiest day of his life. After the ceremony was over, he stood by his mate and his two daughters "We're officially a family now." Thereda said.

Gipha was happy for her father and her sister- she really was! But, Very was gone. And Habernill too. They had left the day before. Gipha had searched around, asked every uni, no one knew where to find him. She kicked herself inside. She should have left the herd, not them! She was half free roamer!

She though, why did she give a hoot what they did anyway? Why had Very been on her mind so often? And, why did she hate Habernill? There was nothing wrong with the uni- she was being friendly.

She thought, Gipha, you like him. This is bad. This is a stupid for you to do. You have to stop!

"Dad?"

Trab looked down at her eldest daughter. She had seen so little of her, with taking care of the baby and Thereda "What is it honey."

"I'm going to go for a walk."

Trab smiled at her "I'm proud of you honey."

As Gipha walked away she thought, did he know? But of course not. If he did, he would have stopped her.

**Morgan:**

Waka was sleeping, tired after following Mystyk all day. He woke up and ran over to her. Good Morning Mystyk! How are you today? He was still overflowing with joy that she had said she loved him too. He was floating he was so happy. No, really, he floated up about three feet before he realized what was happening. He quickly came back down. He smiled sheepishly at Mystyk, a tad bit embarrassed that he had floated away. He awaited his beloved's reply.

Zonk broke away from Morgan and stared her right in the eye. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought... You only stayed because of how I was... And if I had told you... You would have left me alone long before... I hate being alone so much..." Morgan sighed. Why was this so hard to explain? But Zonk understood perfectly.

"Morgan... You're like, my daughter! I never would have left you! Why act helpless when you aren't?"

"People stay wih me to help me take care of myself. This way I'm not alone."

Zonk was surprised, but continued, "Morgan... Why were you so sad? You're always sad, but you hide it and act happy. Why?"

"So people will stay. I don't want to be alone, yet I am seperate from every other creature..." Morgan began to sing, and her voice was beautiful.

"Who am I?  
Do you know me?  
No... Probably not.  
I don't even know me, so how could you?  
But do you know me, could you help me?  
I want to know who I am.  
Doesn't everyone?  
I've worn a mask so long that I don't know which is which anymore.  
But...  
Do you know me?  
Could you help me?  
I need someone to be my friend."

Zonk felt sad about what Morgan was singing in her soprano voice, but, on a sudden idea, Zonk picked up the song with her own lyrics. She sang in a slightly lower voice, an alto.

"I thought I needed a mask to have friends, but I took it off and saw...  
Well, what I saw were masks, not faces, no one truly themselves.  
Only puppets, with masks of many colors, dancing on a stage.  
I was one of them, but I broke away the strings.  
Can I help you?  
Will you let me?  
I can help you take off that mask.  
I can lend a hand.  
Just let me be your friend.  
I won't laugh, poke fun.  
I won't turn and run.  
We really could have fun.  
Now I know who I am!  
A real girl on a stage of puppets.  
Trying to find a friend.  
Are you that friend?  
Will you let me?  
You've only just met me, but...  
Can we be friends?  
Real people in a puppet land that only shows what they want it to.  
They control that world.  
Who are they?  
The puppeteers.  
I had many puppeteers, and...  
They toyed with me, put me down,  
Made me a puppet girl.  
I used to be real, but they...  
They gave me strings.  
I took them, but now I see...  
I see clearly.  
I don't need these strings!  
I throw them away.  
But in their place...  
I take wings, golden and glowing.  
I am not a puppet, nor a puppeteer.  
I am me.  
Will you join me?  
You CAN be you.  
No strings attached."

Morgan looked up at Zonk admiringly. There was nothing more to be said at the moment that hadn't already been said. Morgan had found her friend at last.

**Tasia:**

Mystyc- no, wait. She couldn't use that name anymore. Wakarimasen had given it to her. It was his way of controling her.

Kriahz. Kriahz looked at Waka confused. No, not confused, informed. She knew what he was now. She glared at him _Get away from me, and stay away from my family! I know now what you are, Wakarimasen! _

Then, she started to cry. The pup she knew as Mikasi was so sweet- Mystyc liked him so much! Why did it have to be a lie?

**Morgan:**

Mikasi was shocked. He had been floating, but this brought him crashing down. She wanted him to stay away from her and her family? Why?! And what did she mean by 'I know now what you are Wakarimasen'?! Why had she changed his and her name back?! Wait, she was crying! _Mystyk... I mean Kriahz, since you seem to want that name more, why? Why do you want me to leave? Have I done something wrong? Why are you crying? I'm not going to violate your privacy, so I'm not going to delve into your mind, so please please please tell me why! I'm so confused... But if you really want me to go... I don't want to leave, but it's more important if you're happy... Just please Mys-- Kriahz. Why? _Tears were running down his cheeks. He didn't notice them or care. He looked like a puppy that had been kicked to the curb more than once in his short life. A light drizzle started to come down, and he got wet. Not wanting Mystyk-- no, Kriahz, to get wet, he put a shield over her. She alone stayed dry. Waka, since she had taken the name Mikasi, didn't care about anything. What pain could be worse than this? It showed itself in his eyes.

When Moya heard Kriahz, she was ready to charge out and beat her up right then and there. Waka had been through more than almost everyone Moya knew. And now this?! How could she?! Mosh held her back. Moya could only make things worse, he reasoned. He was still extremely mad at Kriahz though, and dove into her mind to see why. A malevolent force kept him out. He assumed something had posessed her, but it was his own ineptitude that had found that. He had accidentally tried to search Zhairk's mind.

**Tasia:**

She cried _No! I know it's all fake! I'm not stupid!_ she ran away, away from that sheild, away from everything Waka. Now that she realized who he was, how could she accept any of his gifts, no matter how nice he seemed.

Someone was in his mind- No! They could find his intentions easily and- he was powerless in the day! He could only, witness. What could he do? Zhairk was hungry for a body. He thought...

The Moonrise spell! That was it. He had to get the foal to perform it, but how?

"She said _what?_"

"Thereda-"

"And you answered her _how?_"

"Thereda, please,"

"Don't you think that's the same thing I told my mother?"

"Yes, I do-"

"Then why did you let her go?! Trab, what if she gets captured by lupes? What if she breaks a wing? What if, she gets hurt?"

"She won't."

"How do you know that?"

"I- don't."

"Trab! What were you thinking?!?"

He sighed "Okay," he said "See, my mother told me this story about two puppyblews in a cage. Well one day, one of the puppyblews got free. The folks who had kept it in the cage were devistated, because that area was infested with plains aishas and other nasty creatures. They thought for sure he was gone.

"but he back the next day, and even though he had a slight limp, he looked so much older and stronger, and had a new glint in his eye.

"Years later, the folks who owned the cage had abandoned it, and the lupes moved in. Now, you must know, the other puppyblew- the one that didn't escape- he had grown very ill. Well, the lupes attacked, and they went for the more easier puppyblew to kill. Well, the first puppyblew- he wouldn't have that! He fought, and, unforchunettely, he couldn't save his brother. But the point is, he knew how to fight those lupes."

"So what are you saying? Gipha is a sick puppyblew?"

Trab shook his head "I, don't know. But it seems right. We have to let her roam."

**Uni:**

"_Where _did she go?" Orora's voice was in a kind of imperious menace.

"I ... she ... er - " Gradyti himself cowered before the furious look on Orora's face.

"_Spit it out!_"

"She ... she went to drive the Lupe off - "

"_Drive the Lupe off!?_"

"But - I - "

"_HOW COULD YOU?!_"

"But - "

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER?_"

"N - nothing, I - "

"_WE'VE LOST A DAUGHTER ALREADY!_"

"I know, I - "

"_I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT THEM!_"

"Oh, quit it," Lumino muttered between clenched teeth.

A horrible strom has broken over the plains, showering thunder and rain everywhere. Right on cue, Frowlickle attacked, almost trapping Fratylia as his jaws clemped her tail. Shagya has come and driven him off with a shield, while Lumino let the rest of the Unis into the lake.  
They were now on the other bank, and Orora has realized that her second daughter was missing, too.

"_QUIT IT?! SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!!_"

"Orora - "

"_I'LL DIE IF SHE DOSEN'T SURVIVE - _"

"Orora - "

"_HOW COULD YOU?_"

"_Orora_!" Frowlickle cut in. "Shagya can fly. She's telepathic. What can expect?"

"What ... what if ... "

"Lupes can't rip Faerie wings. They heal by themselves. They have a magical essence that flows through them, so that nothing can ever hurt its attacker."

"You should have told me earlier."

Taken aback by this calm responce, Gradyti saw a smile flicker on his mate's mouth.

"So ... that's settled then?" Lumino's smile faded instently as a warning look spread on Gradyti's face.

**Morgan:**

Kriahz cried _No! I know it's all fake! I'm not stupid! _and she ran away off into the now pouring storm. There were even jagged bolts of lightning ripping across the sky every few seconds, and it was getting worse! Waka knew that it was dangerous for her to be out in this kind of weather. Whether or not she hated him or loved him, he loved her, and he refused to let her get hurt. He tore off after her, but he was slower than normal because of the weight of his wings. Quickly he rid himself of his winged form in favor of a black wingless Lupe. He made himself bigger so that he could go faster as well.

"What the heck does he think he's doing?!" screeched Moya aloud as he raced off. She muttered words that do not belong on this page as the thunder shook the ground it was so loud. Moya's curses, I mean. The thunder just barely hid her words, but combined they shook Neopia. This. Was. Bad. _Come on, Mosh, let's save his butt. It'll get fried by lightning if he doesn't watch himself. _She telepathically told Mosh, the thunder giving her a headache. "Stupid pup..." she muttered as she put a pink bubble around Mosh and herself. The pink bubble blasted off and zoomed into the distance. It talied Waka easily. Moya decided it would be better for him if he didn't see them, so she made them invisible. They finally caught up to Kriahz and hid in a convenient patch of tall grass. Waka and the others still smelled like rain, thunder, and wind, so they were invisible to the eye and the nose. Moya and Mosh stared at Waka, who set up a complex shield that allowed a little rain down, but no more thunder or downpour. It also made it look as though the sky was clearing. Moya and Mosh were impressed, and waited to see Kriahz's reaction.

Zonk grabbed Morgan by the scruff of the neck and dragged her into a dry cave. The blood had all been washed off of the clearing and the bodies had floated away down a stream to the lake near Lumino's herd. Zonk wasn't worried about that though. Morgan had started to cough up blood. She was getting sick again. Zonk set her down and built a fire near the edge where the smoke would blow out into the storm. To make the fire itself, she had changed into a Scorchio and blew fire onto it. She changed back to her normal form and coaxed Morgan to sleep. Zonk awaited the end of the storm so she could go to Kauvara once again.

**Tasia:**

A Cloud Uni- Two points. Is there something shorter I can call you? A Cloud Uni sounds akward in my mind's ear.  
And also, you can have Snowickle attach Gipha if it serves to your plot))

It seemed just like her that on her first day of freedom there was a storm- and Gipha was loving it "My first danger that no one will save me from!" she neighed happily.

He was gone.

No he wasn't. There was no smell or sight of him, but she knew he was there. It was feeling in her heart, she could always tell if he was close. It was such, a delicate feeling. It made her happy to think her Mikasi was there.

_Fool! It's a trap! _

Zhairk? Where are you?

Kriahz, my girl, you must do something for me. We must go to the shop belonging to the starry kau. Hurry! We must be quick!

Kriahz nodded, and began porpousely to where her parents had passed the kau's abode.

**Morgan:**

Waka saw a shadow in front of Kriahz. He was starting to take on her ability to see the dead. One of his more amazing abilities was that he could replicate other people's abilities. Kriahz ran off. He knew she was going to Kauvara's. He would get there first. He, Moya, and Mosh all teleported there immediately to wait for them. It was all they could do. Waka left the scene, going very far off, but kept in touch with Moya so she could send him her view on everything psychically. That way Kriahz wouldn't need to suffer from seeing Waka again. He didn't want ther to be sad, he wanted her to be safe. He mwaited miles away, watching her from a safe distance.

Zonk had no choice. She had to get Morgan to Kauvara now. She was getting worse at an extremely fast rate. It almost seemed she was dying, which, of course, couldn't happen. Not while Zonk was around. She scooped up Morgan and, rain or no rain, she flew to Kauvara's like Jhudora was chasing her. She dodged lightning bolts, breezed past the rain drops, and soared over the clouds until she was above the storm. She finally, after only an hour or so, reached Kauvara, panting heavily. Morgan looked terrible. Zonk waited outside for Kauvara to heal her. She was almost afraid to look. Strangely, she saw the shape of a Uni coming towards her. She tensed, ready to attack.

**Uni:**

Shagya opened briefly her eyes. Her transparen't mental shield was still standing, as strong as ever. It gave her air as she curled up inside it.  
She had lured the Lupe to the edge of the lake, and had dived into the icy water, creating a bubble-shield to breathe and to defend herself. She didn't knew where the Lupe was, but she didn't have time to think about that.

BANG.

A huge, milky-white thing has collided with the bubble, almost ripping it. Shagya closed her eyes and concentrated hard. The thing collided again, but this time, the bubble resisted easily, making a gong-like sound.

**Tasia:**

She saw the hat shaped building in front of her. Zhairk was growling next to her ear Run! So Kriahz ran faster. She didn't sense Waka anymore- that was good- she thought. Everytime she thought about how the lupe had lied to her she felt like crying- so she forced herself not to think it. She thought instead about why exactly Zhairk needed her to go to the kau's shop. She didn't bother asking- Zhairk knew what she was thinking anyway.

She began on the path in front of the building- but there was a lupe pup! It had wings- like Mikasi! Though it was younger, and baring its teeth at her!

'Probably one of Wakarimasen's coverts,' she thought, and she thought she felt Zhairk smile.

Kriahz stumbled backwards _Never mind it! _Zhairk screamed at her.

_It's visious!  
_  
_We will deal with it later. _Kriahz didn't like the way he said that, but she had no time to think about it, because she was jumping over the pup! She cleared it, and ran into the shop. Long after she had landed she thought, 'I don't recall meaning to jump,'

Kauvara turned her kind face on Kriahz, and the uni nearly melted. The kau was full of age and wisdom, and Kriahz felt like telling her everything she ever learned.

"May I help you?"

There was a pause, where the uni appeared to be sorting through thoughts in her head "I have no money." she said

"It's okay. I do favors for the herd and the pack, when the need arrives."

There was a pause. Then

"May I help you?"

But Kriahz wasn't listening. Zhairk was telling her to repeat every word he said "I have no money.

"It's okay. I do favors for the herd and the pack, when the need arrives."

Kriahz was going to ask, "how do you know I come from the pack?" but Zhairk was telling her soemthing new to say.

_But I can't say that! It's a lie! _

Kriahz, do you want Wakarimasen to control you?

Kriahz felt terrible hurt. It was as if the lupe were only picking at a scab, however she knew he didn't mean it. He was just trying to protect her. "My mother is sick."

"Oh dear! I'll get something right away." she began rummaging through her collection. Finaly she came up, healing potion in hoof "Got it!"

"Oh Kauvara, my mom is allergic to potions!"

"Oh dear. Well, I'll see what I can find."

_Now? _

Why?

Hurry up!

Kriahz jumped over the counter and aimed her hooves at the kau's behind. The kau was pushed into the shelf, and several jars popped under her wieght. They watched as the kau changed species- from grundo to aisha to korbat, and then get swept up in a tornado!

_Come on! _Zhairk demanded.

_But we have to help her! _

We will, later! Come on! Kriahz slipped behind the counter, in through a hallway. There was a door at the end of the hallway.

_Don't just stare like a dumb quiggle! Open it! _

Kriahz grabbed the handle in her mouth, even tried her hooves It's locked.

_Well then, your going to have to break it down. _

Break it down?

Well, of course.

Kriahz grew cross _Why can't you?  
_  
There was a pause _Because, my dear, I am so proud of you. I would do it, but I'm sure you can.  
_  
Something in his voice made her heart feel warm _Alright, _she stood on her back legs, and began to kick with her front. With her hooves undeveloped, each impact hurt her more than the door. Then Kriahz realized that her back legs were stronger, to she turned and backing bucking like an ixi untill the door gave in. Kriahz rushed in.

There were hundreds- no, thousands of books and scrolls. Kriahz felt a scary magic was coming from this place. The foal shivered. Then, deep inside her, there was a yearning, but a dark yearning, was it greed?

_There! The gold scroll with the bloodied corners! _

Kriahz followed where the lupe's mental attention was pointing her. It was in a corner, squished almost by thick rimmed books that looked heaver than herself, but the bloodied scroll was there. Kriahz grabbed it in her teeth and, very gently, pulled.

_Now let's get out of here. _

The uni ran out of the back room, through the hall, past the front store where Kauvara was still stuggling with the tornado, and out onto the plain.

Shiko came to a smell he reconnized "The pack is bigger. However, there's the smell of death. A lot of death. Maybe, ten, or eleven."

Noe looked at him over her wide muzzle "You lupes have strong noses."

Shiko shrugged. Then he looked up at Noe "You don't mind, do you? At your first word, we can leave."

"Nah," Noe said "besides, I want to meet the lupe who was the friend of you before I met you."

Shiko grinned.

**TLT:**

Very looked at the vast expanse of desert. He turned and looked at the woods behind him. Habernill knew what he was thinking and inturrupted his thoughts.

"No. We can't go back in there. We'd never find our way out again. We were lucky to get out here."

"So what then, are we going to try and get across this huge desert with no water?"

"Yes." Said Habernill, in a tone that startled Very. "We are going to cross this desert if it kills us. There is a shrine in the middle of it, and a city surrounding it. We'll go there."

Very looked at her skeptically, but he stretched his wings and legs and took off. Habernill was beside him almost instantly.

"We want to go toward that pyrimid." She pointed with a hoof. "You keep flying toward there, and wait for me. I am pretty sure there is a small oasis near each pyrimid. Go there, and I will meet up with you later." Very started to say something, but Habernill flew off swiftly. She was out of site in minutes. Very sighed and flaaped his aching wings harder toward the massive stone structure that never seemed to get nearer.

Anita collasped. She had run as fast and far as she could, toward an unknown goal that called to her. She found herself at the edge of the forest. She lay down, her legs outstretched, her chest heaving, with her tounge hanging out in an ironic grin.

Her son and husband had lost track of her long ago. They had returned to the lake side, catching petpets to eat, hoping Anita would find her way home. A storm turned over head. The lupes huddled together, wondering where everyone else was. Very and his new friend had dissapeered, and of course Anita was no where to be seen.

Anita fell asleep almost instantly. The blackness in her mind cleared, and she had another brilliant dream. She had finally returned to this place. Now where would she go? She stepped forward in her dream, looking around, examining her surroundings. Something had changed. She craned her head and looked at every inch of the world. Clouds were beneath her. They were firm underfoot, amking a soft path way toward a city. Anita looked around, and suddenly realized what was different. Unlike her hypnotizing dream that she struggled to get out of earlier, this was quiet. The creatures she had seen flying and jumping and playing were gone. The silence was deafening, in its own way. A shiver ran up her spine. She had warned that if she left, it would never be the same. Anita looked around anxously for her guide. She barked. Silence greeted her. She stepped forward. The clouds under her feet didn't solidify like they should have. She stepped back instinctivly. But there was nothing under her feet now. She fell, away from her dream world, her perfect world, and down into the darkness.

But something caught her. A rustle of feathers, a sharp breath, and Anita was lifted up. She was back! Anita yipped in joy. The red creature smiled at her, and continued to lift the lupe into the sky.

The creature deposited Anita on a cloud, and this one stayed firm under her wieght.

The creature, a red pteri, looked at Anita, its eyes deep with wisdom.

"What happened?" Anita blurted out, unable to contain herself.

The pteri looked around, deep in thought. The she said simply, "I told you, you leave and it is never the same again." Suddenly the cloud under Anita vanished, like the other, and Anita fell into the darkness again. This time, despite the lupes frantic cries, no one caught her, no one flew to her rescue. At the end of her fall, Anita was in darkness. Mud lay beneath her, cushioning her fall. Anita recognized this. She struggled, not wanting to be caught and trapped like she had been for so long. But the more she struggled, the more encased in the thick mud she became. With only her nose above the muck, Anita stopped her stuggling, and hoped against hope that someone would find her, and bring her out of the darkness again.

Habernill flew, everything a blur beneath her, racing, and winning against the wind. He huge wings carried her swiftly across the land. Habernills excellent vision, adapted to seeing things in perfect clarity even at this speed, scanned the ground. Finally, a city rose up fromt he desert. She slowed, and spiralled down. In the middle of the busy market place, Habernill found what she was looking for. Two can'teens made of hollowed fruit. She told the Aisha merchant to hold them, and walked off. Habernill found dropped coins in the loose sand easily. She had a knack for that, seeing things under the surface. Seeing better than an eagle from miles up had its uses on the ground. She payed for the can'teens, filled them up with water, and bought a few other fruits. She fastened a sling out of a scarf she bought, and placed her new items in there, before taking off. Very would never get out of this desert alive without help.

**Morgan:**

Zonk saw the black Uni foal clearly for a moment, but it just leaped over her head! The impudence! Zonk was many times older than she appeared, she didn't want to seem as old as she was. She was actually older than Moya. In Neopets years, she was 3000 years old. And a week old filly just jumped over her head like she was a rock on the ground? Oh no, Zonk did _not _like that. Not one bit. Before Ally had adopted her, she had been the finest hunter in Neopia. No one alive still knew her real name. She had made sure of that. She took off after the fool of a filly and was shocked when she knocked Kauvara, the wisest Kau in a century, to the ground and stole off! Zonk raced over to Kauvara and lifted the elderly Kau to her feet. She herself was far and beyond the eldest Kau in Neopia. She was no longer a beautiful starry Kau, though. She was a mutant Korbat because of that terrible filly! Zonk hated her with every fiber of her being. How could one so young be so evil? She quickly brewed up the correct potion, gave it to Kauvara, and took off once again after the black ball of flying fur that was so cruel to the respected potion master. She had rounded the corner and saw, with extreme horror, that the filly was destroying the door that lead to Kauvara's library, where NO ONE was allowed! Zonk was enraged. Seething, she charged into the room. She couldn't even bear to enter the room all of the way, the magic protecting the scrolls was too great. She was thrown out by a strong force and blacked out onto the wall opposite the door. She awoke briefly as the scourge trampled on her, but she noticed something before she blacked out. The monstrosity had _her _scroll! The one she had wrtten the millenia before! How could she?! How dare she?! Why... But the edges of her vision were blacking out. She had fainted.

Zonk awoke when a nose poked her gently. She could remember nothing, and she kept her eyes closed, trying to find something recognizable. "Zonk? Zonk? Are you ok _now?_" a childish voice rang out. It seemed carefree, but Zonk, and only Zonk, could tell how worried the voice was. Though it seemed full of impatience and annoyance, Zonk knew that whoever had just spoken was scared to death.

"Hush child! Let the poor creature rest! Zonk, as you call her, is still recovering!" A strong voice said. It was laced with worry as well.

Suddenly, Zonk realized everything. She remebered everything that had been blank moments before. Morgan! "I'm up! What happened?! Where that awful creature take my scroll?! What's going on?!" She screeched, startling the now relieved Morgan. Kauvara took a step back.

"What do you mean _your scroll?! _That was an ancient sorcerous's scroll, a kind yet powerful witch who wanted to give everlasting life to her friends! Her name was Laenyn and you, my dear, are not her! She was my friend and she..." Kauvara trailed off. She had said too much. Laenyn had wanted herself to be forgotten.

"You... Still remember me?" Zonk whispered. Her features were changing swiftly. Her black fur was swirling, the colour fading away. She turned a very light blue, but, more remarkable, she got cerulean blue swirls on herself. She still had wings, but they too were different. They were white with the same swirls as her fur, only they were pale yellow. She turned to face Kauvara, her eyes closed with concentration. Slowly, her eyes opened. This was not Zonk! It couldn't be! it? Her eyes were purple. She looked nothing like Zonk. Nothing at all.

"Laenyn? Can it be? But... I thought... You said..." Kauvara, for once, was at a loss for words.

Morgan stared at her friend, acting as though nothing was different. She knew that Zonk was better. Laenyn was her real name, she had known. She had also known why Zonk had changed, and if Zonk wanted to be Zonk, Morgan wasn't about to stop her.

"Morgan? Haven't you noticed my change?" Zonk was a tad bit worried. Why was Morgan so calm?

"You have always looked like that, Laenyn. I knew that you wanted your mask to remain unnoticed so... I held my tounge. It's up to you about your identity, not me." Morgan said, staring her straight in the eye.

"Laenyn... Why were you...?" Kauvara struggled for the words. Zonk knew what she was saying, luckily, and was able to answer.

"I learned of cruelty." That was all that needed to be said to Morgan and Kauvara. What else could be said?

Waka was shocked when Moya told him about Kriahz. _What's gotten into her?! _

Moya replied with one word that explained it all. _Zhairk. _

That was all Waka needed to hear to come back. They all teleported to the same stretch of the plains that Kriahz was in. They disguised themselves, and this time Waka even disguised their aura. Only a very select few could've detected them at this point, and Zhairk wasn't one of them. Possibly Kriahz... But Waka wasn't sure. What could he do?

Unbeknownst and forgotten to all, the bodies of those that Morgan had slain had drifted down into the lake that Lumino and his herd were hiding in. They slipped in with a sickening thwap and a splat. The blood was dried but it still melted out into the water. Several of the bodies hit the Unis, smearing blood on their pristine coats. Morgan had no idea of this, but certainly the Unis would notice.

**Tasia:**

Kriahz then ran very far away, Zhairk in her ear, urging her to take a right here, a left there. Eventually she came to a dried up river bed. Tiny shoots tried failed attempts to grow in clay. Kriahz was exhausted.

_Oh, wonderful, Kriahz! I'm so pround of you! _

Where are we?

The perfect place. Now all we have to do is rest here until the full moon rises. Why don't you take a rest?

But Kriahz couldn't take a rest, even though her limbs were heavy with fatigue. She kept on thinking about all the horrible things she had done. She had hurt that kau, who had been so kind to her, and broke her door, and been absolutely rude to Mikasi!

'But he's not Mikasi,' Kriahz thought 'he's Wakarimasen, the demon.'

Kriahz felt so horrible, and there wasn't Zhairk there to tell her Waka was evil. Kriahz wondered, not for the first time, if Zhairk wasn't only there when it wasn't an inconvenience to him. Mikasi wasn't like that. But then again, wasn't that a little unnatural?

**TLT:**

Very waited, panting in the strong sun. He tried to stay in the shade of the pyrimid, but it didn't take long for it to disapeer. Habernill had been wrong, there was no oasis of any sort here. A quick search of the area revealed only a hardened spot in the sand, where water had once been. A withered trunk stood nearby, a testament to a long dead palm tree. Very tried not to pant, knowing that prescous moisture left his mouth when doing that, but he coudnt help himself. His thick protective coat was useless, overheating him. The uni stoood, wobbling in the heat, waiting for water that might never come.

A dark lupe wandered through the dark forest. He reminised, thinking of when he was leader of a prosperous pack who had hunted this land long ago. He felt a pang of loss. The lupe howled a long sorrowful note. He stopped. The faint scent of a lone lupe was on the wind. He felt lust, wanting, needing a pack, a group of lupes to guide and train. The dark form leapt agily through the forest, never once recognizing the scent of his quarry.

Habernill looked once at the city that rose above the sandy desert, checked her supplies, and flew as fast as she could, travling with the wind, toward the pyrimid she had told Very to stay at.

Very wobbled. The heat got to him. His knees collapsed. Very found himself facing the sand. It alone was smooth among the waving world of heat. Very stared at he saw letters form in the sand, as if an invisble hand was drawing them. H-E-L-L-O. A chill ran down the Unis spine, even in the heat. Suddenly, Very remembered a small lupe pup, grass green, melding into the bushes perfectly, springing in mock attack onto Very's broad shoulders. Verin. The uni stared harder at the small, perfectly formed letters.

He didn't notice until she was right upon him that Habernill had come back. She landed with a hoof covering the first four letters, only an O remaining. Very looked at her astonished. His eyes were wide, a mix of fear and curiosity. Habernill backed away slowly, worried for her companion. The letters were gone, even the O, erased from the sand like they had never been.

Very shook his head, and gladly accepted the water and fruit Habernill offered him. He glanced at the sand again. He thought he could make out more letters but they disapeered in a sudden gust of cold air before he could read them.

A single point rose above the dark muck. If there had been any light, it would have been recognized immediatly as a lupe snout, a few periwinkle hairs around a glistening nose.

Anita's body was limp. Her mind had slowed, thoughts passing slowly through. She waited, wanting, willing an object to come to her aid, like that scaley tail that had apeared above her. She had used it to pull herself out of the darkness. But nothing came. She waited for something to take her out of the dark, to bring her back up toward the wonderful world above.

**Tasia:**

_Wake. _

Kriahz lifted her head from a dream. The dream had been so clear, but now it fogged away. She looked up _Zhairk! _

It's time.

Kriahz nodded. Khairk disappeared into her. Kriahz shivered at the feeling of a spirit entering her. Kriahz took the scroll to the middle of the riverbed and spread it out. She drew a large circlearound it with her horn. Then she drew a smaller circle also around the scroll, about one wingspan in diameter. Finishing it up, was careful not to step on her line in the sand. She was inside the smallest circle now, and she could feel the magic begin to consentrate in the circles. She looked down at the gold parchment. It was blank.

She stood there for a few seconds, afraid to fail for Zhairk, and the seconds seemed like hours. The lupe said _What is it? _

It- it, doesn't work! said Kriahz, nearly in tears.

Zhairks eyes gazed at the scroll _Oh I get it. It needs blood. _

Excuse me?

Put blood on it. Hurry up! We can't wait all night to do this!

Kriahz bit her lip, then scratched her front leg. "Ow!" she exclaimed, and blood oozed out.

That's right, Zhairk told her, and Kriahz turned her leg so that a drop fell on the parchement.

There was a moment as Kriahz almost felt pushed off the ground. When she looked down, there were words on the paper. Kriahz gasped,and began reciting the words. It came haltingly at first, then Kriahz got the jist of it.

Human life was terribly hard.

As a Grey Faerie, well, she no name anymore. She was more weak than a human. She had to feed herself, keep herself warm, bath herself. It was terrible, the Grey Faerie felt as if she had died. She had, in a way. The faerie part of her that died- and that was what she was. Was. Not anymore.

She did have reasons to be thankful though. The Grey Faerie would have died if it were not for Laquinti.

The words were coming out easy enough, but Kriahz was exhausted. She wanted to stop- but at the same time she wanted to help Zhairk. Finaly she mentaly gasped I can't go on,

_Sleep, Kriahz, _came the answer _I'll take it from here. _

Oh, thank you! Kriahz said, though she didn't have time to ponder how exactly Zhairk was going to do her job, for she was slipping into her dreams.

Zhairk took full hold of the foal's body, starting the chant exactly at the breath she had stopped. He realized that it was difficult to control this body while it still didn't belong to him. But it would. Oh yes, Zhairk would be back!

**TLT:**

Habernill relaxed in the slowly growing shadow of the pyrimid. Very lay next to her, but he wasn't sleeping like she was. He kept thinking of the letters drawn in the sand. An invisble pet? Some pet painted invisble could do something like that. But that didn't explain the sudden remembarance of Verin.

As he looked aimlessly over the desert, he saw movement in the corner of his eye. More letters on the sand. M-E V-E-R was written, before a gust of cold air blew the sand away. Very got that chill down his spine again. He spoke in a whisper, scared of the creature in front of him. How had he known that he was thinking of Verin? "W-who are you?" A gust of wind swirled around the uni. Very thought a second. "If you can move sand and write, can you answer yes and no questions?" As if an answer, a delicate Y was drawn in the sand in front of him

Very stared at it in astonishment. "Are you a neopet?" There was a pause, and an N was drawn over the Y. "Are you Verin?" The N was blown away, and a Y was drawn in its place. Fear was drilled into the Uni, and he got up suddenly. A gust of wind blew over him. "Hello?" There was no answer, no gust of wind, no carefully scrawled letters. Whatever it was, it was gone now.

The lupe continued to run through the forest. As he neared the edge, the smell finally hit him in full force. It screamed "Kwanita". Jerad stopped, and inhaled deeply. His quarry was still, sleeping. He approached slowly, thanking himself that he was upwind. What was that pup Kwanita doing here?

**Tasia:**

Shiko and Noe approached the alpha male and female, Shiko held his tail down, and Noe tried to look as submissive as her half breed body would allow. Her heavy tail was almost totally inflexible out of water, but she had her ears and neck down. However, every other second or so she would hear a new sound that would take her intrest, and her neck and ears would pop right up again.

Shiko made a show of rolling on his back for the alphas. Noe didn't know how she could duplicate this, so she made a prehistoric uni bow.

"Request of hospitality from Pehanoie," she made the slightest movement to the uniphin "and Komoshiko." he didn't look Ally or Wuff in the eye. Would they reconize him? Of course they would, he was Wuff's friend. Or maybe they wouldn't. Maybe Wuff had been so involved in his own family, he just simply forgot about him. Maybe he had forgotten him, and wouldn't trust him, and cast him out. Oh, Shiko hoped that Wuff wouldn't reconize him. Even acceptance would be worse then simply being forgotten. But, he owed them. He knew it. He waited.

Noe could stand it no longer "_Please? _Look, I know I'm not a lupe, and I know I'm a hybrid, but- you don't have to hunt for me! I feed myself! I don't even hunt. Oh, well, I mean, I could learn, I guess. But if you don't want to teach me that's alright! Look, I'm smart, well, sort of," but this was the point were Noe decided to shut up. He ears were red, and Shiko was glaring at her.

**Morgan:**

Waka, for once in his life, had no idea what over Kreludor was happening. He did know, however, that Zhairk had posessed _his _Kriahz! Waka was angry beyond anything that anyone had seen before. He seemed to blaze with fire. In fact, he changed from being invisible and opted to be flaming fire that never burned unbidden. His eyes, his fur, everything about him blazed. Even his scent was that of a wildfire. He. Was. Mad. But he didn't know how he could handle this. For the moment, he simply decided that the best course of action would be to CHARGE!! So he ran, fast as a bolt of lightning, toward Kriahz's body. He moved in a zig-zag pattern to make sure that he would not be hit and tkaen down. At least until he saved Kriahz. He didn't care what happened after that. Moya and Mosh tried in vain to hold him back, but they were scorched by the phony flames. Not one blade of grass was touched on them lightly to keep up his pace. He was a flaming blur. He was almost to Zhairk in Kriaz's body! He stopped suddenly and skidded over the lines on the circle Kriahz had drawn. He didn't want to hurt Kriahz's body. It would hurt the real her and he was sure of it. He growled warningly at Zhairk. _Leave Kriahz ALONE! _He was breathing heavily. As soon as Zhairk left, his flames would be extinguished and he would faint. He would be left a charred black and smell of a dying fire. He couldn't care less about himself at the moment. IT was physically, mentally, and psychically impossible. Kriahz HAD to be safe!

Laenyn knew something that Kauvara didn't. In that book, she had many spells for doing good deeds. There was also, however, a spell that wasn't quite as good. She had made it after she had experienced cruelty. It's purpose had been to send evil-doers away, down below, and have the good- and kind- hearted take over their bodies. That way, evil would be removed from Neopia. Of course, this all depended on who held the book. Evil could be widespread, or good. War or peace. Happiness or sorrow. The fate of Neopia copuld even be changed. That's why Laenyn had given it to her best friend. She had been sure no one would get it, especially after she faked her own death. Digging out of a six-foot-deep hole was nothing compared to the doom of the entire universe! She had changed her appearance and identity to help the charade. She was teased for changing form so often though. She had been trying to throw Kauvara off her trail, and the Lupes tormented her over it. Then they left her alone suddenly. She wondered why and went to investigate. They were picking on a small winged Lupe pup barely a day old! The nerve! Laenyn decided that she would shelter the little creature. Cruelty had hardened the sweet carefree child Laenyn had once been into a hating sneering adult. Morgan would never have that happen to her if Laenyn could do anything about it. Laenyn did everything, yet she still failed. Morgan had lost her mind, or rather her very clever mask, when Laenyn had left her only briefly. Laenyn knew about wearing a happy mask to ward off the world, dispense worry, and no longer be alone. She realized how wrong she was after awhile. After Morgan. She had changed. Now she actually was happy. She was worried about the precious scroll at the moment. "We need to go after it. Follow me!" Morgan and Kauvara raced after her, and Kauvara put up a sign saying

**Quote:**

Away gathering materials for Kauvara's Potion. Be back in a few days if the weather is good. Closed until then. A ward is on the door. Enter and get sick with Ugga Ugga. SHOO!

They could only hope to get there in time.

**Tasia:**

There was a disturbance in the magic. Zhairk stopped chanting. He felt of magic rise and fall like water, something had broke the circle! Zhairk fought to hold on to Kriahzs body, but the spell hadn't been done right. With Zhairk not having a firm hold on the body, and Kriahz fast asleep, the foal fell down limply, into sleep along with Kriahz.

"Did you pack enough food this time?" the cybunny said in a monotone.

The Grey Faerie grimaced "Yes."

The cybunny didn't say anything. She didn't like to talk. She was as bigger than a kougra, and built like one. Her head seemed small on her shoulders. Laquinti was born in the haunted woods. Largeness was just one of the mutations that could spawn from a child in the haunted woods, as the Grey Faerie knew.

She climbed onto the cybunny's shoulders "Off we go, to find the foal!"

**Morgan:**

Laenyn knew raced wildly towards the foal's scent, teleporting across large puddles left behind by the storm. It had stopped where they were, but continued in some parts of the plains. Laenyn was getting closer, she could feel it. She saw a small Lupe with wings skid towards the scourge, then collapse! They were almost on the edge of the horizon, almost ten miles away! Laenyn had very good eyesight. She decided to quicken her pace and muttered constantly under her breath. No one could quite make out the words, but they sounded something like "Ahntohk ahntohk ahntohk reekeeneenah! Ahntohk ahntohk ahntohk reekeeneenah! Ahrahnaj!", and everyone always had enough energy and speed to keep up with her. What she was chanting was "Need need need the energy! Need need need the energy! Hurry!" if you could translate it properly. After a quarter of an hour of top speed, she had finally reached them. She spoke to her comrades with telepathy to remain silent. _Alright. Kill the foal and get the scroll. That is what we need to do to keep Neopia safe! _

Waka, though unconscous, heard Laenyn. He woke up painfully. He had had to use up so much strength to get there and to break through the circle. He had been gravely injured, but he truly didn't care one bit. He heard the fool Lupe say "Kill the foal". That meant Kriahz! He needed to protect her. He recognized the speaker's voice, though he didn't remember from where. He suddenly realized that she was as powerful as him. What would he do? There was only one option. He stood up weakly and shakily and called out to the creature before him. _Don't you dare go near her. I'll stop you by any means necessary. Don't test me. I mean it! _his voice was weak and it shook like his legs were, not from fear, but from weakness. He meant every word.

What? That pup who was struck down by that... That thing, is trying to defend it? Why? Does it matter? _Fine, I'll need to kill you if you do something like that though, I warn you. She needs to die. _She ran towards the filly, teeth bared, whose eye was partially open at this point.

_NOOOOOOOOOO! _Waka screamed. He blocked Kriahz from Laenyn, who cut through him like a hot knife through butter. He stopped her though. That was all he cared about. He staggered toward her shocked form, bleeding heavily. He didn't care about what happened to him. _Fight. _desperate gasp for breath _Me. _desperate gasp for breath _First! _desperate gasp for breath _Leave. _desperate gasp for breath _Her._ desperate gasp for breath _Alone! _desperate gasp for breath _Please! _Waka was begging.

"Fight me first! Leave her alone! Please!" was what the almost-mortally wounded Lupe had said, and he had obviously meant it. She sighed, and decided to honor his request. _If you insist, I'll kill you first._ She slammed into his side, bruising half of his body and sending him flying. He landed with a sick thud, but rose once again. His powers were overused, he couldn't use them again for at least another week! He still rose and limped toward Laenyn. He was going at a slorg's pace, dripping enormous ammounts of blood with each step. But he came.

'Need. To. Stall. Kriahz. No! Please! Be okay!' Waka thought each word on a single step. A blur of colour once again slammed into him, and the world got a black and red haze around the corners. SLAM! It was spinning. SLAM! It was flickering. SLAM! It was completely red and black and hazy. SLAM! He was falling... He hit the ground hard. His breathing was raspy and weak, his heartbeat sluggish. Moya and Mosh had left him along the journey. They had finally gotten sick of him ignoring their existance. He was so alone. Kriahz had wanted him to leave, but he was too selfish to comply. At least he had tried to make up for it in the end. He tried once more to stand, but suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest. Laenyn had cut him through. He gasped but fell all the same. He had failed.

Laenyn stared at what she had done. She was horrified. In a blind state of grief she fled to the woods. She would return, but now... She was feeling sick. What had she done?!

Wuff looked down at his old friend. "Shiko...? Is that really you? Get up! You don't need to do that! It's so good to see you! Whatever you want, take it! And Pehanoie, you are welcome to anything as well. You don't need to do anything! You are our guests! Come now! Sorry, we do not eat Unis, as you may recall. We eat petpets, and they are bountiful here! Go and do as you please! Please, be happy!" Ally agreed wholeheartedly. These were guests. They would be given anything they asked for that was attainable. It had been so long since she had seen Shiko, yet she remembered how he had helped take Wuff to Kauvara's. Wuff and Ally both felt that they owed him.

**Tasia:**

Her powerful nostrils caught something. Laquinti slowed. The Grey Faerie on her shoulders looked out "There it is! It's- dead."

Laquinti stepped foreward, almost over the two lupes fighting. She took a great sniff of the body. She growled "It's not."

The Grey Faerie stepped down "Your right. I can barely see it, but its chest moves up and down. Come on, let's get it back to the haunted woods! No telling how living outside of the haunted woods has tainted it already! Come on, Laquinti!" the giant cybunny lifted the foal onto her back, and the Grey Faerie got on, helping to support the foal. Laquinti reared, and they began across the plains.

Thereda wouldn't talk to anyone. The sadness of her first daughter leaving, and the shock of her second daugter disappearing had struck her silent. She had stood away from the herd, chewing the same clump of grass from the morning.

Trab wouldn't have been able to say anything to her- even if he wasn't expiriencing feelings similar. Every few minutes, he would stop a uni and damand "Have you seen Kriahz?" Eventually they all learned to avoid him.

Shiko felt shy, he righted himself "I, I, I'm sorry." it was all he could say.

Pehanoie was getting annoyed. She wanted to do something! She met level with the white lupe, Ally "So you used to be a uni?"

Gipha found quickly she prefered traveling by night. It was much cooler, and it gave her a feeling of being a night- huntress, even if she never did hunt. Now she was traveling over a dried river bed. The dirt was sandy, and Gipha didn't like the texture as much as the grass. However, a river does lead somewhere- even a dead one. And that's where she was going, somewhere.

She saw something up ahead. Ears perked, nose outstretched, she approached slowly. As she stepped foreward, the thing took form. It was a lupe pup! Walking closer, she saw it had wings- just like the pup her mom had brought home. But this one looked weak- totally devoid of pigment, and obviously dead.

Gipha felt a great sadness. Did it make any sense that a baby, not even a few weeks old, now lay dead alone? Where was it's family- were they looking for it? It seemed to her sad that it's family might never know what happened.

Then again, maybe it was a good thing. She remembered Anita's anguish after her pups had died. Gipha then shed a tear. The death of Anita's pups had been one of the reasons she had left the herd. She just couldn't stand the thought of babies dying.

...And yet, here, all alone, babies did die. And it was even worse, because there was no one to cry for him.

Then it came to her- a memory. The morning after Anita's pups were slaughtered, a fellow lupe pack had visited- the lupes who didn't hunt unis. Their pups were winged, she remembered. Perhaps, this pup was part of that family?

She picked it up- in her front teeth, ever so gentle- the way she had seen Anita carry her infants devoted. She began toward where she knew the pack's territory was. No matter how hard the mother would take it, this pup deserved someone at his funeral.

**Morgan:**

Laenyn lay, gasping for breath, beside a pond. She had killed a puppy! What had she been thinking?! She was horrified with herself. All she could do was lay down and try to forget the look in Waka's eyes. That blank glazed over look. It had said that he had failed. What had she done? She couldn't stop crying, even when there were no more tears left in her. She fell asleep sobbing. She kept dreaming through the scene over and over and over and over... It never seemed to end! Morgan and Kauvara just sat in the shade of a tree and watched over her.

((OOC: Note: This happened before Gipha found Waka.))

Moya and Mosh were speaking angrily to each other, critisizing Waka when Mosh smelled something. ". . . Blood. A lot of it! It... It's Waka's blood! Over there!" They teleported there in time to see Waka being killed. They couldn't move, paralyzed by shock. How?! Why?! Then they saw Kriahz. She looked dead to them. No! NO! **NO! **This couldn't be! It... NO! The muderous creature, feeling belated remorse, ran off. Waka was... He was dead! And they hadn't lifted a finger to stop his death! They had just watched it happen! Oh gosh, this was AWFUL! They flew over to Waka to see if they were mistaken. They weren't. He was covered in blood, torn up into pieces almost, just not all the way through. Moya hopefully sent out a Healing Wave, but all it did was make his lifeless form look a little better. Moya couldn't bring back the dead. They ran off wailing, crying, and screaming. They felt absolutely awful. Why hadn't they helped him?! In their horrified state while watching their best friend who they had been bad-mouthing moments before die, they completely ignored the large beast stepping over the fight.

Waka was crying. Kriahz was being kidnapped! He ran off after them, passing through trees to go after her. He was a ghost now, dead, but more alive than ever. He could hear now! He no longer had his powers, but why would that matter? He needed to follow Kriahz, be it to the mountains, the plains, the forest, no matter where, he just needed to be with her, protect her, see her. His whole life after meeting her had been about her. Why should his death be any different?

Ally gave a half smile to Noe. "Yes, I was a Uni at one point. Kauvara gave me a potion and I turned into a Lupe. It's a dream come true! Why do you ask, Pehanoie?" Ally's grin widened. She was happy to talk to someone new for once.

**Uni:**

Shagya cleared her mind blank, struggling to keep hold of her shield.  
As she dared to open her eyes, there was a heavy BLAM on her shield, and it almost cracked open. Next moment, blood flooded her view, blinding red spilling everywhere.

Disgusted, Shagya blew some air into her bubble, and resurfaced. Frowlickle immediately came to greet her by sinking his claws deep into the bubble, bursting it. Shagya sank with a indignited neigh into the blood-red water, but flew out of it immediately, her beautiful wings perfectly clean.

Even Frowlickle was stunned at the Uni's fresh beauty. Even the specks of blood on her immaculate coat didn't manage to make her less elegant in her flight, her soaked mane only added jewels of water to her neck, and the thunder above increased the feeling of imperiousity that glimmered in her look.  
Shagya's clear blue eyes burned with a raging flame, and shot a beam of mental power to the Lupe, blasting him onto a tree. Snorting with both satisfaction and anger, Shagya teleported herself away, to the Forest.

**TLT:**

Fwanta flew over head. She had just come back from the lab ray, a torture she endured only because of the benefits. Her stats were upped, and she changed colours and species, or at least, so LT claimed. Fwanta hadn't believed her until today, when her feathers changed colour, from red and tan, to dark and bright blue. "Electric" the human had called it. Very strange...

She followed the Unis far behind. She was stuck in a storm, her colour matching her surroundings. She zipped between lighting bolts with ease, giggling as she did so. Now where did those uni's go?

Jerad's legs stiffened, and his hackles raised. He bared his teeth, and jumped over the bush that stood between him and his enemy. He was so startled by the sight he saw, he stopped in mid leap, crashing back down to earth. He scurried to his feet quickly.

Anita lay, her legs spread out, her eyes glazed, her touge laying. Jerad stood above her. He heard only a very faint heartbeat. The female lupes breath was slow and labored. Jerad instinctivly looked around. If something managed to do this to such a strong willed young lupe, Jerad knew he was no match for it. He lifted his head, but smelled nothing. He had some from downwind, so it was unlikely to have come from there. He sniffed the ground, there was no sign of anyother creature around, no sign of a battle. He looked again and that half dead lupe and shuddered. What happened?

**Tasia:**

"That's, that's, great!" then Noe grew quiet for a moment.

"Shiko, is that you?"

The lupe looked at the red female. She looked like something from a dream "Fay?"

"Shiko!" the red lupe bounded to meet him "We all thought you were dead!"

"Better then dead, if that's possible! Can we talk?"

Noe saw Shiko leave with the red lupe. A female red lupe, and Shiko thought she was pretty- that was obvious! Noe felt so- out of place. She looked into the eyes of Ally "Can I, tell you a secret?" it came so sudden, Noe hadn't been expecting it.

But she was interrupted by the pounding of hooves. Noe turned. There was a red uni- the new breed- on the horizon. It slowed when it neared the alphas. It laid something at their feet, but suddenly got the feeling she didn't want to know what it was. She ran in the other direction.

Gipha's eyes hurt. She had been crying on the run here, and now the salt had hardened in her eyes, chapping them. She could barely look at the dead puppy or the parents. She said, barely audible "I'm sorry."

A bird sang, far off. Kriahz opened her eyes- they felt like lead. She heard a growl "Your awake."

It took her a moment to clear things in her sight- it was so dark! But she saw- a huge creature- black, with an orange and red ruff. Kriahz screamed.

"Don't yell." the creature purred.

Kriahz, breathing heavily, spoke "What do you want with me?"

"You," it was a new voice, clear and beautiful, but at the same time monotonous and dead, and also cruel and hateful. An animal stepped out behind the giant creature, it stood on two legs, hard to see in the dark. It was gray and looked lifeless, but Kriahz recognized the face.

"Magik!"

The faerie looked surprised, then looked sad "I was."

"What happened?"

She shrugged "The small lupe made me like this. But it is all part of the profecy."

Kriahz didn't hear the last part of her sentance "Uncle Shiko!" she said visciously, then she began to cry "I hate this world! Everyone in it is evil!"

The Grey Faerie couldn't really say anything to make her feel better. Not anything true, anyway.

"Mystyc-" the giant animal began

"My name is Kriahz. Mystyc was the name the demon Wakarimasen gave me."

"What? I- oh no, He has already gotten to you, hasn't he?"

"What do you mean?"

The Grey Faerie sighed "Mystyc, Zhairk has been trying to get a hold of you ever since before you were born. Think about that name he gave you- Kriahz. It's his, backwards. Waka- was trying to save you by giving you your true name."

"No!" Kriahz screamed "lies! All lies! Zhairk loves me! He would never hurt me!"

"Love? Oh no, dear, that beast feels anything but love for you."

"No! He loves me and I love him! AND HE'S NOT A BEAST!"

She then sprinted, but the cybunny reached out a claw and grabbed her. Kriahz fought, but it was no use "Don't let her get away." the Grey Faerie ordered.

**Morgan:**

"Sure! I can keep a secret! What is it?" Ally asked eagerly. Ally was leaning in to hear Noe's secret when Gipha ran up to her and lay something at her feet. "No... It can't... No! Please no! Please don't let it be!" Ally whispered, scared and sad. It was her son, the one that had kept her living by thinking at least one had survived. Ally fell to her knees "NO!" Tears were pouring and Ally didn't notice. She stared at her eldest son. She gingerly sniffed him. She jumped back and growled visciously. She smelled her foster daughter on him. "I took that little..." she muttered quite a few words not meant for children's ears "in out of the cold world and this," she motioned sharply to her dead child "is how she repays me? No! I smell Morgan here as well! A conspiracy!" She lunged wildly for her remaining children, but Wuff restrained her.

"Ally, calm down! This won't save Wakarimasen! You can't bring him back! It wasn't them! It was Zonk, she corrupted Morgan. We shouldn't have let them leave. Hush now, Ally, please!" Wuff said hurriedly into Ally's ear.

"REVENGE! REVENGE! REVENGE! I. oof Need. oof To. oof Get. oof REVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENGE! AwOoOoOoOoOo! Wuuuuuuuuff! Lemme go! LET ME GO!" Ally shrieked insanely. Her children backed away slowly at first, then took off. They ran into the horizon. They reached the clearing where the Unis were quickly in their frenzied state.

"Please, sir, please! We need to stay here! Just for a little while, please! We need to stay away from Mother for awhile, she went insane when some red Uni brought her dead son, our elder brother, to her. She thought we had done it, but we hadn't, sir! We hadn't!" Nami said desperately to Lumino. She was terrified.

Waka reached Kriahz quickly and eavesdropped on what was happening now that he could hear. Kriahz's voice sounded like music to him. Now he understood what was happening, at least a little bit better. She had called him a demon! He was saddened by this a great deal, but nothing could compare to what she said next. "I love him!" She loved... Zhairk?! No! No... Please no! He stepped out of the shadows and came up to Kriahz. He asked her a question. "Kriahz, did you see who protected you and who hurt you back there?" There were pale tears on his ghostly face. "Did you?!" He wasn't angry, just desperate. She had to know what he knew. He needed to help her somehow. He just wasn't sure how, exactly.

**Tasia:**

She put her ears back. Ally behaved, just as Anita had. Ugh, she coudn't take it! She should have left the child! Gipha ran, but she couldn't escape her pain.

"No, not again," Fay got as close to Morgan as possible.

"What happened."

Fay sighed "Long ago, the deaf pup of Ally's first litter ran away. Later, the rest of that litter died of a disease. Those pups you see- those are her second litter."

"Now, her last pup of the first litter is dead," Shiko said quietly, and Fay nodded.

Suddenly, the gray blue lupe said "Where is Noe?"

"You mean that strange fish- uni you came with? I- I have no idea," she felt in her throat. Why should Shiko care about that freak?

"I have to find her! Noe? Pehanoie!"

_Oh, it's you, _but further inspection revealed something different Your talking out loud! and then she realized "Your- dead!" she began to shake "Your no demon, oh my- what have I done?" and she began to cry "How can this happen to you?" then her tone became much lower "Who did it? Was is Zhairk? I'LL KILL HIM!"

"You can't kill him dear," Magik put in.

"Then he'll suffer, ten times worse than what he did to Wak- Mikasi. There has to be a way!"

**Uni:**

Lumino looked bewieldered, but Shagya made an impressive interruption by flying overhead and dropping the unconscious Frowlickle at her father's feet.

"Oh - wha - SHAGYA! Oh, my god, you've - "

" I - father! Aw ... you're all so cute!"

Shagya reached down and nuzzled adoringly Nami.

"Shagya, I - "

"What are they doing here, father? Don't they belong to the vegetarian pack?"

Lumino couldn't resist a warm laugh. His daughter's eyes glittered.

"Well, they have a wierd story ... go on ... don't be afraid, that's my granddaughter, Shagya ... "

But the pups didn't have the tiniest sign of fear as they told their story again.

"Well, father ... "

"They can stay," Lumino said, torn between confusion and joy.

"Oh, thank you!" Shagya cried, hugging gently a pup between her silky wings.

**Morgan:**

Nami and the other pups were finally feeling at ease. They told their story to Shagya without fear. They could trust her, they hoped. They allowed themselves to be cuddled by the Unis except Nagrom, who kept chasing butterflies but falling on her face, only to get up and try again. She was adorable!

Mikasi felt happy that Mystyk wanted to get him revenge, and he at least wanted her to know how he had died. He had one ability left, but he was afraid to use it. If he entered her body, she would know EVERYTHING he had ever thought, seen, felt... Etc. But it might overwhelm her or make her feel worse. "Mystyk, I want you to know how I died, but... I'd need to enter your body. I know this happened before and you got scared, so I don't know what I should do. It's entirely up to you. It will also explain Zhairk's role in my death, he was involved. Mystyk, all I ever wanted was to be with you. All I ever wanted was have you care for me back. Zhairk destroyed that. I hate every atom of his soul, but I can't change the past. I can't change it so I could have a body and live with you. We can no longer be mates. Yes, I am dead. No, I will never leave you. Mystyk, I love you more than you can know right now, but if I enter your body, you'll know everything about me. It's all up to you, Mystyk" he bowed before her, awaiting her response.

Laenyn rose. The scourge's prescence was gone. She had just figured everything out. The scourge had been posessed, and the pup was in love with the creature. Oh no, what had she done?! Morgan and Kauvara comforted her and they returned to Kauvara's shop in a silent procession. What was there to say?

**TLT:**

Jerad sniffed the young lupe again. He shuddered. Something wasn't right. Suddenly, the periwinkle lupe kicked, a spasm running through her body. She let out a whine from her throat, and her jaws snapped blindly into the air. Then, she was still again.

In her dream world, Anita saw movement. There was something just above her. She could sense it. She gave a mighty leap, and tried to bite whatever it was above her. She wanted desperatly something to pull her above the darkness. She missed, and sunk down deeper than before.

Very wanted to wake up Habernill, but something told him not to. A faint whisper at the back of his mind. No, wait for us to meet. The vioce cooed. Let her sleep. The letters started again, drawn slowly on the sand.

GO TO THE FOREST

Very stared at the messege. What was in the forest? The sand blew back into place with a gust of wind, and the invisible hand began again.

GO! GO NOW!

It was written quickly, to urge the point. A sudden large gust of wind blew over the unis, stand stinging, digging deep into their hide. Habernill woke instantly. A small whirlwind of sand started blowing toward them. The unis could feel the sand hitting them harder and harder. Habernill grabbed their supplies and launched herself into the air, Very following suit.

"What happened?" Habernill asked once they were high above the sand.

Very shook his head. What would she think of a ghost? The ghost of a very young lupe puppy with whom he had become friends? "Nothing." He shook his head again. "Nothing at all."

Fwanta flew back toward the forest where he had seen the unis enter. He grumbled as he flew. "Stupid Lab Ray," He muttered. "Nothing is left alone with that thing." A spear of lightening shot past him. He tuned his feathers minutly, changing his course a drastically with just a twitch. He rocketed upwards, challenging the lightening, and flying up through the thick black clouds. He flapped his wings once more, and burst through the storm up into the bright sunshine above. "Take that, Storm!" He shouted to himself triumphantly.

He flew a ways until he could see the forest. He dove down into the depths of the trees, and swerved around them, manuvaring incredibly in such a tight space. He beamed when he reached the edge, smiling at no one. He flew close the ground, weaving around the edge trees, searching for the unis. At one point, he saw two lupes, one blue one on the ground, one black one standing over it.

The pteri flew one without stopping though, and soon he came to where a group of unis huddled together. He stopped to rest for a second in a high branch, then dived down into the middle of the group screeching "MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" He dove between legs and over backs, raking the back of a few select unis backs gently with his talons. His little scene done, Fwanta perched on a branch at eye level with the unis and gave a mild chirp, his eyes glinting mischiviously.

Jerad felt a stab of pity for the fallen lupe. She had killed his son, but he had gotten his revenge, something he still chuckled at occasionally. And anyway, if he wanted to fight her, like he needed to so desperatly for his ego, it wouldn't be much of a match if she was lying on the ground, already half dead.

He nuzzled the lupe, urging her to stand up. She opened her eyes and stared at him. They were glazed over, cloudy, empty. She stood up easily, but her eyes stayed the same. She did nothing to prove that she recognized Jerad. He snarled his teeth at this. She didn't even remember his ruthless sloughter of her children! He jumped at her, and was completely surprised when the periwinkle lupe stood there, letting his teeth sink into her throat. Jerad backed. He called her. "Kwanita! Come here!" The lupe swung her head, looked at him with those empty eyes, and moved toward him. Jerad watched her walk clumsily over the grass, and a plan began to form in his mind.

**Uni:**

Several Unis neighed in disapproval as something blue scrached their backs. Shagya jumped before the pups and opened her large wings to shield them. Closing her eyes, the Uni sent a magnetic wave, that spread around, before catching Fwanta's hiding place, and streaking towards the Pteri.  
The invisible force slammed into the tiny Neopet and made it fall from its branch, where it was promptly shut in a mind bubble by Shagya.

"Hum? A Pteri? A tiny, _minuscule _Pteri, attacking my herd?" Lumino laughed. "Well ... Shagya; keep this fellow in the bubble, the pups can play with him until he understands that our herd isn't a play-toy!"

Shagya smiled as she backed away from the Uni-Lupes, who bounded towards the terrified Pteri, stepping on the unconscious white Lupe who was lying on the ground at the same time.  
Orora's daughter attached Frowlickle with mind chains, and hung him on a tree.

**Tasia:**

Mystyc hated what he said, she didn't want to believe it. She didn't want him to enter her- not just because she was scared, but because she would see from his point of view of all she had done to him. She yelled suddenly "How could you have been so loyal to me? Now you...beause if it you're..." she couldn't bring herself to say the word. She knew then, that Zhairk would have to pay. She nodded, a yes.

"Who is she talking to?"

Laquinti looked at her with a surprised look "Can't you tell?"

The Grey Faerie shook her head.

"It's the uni lupe, and her love. That is her power- she may see the dead."

"What are they doing?"

Laquinti told her.

"Wait!" the Grey Faerie told the foal, but when she looked into her eyes, they were different. It was too late.

The Grey Faerie sighed "She was sopposed to help us exorcise Zhairk from the earth. How will she now?"

She felt the fire cybunny knew, but Laquinti didn't say anything.

Zhairk was having the strangest dream. It involved a Faerie, a monster, and a ghost. In the dream, he felt a funny feeling in his heart. It was a terrible pain, brought on when he saw the ghost. What was this? It was emotion, it was pain, it was something Zhairk didn't know how to feel.

Quite suddenly, he was slammed out of his dream, and woke up. He smelled the air. Yes, now the body was his!

...But wait, he still had no heartbeat. There was a pulse- it was huge, and almost absorbed him. It was like the pulse of the earth! Yet, his own heart did not beat. In fact, he did not feel the heaviness of a body. Zhairk looked around. It was a void. There was nothing but him.

Wait! In the corner, something. It at once seemed larger than life and small and feeble. Zhairk, with caution, approached it.

He knew, by senses only the dead have, that it was the ghost of his dream, and his opposition while trying to control the foal. Wak- Wak-- it was as if he could not think that name, a force stopped him from using it. Mikasi. It was Mikasi.

And as he waited in this void, he realized what had happened. He was in the body, but he had no control over it. He was waiting for his turn and, THE FOAL WAS STILL HERE! He growled, suddenly, at Mikasi "This is your fault!"

Mystyc had no idea of any of this. Instead, she was living Mikasi's life all over again.

The first thing Waka was aware of and the last thing Mystyc was aware of was silence. That was before Mystyc forgot herself in Mikasi. Silence. It was very lonely. But he did have one friend- Mosh, the psimouse. Then there came that day when his so called brothers and sisters mocked him- he could not hear the mocking, but he could feel it as he entered their minds. S/he felt anger as he ran away, and awe at the sight of the water faerie Moya. Then life grew very dark, and something new entered it- a being who called itself Akaw. The body of Mystyc shed tears as Waka and Akaw killed Waka's only friends, and there was confusion when he saw his siblings- those who had teased him, _dead_. Then joy when he met Moya and Mosh once again and then, adorration, when he met a little black foal who laughed a lot- but not at him-

Mystyc wanted to escape, but she couldn't. Waka felt first happiness while getting to know Kriahz- now Mystyk, but confusion as Mystyk drifted away from him. And something underlying it all. A great compassion, a deep care, for Mystyc.

"Oh," Mystyc said "He loves me." and, she started to cry "Oh Mikasi, I love you too!"

And then, a great change came about Mystyc.

Mystyc, the child, had never thought about hurting someone, but Zhairk had. Same, Zhairk had never felt compassion, but Mystyc had. And now their souls were swirling...

"The lupe!" the foal growled "The blue lupe! She responcible!"

And inside of Mystyc, Zhairk was saying "And _I _know her name. It's"

"_Laenyn!_ Why, that wetch!"

What was going on? In the conversation, Mystyc appeared to change into a different person. The Grey Faerie- once a bestower of fear- now quaked, and she didn't know why. Laquinti munched on grass. Wait- Laquinti never ate! The Grey Faerie took a hold of her ruff with surprizing strength "What do you know?"

Laquniti looked at the Grey Faerie sadly "Mikasi must destroy Zhairk."

"So he can't fail?"

"Oh, but that's what I fear."

The Grey Faerie turned around "Where is Mystyc?"

Her nose worked like a lupes! It was wonderful! Mystyc sped up, nothing could stop her! She would get her revenge!"

**TLT:**

Fwanta felt himself knocked off his perch by an invisble force. He was surounded by something. He flicked a wing out and it rebounded back at him. He glared a large golden uni who was talking. He was lowered toward the ground, and several odd lupes with wings bounded toward him. He looked at them for a moment, and then stared back at the unis. He smirked.

"LT was right, You unis are too stubborn, hard headed, and serious. No wonder she let VeryVain go." Fwanta smiled as he saw several ears perk in intrest. "She says Unis make the very worst pets. They are messy, rude, and very demanding. I never actually got to meet the fabled Very, so I don't know for sure. But LT is rarely wrong.Now if you'll excuse me, I think she's calling me. Its about time for my daily zap." He smirked again, then shrieked a loud peircing scream. Most of the unis winced, and the strange lupes all backed away in pain. Fwanta felt the bubble around him waver momentarily, and he flapped his wings and managed to break loose. He shot up from the ground and dissapeered into the tree tops. He smiled as he flew quickly back toward civilization.

Very couldn't shake the feeling of overwelming unease. He shifted his wings nervously and glanced over the huge expanse of forest on the horizon. Home was somewhere over there.

But that brought up a different problem. Had the ghost, or whatever it was, been talking about the forest at the endless plains, or about the Haunted Wood, or even about any other forest in Neopia. As soon as Very thought about this, understanding flooded into his mind. The woods where Very had met Anita, where he had taken shelter from the storm, Where he had explored and plaid. Memories falshed uncalled for in the unis mind. He saw Anita as he had the first time. She was boucing around playfully, looking much more like a puppy than the adult she was. Then another picture, a new one. The image of the periwinkle lupe laying spread out on the ground, and an evil looking lupe staring at her greedily. Very understood at once. Anita was in danger. The fatherly feeling that the uni had for the small lupe welled up inside him. Without consulting Habernill, he shot toward the huge looming forest of head of him. Almost instantly, the spotted mare had appeared in front of him, shaking her head.

"Silly stallions," she muttered. "We have to get some supplies first. Some water, some food, things like that." She nodded toward a gleaming city in the distance. "Come on, crazy." She flew in the opposite direction of Very. He looked over the forest and back toward Habernill. As horrible as he felt about it, he flapped after the mare. Whatever force that was communicating with him was not happy about the change of direction. After a while, the force relented, but Very could tell it was reluctant.

Jerad worked with the fallen lupe constantly. He managed to get it under his control. She followed him, head bowed, wherever he went. There was no life, no spirit in her eyes, and it was an easy matter to control her. She followed him easily, and did nothing without someone telling her. Jerad found her the perfect servant, never really conscous, never arguing, never questioning authority. Jerad had made her a niche in the world. And his plans had only just begun.

**Morgan:**

"How could you have been so loyal to me? Now you...beause if it you're..." Mystyk said. Mikasi would've responded, but she nodded and he entered her body. He saw Zhairk, who growled at him.

"This is your fault!"

"Oh what, it's my fault that you didn't... That Mystyk is safe?!" Mikasi retorted, unable to finish his first thought.

"Oh Mikasi, I love you too!" Mystyk said.

'What?! Really?! Oh my gosh! She does?! Oh, I'm so happy now!' Mikasi thought joyously.

"Mystyk, What is it that makes me so loyal to you? That made me die for you? It's love, Mystyk. I couldn't have lived with myself if..." He trailed off. Mystyk had found out about Laenyn. "NO MYSTYK! SHE'S A POWERFUL SORCEROUS! SHE'LL HURT YOU! PLEASE DON'T MYSTYK! PLEASE!" Mikasi sobbed to her "Please, Mystyk, I love you... Killing Laenyn to avenge me won't bring me back! PLEASE! Please don't sobsobsob Please..." He had seen her soul and Zhairk's soul combine. Oh no, what had he done?! "MYSTYK! THIS ISN'T LIKE YOU! ZHAIRK IS COMBINED WITH YOU! YOU ARE ACTING LIKE ZHAIRK NOW! NO! P-p-please!" Mikasi was getting colder as he neared where Zhairk had been moments before. He had to destroy Zhairk, but that might hurt Mystyk since they were so closely entertwined. "Mystyk! I need to destroy Zhairk! What do I do?!" he sobbed a few times before continuing softly "What should I do...?"

Laenyn had reached Kauvara's shop. She was empty-handed and empty inside. Wakarimasen had been only a week old! She had... She couldn't think about it. She started to rewrite the scroll from memory. Suddenly it hit her. The spell could be used to resurrect the pup! She could bring him back if she did everything just right! But what body could she use? Her own, perhaps?

"Don't even THINK it, Zonk!" A small voice said harshly from the door. It was Morgan.

"How did you--?"

"Okay, look. I've been hanging around you my entire life, short as it is, and I know everything about you. You are NOT going to leave me!"

"Morgan, I... But--"

"BUT NOTHING!" Tears were on Morgan's face now. Her only friend was going to leave her because of honor?! PSHAW! ((A/N: Puh-shah))

"Alright already!" Laenyn didn't want Morgan to cry. She sighed heavily. How could she fix this? Maybe... Another Lupe? She motioned to the others hurriedly and they took off for the woods. They'd find some Lupe in there, patrolling the borders. They had to.

**Tasia:**

She stopped. Mikasi told her what danger she would be if she went after Laenyn. But, Mystyc thought about it a moment "Don't worry about me. If I die, we'll be together forever!" and she continued on.

Zhairk looked at Mikasi "What is- what is happening to me?" then he said "don't worry Mikasi, we will avenge you!"

At the herd, three soulds were in distress.

There was Trab, who had gone silent. Then there was Thereda who- saw the pups and tried to get involved in their games. Some mares looked over and were disturbed to see the respected dam rolling near some lupe pups, and quickly got her to stand on her feet. "I'm sorry Gipha, I didn't know this was your flower," she would mumble things like this.

Deeper into the forest, Fay and Shiko were talking.

"She's probably left me. You know she used to follow me? Oh- how I miss her." Shiko sobbed without pride.

"So your going to let her get away from you?"

He just looked at her.

"Shiko, it seems you are very stupid, or maybe I am wrong but, Shiko, you love her."

Shiko pulled back "But, she's a uniphin, and I'm a lupe."

"So? What about Ally and Wuff?"

"Their different,"

"How?"

"Well- for one, Ally wasn't a hybrid."

"Shiko, I can't believe your letting a thing like that get in the way of true love!"

Shiko looked at her "What happened with Phunis?" he said quietly.

Fay looked dark "We- parted ways. Soonly after- he died."

Shiko looked at her sympatheticly. Fay explained that Phunis had been caught hunting neopets in the city, and had been caught and skinned "They hung the pelt on from the Defenders of Neopia building for everyone to see." she spat "Monsters."

Shiko let these things tumble in his mind "I'm not going to let anything like that happen to Noe. Heck, I wouldn't even let her get a buzzer bite! No, I don't want her to feel any pain." he paused "unforchunettely, she has felt pain. The worst kind, I think. I want her to realize that, I'll always be there-" he stopped himself. He turned around, and Fay was smiling. "I, I do love her! Oh, I have to tell her!"

He ran back out of the forest.

Fay began to follow, but she caught a scent. She put her nose to the ground, and continued deeper into the forest.

First, she found a little yellow pup. It wasn't who she was looking for but- wait! It had Laenyn's scent! Mystyc growled at it. A uni- growling?

But wait, Laenyn's aura- she felt it. She turned. There was the blue lupe. She said with a throaty voice "You are going to pay for what you did to Mikasi!" she charged, her unsharpened horn aimed perfectly- perfectly!- for a kill.

**Morgan:**

A black foal, no. THE black foal, the scourge, was speaking to her. "You are going to pay for what you did to Mikasi!"

She had to get the scroll-- Where was it?! No time to think about that, the scourge was charging at her! She flew up into the air to dodge the blow and landed on her to bite her wings. She tore them off. The foal couldn't fly now. Her blue fur was melting back to it's original black hue. She was Zonk once again. Suddeny, Morgan fell to her knees and screamed.

Memories were rushing back to Morgan. Memories she didn't want. She saw Waka, Mikasi, the dead pup, for what they really were through them. He... Was her brother! She had sided with her friend and allowed her to murder her brother! She had caused this foal to attempt to murder Zonk! It was _her _fault! "NOOOOOOO!" she bellowed as she charged at Mystyk suddenly. She would at least make sure Zonk would live. Zonk couldn't leave her! Nothing could change that! She would defend her with her life if the need arose. She understood her fallen brother a bit better now. This was friendship, though, but it was still almost the exact same thing. Zonk would live. She had to! Zonk had flown off of the foal's back and was diving down down down...

Zonk stopped mid-dive. She would slice Morgan in half if she didn't stop! Morgan lunged toward Mystyk... Why was she suddenly so rash?! She... Was protecting Zonk with her life! "No..." Zonk whispered, but the wind stole the words away.

Nagrom ran up to Thereda, beaming wildly, and rolled in somersaults around her time and time again. She laughed insanely the whole time. After about 300 circles, she jumped up and wobbled around, still giggling. After she was no longer dizzy, she jumped straight up and down. "Ya wanna plaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay with me?! Do ya wanna plaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay with me?! Dooooo yuh? Dooooo yuh? Pweeethe pweeeease?!" Nami looked at her and shuddered.

That sad excuse for a sister was acting insane again. And to such a dignified creature! The nerve! She shuddered involuntarily. They had the same parents, what if Nami herself turned out like-- Nuh-uh. No. She sighed heavily and searched out the silent Trab. "Good sir, if I may, why have you been silent as of late?"

Moya, the last of the litter, smiled serenely at her two sisters. They were so different and so funny! She slowly stood up and wandered around for a good while, smiling sweetly at every creature in sight. She finally reached Lumino, who had a beautiful golden coat. Moya, never one to keep a compliment silent, said in a quiet sort of way "You have a very beautiful coat, sir." She bowed to him, then turned to leave. She spotted the Uni who had bound the Lupe to the tree and spoke to her in the same quiet voice, not looking up at her, but down at her paws in a kind of half bow. "Good lady, why did you hang that Lupe up in the tree? I don't mean to critisize you, but if he was Uni hunting, you can't blame him. He does need to eat. You eat grass and he eats Unis. Is there something wrong with that, miss?"

**Tasia:**

Zhairk breathed "So the foal has taken on my hate?" Mikasi was still yelling "Ah! Will you stop that infernal racket?!?" he jumped to attack.

The pain was incredible. Now she would NEVER fly! Not that it mattered, her life was close to being over. Thinking about this, Mystyc chuckled "You think you will stop me from getting revenge by killing me? Quite not so, for by killing me you take care of the other two, besides yourself, responsible for Mikasi's death." and her eyes- were a mixture all anguish.

Something was above her. Mystyc looked up. The yellow pup jumped on her back. Mystyc, being only slightly bigger than it, easily threw it off, and got her face close to hers "Now listen, my grievance is not with you. Stay out of the way- or I can all four of us."

She now looked up. A black pup was in the sky over her. No, it was still the same "You cannot diguise yourself from me, Laenyn!" she reared, and reached her front hooves to hit the lupe.

"Gipha!" Thereda cried, and again got level with the pup. The mares looked at each other and shook their heads. The dam was most definately going crazy.

Trab looked at the pup sadly "Why am I silent? Because I am a failure, that's why. I left my eldest, and taught her that she can never trust a male. The second time I left her, I cemented that lesson in her mind. I helped to bare a sick foal- though what her ailment is baffles me. Now, one daughter is grown, the other lost, and I, unable to search, for the vow that I made."

Every uni lifted their head at a call "HEY SHEEK!"

And, here she came: Pehanoie! She ran to Shiko. It was her, it was her! It was all that could go through his mind as she spoke "I hope you like it. It's just, I was tired of being a halfbreed, but I can't stand living as a uni or a peophin. And, the coolest person I met was a lupe,"

And then, shone her eyes, fear: fear that Pehanoie had made a mistake, for she could not go back. Pehanoie was an orange lupe; but her coat was bright and tangerine colored.

"Your beautiful. Just as beautiful as you were as a uniphin."

Noe became a few shades redder.

"Pehanoie, I have to tell you something: I-, I-, why is it so hard to say? Okay, Pehanoie, after what I had seen Hod do to the pack, I thought there was nothing good in the world. I mean, I loved Hod. Can you believe it? I loved a monster. But he wasn't. He was, a Father. A Father to everyone in the pack. And, he was closest I ever had to a father. So- then he killed all those lupes- how could a father do that to his children? So, I wanted to leave the world. But- then I met you. Pehanoie, you showed me that there were good things in the world, and, you taught me how to love life. Pehanoie, I love you."

But the former uniphin was cry "Oh, what's wrong? I'm sorry, you don't love me back. I will stay away from you, I promise! Just don't cry!"

"No, Sheek, I'm happy." she looked at him "Sheek, after my brother died, I was scared. I was afraid to die, but I was even more afraid to live. Anyway, who can care about a hybrid who murdered her own brother? When I first saw you, my plan was to annoy you so much you would eat me. But you didn't. You didn't even run away. You accepted me!"

"You followed me," Shiko pointed out.

"No Sheek, you accepted me. You taught me not to be afraid, because you would always be there. All I needed was someone to care about me, and there you were. I knew you were hurting, we seemed to make to make a perfect team. Shiko, I love you too."

He felt like he had wings. What could he say, what could he say? All that came out was "It's Sheek."

**Uni:**

Most of the mares looked unconvinced at the Pteri's explaination on Unis, but they shook their heads in confusion to clear everything up.

Shagya was trying to create things from her mind now, although it becomes harder as she was quite weak and still angry about letting the Pteri away.

**TLT:**

Jerad walked though the forest strutting. Anita followed behind him, her head down, eyes half closed. Jerad pranced into a clearing, where he was met by several lupes of all colours. He stood tall and began speaking.

"I see you all here today. You have been roaming packless through these woods, no leader between you. I also am packless, after this lupe here destroyed my pack." He motioned toward Anita, who was still staring at the ground lithlessly. "This lupe killed my son. She fostered despair and distrust in the pack. She was my prime hunter, and when this lupe was exhiled, my mate tried to replace her, and was killed in a hunt. My pack fell apart, and my packmates were scattered around the forest. All because of this single lupe!" Jerad glared at Anita, and was delighted to see contempt for her as well in the eyes of the lupes around him. "But now, you see her in this form, lifeless and broken. This lupe that was once my enemy, is now my servant. I sought my revenge! I have turned this once mighty hunter, one who was the strongest in the forest, into a feeble puppy!" Jerad went over to Anita, and shoved her lightly on the shoulder. She tilted, and collapsed without a glance at him. "I am such a leader, that I can overcome my worst enemies! Now come with me, fellow lupes! And let us form a pack to rule this forest again!"

The lupes howled and barked in agreement. Jerad was charismatic enough that they forgot the fact that he barely gave information about anything. They heard his last words and united with him, forgetting that they had proof of nothing. All they knew was that he had as good as killed the common enemy of lupes, those who disrupt packs.

Jerad himself felt joyous. He had a new pack, and was leader, and had defeated his one enemy completely to boot! What could be better?!

Labifron huddled next to his father. The storm had died down. The lake was overflowing from all the water. The two lupes had feasted on petpets, and waited for Anita. The periwinkle lupe didn't appear. Where was she?

Very flew into the city with Habernill. They collected supplies, and then Habernill ushered him into a tent. As soon as they stepped inside, they were suddenly in a building, nothing like a tent. They went through a door, and found themselves in the middle of Neopia Central. The building they had exited was gone. Habernill winked, and flew up into the sky. Confused, Very followed, and the pair was soon flying over the endless plains from where they had come.

**TLT:**

Very was exhausted. He had been following Habernill to what seemed like forever. She was so much faster, and stronger. He finally stalled in the air, and told her firmly that he had to rest. He landed near a small pond. The grass was lush, and there were bushes full of ripe red berries. He fell asleep almost immediatly. Habernill sat silently beside him, until she too was lulled by the warm sun and gentle breeze.

Very woke up first. His stomach was growling, and his mouth was dry. He went over and had a few sips of the wonderful ice cold water. Then he was drawn by the berries. They were warm in the sun, and they popped lusously in his mouth. Before he realized it, Very was stuffed full of the ripe fruit. Habernill woke up, and was tempted as well by the berries. The two unis fed each other, and grew more giggly the more they ate.

Soon both unis were laughing, their faces red, and they galloped and plaid like yearlings. They chatted and talked, and told each other all their secret desires and any other secret they could think of. They giggled constantly. They plaid and splashed each other in the pond.

Eventually, the Very and Habernill laid down, and talked more.

"Hi, Nill." Very said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Very." They giggled like children.

Very put on a moch serious face. "Now Habernill, listen here." He leaned close to her and whispered in her ear. "Boo."

Habernill gave a giddy scream and they started laughing again. They suddenly both felt very tired. They fell asleep with thier neck crossed over each other, still giving an occasional giggle.

((Yes, Very and Habernill were drunk. Fermented berries! XD I find it incredibly funny for some reason..))

Jerad strutted out onto the plains, 12 hungry lupes behind him, chatting agreeably. Jerad felt like he could fly. A new pack! He was giddy, hyper, and laughing constantly.

The lupes traveled in a V formation until they found what they wanted. Two unis sleeping in the sun. Jerad grinned, and turned to speak to his pack. "Now my comrades, we have our prey. What shall we do now?"

A lupe spoke from the back. She was small, a dark grundgy brown that blended in perfectly with dirt. Jerad had to look carefully to see her. "Nothing." She said. "We are a new pack. We have our own ideals of what we can do, but we must have an easier hunt to see everyones realistic limits are."

Jerad stared at her. "What is your name, lupe?"

"Giph."

"Very well, Giph. I am glad to have you in my herd. I was hoping someone would see the obvious, and that my new friends were not all like this lupe." he pointed toward Anita, who still followed him without a sound or protest. "Who all agrees with Giph?" The lupes around him all gave yips of agreement, quietly so as not to disturb the sleeping unis. "Very well, we will come back for these two later. They do not know how lcuky they are." The pack bagan moving again, following the faint but promising scent of a herd of kaus. Anita stopped and stared at the unis. One was white with large brown patches, the other was white with a green and red mane.

"Kwanita!" Anita turned back and followed the pack, the faint glimmer in her eyes vanishing as quickly as it had come.

"Daaaaaad...." Labifron whined loudly. "Why can't I learn to hunt? I hate buzzers and greebles and all these nasty petpets."

"We are peaceful. I don't like it either, but we don't have much of a choice." Jauck answered. It was halfhearted though. He longed to run and bring down even a kau for fresh meat.

"But Daaaaaaaad..."

The image of a succulant kau grazing slowly in the grass appeared in his mind. He saw a gold lupe that looked all to familar attacking the kau, bringing it to its knees. Jauck was drooling with the thought of fresh meat. "Alright. Lets go."

Labifron stared at him. He didn't think his father would break so easily. He hopped up and bounded after his father, who was already racing ahead, the thought of meat still fresh on his mind.

They ran over the ground with ease. Jauck led them to a small herd of kaus. He couldve sworn that he could see a golden lupe leaping through the grass paralell to him, but they were downwind and still smelled nothing. The lupe winked at them then seemed to vanish into no where. Labifron had seen it too, but when they went to investigate they couldn't even find a bent stalk of grass, let alone a scent. They shrugged at each other, and continued on their way.

**Tasia:**

Shiko and Noe giggled, and they disappeared into the woods, nipping at each others tails and prancing from each other.

**Tasia:**

She was running. Four hooves hitting hard soil. No- there were eight hooves- Gipha heard them clearly.

She stopped and- four hooves pounded once or twice each, and slowed. Someone was following her!

She turned "Who's there?"

A bit of the sky moved- and Gipha saw it was a speckled dark violet uni. He smiled at her "Hi."

**TLT:**

Jerad stood proudly before his pack. They stood behind him and stared out at the herd of kaus grazing quietly in the grass, undisturbed. Jerad turned around and looked at his pack.

"Now we will decide who should be in what position for the hunt. I want to test you out, one by one, unless anyone has an objection. Who should go first? Ah yes, Giph." He said. He scanned the pack. He did a head count, and there were 12 lupes like there should be. But here was no scrawny brown female in the back. He counted again. Twelve. "Giph?" He called out questioningly. The other lupes looked at each other, and then around. None of them saw the brown lupe. Jerad, seeing the rest of the pack's worry, called out again. "Seems she is no longer with us. No matter. You there, the bright red lupe, come here." A lupe slunked out from the back of the pack and smiled sheepishly. "Go and try and catch that kau. The blue one with purple stripes close to us. Avoid disrupting the herd too much."

Fairly soon afterward, the lupes had a hunting hiarchy worked out. Anita, doing exactly what she was told, was the only one who succeded in bringing down a kau. She stared at the plains impassivly as the rest of the pack ate her kill, only eating when Jerad told her to directly.

Jauck raced Labifron across the plains. As they ran toward the herd of kaus in the distance, they coiuld see them suddenly scatter and stampede toward the two lupes. They heard howls and yips in the distance, a lupe pack. They stopped, and managed to scramble away from the herd of fleeing kaus. Jauck was suddenly filled with the desire to go to the lupe pack. Perhaps Anita had taken up residence with them. bUt as soon as the though entered his mind, Jauck shook it away. Anita would never betray them and find a pack on her own. Would she? The more Jauck thought about it, he realized he didn't consiously think that he should go to the pack. It had been more like a whisper in his mind, implanting idea that grew.

Jauck managed to injure a already weak kau, and taught Labifron the basics of hunting. Lab proved an excellent hunter, picking up the skills quickly.

The two decided to return back to the lake. If Anita would come back, it would be there. Jauck couldn't help but feel like he was abandoning her as he left. But it made no sense to him why he felt that, and he simply ran on.

Very was woken up by something. He looked around and tried to see what it was. He saw nothing, until he looked at the ground and saw a neatly scrawled "HA!". He stood up wearily. His head felt like it was going to explode. He stuck out his tounge and it felt fuzzy. He walked to the pond and half fell into the water, which he slurped up greedily. Suddenly he stopped, and looked at the expanse of waving grass in front of him. He saw a lupe pack in the distance, chasing kaus. The pain in his head was too terrible, and he continued drinking water. Habernill woke up feeling the same way.

Fwanta perched on a tree and tried to fall asleep. She had gone away from everyone. She was in the middle of the endless plains, in a small stand of trees that sprouted out from no where. She had looked all around, and saw no one. But still, she was woken up by talking.

"Giph, it didn't work."

"I know it didn't."

"Why not?" Fwanta heard something stamp its foot angrily. She looked down and saw no one. But this was intresting, she listened.

"I don't know, Lumrino, I really don't know."

"Hey guys." A new voice, higher pitched than the two sullen voices.

"Hello Verin." Said the voice reffered to as "Giph"

"How did it go?" From the tone of voice, Fwanta could imagine a hopeful look.

"Horrible. OUr mother is still trapped, and bossed around by that arrogant bastard."

"Oooohh... You said a bad word, Giph."

"Shut up, Lumrino. Its not like anyone can punish a ghost."

"It didn't work?" The "Verin" voice sounded crestfallen.

"Nope. I found them, and made sure they longed to hunt, but the kaus ran toward them instead of away, blocking their view of the pack."

"Dont feel too bad. At least I managed to get them away from Very and that new uni. And fostered suspicoin in that new pack."

"And it took long enough for those stubborn unis to wake up. They ate all those fermented berries. I knew we shouldve directed them to this place instead. The two fools were drunk as a skunk kyrii by the time we needed them to find the new pack."

"Damn." The tough female voice cursed again. "How are we going to make this work?" The voice faultered in mid sentence, and Fwanta could tell she was trying hard not to cry.

"I don't know Giph. I just don't know."

"Come on sis. Its not that bad. We'll get it to work next time." 'Lumrino' was obviously trying to sound optimistic, but there was a hint of sorrow in his voice her couldn't disguise.

"Damn damn damn." She was in full tears now. "I hate being a ghost. I can't do anything. I see our brother running along side Father, and wish that I could do that just once. We have to get Jerad, not just for Mom, but for ourselves."

"I know Giph. You can't imagine how many times I've been reading Very's thoughts, or Dad's, or Mom's before this incident, and how often they think 'Oh, why did Labifron get to live? Why couldn't the runt have died and my dear Verin be with us?' Or whoever they liked most out of us three."

"Labifron, the poor guy, is hated as much as loved within our family. Poor guy." The 'Lumrino' Figure sounded depressed, his happy attitude gone.

"Hush, you too. Something's here." The female voice said softly, and Fwanta heard no more.

**TLT:**

Something... Above her... Just... Out of... Reach... No... No... NO!

Jerad sat, cleaning the blood of the kill from his fur, when he heard a noise. Anita was fast asleep next to him, or at least, she had been. Now she was struggling, writhing on the ground. Her jaws parted and Jerad heard a faint "No..." Then again louder. Suddenly, the lupe half jumped off the ground. Her eyes were open, full of fire. She yelled. "NOOOO!"Jerad stared at her in dsibelief. But then, she began to crumple. Her legs didn't support her weight. She gasped for breath. She fell dramatically to the ground. Most of the lupes in the pack had been awakened by her howl. They stared at her in fear. Her hind legs went seemingly limp. He head fell on the ground with a thud, her eyes still wide with horrow. A low moan escaped her lips, and she was still.

Labifron heard something. His grey Niptor looked up as well. The voice was so familar...

"Dang. Can we do nothing right?"

"Come on sis, its not too bad, is it?"

"I almost got her out. She was almost back. Actually, she was back, but only for a few seconds."

"We are only kids Giph. We would be only a month or so old if we were still alive."

"'If we were still alive' Ha!"

"I guess being dead has its own advantages. I mean, we are thinking coherantly, and Labifron certainly isn't. He would be a master hunter if he had coordination like us."

"Advantages to being dead. Dont make me laugh Verin!"

"Giph..."

"Shut up Lumrino. You guys just don't know how important this is. You... You just don't! So cool it."

**Tasia:**

Mystyc looked angrily at the uni lupe hanging in the air. She was too high for the young filly to reach, especially without wings. She spotted the yellow uni lupe out of the corner of her eye.

Her mouth was becoming more of a muzzle, and her teeth were becoming sharper. She set her teeth around the pups neck "You will fight me, Laenyn," she said gently, "or the pup will get it,"

**Morgan:**

Morgan moaned out in pain. It felt like the Uni's teeth were _growing into her! _They were getting sharper... Ohh... How it hurt. One drop of blood fell.

Laenyn stared in horror at Mystyk, clutching Morgan's body in her foul teeth! Suddenly, she sniffed the air. Morgan was bleeding! She growled. "I'll fight you, just don't hurt Morgan! P-please!" There was terror, genuine terror, in her voice. This was new. Laenyn had never been this afraid before. Even when she had almost died countless times, there was nothing like this! "She is my only true friend..." Laenyn whispered, a tear falling down her cheek. Realization struck her hard. "Waka, I mean Mikasi... He was your friend wasn't he? Dear Fyora, what have I done? Has my blood lust led to my only friend's death?! Here, take me instead. I'm sorry about Mikasi. I was going to bring him back, but... There are no Lupe bodies available to me for Mikasi to live in... If only..." She bowed before Mystyk, awaiting her fate.

"N-no...! Please Zonk...! Laenyn...! No... I can't lose you too! I won't be able to take it!" Morgan whispered so softly that Laenyn almost didn't hear her. Morgan was scared for Laenyn, not herself. Only Laenyn had ever been kind to her and been sincere. She would... She would just die if anything happened to her! She started to cry, tears splashing around her paws. She turned her head, ignoring the pain, as best possible to speak to Mystyk. Tears filled her eyes. "Please... Spare her... She had no idea..."

Ybbat was sunbathing on a boulder by the edge of the forest. Wasn't the sun so warm? Wasn't the breeze just right? Wasn't the splashing of that sweet little pup so cool? Wasn't that same little pup with wings smiling so nicely? She sat up a bit, grinning as always. The little pup was speaking to her! How sweet!

Nagrom had snuck off from the herd and found a Wocky just lying on a big rock. Nagrom, full of mischief, was grinning evilly as she splashed mud on the little Wocky. Still she grinned. Nagrom was confused. She had wanted to rile up the Wocky so that she would play tag with her. She finally decided to mock her. That oughtta work! "Hey, Wockay! Doncha just love gettin covered in muck?" She snickered as she threw pond slime at her.

Oh how kind of the pup to cool her off on such a nice day! She grinned bigger than normal. "Oh yes, mud does really help you cool off at this time of day! Do you want to play? I like to play hide and seek, but I'm much better at hiding than seeking. My mommy took me out to play Hide and go seek a loooong time ago. We went off into the woods and I counted to a hundred while Mommy hid. I looked for hours and hours, but Mommy's a real good hider, cause I never found her! I called 'Ollie Ollie Kaus're free!', but I guess she couldn't hear me. She probably went back to the rest of my litter. Unfortunately, I'd turned around so much while looking for her that I was lost. I've been wandering around eating fruits for the past few months. I'm sure Mommy is just real busy or something." She nodded twice to accentuate this. She didn't eat meat, even petpet meat. She didn't understand how someone could do that. "Oh yeah, by the way, I'm Ybbat! Call me whatever you like though, lotsa people just call me--" she sounded out the next word "Uh-noy-eeng"

Nagrom looked aghast at the Wocky. How could she be so happy?! She backed away, then turned and ran back to the herd.

Ybbat looked at the fleeing pup, then closed her eyes. "One... Two... Four... No wait, One... Two... Three..." She counted all the way to a hundred, and she took off after Nagrom. Boy, she really did love hide and go seek!

**Morgan:**

It had been a long time since Ybbat had started looking for Nagrom. She suddenly realized how silly she was being. _Of course, she wasn't playing with me! Her mommy was probaby calling her and she went back! Silly me... I'll find someone new to talk to! _she thought happily as the dappled light in the forest made ripples on her fur. She looked a bit odd, a mutation actually, and no one had ever really liked her. She never had a clue, though. She was so happy. She just couldn't understand how people could be anything but happy in this huge interesting world! She came out of the forest and found two Lupes sitting by the pond. She walked right over to them, puzzled but smiling joyously. New friends! I wonder why they aren't smiling... "Hello there, I'm Ybbat! Why aren't you smiling? Who are you? Would you like to be my friends? My friends are all away somewheres and I can't find 'em. I really shouldn't play hide and go seek any more. I like to play hide and seek, but I'm much better at hiding than seeking. My mommy took me out to play Hide and go seek a loooong time ago. We went off into the woods and I counted to a hundred while Mommy hid. I looked for hours and hours, but Mommy's a real good hider, cause I never found her! I called 'Ollie Ollie Kaus're free!', but I guess she couldn't hear me. She probably went back to the rest of my litter. Unfortunately, I'd turned around so much while looking for her that I was lost. I've been wandering around eating fruits for the past few months. I'm sure Mommy is just real busy or something." She nodded twice to accentuate this. She always said the same thing to people, because she thought more about playing games, her mother, and hide and go seek more than anything. She had a strange feeling about them, and was very curious. So she dwelled on these thoughts and got into a habit. She shrugs off the thoughts for the time being and turns to the pair of Lupes. "So, whaddya wanna do? If you want to talk, I'll listen." She was hoping for a good story. No one had told her a story since... Well, since everyone realized how different she was. After that they had preferred hide and go seek to story time, The one story she had been read had been about how everything is good. That's how it seemed to Ybbat at the time, anyhow. She never was able to detect sarcasm. She laid down in front of them, basking in the sun's rays. She looked up at the clouds and saw the pictures they made. No it wasn't something ordinary, like a cloud, a marshmallow, or an Angelpuss. She saw things no one else saw. She saw a ray of sunlight where most creatures would've seen fire, a Kau flying over Kreludor in place of a mess in a den, and instead of seeing lightning and smoke, she saw a tall mountain. Ahh, I envy her imagination. She waited for her friends to respond, grinning happily at the cloudy sky.

**Tasia:**

Mystyc let go of the uni lupe and snarled "Now get out of here," she turned to Laenyn.

"I'm sorry about Mikasi. I was going to bring him back, but... There are no Lupe bodies available to me for Mikasi to live in... If only..."

Mystyc was still for what, seemed like hours "You can bring Mikasi back?" she stood up "Wait, you need a lupe body? I'll find one!" and she set off.

"Stop!"

It was Zhairk. Zhairk was speaking to her. Mystyc growled "What to you want?"

"Do you reconize that smell?"

Mystycs body now resembled a full grown lupe more than a filly. She smelled the air "Why, that's an old track. Its- Uncle Shiko and Auntie Noe!"

"Komoshiko. The omega. He is the one who has to die."

"What? Shiko? But, I love Shiko!"

"Myst- Kriahz, love is false. I-"

"Then what about Mikasi?"

"That was false, also."

"Oh no, don't try to trick me! Our spirits are mixed. I know you felt love for him!"

Zhairk said nothing.

"How do you explain it?"

"Witchcraft..."

"It's not witchcraft, it's real! I love Mikasi, and you felt my love. Same so, I felt your hate. Why is it you only hate?"

"I don't know! I- never thought about anyone other than myself. Love is, strange."

All was quiet. Even the wind stopping blowing. Mystyc said "I think it's time for you to leave."

Then she felt Zhairk's terror "No! I can't go there! You don't understand!"

**"ZHAIRK!" **

Mystyc hadn't made the sound. It came from the earth- and seemed to shake it. Mystyc flinched.

**"ZHAIRK! Come." **

A lupe apparated in front of her. Mystyc knew it was dead but- it still carried around a body! The body was severely decomposed: a skeleton with flaps of skin hanging off. Black vines, seemingly from the earth, bound around it's legs. An especially thick vine held it's neck. Mystyc knew who it was, though she had no idea how "Hod," Mystyc breathed.

**"Zhairk. You have stayed here for too long. Your fate awaits."**

"No! Please!" Zhairk grabbed hold of Mystyc's body, and made an attempt to sprint away in it. Then, black vines erupted from the earth under Mystyc. They went into her- yet she did not feel them. They grabbed Zhairk's spirit and pulled it away from Mystyc...

She felt reborn. She ran a few meters away because- a creature was emerging from the ground. This too had a body. It was in much worse shape than Hod's, with a bent back and hind quarters. The hair was darker. All that was intact was most of the skull- and the end of the muzzle had been eaten away by decay.

The vines bound Zhairks legs and neck. In the next moment, the two lupes were gone.

Kriahz felt sick. She stood there for a few moments, collecting things.

**Uni:**

Shagya woke up to radiant sunshine. The storm has passed, and the herd has regained its initial place in the lush plains. Birds sand merrily to them, as great apple trees loomed over the mares, heavy with ripe, delicious fruit. The Unis were almost all grazing, as the grass has turned green, sweet and crisp again.  
Shagya streched herself, and leaped into the air, where she opened her large pastel wings to full size, and let them carry her with the slight wind.

When, just for play, Shagya tried to shoot a mental beam to a carefully aimed apple, it didn't work. The apple didn't even budge. Not even the slightest _puff _of mental energy escaped from her horn.  
Shagya landed thoughtfully, speared her horn into the nearest fruit and tore it off. As she munched the apple carelessly, she decided to pay a visit to her sister Delta, the Harmony.

The young mare set off, kicking off the ground and spreading her beautiful Faerie wings once more.

Shagya's delicate sky-blue hooves hit the ground with four small 'click!'s, and she began to call out to her sister:

"Delta! Delta, I need to talk! Del - !"

"No need to shout, my sister; we Harmony have fine ears."

The Uni was cut short when a torrent of light cascaded down and splashed onto the mountain surface Shagya was standing on. The light flowed to her hooves, and the Uni's first impression was water. But this was too fluid, to bright to be water -  
The torrent exploded and magic shot all over, like little blinding-white embers trailing glittering powder behind them. The 'embers' came together and formed a radiant and transluscent image of a shockingly beautiful Uni: Delta.

"I know why you are here, my sister. I have removed your powers. You will no longer need them; you killed Frowlickle, the best Hunter of the Plains." Delta let Shagya let a gasp of fright as she mentionned this, before continuing. "However, a Uni never kill. Ever. This memory will taunt you forever and pound you down, but don't worry; I'll send you someone who'll help you to raise again, and whose spirit will guide you forever."

Shagya stayed silent. Delta, delighted, added:

"Her name is _Orior, to raise._ Remember this, Shagya. Now, I must go."

And in a last flash of light, the Harmony has gone.

Meanwhile

In some distant oasis in the Lost Desert, a Uni was walking. She had large, clever sapphire eyes that shone on a coat of soft cream. Large spots the colour of the finest honey dotted the coat, and her mane and tail had the colour of solid gold. Her horn and hooves, too, looked as if carved out of the purest gold, only her left-front hoof wore a delicate, beautiful image of a tiny feather. She had a warm, smiling look upon her gracious face, and she was carrying a basketful of large exotic fruits.  
But what distinguished this Uni from the million others were neither the eyes, the look, or even the hoof. What distinguished this particular Uni was her wings.

Large wings the size of a Flotsam, of the same soft cream as the rest of her body. Thousands of fine, long feathers made this pair of magnificent wings that the Uni carried like a swan, in a sort of polite pride.

It was Orior.

The young mare walked away from the cool shades of the oasis's trees into the blasting sunshine. Hot sand tickled the Uni's hooves as she approached a little village. Orior walked casually to a seemingly random tent among the others; she hesitated for a second before it before entering: it was as if the lack of doorbell was a personnal insult towards her.

The air was fresh and cool inside. A pretty Aisha maiden draped in a linen dress was talking to a number of customers as they examined the exquisite plates, beautiful vases and one-of-a-kind jars. She smiled as Orior came in, and gave her an even wider grin as she took the basket from her.  
The Aisha handed the Uni a bog of Neopoints, and added:

"I have got this. It seems that it is for you ... " The Aisha maiden gave Orior a neatly rolled piece of parchment.

"Thank you, Lady Osiri ... "

**Tasia:**

She came back to Laenyn "Use me." the voice was steady, for she was only one now "Mikasi was only half lupe- the other half was uni. A uni's body should work just as well as well as a lupes."

"Sorry, that's not how it goes."

The voice was more of a continious rumble than words, and Mystyc knew it. She turned "Laquinti?"

The giant fire cybunny stood head and shoulders over Mystyc. Her eyes were unreadable. Between her shoulders, the Grey Faerie sobbed.

Laquinti bent over, and the Grey Faerie slid off her shoulders.

Her eyes were level with the Grey Faerie. The little faerie's eyes were swollen from tears. Laquinti, being a creature of few words, said "This is where my life ends."

The Grey Faerie moaned "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I had no choice in the matter. My fate was laid out before me."

"But- no! You knew your fate, couldn't you change it?"

Laquinti sighed- a sigh that came out as more of a groan "It doesn't work that way."

The Grey Faerie buried her face in the fur on Laquintis leg and pounded into the cybunnys shoulder with her bud like fists "But I can't live without you!"

The cybunny's stomach churned, and a giant tear rolled over her nose "Yes you can. Yes you can. And, I will always me with you."

They embraced for a few minutes more, then Laquinti pulled herself away. The Grey Faerie flung herself to the grass a wrapped her face in her knees.

Laquinti looked back remorsefully, but she knew she couldn't change fate. She had tried many times before- and the outcome had been even worse than it would have been. No, this had to stop now. She stepped to Laenyns side "The balance must be restored." she told her.

"Wait! Laquinti?" The Grey Faerie said through swollen eyes.

"Yes?"

"You have all the knowlage right?"

Laquinti sighed painfully "Yes. It is my curse."

"Then- if you can, what will become of me?"

The cybunny's eyes were totally unreadable. She said "You will fly again, Laquinti."

"You called me-"

But the cybunny put her paw to her lips.

Thereda came up to the wocky "Have you seen my daughter, Gipha?" but she stopped "Oh, Kriahz it's you!" she nuzzled the wocky "Don't worry, mommy will protect you!"

She was dirty. She was a shame.

It had been a wonderful night! He would tell her how beautiful she was!

And- he had planted his seed in her. And she never even heard his name! She fretted- did it take root?

Was she, with foal?

**TLT:**

Labifron stared at the stack of meat in front of him. He had Jauck had gone back to the kau they had killed and drug back the choicest meats. Labifron grabbed half of the rib cage, and carefully brought it next to his father. Jauck carefully studied the meat, then bit down along the spin and pulled to sever the ribs into two equal protions. He grinned at his son and grabbed the closest portion and chewed the meat off the bones, then methodically chewed the bones themselves.

Labifron was more careful. They ahd laid the meat on a clean rock slab in the sun, and the meat was very tough and dry even after only a day in the sun. He pulled off a piece of meat and chewed it carefully. He rolled it around in his mouth, tasted the sweet flesh. Much better than buzzers, he thought.

He finished the rest of the meat soon enough, and was chewing on the bones to get into in rich marrow, when a tannish pet bounded up to him.

"Hello there, I'm Ybbat! Why aren't you smiling? Who are you? Would you like to be my friends? My friends are all away somewheres and I can't find 'em. I really shouldn't play hide and go seek any more. I like to play hide and seek, but I'm much better at hiding than seeking. My mommy took me out to play Hide and go seek a loooong time ago. We went off into the woods and I counted to a hundred while Mommy hid. I looked for hours and hours, but Mommy's a real good hider, cause I never found her! I called 'Ollie Ollie Kaus're free!', but I guess she couldn't hear me. She probably went back to the rest of my litter. Unfortunately, I'd turned around so much while looking for her that I was lost. I've been wandering around eating fruits for the past few months. I'm sure Mommy is just real busy or something." THe creature nodded twice. "So, whaddya wanna do? If you want to talk, I'll listen."

Labifron stared at her, amazed she could talk so long without taking a gasping breath. He studied her carefully. She was a brownish tan, and a very strange creature, unlike any Labifron had seen. Very hadn't even mentioned something like this. Suddenly, Lab's Niptor poked its head out of the bushes. It cocked its head and looked at Ybbat, before selecting a rood rib from Jauck's bone pile. He studied Ybbat again, then took careful aim and threw the bone directly at the creatures head, the sharb end where it had been broken facing forward.

"Now what?"

"I'm not sure."

"Come on, Smarty Pants. Don't tell me the great Giph doesn't know what to do."

"Shut up Lumrino, unless you want me to take the ugly growth on the front of your head off."

"Sheesh, can't you take a joke, Giph?"

"Anyway, I think we should get Very, Habernill, Labifron, and our dear ol' dad together. I suggest we get them to long for uni meat, and have them track down Habernill, but when they get close, they don't attack them, because Dad knows who they are, and they all go back to the lake where we can give instructions as a whole."

"Nice try smart one, but that plan has room for too many errors. We can't prvent them from thinking things, so if they were to smell another uni, it would be hopless. And how are we going to get them to track down Habernill? She flew away from the lake last time, so thats out of the question. You know how hard of time we have with physical objects. Might as well have them try and lift air."

"Hmph. What do you think Verin?"

"Sorry sis, I have to agree with Lumrino this time. I think I should just give Very and Nill the thought of going to the lake, and reinforcing it with a simple writing in the dirt."

"Fine. I guess I will just have to have my own fun then."

"Wait! Giph!"

"Giph, come on! You can't leave us alone!"

"Sure I can! Watch me."

"Great Verin. Shes gone."

"Well, can't we do some things with out her?"

"Shes the best at reading minds. We can all read minds, but I swear, she knows more of what a person is thinking than they do. I think she can see into memories as well."

"Huh. Isnt that interesting. You are the best at putting ideas into minds though."

"Yeah, I can put a picture as well as just ideas. And you can almsot manipulate physical objects. Thats something to be proud of."

"Hee hee. Its pathetic to see you guys try and write something in the sand, or do some thing as simple as making the wind blow."

"Shut up Verin. We have to get Giph back here. She can predict how someone will react to someone. I wouldn't have known what to do to get Daddy dear to start hungering for meat like that if she hadn't done it for me."

"Then we have a problem, don't we?"

"I would say so. I would say so."

**Morgan:**

First that sweet mare had been so kind to her, and now that adorable little critter was throwing her some food! How kind! Ybbat attempted to catch it, but it hit her with the blunt side in her neck because she jumped too high. She just breathed in and out deeply for a moment or two, still grinning, then picked up the bone. "Yay! Thank you, little critter! What's your name? Aren't you just the sweetest little thing?" She nuzzled against the Niptor's head sweetly, dropping the bone at Labifron's feet. "Awwww... You're so cute!"

Morgan... She was safe! The scourge-- no, Mystyk had freed her! She hadn't even killed Laenyn herself! All she wanted was her Mikasi back! Laenyn was about to say thank you and tell her that she could bring him back when Mystyk took off. She was going to get a body to bring back Mikasi! That would sure sae some time. She returned, saying that Laenyn should use her. Laenyn was touched. She would've done the same for Morgan, if it came to that. But... A giant fire cybunny had come into the clearing, saying it was their time to die. Laenyn didn't know what to make of it and settled for falling to her knees in disbelief. Everything was happening so fast!

Mikasi was stunned. Zhairk was finally gone! Then... Mystyk said that Laenyn should use Mystyk's own body to bring him back. "NO! I don't want a body, I don't want to live, I don't want to come back if you aren't there!" He would've cried tears if he had a body. He'd rather die than lose Mystyk! NEVER! But wait... Something had come and said that wasn't how things worked. Mikasi breathed a sigh of relief. Mystyk was safe for the moment. Now... If he could just get a body and somehow reach Kauvara's... Would Mystyk love him more if he changed form? Would she become his mate? He was far too afraid to ask that, so instead he whispered to her "Mystyk... What form do you like better? A Uni or a Lupe? What about colour?" He stopped himself right there. He didn't want to freak her out... Or have her get suspicious about it or get the wrong idea. He waited patiently for her response.

Moya and Mosh had stopped crying. The body had been taken away. "Probably by scavengers" Moya said viciously. Mosh agreed sadly. They had been wandering for days now... All the way to where the plains ended. Moya sarted to remember things. "...Faerie Land..." she breathed. She lifted Mosh and they flew to Faerie Land. Moya and Mosh started up working at the employment agency, earning neopoints for no reason at all. They had to do _something_. Moya always grabbed the game ones first. Mosh never told a soul, but he could've sworn he saw Moya shift her gaze strangely and suddenly the red negg in front of her fish negg vanished. 'So that's how those high scores get there...' Mosh thought, in awe of her daring. Neither of them needed to eat more than the occaisonal can of neocola and a sandwich or two. That's where they'd been the whole time.

Ally had never felt so guilty. She had almost... She could've... All because... She couldn't finish her thoughts, at least not those. She set off for the Uni herd and reached it at sunset. Wuff had kept the pack back, afraid for the Unis. Ally had to do this herself.

The pups woke suddenly during their afternoon snooze. Mother. Her scent was headed this way! It wasn't an angry scent either! They all jumped to their feet immediately. They ran in a strange, seemingly random order. Moya, Nagrom, then Nami.

"MOMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" hollered Moya as she raced to her tired mother. It had been a long journey. Moya collided with her, hugging and kissing her to the brink of insanity. Moya had missed her soooo much!

"Momma-mia!" cried Nagrom. She hurtled toward her mother, telling her everything that had happened in the time span they had been away for. She joined Moya in hugging their mother, but refrained from kissing her if she could help it. A few little licks were fine though.

Nami walked in a dignified way toward Ally. Her sisters were overjoyed, but Nami felt ambivalent. She was happy and scared at the same time. "Muh-mother?" Ally froze, then smiled warmly at Nami. "MOTHER!" It was a joyful reunion.

Ally was so happy to see her pups again! She listened eagerly to Nagrom's tales. The sun sank low and the moon was way up above them before Ally had a chance to react.

**Tasia:**

Laquinti sighed "We have to get this over with. Believe me, if we try to change fate the outcome will be even worse."

Mystyc was confused. "Lupe or geuss I love uni lupes out of lupe and uni and, as for color, I love the most brightest of colors!" it took her a second to realize what Mikasi meant, but when it snapped she said "Oh Mikasi, you would do that for me? Oh," and warm tears came from her eyes again- they were tears of joy. She was struck speachless, even via her mind.

Shiko woke, and a green light accented his body. Shiko felt so wonderful, Noe and he- he smiled. She moved a little. His heart got tight. Noe was gone.

Shiko got to his feet in a panic, where was she? Ohno, ohno, ohno...wait! Here, was her scent. And, there was no smell of conflict...in fact Noe had walked very calmly. That made Shiko feel a little better. He followed the trail, out of the forest and around the lake where the unis were. Shiko recieved no ill looks from the unis. He continued on, covering the space between Lumino's herd and Ally's pack. And finaly, he say- a tangerine rump that looked as, it were growing out of the earth.

"HEY NOE!" Shiko laughed. The tangerine lupe picked herself out of the earth.

"Sheek! I was supposed to surprise you- not the other way around!"

"What are you doing?" Shiko said, closing the space between Noe and himself.

Noe looked distraught for a moment "Isn't this what lupes are supposed to do with they have pups."

"Well- WHAT!" Shiko stared at Noe.

She smiled warmly, and for a moment she didn't seem like Noe the silly uniphin turned lupe that he loved. She was Pehanoie- a goddess "I can tell, Sheek. I just can."

"Oh Noe, you'll make a wonderful mother."

Gipha wanted to go home. All she wanted was her mother to take care of her- to tell her everything was alright. Her mother. Her mother would be ashamed of her current state. That it- if it proved she was with foal. She would wait- but for how long? Until she knew. If it turned out she wasn't, she would go back. That in mind, Gipha felt a little better. She didn't even think what she would do if she was with foal. No. She didn't want to.

**TLT:**

Ybbat grabbed the bone Gerlert had thrown at her. Labifron stared. First his petpet had attacked unprovoked, then the creature he attacked was completely happy about it! Strange.

The grey niptor growled. The creature rushed at him, and rubbed his head, mumbling the strange rubbish all the pets seemed to speak. Gerlert gave a short yip, then latched himself on the tan creatures face. His powerful jaws clamped Ybbats mouth together, preventing her from speak. Gerlert wagged his tail furously at the astonished looked on Labifrons face, taking it for praise.

Jauck watched the scene seemingly calm, his mind completely concentrated on the strange events earlier in the day, he was oblivious to the scene unfolding.

**Morgan:**

Ybbat grinned even as her mouth was clamped shut. The creature was saying hello back! Aww! She gently removed him so she could breathe and immediately petted him. She could understand he didn't want her to talk. She also knew that there was finally someone else who was happy! Yippee! She smiled kindly (not condescendingly) at him and curled up for an afternoon snooze.

Ally finally got in a word between her babbling pups. "I love you guys... I'm so sorry." They acted as though she had never attempted to kill any of them and continued babbling. Ally smiled widely and began to lead them back to the pack.

Mikasi would've blushed, but, being bodyless, he could only feel a bit embarrassed. "Of course Mystyk... I'd do anything for you... You know that." He would live again soon, but he didn't know if his powers would be restored or not. He didn't care, to be quite frank. He _did _care, however, that he had made Mystyk happy. "Oh Mystyk..." He finally worked up the nerve. No matter how many times he had said it, it was still hard... After all, she had slightly misunderstood him last time, he supposed. "Mystyk, I love you! I want to ask you to be my mate, but... It's only if you want to be mine." He nervously awaited her reply.

Laenyn looked at the cybunny. This was the body she was supposed to use? But... How? She had left the scroll at Kauvara's. "How am I supposed to do this exactly? Unless I go back to Kauvara's..." she trailed off.

**Tasia:**

"HEY!" Thereda pulled the nipter from the wocky "Nobody hurts by daughter! Say your sorry now, colt!"

"Why Mikasi, I'd love to," Mystyc said, and she ment it.

**TLT:**

The niptor continued wagging its tail, proud it had defeted such a dangerous advisary. The creature managed to pull off the petpet, then began rubbing his head and back furously. Gerlert snapped at a paw, but was grabbbed by an angry mare. She yelled at him in that strange inconprehensible language, then dropped him on the ground. He glared at her, then lept up deftly using his spring like muscles and slashed her across the face with a sharp claw. On his return to the earth, he slashed again across her chest, then landed like a gymnast on the ground. He lept up with a twirl and slashed across the startled uni's nose, then used it as a spring board. He landed on the now sleeping tan creature's back, and raced into the bushes. He ran around the scene, and jumped back into the small clearing from the other side, and stood on Labifron's back, ready to protect him from these strange monsters.

Labifron watched open mouthed as his petpet (still as big as he was) swiftly attacked a mare. The niptor managed three deep slashes, before leaping of the uni's nose and plunging into bushes, but not before running over the strange creature he had attacked before's back. The the grey petpet dissapeered, only to emerge right behind him, and then leaping on Labifron's back to balance precariously as Gerlert bared his teeth, hissed, and flashed his eyes at the new pets in front of them. Labifron's mind spun. It had happened so quickly, for most of the the half-fight the niptor was a blur. Watching him race around had made Labifron dizzy enough that he couldn't even mouth an apology. Not that it mattered, another voice broke into the scene.

Fwanta grumbled as she flew away from Neopia Central. Darn lab, she thought. Electric was a perfectly good colour. I liked it a lot. I don't really mind it changing my colour, but from an awesome one like electric to green? There is no justice in this world.

She spyed a large lake in the distance. She dove from her position just under the clouds, to hurtle through the air toward the lake. She dove into the lake at an alarming speed, then rocketed up. Her bad mood fell away with the water. She spun several times in the air to fling most of the water form her feathers. She spied activity on the far shoe of the lake, and flew over. Two lupes, a uni, and a wocky were near the shore. Fwanta grinned as she watched a grey blur jump up near the mare, and several stripes of blood appeared across her front. My kind of petpet, she thought.

She screamed loudly as the niptor perched on its apparant owner's back. It was as big at the lupe, and it was quite funny. The screech alerted the pets of her presence. She smirked, and landed among them.

"Whazzup?!" She half screamed, and made a gesture with her wing. All but two feathers were bent over, and one feather on each side extended. "Hang loose!" She yelled, and flopped over laughing. The kinds of Neopets were too much fun.

Giph stormed away. She was invisble as usual, and she wished she wasn't. She wanted everyone to see how mad she was and how they better not get in her way. She concentrated hard and managed to get herself back to her original tawny brown color. She tried to keep it up, but it was draining on her energy and Giph couldn't hold it up for long. "I hate being a ghost." She said aloud. She half expected something to come and talk to her, but she was greeted by only silence. She mumbled a string of profanities. She liked cursing. Nothing was more fun than watching the startled reactions on peoples faces. But she tended to keep it down around her brothers and most other people. She wasn't sure they couldn't punish ghosts, though she laughed at the idea in front of other people. She could never be sure...

**Tasia:**

The young colt- attacked her! She felt the claws dig into her nose, her back- Thereda couldn't help but screaming. It wasn't a bad little colt- it was a lupe. A horrible lupe. They were all lupes, no Kriahz and no Gipha. And here- a flying lupe! Probably one of that monster- Ally's stock.

"What have you done with my girls!" Thereda sobbed.

**Morgan:**

Ybbat looked curiously at the blur of grey that rushed around. Three red lines appeared on the mare's coat. "What's that pretty red stuff?" she asked innocently. She had never before seen blood. When the mare cried out, Ybbat was surprised. "You have a daughter? What does she look like?" Ybbat was curious, this was a really exciting day!

Mikasi was shocked beyond all belief. She had agreed. He felt like he couldn't move. Suddenly he remembered he needed a body first, so, when Morgan said to, he emerged and let her show him where to go.

Laenyn could not remember the spell for the life of her. It had been so long ago...

"I know it."

Laenyn spun around. Morgan was speaking clearly, with a solemn expression on her face.

"I can remember it."

"You ca--... But how?"

"I was watching you the whole time you wrote it. I can remember everything." Morgan said, looking Laenyn straight in the eye. "You go here, you go here, I draw a circle here..." Morgan was setting everything up, pushing people into place when necessary. She was strong when she needed to be, and even managed to get Laquinti into place. Eventually, she had set it up so Mikasi's ghost was on one side of a circle, opposite Laquinti. Morgan began to chant, and Laenyn gaped at her. "Auvlair nohtanken! Ei gool! Koorahnt flah! Koorahrant flah!" Morgan kept repeating this til it was all over. Then the world went dark...

Mikasi and Laquinti headed directly towards each other. At the center of the circle, there was a bright flash of light, and they collided. Laquinti's spirit was thrown free and entered Magik. Mikasi had a body! The body twsted and reformed to be his old body. Something was different though. He could hear! He wasn't deaf! He wasn't psychic any more, but so what?! Even if he never was able to disguise himself again, he was happy to have electric blue wings, grass green fur, and sun yellow eyes. Also, he had purple stars on his wings and red stripes on his cheeks. Just three of each on each side. He was happy no matter what he looked like at the moment, though.

"Mystyk! Oh, I love you so much!" he rushed over and touched her nose affectionately. "When will we become mates?" He was almost floating he was so happy. He kept his paws firmly on the ground, though. His wings wanted to fly, but he didn't care. He just stood beside Mystyk, flying in a different way. This was truly love.

Laenyn shook herself out of her daze when Morgan collapsed. What over Kreludor was going on?! She was so confused! She raced over to Morgan, ndging her to wake up. Morgan's eyes fluttered and she woke up.

"I'm getting stronger, aren't I? I didn't stay out cold for a full day even." Morgan smiled weakly. Her only friend was worried about her. She couldn't let her know her worries were for a good reason! Morgan needed to rest more, but she didn't care. "Cmon, Zonk, let's go." Morgan stood up on her shaking legs and began walking back to Kauvara's. Laenyn followed.

Morgan had called her Zonk! Why? Even though she looked like Zonk again, why did Morgan call her that? Laenyn shrugged to herself and followed her. She was ok! Laenyn didn't notice how much paler Morgan's fur was, how tired Morgan seemed, or how shaky Morgan was. She was just happy that she wasn't in mortal danger any more. Kauvara had already returned to her shop and had increased the security around the scroll. Anyone who went for it now would be in for a very nasty surprise.

**TLT:**

Fwanta glared at the neopets around her. They ignored her completely. "Hmph." She took off and flew away. "So much for them." She said to herself.

She peered down at the ground. She saw a human, chasing a gerlert, the actual thing, not just a grey niptor petpet. The human waved something in her hand, and the gerlert whimpered, and ran faster. Fwanta watched the scene with intrest. Finally, the human gave up and threw the object on the ground. The gerlert looked at her hesitantly, then both bounded toward each other. A few words were exchanged, and both ran off toward Neopia Central. Fwanta watched them leave, wondering briefly why they had been way out here, then dropped out of the sky to examine the object the human had dropped.

It was a strange object. One end was covered in a sticky swirling Fwanta didn't dare touch. The other was a wooden stick. Fwanta grabbed it by the obvious handle, and waved it around. Nothing happened. Fwanta peered closely at the object, and realized what it was.

"A paint brush..." She murmered. "LT said they are expensive. And not to use them. Hmmm... What if I use it on someone else?" Fwanta grinned at the idea. She knew paintbrushes changed the apperance of a pet, so it would be the ultimate annoyance. Fwanta grabbed the paintbrush in her foot, and took off to search for her victem.

**Tasia:**

She looked at the lupes- and for a moment the furry lupe who addressed- changed shape. It became a wocky, but then a little black foal "Kriahz! There you are! I hope those lupes didn't scare you too bad?"

He was beautiful, and the most brightest of colors, and he was alive. And, he could hear. Mystyc had expirianced what it was like not to hear in first person when Mikasi had joined her. How then, was it like to hear for the first time? Well, it wasn't her place to wonder.

Mystyc knew Mikasi didn't have his powers any more, and she was saddened. She wanted to make her own powers go away, but when she thought of this something inside told her she needed to hold on to them a little longer.

"Well," she said "I imagine mother wouldn't approve of us being mates now- normally for unis they have to be adults first," Mystyc shrugged "Oh no, Mother! She's probably worried sick! I have to get back!" she took off at a run- not even looking to see if Mikasi was behind her, and forgetting to thank the witch.

The Grey Faerie was weeping, yet she could not pull her eyes away from the scene. It happened to fast...

Suddenly, she felt very cold, as if a ghost were entering her. The cold was countered by warmth, such that it reminded the Grey Faerie of a mother's embrace. But- she was a faerie, she never had a mother. Finaly, there was a feeling of safety, and she heard words _I will always be with you.  
_  
"Laquinti?" but she knew she was saying her own name, for the cybunny and herself had become one "Oh, you never left me," it was bittersweet. Laquinti had been the only friend she ever had. She was like a mother to Magik. Now she was gone. She knew her Laquintis words were true: that she would fly again.

**Morgan:**

Mikasi took off after Mystyk. She did have cause to worry about her mother, he thought, because she had been gone for so long. 'I wonder if Mother misses me...?' he thought, a bit troubled. He had intended to forget all about Ally, but now that he had remembered... Had she forgotten? He felt a sick swoop in his stomach. Of course she hadn't... Right? He was a little panicky now. Suddenly he remembered Moya and Mosh. What of them? He was getting really panicky now. He took another look at Mystyk, and his stomach settled. He could find them on the way or afterwards. Sure, Mystyk couldn't get married now, but he could ask her mother... And his own. Now that he could speak aloud, he could finally talk to her. Sound was amazing! He had normal ears for a Lupe now, stronger than he had ever imagined. In second-person, all of the sounds had been distorted. Everything was clear as a bell now. It was more magical than his psychic abilities! He could even hear people behind him coming up without doing a constant mindsweep, which really makes you tired. He could find no words to describe it. He began to float a little, hearing the wind flow over his wings. He beamed. This was... He was with Mystyk, could hear, and it was a beautiful night! What could make it better? Nothing. This was... The word perfect fit so well. It was perfect. That was the only way to say it. He sighed happily and swayed gently on the breeze. He was dancing.

Morgan and Laenyn reached Kauvara's with little trouble. Morgan had tripped a surprising numbers of times, but Laenyn didn't want to embarrass her by commenting on it. Once inside Kauvara's, Morgan laid down heavily on a Kauvara's sofa. She was asleep before she was fully on the sofa. Laenyn assumed she was just tired after the journey, so she gently carried her to the guest room. Morgan curled up a little and made a little fuss, but was completely asleep by the time she was put on the bed. Laenyn curled up on the floor to sleep. She had a nightmare.

_It was dark outside. She and Morgan were in the middle of a swamp. Everything had a dark prescence in it. Morgan whimpered and Laenyn spun around to look at her. She was dying. Laenyn's heart rate jumped a few notches. Morgan was hurt terribly, jagged wounds were all over her! Why hadn't she noticed before?! Why hadn't she helped Morgan? What had happened. Fear overtook her. She looked down at herself. **She had blood on her muzzle. **_**  
**  
A shrill cry pierced the night. Laenyn stood up, shaking like a leaf. She was breathing heavily. Her heart was still racing. She gulped and wildly looked around the room. Self? Check. Furniture? Check. Mirror? No blood, check. Morgan? ...Morgan?! "WHERE'S MORGAN?!" Laenyn screamed. A lump on the bed moved a little. Morgan was so small theat Laenyn had mistaken her for a pillow.

"What's the matter?" Morgan asked worriedly. "Did something happen?"

Laenyn gulped and smacked her dry lips. She was covered in cold sweat. "Nuh-nothing. Just... Just a little nightmare. Yeah, a nightmare." she was trying desperately to reassure herself.

Morgan knew Laenyn didn't want to talk about it. "Oh. Okay, Zonk." she yawned and shifted position. "Night, then. Sleep well. Love ya, Zonk." She dropped back off to dream land shortly after.

"G'night Morgan, sweet dreams..." Laenyn whispered. "I love you too." They were more like sisters than Morgan's true sisters. Morgan was always full of surprises. Laenyn smiled to herself as she fell asleep. She actually had family. It was a nice feeling, she decided. She drifted off into a, thankfully, dream free slumber. It was a good thing Kauvara had sound-proofed all of the rooms so the explosions of new potions wuldn't wake anyone up.

Ybbat looked at the mare, confused but still happy. "Kriahz? What a pretty name! My name's Ybbat, what's yours?" She grinned. Those red streaks obviously weren't bad, just pretty. What could be bad? Nothing, that's what! She turned to the shocked pup. "You have a very sweet little creature there. Why did he make red streaks on that lady?" She cocked her head to one side. "Does he have a pee-bee? I've heard of those, they change colours." She nodded a few times for good measure and grinned again. These creatures hadn't run away yet! This was new! She just waited for their answers, enjoying the sunset and staring at the beautiful full moon. Kreludor was beautiful.

**TLT:**

The tan creature turned to look at Labifron. He closed his eyes and tried to get reoriented. Ybbat began talking to him, and he barely understood any of it.

"You have a very sweet little creature there. Why did he make red streaks on that lady? Does he have a pee-bee? I've heard of those, they change colours."

"A PB? Uh.... No... I don't think so at least." Labifron spoke slowly. The niptor growled next to him, warning Ybbat away. It hissed again, then lept without warning on to the tan thing. It grabbed an ear in its jaws as it perched on Ybbat's back. Why didn't these monsters leave them alone?

Fwanta flew over the plains looking for a victim. She laughed mischieviously. She spotted a white lupe below her. Perfect, she thought. Fwanta let off another loud, high pitched scream and dove toward the lupe.

**Morgan:**

"Oh. Okay!" Ybbat said cheerfully to the pup. Ybbat looked up at the grey creature. It was holding her ear in its mouth while perched on her back. It was very awkward. Ybbat just grinned. He was obviously trying to tell her he was hungry. She gently set him down again, trotted off for a moment, and returned with a bunch of apples and placed the before the creature proudly. She beamed and laid down on her belly. The grass was very soft. She soon fell asleep.

Ally, who had just begun to tell her pups how glad she was to see them for the umpteenth time, quickly stood over her children when she heard a loud scream. She looked up fearfully and saw a green flying creature plummeting toward her, a strange stick in it's hardened mouth. She kept her children safe from the attacker. What was about to happen?!

**Tasia:**

She came to the lake. For once, she was happy to be home. She saw a black stallion coming toward her. It took her a second to realize it was her father.

"Kri- Mystyc. Mystyc? I seems that is all I can say. Oh my- what became of your wings?"

Mystyc looked back. Her wings were gone- not even scars on her shoulders. Instead there was a patch of black- not her own color, but lighter and gray. It was Zhairk's color. It was as if Zhairk left her body but left his shoulders. The idea gave Mystyc chills. Mystyc didn't know what to say, but she didn't have to.

"That's not important right now. Mystyc, something is wrong with your mother. Come along!"

Mystyc bit her lip anxiously. She looked back to Mikasi then fell in place behind the stallion.

They found the red mare speaking with the lupes Jauck and Labifron- and a creature Mystyc had not seen alive. It was tan and furry. Mystyc's heart felt cold: Thereda was covered with blood "Mom! What happened to you!?"

"Why, that's your name honey!" Mystyc was confused, but it seemed Thereda didn't hear her. The mare continued "A beautiful name. I gave it to you. I thought it up in a dream. In the dream, a black angel came and whispered it in my ear. He was the most handsomest black lupe- but don't tell your father I said that!

"Of course, I love Gipha more than you. Nothing personal, Gipha used to be my friend. You- you are too weird! Changing your name, a deaf friend? Sometimes I forget your a uni!"

Mystyc didn't know what she was more insulted by- that Thereda said, quite bluntly, she didn't love her, or that she thought this creature was herself! She backed up but Trab was there.

Oh, that stupid stallion. What did he expect her to do.

"Mom!" Kriahz said louder.

The mare turned, but she put her ears down "Not another one of you! I told you all to get away from my girl!"

Her eyes filled with tears. She started away- slow at first, but faster as she gained speed.

**Morgan:**

Mikasi stared in disbelief and horror at Thereda. How could she be lke that?! What was wrong with her?! He followed Mystyk, maching her pace exactly. He was furious at Thereda, and couldn't even seem to pity her. She had hurt Mystyk! He wasn't going to atempt revenge, though, because it would only make matters worse. He called out to Mystyk "Mystyk! Wait! Let's just stay herefor a while... Running away is only temporar--" he cut himself off. That was going to make her feel worse. He wantedto stop, to rest, to think, but he didn't want Mystyk mad at him. He would do anything to avoid that! He shook his head and began flying. He suddenly noticed that Mystyk had no wings, so he lifted her up ad let her float for a moment before setting her down again. "Mystyk..." he whispered. He was confused and didn't know what to do. This was all happening so fast...

Morgan was having a dream...

_It was dark outside. She and Laenyn were in the middle of a swamp. Everything had a dark prescence in it. Laenyn, not Zonk but Laenyn, was turning toward hr, a vicious gleam in her eye. She bit Morgan, ripping her skin jaggedly. Morgan whimpered, and Laenyn changed. Zonk appeared. She looked at her in a terrified way,then looked at her mouth. It was dripping with Morgan's blood. Zonk howled toward Kreludor, not understanding. It wasn't Zonk, it was Laenyn! The howl cut through her, Zonk was sad! Morgan limped over to her and rubbed her nose against Zonk's. All of a sudden, Zonk was replaced by Laenyn... All that Morgan felt after that was falling and pain...  
_  
Zonk's eyes snapped open. Morgan had fallen out of bed. She was laying on th ground limply, moaning. Zonk nudged her. Morgan was unresponsive. Morgan was alive, but someting was terribly wrong. Zonk lifted Moran's eyelids. They were blank and white. Zonk screamed and ran for Kauvara.

Morgan could not escape the falling. She had failed! Zonk had been destroyed! Laenyn had taken her body! What could she do now?! Was there anything left for her besides falling...? She waited for Zonk to come to her rescue. That was all she could do. Fall and wait. Possibly forever, but she would wait. She was sure she would be ok if Zonk was. She was just so tired...

**Tasia:**

She said "Mikasi, do I look different from myself?"

'Of course I don't,' she thought 'not much different than that hairball!' but she waited.

**TLT:**

Fwanta flew above the lupes. The white one looked up, worried, and Fwanta took her chance.She dove down and ran the gooey end of the paintbrush across the lupes back. She flew up, and dove again, dripping blue and white swirls on the lupes back and sides. Fwanta laughed mischieviously as she did this. She knew LT would just about kill her for wasting something she could sell for so much, yet it was worth it to see the lupe.

Very gazed at his reflection in the water. The headache had subsided slightly, and his thirst seemed to have been abated after several long swallows. His white muzzle was stained red, and the rest of his body was a drity white form sleeping on the ground. Very plunged into the shallow pond and worked the dirt form his coat. His rubbed his mouth vigorously against a submerged foreleg, and managed to get most of the red juice off. Once his coats was again sparkling white, and his mane and tail had been combed satisfactorily, he began rubbing his horn on a wet rock, until it too gleamed even in the shade. But he didn't stop then, he continued sharpening it to a fine point. As the gold wore away slowly, the horn underneath glowed brightly. He continued until his horn was sharper than ever, and cast a warm golden glow around his face. Very stared at the glowing gold, and Habernill just about fell over laughing at the cross eyed look on his face. Very grinned sheepishly at her.

"You are very, very, VeryVain." Habernill said, and this time she did fall over laughing, squirming in the dirt while very stared at her with a look on his face somewehre between anger, amusment, and embaressment. Habernill continued rolling on the ground until she was covered with dirt, and the brown patches were hidden among dirt rather than against bright white. "Good for the bugs." She said, and stifled her laughter. Very's face was contorted between disgust and astonishment now, and Habernill laughed until her chest hurt.

**Morgan:**

Mikasi took a good look at Mystyk. "Only your wings are gone , Mystyk. I just don't get it. Forget it. When... When will you be my mate?" He couldn't stop himself from blurtig that out. He was so curious! He momentarily forgot his anger while staring in awe of Mystyk. Her voice was music to his ears, and he wished to hear it again terribly.

Ally looked at herself, shocked. She wa cloud coloured! What would Wuff think?! Her pups came out from under her and gawked.

Nami looked at her mother's beautiful new fur colour. "Mother... It's gorgeous!"

Nagrom stared at her mom's coat, jaw hanging. "Woah... S'purdy-ful Momma!"

Moya admired her mommy's new look. "Mommy... You're beautiful!"

Ally listened to her pups praise, then turned to the creature. "I know I should kill you for that, but since my pups are here and seem to like this... I guess I'll just say thank you and go try and explain this to my mate." She glared at the green creature. Her curiosity got the better of her. "What over Kreludor ARE you, anyway?"

**TLT:**

"Moi?" Fwanta pointed at herself with a feather. "Your worst nightmare, ma'am." She said, and flew off laughing.

**Tasia:**

Shiko was pacing in front of the den Pehanoie and he shared. His paws made a track in the snow. He heard his name "Sheek,"

Were they here?!? "Yes honey?"

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

Shiko sighed. He padded away from his den. At first he thought he'd chat with Wuff, but he decided against it. He needed some time on his own.

"Shiko! Shiko, is that really you?"

He looked up. A black uni had his head up and was smiling kindly at Shiko "Komoshiko!"

"Trab! What are you doing here?"

The stallion laughed- a full laugh "I live here, of course!"

"Oh, with _these _unis?" of course he had. There wasn't another herd so near.

"Yes, yes, of course! Well Shiko, how has your life been treating you?"

"Oh, wonderful!" and he meant it. The lupe went in to detail about falling in love with Pehanoie, and then how Pehanoie had changed herself into an orange lupe "And just this moment she's having our pups. Isn't it wonderful!"

"You must be so proud!"

"I am, I am. So, what have you been up to?"

Trab's look became darker "Not as great," he told how Gipha had left and Mystyc (for Trab could not manage to speak the word Kriahz any more) disappeared. The young foal returned- but to late to save her mother from an insanity "She's still not snapped out of it."

"And what of your eldest?"

"She told me she was leaving, and I allowed it. We have not heard of her since." he said something else, but it was not spoken.

"Maybe she found a nice stallion, and she has foals now."

"She would still be carrying," Trab corrected "And our kind never have more than two at the same time." then he looked scared "Oh boy, I hope she's not carrying!"

Shiko wasn't really listening "Oh, Noe!" he began back toward the pack territory. As Trab watched Shiko shrink into the distance, he chuckled.

**Uni:**

Orior's wings carried her with amazing ease through the sky. Not a noise echoed as the Uni flapped those grandiose wings: if she had been Invisible and had no shadow, no one would have known that she was there.  
Lady Osiri's note carried a message saying that the North-Western herds needed her help. Why, they didn't inform her; but Orior was a powerfully magical mare, her ancestors being pure-blood Lost Desert Unis.

When Orior was born, she was wingless. Not a single feather was attached to her shoulders. Nevertheless, her parents loved her, so one day, a Light Faerie came and blessed her with the most beautiful pair of wings anyone has ever seen. From that day on, she was called Orior, _to raise_. Indeed, she could raise higher than any other living creature in Neopia.

Within seconds, Orior has come to a halt in the lush grass of the Endless Plains. Her speed was also legendary. She neighed softly, and a gust of wind responded to her, blowing in the direction to take to find the herd.  
Orior mentally thanked the wind, and arose again, taking the right direction. Soon, the Uni was hovering over a group of trees, and was looking silently over the many mares.

Orior has never seen Unis of these colours before; brown, blue, red, yellow, green, white, palomino, spotted, pink, purple, rainbow, silver, shadow ... but the most impressive was an enormous golden male, who looked both kind and important. Orior had the impression that the stallion was the only one who could hear her, even if she didn't make the slightest sound.  
As she turned her head, the mare let out a gasp of admiration.

A magnificent young filly stood beside a white mare; her coat was of a white so dazzling that the purest snow would have looked grey beside her; her eyes were of the purest and freshest blue; her mane and tail were shining and of the palest sky-blue; her horn and hooves gleamed in a kind of intimidating way; but her wings were the most spectacular of all: big Faerie wings, filled with the softest pastel colours and glittering in millions of colours under the sun.

"May I help you, Orior of Learhaeru?"

It was the huge golden stallion. He had spread his enormous wings and was hovering before her.

"Welcome to the North-Western Herds of the Endless Plains. I am Lead Stallion of this herd, and my name is Lumino, the Creator of Illusions."

"_Lumino of Sauvagiae Valley? _Oh, good lord; Sir, I have heard most highly of you."

"I am afraid that my life is not merely a book to be read, My Lady," Lumino bowed very majestically before the mare, "however, Lady Orior is also famous in her own way; every North-Western Herd is protected by a Harmony, a tremendously powerful creature that guards the balance of the Elements. Our Harmony, Delta of the Endless Plains, has informed us of your arrival, Mistress of the Winds."

"I am honoured, Sir, to hear that a Harmony knows my name."

"So, I guess that you'll now become one of us; let me present you my family: the Lead Mare, Fratylia; our daughter, Orora and her mate, Gradyti; and the granddaughter who is left: Shagya, Delta's sister."

Orior looked, astonished, as the beautiful Uni whom she was comtemplation approached, a smile lighting her radiant face. Finally, she understood why Delta has called her ...

**Tasia:**

There were four pups. Their fur was little and far between, but color shone through.

The first pup Noe introduced Shiko to was a gray green female "Falara." Noe spoke.

"Your- brother!" Shiko said.

The orange lupe nodded, and went to the next child. She was pale blue. Noe shrugged.

Shiko looked at her long and hard. Nothing came to him. "We'll figure something out." he told Noe.

Noe nodded, and brought the next pup foreward. He had hints of crimson red "Brua."

Shiko nodded.

Noe looked forelorn as she revealed the last pup. It seemed stronger than it's sisters, standing up even at the it's young age, and Shiko saw why: it was a lupe from the chest up, but it's charcoal gray legs were long and twig like. At the end, were hooves. A blind and deaf charcoal gray head looked around and made little eh-eh-eh sounds- yet Shiko saw that the backbone had to come from it's mother also, for it was so strong for the age.

"This is my fault." Noe said bluntly.

"No my dear. Look, all of your our pups turned out fine and, well, look how strong he is!"

But Noe didn't hear him "A uniphin should never have kin!"

"But you're not a uniphin anymore. You're a lupe. A beautiful lupe. And so are your pups. All of them."

"Fine," Noe said "but his name is _Frailik._"

Shiko didn't ask what word that was in the language of the ancient unis.

**TLT:**

Jerad lay in the dark, looking at his pack. He had his pack hiearchy set up perfectly. He was alpha, a dark red male was his beta, and light blue female was the delta. He had taken an eye to a small golden lupe who hung back most of the time, but was an excellent hunter. Jerad still mourned over the loss of his mate, but he neednt go on forever alone.

Stamsha, as she was called, led the hunt, with the red male close behind. She wasn't anything like Kwanita had been, but she was still a remarkable hunter, though she had very few leadership qualities. She tended to be rather rude and blunt, and most of the lupes were afraid of her, even though she was usually timid out of the hunt. And because they were afraid of her, they followed out of fear rather than obediance. Not the best method of control.

Keen, the beta, however, was a remarkable leader. He was friends with the entire pack. He was kind, and reprimanded only slightly, without violence. He would be a threat to Jerad's dominance, but he wasn't worried. Keen was inexpierenced, and too kind for a good leader. Keen was a good beta however, and also an excellant hunter. He had employed a method of dividing the lupes into three groups of four. Stamsha led the first group, he led the second, and Jerad, because of his expierence, led the third. Jerad knew he wouldn't last long, he was growing older and manning most of the pack out of respect instead of strength. Kwanita, still a zombie, and Hydee ((OOC: Below))

Gwib was ready to step in at any moment though. The delta of the pack, her soft blue fur had first drawn Jerad's eye to her, but she was already taken by another male. She was intellegent, quick to analyze everything and state her opinon without fear of critisisam. Jerad had been corrected several times by her, and while he was flushed with rage at first, he had become use to it. She meant no harm, and was almost always right. However, she had a temper that had to be kept under control, and almost no drive to be on top. She wouldn't even be the delta if Jerad hadn't forced it upon her.

Bean was a small grey lupe who was also a good hunter. He was very intelligent, and made good decisions, but his youth and young size kept him from being on top.

Hydii, the optimist, was a bright, solid blue ((OOC: Blue like the blue gerlert)). She deplored hunting, and even eating meat, but she was essential for the pack's up beat attitude. She would sit by the side lines, or occasionally run next to the pack as they hunted, and shout compliments that kept the pack positive even after a failed hunt.

Hyde, Hydii's brother but exact opposite, was a surly white male. He was the mate of Gwib and a good hunter. He wasn't the best, but he kept the other lupes in his section in line, and his brute strength brought down many kaus that would have escaped toher wise. However, he was slow witted, and made mistakes occasionally, letting even easy prey escape because he made a simple error.

Jent was the son of Hyde and Gwib. He was white like his father, and had the smae ill tempered attitude. He had some of his mother's intelligence though, and that kept him in line, though Jerad could tell he longed to be in control of the pack. Jerad didn't allow any insubordintation, and had nearly killed Hyde after he said something about him leading. Jent knew not to mess with him and kept his dreams of domination to himself.

Gyde and Gybe are twins of Hyde and Gwib. They are a light blue, and though it was inherited from their mother, they did not get her intelligence. They are as smart as two rocks, and are only muscle. They are even less smart than their father, and spend most of the time cracking dumb jokes with each other. Jerad valued them the least out of his pack, but they provided more brute force that was essential for hunting.

((OOC: Three left... There are fourteen in total in the pack, Jerad, Anita, and the other twelve... Umm... ))

Ebony was abandoned as a pup, surviving on her own wit. She is slightly retarded ((OOC: Literally)) from lack of food, but still perfectly capable of hunting. Her speach is slow and slurred, but she is quick and agile, and ready to obey orders.

Haytin is a submissive male, good at everything, excelling in nothing. 'Nuff said.

Ubej is a strange female. She keeps out of trouble, but is constantly examining her surroundings. She is a good hunter when she wants to be but she can also be a drag and ruin the hunt.

**Tasia:**

Mystyc was walking with the wiged lupe and laughing. Trab watched for a few moments, then called "Mystyc!"

The black filly had her ears on end, and ran to her father "Yes?"

"That friend of yours, that Mikasi?"

"Yes,"

"Don't you think you should be playing with other unis?"

Mystyc blinked "But dad, Mikasi is a uni. Well, he's half uni."

"No, my dear. He's a lupe with wings. There are these things...Pain bushes.."

"_Paint brushes! _And no, he's half uni. Look, his mother, Ally used to be uni."

"That's not right. As your mother informed me, the uni Ally disappeared long before we knew of the lupe Ally."

"Well, she became a nomad- trailing the heals of the pack that was here before, and her love, Wuff."

Trab laughed "Oh honey, you have such a wonderful imagination!"

Mystyc groaned. She would get no where like this. Trab said "Mystyc, I forbid you from playing with that lupe."

Mystyc blinked "Excuse me? You can't do-"

"Mystyc I'm your father!"

"But that's not-"

"Mystyc, lupes _eat_ unis."

"He's a uni/lupe!" Mystyc yelled "And his pack doesn't eat unis!"

Trab groaned "Mystyc, you can't breed instincts like that out of a creature. He may be your friend today, but tomarrow he might be your enemy."

Mystyc listened, and when he was done she said "You're wrong."

"Excuse me?"

"You're wrong. Mikasi is my friend. He loves me. He really loves me. And I love him. And we're going to be mates."

Trab was blown away, and when he recovered his daughter and the pup were nowhere in sight.

Noe watched her wonderful family.

They could both tell the pup Brua was desdined for greatness. He had big feet and claws and a strong muzzle. Sometimes Shiko couldn't believe the child was his but Noe said she wasn't surprised.

The pale blue pup was definately the leader. She had a fighter spirit and was passionate, and Shiko had chosen the name Allia after the alpha female Ally.

Falara was compassionate, was the only one to ever play with Frailik. She didn't like Bru and Allia very much, but did whatever Bru commanded out of fear.

Frailik stood head and shoulders over his siblings, but he was weak. Bru knew the unstable places in his long legs, and enjoyed making Frailik fall over. When this happened Falara forgot her friendship with Frailik and joined with Bru. Usually Allia stopped them both from picking on the pup, but that did not mean she liked him.

**Morgan:**

Ally stared at the strange creature that flew off. _My worst night nightmare? _She shuddered. What was Wuff going to say?! She and the pups had finally returned.

Moya flew towards Wuff, screaming "DADDY DADDY DADDY!" the entire way.

Nagrom raced after her in a zigzaggy spinny wobbly crazy kind of run, hollering "PAPA PAPA PAPA PAPA! WE GOTS A SPRISE FOR YUHZ!"

Nami glided smoothly toward Wuff. Smoothly doesn't mean slowly. She was going faster than Moya even! "FAAAAAAAAATHEEEEEEEEEERRRRR!"

Ally walked over to Wuff, who was receiving the same welcome as she had, slowly. She was unsure. "Wuff?"

Wuff turned to face her and he looked surprised, but his eyes softened. "So, Ally. New look? Didja fall in the sky?" He grinned and Ally ran up to him. "Welcome back, guys. Welcome back."

Mikasi was furious with Trab at first, but when Mystyk stood up for him... He was blown away. She had told her father they were going to be mates. Mikasi was floating in bliss. This was... Again, perfect. A question burned in his throat. He had to ask! But curiousity killed the Kougra... But satifaction brought it back! "My--Mystyk... When?" That was all he could say as he followed her. That was the question. His stomach was full of knots! He was scared. Of what, he was unsure, but he knew fear. He had met it when he had met Laenyn. There was something wrong with her.

Zonk paced the floor nervously. What was going on? Her eyes kept darting toward the clock, watching the seconds tick by like hours. Was Morgan ok? She was scared. What had happened to h-- A voice in the back of her head started up.

_Ahh... Zonk. You've returned. Why did you try to kill Morgan, hmm? If I hadn't taken over again... _

What do you mean?! I didn't do a thing to Mor--

Ahh, Zonk, but you did... I am Laenyn, and you are Zonk. I am good, you are evil. Morgan can tell how bad you are... Haven't you seen it yourself?

B-b-but I thought... No! It just can't be!

But it is Zonk, it is! You need to get far far away from Morgan... I can't let you hurt my little sister.

**WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY YOUR LITTLE SISTER?!?! **

Ahhh... What a violent one you are. Morgan is definately in danger around you-but, can't you remember? You tried to kill her in her sleep... Remember your dream Zonk?

Zonk remained silent. _How could she forget? _

I thought you would. While you are in **my **body, you have prophetic powers... Leave the body and Morgan will be safe.

But that means...

Death? Yes, it does, but didn't you say you'd give your life for hers? Oh wait, you must've meant that you would give your life to end hers... Should've known that...

No! I would die for Morgan! What do I need to d-- She was cut off. Morgan was screaming in the other room. Screaming the word no. Zonk's eyes widened and she raced in.

Morgan was flailing, still screaming. Her dream was getting worse.

_The darkness had changed, though the pain remained. The darkness was full of teeth and eyes, all gleaming evilly. Laenyn's teeth and eyes. Laenyn's teeth cutting through her. She knew it looked like Zonk's teeth and eyes, but there something wrong. The eyes were overflowing with hatred and disgust. It couldn't be Zonk! NOOOOOOO! NO NO NOOOOOOOOO!! HEEEEEEELLLLLPPP!!!! ZOOOOOOOOONK!!! NOOOOOOO!! She tried to break free. She had to escape! But there was no escaping the darkness. It overwhelmed her, the teeth growing fiercer and the eyes more hateful. Then... She heard... What was it? _

Zonk had sat down beside Morgan, and couldn't think of anything to do. She was torn. Something in her, buried deep, was telling her to sing, but something bigger... More powerful said it would hurt her. _What should she do?! _Her mouth opened and a strange song came out. It was as though her weaker side had taken over.

"I've spent several weeks in sadness,  
My heart starts to sigh,  
All I want is to die,  
How long until I cry?

I've spent several months in sadness,  
My soul seems to sigh,  
All I want is to die,  
Why can I not cry?

Now I've spent several years in sadness,  
I cannot seem to cry,  
All I want is to die,  
Why am I still alive?

I'm curious 'bout that sadness,  
So I look deep inside,  
But I get trapped within it,  
And there is nowhere I can hide.

I'm searching through that sadness,  
Bleak and dreary blue,  
I've found why I am still alive,  
A tiny spark of light, hidden 'mong the blue.

I'm gawking at the spark,  
The savior of my life,  
The thing that kept me going through all the strife,  
"Why me of all people?" I whisper, holding close my light.

My light shines brighter than the sun,  
In the sky of blue,  
What is my light, you wonder?  
Why, my friend, it's you."

Zonk was shocked. What was she singing? Where was it coming from?! Her eyes widened and she turned to Morgan.

Morgan's dream.

_It's... That's Zonk! She's ok! The darkness was lightening to blue, a sad shade of it, foggy, dirty, and pale. But there, far over there, was a tiny spot of yellow shining out past everything. Morgan swam towards it reaching out with her paw. She touched it and pulled it close to her. "I miss Zonk..." she whispered, a tear on her cheek, glimmering in the candlelight of her bedroom. _What... Her BEDROOM? She was back! She and Zonk hugged, but Zonk broke away. No... _Laenyn _broke away. There was pure terror in Morgan's eyes. "No..." she breathed, shaking and cowering. Zonk watched as though she were in control of the body. Which she thought she was.

Morgan... No... I need to go... She needs to be safe! She turned to Laenyn What do I need to do? Laenyn was sitting in a corner of Zonk's mind, obscured by shadow. Had she been in the light, Zonk would've noticed the evil smirk on her face.

_You need to leave Morgan and return my body to me... There is, however, a price... A cost for the safety of my little sister. You._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Excuse me, I'm very sorry that I didn't realize this sooner, but there were supposed to be lines dividing all of the various people and the scenes within. For some reason I can't quite fathom... It didn't work. u.u" I'm sorry!!**

**Tasia:**

Mystyc hesitated. Mikasi had asked her so many times, and Mystyc had craftily changed the subject. She closed her eyes "Soon. But not yet."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh course I can watch your daughter." the pale green mare smiled kindly at Trab. She was about as old as the stallion. A widow and sterile, her mate had fallen to lupes when Gipha was still suckling.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you very much!" he found his daughter, still talking to the winged lupe "Mystyc, I'm going on away for the night. Don't worry- I will be back tomarrow! In the mean time, I'll leave you with Ashdii."

Mystyc looked up at the mare. Her father had been spending so much time with her lately- not laughing, solemn. However, since what happened to her mother, she especially didn't want to share her father with anyone. "Why do you had to leave?" Mystyc asked.

"Oh, just some business involving Mikasi there. Now, you be a good girl and go to bed when Ash tells you to. Now give me a nuzzle!"

So Mystyc and Trab exchanged something between a hug and a kiss, and the black uni left the herd.

"Do you want to be my dad's mate?" Mystyc asked quite bluntly.

"What? Oh dear, you have the wrong message. Your father and I are friends. And your mother is still alive. I couldn't be his mate."

"Good. Because I mom _will _recover, and if she finds out you've messing around with my father, she will be mad!"

Ashdii chuckled wryly "What an imagination."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trab couldn't help feeling apprihentious as he came to the packs territory, but a pretty red lupe approached him "Can I help you sir?"

"I need to see the alpha female Ally."

"She just returned. I'll bring you to her."

So the red lupe led Trab to where the cloud lupe was greated by a black male- probably her mate. There were three pups- winged lupes. "I say," Trab began, completely forgetting his manners "How did these pups get wings?"

**&&&**

**Morgan:**

Ally was shocked by the rudeness of the Uni, but she shrugged it off. "M pups have wings because I use to be a Uni. I became a Lupe when Kauvara gave me a potion. My pups wings are there because they are half Uni... As all of my pups were... Only these remain" Her eyes clouded over as she muttered their names one by one until she came to Wakarimasen. "Waka- Wakari- I cannot say his name! Only the name Mikasi comes... But he died recently... Why are you nervous? Our pack will never eat Uni meat so long as I live. Explain yourslf now, though, I do wish to know why a Uni who did not seem to know that we are vegetarian came simply to ask abot the last of my pups. Come come!"

"Yeah! Why'dja ask Momma 'bout us?" Nagrom was curious.

"Good sir, why have you intruded on our happy moment when the entire faily, mother, father, and we the children had fnally gotten back together?" Nami was annoyed.

"Mister? Why did you ask Mommy about our shiny wings?" Moya was curious, but not accusitive.

"Listen to my mate and reply!" Wuff growled, standing in front of Ally now to protect her.

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

Trab knew he was in hot water, yet he was interrested now and he forgot to apologize "Mikasi? But he's not dead- he's courting my daughter! But- he changed his name? How odd. You are truely Ally the uni? I'm sorry to intrude on you ma'am, I'm concerned about my daughter's safety." it was amazing, this lupe was confirming everything Mystyc had told him!

He thought, well, if Mikasi was half uni, that wasn't so bad, was it? He watched the black lupe out of the corner of his eye.

**&&&**

**TLT:**

Jerad sighed contentedly. His pack was pretty good. It may have even been better than his first one. He rolled over and drifted asleep in the dwindling light, stars shining brightly above him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Very glared at Habernill. "Mares..." He muttered and began looking for a suitable branch to use as a brush for his mane. He sighed, remembering the excellent grooming supplies in Neopia Central. Shampoo, conditioner, brushes, soap, combs, ribbons, make-up, toothbrushes, every thing you could possibly need. Very stared in disgust at the branch he selected, but shrugged and brushed his coat again, carefully picking out burs. His coat was almost perfect, but he needed something to distract him from the luaghing Habernill. His face was flushed with embarresment and anger, yet he just wanted to go stand by her and talk, listening to her newest accent, a silky smooth voice with a slight southern twang. But instead, he continued brushing his spotless white coat, smoothing every hair into place.

Habernill watched him silently. She smiled, and felt her chest swell with a new emotion. Pride, she thought at first, but corrected herself. Love.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stamsha the lupe looked at the sleeping Jerad. Her face was contorted with disgust. She was young, but still an adult. She knew what he was up too, letting her eat before him, treating her with mush more kindness than any of the other lupes, and she hated it. She wanted to be valued as a hunter, not the pack's alpha Female. Not to mention her curse, that she carried with her, never telling a soul. She was in fact, a lupe from Neopia Central, one of those strange clones that mass produced for the humans of Neopia. And even there, she handt ben normal. Her small size was from the fact that she didn't start as a lupe. She had begun life as a jub jub, leaving her 2/3 the size of most other lupes. As if being a ball of fur wasn't enough, she had been forced to endure labbing for months. She had turned lupe, then green, then yellow, when the human who controlled her left Neopia. He never came back, leaving poor Stamsha starving in their NeoHome. She finally escaped, and came out here. She practiced for months, hunting and trapping prey, figuring out complex patterns of hunting, and more. Her owner hadn't been so bad. He ahd read her many many books, and she had been one of the tops pets for the book club, and she used her intellegence to its max.

She stared at the dark form, sleeping silently, before walking away. This was her first pack. She would ignore that obnoxcous leader, and if it came worse to worse, she would tell him the truth. She would never have pups. See what he thought of that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Giph wandered in the plains, invisble as always. Her anger had dissapated, and she wanted something to do. Some mischief maybe. She looked around the dark, and began heading toward where the sun had last been seen. She knew that this was where Jerad's pack lay, but she coulndt help it. She wanted to see her mother. Soon, her ghost body never tiring, Giph approached the sleeping lupe pack. A single golden female sat on guard, her thoughts obviously elsewhere, and Giph was invisble besides. Giph looked around. She spotted the periwinkle form, laying on the ground near a dark looking lupe, pitch black in the night. Giph approached carefully, tears welling in her eyes, her heart pounding her chest. She stepped closer, expecting the lupes all to jump up and attack her. But no, she was silent, her beating heart and deep breaths audibly only to her ears. She stepped closer still, and examined her poor mother.

**&&&**

**Morgan:**

Ally was shocked. Her head was spinning! Her son... Alive?! No... Surely not! This Uni was mocking her! "Quit it. My son died, don't taunt me about it. I knew that, when he died, he died to save someone. There would be no other way he could die. He was murdered by a pup that I took in. A foster. She brutually--" She broke over, regained her composure, and went on, "Murdered my only pup from my first litter, the rest of which were struck down by disease. I miss him greatly... By the way, my son was pue white, even his wings, and he had pink eyes. He smelled like the air after a thunderstorm. Is that... The half breed pup that you met?" There was a tiny sliver o hope in her voice. Maybe... "Oh yes, he was deaf as well. Please... No matter who this pup is... Bring him here. By the way, if you're just worried for your daughter, don't. But bring him here and I'll ask him questions to see if he is truly my son. He did have the power to change shape..." The hope was held onto by a thread.

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

The lupe kept on talking, and the more she did the more Trab was sure the Mikasi was not her son. White and deaf, there was no way. Trab considered saying Mikasi was a common name, but this mother was in so much distress. "As you wish, Madam."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy!" Mystyc ran to her father. She wanted to tell him how terrible Ashdii had been- but it would be a lie. Ashdii wasn't terrible. She was very nice.

"Mystyc, my darling!" he spotted Mikasi a little ways away. He thought, no way he was that alpha's son. But, he had promised "Mikasi," he said "I've spoken to someone. And they want to see you."

Mystyc, confused asked "Who is it?"

**&&&**

**Morgan:**

Mikasi looked at Trab nervously. "Who is it?" He sniffed the air. "M-mother? Did you speak with my mother? Her name is Ally... She is white and is the Alpha Female of the vegetarian Lupe pack. I need to go tell her everything that's ha--" He cut himself off, terrfied. He sniffed in deeply again. "Dear Moya, I can smell my own dead body! Mystyk! She must think I'm dead! I need to go to her, please come too! I want you to meet my mother!" He gave her a pleading look before taking off. He went slow enough for her to keep upbehind him, but he forgot to check. If Mystyk's ,mother had turned into... That from just being afraid of what had happened to her, what state would his mothe have gon intoi after seeing his mangled body?! He remembered Hod, who killed almost all of his pack after his son had died. What had happened?! He saw Wuff... With a strange cloud coloured Lupess. Mikasi's mouth went dry. Where was his mother?!

**&&&**

**TLT:**

Giph walked closer to her mother. The pweriwinkle fur was matted with dirt, blood, and had several bare patches through out. Where there was fur, it was sparse and filthy. Giph stopped in her tracks. She hadn't realized...

The hatred welled up in her chest. With a soundless snarl, Giph spun around and leaped at the near black lupe lying on the grass. Even though giph was standing on him, he showed no sign of noticing her. Giph grimaced and swore. She couldn't hurt him physically, but there were some advantages of being a psychic ghost...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Very had stopped preening and primping enough for Habernill to break through, she immediatly spoke. "

"Very..." She said, her voice trailing.

He looked at her in puzzlement. She offered no explanation, simply examining his face, rooting it deep in her memory.

When she did speak, it was a few, simple, elegant sounding words. They sounded foreign, and Very knew nothing of what they meant. He looked at her curiously, and she began grazing, avoiding his gaze.

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

The pup near admitted Ally was his mother! But- they had been wrong. Mikasi was not white- _certainly _not, and Ally niether was white. Maybe they were colorblind, and didn't know it?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mystyc ran after Mikasi, worried about him.

**&&&**

**Uni:**

Orior ripped the grass from the ground and chewed contently. She had never tasted grass so fresh and sweet before, but was surprised that the North-Western Unis ate strange fruits that she had never touched; grapes, peaches, apples ... while she ate Ummagines and Tchea fruits!

The weather was fresh and warm here, nothing like the heat of the Lost Desert. The mare sighed, _This will be a good holiday ... _

**&&&**

**TLT:**

Jerad twisted in his sleep. He hadn't had such a vivid nightmare in such a long time...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nill?" Very asked. Habernill continued grazing, but he could tell she was suppressing a smile. "Habernill..." His voiced trailed, his irritablity obvious. She looked up at him this time, and winked, before grazing a bit more. Very groaned, but by now the grass was starting to look good, and he began grazing himself, gently pulling up the tender shoots of grass.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Labifron tried to regain his senses. He had his orientation finally, and he stood up wearily. There was that mare, and the strange Ybbat creature had fallen asleep. The green flying creature had gone away as well. Gerlert stood precariously on Labifron's back, his tail swaying from side to side to keep him balanced as the lupe stood up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jerad was standing next to a lovely blue grey lupe. She smiled at him. He moved closer to her. She looked at him with wisdom, and smiled wider. She winked, and suddenly the world turned to chaos. Jerad found himself transported, as dreams are wont to do, in the middle of the scene. The shouting had stopped. Jerad saw a small blue female, very simular to the lupe he had just been with. The small lupe stood over a limp black form. He knew who it was.

The world around Jerad began to spin. He heard the shouting again, but this time it was higher pitched, and faster. Jerad could barely make out shapes in the spinning world. They movved back wards. Only the scene in front of him remained clear. He saw his son leap back into the air, and the jaws of the female come away from his neck. He saw his son stand on all fours for a second, then raise up on his hind legs, and then stand again. The two lupes were facing each other now, talking in high pitched, inaudible voices. Jerad knew what he was watching. The fast-rewind version of his son's death. His heart fell. He knew Kwanita had always been an excellent hunter, and thus, killer, but he had always envisioned the murder of his son being more extravagant, the two lupes fighting, and Kwanita winning by only a hair. He had hoped his son had put up more of a fight. But this...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Giph smiled as she saw Jerad twist and turn in his sleep. It had been simple enough. She looked into his memorys and took the worst on that she saw. Then she glanced into Anita's mind to get the details. She made it as truthful as possible, for the truth was worse than anything Giph couldve made up on her own. So as his whines of fear grew louder, so did Giph'a laughter. The old bastard finally got what he deserved.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The world slowed. Jerad begged it to go on. It was terrible to see the death of his son backwards, but Jerad thought he would go crazy if he had to see it in real time. The swirling came to a stop, against Jerad's pleas.

The two lupes were talking in low tones. Jerad heard nothing until the lupe he knew as Kwanita yelled out a forceful "NO!".

Then Jerad saw again, His son rise up and then land back on his feet. He was obviously angry, and it was a show of power. The black lupe said "Yes!" in defiance, and then, without a word, Kwanita lunged forward and ripped open his throat. He collapsed on the ground.

The world spun around Jerad again. He saw the scene plaid over and over again, each time the speak of the two lupes growing louder, until he finally heard what his son had said. At that, he yelled himself, and awoke to find his fur drenched in cold sweat, panting heavily.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Giph laughed at the fool lupe. He was panting, looking to find the cause of his distress. Giph walked away giggling, even after she passed her mother and her terrible condition. It had been simple to plant the memories of the dream throughout his mind. Every space of his brain devoted to memory that wasn't already used was filled with the dream. They would be replaced, as he remembered new things, but they still consisted of more than half his memory capacity. Even when she or her brothers were there, probability assured that the random firings of nuerons that usually caused dreams would be mostly in the memory of the dream. That meant Jerad would have this dream more often than all others, and that during the day, the memory of it would be easily tripped.

Ahh the simple minds of fools, Giph thought, as she began running tirelessly through the plain, not paying attention to where she was headed.

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

Fay noticed a distraught looking pup in the pack territory, followed closely by a black foal and the black stallion who was there earlier. She approached them "Welcome to our home! Do you need anything?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mystyc noticed the red lupe, but her mind was elsewhere. She had a strange dream the previous night. The dream was of a different reality. She seemed to remember Laquinti the cybunny was still alive, but Laquinti the faerie didn't exist. The yellow pup Morgan and the lupe Zonk were there, but there wasn't the witch Laenyn. Mystyc also remembered two strange pets which walked on two legs, and a mission to find a killer.

The strangest, though, was that Mikasi never existed. And Mystyc was Kriahz, and in dire shape. She was jumpy and would switch from depressed to extasy in a few seconds. It was as if, she wasn't a uni.

Mystyc found that, as she was pondering this, she had wandered away from Mikasi and her dad. She felt a sudden chill. A ghost had run through her! How rude, she thought. Though she generally disliked ghosts, she spit out "Watch where you're running so fast!" to the brown lupe puppy(?). Then she turned to find Mikasi again. When she was with the uni lupe, she didn't see ghosts. She realized this with a jolt.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As further weeks would prove, none of the pups were completely un-uniphin like.

Falara proved not to be a meat eater. Allia was a skilled swimmer. And Bru- after a time he grew an anchient unis horn.

This didn't stop Bru from picking on Frailik however. The pup was unmerciless. Frailik figured out that his long legs were fast, and learned to run away and, would hide for sometimes hours until food arrived.

That's what he was doing on this day. Frailik ran. He kept on running, afraid Bru would catch up with him any minute. He thought, why am I not strong?

He stopped to take a sip from a spring puddle. He gazed at his refection. The face was most definately lupe. But then he had a long arched neck and, _those legs_. Why did he have to be so different?

He brought himself to the top of a great hill. It was a long climb, but taking big steps with his long legs, Frailik made it short. He got to the top. He felt a rumbling in his belly. Any other hooved creature would be content with grass, he thought, but not me. He ignored his hunger and looked down.

Below he saw the territory of the pack and, not far from it, the lake where the unis resided. 'I can't go there,' he thought 'I'm not really a uni.'

He turned and was taken back. There was another grouping of pets on her right shoulder. They were smaller than either the herd but larger than the pack, and were closer to Lumino's herd than Ally's pack. Curious, Frailik began down to investigate.

**&&&**

**TLT:**

Habernill suddenly stopped her grazing and sidled closer to VeryVain. She put her snout near his ear, and whispered. "I'm pregnant." She hurried away sideways while Very sat with a look of complete incomprehension on his face. She let out a shrill whinny as a look of delight came over Very. He smiled broadly as he rushed toward her, while she ran away with a grin on her face as well. They frolicked merrily in the sun.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fwanta sat in the cold metal chair. A ray gunned aimed carefully at his chest, and fired. A flash of bright light temperarily blinded him, but he felt the changes immediatly. He felt his tail disapear almost completely, until it was a ball of fluff. His feathers twisted and itched, thinning out to hair. The fur around his neck continued growing, until it was thick and heavy. His short stoat legs bagan to thicken until they were broad and powerful. His wings shrank slightly and turned into furred, cylindrical legs. His previously almost nonexistant ears grew until they reached to his back.

Fwanta crawled out of the chair and stared at himself. He was a cybunny. A dang cybunny. And a green one at that. He sighed, and hopped out of the laboratory, wishing intensly for his wings again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Giph wandered aroudnt he plain. She looked up suddenly and sniffed the air again. Did she smell pups? Puppies? She felt herself become giddy, but forced herself to calm down. What fun would pups be anyway? They would just make her wish for her butchered childhood again.

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

Annoyed, Mystyc began back to locate Mikasi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frailik was in the trees, sucking the marrow out of a bone. In the clearing ahead of him was a lupe pack. They were nothing like his parents and Ally and Wuff. These lupes were strong. Frailik had been watching them for several days- feeding on scrap pieces from their kills. They hunted unis and kaus. Frailik watched the black alpha especially. He wanted to be him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No one was more devistated by Frailik's disappearance than Bru. While Shiko and Noe took turns searching for him, Bru was sujected to keep his secret. He wasn't hungry. Concerned, Falara offered him a graze. Bru tried it. He didn't like it, but he said he did to be kind. Then he seperated himself from his sister. This was when Allia cornered him.

"What's going on? You've been ignoring us for days."

"Nothing!" Bru snapped, then he said "I just miss Frailik.

Allia nodded "It's been stressful." then she said "I thought you hated Frailik?"

Bru shrugged, not saying no but not saying yes.

"Bru, please, you're scaring me! I don't want to lose two brothers!"

"Just leave me be," but Allia wouldn't. She followed Bru until he finaly admitted what he had done to Frailik.

"I told him he'd never be strong. Go away- you're a shame to this pack. You're not a lupe, your-" but Allia had attacked him.

"How can you do that? He's your brother!"

Bru got himself up, started. He sprinted away and behind his mother's weeping frame. Noe called "What's going on, Allia?"

Bru thought the pale blue pup was going to tell, but she smiled nicely "Bru and I are just playing a game."

Pehanoie nodded.

Bru made for the den "I'm tired," he said, and Allia's drilled into him "I'm taking a nap."

**&&&**

**TLT:**

Giph sniffed the air again. Puppies. She snorted in her silent manner, and started running toward them. What could it hurt? There were sure to be adults around them, and she hadn't met a "grown up" yet that knew what she was doing. Pups were fun, clueless adults were better.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Very paced nervously in the meadow he and Habernill had been staying in. He tried drinking a few sips of water, then a bite or two of grass, but he had no appetite for it. Habernill had told him to stay put an hour or so ago, and he obliged with a heavy heart. She had wandered off, and now Very was worried about her. Hadnt he smelled lupes recently? A whole pack of them?

He heard something and looked up. Habernill walked out of the brush, a great white wing covering a small form. She smiled at Very and brought up her wing.

The tiny form wobbled on long, stick like legs. His hair was very dark in colour, a deep violet. It was speckled with silver, and looked very much like a purple night sky. His horn glistened a bright silver, and it radiated soft light. His mane and tail were flowing silver as well, gleaming in the sun that filtered through the trees.

Habernill smiled at the astonished Very, and said simply "Kahven." Very smiled at his son, and walked slowly over to him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Giph ran until she came to a clearing over looking the water. She saw a red lupe, and several puppies, as well as several others. She peered from the edge of the forest, then walked down among them. She grinned wondering what she would do to these poor souls.

**&&&**

**Morgan:**

Mikasi stared transfixedly at the Cloud Lupe. He could smell his mother, but was it just lingering there because she had been there so long? Had she... No! He couldn't think like that... But maybe Mystyk could see-- Wait! He spun around to where Mystyk had been. She was gone. Why hadn't he been watching her?! She was a Uni in Lupe territory! He inhaled deeply and caught her scent. "I'll find you, Mystyk! I promise!" he said under his breath, and off he went. He traced Mystyk's scent, but he couldn't find her. He had to lie down in the shade of a tree to rest, but with the new sounds in his ears, the gentle rustle of the wind, the calm buzzing of the Buzzers, and the slow trickle of the nearby stream, he quickly fell asleep. He had no dreams, only restful sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ally's nose perked up. She could've sworn she smelled Wakari--Wakarima... Mikasi, said an inkling in the back of her head. Her dead son, alive?! She froze for a time, the breathed in deeply. The scent was fading fast. She slumped. It had been only her imagination... Tears prickled in her eyes. She had been so sure... She looked around at her worried family. "It's nothing, nothing! I just thought... I thought that... Never mind, it was nothing. Forget it. I'll get us something to eat." She raced off to hunt some petpets. She returned with just enough for a snack for everyone after an hour or two, and passed the food around. She laid down and fell asleep, tired after such an eventful day. She quickly fell asleep, and so did Wuff and the pups. They were just lazy that day, probably because of the recent heat. They would wake in an hour or two after their nap, just enough to recover.

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

Trab looked around "Mystyc's gone? MYSTYC'S GONE!?" he looked around franticly. The black foal was no where insights. There were only lupes. Lupes! He gazed around- no.

The cloud lupe and her family were licking blood off their muzzles. But they were supposed to be veggitarians! He targeted the alpha female- she was obviously the matriarch of the family. Oh, the traitor! He got his face right next to hers- feeling her hot breath on his nose hairs "What have you done to my daughter WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!? Did you eat her? DID YOU? **WHERE IS SHE!?**"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikasi wasn't where she had left him. Nor was her father. Mystyc's heart beat quickly, and she remembered that other Mystyc in her dream. Then, she must gone through all the terrible things that could happen to a lone pup "Mikasi? MEEE-KA-SEEE!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Falara was bored. Bru was preoccupied, her parents were too sad, and now even Allia was too mad to play with her. She said she wasn't mad at her, she just didn't want to play right now. Falara asked her parents if she could see Nagrom, Nami and Moya, but they said no- it was too late. She physicly sagged.

Falara looked up. There was a new pup. Falara had never seen it before, but she was a pup. He straitened her back legs and put her forelegs stretched in front of her, then wagged her tail over her head. She then darted away, came back, and barked. _Come on!_

**&&&**

**TLT:**

Giph stared. This puppy was actually responding to her. Could it see her? Thats impossible, she thought. I am a ghost, invisible, unknown to all but those I want to know me. How could this pup see her? It spanked the ground, the darted forward and back, beckoning Giph to come with her. Giph was stunned for a moment, but she quickly regained her composure. For the most part at east. She cocked her head at the pup.

"Who are you?" Giph asked nervously, not sure if she wanted to know. But her curiosity was intese and she asked it just the same.

**&&&**

**Morgan:**

_I'll do anything, anything at all! Just make sure Morgan's ok! What do I need to do? _Zonk said to Laenyn firmly, meaning every word to its fullest extent.

I need your body to heal her... Nothing else will do... Give it up and go, leave the body. That is the only way to save Morgan. GO NOW AND NEVER COME BACK!

Zonk could see no other choice. She floated out of the body, shuddering at the cold. She tried to linger near Morgan, but Morgan was beginning to cry she was so afraid. Morgan went into a fetal position. Zonk was so sad... She ran. She burst free, racing over the hills, back to her foster-mother. She saw only a cloud lupe. Ally must've died. Zonk began to feel panicked. She kept going, gliding quickly over the grass, not disturbing a single blade. She fell to the ground, crying misty tears. "_What _have _I _done?! _Morgan _is _afraid _of _me!_" she cried out, her voice misty as her tears, swirling with the wind. Her voice wasn't solid, if a voice could ever be called that. She was dead, with no body of her own. She would wander forever, a lost spirit. But that didn't matter. Morgan was safe now. That was all that mattered, and nothing more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morgan was sobbing. Zonk was gone forever! Laenyn must've killed her! That witch in Zonk's body came up to her, pretending to act concerned. "Get away from me, hag! You evil, vile thing! GET AWAY FROM ME! LEAVE ME ALONE! STAY AWAY!" Still she came, her grin turning dark, her prescence stronger. "PLEASE! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kauvara just stared, only seeing her kind old friend going innocently up to a crazed pup.

"Forgive her, Laenyn, she is still in her dream. She must think you are Zonk!"

"NO! This witch could never be Zonk! Can't you see?! Are you blind?!" Morgan cried out to Kauvara, who gave ehr a look that said, quite clearly, "Oh-you-poor-sweet-stupid-thing" "I'm not deranged! Laenyn is not who you think! Zonk is good! LAENYN KI-KI-KILLED ZONK! Forget me! Leave me be! I can't stay here!" With that, Morgan lunged for the door.

"Anonwa Zentoh" breathed Laenyn, and Morgan crumpled, asleep. Kauvara had not heard Laenyn. "Oh dear, the poor thing seems so sick! Kauvara, let me take care of her. You need to rest! You've spent so much time away from your job..."

"I suppose you're right. Be careful, though. Morgan might keep thinking you're evil!" Kauvara laughed aloud at this insane notion. "Oh dear, I'll be off, then!" As she turned and retreated, she never saw Laenyn's face turn evil.

"Don't worry... I'll be just fine... Not sure if Morgan can say the same, though... Heheheh..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ally woke up groggily. A Uni was yelling at her. "Your daughter? Never met her... Where is my son? The one you say is my son, anyhow. I've just finished a snack and was napping. That was very rude of you! Come now! Tell me what you're talking about!"

Nami began to growl at Trab angrily. He was accusing her mother of murder! How dare he! "Mother's no murderer! Murder, why, I'll give you murder!" She lunged for Trab, but soon was face down in the dirt. Nagrom had tackled her.

'I just knew Nami would lose her temper!' thought Nagrom, suddenly serious. She too was angry, but even she knew better than to do that! "Down, Nami. Volence will only destroy us!" she whispered to Nami, then turned to Trab. "I'm sorry, but you really shouldn't get Nami riled up. She's stronger than many, though small. Get lost. You're no longer welcome here. I said GIT!"

Moya was staring in a shocked way at Trab. "You. Don't. Mean. That." she whispered haltingly. "Mommy. Only. Eats. She. Doesn't. She. Wouldn't. NO!" With a cry, Moya began to transform. Nagrom and Nami ran, knowing what was going to happen. It had happened once, and they had stayed silent. Moya was about to... NO! They had to stop her!

"MOYA! NOOOO!" Nagrom cried and leapt at her. She struck Moya across the muzzle and got smacked in return. Moya's paw was bigger. Nagrom landed with a thud.

"No." whispered Moya as she shrank again. She hadn't... Not again! She fainted from exhaustion.

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

Falara rolled her eyes "My name is Falara. My parents are Komoshiko and Pehanoie. Now come on, let's _play!_"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trab barely noticed the actions of the other pups. "You liar! Where is she? What have you done to her?" he found tears in his eyes.

"Dad?"

Trab looked up- it couldn't be- it was "Mystyc!" he was joyous at first but his tone darkened "Where have you been young lady?"

"I got lost. I'm sorry! Where's Mikasi?"

"Never mind. We're going home right now!"

"But dad! What about Mikasi?"

"I don't want you to talk to that winged lupe again. You NEVER go near ANY lupes, understand?!"

Her father was scaring her "O-okay."

That could have been it, but Trab rounded on Ally "And you, you are not welcome near the unis! NOT AT ALL! If I see you near my family, I'll," the possiblitities choked him. He turned on a heal and began back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was standing on a boulder "Gipha?" she called. She heard snickering. Thereda turned.

Rafer giggled with his friends. The Old Dam was at it again, searching for her long lost daughters. It was almost as sweet as it was hilarious. He stepped foreward and in a high voice said "Here I am mummy! Came saaaave me!"

Her ears stood on end "Are the boys picking on you? I'm coming honey." She jumped of the rock, however-

The rock was loosely placed. It rolled downward, and Thereda lost her balance. She carreened, falling upside down and front ways a again. Then she landed- the mud caught her. Thereda yelled.

The colts exchanged glances than began foreward. Three of her legs were buried in the mud, the last was splaid out behing her, the knee bending oddly. Thereda screamed again.

The colts reared, knowing they were in trouble. They ran back to the herd.

**&&&**

**TLT:**

Giph looked at the pup again. It was asking her to play. She stared increduously. It was simply amazing. Giph smiled. She hadn't relized how hard it was to have no one see her. An enourmous wieght lift off her shoulder as she bent down and spanked the gound. "I'm Giph." She said simply, and chased after the little lupe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kahven..." Very said slowly. The tiny uni stood before him, his fur sparkling int he dim light. He suddenly reared and galloped away, nieghing an invitation to play. Very looked at him, and knew something was wrong. There was something different about him. He glanced at Habernill and knew instantly what it was. His son had no wings. A uni without wings... The little purple colt stopped and stared at his forlorn looking father. Very faked a smile, he wouldn't let his son think that was a handicap. Very whinnied and shook his head, before charging playfully at Kahven.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fwanta smiled, slightly more cheerful than before. At least now she was a girl. Cybunnies aren't exactly masculine and she was grateful for the gender change. She hopped through the forest at an alarming rate. At the edge of the wood, she paused. The scent of lupe was in the air. A lupe pack was in front of her, she counted 14, possibly fifteen with a large black object toward the center that may or may not be a lupe. She sniffed the air curiously. She stopped, stunned. One of the lupes she had first seen was there. She was sleeping now, her light purple form lying motionless in the grass. But it was definatly her.

Fwanta paused, before dashing through the forest. She had no intentions of running though even a sleeping lupe pack, at least not in this unforboding form. Once, away from the pack, she darted across the plains and came to a lake. She looked at herself again and smiled. She sure could run and leap with these legs.

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

Allia came out of the den to see her sister running around and jumping joyously. She giggled "Lara, what are you doing?"

"Playing with my friend!"

"Your- friend?"

"Giph!" she nodded to a place- an empty patch of air.

"Uh, huh," Falara was strange but- she looked like she was having so much fun! "Can I play with you?"

"I don't know. Is it okay with you Giph?" she said, turning to her invisible friend. Allia bit her lip.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frailik's stomach rumbled miserably. He hadn't eaten a good meal since he left his family. He wonderer if they missed him. Of course not, he was weak.

The smell of a small animal floated in the air, and Frailik's stomach ached. He supposed, he could leave the pack for a meal. He had been studying their hunting tactics from afar- that purple blue lupe could take down a kau on her own- however she was low in rank, so Frailik disguised his admiration from himself.

As he trotted through the forest, he made a plan. He must some way to become one of that pack, for joining it would make him strong. And when he was strong, he could finaly-

Kill Bru.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The herd seemed in a panic. Ashdii met Trab and Mystyc as they came to the lake "Trab, come quick! It's your mate!"

"Th-Thereda?" he followed her to the other side of the lake, were there was a group of distraught unis.

Ashdii yelled "Get out of the way! Mate coming through!" as they pushed themselves through the crowd.

The mare was up to her chest in mud, the red coat that Trab had once fell in love with was hidden beneath a coat of mud. Mud heavied her fine mane and stained her eyes. She was terrifyingly still. Before, she had fought and screamed about her broken leg, but she was all out of energy now. Thereda breadthed heavily, her eyes clouded.

Trab brought his head close to his one and only love. He couldn't find anything to say, just "Rede,"

The head moved a little. Then a small voice said "Trab? Is that you?"

"Rede, everything's going to be okay, okay?"

"There'd only one thing I resent, Trab."

Trab perked his ears "What's that, Rede?"

"That...Gipha and I ended it so...badly."

Gipha, Trab repeated the name in his mind. Suddenly he understood. He had to find Gipha!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We've carried this relationship long enough, Gi, don't you think it's time to become mates?"

The mare rocked her head back and forth, as if deciding.

"Well?" said the bright green uni.

"This is just moving so fast..."

"If you don't mind, Lady Gipha, life on the plain is much more dangerous than the pampered herd life you're used to. You need a mate to protect yourself and your colt."

Gipha laughed "If you don't mind, _sir Jauge_, but I have been living on the plains for over a year now, I think I know how to take care of myself."

Jauge looked dismayed. Gipha said "Let me think about it, okay?"

Jauge nodded.

"Well? Go away."

Jauge looked hurt, but he walked away.

A leggy creature stepped out from under Gipha "So Fazilar, what do you think?"

The colt made a face as if chewing on a rotten berry. Gipha laughed "I was thinking the same thing! Alright, Jauge will not be your new father." she looked sideways "I suppose we should tell him,"

**&&&**

**Uni:**

Shagya was immensely beautiful as she raced in the air, tracing large circles along with Orior. She laughed a clear laugh that echoed everywhere.

"Come on, Orior, catch me!"

The Spotted mare smiled, and turned her horn to the sky. A gust of soft wind hit Shagya and sent her flying backwards, where Orior touched her with a hoof.

"Done!" Orior said, laughing.

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

He needed to get Gipha. No! He couldn't leave his mate and child. But, he had to find Gipha! He couldn't be in two places at once- but who new someone who could. "Stay here," he ordered Mystyc, and wove throughout the unis to find Lumino.

**&&&**

**TLT:**

Giph watched as a new lupe came out form a den and started talking to Falara.

Falara turned toward Giph. "Is it okay with you Giph?" Giph smiled.

"Sure," She said. This would be fun...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kahven pranced around the meadow. He jumped in the middle of the pond, splashing water everywhere, splatting mud on his fine velvety coat. He whinnied a laugh, and danced around more. He spun around then stood in place trying to get his orinatation, smiling gleefully.

Habernill watched him with a heavy heart. She shook her wings self-conciously, and sighed. He looked so happy. Maybe he wouldn't mind not having full, gorgeos wings like hers. Perhaps he would even grow them in later in life! Anything could happen. She turned around and lay down next to Very.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jauck sniffed the air. A delectable scent wavered toward him. Cybunny. He sniffed again, taking in the aroma. Cybunny meat was sweet, tender, and otherwise delectable. But hte little neopets were very rare, and hard to catch. Along with being small, most lupe packs didn't bother with them. But as a lone lupe and an excellent hunter, he had the advantage. He got up slowly, ignoring the pets around him, and sauntered off toward his prey.

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

He caught a few greebles in a pond. They were easy catches, and didn't fill Frailik up. Furthermore, they were the stupid unsentient creatures his parents called petpets. Frailik knew he'd have to capture the larger animals, the neopets, to grow strong.

In the mud by the pond, he found a footprint. It was large and long. Frailik took a sniff. It was the same smell he had caught in the forest. Judging by the print, Frailik near immidietly understood that it was a small animal, and also very fast. He thought, this was a worthy catch, and began the hunt.

**&&&**

**TLT:**

Fwanta looked around. She saw movement toward her left, out of the corner of her eye. She sniffed, but whatever it was, it was downwind. She turned, to looked closer at the creature, just in time to see it rushing at her. Fwanta quickly darted to the side, and landed a large firm kick on the side of the black lupe's head. It fell on the ground, and rolled over, then stood up wearily. It glared at Fwanta and licked its chops. The cybunny just smiled.

"You've lost your touch Jauck."

The black lupe stared at her. "How do you know my name?" Jauck asked in astonishment.

"Tsk tsk buddy boy. You don't remember your old pal Fwanta?"

"That annoying pteri?"

Fwanta glared at him for a second, before smiling. "Yours truely."

Jauck looked the green cybunny up and down. "What happened to you?"

Fwanta sighed. "Lab ray. LT forces me to do it everyday. Just one of the side affects. I get mostly stats, but sometimes I change. Guess those two strength points I got today were my lucky break, and your down fall."

Jauck rubbed his cheek. "I think I liked you better as that annoying bird."

Fwanta glared at him longer this time. "Well, cut the chit chat. Have you seen your mate?"

"Anita? No..." Jauck looked at the ground, unwilling to let this tiny creature see him cry.

"Well guess what? She's joined a lupe pack. 14 or 15 lupes, didn't get an exact count. But shes there. The leader was a really dark almost black lupe. You know him?"

Jauck looked up sharply, his still moist eyes now stern. "Jerad..." He breathed. He offered Fwanta no explanation, but instead called to his son. "Lab! Labifron! Labifron Kwanita Surgerari Manitone Yamisan Orido Jaminra Labifron Heguard Gerard Dermisone Watchika Ino Kapy Neurasyme Yakato! Get over here!"

The young lupe trotted toward them. His pet pet followed behind, snapping at random leaves and branches.

"Sheesh dad..." Labifron said playfully, but he was inturrupted almsot instantly.

"Lab, your mother has been taken captive by the same lupe who killed your siblings, and damn well near killed you." Fwanta tried to inturrupt that that may not be the exact case, but she was shushed by Jauck. "Ma'am, which way is the pack we seek?"

Fwanta shook her head, her huge ears flopping from side to side. "Buddy, you are going about this all wrong. You and your son may be good hunters, but you are no match for those 14-odd lupes over there. You need reinforcements. I reccemend your uni friends, who are over there, and that pack of lupes over there. Your sons and daughter may be of help as well." She winked.

"My sons and daughters...?" Jauck stared. Fwanta did tell him anymore.

"Now, I will kindly go alert your buddy Very and his mate and son, while you go talk to that lupe pack."

"Very's mate and son...?" Again, Jauck was at a loss for words. Fwanta just bounded off in the direction she had pointed out ealier, chuckling to herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Verin lay in the grass watching his name sake and his son play in the grass. Invisible and silent to everyone else, he talked like a sports commenter about the two unis. "And now we have Kahven going for the gold, he fients, he dashes and he strikes! Two points for Kahven! And now Very is going for his revenge. Look at him go, like a coiled reptillor waiting to strike. Watch out Kahven! And too late, nice stab there VeryVain..." He continued to amuse himself in this way until a picture of him walking away into the plain to meet a gold lupe appeared suddenly in his mind. Knowing instantly it was his brother Lumrino, he got up and trotted swiftly onto the plain.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fwanta raced across the plains. She jumped periodically for the sheer joy of launching several feet in the air, and coming down 10 feet later. God she loved these legs. It was almost as good as flying. She was almost half way toward her destination when a picture of a bright red cybunny sticking its tounge out and waving "peace" with her hands suddenly jumping into her mind. She stopped almost instantly, and a gold lupe stepped out of the grass.

"Dont worry, I'm not here to hurt you." The lupe said in a soothingly calm voice. "I am Lumrino, or at least a ghost of him. I can't stay in this form for long, so I have to make it quick.  
"I have been following you. I know of the predicament my mother is in. Please help me get her out. I will warn Very and Habernill, you go and convince the lupe pack and uni herd to help."

"Kinda vague on details, aren't you?" Fwanta said irritably, but the lupe vanished, leaving her alone on the vast endless plain.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lumrino."

"Verin."

The two lupes looked at each other in the plain, waiting for one to speak first.

**&&&**

**Morgan:**

"What over Kreludor are you talking about?! Are you trying to get us to eat Unis or something?! YOUR DAUGHTER IS FINE! You are an IDIOT! How... How can you... I am the Alpha female!" She screamed at the fleeing Uni. She looked around. Moya and Nagrom were getting up, a little dazed, but just fine. Ally turned to her pack. "That Uni has openly been disrespectful to me, though I did nothing and am doing my best to protect the Unis. This is just too much. We need to speak with Lumino about this." A few heads turned and whispered in the pack.

((A/N: These are random Lupes in the pack that no one controls.))

"This might mean another war!"

"We might be able to eat Unis again!"

"_The _Lumino?!"

"How could that arrogant muttermutter say something like that to an Alpha Lupe?!"

"The nerve of that--- Urg!"

Wuff stared in shock at what was happening. No, not now, not again! But Ally had a point, so he led them off in the direction of Lumino's herd. They reached it without a problem, and left the rest of the Lupes at the edge. Ally and Wuff strode over to Lumino. When they reached him, they bowed in unison.

Ally said "Lumino, one of your Unis has gravely insulted me. He accused me of killing his daughter when she was alive and well, and also said I wasn't welcome among my old herd. It is me, I am Ally, the Blue Uni turned White Lupe, but a strange flying creature changed me so I am cloudy now. Please Lumino, could you tell me what should be done? I have so far been kind to all Unis and restrained my pack of Lupes... Not an easy task, might I add, and I have done absolutely nothing to warrant this attack on myself. I am no carnivore that seeks sentient flesh. We eat only petpets."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A voice. Zonk perked up.

_Get away from me, hag! You evil, vile thing! GET AWAY FROM ME! LEAVE ME ALONE! STAY AWAY!  
_  
A pause

_PLEASE! GET AWAY FROM ME! _

The words twisted and twirled around Zonk, taunting her. It was Morgan. Great Moya, what had she done?! Laenyn... Had she... Lied? A knot formed inside of her. Morgan was alone with Laenyn. Now there was only silence. "No." Zonk whispered, her voice like the wind and nothing more. It blew off, far far away. Her head spun. What had she done?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ybbat woke up and yawned. What a nice nap that had been! But where were her new friends? They must've gone to get some chow, she decided, and set off toward something very shiny she could just barely see. It was Lumino, but she didn't know that. She sang as she went, her voice surprisingly beautiful, not chirpy like usual.

"Oh what a beautiful morning! Oh what a beautiful day!..." She also sang a few songs she made up and Zippity-doo-dah. She was bubbling over, glad for everything there was.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laenyn crept over to Morgan slowly, wary of her tricks. She grinned more evilly with each step, the room darkening. 'The pup has power in her... Very useful... I can't wait to take her power for myself... I'll be unstoppable, what with Mikasi being useless and all... Only Moya could've stopped me, but after this...' she thought to herself, then prepared for the task at hand. A task that she was looking forward to very much.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikasi awoke, and realized his foolishness. Off in the distance, he could hear Trab screaming... At Mystyk?! He took off as though running for his life, Trab's words pounding in his head.

_"I don't want you to talk to that winged lupe again. You NEVER go near ANY lupes, understand?!" _

He had to hurry. He reached her after Trab had gone. What was Trab thinking, leaving a Uni out on her own on the Plains?! He approached her slowly, crouching low. "Mys... Mystyk?" He called out in a whisper hesitantly. What was going on?!

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

The track met another. Frailik took it in. A lupe- a strong one. However, as he followed the trail he noticed no blood. Eventually the lupe's track split from his prey. Frailik considered following it- it was a lupe after all. But it was not one of his pack. That's was Frailik had come to calling it- his pack. Also, it smelled disgustingly of unis! "A fool," Frailik decided, not a hunter at all. Just a fool, wasting his strength away.

He continued following the trail of it's prey. It seemed to have no idea it was being tracked- how perfect! There was a place were it seemed to rest 'Stupid creature' he continued on, and his hooves thundered underneath him. Nearly!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noe looked around confused. Then she turned to her daughters, playing gayly "Get into the den." she ordered.

Allia looked at her mother confused. "Now!" Noe insisted. Falara gave a sad look into the air, then crawled into the den.

The pups were in the den and Noe looked out onto the plain, her heart beating furiously. Where was Sheek?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He heard the war howls and dropped his prey. No, not again. For the first in many monthes, he was brought back to that terrible afternoon. So many weak lupes were killed around him...why did he alone escape? His lungs spasmed, his eyes dialated, he began to twitch involuntarily on the forest floor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He spotted the gold uni in the crowd- he was talking to the lupes! What could they want? Certainly it was not more important than his business "Lumino please! My dying mate needs her daughter. Please, send one of your illusions. Bring Gipha home!"

**&&&**

**TLT:**

Giph was beginning to play with the two pups, but almost as soon as they started, an adult lupe came out. She yelled at the two pups to go inside, and they did reluctantly. Giph stood confused. What happened? She had a glimpse of a normal puppyhood, and it was taken away as soon as it came.

Giph sat in the clearing and howled, but stopped and focused her energy on her voice actually being heard by more than that strange pup. It was a confused and sorrowful howl. She stopped straining her voice, and once again became silent to all but herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Listen Verin. I've been following this creature called "Fwanta". She changes often, and because of that she can go almost anywhere and no one recognizes her. She found out about Mom and told Dad. She also hinted that we exist. This may actually work! We aren't alone anymore! Now, go a-"

"Calm down Lume. This pteri told him about us?"

"She's not a pteri anymore. Now she is a creature I think thats called a cybunny. Tasty meat. But how did you know?"

"I saw her in our first group meeting after the Great Failure. Now what exactly did she say about us? If she told them all about us and what we can do..."

"Dont worry. She just said something about his sons and daughters helping him. He was pretty confused and over whelmed so I doubt he paid much attention to it."

"Ah. Now what did you want me to do?"

"Lets see... Oh, right. Go tell Habernill, Very, and their son-"

"Kahvin."

"Right. Kahven, about the predicament."

"Now how exactly am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know. Youre the genius now that Giph's gone."

"Hmph."

"Speaking of the devil, I have to go find her and talk to her. We need her."

"Bye then."

"Good luck."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fwanta swiveled her huge ears around. What was that? Had she heard something? Her ears rotated around, trying to catch the sound. She heard nothing but the soft rustle of the grass in the wind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kahven swirled around. He stumbled over soemthing, He looked, but there was something there. He squinted and saw a faint shimmer of light. He heard a faint squeak. He lowered himself to the ground and peered closely at the area the noise came from. Something barked, and whimpered, obviously in happyness. Kahven squinted again but saw nothing. He waved his horn around in frustration. A small flash of light came from it, and suddenly a small dog stood before him. Kahven neighed happily, and nuzzled the white and brown creature. It barked again, and wagged its tail in happyness.

((OOC: Kahven found an escaped invisble doglefox. He has a generic magic ability, which is why he can see it.))

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Very and Habernill watched thier son play in the tall grass. He had begun talking to something, but they weren't sure what. They saw nothing of intrest near him. But htye watched just the same, letting thier son have fun with his imaginary friend.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fwanta heard another faint noise, but as soon as she tried to locate it, everything was silent. So much for these big ears, she thought as she hopped slowly across the plains.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Very!"

Habernill', Very's, and Kahven's head turned to look at where the voice came from. A bright green lupe bounded out of the brush, then slowed and trotted across the plains.

"V-Verin?" Very asked hesitantly. Verin couldn't be here, he was dead, wasn't he?

"Very," The lupe panted. "Anita is in trouble." He purposly ignored Very's questioning remark.

"Anita?" Habernill asked, thoroughly confused. Verin explained everything as well as he could without letting on the secret of the murdered pups.

"Anita..." Very muttered, remembering the hyper lupe he had encountered in what seemed like so long ago.

Kahven ignored the grave tale and approached the lupe. "Why is your fur green?" He asked curiously. Verin started to answer in simple terms, but the uni continued. "Where is you horn? Why don't you have wings? Daddy says all unis have wings except me because I am special. How do you get your fur that colour? Daddy has hair almost like that but not really. I want my fur to be blue but its silver and purple. I like purple. Are you really a ghost? Why don't you come play with us more often? How come you are never around here? Where did you come from? I haven't been away from here. I like playing in the pond. Where do you like to play? I think this is the funnest place. I have a petpet. Its name is Goof, do you have a petpet? I like my petpet. He is hard to see though..." Kahven went on and on with all the pointless questions without giving any time to answer. Verin had grown nervous on the ghost question, he didn't know how this uni knew, but when Kahven went on his fears waned.

"Kahven darling, why don't you go play over there?" Habernill said in a soothing tone. Kahven immediatly did what she suggested, and began spinning in circles. His mouth kept moving, and Verin was certain he was still asking questions, but he didn't hear any.

"Who are you again?" Very asked uncertainly.

Verin shrugged. It was hard to keep visible. He sighed and vanished in the middle of the field. Let them think what they want, he was too tired to keep going.

"What do we do now honey?"

"I suppose we take his word for it, and go find the others. We have to trust him Habernill."

"Do we?" Habernill sounded dissapointed. She was perfectly happy here.

"I refuse to let my friend be controlled by a monster. Kahven, come on son, lets go."

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

Where was he? WHERE WAS HE?

Gray blue ears crested the hills. Shiko's eyes looked like he had been in a battle. "Oh, Sheek," she lead him into the den and ordered the pups off their bed. Shiko flopped on the bed- too for even him, intended for 4 small bodies.

Shiko couldn't look at her. Here he was, breaking down, and he was the male. He was supposed to protect the family "I'm sorry," he began.

"Shhh," she licked his ears.

The cames came and sniffed Shiko "Why did you steal our bed?" Falara asked.

Allia, who was more intuitive than her sister asked Noe "Is daddy sick?"

Noe was about to answer, but she heard a howl. Her ears were made for hearing such sounds, but she couldn't yet decifer them "Is it a war howl?"

"No. It's sad. Lonely." he cocked his head "A pup,"

"A pup?" It seemed a jolt went through the former uniphin "Frailik?"

"I don't know. It seems, weak. Not even like a howl. He must be very far away."

"I have to find him!" she rushed out of the den. Once on the plain, she looked around "Frailik!?" she called, and sent a beacon howl out to her lost son. She hoped it would carry to wherever he was- lost and afraid. She waited for a reply.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was onto him!

Frailik could see it- so plump and delicious! His father had described these creatures before- they were cybunnies. A great treat, sweet of taste. Yet, if he made any wrong move it would sprint away forever!

He heard a howl, much louder than it needed to be _Frailik, don't be scared. We'll find you, I promise!  
_  
His mother! Why was she looking for him? Was this a trick? His heart bubbled a little as he though about his mother worried about him. But then he remembered Bru and his harsh comments. He growled, and in his anger attacked, imagining that little creature to be his brother.

**&&&**

**TLT:**

Fwanta stopped again. She definatly heard something this time. She turned to look in the direction of the sound in time to see a blur of movement. She instinctivly jumped out of the way. Repeating her succesful performance against Jauck, she landed a large, powerful foot in the cheek of her persuer. She looked at the form, who seemed to be flying in slow motion. It was a grey lupe, only it had the legs of a uni? Fwanta shook her head, knowing what she had seen must be wrong.

**&&&**

**Morgan:**

Zonk took off. She had to stop that fiend! How had she let her deceive her like that?! Now Morgan could... She could be... NO! She thundered silently across the Plains, running staight through trees in her mad rush. NO! This couldn't be happening! "Wake up Zonk! WAKE UP!" Her voice was still made of mist. This was real. Zonk was terrified. Kauvara's shop was just barely on the horizon! How much time did she have left?!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moya was feeling strangely. She felt... Like there was something different. Like Wa-- Mikasi? What over Kreludor? When she had left him... He had been Waka, but now... She couldn't even think that name! That could only mean that... "MOSH! MIKASI'S ALIVE!" she screamed, suddenly understanding. Ignoring the stares from all around her, she grabbed Mosh and ran! Unfortunately, being on Faerie Land meant that they were 10,000 feet up. She ran straight off the edge. After free falling 9,500 feet, she remembered something very important. She had wings! She started to fly just a split second before hitting a nearby landmass and turned toward the Plains. She took off for Kauvara's. Surely she would know what was going on! But, as they got closer to Kauvara's, Moya felt a familiar presence. _Laenyn! _Moya was a little scared now. All of the faeries knew that Laenyn had been drawn out from her body when she became too powerful. They had enlisted Balthasar, but even he refused. All of the faeries had banded their magic together in a powerful seal so that Laenyn couldn't not escape her new Lupe body. Her evil had been repressed as well to prevent any other unforseen danger... Like her being able to do magic in a Lupe's body! She had killed Mikasi! Laenyn had! It was her! Vengeance boiled up inside of her. Laenyn would pay.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laenyn was now crouched over Morgan. She leaned over her and began to draw out her very life itself. Morgan was dying, withering away in her sleep. It was silent. This was what Mikasi-- No, Akaw, had done to Mikasi's friends. Morgan would soon be dead. Laenyn would've cackled at hom ironic it was, but this was hard work, even for her. Mikasi no longer had power to stop her with. Moya had fled at the loss of Mikasi. Morgan was laying at her feet, a puppet in the making. Zonk had fled when she believed Morgan would be safer that way. All according to plan. The world would be her plaything! Fyora would be her maid! So perfect... So very very perfect...

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

She had never watched anyone die before, and she was captivated. She saw someone no one else did: Thereda's spirit lifting from her body. It was beautiful. For one second, she was trapped on the ground and crumpled, the next floating angelicly. But she wasn't dead yet. It was as if she were waiting for something. Mystyc was so drawn in by the specticle, she didn't hear her own name said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It kicked him! This wasn't right. A animal smaller than himself would not beat him! He turned and growled. It didn't flee. How stupid of it. Frailik made some quick decitions. If he could break it's neck, it would be quick. He nodded, and moved once more.

**&&&**

**TLT:**

Fwanta glared at the creature. It was definatly trying to kill her, but Fwanta still gave him the "evil eye" like she did to almost everyother neopet that disrepected her. It growled. Fwanta growled back. Her ears were pulled back against her head and neck in anger. She lunged at the lupe hybrid baring her long, sharp teeth.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Giph howled again, making sure the other could hear her mournful sob. She had thought she had grown out of such things as playing games, but it had been much mroe fun than she expected. She longed to romp again with her brothers, or even these lupes. She was angry at that lupe who had taken her playmates away. But she wanted to go see what happened. They had howled not too long ago, calling another pup. Giph sat and growled in whimpered alternativly, torn as to what she should do.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jerad got up and stretched his legs. It was a beautiful day. The sun shone brightly and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Stamsha and a few other lupes got up and stretched as well. They got ready to go on a scouting trip to find a source of food. Jerad watched them run away into the plains. He started to run after them and join them, but he suddenly remembered his terribly dream. He stopped in mid stride and whimpered. A few lupes looked at him, confused. Jerad got up and ran faster, embaressed to show weaknes sin front of his pack. He howled a short note and the hunting party in front of him slowed to wait. Once he joined, they began running at full speed. The wind blew the enticing scent of two adult unis and a very small colt. It also blew the scent of a strange creature, part lupe, and something else. Jerad felt the duty to either hunt the creature, invite it into the pack, or chase it off his lands. He would wait until he saw the creature to decide what action he would take.

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

Frailik ducked, his long legs bent under him. He made a sound of protest- a groan in his throat. He struggled to unbend his legs. That hurt! He looked around. Where was that cybunny?

He sniffed. He caught- his lupe pack! What were they doing here. Coming to hunt the cybunny, no doubt. Frailik felt cheated, the cybunny was his! What could he do now, but watch them enjoy it from hiding?

No! He would have his meal, and no lupe would take it away from him!

Then he thought, what about Jerad?

He was the alpha, the deciding force. He could bring Frailik into the pack- make him one of them.

But how would Frailik convince Jerad to allow him into the pack?

A peace offering.

He found the cybunny with his eye, his orange eyes gleaming. He didn't really have to kill it, just maim it. With a decided movement, he brought one hard hoof down.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noe's ears perked again. It was softer this time. Her heart felt it was in her throat, she could barely breath. If she was fast, she could find him. No, the pups.

She returned to the den "Frailik's in trouble! I'm going to get him." she said nothing more to her bewildered mate and the pups. She thundered out of the den, but which way to go? It didn't seem to come from any place, but she knew it was so far away. She called _Tell me where you are.  
_

**&&&**

**TLT:**

After her attack, Fwanta stepped out of the path and into the deep grass. She pulled a gun from that magical place where weapons are stored. She selected a few wet snowballs along with the ultra bubblebeam and a wood sheild and then apparoched the strange creature. She aimed carefully and shot the creature with her gun, then threw all three snowballs at him in quick succesion. She brought the shield in front of her to guard against whatever attack this creature was sure to watch.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Giph smiled. After she howled, the lupe came out and howled back, apparen'tly to someone else. Giph hadn't heard anything, so had the lupe thought she was someone else? Maybe she could play her tricks after all!

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

He was hit in the chest. It didn't hurt, just a rough slap. Then there was coldness- on his stomach, on his shoulder, and over his head! Frailik sprinted back. What kind of sorcery did this creature have?

**&&&**

**TLT:**

The strange creature merely jumped back at her assualt. Fwanta picked up her gun and banged it against her other paw. Why didn't the blasted thing work? She pressed the trigger lightly and a single bubbled came out. Fwanta crouched behind her sheild, brought her gun in front of it and took aim. She pressed the trigger hard, pushing it down and spraying bubbles all over the strange creature.

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

The bubbles were sorrounding him! He made a yell, and tried to dart. They were everywhere! No where to run! Frailik felt tears in his eyes. Was this the way to go- defeated by a cybunny with _bubble power?_

**&&&**

**TLT:**

She had him now! He was completely covered in bubbles. Fwanta threw down her weapons and dahsed toward the creature. She turned away form him, aimed carefully and kicked out with her powerful legs three times, each kick connecting easily. Then she sprinted away, running toward where she knew the unis had to be. She practically flew over the plains.

She finally caught up to the unis. She panted as she approached, and offered no explanation, merely dashing under the large white stallion. The bubbles would have worn off by now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jerad ran in front, relishing the cool air. He sprinted faster and took a flying leap in the air. The picture of Anita stared at him in his mind. He crashed to the ground with a yelp. He rolled several times, and shook his head, trying to free himself from the piercing stare of the image. Slowly, the picture fell away, and Jerad stood in front of his hunting party, panting, scared out of his wits.

Stamsha watched him. The smell of his fear was overwhelming, and drifting downwind. She felt nausiated herself from the overpowering stench of fear. She took a step backwards. This was not a good place to be. Jerad was a powerful lupe, and it took something terrible to scare even the weakest lupes this bad.

"Wait." Stamsha called to the lupes. She walked toward Jerad and nuzzled him. He stood as still as a stone. She pushed him back toward the rest of the pack. "We can wait another day for food. These unis are too powerful for us; we need the rest of the pack."

The lupes were dissapointed, and they turned back slowly, but soon they were once again flying across the plains for the sheer joy of it.

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

He was crumpled on the ground, and he buried his muzzle in his hooves. How horrible a defeat it had been. It took him a few moments to realize he was alive.

Frailik got himself up, and began in the direction he was facing. It didn't really matter. After a time he caught the smell of Jerad and his pack. He groaned, thinking about the possibity of living the rest of his days on the fringtails of a pack, but certainly they wouldn't accept a freak defeated by a cybunny and bubbles. He though about home and his mother's soft white belly...but he convinced himself he didn't want to be there. Where then?

The thought came to him, of the uni herd. Maybe he would teach himself to hunt with the hardest prey. He grinned at himself. How wonderful it would be, a mere like him, killing a uni! Certainly then, he could join Jerad's pack. They would be begging him! Of course,

**&&&**

**Morgan:**

Laenyn was finished. Morgan was now just an empty, soul-less shell. It would take care of its instincts, but nothing more. A very useful slave. Laenyn snickered. The power inside her was growing, bursting, crackling like a living being of its own. Laenyn stood up and floated a few feet without a bit of effort and without so much as twitching her wings. The door flew open. It was Zonk.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No!" Zonk screamed. This was... Morgan was... She had... Her head was spinning! She couldn't think! She had... She had failed! She was too late! But at very least... She could warn the other creatures! Zonk turned and ran. She ran with the wind and it blew her straight toward her destination. The pup could see her. The pup could see ghosts. No wait... Not the pup... He had lost all of his powers. It was his Uni bride she had to find. This was already an uphill battle. They would've had a chance with the pup, but without him... They would need the faeries! "MOYA! _I _KNOW _YOU _CAN _HEAR _ME! _HELP!_" She still ran. She had to find someone, anyone, who could help! She was wild with fear and regret. She had chosen wrong, and her mistake had cost her her only friend. She needed revenge! She reached Mystyk after running for hours straight. She walked directly in front of her and began talking wildly, though only Mystyk could've heard her or seen how wild she looked. _"Something terrible has happened! Laenyn, the monster, has stolen Morgan's soul from her and is heading this way! Please, warn everyone! The Lupe Pack that Ally has is over there, please! You have... To tell her... No! This is so wrong, it can't be real! Laenyn stole my body and Morgan's soul! I can't do anything to help! She is coming! HURRY!!! I'll do anything!! PLEASE!!!" _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laenyn chuckled softly. That fool was going to try and prepare the world for her. There was no hope in it. She could destroy anything they set against her. "Slave?" Morgan's body got up and blinked. "Good. Go bring me Kauvara." The body left the room and soon returned, dragging Kauvara. "Why, hello Kauvara. Yes, it's Laenyn again. Silly old bat, didn't you know? I was the evil one all along. Now, since you were ever so kind and helped me so much, I won't kill you. Yet. Do as I say and live. Fail me and fall. It's up to you, Kauvara, dear."

Kauvara was shocked. Her old friend? Surely no-- but what if... What if she was the fabled Laenyn who tried to take over Faerie Land and--- Great Fyora, what had she done?! She gulped. "I will not help you."

Laenyn was slightly perterbed. This wasn't the way she was supposed to react. Ah well. She was just an old, discrepit Kau anyway. "Fine. Slave?" Lupes, under natural circumstances, eat Kaus. 'Nuff said. Laenyn flew over the mess, heading for the pack of Lupes and herd of Unis that were "friends". Friends? Feh. Who cared? In the end, you were only a friend to yourself. She knew that. Very well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nami, Moya, and Nagrom turned to Fay and said that they were going to go play. Without waiting for a response, they took off. They didn't really realize how serious Ally was about this. They didn't know that war was even an option. They just wanted to play and see their friends. They raced over to Uncle Shiko and Aunt Noe's den. They wanted to play with the pups. They just couldn't wait!

**&&&**

**TLT:**

Very started out at a trot with Habernill and Kahven following behind him. They sampled grass, but Very kept them moving. He had been startled by the cybunny, who ran off very soon after she came, and he wanted to get away from whatever she had been hiding from. He gathered up his family and started them away to the main herd.

They had been traveling at a swift pace for several minutes when Very caught a strange smell. He continued on, carefully, until it was overpowering. It smelled almost like a lupe, but it smelled like a uni as well, and a peophin. Strange. Very told Habernill and Kahven to be careful, and walked slowly on.

The creature appeared suddenly, running quickly. Very stamped his hoof and snorted. He glared at the creature. He glanced at his tiny son.

"Who goes there?" He stated the cliche firmly and waited for the creatures reply.

**&&&**

**Morgan:**

Moya felt a tide of power erupt from the shop. She was right above it, almost in, but this made her blood run cold and her heart stop. She was frozen. She had been so close but... She was too late. After a split-second, the tide was gone. She seemingly melted. Laenyn... Had she...? Moya sent out a wave of telepathy, but something very powerful kept her at bay. She had. Laenyn had taken the soul of another being and used it to give herself a magical boost. A very strong boost at that. But who...? That other winged pup, the innocent one? How could that vile fiend do that?! That pup couldn't have been more than a month old! And she... Moya herself... Had failed to help her. Moya looked in through a window. She saw Kauvara get murdered. She saw Morgan become a slave. She saw that there was a foggy shape like a winged Lupe in the door, but it quickly vanished. Moya heard her name softly and muffled, like it was being whispered through cloth. She focused all of her attention on it.

_"MOYA! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! HELP!"  
_  
Moya recognized the voice now, it was Laenyn! Like Moya would ever help her! "The nerve of that muttermutter !! I'm not going to help her! Baka!" She was annoyed now. She took off flying, Mosh on her shoulder, towards Ally. She should know what happened to her daughter. Now Ally had lost two puppies to Laenyn. Both were the smallest, most-picked-on pups, and both had had the greatest potential of that litter. What would this news do to Ally?

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

Mystyc was still watching her mother float between life and death when a black lupe pup stepped out in front of her. Mystyc recognized it almost instantly as Laenyn: the lupe who had both killed and then revived Mikasi. Mystyc had still not forgiven for killing him, even if she had brought him back. However, before she could snap something, she heard the pup speak.

"Something terrible has happened! Laenyn, the monster, has stolen Morgan's soul from her and is heading this way! Please, warn everyone! The Lupe Pack that Ally has is over there, please! You have... To tell her... No! This is so wrong, it can't be real! Laenyn stole my body and Morgan's soul! I can't do anything to help! She is coming! HURRY!!! I'll do anything!! PLEASE"

Mystyc was confused. Why was Laenyn talking about herself in the third person? Stole her this be a different lupe? But Laenyn had used this disguise with Mystyc.

Only did Mystyc notice this lupe was dead. She made a sound of surprise, but no one noticed. She thought that she didn't want to be tagged as crazy in case. She stepped out from the circle of unis and into the woods. She motioned the ghost over, and studied her. It wouldn't be the first time a ghost had tried to trick her "How can I trust you?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noe met Ally's pups coming to her den "I'm sorry, I'm going out to hunt and Shiko and the pups are sleeping. You'll have to come back another time."

She was disurbed hadn't answered her. Maybe he was unable to howl? She wished that sound had come from one direction or another, unstead of seeming just so far away. She moved on her toes and whimpered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frailik stopped. Without realizing it, he had stepped into a clearing with a small family of unis. He considered. Why weren't these unis in a herd? Wait, what was the term had father had used? Free roamers. They chose to shun herd life, and were more fierce at lupe fighting than herd unis. Frailik laid back his ears submissively- but he didn't know how to show in uni language that he wasn't a threat. Though he did eye the young silver spotted colt with hunger, he said "Just walking by. Didn't mean to intrude upon your family, sir."

**&&&**

**TLT:**

The grey creature plulled his ears back mildly. "Just walking by. Didnt meant to intrude upon your family, sir."

Very snorted to show his disbelief. "Move along then." He stamped a glistening hoof and tossed his head. Habernill Pranced nervously nehind him, while Kahven merely looked on intrested.

"Why is your fur grey? Where is you horn? Why don't you have wings? Daddy says all unis have wings except me because I am special. How do you get your fur that colour? I want my fur to be blue but its silver and purple. I like purple. Why don't you come play with us more often? How come you are never around here? Where did you come from? I haven't been away from here. I like playing in the pond. Where do you like to play? I think this is the funnest place. I have a petpet. Its name is Goof, do you have a petpet? I like my petpet. He is hard to see though... Are you related to that other lupe that came here?" Kahven assualted the creature with questions, not giving him time to answer.

"Kahven, come along now. Let the poor fellow go on." Habernill smiled apolagetically at Frailik.

"Alright mom. Look what Goof can do! Wheee!" Kahven began spinning in circles again, giggling.

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

Frailik was appalled. Such a stupid animal, it seemed to reconize him as a uni and then a lupe. Frailik frowned. Then he heard the mare's comment.

"Kahven, come along now. Let the poor fellow go on."

Oh yes, of course, he was disabled because he was a hybrid! Oh, how he would like to hurt that mare where it stung the most- her child. Yes, that rambling creature would so sweet, the spotted uni weeping over her lost son, her mate making threats to the sky but unable to change the past. And of course, Frailik would be gone by then, in his dream, they somehow never noticed. Somehow,

He smirked "Very nice ta meet ya," he continued on his way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiko was on the plain, running. Everything was the same. Every blade of grass was exactly identical, the sky was a perfect blue not touched by clouds, there were not trees as far as he could see. He seemed to going as fast as a cybunny could run- it was very exhilerating. He wasn't sure how long he ran- all hours swirled into a single moment. He heard his name.

"...Komoshiko..."

He stopped. There was no one on the plain.

"Komoshiko."

In front of him was the strangest faerie Shiko had ever seen. It made Shiko think of the earth, and of truth. The faerie was fair in complexion, with thick chestnut hair with streaks of red running through it. Shiko noticed she was a little on the short side- for a faerie. In her round face, ice blue eyes grabbed him. Shiko felt they were icy waters, and they had taken him in their grasp. Shiko shook himself from this uncomfortable feeling. The faerie was dressed in black, and her wings were silky and feathery, but also black.

"Komoshiko,"

"Where am I?"

"A dream."

Shiko swayed for a moment, feeling an odd lightness "But Kauvara took away my dreams."

"Kauvara is dead, Komoshiko."

"You can call me Shiko." he shrugged "Kauvara is dead?" it wasn't as if wasn't shocked, but the plains had a ethereal quality and it seemed everything moved slow.

The faerie nodded "But don't worry about it. It's my business." she said this darkly. "Ko- I mean, Shiko, I need to apologize to you."

Shiko blinked. He looked into the faerie's ice blue eyes. They were so light, and yet there was something familiar about them. "You're the dark faerie who's wings I tore off."

The faerie looked at him mockingly "Interresting observation, Shiko."

"What do you mean?"

"That you found Magik. I thought she was long gone."

Something about the way she said that gave Shiko chills.

"It's not your place to know," the faerie continued on. Then her voice became low, almost a growl. Startled, Shiko looked into her eyes. They seemed to develop walls of fire in front of them.

"I was born in the haunted woods. Those born in the haunted woods are both gifted and cursed. You met young Mystyc."

Shiko knew she was talking about Thereda and Trab's foal.

The look in the faerie's granite eyes told him she knew his thought process "Her curse was terrible. I will not tell you about it; that is not for you to know. What I'm telling now is, I saw the future. And I tried to change it. What I didn't know then was, if I tried to change the future, then fate would only end up being worse."

"You're going to have to be more specific."

The faerie nodded "This happened long before you were born...well, I should show you"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiko was in a place he had never seen before. There was a clearing in a dark forest- not as unnaturally dark as the haunted wood. The trees were dark and naked in the dead of winter. In the distance, a group moved foreward. Out of the darkness a family of lupes emerged, pups in tow. Shiko thought it was strange that there were pups in the winter. They couldn't survive one this cold! And sure enough, the pups struggled to keep up. Shiko's eyes grew wider. They were infants! The parents trudged on, not helping to carry their struggling pups. Shiko wanted to run ahead and safe them, yet something stopped him.

The parents stopped, and a piece of the snow moved. Shiko blinked as a snow white lupe walked in front of the parents.

She bent down and took a deep gasp of one of the pup's scent. She smiled "Datharu."

A yellow pup moved in front of her. The white lupe smelled "Danigark."

The white did the same with another pup. This time, however, her nose wrinkled and the lupe growled "A name! This pup is not fit to live!"

"Not fit to live?!?" the mother was astonished.

"This pup is evil! He must be killed immediately."

The mother lowered herself "As you say, Rashema."

The white lupe lowered her muzzle, and gave the pup a fatal bite to the neck.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NO!" Shiko gasped.

"I'm sorry Shiko." the faerie said kindly.

"I don't want to see this. This is terrible."

"Well, I'm sorry." she said "That is not what happened." Shiko looked at her "That is what would have happened."

"I don't understand."

"I'll show you what really did happen."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiko watched the hole process of the white lupe naming Datharu and Danigark again, but this time she looked confused at the mother "I thought you had a litter of four."

The mother sighed "I did, but one disappeared this morning. There was the smell of," she twisted her face "Cybunny and darkness."

The white lupe looked at her confused. The mother shrugged a little. The white lupe said "Probably your imagination. Or maybe a stray wocky with cybunny blood on their paws. I'm sorry for your loss."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't understand." they were on the plain again.

"I foresaw this, and took the pup." The faerie smirked "I could foresee so many things, yet I could not foresee the consiquences of my actions until it was too late.

"I set that into the bed of a sterile female. She was mate to a kind beta male, who hated the actions of his father. The female knew the pup was not hers, but her mate was so desperate for a pup, so she said it was. The beta cherished him more than anything, for it was the only pup he would ever sire." she tilted her head a little, and Shiko imagined large ears flopping on top of her head "Do you know who I'm talking about?"

Shiko didn't know how he knew "The pup is Zhairk. The beta is Hod."

The faerie nodded. "I'm sorry."

"I still don't understand."

"If I hadn't saved Zhairk, he would never have been Hod's son. He would never have died, and Hod would never killed those weaklings that afternoon."

There was a pause that seemed to last for hours "I want to go back home."

The Faerie nodded "I understand. Shiko, I just want to apologize. I wish- I wish I could change the past."

Shiko didn't want to look at her. What if she was telling the truth "Let me wake up." he moaned.

Shiko was in his den.

**&&&**

**TLT:**

Very watched the strange creature carefully. "Nice ta meet ya." It said. If Very had been a lupe, he would've growled. Instead, he shifted his weight nervously and brandished his horn in the air to make sure the creature saw it.

"Go on then. We need to be going." Very glared sternly at the lupe.

He watched until the creature until it was out of sight and hopefully hearing range. He whispered to his son.

"Kahven, come over here. I don't want you left alone with that lupe."

"Honey, just because he is a lupe doesn't mean he is automatically evil." Habernill looked at Very with a look of dissapointment on her face.

Very merely shook his head, and lead the little purple and silver colt in front of him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jerad raced along with his hunting party but soon stopped. The rest of them stopped with him. Stamsha came over.

"Why don't you guys go along? You would've anyway even if I hadn't come along. So you go hunt without me."

Stamsha looked at him, slightly concerned.

Jerad smiled weakly. "Now go get some kaus for me. I don't want to miss all the fun with you hunting those unis without me." He joked.

The golden female smiled at his weak attempt at humor.

"I'll go search out that strange creature I smelled earlier. He smelled like a lupe, almost. It couldn't hurt to have another lupe in the pack." He smiled and began trotting away.

Stamsha frowned at his idea, they had a perfect number of pack members. But he seemed to have such gusto about the idea she kept her ideas to herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jauck ran toward where he had last seen the lupe pack. They weren't anywhere to be seen. Where had they gone? He sniffed the ground for a trace of their scent.

**&&&**

**Morgan:**

Mikasi saw Mystyk go off into the woods and heard her say "How can I trust you?". There must be a ghost there! He wasn't sure what to do. Mystyk had trusted Zhairk and... He shuddered. He followed Mystyk to the woods and came out from the bushes.

"Mystyk, who are you talking to? I know there's a ghost there, but... Who?" Mikasi was worried.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zonk gladly followed her to the woods, rushing a bit more than necessary as she walked through yet another tree, and replied to Mystyk strangely. _"You can trust me because I am not Laenyn. I am **Zonk**. If you don't hurry and tell Lumino about Laenyn, everyone will DIE! Laenyn has stolen my sister's soul and turned her into a mindless puppet. I want to avenge my sister! My sister is Morgan. You've met us, but don't you remember how I was split in two? Half of me was good and half was bad? I am Zonk, and I am good. Laenyn is the evil witch! I can't do a thing to stop her right now. And another thing, if I wasn't trustworthy, I would already have stolen your body for myself. That should be proof enough! PLEASE!"_ Suddenly Mikasi stepped out of the bushes. Zonk heard his words.

"Mystyk, who are you talking to? I know there's a ghost there, but... Who?"

"Oh my gosh... It's Mikasi!" Something suddenly dawned on her. "I'm his sister, he named me at birth. He named me Zonk! Laenyn posessed me later on! I know I was adopted, but that was my name! Just ask him, please! I can't let the entire world be destroyed just because a Faerie trapped in my body has a vendetta against everything!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nami, Moya, and Nagrom were very dissapointed that their friends couldn't come out to play with them. They turned and trudged back through the woods until they came upon Mikasi. Nami recognized his scent immediately. "It's Wa-- Mikasi! He's alive! He's here! I can't believe it! We need to go find Mo--" Nami was cut off as Mikasi spoke. Ghosts?! Where?! Had he gone insane? Nami and the others came out of the bush, fully intending to drag Mikasi back, but Nami froze halfway there. There was a cold spot between Mikasi and the black foal. Nami saw flashes of jumbled images until she backed away. When she was out of the cold spot, the images stopped. That must mean... A real ghost?! "You there, foal. What is the meaning of this? Why is our brother with you?!" Nami asked, still scared from her encounter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zonk yelled at Nami, trying to get her to stay away from her, but she failed and Nami walked straight through her. Fractured images of her life burst out in a randomly. When Nami backed away, Zonk was exhausted. She did remember her sister. "These three are also my sisters. You can ask them too... If you'd like." With that, she sank to her knees.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikasi's jaw dropped. His sisters had come out of nowhere! Only Morgan and Zonk were missing, and they were probably at Kauvara's. "Hello sisters." he turned to Mystyk. "This reminds me, we should probably see what's going on with Zonk and Morgan at Kauvara's."

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

He cocked his head and watched the scence below. A golden uni talked to some lupes and a black stallion. The gold uni must have been Lumino. Some unis were gathered at one end of the pond, looking at somethng in the mud. What was it? He smelled, and caught blood and mud mixed together. Closer to him, a uni and three hybrids like himself. He growled as he recognized the scents of Nami, Nagrom and Moya. He couldn't stay here. He began back toward his pack.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mystyc listened to what the animal said. She sounded sincere enough- but she remembered Zhairk, the way he called her milady and made her feel like she was so special. She had been heart broken. She turned to Mikasi- he was the wisest person she knew "I am talking to a ghost. She say's she's Zonk and..." she didn't continue, not wanting to alarm Mikasi "Can you assure that Zonk is your sister and that you named her?"

She turned to the pup at her words "This is your brother?" he face lit up "Mikasi told me about you! Um, well, I love him." she said it simply as if it explained everything.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frailik gave a howl of elation.

The cut wasn't clean, but he had made it- his first kill. His first neopet kill. He looked at the cybunny, picking it up.

**&&&**

**Morgan:**

((A/N: I can RP Ally's mom in the herd, but what would I RP about? I can just try, I guess. Here I go. I never named Ally's mom, but from now on she'll be... Tam, I guess. It's all I can think of. shrug I also can't remember her color, so how about... Brown with black hooves?))

Tam looked up from grazing and narrowed her eyes. Those Lupes were back. The black one seemed to have a new mate. The white one who had called herself Tam's daughter was nowhere to be seen. She snorted. Who cared about some stupid Lupe, anyway? They should all just leave and never come back. It was no secret that Tam loathed Lupes. She had ever since she had lost her mate and her only foals to an attack a few years back. She could still remember that day clearly, and those memories still haunted her. She stamped her hooves nervously. Why were the Lupes talking with Lumino? Those half-breed pups awhile back had been bad enough, but the Alphas of a prominent pack? Sure, they had sworn not to kill anymore, but then why was there dried blood on their claws and fangs? They were trouble, she was sure of it. She decided she didn't care anymore, let whatever may happen happen, and she went back to grazing. What did she have left to lose to the Lupes?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nami gawked at Mystyk. "L-l-l-love him?! Mikasi, is this true? I... Mother... MOTHER ALMOST KILLED US BECAUSE A UNI BROUGHT YOUR BODY BACK TO HER AND SHE THOUGHT THAT WE WERE RESPONSIBLE! WE ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU OBVIOUSLY DIDN'T DIE BECAUSE YOU'RE STANDING RIGHT THERE! HOW COULD YOU?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MAD MOTHER GOT AFTER SHE SMELLED MORGAN AND ZONK ON YOUR CORPSE?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Nagrom and Moya had to restrain her to keep her from lunging at Mikasi.

"We're sorry, Mikasi and uh... Well, I don't know your name," Moya said apologetically, "but we've had a very hard time lately. Mommy is about to tell the Unis that there's going to be a war because this crazy Uni insulted her. Mommy would never kill a sentient creature! Anyway, I guess... I guess we'll go now... I do miss Zonk and Morgan, though, even though they supposedly 'killed' you. I don't think Zonk could ever have killed you... Unless she was protecting Morgan, she never would've attacked anything! And I doubt that you'd attack them, right? Anyway... I'm glad you've found someone, Oniisan. It's nice to know that we won't always be freaks that are laughed at and left alone... Have a nice day, both of you." Moya dragged the others toward the edge of the clearing.

((OOC: Oniisanbig brother in Japanese))

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikasi stared at Mystyk, happily shocked. Mystyk had said she loved him! What had she said before that? His mind was spinning, but he picked out the shards of her previous statements. "Yes, Zonk was my sister, but I think she was the one who killed me--- no, wait. The one who killed me _looked _like Zonk, but she said she was... In her mind, she was Laenyn. That's what she believed, anyway. I saw that shortly before..." He paused, searching for the words. "Before the darkness came. I was spiralling and then... It was so dark. There was a tiny spark of light, but something about it scared me. I was looking for something, so I wandered around and then... Poof, I was back. I saw my body and... You know the rest of the story." He thought some more, going further back into his memories. "Yes, when my mother had her second litter of pups, I named them. One of them died though, and a foster pup took her place. I believe... Yes! It was Zonk who was the foster child. You're talking to her?! What is she saying?!" Mikasi was worried. Zonk was strong, what could've possibly killed her?! In his haste to respond, he had almost forgotten what Moya and Nami were saying. "What? Mother almost... I can't believe it! No... Tell her where I am and that I'm ok, ok? By the way... Thanks."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zonk stared in disbelief at Nami. She thought that she was responsible why that little... Wait. Mystyk was asking Mikasi and he was confirming... It seemed that way to her, anyway. _"Please, Mystyk, is it? You need to tell Lumino! She is coming this way and is going to kill everyone in her path to reach her goal... She wants to rule the world and have everyone bow down to her! I want my body back, and I want Mor--" _She cut herself off. It was better to quit while she was ahead. Any further and the waterworks would be a-coming. But she dwelled on the memories of Morgan... Who knew if she would see her again?

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

Gipha was in the air, but she wasn't flying. She didn't feel her wings. She was floating.

Below, she saw a red uni running into the west. It was her mother. No, it was herself- Gipha.

To the east she heard a commotion. There was a dark shadow coming near Thereda, growing darker and larger. Thereda cried.

"Go Gipha! Go back!" she called, but the uni below didn't hear her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke up in a cold sweat. Her foal Shil was staring up at her with a worried glance "What's wrong mommy? You were yelling."

"We have to go home."

"But we have no home. We're Free Roamers!"

"No, we're not. I thought I was, but I'm not." she pointed her nose toward the east "Now, we will run as fast as we can, for as long as we can, and we can make it back by sunrise."

Shil didn't look in the least alarmed. The little foal loved an adventure.

As their hooves pounded soil, Shil said "You know what mommy? I had a dream."

"Oh really? What about?"

"There was a pretty lady, and she told me to find a, loo?"

"You mean a lupe?"

"Yeah! A yoop! With a horn!"

"With a horn?" she giggled. Shil looked at her, confused.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mystyc listened, then nodded. She approached Lumino, but he was sorrounded by a lot of lupes. What was going on?

**&&&**

**Morgan:**

Zonk breathed a sigh of relief. Surely Lumino could get the Unis to help, but wait a moment... Ally declaring war on the Unis? Was that what Moya had said?! NO! This was the worst possible time for something like that! They all had to attack Laenyn, or everyone would die! This... At least this would help. But Zonk wasn't about to lay down and rest now. Oh no, she was going to fight Laenyn by any means possible. Maybe she could find some other ghosts! Maybe they could help her!

**&&&**

**Uni:**

"Gravely insulted? My my ... who was that, Shagya?"

"Erm ... it was ... Sir Trab, the ex-Wild Roamer." Shagya responded.

"My dear. Oh dear ... Well, I am afraid, Leader Alpha Ally, to say that I am sure that Sir Trab did not do this on his will, I am sure that it must have been a hard day ... I know very well that you do not eat Uni flesh, of course, but some herds consider you as - er - vegetariens. Anyway ... I beg you, please pardon Sir Trab for his sudden fit of isults ... I'm sincerely sorry."

**&&&**

**Morgan:**

Ally stared Lumino right in the eye. She wanted Trab to have justice, notjust drop the subject! And vegetarians were what she had forced the once carnivorous Lupes to become. Her blood boiled for war, but she calmed herself. "Lumino, I ask you for justice. I would like to see that Trab at least knows that something he has done is wrong! Not just simply walk away from the matter. Lumino-sama ha totemo sugoi desu, demo Trab-kun ha totemo baka to aku desu yo!" Ally had resorted to Japanese in her anger. "Lord Lumino, you are very great, but Trab is very evil and idiotic. Do not mess with Lupes, my blood burns. Be warned, I can only contain my anger for so long." What Ally didn't know was that containing your feelings made them worse in the long run. They just boiled over and exploded. Too bad she didn't know. She turned and took the pack back to the area it had once inhabited, and Nami, Moya, and Nagrom caught up and followed. They were somber. Things looked bad. Nami turned to Lumino before they left.

"Sir Lumino, my mother is exceedingly angry right now. She wants war, something that would only destroy things more. Tread lightly, sir, or you may be caught in the crossfire. Good day to you, sir."

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

Trab was astounded by Ally's words so much that his words were caught in his throat. He forgot what he had asked Lumino for.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mystyc saw the encounter between the cloud lupe, Lumino and her father. Her ears grew red. She ran in the pack's way "How dare you call my father that!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shil, do you want to meet your grandmother, and your grandfather, and your aunt?" The maroon dappled colt nodded vigorously, then mother and child raced down the hill.

**&&&**

**Uni:**

Lumino looked sternly over the hills, his rich mane and tail being caught in the wind. The Cloud Lupe did not seem to be satisfied with his answer, but he will never let war darken the skies of the Plains again ...

"Hyaerdean," Lumino whispered, "I need help ... call the Harmony ... ans warn the North-Western herds ... "

A strong gust of wind answered to his call, making his mane fly. An invisible creature shot out of an incredibly long hibernation, spreading its wings to the sky.  
Magic beyond anything ever seen before was dropped in massive amounts on the fresh green grass, making magical, semi-transparen't beings of light shoot to the clouds ...

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

"Daddy!" Gipha was surprised by her words. She hadn't used them in such a long time.

The black stallion looked surprised "Gipha," he breathed "It is really you,"

"Shil, this is your grandfather." he gazed beyond the red mare. A maroon dappled foal stepped out into the light.

"My, my,"

The foal hid behind his mother.

"Got my charm," Trab said darkly.

"Where's mom?" Gipha asked.

Trab's look grew even darker "Gipha, I can't save her."

Her heart pounded in her chest "Wha- what's going on?"

"Come on," Trab turned, and began to lead her to her dying mother. As he walked, he told her how the mare had gotten delusional in Gipha's absence. Gipha to this in a ridged sorrow.

By now, the unis were gone, leaving Thereda to her death. At first she didn't see her mother. She just saw a uni- very sick looking, her fine scarlet hair painted brown, in the mud.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mystyc felt very perturbed all of a sudden. She rushed to the other side of the lake where her mother was. Her heart leaped. The red uni was out of the mud! How had this happened?

Mystyc blinked. No, that wasn't Thereda. That was...someone who should have been important to her...she knew the name...

Her heart felt like it had fallen of Terror Mountain and she recognized her true mother in the mud. However, something was different. Thereda no longer wavered between life and death, she seemed to be holding on to life!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gipha," the uni spoke "is that you?"

Gipha nodded, a lump caught in her throat.

"I'm sorry honey," the muddy mare lay her head down in the mud.

**"NO!" **Gipha yelled. She nudged the muddy head. "Stay with me mom!"

"She's dead!" Mystyc screamed "She's finaly dead! Oh, my mommy!"

"No!" Gipha screamed "You don't know that!" but when she opened her eyes the black mare was gone.

"M-mommy?"

Gipha looked down at her son.

**&&&**

**TLT:**

Keredith looked up into the sky. It was a bright, bold blue, dotted by a few fluffly white clouds. She let the wind whip through her bright green mane, and closed her eyes in estacy as it surged around her. She stood there, her head thrust forward, her legs as straight and stiff as a promenading stallion's, long after the breeze died. Her glossy black coat shone in the bright sunlight of midday. Her life had been horrible, but now everything was okay. She had a herd, a place to call home, food and shelter, friends. Everything would be okay.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nervous, Quetzal started sullenly at the ground. She picked at a stem of grass. The startlingly beautiful uni wasn't used to living in herds. She hated being with other creatures. She looked up and stared wistfully at the plains across the lake. Her green mane was picked up in the wind. It seemed to glow on its own, a shining emerald beacon in the prarie. The rest of her bright green self shivered in the gust. Her wings flicked irritably.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xandrean watched as a gold uni conversed with lupes. He looked on with intrest, but hid himself behind several mares, peeking up behind their manes. He liked lupes, and had been raised along side them. He couldn't help but wonder about these lupes were here for. He didn't dare let himself get close enough to hear what they were saying.

Something shifted near his feet. A colbalt colt looked up at him with huge blooming eyes. "Chandwen." The child pouted, not able to get the rolling 'ch' and 'r' in Xandrean's name. Xan lowered his head to hear the colt's soft voice. The previously mild eyes lit up and the colt shout "Boo!" into his protectors ears. He scrambled up and ran underneath the mares next to them.

"Iman!" Xandrean looked over the mares backs, and watched in horror as the tiny blue uni ran toward the great golden stallion. Xan lowered his head to avoid seeing the horrible scene that was about to come.

"Eks-sqwueze me Miter Loomynoze. Twats youre name?" Imanhaptuchet stared up eagerly into the stallions face.

Xan shook his head and began forcing his way though the other unis. At one point, a gossiping mare ignored him and refused to let him pass, and he was forced to crawl on his belly under her. Only now did the mare notice him, and looking agahst at what he was doing, promptly kicked him in the face and walked away in horror. Xan shook his head and got up, and could feel heat rising from his jawbone already from the kick. He knew it would be swollen soon, and trotted toward the herd leader as fast as he could before that happened to avoid embarressing himself further. He had worked so hard to stay anonymous in the herd, known but not seen, and now he had to go face to face with the uni he had tried to avoid the most and explain about the little orphan he had adopted.

He looked up at last and smiled sheepishly. He was immensly relieved that the lupes had gone by now. He felt the throbbing of his jaw, and wanted to go before it becane and obvious lump. He blushed and was certain it would show from behind his silvery grey fur. "Sir... I can explain..."

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

She was running, freer than she ever was before! The feeling was wonderful. It was as if she weighed nothing.

Suddenly the breeze shifted. A patch of the sky seemed to disappear, replaced by the sweetest meadow. There was lush green grass, flowers, a spring that grew into a waterfall. All around, there were unis. They looked fit and, most important, happy, They plaid in the feild, sipped the water, plaid in the waterfall, plaid tag with each other.

A group of mares turned to her "It's our new arrival. Come on darling, don't be scared."

"You want, me?"

"Come on honey- the grass is always green!"

The mare grinned, and began to fly up. However, something bothered her- like a fly.

"What is my name?"

"Your name, honey?"

"What is my name?"

"We don't need names here. We all know each other." a silver filly stepped out behind the blue uni's legs.

A filly.

Two faces flashed in her mind.

Gipha and Mystyc.

"My name is Thereda!"

The mares looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry," Thereda said "I don't belong here. I belong with my daughters."

"Oh, we knew that when your said your name, hon. Y'see, we don't use names here."

Thereda felt regretful to these unis, but nodded, and suddenly she fell to the ground.

She was aware that her senses were stronger, that she was faster, lighter. She caught Mystyc's smell. Mystyc? It wasn't the name she had given her daughter, but it seemed correct. She ran toward it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom," Mystyc gasped when she saw the red mare coming toward her "I forgot you'd still be here."

The ghost looked confused "What do you mean, Mystyc?"

But the uni didn't answer "This is so akward. For most people, when someone dies, that's it."

"When someone, d-dies?" The uni looked pale.

Mystyc looked up at her "You didn't know?" she looked at her regretfully "Your dead."

"But, I can't be dead!"

"You have no body."

"I see my body!"

She sighed "It's not really there," how could she explain?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thereda heard a loud, plaintive moan "Gipha?" she ran, quick as a zafara, to the red mare "What is it honey?"

"Oh mom, I need you!"

"I'm right here honey. What do you need?"

"Why did you leave me?"

"Leave you?" she recalled her memories. When she and Trab had gotten lost in the haunted woods- she shivered "I'm sorry," Thereda said quietly "I didn'y mean for it to happen like that."

"I'm so sorry I- left."

"Forgiven," Thereda said, though she barely remembered the time.

"NOW YOUR GONE! Oh mom!"

"Honey, please-" it was then that her sight turned to a body in the mud. It was Gipha! No, no, the uni was older-...

"It's me!"

**&&&**

**TLT:**

Kahven trotted out in front of the two other unis. He giggled and whispered to his invisble petpet. He constantly stopped to look around, but his father rushed him on, obviously agitated. So Kahven took in all the scenery at a brisk trot.

The mini parade of unis traveled a couple of miles before the young colt tired. He was hefted upon his mothers back, where he fell asleep instantly, while flying high above the plains.

Habernill spotted the lake first. "Very," she whispered. "There it is. The lake."

"Where?" The nervous stallion peered over the prarie.

"There," Habernill waved a hoof toward the horizon.

After squinting, Very finally glimpsed a sparkle that represented the lake.

While the two adults talked, Kahven woke up. He was groggy at first, but the moment his eyes opened and he saw where he was, he was awake and alert, gaping in awe at where he was. He stared eagerly at the passing scenery below. He spotted a group of moving dark objects below. They seem to grow closer to him, as his horn glowed a light purple. As they came toward him, he saw they looked like the strange green creature who had come to the meadow that had been his world for the first weeks of his life, only they were all different colors.

"Kahven." His head snapped up and the lupes were again far below him. "Kahven dear, I'm sorry." He looked quizically at his mother but said nothing. "I wish you had wings like mine. You could do this everyday, not just with us carrying you." The spotted mare began to cry softly, her tears blown out of her eyes by the wind and splattering on the purple and silver coat of her son. Kahven had no idea what she was crying about, but he soon began to weep as well while Very stared sternly ahead, to nervous and edgy to let his emotions show.

The three unis landed near the lake, but away from the main congregation of neopets. Habernill, her cheeks still wet from tears, built up a bed for them out of grasses. She lay down with her son next to her. Very lay down near them, but tried to stay awake and keep watch. The encounter with the strange hybrid had put him on his guard. BUt soon even his vigilance flagged, and the great white stallion was in a fitful sleep.

He dreamed. He was in his home valley, reliving the fitful scene that ruined his life. But instead of seeing himself as a colt, he saw a purple colt with silver mane and tail speckled silver as well, with no wings. Instead of his parents, he saw a white stallion with red and green mane and tail, and a cream and tan spotted mare with huge ivory wings. The lupe he had always seen attack before was now grey with the legs of a uni, running faster than ever. Very watched the stallion killed in the dream, along with the spotted mare. Instead of a mostly white colt running away, the wingless purple and silver colt was galloping away from a grinning lupe/uni hybrid. Miraculously, the colt floated up in the air, away from the snapping jaws of the strange hybrid. Instead of the brown old mare that usually rescued the runaway colt, a youngish crimson mare with black mane and tail was the savior of the purple silver child. Very woke up in cold sweat as the two unis flew frantically away from the dreadful scene, but not before his third person vision panned down to watch another colt, this time a speckled grey climb his way out of the valley.

**&&&**

**Uni:**

The Harmony gathered round the herd. All having the likeness of the Uni they had been before death, some threw their heads in disgust, or kicked the ground with their incredibly solid hooves.

"Geldaefy, will you have the pleasure to search for Sir Trab and his two daughters? The Council will soon begin."

At Lumino's call, an ancient Harmony spread its wings and flew off.

"Camarada, please call the Wild Roamers. And you, Delta," Lumino's voice trembled a little as he mentionned his granddaughter's name, and Orora sobbed delicately, "do call for Lady Orior, Enchantress of the Lost Desert."

The beautiful Uni made of light and magic kicked off the ground in a burst of silver.

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

"Mommy?" he backed up a couple spaces. His back end hit something.

"I didn't do nothing!" he heard. Shil turned. There was a brown colt- a little older than him.

Shil thought for a moment "Okay." he said.

The uni moved away. His eyes looked dark.

"Watcher name?" Shil asked.

"What?"

Shil sighs "Whats, yur, name?"

"I don't need to share my name with pestering brats like you."

Shil didn't know what a brat was. He followed the brown uni anyway "I think your cool."

The uni moved his ears around a bit "You do, do you?"

"Yeah! My name is Shil. What's yours? You don't need to share it, but you can if you want to!"

"I'm Rafer."

"Hi Rafer. What are you going to do now?"

Rafer was taken back "Well, you know, cool uni stuff."

"Like what? Oh! Can you teach me!?"

"Well," Rafer began "I don't know. Only the coolest unis can do this stuff."

"Teach me! Teach me to but a cool uni! Please?"

"Well," he studied the maroon foal out of the corner of his eye. He enjoyed watching him- all nerves, hoping.

"Please?"

"Okay. But you have to do everything I say."

"I will! I will! I promise!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Thereda."

She looked around.

"In front of you."

There was a beautiful faerie. She had red brown hair and ice blue eyes. Her wings were black, tipped with orange and red.

"What do you want?"

Thereda dug her hoof in the dirt. It didn't pick up anything- her hoof wasn't there. "Tp be with my daughter, I mean, daughters?"

The faerie shook her head slowly "You were right the first time. Daughter." she continued "I am one."

"Excuse me?"

"I used to be two- two incomplete forms. Now I am one." she turned to Thereda "Your life has come to an end. You can no longer speak to, sing to, touch your daughter." Thereda began to cry. The faerie continued "You can be closer to her than you ever were- and you can be together forever. You and your daughter can become one."

She gasped "Can I?"

"She won't know your there, but she will have your strength, your wisdom."

Thereda shook her head "She is already more stronger than me."

"Oh, that's not true," but it seemed the faerie couldn't explain.

"Okay." Thereda said "I'll do this. For Gipha."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She felt a warmth all of a sudden, and a feeling of security. She looked down to her hooves. What was she doing here, moping? There was work to be done! Gipha called Shil to her. The maroon colt came running "Guess what? I met a friend!"

Despite the situation, Gipha felt her lips stretch into a grin "Great! Who is he?"

"Rafer," Shil turned, but the brown uni was gone "huh," he said.

"Well," Gipha said "We'll worry about that later. Now you stay here, I'll get your grandfather and your aunt. It's time to give your grandmother a proper burial."

**&&&**

**TLT:**

Keredith stodd with the rest of the unis, in front of the magnifican't lead stallion. He was talking to something called a "Harmony", apparen'tly called Geldaefy. Keredith had never heard of this before, so she watched with great interest at the happenings. Something bumped into her. She turned and saw a young grey stallion.

"Sorry," he said nervously. He glanced around, and shifted nervously.

Keredith giggled. "It's all right. I'm Keredith, but you can call me Keri." She smiled at him.

Xandrean was taken aback at this sudden friendlyness, but he caught himself. "Nice to meet you Keri. I'm Xandrean." He smiled back, but still glanced around, as if he was looking for something.

"Xan then." Keri smiled broadly. This new uni was rather cute. Her life would turn around, she told herself. This young stallion could help her.

"Xan, all right. Works for me." Xandrean began to relax. This mare had no reason to tattle on him to the lead stallion, so his secret should be safe.

"So, what do you know about this "Harmony" thing?"

"Not much really. In fact, none at all!" Xan laughed.

"Huh." Keri grinned and turned back to watch the great gold uni and his companions. After something that Lumino said, one of the strange unis would take off and go somewhere. Keri watched in fascination. This herd had strange customs, totally different to her old one, far away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Very paced nervously around the clearing, watching his mate and son sleeping on a bed of grass. It was near the middle of the night, but his golden horn glowed softly, illuminating the sleeping unis. He thought over his dream. He was disturbed from watching himself and his lovely Nill die in the same manner that he had witnessed his own parents die when he was a colt. Then watching his son fly, even without wings, and being rescued by a uni that could only be Gipha was rather traumatic. And then he saw that strangly familar colt climbing his way out of the valley. VeryVain shook his head. His dream had no basis in reality. It was just a figment of his imagination, brought by the stressful events of the day. Thats all. Nothing more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lumrino and Verin were racing across the plains. Neither could see or hear the other, and they were constantly bumping into each other, unbeknowst to either party. They both ran toward the same place, a small noll and clump of trees, where they had heard a familar howling.

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

The four unis held a night service for Thereda, which Gipha said the words. Trab, though devistated by the final loss of his mate, watched his daughter with pride. Mystyc looked around for Thereda's spirit but gave up, thinking it was probably for the best anyway. Shil really didn't know what was going on, and wanted to play with Rafer.

**&&&**

**Morgan:**

Ally ignored Mystyk and continued to lead her family away from the herd. Her heart was pounding in her ears. What was she thinking? But that Trab... URG! He had made her blow up. He needed to be punished. But would it be her that punished him? Much of the same thoughts raced through Nami's mind as well. They both hoped it wouldn't come to that.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikasi chased after Mystyk. What had Zonk said? Mystyk headed for Lumino, but then he heard a very familiar voice.

"Lumino, I ask you for justice. I would like to see that Trab at least knows that something he has done is wrong! Not just simply walk away from the matter. Lumino-sama ha totemo sugoi desu, demo Trab-kun ha totemo baka to aku desu yo! Lord Lumino, you are very great, but Trab is very evil and idiotic. Do not mess with Lupes, my blood burns. Be warned, I can only contain my anger for so long."

It was that Cloud Lupe, but... It couldn't be! He sniffed in deeply and his breath caught in his throat. That was Ally, his mother! She looked different, but that was her! She was insulting Trab! That wasn't to say that Mikasi didn't agree with her... After all, it seemed to Mikasi that Trab hated him. He was confused though, but he knew to follow Mystyk so he did. Then he saw Mystyk's mother laying in the mud, dead. Mystyk cried out, but then she was gone. WHERE WAS SHE?! He turned around quickly and saw her, seemingly talking to herself, but Mikasi knew better. He walked over to Mystyk slowly, trying not to disturb her. From the bits of Mystyk's speech, he was able to tell that she must be talking to Thereda, her mother.

"Mystyk? Are you... Ok?" Mikasi knew it was lame, but he couldn't think of what else to say. He lowered his head. "I'm sorry about my mother... I can't believe she'd act like that, especially to your father..." He was suddenly curious and he looked up straight at her. "What was it that Zonk wanted you to do? It seemed pretty important..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zonk raced off in search of more ghosts. Eventually, she came upon a few pups. _"HELP! I need to know how to help the living world! A terrible creature called Laenyn is coming to take over the entire world! Everyone is in danger! I'm sorry to just start talking to you, but what can I do?! I... I'm Zonk, and the monster Laenyn stole my body! Is there nothing I can do?"_ She was pleading with them, desperate. What was she going to do?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tam looked up again to see the Lupes leave. She snorted in the grass angrily. About time and good riddance! Suddenly a foal jumped in their path! The idiot! They would kill her for sure! Tam raced over, but stopped halfway there. The Lupes were leaving the filly alone. This shook the foundation of Tam's mind. Lupes were murderers, but then why weren't they killing the herd? She sank to her knees. The world had gone mad.

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

Mystyc turned to Mikasi, surprised "Oh," she said. She struggled to remember "Laenyn," she said the word so thickly "stole Zonk's body. I need to tell Lumino. Lumino!" she broke away from the service.

"Wait a minute young lady." she was startled to hear her mother's voice. Mystyc turned, but only Gipha was there "Where are you going."

Mystyc swallowed "I have to, to, well, I'm tired, I'm going to get some rest."

Gipha looked at her gently "Poor girl, it's been a rough day for you, hasn't it? Okay, go get some rest, I'm going to stay awake a little while longer."

"Can I go play with Rafer?" Shil asked.

"Sure, but don't stay out too long."

Trab came and stood next to Gipha "You did that beautifully, honey."

"I know," Gipha felt a sadness "I just wish, could have seen it."

"She would be very proud of you."

Despite the incredible loss she felt, Gipha, for the first time in her life, had an overwealming feeling that everything was going to be alright.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lumino!" Mystyc ran in "Lumino!" she stopped. How could she explain about the threat of Laenyn? She said slowly "Does the name 'Laenyn' ring a bell?"

**&&&**

**Uni:**

Lumino looked round, aghast by this sudden interruption.

"Oh ... Mystyk, it's you. Laenyn? Erm ... yes. Oh my ... does it mean ... ? Delta ... are you back? Yes ... Lady Orior ... accompagny young Mystyk here, she will need your help. We cannot interrupt the council. Is Sir Trab here?" ((OOC: After your post, I don't understand if he really is here or not lol n.n' I'll just say that he is, I'll edit the post if necessary.)) "Sir Trab ... well, I guess that a war isn't unprobable, but we have all the chances on our side. The Harmony have surveyed the Lupes for millions of years. If a war should become real, we will know their tactics."  
"I know that most of you do not know what a Harmony is. This do not matter. They are spirits of light, and they have protected the Unis since the beginning of time. That is all you need to know to have trust in them. We need faith."

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

Mystyc backed away. Maybe, Laenyn was no threat at all,

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shil searched the air for Rafer's scent. Unis are not animals for tracking, but Shil's mother had taught him how to take in a breath of air and hold it in his nostrils- studying it.

Shil looked around sadly. He saw a great white stallion with a green mane. He gasped. It was MerryMane! His mother had told him the story about the hero who tamed a wild lupe and saved the maiden Jifa before falling victum to the evil Saberkill's spell and disapearing into the unknown. Shil was so excited, he raced up to speak to him.

However, a closer look revealed that this uni was MerryMane. His mane was streaked with red, and his fur was tipped with gold. Shil gulped and said "Hi," shyly before trotting off.

The colt hung his head, thinking about how silly he had made himself look. He caught a smell in his nostrils and lifted his head. Rafer was standing there. Shil trotted over to say hi to him.

"Hi Rafer!"

"Kid!" the uni seemed genuinely happy "Kid, look at this-"

"What?" Rafer was looking at the white uni Shil had thought was MerryMane. Sleeping where a spotted mare with great wings and a blue colt with silver speckles.

"Is that stallion that colt's daddy?"

"Huh, er, yeah, but, look at the foal!"

Shil looked. The colt was larger than him, a very dark color, like the night sky.

"Yeah?"

"NO WINGS!" Rafer laughed with a grunting noise.

Shil forced a laugh. He didn't see what was funny about it- Shil had seen lupes without wings, and kaus without wings, and ixis without wings. However, he felt he shouldn't bring this to Rafer's attention.

**&&&**

**TLT:**

The dawn broke over the small stand of trees where thre little uni family lay. Very sat wide eyed, still watching over his son and mate. He got up after a while, and began grazing in the lush green grass. Habernill woke up soon after, and grazed along side him. She could tell he was agitated, so she said nothing.

Very was deep in thought when he smelled something new. A uni. He was too tired from lack of sleep to investigate, besides, it was just a little colt. It came toward him, and said a shy "Hi," Then immediatly trotted away. Very watched him as he left. Who was that? he thought. He watched the colt meet with another colt out of the corner of his eyes. The conversation was too far away for Very to hear, until the brown colt pointed toward Kahven and yelled out "NO WINGS!" and began to laugh. Very glanced at his sleeping son, fire burning in his eyes. He snorted and pawed the ground. He tried to control his anger, but the more he thought about it, the madder he got. He forced himself to take a few deep breaths, before he started a quick trot toward the offending colts. His eyes blazed with renewed anger, seeing jealously that they each had what his son did not, and what they were mocking him for, wings.

"Very!" Habernill saw what he was doing. He simply ignored her. He didn't know what he would do to those stupid colts, but he would make sure they would think twice before ever making fun of anyone again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quetzal watched the strange proceedings with mild interest at first, but soon her eyes were glazed over, and she was merely looking in the direction of where the lead stallion stood, but not paying any attention to what was happening. She was bumped out of her stupor when a blue colt ran underneath her. It stood behind her, and looked cautiosly out, as if it was hiding from something. She glared at it. Stupid kids running around as if they owned the place, stupid parents not watching them like they should, stupid stupid people. She stepped to the side so the colt wasn't behind her anymore. It glared at her with a strange intensity.

"Nooo! I'm sapost to hide behind yooze!"

"Go find someone else to hide behind."

"Chan said you."

Quetzal tilted her head at the strange colt. Chan?

"Chan said I was sapost to hide behind yooze, then he would come and get me and applogize. Yooze doing it all wong!" The colt continued. It stamped its foot in frustration.

Quetzal studied it. "Why?"

The blue uni looked at her. "Chan said that you would see him and fall in lurve with him, and youzed get marwied and get me a brudder. I wants a brudder. Or a zister." Quetzal, understanding at last, laughed. "Whats yooze laughing at. Chan sayz lurve is no laughing matter." The colt nodded wisely.

Quetzal continued laughing as she trotted away, leaving the herd and the colt. "I weally do wants a brudder you know!" The colt shouted at her before stalking off back into the mass of unis.

**&&&**

**Uni:**

The beautiful spotted Uni walked over to Mystyk.

"Hello," she smiled, "I am Orior, Uni Enchantress of the Lost Desert. It is nice to meet you. Aren't you Mystyk, Sir Trab's second daughter?"

The concersation was cut by a loud murmer of surprise coming from the Harmony. A large mare Harmony snorted distinctively:

"Absents! Absents! How can we ever get all the Unis grouped? War is upon us ... and VeryVain, his mate Habernill and their son are _absent!_"

"Enough is said, Camarada," Lumino said firmly. "Delta, please fetch Sir VeryVain, Lady Habernill and Colt Kahven, please."

Once again, the herd leader's granddaughter took off.

"Sir, it is inadmissible!"

"Again!"

"We cannot stand it!"

"These who betray the Leader's desire - "

"Enough, Geldaefy! Camarada, you were supposed to round up the Wild Roamers. Have you not seen them in your trip?" Lumino's eyes blazed with concern.

"No, Sir ... "

"Are they Wild Roamers, at the very least?" the gold Uni swished his tail in an impatient manner.

"I so not know, but I think so, Sir."

"Well ... Arfely, Awven: round up Lady Gipha, her colt, and all the remaining Unis."

Two Harmony kicked off the ground.

Orior turned her look back on Mystyk.

"Can you show me ... the Laenyn of yours?" She whispered.

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

"Uh oh," Shil said "MerryMane looks mad." he turned, but Rafer was gone "Rafer?" he looked back at the white uni. He looked _really _mad. Shil cowered.

"There you are!" he heard. His mother came behind "It's time for bed hon-" her eyes met the stony gaze of the white uni. When she next spoke, there was fear "Is some-something wrong, _sir._"

Shil knew that tone. She used when she tried to make one of her suitors believe she didn't know them, but why was she so scared? Shil absorbed her fear, and began to shake.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can you show me ... the Laenyn of yours?" She whispered.

Mystyc smiled. Finaly, someone to listen to her! "I can't show you," she said "I have only met her once," she looked into Oriors eyes for a sign that she could trust her. With a look to Mikasi and then to Zonk, she said "Well, you probably know that my name used to be Kriahz, because you know a lot." she felt a terrible pain, but went on "Well, it was because Zhairk wispered his name backwards into my mother's ear." then there was the raw pain of losing her mother, but Mystyc pushed it aside

"He was a ghost," she said "I can see ghosts. And...he made me, no, told me to steal a scroll from Kauvara. Well, this is where Laenyn comes in. She got mad that I stole the scroll...but maybe she was supposed to be," her confinidence began to slip "I mean, Zhairk was using it to steal my body, and, he was evil. Well, Laenyn came...no, Mikasi came first, right Mikasi? Yeah, Mikasi came first, and stopped Zhairk, BUT LAENYN CAME AND KILLED HIM!"

She started breathing heavily. She knew she had to continue her story "Well, then Magik, no, Laquinti, well of them got be, but Mikasi was dead, so, well, I was like Zhairk. I tried to kill Laenyn," she shivered "Then I threatened Morgan," her eyes grew wide "I think that's when Laenyn and Zonk seperated!" she looked up at Orior "Well, to make a long story short, Laenyn brought Mikasi back," she felt doubt again.

"Is that all?"

"Wait," Mystyc said "I have Zonk with me. She's dead. Well, sort of. Laenyn stole her body, then she stole Morgan's soul." she said "Laenyn is evil!"

**&&&**

**TLT:**

Very began trotting faster toward the two colts. The brown one ran away, while the maroon colt stood in fear. Very heard a familar voice.

"There you are!"

Very stopped, and glared at whoever would stop his punishment.

"Its time for bed hon-" The red and black mare saw Very. "Is some-something wrong, sir?"

Very stared at her, his anger vanishing like smoke.

"G-Gipha? I-Is that y-you?" He stuttered in his amazement. "I thought you... you left... you... you..." He was at lost for words.

Habernill had been chasing after Very, hoping to stop him from letting his anger get the better of him. But now she stopped, a ways behind him. The red mare with a black mane and tail, she was familar. Giff? Giphia? Gipha. Habernill smiled and waved at her from behind Very, but she would let them sort this out. She had a hunch Gihpa didn't like her that much.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Giph!" Lumrino shouted at where the forlorn howl had come from.

With a shimmer, a brown pup looked at him.

The bright green Verin appeared beside Lumrino.

"Why did ya run off like that sis?

"You guys were boring." Giph tilted her head and yawned. "I went off to do my own things."

"You could of at least told us where you were going." Lumrino looked sternly at her, a comical expression for a pup.

"Why should I have to tell you were I'm going? You're not Mom."

Verin could tell from the look on her face that she didn't even know where she was going. "I bet you didn't know yourself. You just ran off to see what was happening."

Giph glared at him. "No. I went to check on our mother. While you two are chatting about gibberish, our dear mom is in a living death, and taken care of by a foul monster." Giph's eyes were fierce with the unfairness of it all. "After I confirmed that her flesh was rotting while she was still alive, I discovered this little lupe family hiding out, and decided to see what they were doing." She didn't mention the wonderful glimpse of a happy child hood that she had seen, and had so abruptly taken away from her.

Verin and Lumrino still glared at her silently, though they had a saddened look on their face, and Giph knew her point had struck home.

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

She didn't make eye contact. She gulped several times before answering "Hi Very." she winced. She said that a little more coldly than desired. This time, she at least tried for luke warm "Hi, Very, hi, such a surprise to see you," that was certainly true.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shil nudged his mother. What was wrong with her?

**&&&**

**TLT:**

"Hi, Gipha." Very gulped. "What a surprise to see you too. Wha-wha-what a pleasure." He smiled weakly. Could that be her...son? Naw, thought Very. He dismissed the absurd idea.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kahven woke up. He peered over the tall (to him) grass and relized both his parents were gone. He stood up and stretched. He looked around, and finally saw his mom and dad in a field far away, talking to another mare. Kahven felt no compelling reason to join them, so he tried to eat a few mouthfuls of grass, then began jumping around the field, like the hyper little colt he was. He sniffed the fresh air, and was surprised to smell a very odd sent. If was slightly familar, and he remembered the strange little creature he had seen a while before when he was much younger. He followed the scent into the nearby stand of trees.

He was sniffing around a bush when something jumped out at him. He stared at the thing, then recoiled and stumbled back in fear. He fell on the ground then scrambled up and ran toward his parents.

"Thats no way to treat an old friend! I've known you since you were born you fool!" The mutant cybunny laughed at the frightened colt, then slowly hopped after him, his huge black ears flopping and his thick tail dragging on the ground.

**&&&**

**Uni:**

Orior thought hard. She must know an enchantment ... yes ... the Song of Revival ... but it must be sang by a Faerie Peophin by a night of full moon ... and in the purest of waters ...

"Look, Mystyk ... I - I know how to revive Zonk ... but it will take time ... and she will only be 'alive' for 3 days. If it is that that you want, Mystyk, I can do it. But ... if - if that works, maybe ... I can search for an enchantment to transform her into a ghost, if you want. I've seen it many times before. How does that sound?"

Orior tried to smile, but managed only a weak grin.

**&&&**

**TLT:**

"DAAAADDIEEEE!" Kahven ran across the plains screaming as he went. "MOOOMMIEEEE!"

Habernill and Very turned in unison, still several yards apart to watch the squealing purple and silver colt run toward them. He ran to Habernill and cowered behind her. Very galloped over to her as well, and together they tried to soothe their son.

"Oi vey! You two need to teach that rascle some manners. I didn't even get to say hello before he starts running and screaming like a banshee." The large mutated looking cybunny hopped slowly but surely toward them. Habernill stared at it curiously, while Very stared nervously. "That no way to treat an old friend!" It shouted at them, using his favorite phrase. He laughed malicously as it neared the huddled unis, ignoring the colt and red mare that also was on the plain.

"Fwanta!" An eeriely strange voice floated across the plains.

The great grey cybunny looked toward the voice. "Uh oh... LT's mad at me. She says its not right to scare people just because I'm different." He sighed.

"Fwanta? The pesky little cybunny?" Very stared curiously at the beast.

"I'm still a cybunny this time. Coulda fooled you though." Fwanta plucked at his skull and cross bones patterned ruff. "doesn't the color suit me?"

"No." Habernill laughed. Fwanta glared at her.

"Goof says you look like a monster. He was scared, but not me!" The high pitched, childish voice came from behind Herbnill, where Kahven was still shaking slightly, but peering at Fwanta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Giph."

"I like it here." She whined. "I made a two new friends. I was playing with them, but they left." The brown lupe looked sadly at the hole that her two friends had dissapeered into.

"Dont tell us lies." Verin scoffed. "No one can see you unless you want them too."

"They could! They saw me and plaid with me! At least, one of them did."

"Codswallop. Now come on. Lumino has called all the Unis together, and we should go and see what they are doing." Lumrino said. "Come on."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

Yes."

"Cant I say good bye first?"

"No."

"Yes."

Lumrino and Verin glared at each other. Verin nodded slightly, but sternly, and Lumrino sighed. "Make it quick."

Giph howled in glee and ran toward the den.

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

Gipha looked over her shoulder. She saw her sister Mystyc talking with a lovely spotted uni with wings as large as Habernill's. Gipha had a funny pang of jealousy- wierd, hadn't she gotten over that? The gold stallion Lumino was there too, and he didn't seem to be shooing Mystyc away. What was going on? The ways of the royal family were strange to Gipha, and frightened her. She thought momentarily about her lost friendship with Orora.

There was a loud sound and an indigo colt ran out of the woods, pursued by a terrible black and gray monster. Gipha instictively put her body in front of her own son. She watched for several moments there was an exchange between Very and Habernill and the monster. A cybunny, it had called itself. Gipha had seen cybunnies before, but they hadn't looked like this! At oone point, a voice called out of her vision, and Gipha raised her ears and locked her legs, ready for attack.

Shil called out loud "Can I play with him mommy?"

Gipha blinked "What?"

"Can I play with him? Can I play with the colt?"

She thought of the "cybunny", but decided that if Very and Habernill trusted it, it couldn't be that bad. "Yes. But don't go out of my sight."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shil approached the blue colt. He was showing signs of fear, which made Shil more confident. He stepped right up to him "Hi! I'm Shil. What's your name?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Noe returned to her den, Shiko was awake. She lay down. She looked defeated. Shiko watched her for a long time. After a while, Noe said "You know, the word Frailik has two meanings."

Shiko waited.

"Frailic, spelled with an I and a C means 'weakling' in the language of the ancient unis.

"However, Frailyk, with a Y and a K means 'to fly.'"

"Well, which does Frailik mean?"

Noe shrugged.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bru had been sleeping for days. Allia and Noe could only wake him for a few minutes to eat and to relieve himself. After the rest of the family seemed to have gotten over the loss of Frailik, Bru seemed to be wasting away. Allia remembered how she had threatened Bru, and she thought of this and she fell to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bru was batting a masked advisory with his paws in a mock war. Behind them was a giant shadow cast by tall trees. Bru was battling the enemy towards it. At one point, Bru reached his jaws and ripped off the mask.

The face was Frailik's.

"Frailik!" Bru called his brother's name. There was a pounding of paws, and Allia and Falara were beside him. However, the long legged lupe just cowered away from his siblings.

"Frailik!" Allia called "Stay away from the shadow!"

It was too late. Tendrils came up from the shadow, and grabbed Frailik's legs. It pulled Frailik into the darkness.

"FRAIL-IK!" Bru screamed, and jumped after, a two legged creature jumped in his way.

He looked up. There was a faerie, with feathery black wings tipped with red "The darkness is not for you."

Bru was speechless. It was Allia who saved him "Who are you?"

"That is not important." the Faerie said. "You have seen what has become of your brother-"

"Is he dead?" Allia blurted.

The faerie turned her icy blue gaze on the blue pup "You ask a lot of questions. That is a sign of an inquiring mind. However, you must learn that there are times to speak and other times to listen."

Allia hung her head.

"Dark times are upon us. Falara, you must find the black mare and go hence to the haunted woods."

"The haunted woods?! My parentsn told me about that place! They say it's always in shadow!" she paused "Is Frailik in the haunted woods?"

"No," the faerie said "I cannot tell you what is there. I am not given the future like I once was- just glimpses of it. You must go. Do not disobey me, Falara."

The little gray green pup looked paler.

"Allia and Bru," as she spoke, the shadows disappeared. The three pups gasped. Between Bru and Allia was solid ground on which Falara stood. On the other side of Allia was a raging ocean. On the other side of Bru was a forest on fire.

"Allia," the faerie said crypticly "Your power is sorrow."

The blue pup nodded, though she didn't understand.

"And Bru, your power comes from rage."

Bru nodded.

"Now," the faerie said "wake!"

**&&&**

**TLT:**

Kahven was still peering from behind his mothers legs, when he heard something approach him. "Hi! I'm Shil. What's your name?"

Kahven jumped slightly, and turned to see a maroon(?) colt. He sulled his ears back and glared at the intruder. But it didn't seem viscous so he smiled.

"I'm Kahven! Wanna play?"

Habernill was still talking with Fwanta, taking only a breif intrest in her son's new friend.

"So you live in an enclosed space with poor vetilation and fuzzy artificial grass?"

"Err... Well, thats not quite it..."

"It does have ventilation honey. There are windows, openings in the walls." Very popped in.

"Oh. I still like living out here. I wouldn't want to go into the city." Habernill looked up, to gaze a the brilliant blue sky. But something was wrong. There was a dark spot, steadily growing larger until it because the obvious form of a uni. "Very, look." she whispered.

The form landed with a soft thump, and smiled at them. "Come. My grandfather and the Harmonies request you presence. Follow me please. Lady Gipha, you are requested as well." The mystical uni paused to look at Fwanta. "Sir Fwanta, you may follow if you wish." The mutant cybunny growled slightly, but the Harmony was un-abashed.

Very and Habernill looked at each other.

"Kahven dear, I know you've just begun playing with your friend, but we're going now."

"Awww... Mom..."

"Come on sweetie."

"The Harmonies are not all as patient as I am. Please hurry. Sir Kahven, your friend should come as well." Kahven smiled at that.

"Come on Shil! We get to go on a 'venture!"

**&&&**

**Uni:**

Lumino watched as the bright dot of light landed near the herd. Delta bowed, and stepped aside, next to the other Harmony.

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

Shil blinked at the stranger. Gipha came foreward and nodded to her son "Show our friends how good you fly," she said, but regretted when she for once looked at the indigo foal. He was handicapped- wingless. Shil began to take to the air, but Gipha said "Actually Shil, show how fast you run!" Gipha began a sprint. The little foal, baffled, began after his mother.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mystyc thought about it. Then she turned to Zonk "Do you want to be alive again? It would probably help with comunicating,"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The three pups woke at once. One look at each other's eyes told them that they had all had the same dream, and that it was no dream at all. Falara began to shake. Allia came and stood next to her "I'll go with you, if you want."

Falara could have embraced her sister. How she wished that this fate wasn't hers...but Falara said "No, I have to go alone."

"But you don't have to go yet!" Bru's waking self spoke for the first time "At least say goodbye to mom and dad!"

"I can't! After losing Frailik, mom and dad are way too protective. And what do you think they'll say when I tell them a faerie told me to find a black mare and go to the haunted woods?" she sighed.

"Well," Allia sounded as clear minded as ever "Why don't you stay one day, and say goodbye to mom and dad- just without saying 'goodbye'? Then in the morning, before they wake up, you'll leave.

Falara couldn't find any fault in the plan. She smiled warmly at Allia "Thanks."

**&&&**

**TLT:**

Kahven watched with intrest as Shil took off, but then landed back on the ground. With a determined look in his eyes, he began running as well, concentrating on flying high like he had been with his mother. He closed his eyes, and suddenly the ground disapeered from underneath his feet. He continued thrashing his hooves in the air, eyes shut tightly, imagining soaring high up in the air. He heard a short scream below him, and opened his eyes to see the rest of the unis below him. The ground was far beneath him. His horn glowed softly on his forehead. Habernill pumped her great wings and began ascending quickly and soon she was paralell with her son.

"Kahven dear!"

He stopped pedeling his hooves in midair, and they seemed to rest on a solid plane and he stood, floating in sky. He grinned foolishly at his mother. He peered down at the ground again and felt a faint sense of vertigo.

"You can fly!"

He looked at his mom strangly. "Silly Mommy. Did you think I needed wings to fly?" Kahven laughed merrily.

The Harmony smiled at this change of events, and floated skyward as well. "Now that we are together, come. Not all Harmonies are as patient as I." She repeated and began flying over the lake slowly.

Kahven ran across his floating invisible floor after her, and Habernill raced after him smiling. Very flew up as well, and beckoned to Gipha and her son.

"I think I'll just go around the lake. Dont wait up for me!" The mutant cybunny called up, then began running swiftly around the bend of the lake.

**&&&**

**Morgan:**

Zonk looked over at Laenyn. Alive? She didn't really care about herself at the moment, Morgan was weighing heavier on her mind. _"I would like to be alive, but I would most likely be killed by Laenyn again. I don't care what happens to me right now, we need to prepare for Laenyn and we need to save Morgan... Is there anything that can be done for her? Her soul is... That foul creature... In my body, no less! I need to do SOMETHING!!" _Zonk paced restlessly back and forth. This was maddening! Laenyn would be here in an hour or less if Zonk knew her half as well as she thought. Yet she herself could do nothing to stop Laenyn, and that made her feel more helpless than she had felt in a decade at least. She couldn't just float around here waiting for Laenyn! She howled a long sad note, full of regret and anger and helplessness. She could do nothing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikasi followed Mystyk still, and tried to stay out of the way. He had almost no idea what was going on. He was confused, mainly because he kept feeling a terrible forboding feeling off from the direction of Neopia Central. He shivered suddenly, a tremor going his spine. Something was coming, and it was worse than he had thought. What could he do though, now that he had lost his powers? He, now more than ever, felt weak, like he could do nothing to help. A chill wind blew around him, feeling for all the world like it was trying to say something. He could almost make out words, but it was gone suddenly, and a heavy silence seemed to fall around him. He was worried. He wanted to protect Mystyk from this evil, but what could he do? He was drawing a blank on that, and decided to figure that out when the time came. A dark shadow was growing on the horizon, all light on the border vanishing. It was unnatural.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laenyn was grinning to herself. She was taking her time, savoring each kill she made. Here a pack of petpets, there a lone Lupe far from home, all fell before her but rose again. They followed her, an army that reeked of death, sorrow, and fear. Laenyn cackled. All was according to plan.

((OOC: Out of ideas. Sorry. Have a nice day, bye!))

**&&&**

**Uni:**

Lumino saw the Unis approaching. A red mare with black mane and tail - Gipha, Orora noted mentally - , two colts, a spotted mare, and a white stallion with read, green, and gold mane and tail - VeryVain! Orora thought cheerfully.

The Harmony threw their heads in lassitude or in fright that the time lost in the reunion might urge the Lupes to attack. But the Harmony had two leaders: Lumino, and Hyaerdean, the Beast of Light, and also the true leader of the Harmony.

((OOC: Remember, Hyaerdean called on all the Harmony when Lumino asked for help on page 27 ))

Hyaerdean was Lumino's father, and fought as bravely as a hundred Kougras during the two-hundred-year war that a generation of particularily ferocious Lupes lead on the Unis ((OOC: Let's say that Unis live for a reeeaally long time, ok? )). Finally, in a vicious battle that opposed Hyaerdean and the mighty Traflyhed, the legendray Uni hit the Lupe strait in the heart with his solid hoof, and killed the Alpha before falling to the ground, exausted.  
Then, his spirit re-materialised in a form of light and magic, and so he became the first and most powerful Harmony of all.

((OOC: There you go. That's all for the description I hope it's detailed enough ))

Orior scanned Zonk's thoughts.

"Mystyc," Orior whispered, "tell Lady Zonk that I can rematerialise her as a ghost. No force can kill a ghost, not even the purest of evil. However, a ghost can vanquish the most terrible foe, by entering into their body, and if the ghost is strong enough, it can take possession of their minds. Tell her, please, since you are the only one who can see the dead."

Orior smiled warmly.

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

Gipha's mouth was hanging open as she watched the foal in the air "Why I never," then she turned to Shil "Okay Shilly, now fly!"

Shil raised into the air, followed by Gipha, but the colt said "Maa! Don't call me Shilly!"

"And why not?"

"Because it rymes with filly! Yuck!"

Gipha just laughed. She noticed Very beckoning them, but Gipha chose to ignor the invitation. It was nice to see her friend after a long time, but Gipha was still uncomfortable with the feelings she felt for Very, and every time she saw the stallion gazing lovingly at Habernill and Kahven- obviously their son- Gipha felt a little sting.

Gipha landed, next to her father and gave him a loving nuzzle. Not far away, she saw her sister Mystyc was still speaking to the spotted mare. Gipha hadn't looked at her sister when she arrived, but she now saw how grown up and beautiful the mare looked. Soon, she would be finding herself a mate. It was then that Gipha noticed a green lupe with electric blue wings standing protectively near her sister, giving her a look of incredible care and unshakable love. Love, Gipha wondered? Was it possible?

The black mare was saying "I'm sorry, but Zonk has left. You will have to ask her another time. But, Orior," she stopped herself "I mean, Lady Orior, what can we do about Laenyn?"

Gipha frowned. Poor Mystyc was trying to tell the unis something, but it seemed she couldn't the correct words.

Gipha looked upon the rest of the group. She reckonized the herd leader Lumino, his daughter Orora, and her daughter Shagya. Gipha had been at the herd during the time of Orora's fillies' birth, now Shagya was a beautiful mare. Gipha looked at the harmony who had recieved herself, Shil and Very's family, and recognized Orora's oother daughter Delta's face. Gipha made a little whinny of surprise. Gipha knew only little about the harmonies. She knew that they protected the herd, but nothing more than that. There were other harmonies gathered, all beautiful in heavenly light.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Falara woke early. She laid there for several minutes without the will to move. After a time, Allia woke and padded to her to wake her up. When she saw that her eyes were open, she didn't seem surprised. "You might as well go now," Allia said "while mom and dad are still asleep."

Falara picked herself up. She licked her sister's ears "I'll miss you."

"Should we wake Bru?" Allia wispered.

Falara shook her head "He's a rock when he sleeps." She padded around and said a silent goodbye to both her parents and Bru. Then she poked her nose out of the den. Falara saw no sun, but the eastern horizon was a blaze of gold. Framed by the gold was a brown pup.

"Giph!" Falara called in surprise "What are you doing here?"

**&&&**

**TLT:**

"Hey Falara!" Giph said. "My brothers are making me leave." The brown pup motioned toward two other puppies, who looked far wiser than their puppyish faces too. Very gave a short yip that clearly meant for her to hurry up. "I.. I just wanted to say it was nice to meet some real puppies for once. Ghosts aren't always that fun." She cocked her head and looked at Falara longingly. She had such a good life, a family, siblings, a good home, and of course, an actual life, not just the life of a ghost, ignored unless they made a real effort to venture into the real world. "I'll.. I'll miss you..." Giph felt silly. She had only known this strange puppy for a couple minutes, and yet she felt torn to leave the comforting home they had. She wiped a tear from her eye, and turned away. "Lets go! To the lake, to the herd!" She barked.

She ran past Verin and Lumrino, who quickly caught up and gave a short howl, mixed with the joy of travel, and the misery of their mission. With a shimmer of the morning light, they disapeered to be silent and invisible once more.

((So uh, Morgan, they should be traveling from somewhere around the south west corner of the map to the eastern part of the big lake, that is unless, Falara stops them.))  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Very landed with a soft thump, and the majestic Habernill landed next to him. Kahven was trying to figure out how to land, when the invisible plane he had been standing on, and he tumbled straight toward the ground, his descent only slowing in the last few feet near the ground, and only slowing enough so that he didn't break any bones. He smiled foolishly at his parents, then scrambled up and ran toward where Shil had landed.

Keredith watched the arrival of the new unis with intrest. She ran up to where Xandrean stood, gazing longingly at the vashing Quetzal, but she ignored that.

"Come on Xan! Lets go meet some of these new unis!"

Xandrean gawked, but he regained his composure and called the blue colt he looked after toward him. "Okay, I guess." He glanced at the empty plain where he had seen the green uni run, but then ran to catch up with the green and black uni who was giggling ahead of him.

"Hey!" Keri called to the spotted mare. "I'm Keredith. Are you new here?"

Habernill laughed. "Am I that obvious? I'm Habernill, and this is my husband VeryVain, and my son Kahven." Very glared at her full use of his name. She pointed at the purple and silver colt, who was running eagerly toward the maroon colt he had met the day before. "Nice to meet you Keredith."

"Keri." Keridith smiled. "This is my boyfriend Xandrean." Xan looked at her oddly, hadn't he only met this uni a day ago?

"Call me Xan please." He grinned at the uni couple who were obviously deep in love.

"Nice meeting you!" Keri smiled again, and pulled Xan toward where the red and black mare had landed.

Xan decided to speak first. "Haloo! I'm Xandrean, and this is my friend Keredith." Keredith looked at him, slightly hurt.

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

Mystyc spotted a dark faerie. She gasped "Magik?"

"Why don't you just go to sleep, child?" the dark faerie joked "Luckily, you can see one of my dead selves, otherwise I'd never reach you."

"Dead, selves?" Mystyc repeated.

"Magik and Laquinti died, but from those deathes the dream faerie was born. The dream faerie is coming, Mystyc." there was a pause "You know the danger of Laenyn. Before the dream faerie arrives, you must go to the haunted woods. Your accomplice is coming."

"Can Mikasi go too?" Mystyc blurted.

"No. He must not. Say whatever you have to say to him, but he must not come!"

Mystyc felt disappointed.

"Ah, here she is,"

Mystyc turned. A gray green pup came into the herd's territory. Mystyc couldn't leave a meeting with Lumino, so she met the pup's eye. The pup blinked in surprise and reckonition, and came toward her.

"Sorry to interrupt you, ma'am, but two nights ago I had a dream and-"

"I know." Mystyc said "We must go to the haunter woods."

The pup nodded. She looked a little pale, so Mystyc said "Not yet though." At this the pup seemed to brighten.

**&&&**

**Uni:**

Orior turned from Mystyk to gaze at the new arrivals. She whispered a "I'll see you later," to the black mare, and walked away from her, swishing her tail politely and holding her wings like a swan.

Orora galloped towards Gipha, her spirits lighter than ever before.

"Oh, Gipha! I thought - I thought that I would never see you again! Here - let me show you ... Shagya! Shagya, honey ... "

The magnificent white Uni turned her head gracefully, and trotted towards them, her big pastel-coloured butterfly wings glittering in the sun.

"Here," Orora said, smiling at Gipha. "Gipha, here is my daughter, Shagya. She has changed, hasn't she?"

Shagya bowed to Gipha, and said hello.

"Delta, Delta dear, do come, Gipha has come back!"

The Harmony raised her ears, and floated towards them. Delta flicked her tail, and bowed too.

"Well, you do remember Delta, don't you, Gipha?" Orora smiled. "The poor thing got killed by a Lupe, but see what she has become! Shagya took care of the Lupe, too, didn't you, honey?"

Shagya smiled, embarrassed.

"And _this_," Orora said, looking at Orior, "is Orior, Enchantress of the Lost Desert."

"I am enchanted to meet you, Lady Gipha," Orior nodded.

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

It looked to Mystyc like the little pup was washed away in icy water. She nudged the body up with her horn, then moved her neck so the pup fell neatly on her shoulders. She nodded goodbye to the other- most of them older than her and involved in some other business. Besides, she was nearly an adult now.

Mystyc looked down at Mikasi "I'm sorry," she said "Magik said you are not allowed to come at all," she reached down and gave him an affectionate nuzzle "I'll come back," she promised.

"Got a good grip?" she asked the pup, and realized she didn't know her name.

There seemed to be a moment of silence, then she felt strong claws dig into her shoulders. "Ready," the pup squeeked.'

Mystyc kicked the dirt with an out of place whinny of joy, and began toward the south.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Through the whole ceremony, Gipha smiled and nodded politely. She was excited to see Orora, and when she said her words Gipha thought 'I didn't honestly think I'd see you again either.' It was strange, she had left the safety of the herd to feel more grown up, yet she felt now that was the most childish thing! Gipha herself may have been suited for a life out on the plain, but right now the best thing for Shil was to interract with other unis. After learning what happened to her mother, Gipha felt a little guilty, and thought she needed to take care of Trab a little. The stallion was aging faster than he should, Gipha thought. As for her conflicts with Very and Orora...well, she would have to work those out, for Shil's sake.

The introductions finished and Gipha realized she had not been paying attention. She only had a vague understanding of each of the unis' names and place in life. She recalled Delta- killed? She gave a little cough of shock, and wondered momentarily if she could believe this, but she knew that Orora did not lie to her. She thought, 'Perhaps I sould give this friendship another chance. It was so beautiful before, what happened?'

When her friend paused, Gipha said "Well, I have only one person to introduce, but he's very important to me, and I love him," she called Shil over "My son, Shil."

She gazed at the family with defiance. Someone may ask her the father was, and if they did, Gipha would tell the truth: He was a strong, charismatic stallion, and had lived and died protecting free roamers from lupes.

In truth, he didn't protect anyone, just plaid games with the creatures until one day he had teased too much, but niether Shil nor anyone else needed to know all that.

**&&&**

**Morgan:**

Mikasi looked distraught that Mystyk had to go somewhere and he couldn't come. Him leaving her alone... It was almost unbearable! But Mystyk said he couldn't come, and her word was law to him, so he stayed. He had felt like floating when Mystyk had nuzzled him, but the joy was half-gone, whisked away after her. The world seemed to darken around him, but he thought he should go speak to some of the Unis, at very least. He didn't want them to hate him, they might pressure Mystyk into leaving him. He noticed Gipha and a small foal nearby and slowly walked over. He heard her say he was her son, but there was no father. Mikasi realized with a pang that a Lupe had probably killed him. Would she hate him as well? He looked up at her slowly. "Hello, Gipha, do you... Remember me?" It seemed like an eternity ago, but he could faintly remember seeing her before his first death, though he couldn't quite remember where. He shrugged internally and continued. "I am Mikasi, but I went by Waka a long way back. You are Mystyk's sister... Right?" He looked suspiciously at her. He had been manipulated, killed, and betrayed before. He felt he had the right to be a tad bit suspicious.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zonk wandered around for a time before noticing a small group of ghost pups just a bit away from her. She called out to them. _"Help! I'm Zonk, please, you need to come here and help me! She's stolen my body and taken my little sister's soul! PLEASE! I'm getting desperate, I can't help with anything! Laenyn is coming, and she plans on killing everything in her path! PLEASE!"_ She howled out again, drawn-out and sorrowful. She was miserable, and she could do nothing on her own. Only wait, and she had never had to do that before if she could ever help it. She needed help if she wanted Morgan back, and she did. She would do anything to help her. Anything.

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

Shil yawned "Can I play with Kahven again?"

"But Shil, you haven't met Orora. She was my best friend growing up- did you know that?"

"Mommy, I won't have any friends if you keep on sheltering me!"

Gipha was surprised by his bluntness, but agreed "Go play you silly stallion, but stay where I can see you!"

Shil rolled his eyes as he left.

Gipha turned back to the company, to see the green lupe coming toward her. The lupe looked a little sad, and Gipha didn't see her sister anywhere. The lupe began to speak. He knew Gipha's name, and claimed to knowing her before. She pressed her eyes together "Now that I think of it, when my parents and my new sister returned from the haunted woods, there was a winged lupe with my sister." she wondered again if the strange friendship Mystyc and this pup had was any more than that, but she didn't want to ask and sound rude "Nice to meet you again, Mikasi."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mystyc and Falara were rested just outside the treeline. Mystyc could smell the fraguent rot beyond the trees, and her bones wished for nothing more than to dive between the black trunks and be there. The pup, however, was shaking with every muscle of her body. Despite an urge to leave Falara behind and run throughout the place she was born, Mystyc said "Maybe we can rest before we go in."

"Well I am kind of tired," the pup said, then she shook her head "We'll rest in the wood."

Mystyc nodded "Do you want to ride on my back?"

"No. I'll walk this time."

Mystyc was impressed by her courage. Side by side, they stepped in.

**&&&**

**TLT:**

"Come on you wimps! Faster, faster! They can and will start without us. Its not like we are the guests of honor."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fwanta grumbled as he circled the lake. "Deathy gets all the attention... Deathy gets everything he wants. Deathy wants to be zapped, so what does he turn into? A koi. Brilliant, Mr. Fate. Now who's going to get in trouble? Me. Thats who. I said he could be zapped today cause I like this form, and he wanted to be and now look what happens.... Arrogant pig. Turn him into a male faerie kacheek please..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something watched the herd from the lake. It was silent, laying in wait. Its keen ears listened to every word that was said. When it was satisfied with what it heard, it swam away to its master.

**&&&**

**Uni:**

Orora woke up early that morning, and walked towards Gipha.

"Gipha," Orora whispered to her friend, "shouldn't you stay here for a bit? You have a colt now ... it'll be better if he grows up with other youngters." The Uni hesitated, and continued, "And maybe we should try and give our friendship another go."

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

Gipha made a little whinny in good humor "You read my thoughts Orora." she nodded "Shil deserves to grow up in a place where he can anticipate who he meets everyday and," Gipha cast a look to Very for a second, but pulled herself away "Well," she said this a little more quietly "I do believe he needs a male that he can look up to- not the silly bacholers of the plain!" she gave a laugh. Gipha said "I would love to try this friendship again, Orora," she smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mystyc woke with a quiet sense of horror. She choked it down, and opened her eyes.

In front was a pure black lupe puppy with membrany wings, sleeping comfortably. She gave a little cough of shock. How had this pup slept near her and Mystyc never noticed? She squinted. Something was different. The pup's face, it was Falara's! "Falara?!" Mystyc called.

The pup stretched and yawned. She looked to Mystyc and jumped back a little "Mys-tyc?"

In unison, they said "You look different!"

"Different?" Mystyc questioned "How so?"

"Well, for one, you have wings."

"My wings were ripped off by-" she turned. Sure enough, wings. Mystyc had giant dark brown wings. She stood and flapped them uselessly "What do you know,"

"Ah!" she heard Falara yell "Wings!"

Mystyc had forgot about Falara's transformation. The pup flapped her odd membranous wings. "What do you think it is?"

Mystyc shook her head "I can't see Magik here," she stopped herself "Or maybe I can,"

"What are you talking about?"

Mystyc ignored her. She consentrated...urgh, what was wrong? It seemed something was missing. Mystyc shook her head. She tried again- maybe a head cold cming on. She called "Magik? Magik!?"

"What are you doing?" Falara asked.

"I'm trying to reach Magik, but it's so much easier outside of the haunted woods." she gave a little sheepish grin and flapped her wings "I don't suppose you know how to fly? I was supposed to learn but I lost my wings."

"You mean, you didn't always not have wings?"

"No! I was born with wings but- you know what Falara? It will be a long walk home, I'll tell you a story."

"Great, I love stories."

"You'll like this one."

**&&&**

**TLT:**

"Hey."

"My mistress, I have watched. The Harmonies are at the lake. The lupes are heading there as we speak. "

"Ah. Well. Ghosts aren't ones to wait are they? Interesting, seeing how they have much more time than we do."

The zomutt pulled its ears back in irritation. "Mistress..."

There was a flickering, and a deep burgandy lupe appeared. "Ah, you are no fun, Comador. Am I not allowed to joke about what I am?"

"Yes, Mistress, but..."

"I understand. Comador, please go tell me what the lupes are doing. I don't need them to interfere with my plans. And while your at it, look for those two strange ones. What were their names again?"

"Falara, and Kriahz, my Mistress." The zomutt was annoyed at being sent on another task.

"My dear Comador, what would I be without you? I may turn you back yet if you continue to be good."

The zomutt didn't let himself smile. She had said that many times before, and yet, nothing happened.

"Comador, you are too stiff of company. Be gone and let me be in peace." The burgandy lupe rolled onto its back. "Ta ta."

Once the zomutt turned around, she dropped the playful act. "Step one." She mouthed. The zomutt dissapeered and she rushed away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shil came running toward Kahven. The wingless colt smiled.

"Hiya! Whaddya think about all these people?" Kahven looked at the unis suspicously. It was mindboggling to see all these unis after living on the plains with only his mother and father, and a stray visitor once or twice. "I never knew there were so many unis, ever!" The optimistic colt didn't notice that he was the only one lacking wings. He still felt secure in his place, and not at all like a misfit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jerad ran on, searching for the strange faint scent he had smelled before. He stopped a few times, his muscles tiring quickly after such a long run. He stopped again. The scent seemed stronger, but only slightly. The pond he stopped at was sweet, but it reeked of unis. Jerad felt tired. It overcame him like a wave, going from a faint tiredness of his muscles, to a desperate need to sleep in seconds. He walked out of the pond where he had been standing ankle deep in the water, and collapsed apon the bank.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stamsha led the pack into a hunt, a weak kau that was easily overtaken. Not even the idiotic twins managed to mess the hunt up. She sighed as she pecked through her leg of the kau. Jerad and his ego would get them all killed. She didn't like the scent of the strange creature. It was lupe, but something else as well. Stamsha's instincts screamed danger to her. _Probably some strange mechanism to prevent us cloned pets from getting a hybrid into our "families". _Stamsha thought. Her voice would have been dripping with hatred had she spoken aloud. She howled a short ambiguous note of frustration and continued picking at her meat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rad. I have a mission for you."

Jerad opened his eyes. The world seemed fuzzy, as if it was a dream, which, no doubt, it was. A beautiful lupe stood before him, her fur a lovely dark red.

"Rad. I have a mission for you." She repeated in a smooth voice.

Rad? No one had called him rad since... Jerad sat bolt upright, looking at the female, his eyes a mixture of fear and love.

"Pam?"

The lupe laughed. "Rad, I've missed you so much." She winked at him. "I am indeed Pampheliton."

"Are... Are you... Alive?" Jerad said slowly, disbelieving what his eyes were telling him.

"Rad..." Her voice softened. "M-my dear Rad." The words cracked as she spoke them. "I am a ghost."

Jerad shook his head. "My Pam..."

"I can read your mind. Only Giph is better than me at that. You know, the little brown pup you killed?" Her voice was no longer smooth and sexy. It had turned harsh and cold.

Jerad looked up meekly, a flash of horror crossing his face. The he shook his head vogorously. "You are a dream. You are just a dream."

"I know Jerad. You killed them for no reason. You avenged your son, who was nothing but scum. Kwanita did nothing she did not need to. Your son was scum." The voice was a low hiss now. "Your son was scum." The words became a chant in Jerad's head.

"NO!" He screamed. They stopped.

"I know." The lupe was smiling again, her voice soft, silky, and she walked around Jerad, tempting him. "I know. Ever since I came back as this, I've known." Her soft brown eyes were looking into his. "Yes, that. I know. I know, I know." She stoped her circling, and laid down next to Jerad intimatly. "And I have yet to take revenge for it." She smiled. Jerad cringed.

He didn't know what was happening. Every nerve in his body seemed to be on fire. Jerad leapt to his feet and howled with pain. It grew worse, unimaginably so. The lupe was standing again, laughing malicously at his pain. Jerad dropped to the ground and whimpered. He rolled in the dirt, trying to stifle the extreme pain, but it did nothing. He cried out and lay still. Unconscousness had come, rescueing him from his torment.

The lupe smiled. Her lupine body shimmered, and disapeered.

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

The two had talked themselves out of the haunted wood. They wre surprised to find they had some kinship- Falara was the daughter Shiko and Noe, a lupe and a uniphin Mystyc had known when she was younger. At that time, Mystyc had called them uncle and auntie "I guess that would make us cousins," Mystyc mused, and the two shared a laugh.

Noe had gone to kauvara and changed herself into a lupe so that she and Shiko could be together. Falara explained that they weren't full lupes- Falara herself was a veggitarian, her sister Allia swam like a peophin, and her brother Bru had a horn. Most strange was her lost brother Frailik, he had the legs of a uni and had disappeared. Falara was sure he was dead, even though her mother appeared to hold on to hope.

They stopped by a still spot in a stream to drink, and gazed at their new reflections. Mystyc was now chestnut, with dark brown wings, mane and tail. She did look like the child of both her parents now, but she worried "I hope Mikasi can reconize me,"

Falara groaned "Mikasi, Mikasi, Mikasi, all the time! You never shut up about that luni!" Mystyc bent back her ears at the term, but Falara continued "You seen to be more in love than my parents."

Mystyc didn't respond. Falara gasped in amazement.

"What is it?"

"I think- I think it's a herd of ancient unis!"

"Your kidding. Ancient unis are extist from these parts," she looked in the direction the pup was gazing.

"Do you see them?" Falara wispered.

"No." Mystyc said annoyed. "I don't even see any ghosts. What am I, blind?"

And that's when it snapped.

"Oh no!" Mystyc gasped "You have my powers!"

"Oh course!" Said Falara "I'm just as black as you were!"

"This can't be good," the uni moaned.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shil nodded excitedly "I knew, because my mommy told me but- I didn't really believe her, and I had no idea what a bunch of unis together would like," Shil felt just as boggled as Kahven "I hope I don't have to leave. I'm having a good time with all these unis. I'm a free roamer," Gipha would have said that with pride, but the fact saddened Shil.

"Hey, kid!" Shil jumped up when a brown foal appeared behind him "Hi Rafer."

The brown uni circled arround Kahven, almost ignoring Shil's greeting "And what's wrong with you? Lupe got them?" he laughed with that snorting sound "Careful, someone might confuse you for a lupe!" he laughed again, and looked at Shil expectingly.

After a few seconds, Shil said "I don't get it."

Rafer made a face. "Like you honestly want to spend your time with a wingless uni!"

Shil didn't like the way Rafer said the word, like he was talking about dung. He felt uneasy. The colt was looking at him- he wanted him to do something. "No, I don't," Shil said halfly.

Rafer grinned a huge smile "I knew you were a true uni! Come on, lets meet the guys."

"Guys?" Rafer walked off, and Shil followed. He cast a look to Kahven, hoping the purple uni could come, but he got the feeling Rafer wouldn't allow it. He felt like he was covered in dung as he trotted to keep up with the older uni.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you see that?" Gipha hissed in Orora's ear "I should give that colt a kick to the jaw!"

"And what would that teach Shil?" Trab came hobbling toward them.

"Dad!" Gipha called "Dad, did you see that?"

"Yes. What you just saw was Shil making a choice. He made the wrong choice- but Gipha, you can't choose for him!"

"He's not _old _enough to make choices!" Gipha hissed.

"Of course he is! He can chose to graze or be hungry, can't he? So he can chose his friends!"

"That colt is not his friend!"

"You're probably right, but if he doesn't learn that on his own what value will it be?"

Trab did have a point, though Gipha didn't like the idea. "You better be right, Trab."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frailik waited there and twitched an ear. Where was his pack? They were coming steadily toward him, but he hoped they wouldn't turn around. He would become part of this pack, he decided. He would.


	10. Chapter 10

**TLT:**

"My dad may have said something about that. I think he said that some unislived in herds, but I never saw them, or believed really." Kahven shrugged, still smiling. It was great to have a real good friend.

A brown colt suddenly called to them. Kahven didn't recognize him, but Shil obviously did.

"And what's wrong with you? Lupe got them?" The brown uni asked Kahven. Kahven had no idea what he was talking about.The uni, who Shil had called "Rafer" continued talking. "Careful, someone might confuse you for a lupe!" Kahven cocked his head at the new colt, confused.

"I don't get it." Shil said.

"Like you honestly want to spend your time with a wingless uni!" Rafer laughed again. Kahven didn't like the sound. He was still confused. Why should he not having wings make a difference in who he was?

"No, I don't." Shil said. Kahven didn't believe what he was hearing.

"I knew you were a true uni!" The bigger colt said. He and Shil left, Kahven wondering what was happening. Shil gaving a longing look at Kahven, but left anyway.

Kahven felt sick, his only friend leaving him like that. He stared at the two colts as they walked away. Kahven sat down and stared at the ground. His doglefox came up to him, and Kahven plaid hlaf heartedly with the invisible petpet.

Very watched the scene with contempt. His blood was boiling with hatred. He recognized them as the colts he had scene earlier. He had forgotten that Shil had partaken in the ridicule of his son when he met Gipha. But now he saw it happenall over again, only to poor Kahvens face.

Not knowing what he was going to do, he ran once more at the two colts. He would teach them a lesson they would neverforget.

Habernill let him go. She knew her own limitations, and she would never stop the stubborn stallion. Instead, she trotted over to her forlorn son.

"Hey, kid."

kahven looked up at her.

"You have to understand son. There are some very mean peoplein this world. I believe you father would say jack asses, but don't you ever use that term,okay?"She elicted no response. "Honey, people who tease you are just idiots. If they don't like you, you don't like them. You don't need them. By putting up with those dorks, you are showing you are far stronger than those guys. Dont let them get to you. Turn it into a joke. But never sink down to their level. Dont be cruel to them, even if they are to you. Kay baby?"

Kahven didn't understand, but he nodded anyway.

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

Gipha stiffened "If that stallion hurts my baby,"

"Just _wait_. I think this is a good chance for Shil to learn something. Besides, VeryVain couldn't bring himself to hurt a _colt!_" Gipha thought she detected unsecurity in her father's tone.

"I'm telling you dad, if something bad happens well- I'll behave like a normal lupe!"

"And eat Very?"

Gipha glared at him.

"Can't take a joke can you? Just like Thereda. Fine, go ahead, hunt some unis, you herd mares go crazy over the littlest thing!" Trab walked away, snorting generalities under his breath. Gipha began after her son.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Under a pine tree, four scruffy looking colts were fencing with their horns. Rafer introduced them.

"That mostly black fellow is Llac, that big green guy in the back- well his name is Taen. And this," and white colt with a splot of black over his right eye, giving him a naturally occuring untrustworthy look, stepped smirked and wispered something to Llac "That's Gery."

"Hey Ray," Taen barked "This the spprentice you been going on about?"

"Well," Gery said "at least he has _wings!_" the four older colts laughed.

"I still don't get it!" Shil blurted "What's so funny about no wings?"

The colts stopped laughing and set a cold stare to Shil. Then, quite without warning, the brown uni charged at Shil and knocked him over. From a position in the dirt, Shil blinked up at Rafer as he said "First rule of being my apprentice: Do everything I say, and don't ask questions."

"Apprentice?"

"That's right-"

"Rafer!" it was Gery "There's a crazy mare coming this way!"

"_What?_" Rafer turned and appeared to jump out of his hooves before rearing and thundering away. Shil put his feet under him and was mortified to see the mare charging after him, his _mother!_

Gipha was older and stronger- her legs were longer and she knew how to keep proper wind while running, so she came upon Rafer quickly "What the hell was that?!"

It appeared that the brown colt had lost his ability to talk.

"You want to hit somebody, eh? Well then, why don't you just hit me! Come on, show what a big brave uni you are! Take me down, because I'm going to fucking kill you!"

Shil moved his ears as if hurt. Gipha had denounced bacholers for using those words, now she was using them herself.

"Please lady," Rafer choked "It won't happen again,"

"You bet it won't!" she leaned "Now, get out of here!"

The colt began at a gallop. Satisfied, Gipha let him run.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It all happened like a blur- and Gipha was brought back when she saw her son's horrified look. She froze, and recalled what she did. Gipha looked to Shil for reassurance, but the colt looked away in shame. The mare gulped, then began a walk, not sure of her direction. She wasn't sure how she should present herself.

Trab stopped her "Well, that was the worst possible outcome."

She gave him a deadly glare.

**&&&**

**TLT:**

Very continued charging at the colts. They had met up with three more colts, all bigger than Shil and Kahven.

Very had been a ways away, so he saw Gipha get there first. She was yelling something, and chased off the brown colt. Very increased his pace easily, and breezed by the other colts and Gipha.

"Idiot!" He shouted harshly at Gipha when he passed her. "When I get my hooves on that colt and your son..." He let the threat hang, and took off to block the browns escape.

He landed directly in front of Rafer, though he still didn't know the colts name.

"You scum." Very began, his voice positivly dripping with hatred. "You little bastard. You ever, ever make fun of my son again, I swear, I will rip off your wings and force them down your throat." Very glared at the brown colt, his rage still bubbling inside, not a fraction released by his outburst.

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

Trab couldn't stop her this time. Gipha was so angry, her coat felt just as red hot as her color. She ground her teeth, and charged at Very. She grabbed him by the mane- she didn't care any more about being polite- and pulled him to face her "What?" she said sharply "What are you going to do to my son? Because anything you do to him- you'll have to do to me first! So, answer my question! What are you going to do!?"

The crazy dam who had once been his aggressor now proved to be his savior. Rafer blinked a second- the dam? The Dam that had died in the mud do to with- well, she was a stupid mare, and crazy too. Nothing to the fault of Rafer. However, Rafer hesitated no longer, and bolted. He was sure he'd never go near Shil or the wingless uni again!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((It occured to be I never broke Jent and Bean in....hmm))  
Stamsha seemed more aggitated than usual. Jent gave a look to Bean "We'll rip that freak apart, eh?"

"Jent," Bean said in all seriousness "Jerad is gone."

"Jerad," Jent said it with measured disgust "has been acting a little freaked out lately."

"Yes," Bean said his words slowly "it's a sign of weakness in our leader,"

Jent said nothing, he leaped over a log, his muscles responding perfectly, his nose reaching forward, his eyes bright.

**&&&**

**TLT:**

Very felt his mane pulled sharply. He turned and saw Gipha.

"What am I going to do to him?" Very said after Gipha had her little outburst. "Why, I'm going to rip off his wings, and see how he likes to be tormented. Or perhaps I should remove his horn or tail. Do you think he'd mind being shaved?" Very was seething. Gipha had chased off the brown colt once, and now she was letting him get away again. "If you stay put, I'd be glad to do all of those right now so I can go teach your son a lesson." What was this mare thinking? Her son had been born pretty perfect as far as he could tell. She had a right to be protective, but she also had to have some form of disipline. Very hadn't seen any that lived up to his standards, so he was ready to teach Shil a lesson himself, as well as that brown colt.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But, Mommy, I thought Shil was my friend."

Habernill frowned. "I did to Kahven, I did too. Friends don't hurt others like that though. They accept peoples differences. If anyone does that to you, leave them. Friends don't hurt friends." Habernill wrapped her wings around her son in a hug. "I'm sorry kiddo."

"Me too Mommy."

Habernill continued comforting her son until she heard the voice of her mate.

"Idiot! When I get my hooves on that colt and your son..."

Habernill groaned. "Very... Dont..." she muttered. "Kahven, why not go over there and see where Fwanta, the cybunny is. He should be here soon." Kahven brightened at the idea, and ran off in the direction the cybunny had been.

Habernill heard the voice she recognized as Gipha.

"What?" she said sharply "What are you going to do to my son? Because anything you do to him- you'll have to do to me first! So, answer my question! What are you going to do!?"

Her mate again.

"What am I going to do to him?" He shouted, loud enough for her to hear, and probably most of the herd too. "Why, I'm going to rip off his wings, and see how he likes to be tormented." He lowered his voice to where Habernill couldn't hear. She began running toward them at her top speed, letting her wings act like an airfoil that lifted her slightly off the ground to increase her pace. She didn't like the sound of the conversation. Gipha may not think Very would do such a thing, but Habernill knew he would if he was pressed. It would take some tormenting, but he would do it with only a little regret. Habernill could only hope Gipha stalled him enough that he would cool down to a sensible level. Why oh why did her mate have to have a temper?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jerad awoke. He seemed fine. There was no evidence of what had happened. There were no foot prints, no smell, nothing. _It was a dream_, he told himself. _Just a dream_. He ignored his sore muscles, tribute to the agonizing torture he had had last night. _No, in the dream_, he thought sternly. _I am imagining things. Thats all_.

Jerad began trotting toward the strange smell once more.

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

"Try an I kill you," she took a breath "I know how to punish my own son, thank you, unless you have some kind of absolute knowlage given to you by two parents?" she let the words rest and walked away. She could fight now, but what would be the use? Very was a quarter larger than her, certainly her energy would be wasted. Big words from a hot headed stallion, ha! See if went around bullying unis his own size!

However, by the time she reached Shil Gipha felt tired again. She didn't make eye contact with him, but she barked "Get up." She wasn't mad at him, but she was mad at herself. She had watched idlely as her son made a stupid choice. Her father was wrong. Learning on his own? Shil was not bright, he would the wrong choice for sure, and then where would he be? He needed guidance, that's what he needed. He didn't need friends- especially friends raised by hot headed stallions! She shook her head irritably.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nervously, Rafer was sitting under a tree gulping down chunks of grass. He had never seen such a mad uni! Where were his so called "friends" now? Of course, hiding behind their dams and sires. The unloyal lupes. Rafer didn't even have a dam or sire, and look how strong he was! Strength didn't come from being protected like a suckling birthling- Rafer knew- it came from your own self, and from weakening those around you so they did what you wanted. The Mad Stallion and the Crazy Mare, they just didn't get that. Stupid. Well, Rafer didn't care about them. He only cared about himself- and Llac, Taen and Gery cared about him most of the time.

**&&&**

**TLT:**

Very glared at the red mare. She knew nothing of his past. He had been secretive about that. How dare she even think of bringing that up... He started toward her, his temper flaring to its peak. He would rip apart that mare and then teach her son a real lesson. A white wing flashed in front of him. Habernill blocked his way.

"Very, dear. Calm down." Habernill said soohtingly.

Embarresed and still raging, Very glanced at Gipha, then turned around and walked away, ignoring his mate.

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

Shil came and sat by her. Gipha still couldn't stand to look at him.

"Mommy?" Shil asked "Mommy? How am I going to get punished?"

Gipha raised her head. She hadn't thought of this. "As usual, the punishment should fit the crime."

Shil gasped "Are you going to rip my wings off?"

"No honey," Gipha rubbed her cheek against his "that would hurt."

"But maybe I'd be able to fly like Kahven! He flies good!" a shadow passed across his face "Mommy, why doesn't Rafer like Kahven?"

Gipha wanted to say something that would make him feel better, but it didn't come. Gipha realized that Shil thought everything she said to be truth- Gipha didn't like that responcibility. She wasn't Thereda. Gipha had faults. She was insecure and sometimes made bad desitions. Gipha said "Because, he's scared."

"Scared? But Kahven didn't hurt him."

"Scared and stupid," Gipha said "people like that, when they see something they don't reconize, they get scared and they try to destroy it."

Shil frowned "Mommy? Am I stupid?"

There was a beat while Gipha forced a confermation back down her thought, then she said "No." she said "But you did get scared. You got scared of Rafer- so you betrayed your friend."

She could see Shil didn't like the sound of the word 'betrayed'.

"It's a bad thing," Gipha said 'But unis do it,' she though 'They betray each other, because their stupid and they don't care.'

"I'm not going to punish you," Gipha said "But I don't want you playing with Rafer."

"Why not!?" Shil blurted.

"Shil- he knocked you down!"

"Yeah, but that's because I was asking questions."

"Asking-" she sighed "and what is wrong with asking questions?!" She was getting angry at the absurdity of it.

"It's the first rule of being Rafer's apprentice: Don't ask questions." He said this proudly.

"Apprentice? Shil, do you really want to grow up to be just like that shi- oh, I'm sorry, that colt?"

There was a long moment. Shil sensed Gipha's anger "No,"

"Don't say what you think I want to hear," Gipha lectered.

"Well...he's a cool uni. He told me."

Gipha laughed- it wasn't a pretty laugh "He's cool because he says he's cool? I don't know about that." she continued "A uni who knocks my Shilligin in the mud is not what I think is cool."

"Mo-m! Don't call me Shilligin!" he sighed "He's my friend."

Gipha shook her head "Friends don't make you choose between friends." she looked into the distance "I guess, you'll need new friends now. Kahven will never want to be your friend again."

Shil's eyes watered "Really? He doesn't like me?"

"Honey, if Kahven walked away with a uni that called you ugly, would you still like him?"

Gipha saw he was really thinking about this. After a time he said "No. I would think he was mean."

Gipha nodded "Your not mean honey, just," the adjective 'stupid' passed into her mind "you haven't expirianced relationships yet. Not with anyone else but me- and you can't insult me no matter was you say, I'm your mother!"

**&&&**

**Uni:**

Orora saw the whole process pass before her eyes.

_Oh dear_, she thought.

Orora's fillies never had to endure these kind of things. _Because they don't have short-tempered fathers, stupid 'friends' and they are **girls**! _she finished for herself.

Indeed, Delta ran away and got killed (so of course it dosen't help with growing-up), and Gradyti had always been there to teach Shagya. _Then, again, he was a Lupe, _the mare was exasperated. Why couldn't Very have a handsome, winged colt, and be proud?

_Stallions _... Orora muttered as she walked towards Gipha and her colt.

"Shil? Gipha? ... Look, Giph," Orora said as she sighed and settled down next to her friend, "Shil made a mistake. He is so young. We made mistakes too, when we were young. Look at my Shagya: she went to battle that Lupe alone, armed only with the powers Delta gave her! She was stupid to do that. But Shil isn't stupid. He's young, energetic: a good, strong foal. What can you expect? He needs a stallion to copy. And Very made a very bad exemple. See, why don't you teach him to be like, maybe, Hyaerdean? He's a famous Uni, Shil deserves to know about him and be like him. After all, Hyaerdean's our ancestor."  
"However, Giph ... I was thinking about this ... I mean, I am the Lead Mare's daughter ... so it was natural that my fillies had powers and magic in their veins. But what Shil needs is a good power. I will talk to Delta about it. She is, after all, a Harmony. What Shil needs," Orora smiled at the colt, "is a sixth sense - the power to detect the untrustworthy."

The white mare turned to Shil.

"How does that sound, dear?"

**&&&**

**TLT:**

Stupid, stupid mares. Idiots. All of them. Very raged to himself as he walked away. What did Habernill or Gipha know? Stupid stupid idiotic _mares_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kahven was sprinting along the lake shore looking for the large grey and black cybunny. He scanned the horizon, but didn't seen the strange form of the mutant. Instead, he saw a green mare peering at her reflection in the lake.

"Miss!"

The green mare looked up. "Yes?"

"Have you seen a cybunny around here?"

"Sorry kid, I haven't."

Kahven sighed. He would have to go all around the lake.

"I'm Quetzal, who are you?"

"I'm Kahven."

"Nice to meet you Kahven. Where are your parents?"

Kahven turned to look at the herd, a small lump on the horizon. "Over there somewhere. Mom said to look for Fwanta." Kahven frowned as he remembered what happened. Tears came unbiddened to his eyes.

"Whats wrong Kahven?"

"M-mom said not to let it get to me. They-they're a bunch of jerks." Kahven said aloud, more to himself then Quetzal.

Quetzal remembered what she had heard from earlier. She put two and two together and figured out basically what happened. She glanced at Kahven's wingless back. She smiled at him. "She's right you know. You have a pretty smart mom. Was that your dad yelling back there?"

Kahven nodded slowly.

"Well, he's an idiot."

Kahven gasped at her.

"Its true kiddo. He needs to let you expeirence life for yourself, not under his constant guidance."

The purple/silver colt looked at her suspicously.

"Dont believe me if you don't want to, but try not to be with him all the time. Tell him you need some time to yourself."

Quetzal bade him good day, and trotted toward where she saw a sparkling white form on the horizon. She would talk to that stallion herself, just for fun.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now that thats over with, what shall I do now Comador? Comador?" The burgandy lupe was talking to thin air. "Oh, right, still searching aren't you? Good little Comador." The lupe chuckled, and walked on. She wasn't used to not having the Zomutt near her for long periods of time. He was practically her shadow.

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

Gipha put her ears back and wondered how Orora had knew her dreads. Then she explained that her family had magic. Of course, Gipha thought. The magic had always caused Gipha a little fear- while the family took no efforts to hide it from the herd, Gipha still didn't understand it. And now Orora wanted her son to join their ranks? Gipha knew she should have been honored...she couldn't dicide. She looked down at her son, who was blinking at the white mare.

"It's up to you, Shilly."

Shil was too preocupied gazing at Orora's brightness to remind his mom not to call him Shilly. He didn't really know what a gift or a sixth sense was, but it sounded exciting "It sounds, great."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frailik gave up. The scent of the freshly killed cybunny was making ravonous. He was going to have to be a little more assertive. He lifted his nose, and gave a howl. He said he was a unique lupe, larger than most, son of a great fighter and a lupe from far away. He wished to join a pack, and he had a kill to offer to the leader. Frailik gave no clue that he already knew all about the leader and his pack, that would disturb them. Frailik waited.

**&&&**

**Uni:**

Orora whispered soothingly to Gipha:

"It's ok, Giph. He will never, ever become a 'real' magical stallion if you don't want him to. I'm just trying to help him. Shil will be ok, I promise you."

Orora stood up, nuzzled kindly Shil, and walked away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------Orora & Delta--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He has not Leader blood in his veins!"

"It cannot be possible!"

"_Stop! _I am almost Lead Mare, do as I say!"

The Harmony muttered disagreement as Orora pawed the ground dangerously, almost daringly.

"He is a colt. We protect our youngsters!"

"Do as Orora says."

A rich voice erupted from the mare's back. It was Lumino. The Harmony all bowed repectively before the Lead Stallion.

"As you wish, Sir."

"Delta, do as I instructed."

The young mare walked forwards. She whispered indistinct words under her breath, and a halo of light was set free from her body. It hovered above Delta, then took the form of a feather, before shooting to where Shil was.

"Mother," Delta said as the feather dissapeared. "Shil will need a guide to use his power. He will need the Stone of Verity."

"I shall go and find it," Orora nodded.

"Honey," Lumino lowered his neck to his daughter's level. "The only mine of these gems belong to the Light Faeries."

"I know," Orora said impatiently, "I'll need a disguise - "

"I can do it," Delta said, and a shower of magic poured onto Orora, making her perfectly invisible.

"Wow!" the white mare exclaimed. "It's incredible!"

"Go, now," Lumino said, "Before the Lupes know what we're up to."

**&&&**

**TLT:**

Very watched the approaching green mare out of the corner of his eye.

"Who are you?"

"Quetzal." She said simply, before talking flently in a strange language.

Very's eyes widened at the familar, yet strange sound, understanding every word of the unusual dialect. He talked begrudgingly with Quetzal, then she left, and he went back to the herd.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jerad sat up. There was a howl, a lupe claiming to have strong linage, unique and large. The smell of a sweet, freshly killed cybunny drifted toward Jerad. He stood up, stretched then trotted to where this new lupe was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gipha, did you do anything to Very? He's acting so strange... Like he forgot everything. I haven't heard him speak since he came back." Habernill had found the mare. She hope Gipha wouldn't be too mad at her, as she had nothing to do with the incident, other than deflecting Very from attacking Gipha. "He's too quiet."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Almost there." The disembodied voice floated across the plain as the invisible ghost lupes saw the glimmering shore of the lake.

"What are we doing there anyway?"

"Just seeing what the unis are doing. They rarely have meetings like this for nothing."

"And I am sure you have a lot of expierence in that Lumrino."

"Be quite Giph."

"Nyah nyah nyah, Verin. You are no fun."

The trio stopped at the waters edge, wondering how to cross the lake. Verin took an enterprising step and discovered that if he concentrated, he coudl walk on water. The others followed, and soon they stood, invisible, at the lakes edge, watching the uni herd.

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

"Do anything?" her voice rose "I only told that I'd kill him if her hurt my Shil!" by the end her voice sounded like a gull's caw. She took a deep breath "I'm sorry...Shil won't be playing with colts for a while," she was saying that Shil was getting punished now, but there was a hidden message, that Shil wasn't allowed to play with Kahven because Gipha was so still angry at his father.

Gipha was too overwhelmed with fury to continued talking to Habernill. Instead saying something intelligent aimed to make Habernill leave her alone, she turned her back on the mare and wished Orora a silent goodluck. Her mind buzzed too much to think anything else.

**&&&**

**TLT:**

"Sorry, sorry. Of course you wouldn't do anything to him." Habernill said,as if she didn't hear what Gipha had just said. "Nevermind. Nevermind." She said distractedly, before trotting off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on you pussies." Verin was quiet, still invisible. He didn't want to attract attention from the herd.

"What are we supposed to do?" Giph's voice was sharp and to the point.

"Just stand around and listen, sis. doesn't it sound like fun?"

"Not really Lumrino."

"You're no fun Giph."

"How bout we walk around for a while? Just see whats happening?"

The trio mumbled, then went their seperate ways.

Verin headed immediatly toward VeryVain, the stallion. He peered into the unis mind, and learned what happened. Verin scoffed at how hot headed the uni was. Unis were crazy.

Lumrino was much more philosophical. He sat quietly, invisible and unheard by the herd, and simply watched the happenings. He didn't like reading others minds, it was such an invasion of privacy. So he listened and watched, and learned much that way.

Giph was her classic self, rebeling and trying to cause mischief. She looked around, and saw a maroon colt. She mused about what to do, then ran over to it, watching what it did. A simple mind reading of the mare near him told Giph his name was Shil, or something like that. So she crept silently toward the colt, and, still invisible, whispered into his ear, "We all hate you Shil." The she darted away, silent again, and watched the colt.

Verin was much more subtle in his communication efforts. The stallion was grazing quietly, so Verin used his feeble ghostly strength to direct Very to where he would be alone. The he wrote gently in the ground, H-E-Y V-E-R-Y.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Comador, are you back yet?" The burgandy lupe asked thin air. "How long should it take you?" She fell silent, listening for an answer that never came. She thought for a moment about what she should do, then ran toward the promising scent of two male lupes, apparen'tly father and son.

**&&&**

**Morgan:**

Laenyn and her repulsive army were almost to the Unis' herd. She smirked evilly and landed on the ground to walk. She would be harder to spot that way. She was now on the outskirts of the herd, where only a few Unis stood. All but one fled before her, racing to tell Lumino. "Attack" was all she said before the Unis were disposed of. Morgan had lunged forward and snapped their necks soundly before returning to Laenyn's side. The Unis who had fallen suddenly stood again, a breeze lifting them up. They took up ranks behind Laenyn, heads at odd angles. The one who had not run still stood, though. Morgan could not see something that did not move. The brown Uni with black hooves looked up slowly. Her eyes were haunted already.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tam looked up to face the things before her. It was a winged Lupe. It had killed all of the other Unis that had fled, but not her. She sniffed the wind cautiously, and one smell overcame all of the others. She could smell Ally, or some close relation! She sniffed again, deeper, and pinpointed the scent to Morgan, the Lupe with wings and a bloody jaw. Tam's eyes widened in fear and she reared up. Had her daughter been killed by this monstrosity?! Her own child?! But there was no trace of Ally's blood. "You." She looked straight at Morgan, but the other creature cut in.

"No, it would be better to talk to me than to a soul-less puppet. Hmmm..." Laenyn sniffed as well and her grin stretched to take new form, malicious hatred. "So you are Morgan's grandmother, then? My nose says so... You must be Ally's mother, then. Yes, your daughter mated with a Lupe and yes, there are married. Surprised? Well, granny, let's see if you can play tag with your granddaughter. Attack."

Tam's blood went cold. Murderer! Liar! But the words were true, even Tam knew it. The little half-lupe slowly walked toward her, sniffing her out. A sudden fire burned in Tam's veins. This monster had killed her granddaughter and slaughtered so many creatures! If she was going down, she was going down fighting! She took off, blasting toward Laenyn, bellowing so loudly the whole plain must've heard, she cried out "MURDER! MURDER! YOU KILLED THEM ALL, AND THAT POOR HALF-LUPE TOO! HOW COULD YOU! AAARRGH!!" She leaned in, pointing her horn at Laenyn's heart, but suddenly gasped in pain. She fell to the ground, blood spilling onto her mane. Then she followed those before her and rose again.

"Hmph, there goes our strategy of sneaking up on them."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ally looked up suddenly, as did the rest of her family. She whispered a single word before racing off back toward the Unis they had left behind. "Mother." Wuff raced after her as did Nami, Moya, and Nagrom. They reached the side of the herd opposite where Laenyn was. She howled loudly, smelling her mother's blood on the mind. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! MOTHER!" She broke down right then and there, at the feet of a few familiar-looking Unis. Then again, the Unis were all familiar, she'd them them so much recently. She didn't care right then, only caring that her mother was gone. They may not have been on good terms, but it wasn't as though Ally hated her! She just cried there in the grass. What else could she do?

Meanwhile, Wuff, Nami, and Moya (who was crying as well), all stared solemnly at the ground. Nagrom, however, was just staring, as though trapped in a nightmare, at the sky over Laenyn. Why hadn't she seen it before?! "HELP!!! LOOK!! MITE!"

((OOC: MiteMee-the, "look" in Japanese.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zonk saw the sky just before Nagrom did and chased after the pups again to repeat herself. _"I need to know how to help the living world! A terrible creature called Laenyn is coming to take over the entire world! Everyone is in danger! I'm sorry to just start talking to you, but what can I do?! I... I'm Zonk, and the monster Laenyn stole my body! Is there nothing I can do? SHE'S RIGHT OVER THERE! HELP, PLEASE!" _Zonk was really getting scared. Morgan was over there, where the air reeked of death and decay. It was all Zonk's fault. Morgan might be... NOOOOO!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikasi watched Mystyk leave sadly, but said nothing. It would be easier for her if he stayed silent. He wanted to go too though! He didn't want to be away from her for even a minute, but he just had to grin and bear it. Minus the grin. He just lay down lethargically on the grass, deaf and blind to the world, lost in his memories. Mostly ones of Mystyk, but there were others as well. Then something shattered his dream world like glass. A scream! He jumped to his feet suddenly. LAENYN! He could smell her and... Blood. So much of it! How had Laenyn disguised it all?! His thoughts jumped to Mystyk. He had to go, to warn her! But she had said... Forget that, he needed to get to her. "MYSTYK!!! MYSTYK!!! MYSTYK! LAENYN'S COMING! I'M COMING TO YOU, WHERE ARE YOU?! I'M COMING, DON'T WORRY!" he screamed, not thinking of the words in his mouth. He had to get to her _now_.

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

They had had a good afternoon, but when they reached to the lake Falara and Mystyc felt a darkness near that was like a weight. Mystyc took Falara home, and Shiko and Noe thanked her humbly and welcomed their daughter- not even mentioning her color change. The darkness seemed to have an affect everyone, Falara thought.

The weight became so heavy it was staggering to Falara. The black pup went outside her den.

In the distance, she saw a dark cloud. Her tongue in her throat, Falara entered the den and roused her family. Come on, they were so drowsy! Finaly she managed to rouse her mother "Something very dark is coming! We have to get out of here!"

"Oh honey, do you have to interrupt my nap?"

"Come _on!_" she pushed Noe out of the den. The orange lupe gazed to the north.

"Oh my god, I've never seen a storm like that! We should wait this out in the storm in the den.

"NO! This is a very bad thing! We have to get away!" Tears came to her eyes.

There was commotion, and the two heads turned. Just coming up on the horizon, Falara and Noe noticed some of the guards at the river. On the other side, was a terrible mass of neopets.

"They look dead," Noe rasped.

They were. They only empty shells though. Agan, the pup screamed "WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

Noe flew into the den and rose Shiko and the pups. It took only one look at the mass coming toward them before the family was running.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mystyc was heading towards home when she saw the black cloud. Even without her sixth sense, she knew this was a very bad thing. She had to warn the herd!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noe realized something was wrong.

"Where's Bru?" she exclaimed.

Shiko did a quick look around "He must still be at the den!"

"I have to go back!" Noe cried.

"No, Noe! I can't bare to lose you. I'll go- you take care of Allia and Falara!"

The orange lupe nodded and sprinted with her daughters. She wasn't running long when Falara slipped away. She had the power to see the dead, she had to go!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The colt shivered as he felt a chill go through him. He looked to were the white uni was- but she had disappeared. Why did she go away?

_Because she can't stand to be near you! _

No, that wasn't true! He looked to the harmonies. They were watching him suspiciously. Why was that?

_Because your not a true magical uni. You don't have royal blood. _

'But Orora gave me my powers!'

_And regrets it, now that she sees how stupid you are! _

"I'm not stupid!" Shil said.

"What?" Gipha seemed to be pulled from a dream. Shil turned to her. Certainly she would like him?

But her eyes were distant, and didn't meet his.

'She hates me because I'm a magical uni now.'

_Now your getting it. _

'But why did she agree to let me go through with it?'

_She thought a spell would cure your terrible stupidity. Now she hates you even more. _

"Nooooooo!" Tears filled his eyes. Shil ran- everything was a blur. Every time he saw a face of a uni, it distorted to hatred 'He hates because I'm magical, she hates me because I betrayed Kahven...' and on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiko scrambled to the den, but was met by a dead looking cybunny and a dead looking pup. Shiko recognized him immediately. His son.

He searched the crowd, and found the one who was not dead "So," he mouthed "Your the one responcible for this," he lunged blinding toward her-

A sad looking blue gray female lupe appeared in front of him. Shiko recognized her somehow, but wasn't sure why. It was enough to stop him, before the image flickered away. What appeared in it's place was his daughter.

"Falara? What are you doing here?"

"Get away dad! I'll take care of this!"

Shiko did get away, but first he picked up Falara in his jaws- like a puppy

"Dad!" Falara yelled "Let me go! I have the power to see the dead!" but Shiko wasn't listening. He ran- lightening fast, untill he reached the uni's lake.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shil?" What had gotten into him? This was no time to run off. Gipha began after him, and she heard a yell.

"MURDER! MURDER! YOU KILLED THEM ALL, AND THAT POOR HALF-LUPE TOO! HOW COULD YOU! AAARRGH!!"

It was Tam- a uni Gipha didn't much care for. There had once been a uni in the herd- a uni who dared to be different, and what happened? Her mother ultamately abandoned her. Gipha had watched the whole thing in shock. Ally disappeared, and Lily was later killed by a lupe. Served Tam right, as far as Gipha was concerned.

But there was a terrible dread in Tam's voice, and Gipha turned. Her blood ran cold.

There was a winged lupe leading a group of terrible creatures- they looked dead! It didn't Gipha long to realize she had control over them. Tam lay down, but when she rose she had that terrible deadness with her. Gipha knew this was the mysterious Laenyn her sister had spoke of, and the herd was dreadfully unprepared!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Mystyc reached the lake, it was too late. An army of dead pets were attacking. Mystyc scanned the crowd- where was Mikasi? She had to find him! She dove into the fray.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shil ran into something and they both fell over. He looked up. it was Kahven! Certainly the uni who hated him most of all! He began in the other direction.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The unis were scattering like mad! A lone colt would be trampled! Where was Kahven?

She spotted him. He was heading blindly towards- oh no. Towards Laenyn and her army! Gipha began at a furious run, but so many unis were coming from the oppisite direction, she'd never make it. He opened her wings, but they was no way to get air with these many unis about! "NO!" Gipha screamed "I HAVE TO GET MY SON! I HAVE TO GET MY SON! I HAVE TO GET MY SON!" Her eyes felt like they were popping out of her head.

**&&&**

**Uni:**

Orora flew as fast as she could, invisible, towards the fluffy clouds of Faerieland. The mine was easily distinguishable, for it emitted strong rays of light.  
Orora gently floated towards the entrance. She grimaced as she saw two Light Faeries guarding the opening of the cloud mine.

_I'm sorry_, Orora whispered under clenched teeth, _but it's for a friend. _

The Uni concentrated her energy on her horn, and two blue sparks shot towards the Faeries, who immediately froze, paralized.  
Orora walked into the mine, and her jaw dropped several centimeters in shock.

The stones were perfectly round, and so smooth that they were almost soft. She could see the beautiful pastel shades that reflected millions of rainbow-coloured shards. The gems shone so brightly that it was almost blinding.

Orora dug her horn in the cloud at the base of the stone, making it fall into her bag. The Uni hesitated; should she bring back another as an offer for the Lupes?  
The hesitation was fatal to her. The Faeries suddenly defroze, and took their posts again. The mare bit her lip: she wouldn't be able to get out.  
Orora shrugged. What can she lose? Digging her horn into the soft substance, she made three other gems fall.

_You can do it_, Orora whispered to herself.

She kicked hard off her hind legs and stretched wings. Orora braced as she perced the ceiling of the mine. The sound was muffled, but enough to call the Light Faeries into the cave. The mare quickly used a cleverly-aimed spark to paralize the Faeries, then blocked the entrance with a fair amount of cloud.

_I did it!_ the mare thought happily. She shot back to the plains, the sprit lightened.

**&&&**

**TLT:**

Labifron followed Jauck slowly. What a dismil day. Where were those lupes? Jauck was stoicly following the trail. He lifted his nose for a fresh breath, and caught a different smell. He felt sick. Labifron stopped and did the same.

"What is that dad?"

"I... I'm not sure, Lab."

The two turned to look at the lake. The unis had scattered. A dark cloud was building up. The lupes shuddered simulataniously. They heard an eriely familar howl, and raced toward it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

VeryVain stared at the writing. How long it had been since he had last seen it. He thought he had gone crazy for a while. But here it was again... An invisible hand wiped away the letters and scrawled hurriedly RUN! GET AWAY! Very stared at the messy script. He lifted his head, a sick feeling building in his stomach. A storm was brewing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kahven! KAHVEN!" Habernill shouted at the top of her lungs, then took off. The herd was scattering. The great spotted mare circled above the chaos, looking for the familar glint of a silver mane. She spotted the colt Shil. Habernill felt no hatred toward him, he was about the same age as Kahven and clueless about everything like her son. She watched him, and to her surprise, he accidently ran into the silver purple colt she was looking for.

"Kahven!" Habernill swooped down to the colt, who had been knocked over. Shil had gotten up and was running away again. Habernill shook her head at him, but let him go. "Kahven come on. We've got to go."

"Go where, Mommy? And why is Shil leaving again?"

"We're... We're going to find Fwanta! I don't know about Shil, baby. Sorry kid. But come on."

"Alright, Mommy."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jauck ran toward where the howl had come from with glee. Was it possible? Had that cybunny been lying? Jauck barked and put on a burst of speed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Giph was bored. The colt wasn't as fun as she thought, and she went around to see what else she could do. She was whispering a uni's worst memories back into his ear, when something happened. A dark cloud appeared, along with a feeling of dread and horror. Giph stopped what she was doing. The uni she had been tormenting ran, along with most of the herd. Giph sat down to pout, but she noticed something. A lupe was carrying a pup, a ways off. Giph went closer. She faintly recognized them. A sniff told her who it was. "Falara!" She shouted, loud enough for everyone to hear her, and sprinted toward her friend.

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

Noe and Allia had found a not long abandoned lupe den. It smelled of two males- an adult and a pup, but also there were the faint traces of a female and Noe found evidence a nicely sized litter. 'A family decimated...' she thought darkly, with thoughts to her two lost sons.

Shiko and Falara rushed into the den. Where was Bru? Noe's heart thundered in her chest. She looked to her mate, but his eyes were stony "She took him."

"_Who_, took him?"

"A winged lupe...she's controling all those, zombies."

"Sheek- you can't mean-"

"He's a zombie. He's not there."

Noe howled sadly.

Shiko was still. His stillness frightened the three females. After a time he nuzzled his daughters, then gave his mate a lick "Don't worry. I will avenge him."

"Sheek-" Noe stood "Shiko, I can't lose you too-"

"Noe, I she took my son!" his voice quavered as he said it. She looked into his eyes- they were full of pain. The only time had seen him so unhappy was when she met him. She knew she couldn't stop him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On another reality, a dark faerie and a fire cybunny ran agaist time.

"No," the cybunny growled "Bru isn't supposed to die! The profecy!"

"Can we get him back?" asked the dark faerie.

"It's going to difficult...it might not work, but we might as well give it a try!"

**&&&**

**Uni:**

Orora's spirit considerably fell as she landed in the plains. A Lupe ((OOC: Laenyn is a Lupe, right?)) was controlling zombies! Shil's power must immediately go inside him, and he must learn to control it.

The mare galloped towards her father, dropped hastily the bag before him, and grabbed some Stones of Verity before beginning a wild race towards the maroon colt.

_Please_, she thought desperately, _please don't let him become a zombie! _

She raced over to Gipha, and skidded to a halt, sending earth flying.

"Gipha, have you heard - ? Has - has Shil discovered his power yet? I have the stone; it - it will let him detect the faintest lie! I am not lying - see!" She held out a golden chain with the Stone as a pendant. It shone as brightly as before, but did not change. "The Stone radiates blue if it detects lies - "

Orora fell silent. Her ears whirled around, and alerted her: a _zombie_.

"Why, hello," the white mare grinned carelessly, "but, you see, you have _interrupted me in my sentence_, and I was **talking to my friend's son!**"

She neighed furiously, and threw a spare Stone at the zombie's feet. The gem exploded, and set free a tremendous wave of energy at the creature, setting its fur alight. The zombie collapsed, and a pearly-white spirit floated to the skies.

"So," Orora turned hurriedly back to Gipha, "when you crack open one of these gems, there will be an eruption of light that can combust anything. The Stones are very fragile, so tell your son to be careful!"

With that, she handed Gipha the necklace.

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

Shiko ran to the mess. He noticed the zombies catching unis and killing them- and as soon as they were dead they would stand up again on the other side. So, the only thing he needed to do was not get killed. Easier said then done. The zombies seemed undefeatable- even tearing out their throats made not affect. He noticed a maroon dappled uni- pup running toward the mess. What was he doing, a suiside attempt? No time to wonder- he was being attacked!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gipha nodded a thank you and took the gem. The sudden arrival of the white uni had made enough room for Gipha to lift. She took to the air. She hoped there was time...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finaly, Shiko was just throwing the zombies to the side, trying to chizel his way to the winged lupe. It was not use, however. With every zombie taken care of, two new ones jumped in it's place.

The next zombie would destroy him.

It was a large, red lupe pup.

Shiko couldn't bring himself to attack his son. He hunched over defensively, and his son slowly tore the life from him...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finaly he looked up. There was army of dead pets! Was that possible? Shil squeeked as a terrible cybunny came at him.

"SHIL!" he heard. Before he could turn, a red uni came from the air in front of him. His mother! She bared her teeth, and set her wings beside as a shield.

"Mom, move!" Shil called, but it was too late. The cybunny jumped up and sunk it's insizors into her throat.

The uni's eyes retracted into her head, then, she fell to the ground, and something shiny fell with her.

Then she got up again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiko was astounded by the red uni's sacrifice, so much that he had stopped breathing. The world seemed to stop. The colt nudged his mother once, then the uni got up again. Shiko knew she wasn't his mother anymore, but the colt didn't "Mommy! Your alright!"

Shiko ran at his lightening speed to the colt and blocked the colt from a killing blow from the zombie's horn. She fell over heavily. Shiko wispered into into the colt's ear "Run! RUN!"

"But my mom is sick!"

"She's not sick, she's dead! I know, it happened to my-" Shiko spotted on the ground a shiny stone. He looked at it for a long time, drawn by it, then picked it up. The colt was still standing there helplessly. Without thinking, Shiko slid the chain over the uni's neck, then he growled "Get out of here!"

"But-"

Shiko growled ferociously. He nipped at the colt's flanks. The uni squeeled and ran. Shiko kept on herding him untill he reached a the forest "Look," Shiko said "your mom is dead. But she wouldn't want her sacrifice to be in vain! You have to get out of here, now!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shil knew he wasn't lying. It was strange. The colt nodded, and sprinted into the woods.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiko looked back at the battle. Then, he ran to the den where his family was "Let's get out of here. If the army reaches it, we'll be trapped. Come on, into the woods!"

Noe was licking him too hard to listen, but Shiko snapped "This is serious! Okay, do we have everyone this time? Noe, Allia, Falara, Br-" he gulped "Okay, let's go! And no running back, Falara!" they ran through the woods, but Shiko's mind was elsewhere. He thought of the red uni's death. She had almost died in vain.

Shiko would not let himself die in vain, but revenge was useless, he knew. He would do his best to protect the remaider of his family, he swore this to Bru.

**&&&**

**Morgan:**

((OOC: Wow, I caused mass panic and mayhem with a single post. YAY! Yes, Laenyn is a Faerie trapped in a winged lupe's body. And sure, anyone can control the zombies as long as they have them attacking and stuff like that. You know, stuff Laenyn would have them do. Wow, I didn't realize how long this was... I guess we could make a new board, but... Ah well, I'll have the whole thing copy-pasted for easy reference anyway.))

Zonk was too late now and she knew it. So many dying Unis and Lupes. Ally had already been cut down while mourning her mother. Nagrom and her sisters were sobbing terribly, trying to flee while Wuff took up the rear, guarding them. Wuff was sobbing harder than any of them. He wanted revenge, but his children would die if he tried now. He'd lost so much. Zonk had to at least TRY! She ran over to the ghost pup (Giph) and called out, for the third time, for help. Was there nothing she could do? She turned briefly, saw Morgan slaughtering Unis, and felt sick. Morgan would never have done that! It was sickening. The green grass had streaks of red on it and Zonk was suddenly aware of everything she had taken for granted before and she howled. She howled for her losses, her friends' losses, for everything that had gone so very wrong.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ybbat had been walking along cheerfully, humming, when she heard screams. She turned around and saw a menacing black cloud. She ran over to it, wanting to play in puddles and find more friends, as there was a large group of creatures over there, all bedecked in the same red as that Uni before. She didn't know what had happened to her, but maybe these creatures could help. She grinned and got closer. Suddenly, a winged Lupe saw her and stared her down with icy eyes. For once in Ybbat's life, her smile faltered. She looked up at Laenyn and whispered one word before a Lupe got to her. "Why?" She had, just before the Lupe and just after the eyes, realized something. Not everything is good.

((OOC: ACK! I killed off Ybbat and Ally! What have I done? Well, maybe Ybbat won't die yet... Hmmm... There _are _always ways of getting them back...))

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikasi was still hunting for Mystyk when he caught a whiff of her scent. He charged toward her and saw his mother die. "NOOO!" He screamed, still racing toward Mystyk. He managed to knock one zombie away from her with a fierce headbutt, but he couldn't hold them all off! "Mystyk! We need to get out of here! HURRY!!" He stood directly by her side, just an inch or two away. Any zombies that came too close were quickly shoved away. He had to at least protect Mystyk!

((OOC: If she leaves, he leaves, if she stays, he stays, so we can save time.))

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laenyn had seen a small striped Wocky come surprisingly close to her. She gave her a glare before dispatching a Lupe toward her and turning her back on it. Her army grew as the herd and pack shrank. Soon she would be unstoppable! "All shall fall before me and I shall finally have the respect I deserve!" She cackled wildly over the roar of battle. She took pleasure from the horror she had made. She was so engrossed in self-pity over something so small as banishment that she was destroying the lives of almost everyone on the plain. Not that she cared, no, she loathed the Unis and the Lupes and held a great deal of jealousy toward them. She had wanted to be accepted by the Faeries and belong with them. These lowly creatures had something she didn't! She would win at all costs, even death.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moya and Mosh were too late. The battle had begun and no amount of Healing Waves could save the others now. Moya saw a little kitten of a Wocky being advanced on by a dead Lupe, and was sickened by it. Moya was disgusted by this and levitated the kitten up toward her. The laughter was gone from it's wide eyes and tears were pouring out unchecked. Moya held her close like a mother would and the kitten managed to sob out, "Are you a friend?" Moya, surprised, only nodded. She was slightly helpless right now. She sent out healing waves when she could, and she suddenly noticed Mikasi. She was shocked to say the least.

((OOC: Hmmm... Did I ever have Moya find out about Mikasi coming back to life? No, I don't think so... If so, oops.))

"Mikasi... He's alive? That Uni down there is Mystyk and... Oh my word... He's alive!" She swooped down, Mosh and Ybbat in tow, and tried to send out a bubble to lift them up to save them. The zombies simply clawed it up. _I'M UP HERE! UP HERE! I CAN'T LEVITATE YOU UP HERE, BUT MAYBE YOU CAN FLY OR MIKASI CAN LEVITATE THE BOTH OF YOU UP HERE! _Suddenly, Moya realized something. Mikasi had spoken. He was no longer deaf. He was now powerless. Uh oh.

((OOC: Sorry I don't post so much any more, I'll try and at least keep up though. Have a nice day!))

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

Mystyc nuzzled Mikasi "Oh Mikasi, oh Mikasi," soon she started to cry from sheer relief. There were so many unis running, they started to make their way to the woods. Most were flying, the lupes weren't. Mystyc bit her lip, and began running. He leaned down and said "Mikasi...I don't know how to fly."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shil was hidden under a rock overhang, crying. Why did his mother have to die? Now he had no one.

**&&&**

**TLT:**

"Kahven! Come on!"

"Mommy!"

"Kahven! KAHVEN!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A lupe licked her paws, cleaning them. She raised her head too look at the sky. She howled, a long persuading note, and smiled. This was so easy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Xandrean! Where are you? We've got to go!"

"But what about Quetzal?"

"She can take care of herself, now move!"

Xan nodded, and beat his wings. They collided with half a dozen other unis. "I can't fly here!"

Kerideth shuddered. "We've got to go."

"You think I don't know that?! I'm trying!" Xan began to rise again, but was knocked down once more. He fell to the ground. He groaned as a large mare trampled over him.

"Xan!"

"I'm alright." said the young stallion as he stood up, shaking from fear. Kerideth was being shoved away by the mass of the herd. Xan was knocked to the ground again. A hurried hoof hit his head, his stomach, and his legs. Xan passed out from the pain of being trampled alive.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anita!" Jauck's voice shouted, full of joy. Sure enough, a familar periwinkle lupe sat in the grass. Jauck howled in glee and began romping around his love.

Labifron was more hesitant. The screams from the lake filled his ears. This lupe looked like his mother, but didn't seem like her. As if she sensed his uncertainty, the lupe broke into a smile.

"Jauck! I missed you. Labifron, how you've grown!"

Labifron turned away from her seemingly loving gaze. He looked into his fathers eyes, looking for answers.

"Come on Lab. Arent you going to say hi to your mother?"

Labifron stared at Jauck, dissapointed somehow. His icey gazed stunned Jauck, before Lab turned and left, running toward the lake.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Verin pushed against the huge unis hindquarters. Finally, he let himself be seen, and shouted.

"Run you damn fool of a uni! Holy Fyora, RUN!"

Startled, VeryVain turned. Verin molded himself to look like the lupe that had haunted Very's nightmares. Flooded with fear, the multicoloured stallion bolted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kahven felt a rough slap on his rump. His mother's eyes were filled with fear. Her great wings rose again, and slapped the colt. "Run." she mouthed. Kahven watched with horror as his mother fell. A green uni pushed him on, the same mare he had seen before.

"Move kiddo," She whispered. Kahven was too scared to go against her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dang. This one could see through her disguise. She would have to get better at this if she wanted to do real work. Startled for a moment, the periwinkle lupe walked toward Jauck and soothed him.

"Now dear, you know how teenagers are. I'm sure it must of been hard on you. Seeing me again after all this time must be hard. I'm sorry I was gone."

Jauck looked at her like she was crazy. She inwardly panicked. Have I said something wrong? The female lupe tried not to let her anxiety show. The startled look left Jaucks face, and he smiled.

"I'm sure your right honey. He was as excited as I was when we heard you. I've missed you my sweet."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lumrino walked over to where his old den was. The commotion of the lake didn't affect him, as a ghost. He was surprised to see lupes there. He watched them curiously. What were they doing here in this mess?

**&&&**

**Uni:**

Orora watched the mare fly away. Small tears rolled down her cheeks, then - a pain beyond anything she ever felt teared her heart. The organ had no damage, but the pain was umbelievable. The mare neighed.

"Mother!"

Shagya's fine ears recognised the cry. She flew in the direction of the neigh, Delta hot on her heels.

"Mother! No!"

The Uni looked over the white mare. Orora had lost conciouseness (wow, haaard word!! sp?).

"Do something, Delta! Save her!"

The Harmony looked over the body, and sighed in relief.

"She just fainted. No damage."

With that, Delta glowed brightly, and revived the mare. Orora woke with a jolt.

"_GIPHA!_" The white Uni's eyes frantically scanned the plains. "_No, please!_"

"What's the matter, Mom?"

"_Gipha _... No ... you can't do this!"

Tears cascaded in waves from her eyes. She shook her head, powerless. Then, suddenly, her sadness transformed into real, burning fury.

"_You'll _pay! That was my _BEST FRIEND!_"

The Uni stood up, defiant. A zombie suddenly shot up.

"_AWAY!_"

Bolts of thunder crackled and freed from the Uni's horn to slam into the beast. It moaned with agony as the thunder hirt it in the chest and electrocuted it, then fell down.

"Wow."

Shagya was in awe. Of all the Lead Mares, none have yet managed to shoot thunder out of their horns.

"It's because of the power that burns in her heart," explained Delta. "The power lays there until a savage fury releases it all. Then, she will be able to use the thunder during her whole life."

Orora galloped madly towards the zombies, shooting away dozens at a time. Innumerable pearly-white spirits rose to the sky.

"_YOU!_ Orora roared, rearing on her hind legs and kicking away some of the zombies that separated her from the Zombie Gipha. "Please ... " The mare's tears formed a wall on her face. "Gipha ... listen to me ... I am Orora - your Orora! You died for your son! Please come back! Please! I beg you - you know you remember us! You know it!"

She collapsed at Gipha's feet.

"I know you remember me ... make an effort ... for me, and for your son ... "

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

Gerina ran blindly through the forest. This was terrible. Her parents had been killed, and she couldn't find her brother. She found a rock overhang and dove into it. She was so tired.

She stood for a second, knees locked, and panted. She heard weeping. She turned. There was a maroon dappled colt- large though younger than her, in the back. He was curled up. Rina realized she recognized this colt "Shil?"

He opened his eyes to look at her, but all life seemed gone. It was as if he didn't care. "Gery?" he asked.

"No," she said "I'm Gerynd's twin sister."

**&&&**

**TLT:**

Lumrino watched as the family left the den and ran into the woods. He turned to look at the chaos momentarily, then ran after this strange family. They were most certainly more interesting than watching a zombie army destroy countless neopets. That was more depressing than fun.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stamsha paced. Where was Jerad? He should be back now. The golden lupe sat down and nervously cleaned her paws, then got up and began pacing again. She knew something was happening, a deep evil somewhere on the plain. She didn't know where it was, but she couldn't help but shudder when she concentrated on the black pit that had appeared in her stomach. Something was horribly wrong.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xandrean woke up as the tide of fleeing unis ended. He blinked his eyes cautously as he saw an approaching mare. It was a ghostly white, coming toward him robotically. Xan scrambeld to his feet. The mare was coming toward him steadily. Without thinking, Xan turned around and pounded two hooves into the zombies chest. It was tossed backwards, before methodically getting up and moving slowly again. Xan shook his sore body and flapped his wings. They hurt, but he managed to lift up and get away from the smirking winged lupe and its army of living dead.

**&&&**

**Morgan:**

((OOC: Uni - About the zombies, I think we have different ideas of them. They are soulless puppets that Laenyn can move psychically to attack and serve her. I'll have Laenyn say it in a quote from my favorite show.))

Laenyn looked crossly at the Uni who dared to try to stop her. Sure, others had tried, but she was making progress! Laenyn looked at the zombies that had been zapped thoughtfully then cackled. "Fool! Even beheaded, my beloved army of the dead shall continue to dance!"

((OOC: Yay for Kagura quotes from Inuyasha!!))

She had an evil smirk set firmly on her face now. She should be unstoppable. Should. That Uni had shaken her though, and her inflated ego had taken some serious damage. Her zombies took several seconds to recover from each blast, each second valuable in the midst of battle. Several of them had been ripped to shreds by members of the Lupe pack, but they couldn't keep it up. Or so she told herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikasi was a bit surprised when Mystyk nuzzled him, but recovered in time to run off after her. It was a bit harder to keep up with her than it had been now that she was taller and had longer legs, but he managed.

"Mikasi...I don't know how to fly."

Mikasi looked scared at that. He couldn't lift her like a pup without risking killing her, he couldn't carry her on his back or with his claws, and he could no longer teleport them or levitate them. This situation was getting worse by the minute what with the stampede and all. Mystyk could get knocked down, they could get separated, she could be attacked...

"Forget the stupid filly and fly up here to me!" screamed Moya. She'd never really liked Mystyk, Mikasi spent to much time with her. After all, it was Mystyk who had led him to his first demise, would she lead him to a more final one? Moya couldn't levitate them because she was already carrying a large load. Maybe Mikasi would listen to her...

Mikasi was horrified by Moya's words. "And leave Mystyk for dead?! I'd rather die myself!! Get lost Moya!" he screamed angrily while running wildly. He would never leave Mystyk! Never!

Moya stopped in midair, flabbergasted by Mikasi. He'd die again to save Mystyk?! "BAKA! YOU SHOULD JUST LEAVE HER!" she screamed, tears in her eyes. She sent a private telepathic message to Mystyk that dripped with venom as she left. _Hey missy, you do realize Mikasi's gonna die down there, don'tcha?! Because of YOU! He won't leave you to save his own hide! At least figure out how to fly if you want him to even have a chance of living! He's dying down there, can't you see it? Are you blind? He has a more sensitive nose and the air is full of the scent of death, decay, and blood! He's having a hard time even breathing, especially running that fast to keep up with you! You'll kill him, wait and see! He's going to DIE!! _And she was gone.

((OOC: Moya's message wrote itself... Wow... Moya's mad...))

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nagrom, the pups, and Wuff were still running madly away. Suddenly, Nagrom stopped. Tears were in her eyes. There was a zombie beside them that the others, who rocketed away, leaving Nagrom behind, didn't notice. The zombie was her mother. "Momma... Why?" She was sobbing now, cursing the faeries and all the creatures in Neopia, and desperate for revenge. She looked up into her mother's dead eyes, her own eyes burning. "I'll get that witch for this if it's the last thing I do! I swear it!" She bellowed at Ally's lumbering form. She took off into the air right then and turned towards where Laenyn was. This was either to be her golden moment or her dark fall into shadow. Live or die, Nagrom wasn't one to break a promise.

((OOC: Once again I had Zonk reach out to Giph, but no response. Will I get one or should I give up on that point?))

**&&&**

**Uni:**

((Whoops! Haven't been clear XD I meant that each time Orora zapped a 'zombie', its spirit will lift to the sky and be like, Zonk ... n.n Er ... is that ok with you? And, by the way, excellent work on your book! Sorry, no post, but I have a great idea ... I'll post tomorrow!))

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

((I think what Morgan's trying to say, the pets souls aren't in the corresponding zombies because Laenyn absorbed the souls, like she did Morgan, so to truely free the souls I guess you'd have to kill Laenyn))

Mystyc realized she hadn't told Mikasi she had lost her powers. What would he think of her now, she thought solemnly. He might not even care for her anymore.

Mystyc saw the transaction heard Mikasi speaking to the faerie in the sky. It wasn't the Dream Faerie, but it was a faerie she had seen before. She struggled to remember.

"Forget the stupid filly and fly up here to me!"

How stupid she had been! Making Mikasi stay down here in the mess, only for companionship?

"And leave Mystyk for dead?! I'd rather die myself!! Get lost Moya!"

Moya, that was the name. First, Mystyc was touched that Mikasi wanted to stay with her, but then she realized Mikasi had a chance to get out of the mess, but he wasn't taking it. Before speaking to her friend, she looked up. She saw Moya glaring at her angrily for a few moments, then fly away. Mystyc blinked, but after a time realized that the faerie must have said something to her in thought speak, but Mystyc, without her powers, was deaf to it. She thought ironicly, this is how Wakarimasen must have felt. She turned to her friend.

"Go, fly, Mikasi." she gave another affectionate nuzzle. He seemed to like that. Mystyc said "We unis are faster than you lupes, I'll be fine."

**&&&**

**Morgan:**

((OOC: Quite right, Tasia, Laenyn gets a little more powerful with each kill because she takes out the soul. So, uhh... Yeah, sorry.))

Mikasi looked at Mystyk, shocked. Leave her? He would die if anything happened to her. Sure, he might die down here, but he'd be happier with Mystyk at the end. But maybe... He was slowing her down? Keeping her near the danger? "You sure, Mystyk?" He was worried. Mikasi finally decided to do both at once. "If... If you really want me to go..." he whispered, tears forming, "I will... Only because you asked me too." He then floated up into the air, so high that he could barely smell Mystyk, and flew at the same pace as he had before, guided by scent. There were many Unis and Lupes separating them, so he doubted Mystyk would see him. He needed to be there, just in case. But why had Mystyk suddenly made him go? He remembered with a pang the look of anger that Moya had sent Mystyk after Mikasi's yell. Had she said something she didn't want him to hear? He wanted to find her, but Mystyk... He couldn't leave her. No way on Neopia was he going to do that in the midst of such danger. He wished that he had his powers back more now than ever. If he had them, he could escape with Mystyk, run away, defeat Laenyn, save everyone, everything that was all but impossible now. He hadn't realized it, but he was crying, the tears slipping off the end of his nose and falling far below him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laenyn chuckled to herself. She was unstoppable! She saw, a pretty far distance away, Mikasi, the one who Morgan had resurrected, and there, beside him, was the idiotic filly he had protected with his life. Her eyes flashed dangerously. To completely destroy his spirit, she'd need to kill her off. Her chance came as Mikasi took off into the air, leaving her. She sent forward, just fast enough to overtake the young Uni in a few minutes, a great wave of dead bodies, including Gipha's body, who led the way. She turned her attention once again to the others. Surely they would die soon... And then she'd go after Faerie Land. There was a small pup flying toward her at full speed that she quickly dispersed with a brief wave of energy, since all nearby Uni zombies were occupied at the moment. This was getting complicated, she realized, there were so many directions she had to watch at one time! That was the problem with zombies, if she lost concentration for even an instant, they would all fall uselessly to the ground. If it weren't for the power the souls gave her, she couldn't have even kept them all moving at once. She sighed as another Uni and two Lupes were killed. How long could she keep this up?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nagrom was flipped backwards several times before colliding with a tree trunk that happened to break her fall. ((OOC: rolls eyes )) She fell softly to the ground, moaning slightly, and blacked out. However, she continued to breathe. She lived on.

((OOC: I can't kill off Nagrom!))

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moya spun around while still running forward. "DADDY! NAGROM'S GONE!" Her voice was panicked and she was yelling over the thuds of hooves. Wuff looked around wildly. So Nagrom had been taken too? He howled out a message, hoping for help, revenge, or something else, even he wasn't sure, but he howled it without thinking. _Lupes in the area of Lumino's territory! An evil creature is nearby, killing countless Unis and Lupes only to steal their bodies to kill more! I am an Alpha, Wuff, and both my mate and our daughter were taken! Flee! Get away! She's probably going to come after you next!!_ His thoughts weren't on his words. They were on an innocent blue Uni who had given up everything a normal Uni would to be with him, and he had done the same for her. He had failed.

**&&&**

**TLT:**

Giph turned. What was that? She heard it again, a distinct cry for help. She saw a winged lupe, obviously a ghost/spirit howling in grief. Giph glanced at the chaos, then headed over to the lupe hybrid.

"Whats wrong?" Giph cocked her head at the strange lupe. "What are you doing just howling there? Its not like theres nothing you can do." Giph sat down by the grieving pup. "Who is that anyway?"

**&&&**

**Morgan:**

Zonk looked up at the ghost pup who had finally heard her. She was still so depressed, though... Wait, she had said, in slightly different words, that there was something she could do! "I... I am Zonk, and there is an evil faerie in a winged Lupe's body that is killing everything in sight and she... She... She killed my sister and stole my body! Even now, though, I can't see my sister because Laenyn, she..." Zonk struggled for the words to describe Laenyn's travesty. "She took Morgan's soul and used it to give herself more power. She's killed my foster mother now too, and she won't stop! WHAT CAN I DO?! I'm helpless as a ghost! I can't touch anything, can't speak to any living creature... Nothing! I can't even cry real tears!" she looked as though, had she had a body, she would've been crying for hours, "I just want to get my sister back, that's all! She's the only one who ever cared that I was alive! Oh please!" she threw herself (as best she could) forward into a deep bow in front of Giph "Please, help me get her back! I don't want revenge, just my little sister! I'm begging you! Please!!"

**&&&**

**TLT:**

"Oh. I see." Said Giph, though she didn't really. "Well... I suppose if you want to stop her, you can always scare her using thoughts. Or read her mind to find her weaknesses. Its what I do when I find someone who makes me really mad." The brown lupe ghost shrugged. "Would that work?"

**Morgan:**

Zonk got up and looked at her again. "I know that seems obvious, but I don't think she has a weakness... Or if she does, that she would know about it. As for reading her mind and the thought thing... She doesn't scare easy. Here, let me explain, I went too fast before," she took a deep breath, "Ok, Laenyn, who is evil, tricked me out of my body and stole my sister's soul. She then used my sister's soul to give herself more power. My sister's body is still alive, but her soul is..." she took another deep breath before choking out, "Gone. Laenyn has psychic powers since she has my body, so she uses those powers to control whoever she kills. When she does that, she takes their soul out as well and gets more power. At this rate she really _will _be unstoppable!!" She sighed heavily. She knew some options now, so why not try? "You there, I don't know your name, but thank you. I'm going to go try... Even if she just sucks up my soul, I can at very least try. If only I could talk to Morgan again, tell her sorry for letting Laenyn trick me out of her body, I'd be so much happier..." She bowed once more and turned to leave.

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

((I think it's a good time to give the good guys a bit of an advantage.

Do the zombies have any weakness?

Morgan, I'm thinking of having the Dream Faerie reincarnate Bru, and I think Pehanoie's native language should be Yra. If you haven't noticed, Bru has power over fire, so I'm naming him fire. If you could give me the Yra (Yran?) word for fire, that would be great.))

**&&&**

**Uni:**

((Yup, you right, Tasia.

Er, I think that I worded it quite wrong, didn't I? I was talking about freeing the spirits, not the souls. Er, if you're asking 'what difference?', well, er, they are different words, so ... ))

Orora's eyes were shining with tears. How could she! Gipha couldn't die, or the pain she had sent would have killed her, too.

"_You - ! You'll pay!_"

Electricity shot from her horn, creating a kind of cage formed by bolts of neon-blue thunder.

"Wait a minute, mom!"

Shagya came out, Orior on her heels and Delta closing the march.

Orior slammed her gigantic wings together, forming an enormous gust of wind that blew most of the zombies away.

"Mom! Aunt - aunt Gipha - she - she can't!"

Shagya sobbed, and Orora let go of her cage of thunder.

"Sweetie ... I can't do anything ... "

"Oh, yes you can!"

Lumino's voice boomed loudly across the plains.

"Laenyn, you will very kindly let go of Lady Zonk's body, or I will be forced to - er, how to say? - persuade you."

The Lead stallion glowed bright gold, and no less than fifty other Lumino meterialised.

"Unlike you, dear Faerie, I do not need to _control _my followers - I order them to attack!"

Forty-nine Lumino shot off, duplicating themselves before throwing their bodies of the zombies. Then they flew high into the sky, Lumino joining them. They flew round and round, creating more illusions in the process.

((OOC: I leave all of you the honor to continue the assult n.n))

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

((To tell the truth, the whole idea of spirits/souls confuse me (and yet I still write about them?). I'm agnostic between neo pagan and athiest. My idea of a spirit is the ectoplasm left over when someone dies, a soul someone's sense of morality. However for the sake of fiction I seem to go against my own beliefs a lot))

First, Mystyc was content Mikasi was safe. Then, she felt self pity that Mikasi didn't stay with her. Then she felt guilt for the self pity.

Mystyc continued to run. She heard footsteps behind her, and smiled. "Gipha! I was worried," she stopped. Shil wasn't near, her sister always had the little colt with her. "I hope Shil's s-ow!"

Gipha had knocked her over. The fall was dangerous for a large animal like Mystyc. She looked up at Gipha. Why had she done that? Mystyc's pupils retracted. This simply wasn't possible. Gipha's eyeballs rolled in her head, her pupils were dialated. She had a fatal neck wound. She was dead! How could this happen?

Neopets gathered around the shocked mare- dead pets, and began trampling and biting her, and pushing back to the ground whenever she tried to get up. She knew almost immediately this was not an accident. That Laenyn- she wanted her dead! Not without guilt, Mystyc had often fantisized about killing Laenyn- even after Zhairk had left her- now it seemed that Laenyn was going to kill her instead! Mystyc continued to fight (what else could she do?) even after it became obvious it was hopeless. She could only hope Mikasi had gotten himself to safety.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were tiring. The zombies had entered the woods, now they were just picking away fleeing pets. It was sickening. The family jumped over a ridge, and when Falara's feet hit ground she was somewhere else.

"Hello, Falara." she heard a familiar voice.

"Th- the Dream Faerie?"

"Don't worry," the Dream Faerie showed herself in honest now "You are in another dimention- one that goes by a different time system than yours. Your family won't even realize your gone." she continued "I am almost to Neopia, but I need your help."

"How can I help?"

"The mare Mystyc was born with the Sight, but there was one thing she could not do. It was not because the powers weren't the same, just the creature that she was. She could not howl.

"This is a very dangerous thing I'm having you do, but only you can do it. Falara, you must howl- a howl to the Underworld. The howl is much easier in this demention, that's why I brought you here. Falara, the howl will bring you into the Underworld. Once you get there, you must find where Laenyn is keeping her prisoners.

"Then, you must make another howl to free Bru. You only have one chance to do this! Do not try to free them all, the process will simply shrivle every part of your soul and there will nothing left- no ghost, not even a memory in your parents minds.

"Free your brother, then howl both of you to this demention. Oh yeah! Don't touch any pets, or you will forget who you are and be trapped there!"

Falara licked her dry lips "But, I'm not old enough to howl."

"You'll be surprised."

She closed her eyes, and began to howl.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((Um, anyone read The Sight?))

Laquinti looked down at the little black pup crumpled before her. Falara's bravery struck her. She probably thought she was still in this patch of reality between dementions. Or maybe she was in the Underworld now. Laquinti had no way of knowing. She was only the Dream Faerie.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a forest. Every leaf was juicy and green, the sun bright and warm, the sky blue. Falara was amazed by the sheer numbers of lupes. There were lupes of all colors, sizes, and ages, yet they all looked in good health and had shiny coats. They didn't hunt but rather, plaid. All the lupes were playing. But it was wierd. There was no hierarchy, the smallest pup was an equil to the fittest hunter.

Falara walked through the mess, wary of lupes touching here. She had a few tough calls before she realized she had wings. But could she learn to fly now?

"Of course."

Falara turned. There was a young, grayish green pup.

"Don't worry, I'm just an extention of yourself. I don't exist. Now, Lara, since you come from another demention, the rules of this demention wont affect you right away- but it doesn't last long! All you have to do is believe, and you'll fly!"

"So, I can fly?"

"Yep! Try it."

Falara moved a wing, she was already in the air. This seemed so easy. All she had to do was wish to fly. She laughed, and flew with ease over the many lupes.

**&&&**

**TLT:**

Giph looked at Zonk. "Well, I am Giph, daughter of Kwanita and Jauck, one of three pups who were slaughtered in a litter, named for the uni Gipha." She shrugged. "Good luck."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xandrean heard the booming voice of the lead stallion. He wanted them to attack the zombies? Xan looked down to see the swarming living dead. He shuddered. How does one kill something that is already dead, or close to it?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Jauck. You don't know how much I've missed you." The periwinkle lupe allowed several tears to roll down her face, but inside she was silently cursing her self for her bad timing. This lupe and its army of zombies were ruining her dramatic scene. It was no fun now that the pup had run off, leaving her alone with Jauck.

"I missed you too honey. But your back now, and thats all that matters." Jauck nuzzled the female lupe. She was slightly disgusted at the cliche and gushyness, but there wasn't much to do about it. The lupe smirked, a plan forming in her mind. She backed away from Jauck and looked at him.

"I missed you Jauck, but..."

"But what?"

"I've... I've found someone else." She said, and turned and fleed the scene, laughing inwardly. Once she got out of sight, she dissapeered.

Jauck watched her run off, then lay on the ground and cried and raged with himself, not knowing what he did wrong. Only then did he notice that the lupe he met did not leave a smell, or even a trace of evidence that she was there at all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kahven stumbled. Something rose in front of him, a zombie uni, a young colt about Kahven's age. Kahven stared at it, until the mare behind him smacked it away with her hooves.

"Come on, kid! Got to go, got to go!"

**&&&**

**Morgan:**

((OOC: Hmmm... You see, my idea is that a ghost (or spirit, they're the same to me) is the soul, or feeling, thoughts, memories, etc., of a person left behind on Earth because of a great deal of trama during their life, unfinished business, or simply confusion or something else like that. Since Laenyn is absorbing the souls of the neopets, they can't be released to heaven or you know, so the bodies are just corpses that are being moved by Laenyn. Therefore, she has to concentrate on all of them to make them all move, they can't do anything on their own, are pretty clumsy, can't be killed again, only put out of range of her control, and she can't have a lapse in concentration without causing a huge mess with the zombies.

Tasia: Namya is fire in Yra, but I can change it, it isn't set in stone yet. I like that you would consider Yra for the language, it makes me feel nice.

Oh yes, and I think Laenyn may just have a lapse in concentration very soon... Not this post, but soon possibly...))

Laenyn glared at that impertinent Uni leader. Duplication?! That wasn't fair! Of course, she never thought that was she wasn't being "fair", she just thought that the rules (whatever they were) didn't apply to her. She immediately turned her attention and forces toward the set of golden copies flying around. She withdrew many of her minions to go solely against Lumino, though not all of them. A bead of sweat rolled off of her forehead. This was hard now, her head was starting to hurt from all of this concentration! "HAH! You don't stand a chance against me!" she crowed, sounding more convinced than she now felt. Maybe she wasn't omnipotent after all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zonk, not turning back, said, "Thanks, I'll need it." and left toward where the Uni herd had once been. There were many Luminos around, but she hardly noticed as she went to kill Laenyn. She reached there with little trouble except dodging the zombies because she didn't want to accidently posess one of them. She reached Laenyn, or rather twenty feet away from her, before she stopped again. Now, how was she supposed to get to her? She paused a moment until she noticed that there was a small opening to Laenyn's left. She raced toward the opening, but it vanished suddenly, the gap was closed by Laenyn. She stopped in her tracks. There was another gap, over there! She dashed toward it, but it was sealed off by a zombie as well. The gaps were showing up fairly regularly now, but in completely different spots! How was she ever going to get past them all?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikasi suddenly smelled zombies really close by. He soared downward, dodging the various creatures that separated him from Mystyk. There were zombies attacking Mystyk! Even Gipha was... Oh, poor Mystyk! He lunged forward, headbutting them away from her, but they simply came back! Suddenly all but two about-faced and rushed back to Laenyn, Gipha unwittingly among them. Mikasi rushed forward, tearing at the Uni and Lupe that were left, but even though he managed to knock off the Lupe's head, it still moved and attacked the same! It didn't even bleed, the blood dried in its neck. He couldn't think of a way to make them die! "MYSTYK! RUN! I'LL CATCH UP WITH YOU ONCE I'VE TAKEN CARE OF THESE TWO! SAVE YOURSELF!" he screamed, his voice rising fearfully. He was terrified that Mystyk might get hurt. The Uni charged forward, gouging his shoulder with its horn. Crying out inadvertently, Mikasi was thrown back a few feet before he limped back to fight again, the wound still bleeding badly, staining his fur.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mosh suddenly smelled some very familiar blood. "MOYA!! Mikasi's been attacked, I can smell his blood!"

"Fool! Did that idiotic Uni still have him stay with her, even though I warned her he would die?!"

"She might be on Laenyn's side, you never can tell until it's too late... We need to go back for him!"

"Ok, I'm goin, I'm goin!" Moya flipped around and rushed back toward Mikasi as fast as her wings could beat. She saw him, bleeding, below, and screamed. "YOU LITTLE (several words that I'm not going to repeat)!!! HE'S DYING BECAUSE OF YOU! DIDN'T YOU GET MY WARNING, OR DO YOU JUST NOT CARE?!?! AAARRRRGGHH!!!" she just screamed wordlessly now, out of things to say.

Mikasi looked up at her in shock. She had not just said that. She had NOT just said that! "DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO MYSTYK LIKE THAT, MOYA! SHE'S DONE NOTHING TO WARRANT THAT! I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE, SO GET GOING! HELP MYSTYK GET AWAY OR JUST GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" He was angry now, so angry that he wanted to scratch or bite Moya instead of the zombies, but it was better for Mystyk if he kept attacking those zombies.

((OOC: Moya gets a little hotheaded sometimes. Have a nice day, bye!))

**&&&**

**Uni:**

((OOC: This is getting exciting! And, I understand much better with your version, Morgan, though my 'first' thought was an explanation more like Tasia's XD))

The Lumino smiled quite annoyingly, and a few dozen of the illusions managed to slaughther the zombies easily. ((OOC: Hey, he is the Lead Stallion))

One of them shouted:

"Lead the mares away! Protect the foals! May Fyora bless us! Harmony, go!"

Delta and Shagya lead the remains of the herd to the forest, white the other Harmony created magical shields around the young. Some else shot amazingly powerful beams of power from their horns to help Lumino.

**&&&**

**TLT:**

Quetzal heard the lead stallions voice as well. She rushed Kahven ahead.

"Where's my mommy?" He asked as they shoved and were shoved along.

"I don't know. Maybe she will come back, maybe she wont."

"What I do you mean?"

"She might be dead, she might be a zombie, or she could be perfectly fine and come back anyday now."

Kahven stared ahead, disturbed at what the mare said. "Liar." He whispered, and hoped it was true.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jerad waited patiently for the strange lupe to notice him. He had come close up, and was hidden, but he wasn't sure if the lupe knew he was there or not. As pack leader, he didn't want to make a fool of himself and make the first move.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xandrean watched as the golden stallion and its mirages fought the zombies. He felt sick doing it, but he flew away, as fast as his wings would take him. Better be a coward than dead, or worse, a zombie.

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

((I wanted to apologize for not posting. If you don't want to know about my life, too bad. I'm telling you. Lately my mom quit her job of ten years after it switched management- this was, of course, after she secured a new job. Well, she quit this new job due to moral issues. So, now we're officially jobless. I've been in this situation before. Joblessness leads to homelessness, I'm not letting this family go there again. So I've been searching for a job. I don't care if it's the most sucky job in some firey mine pit, I have to get a job. It's just a bummer I don't live in a larger city with more job opertunities- however tourist season is coming up so I'm pretty good if I want to go into waitressing. I made three applications today, I've dropped a resume at two places, and I thumbed through the help wanted sections. I don't have a job yet , but I'm hopeful.

Glad I got that out. Now back to the roleplay.

Oh yeah, my other self is in this roleplay. Try to guess which character is the real me))

Once Mystyc caught sight of Mikasi, a fear built up in her and that fear changed into anger "God dammit, Mikasi, why the hell didn't you fly away to safety? This is just like you! No way in hell I am I runnning away now while you get your butt get torn up by these zombies! Now get out of the way!"

At the moment, she was furious, but it was because she loved him so much for her fury. She dualed with the uni. It should have been a simple opponent if only there was a way to defeat it! Mystyc decided right then and there Laenyn was sick. Just awful and sick. She didn't know at the moment who she was more angry with, Mikasi or Mystyc.

She heard behind her a familiar voice "YOU LITTLE" -and a string of obsenities that would have shocked even Gipha.

'Oh. Great.' Mystyc though 'I really need this!'

"HE'S DYING BECAUSE OF YOU!" the faerie continued "DIDN'T YOU GET MY WARNING, OR DO YOU JUST NOT CARE?!?! AAARRRRGGHH!!!"

Mystyc was about to yell a heated answer when she heard Mikasi.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO MYSTYK LIKE THAT, MOYA! SHE'S DONE NOTHING TO WARRANT THAT! I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE, SO GET GOING! HELP MYSTYK GET AWAY OR JUST GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

"AHHHHHH!" Mystyc yelled "Both of you just shut the hell up! In case you haven't noticed, Moya, I don't have my powers any more so excuse me if I can't get hear your freakin' thought speak! You should talk about letting Mikasi die! Are you going fly down here and help us or call me something else dirty?!" Mystyc couldn't say anymore, the blood was boiling in her throat.

Mystyc pierced the uni through the neck and help him that why while it struggled free. Why didn't everyone just shut up?!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laquinti had lied to Falara. This demention moved at the same speed of all the other dimentions, so really time was passing. She had put Falara's family to sleep, so that when the pup returned they would wake and all would believe no time was passed. She wished the Falara would hurry. Her body could stay in this temporary for so long, then it would truly die.

"Hope I'm not late."

Laquinti looked up at the fire faerie "Hi Tasia."

"Hi 'Gik."

"Actually, my name is Laquinti now- or the Dream Faerie."

"Magik, Laquinti, two names for a good friend."

Laquinti frowned. She could have told Tasia that she was not Magik at all, that her fusion with Laquinti the cybunny had made her a whole new entity, but she didn't feel Tasia would understand.

"So, what did 'Yora say?"

Laquinti sighed "Same old, same old. I'm a dark faerie, or I used to be. And Laenyn, she was a light faerie. That woman still believes the world is that strait, that you can tell stations like "good" and "evil" from someone's title." she sighed again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It felt like she had been flying for ages. Good thing time was standing still in her own world. But so many lupes! These forests seemed to go on indefinately.

"They do." the other self by her side giggles "Infinity lupes have ever died, so these feilds go on forever."

Falara slumped, and she dipped a few feet "I just need to be near Bru."

Suddenly, she was in a very different place- the lake! Below her, thousands of zombies were fighting thousands of golden unis. Below her? Falara was still flying! But, it felt like she didn't weight anything, it was even better than changing the rules of a world to her will. She looked around.

All the unis and lupes who had been there were heading to the forest, only a few were left. Falara spotted a black winged lupe- no, she was a ghost. It was strange, Falara could still see ghosts, but they were somehow clearer.

She noticed a brown pup- GIPH? Yet, somehow Falara knew the pup she had plaid with once- it seemed so long ago- was a ghost. How was she able to see ghosts then, without the Sight? She didn't know.

Directly below her was a the blue winged lupe Falara had caught glimpses of earlier. She glowed with aura. She realized this must be the Laenyn the Dream Faerie spoke of. Falara knew she had to begin her song now, but before she did she noticed the winged lupe had the same face as the black ghost. Maybe a relative. Laenyn killed her own flesh and blood? Falara thought as her blood grew hot. Nevermind. Time to get to work.

She howled. It was a searching call, and for a moment it had to pierce the living world before Falara if could find a way into Laenyn's prison. Even after she got in, finding Bru was torcher. Not because she could tell them apart- with each soul her song touched she expirianced a different moment from that life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atris rubbed his paws over his eyes. He hated being teased by the other cybunnies.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Burg looked up at the moon, the wind picked up his mane and plaid with it. He reared, and lit out a powerful neigh. He was proud to serve his herd in battle, and was sure he would be the first to protect it if ever a threat arrived.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's going on? You've been ignoring us for days."

"Nothing!" Bru snapped, then he said "I just miss Frailik.

Allia nodded "It's been stressful." then she said "I thought you hated Frailik?"

Bru shrugged, not saying no but not saying yes.

"Bru, please, you're scaring me! I don't want to lose two brothers!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Falara grabbed onto that one with her song. She weaved a melody around, coaxing her brother out of the prison. When he was free, she panted. Now she knew why the Dream Faerie warned so loudly against trying to free all the souls. She would become so many other people, she would simply cease to exist!

"'Lara?"

"Bru," Falara smiled meakly. She was so tired. She knew she had to howl and get herself and Bru back to the Dream World in a hurry...but after, a little nap...

((Wasn't sure how to stick it in, but Falara and Bru are ghosts right now

I'll post about Frailik later,))

**&&&**

**Morgan:**

Mikasi was taken aback by Mystyk's yelling. Did she really not want him around any more? But, wait a moment, she'd said that she couldn't hear thought speak any more because she'd lost her powers... So, then, what had Moya tried to say? 'Who cares, Mystyk wants me to be quiet, I guess I will.' His ears drooped a bit sadly, but he continued to try and attack the Uni. Moya, on the other hand, was not going to take this sitting down.

Moya looked straight at Mystyk, spluttering for words that she couldn't find. "You... Why I... Mikasi me kill?! You, not me kill him... And you are... And I didn't... RAAARGH!! FINE!" Moya balled her hands into fists with an ugly pout on her face for a minute before Mikasi gagged, she sighed, and finally headed down, leaving Mosh and Ybbat hovering in midair behind her. She looked at Mikasi, tutted and did a Healing Wave at him, but it missed and hit the headless Lupe zombie.

Mikasi sighed heavily and shook his head. Suddenly he realized that Mystyk had seemingly asked a question a minute ago, but he wasn't sure if it was rhetorical or not. He just shook his head. He didn't want Mystyk angry at him, no sir. That was the last thing he wanted. Suddenly he was staring directly at the zombie, mouth gaping. What the heck had Moya _done?!_ The zombie's head was reattaching itself. Just perfect.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laenyn was really starting to have a hard time concentrating now. They were using blasts of light though, so she should last awhile longer. She was a light faerie-- No, she was a Lupe. That was the whole reason she was exterminating these infernal beings for her slaves. She was supposed to be a FAERIE! Grrr... She growled slightly before cursing. She was acting more like a Lupe! She suddenly snapped back to reality in time to see that, while she'd been daydreaming to herself, a couple of dozen or so of her zombies had collapsed from her control. Once lost, she couldn't salvage the control. The souls even left her body. There was a flash of light that nearly blinded her. Cursing the Unis and every blade of grass they stepped on, she saw the outermost zombies fall. Now she had about 200 left. No more than that, unless she killed some more creatures. Another flash of light. Ok, 175ish should be enough... Right?

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

"Falara, Falara! You can't go to sleep! Falara!"

She rose her head, with the intention of snapping at Bru. She stopped. She noticed a uni she recognized- Mystyc! Mystyc, a winged lupe and a faerie were fighting a losing battle against two zombies.

"Come on, Bru!" She said, no longer feeling exhausted "We have to help them!"

"_Falara?_ Are you _nuts?_"

She turned "Your right Bru. I'm sending you back first."

"Back? Back where? Falara please explain something!"

Falara howled, and the next thing Bru knew he was somewhere else. He couldn't reconize anything but it felt like a dream "Namya!" he heard. The sound was new but he answered to it. He looked up. He saw the Dream Faerie and and Fire Faerie.

"Where's Falara?"

"She said she had to help the chestnut uni- can someone explain things to me?"

But the Dream Faerie wrung her hands "That self sacrificing little-"

The fire faerie touched her arm, and the Dream Faerie relaxed. The fire faerie gave the Dream Faerie a look. The Dream Faerie nodded at it and said "I have a lot of explaining to do. You better sit down."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Falara was running along in the air above the battle to the place where Mystyc and the others fought. As she came closer, she recognized some of the features of her childhood friends- Moya, Nami, and Nagrom, in the lupe's face. It must have been Mikasi, the lupe Mystyc spoke so dearly of.

Now she was above the the mini battle, what to do now? The faerie threw something at the headless lupe zombie- and it's head grew back! This couldn't be good. But more shocking, and uni came for an attack on the already woozy Mystyc "Watchout!" Falara called, but the uni made no sign of noticing her name called. Instead, she turned aggresively to the Faerie. Falara had seen that look before. She looked ready to tear the faerie's throat out. Her heated reply was not heard, because the uni landed it's attack. Mystyc fell to the ground. Falara guessed she wouldn't have fell, but she was weakened. Instinctivly, she plunged to the zombie to pull it off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fire faerie had a ball in her hand. It glowed red, and Bru (bodyless) could just imagine the heat. Then the fire faerie did something very shocking. She poured the lava onto Bru- and it hardened around his spirit. She was molding a lupe made of lava!

"This is your new body." the Dream Faerie said. Bru was totally made of lave, his fur moved like molten rock. His eyes were a single color, white. "In this form," the Dream Faerie said "Your name to mortals is Inferno."

Eventually, the molten rock cooled. Instead of a firey lupe, there was a gray lupe. He was as heavy and as hard as stone, but flexible. His pupils were coal black, but his eyes were red like dying sparks.

"In this form, you will be known to mortals and Bru. And you will be known to Namya by the Faeries. You are incarnate of fire. Use your power."

"I still don't understand," Bru said.

The Dream Faerie gave him a cruel smile "Most mortals don't."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was all wrong! She in a body, it was so big! Falara struggled to move, but she couldn't control this body. She cringed, but something was pulling at her. The thing was bright and luminous, and Falara knew it was Laenyn "No, she's taking my soul,"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mystyc blinked. Was this uni consious? No matter. Mystyc used the time to get up, and sure enough, the uni was back at it attacking her.

**&&&**

**TLT:**

Quetzal watched in amazment as the zombies seemed to fall, and the winged lupe seemed to weaken. What was happening now?!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jauck felt sick, betrayed, heart broken, and overall, depressed. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She was supposed to come back and leap into his arms, and they would make a new den and have a bunch of little puppies running around at all times and they wouldn't talk about what happend or where she went and they would be happy and and and...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Giph watched the strange pup leave. What a strange little lupe. And a strange tale.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anita woke up slowly. Something was wrong. She looked up in the dim light, and wondered where she was. She stretched her legs and glanced around. Nothing had changed since she had come here. The air was still rank with the smell of rotting flesh, the ground was still slightly damp and spongy, and there was still only a faint glow in the large vast plain where she was. Nothing was right here. She howled of grief from losing her life, and her suffering here. Something stirred next to her.

"Cant a petpet get some sleep?" A zomutt stretched nearby. "I finally get away from _her _and when I get to sleep, you wake me up with your sorrows." It looked at her. "Boy did you get up on the wrong side of the sess pool."

Anita looked down at herself and flushed. She was covered with a dark green horrible smelling muck. The hair that you could see was matted together and her skin was flaky and dry. She couldn't see it, but her face was guant, dark circles under her eyes, her ears tattered and torn. "Who are you?" She asked, her voice cracking from long underuse, her mouth dry as sand.

"Why, I am Comador, the servant of her lady Elvelvenin."

Anita looked around. "Where are we?"

"Oh, just the underworld." The zomutt smiled at seeing the surprised look on Anita's gastly face. "I'm kidding. I'm not quite sure where this is, but I know how to get here, and it gets me away from my master, so I am happy."

"How do we get out?"

"Well how did you get here?" Comador laughed at the naivity of the lupe. He stopped when he saw the look on her face. "You aren't joking are you? Geeze..."

"What?"

"Well, I know how to get myself in and out, but I don't know about you. How did you get here, really?"

"I... I was dreaming. A wonderful dream. I was walking on clouds, and talking to a red pteri. It was buetiful. Then I fell. Your typical nightmare. But I landed in deep mud, and was almost sucked under, but I fought and got my head out. Then I fell asleep from exhaustion, and found myself here. I've been here a while, and I don't know what to do. You're the first person I've seen."

The zomutt stared at her. "A dream, eh? Well its simple then you have to wake your self up."

"I've tried!" Anita cried out. "I'm not stupid! How am I supposed to wake myself up here?"

"Oh, you have to take a special herb to wake up. Would you like some?"

"Would I ever!" Anita said happily.

"Just wait a sec then. I'll bring you some back."

The zomutt disapeered and Anita sat down to wait for his return.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stamsha looked at the strange filthy lupe that Jerad used almost as a pet. It had once been a blue purple color, but its fur had matted and turned to filth. It was awake now, and its usually dull eyes had a strange sort of shine in them. It just sat there, staring into space. Stamsha shuddered at the disgusting lupe and turned away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A burgandy lupe lay on the ground, sleeping. A zomutt came up to her.

"Mistress."

"Comador, you're back."

"My mistress, may I have a dravyle, the herb of awakening?"

"Comador, you seem so happy for once. What are you planning?"

"My lady Elvelvenin, you will see shortly."

"Here Comador, take it and suprise me."

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

((I don't know why I didn't say this earlier, but Fay is a free for all character for anyone who role plays lupes in her pack. Her personality is easy enough. She's Bostonian (blush). She obviously can't have pups, so she's a sort of a babysitter for any other pups in the pack. She won't be going into a relationship again, as the death of Phunis had more of an effect on her than she realizes. You can even stick some Bostonian accent in there if you want. Yeah, that's it. Pretty simple, just in case you need that.))

He caught the smell of the alpha. It was much stronger now. Frailik swivled his ears, but made it look curious. He pin pointed where the lupe was. But he couldn't reveal that he knew the lupe's location. He had to give an impression of strength to get in to the pack, but for now, weakness. For these first couple of days, they would have no idea. But what to do at the moment?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was always something strange about Stamsha, Bean thought. Jent didn't notice it, except for that she had such "perfect features". Yes, perfect features. And some strangeness of scent, Bean couldn't indentify.

The lupe Anita disgusted Jent, but Bean took more of an intrest in her. Who was she, and why did Jerad put so much effort into effect into making her life miserable?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you going to fight Laenyn?" Tasia asked this after Bru was sent back to earth.

"Not this time." Laquinti felt sadness for the lupe. He didn't know yet that he would never be allowed to see his parents again. Tasia had built him the body of a full grown lupe, so his childhood was esentially lost.

"What about Falara?"

"Probably dead," Laquinti ground her teeth "I'll rouse her family."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How could he possibly expect to fight this?

He had the power of fire now.

The gray lupe howled a word _Inferno_.

His stone body melted. His eyes grew hotter untill the whole eyeball was a yellow ball of fire. Inferno howled again, and the fire began.

Fueled by the dry grass, it raced to the battle scene. It licked at the golden unis and crackled over the zombies. It roared toward the forest, where all the neopets were "Stop it!" Inferno called, but he had not yet learned how to control the fire. He had only made things worse!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She smelled something "FIRE!" she wedged her horn under Mikasi and threw over her back- it was hard to do with a full grown lupe. She rushed to the lake. The zombies still fought, but were less of a problem now. It seemed they no longer cared to fight.

Whatever, Mystyc jumped into the water. She swam to the middle. Around her, the grass was a blaze. She noticed black smoke rising from the trees "Mikasi...the pets are in there, aren't they?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was running, then he closed his eyes for a moment, then he was running again. But something was wrong. He smelled, he saw, he heard "Fire!" orange crackled all around him and his family. Noe and Allia whined. How had this happened so quick?

**&&&**

**Uni:**

"Fire! FIRE!!!"

The Harmony rassembled their forces to push the wild flames away.

"We won't be able to stand any longer!" Shouted Delta as she struggled. "Fire is the most dangerous of all elements! Call Orior!"

The Spotted Uni rushed to the rescue. She spread her enormous wings, and send a mini tornado that sent the fire away.

**&&&**

**TLT:**

Kahven smelled something. It was an unusual smell, he liked it. The green mare, Quetzal she had said before, flared her nostrils and whinnied in fear. He pushed against her, and went toward the strange smell. He saw dancing lights, three dimensional and beautiful. Quetzal tried to pull him back, but Kahven kept pushing forward, gazing hynotically at the leaping and licking flames. Smoke burned in his lungs, but he didn't mind. He simply stared at the beautiful dance of the flames. His mother flapped her wings, sending the fire away. No, not his mother, another simular uni. He glared at her with icey eyes. How could she harm such a wonderful thing?

((Who would of guessed? Kahven, a pyromaniac. Sorry not much of a post today.))

(( EDIT: More!))

"Hey, ho, lets go!"

Anita turned to see something coming toward her. The zomutt was smiling at her.

"A young dravyle plant, perfect for waking from any dream." Comador grinned, holding up a withered dark green plant. Anita could smell the plant before she could see it clearly. It was a very crisp scent, of something familar, yet long lost, slightly minty, invigorating, enticing. "You must be careful with it, for if you eat too much, you may never be able to get to sleep again." He handed it to her gently.

Anita fumbled with it in her paws. "How much is too much?"

"About a gram. Take a leaf and break off the very tip." He showed her how much she should eat. "Now place it on the tip of your tongue, and lay down and go to sleep. When you wake up, you should be back where you came from."

The lupe did as he told her, and lay down. The leaf was very spicy and she couldn't take her mind off it. She finally relaxed enough to fall asleep.

The zomutt chuckled at the lupe, and then went off to try and explain what he had done to Elvelvenin without getting himself killed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIRE!

If Very had been running before, it was a slow can'ter compared to how fast he was going now. The thought of flames filled his heart with terror, and he longed to get out of there. He flapped his wings, and to his relief, they worked. But no, he was only going deeper into the smoke. He coughed and lost control, diving into the shallow shore of the lake. He groaned and tried to stand. His front leg wouldn't bear any weight. He thrashed on the ground, and his leg hit a small rock. He nieghed with pain, sharp splinters seeming to shoot through his leg and chest.

Very felt a gust of wind on his back, and the heat of flames died away. His fear eased but the pain did not.

((OOC: By the way, can they see Bru, or whatever his new name is? Or does the fire just seem to come out of no where?))

**&&&**

**Uni:**

"Get away, child!" Neighed Orior. "Run when you still can! The fire is a very dangerous thing for us and for anything, except for water! Run! Come on, get moving! You will get killed if you don't budge!"

She pushed gently the colt.

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

Inferno breathed a sigh of relief, but it was wasted. The fire still burned in the forest. He heard screams "Fire! Help! I'm trapped!"

"I'm coming!" Inferno said, running into the brush. Tongues of flame devoured the trees. Inferno didn't know what to do. He blew a stream of air at the trees- but his breath was flame! He gave a yelp of surprise and realized he was still Inferno.

He raised his maw very shakily, and howled a note. Bru he sang. He looked down, and he was still Inferno! Why didn't the song work? All he needed to do was call his name- his name! Of course! He was called Bru but the name the mother had given his was Brua. He called Brua. He felt himself grow cold and harden.

"Help! Help!"

"Where are you?" Bru questioned.

"I don't know...there's fire everywhere...a burning log blocked my path!"

"I'm coming." Bru ran through the forest of flame. The smoke breathed through his lungs was like fresh air, the flames disregarded his stone coat- however he could barely see "I can't see," he admitted "Keep talking!"

So the pet- Bru had no idea if it was a lupe or a uni- kept on untill Bru found them. He jumped into the clearing, the flames barely touching his pelt. The uni's eyes were wide. Bru looked around. There seemed to be no path for a flammible being. He pushed over some saplings, it created a temporary gap. "Now!" Bru yelled, the the uni jumped out.

They were not done yet. Bru spent one long minute leading the uni through safe passageways, or creating new ones. Once on the charred plain, the uni made his way shakily to the stallion Bru took to be the herd leader and the other unis around him. There was no time to pat himself on the back, there were still pets in there!

"Help! Please, Help me!"

"Where are you?"

"I'm in a cave. The colt I'm with breathed too much smoke. Please help me!"

"Keep talking," Bru found his way to the cave. Black smoke filled it. He met two foals- one coughing and on laying still on the ground, both charred black. "Come on," he told the one standing up "I'll lead you to the plain."

"No! I'm not leaving Shil!"

"I'll get Shil, you go!"

"I said I won't leave him!"

An image flashed in Bru's mind of Allia. He walked to the colt, fearing he was already dead and the filly's stubbornness would prove fatal. He put an ear to the chest to hear- a heartbeat!

"Wake up," he told the colt. It coughed, and Bru repeated the command. The colt- milked eyed, stood up and took a few steps foreward, only to lay down again. Bru noticed the filly staring.

"If your not going to save yourself, help me!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So Geri helped the strange, fire resistant lupe urge Shil out of the woods. She turned to thank him, but he was already gone- probably to save another.

Shil had laid down again. He was as still as death. Only a slight rising and falling proved he was still breathing. Geri's heart skipped a beat, and she feared he had breathed too much smoke "Please," she wispered "Come back to me."

**&&&**

**Uni:**

Lumino watched amazed, as the Lupe - one of their only and deadly enemy - saved Unis' lives. Many of his illusions were now trying to take down the fire and rescue the Unis trapped in the forest.  
Meanwhile, the Harmony struggled against a new wall of flames.

"Where in the name of Fyora does this come from?" Yelled Delta. "Orior! Come!"

The mare waved her gigantic wings again, sending the fire back.

"Pile earth on it!" Suggested a neigh that barely covered the roar of the fire.

Tha Harmony piled enormous heaps of earth on the ravaging flames.

**&&&**

**TLT:**

How could they? How could they destroy such a beautiful thing? Kahven glared at the uni who told him to run away. Let them just destroy the gorgeous flames? He remained and watched with fasination as a lupe kept setting things on fire, lovely fire, then he howled, and something happened to him. Kahven turned back to see the unis trying to put out the fire. He glared stonily at them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stamsha stopped. She had heard something. She turned back to face the strange lupe. Kwanita, Jerad had called her. Stamsha couldn't help but raise her lips in disgust. The lupe was moving, twitching, rolling on the grass. Stamsha had never seen it do anything other than what it was told, never engaging in any grooming or play of any sort. She watched the revolting lupe with renewed intrest. It stopped rolling on the ground. It sat up and looked at the sky, blinking as if it had never seen it before. It looked itself over with a look of disgust mixed with hope. Even stranger, the lupe howled gleefully, a slow song of being finally free from capture. Stamsha was now even more confused about this lupe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Was this lupe so dense that he couldn't see or smell him? Jerad still watched the lupe. He wasn't sure he wanted him in his pack. Its legs seemed deformed somehow, very disturbing. And if it couldn't tell Jerad was there, it wouldn't be a good pack member. Jerad got up quietly from his place and turned around.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anita woke up slowly. The intoxicating taste in her mouth felt strange, even though it had been wonderful before. She lifted her head slowly, smacking her lips. Her eyes fluttered open, then shut from the bright light. She opened them again, and gazed astonished at the bright blue sky, vibrant green grass, and the fresh clean air. She glanced down at her legs, and was surprised to see the fur matted and brown, caked with dust. The rest of her body was the same. Still, she was free! Here, in the real world! She howled excitedly. She stretched her legs, testing them. THey felt oddly stiff and sore. She tried to get up and run, but she tripped over her front leg when it refused to move when she wanted to. Anita merely laughed. She would have to get used to this. She opened her eyes from laughing to stare into the face of a stern golden lupe. Anita gulped. Where was she anyway, and who was this?

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

((Okay, might as well not keep this a secret. Geri will be inspired by her brother, herself and Shil's stories create a Guild For Orphans, a group of foals orphaned in the zombie wars that find them adoptive homes. She'll meet Rafer, and ask him to join. He'll try to take control, and when Geri denies him, he'll create a Gang of Orphans- orphaned foals taught to "Take Care of Themselves" as in, generally cause havoc. So, new people who want to play orphaned unis have either of those groups.

I'm inspired to list all the groupings.

The Uni Herd  
Ally's Pack  
Jerad's Pack  
The Guild for Orphans  
The Gang of Orphans  
Pets from Neopia Central  
Pets from the Haunted Woods  
Free Roaming Unis

Can anyone think of anything else? Also, remember way back, the Ancient Unis in Noe's herd? Perhaps we could incorporate them somehow?))

_We all hate you Shil... _

The colt was in the herd, the unis were glaring at him. He was stupid, not a true magical uni, had too much magic.

"Why do they hate me! I don't want to be hated,"

"Then why bother?"

It was the Dream Faerie. She was staring at him contemptuously "What do you mean?"

"Such a terrible uni doesn't derserve to live."

"You don't deserve to live, you don't deserve to live!"

"Why don't you just end it now?"

"End it now! End it now!"

((Once Gipha is free, she'll convince him to live. Everything sort of happens at once,))

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was going away! Frailik had to think on his heals. He attacked the lupe. He already knew where he was. They rolled for a while then, Frailik realising what he was doing, jumped away, aghast. He was ready to run into the haunted woods and never show his face again.

**&&&**

**Morgan:**

((OOC: Ack! I'm so sorry, I had quarter projects due this week and I've been really busy. I'll try and make up for it though. Should I finish the zombies next post? And sure, Uni, I'll have her tear Shagya's wing, no problem.))

Laenyn looked around, straining even more. Curses! Flames leaped around, were put out, but still blossomed again. A few of her zombies caught on fire and turned to ash, useless to her. Her once great army was being destroyed. It was down to only a hundred now, but she moved them away from the fire. What else could possibly happen?! She saw one of the Unis that looked powerful come a little too close for her liking and immediately sent out a squadron of Lupes.

((OOC: Ack, is Shagya on the ground or in the air? I can't remember and there isn't any mention of her position down below... I don't think an assumption would be a very good idea, so please tell me before I go on...))

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikasi was thrown onto Mystyk's back without warning. The forest was blazing! Mystyk asked him a question, and Mikasi's heart froze. "Oh no... I think they are!! But Mystyk, don't drop me in the lake, I can't swim! My wings will get soaked and then I won't even be able to fly! Mystyk... Thank you for getting me out of there... But the pets, what to do, what to do..." His mind was divided, half on Mystyk, half on the pets in the fire. Briefly, he had cared slightly for his welfare, but that passed soon enough. Suddenly his stomach gave a lunge as he realized something/ "Mystyk, if you get too tired out here and go under, I can't help you!" He was helpless again. "I hate this..." he muttered half under his breath. He still couldn't get used to not having his powers any more, or about being helpless. It sickened him that he couldn't help with anything anymore, or so he thought. Suddenly his mind jumped tracks and he remembered the lost pets in the forest. 'What to do about that... Is there anything to be done?' he thought, staring off into space and seeing the reflections of the dancing flames. Subconsciously, he moved to a more comfortable position, laying his head down a bit, forgetting where he was.

((OOC: I sometimes space out like that... Hmmm... Then I lose my train of thought.))

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moya watched in disbelief as the impudent Uni hoisted Mikasi over her back like a sack of potatoes and carted him off to the lake. She growled and flexed her fingers much like an angry cat, and flew off toward Mikasi. "Why I oughta... Oh, wait a second... There's a fire, isn't there?" She just now realized that her dress had caught on fire and stared at it for a bit on the shore of the lake, not doing anything to quench it. "Wwwwooooooowwww....." she held the word out for a full minute while the flame got nearer and nearer to her leg until... "AAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!!!!!! OOOOOWWWWIIIIEEE!!!! HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!! STUPID FIRE! BAD BAD BAD FIRE!!! WARUI!!!!" she shreiked uncontrollably, flying up into the air wildly, trying to escape the fire. It suddenly hit her that you couldn't escape from fire that was on you. 'Now what was it we were supposed to do in this situation again?' she asked herself. "Oh yeah! Stop, drop, and roll!" And so, she plummetted straight down. Into the lake. Which happened to be cold. "COLD!!" Ybbat and Mosh simply turned toward each other on the shore where Moya had left them behind, shook their heads sadly, and sighed.

Ybbat, for once, wasn't grinning from ear to ear. She seemed grim and sad for the first time in her life. "Ah well, _It's always darkest before the dawn_." she said aloud, even her voice grim.

Mosh looked up at her and nodded. Poor kitten, he thought, she's been through so much, and still...

**&&&**

**TLT:**

What? Jerad was stunned as that strange lupe attacked him. He was surprised, and froze while it lept on him and the two rolled on the ground several times before it lept to its feet and ran off. Jerad got up and shook himself off. He shouldn't have let his guard down. But that lupe did have talent for attacking so quickly, and while it didn't hurt him, it certainly felt capable.

Jerad looked at the lupe, who was running off toward the haunted woods. "Hey! Whats the big idea? Do you realize I am the leader of the only good pack in this place? That if I wanted to, I could send every lupe in my pack against you, and you would be dead and shredded within thirty seconds? How thick are you to attack your only hope of getting into a pack?!" Jerad shook his head at the stupidity of the lupe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh... Hi. Do I know you?" Anita grinned cheesily at the stern golden face above her.

"I am Stamsha, third in command of this pack. And you, seemed to be leaving, abadoning your pack. Why is that?"

"Umm... Ma'am, there must have been a mistake. I don't belong to your pack. I don't belong to any pack. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a family waiting..." Anita tried rolling back onto her stomach, but was stopped when the large female placed a paw on her chest threateningly.

"You are very much part of this pack. You've hunted for us several times, and you have been the loyal pet of Jerad. Whats the sudden change of heart?" Stamsha grinned evily.

"Jerad?" Anita spat, her joval attitude gone. "I would never willingly serve that cretin..."

"Yeah, well, we have a several witnesses right here."

Anita looked up to see several lupes staring at her, closing her into a circle. She gulped. "Hi... Nice to meet you all..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fire, fire, all around him. Very staggered to his feet, carefully trying not to put any wieght on his injured leg. He flapped his wings to make it easier for him to walk, until he was swimming in the lake. The cool water felt wonderful on his burned back. He paddled slowly away from the fire, his urgency to get away waning with the welcoming water.

**&&&**

**Morgan:**

Laenyn had the zombie lupes leap up on zombie Unis clumsily, several slipping and falling off with a sickening thud and being lost from Laenyn's control. However, there were still a couple left, and the zombie Unis flew them up toward Shagya at a frenzied rate, bashing into each other and seeing naught with their dead eyes. When they reached eye level with Shagya, the three Lupes lunged at her. One missed and fell, but the others each took up a wing and pulled fiercely. Laenyn grinned at the ripping sound. Her attention was now divided, though, and she lost even more of her troops, which now numbered even fewer than before. Things were starting to look bad for her. And the flames didn't help one bit!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There! Another opening!! Zonk lunged forward, racing from the zombies touch. No way in heck was she going to enter a zombie's body! She got to the clearing at the center and saw Laenyn, the monster, sitting there, talking to herself wildly about being able to get out of "this pathetic body I'm stuck with". A zombie fell every few seconds. Zonk started to talk with Laenyn. Hello there, Laenyn.

_Where are you?! ZONK! I disposed of you! _

Not entirely. Almost 20 zombies fell.

_Then how...? _

Ever heard of a "ghost"?

Well... But you... You aren't dead!

Close enough. I don't have a body, so I'm stuck here.

YOU AREN'T GETTING IT BACK! There were only a hundred zombies left now, and the zombies farthest away had fallen by now.

_You're weakening. I can sense it. It's your own fault, you know, killing Morgan, Kauvara... Those poor creatures. You brought this on yourself. _

NO! I deserve to be a FAERIE!

WHY?!

Because I am a good person.

YOU BAKA! WOULD A GOOD PERSON KILL HUNDREDS, DESTROY FAMILIES, PLAY SICK TRICKS ON THE MINDS OF OTHERS, AND WAGE WAR ON THE WORLD?!

Laenyn snapped. She finally lost what little mind she had left and lunged toward where she thought Zonk was. She thought wrong and couldn't find her. Zonk crept up behind her and pounced. She was in. She released the souls, and a sudden burst of light erupted from Zonk's body. Laenyn's was the first to go. The zombies fell and Zonk (in what others thought was Laenyn's body) simply stood in the center of the massacre, panting.

((OOC: There you go, Laenyn is gone and Zonk is in her body. Therefore, Zonk appears to be Laenyn and most would still think she is Laenyn... I hope this is good timing for this...))

**&&&**

**Uni:**

If everyone's ok with the bitch thing, you can use it, Tasia. I don't mind, personnally.))

Shagya neighed with pain as her wing was forcefully tored by the jaws of the zombie Lupes. She reared incredibly, hitting the attackers in the chest. She then ran for it, before she slipped heavily in a gigantic pool of blood. She felt herself falling onto her furiously injured wing, and cried in pain as it broke and fell.  
The wing instently withered, turning into a small pile of grey, dusty feathers. Then she felt herself transforming, too ... her beautiful mane dried and turned the colour of smoke; her strong hooves became heavy and grey; her eyes lost their gleaming blue; her coat became dirty and mangled; and her other wing became smaller, a bare bone covered with some poor feathers.

Shagya bled enormously. Her blood was the only thing inchanged in her. It was brilliant red, and it was leaving her body ...

_Why do you resist? _Said a voice in her head. _You're going to die, and you can't help it ... It's hopeless, you're gone ... forever ... why are you fighting? Why? There's no point to live if you know that you're going to go ... rest in peace ... You'll die, stop fighting ... _

But then a new voice echoed in her head. _But I want to live ... I've lived for so long, I can't die! _

Why? You're going to go, just let yourself be consumed, but rest in peace ...

No, the second voice became more persuasive. No, I'm going to stay ... I'm still loved -

Love? How do you that they love you?

Now, that's enough, I love my family, they're going to take care of me -

You're deadly injured. You're going to g -

I won't die before Laenyn! I have honor! I'll be fine! I will not die at her mercy, I won't!

You're a grey Uni, now.

What difference? I'm just grey. I don't want to go!

Are you sure?

I ... I -

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------A while later--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think she's alright?"

"The Leader's granddaughter!"

"She's not bleeding anymore ... "

"How _could _they?!"

The voices echoed, blurred, in Shagya's ears. She had passed out ... a flash of pain made her jump, and she woke up, dazed.

"Where - where am I?"

"Honey!"

Orora flung herself around her daughter, embracing her.

"You're alright!"

Shagya looked at her useless wing, and at her pityful self. She was once dazzlingly beautiful, and now, she's awfully ... _grey_.

But she didn't have time to speak, and the voice buzzed into her mind again.

_Now, now ... you'll suffer for eternity ... why are you resisting? _

I ... leave me alone! The second voice was getting tired.  
_  
You know that you want to end it all ... no one cares for you ... no one loves you ... you are alone ... defenceless ... the Babaa amongst the Lupes ... _

The Uni was tired. It was pointless to defend herself like this forever. She wondred why she was resisting in the first place ...

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

"I am quite aware of the compidence of the lupes of this area. I'm aquinted with a pack- they call themselves the Veggitarians. They are worse: Uni changlings, lupes unable to hunt, and worst of all, hybrids.

"But I do not share a mind with those fools. I am Lupe in every way by the heart," he could nearly taste the kau shit as it spewed out of his mouth "I have heard songs of a lupe who could have ruled, if he didn't allow himself to be defeated. I have heard to, a newer tale, of the alpha who tamed that witch destroyed his pack, making her his lapdog." He gave Jerod a significan't stare "I have dreamed to work under such a lupe."

He waited for Jerad's responce. He would not offer the cybunny yet, and he wouldn't tell Jerad that it was Ally that killed Hod- that only made Hod seem more of a weakling in Frailik's mind. He still wondered today how the Alpha had let himself be defeated by such a disgusting changling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Bitch!" Jent called "Why don't you shut up and get me a kyrii?" he laughed, and waited for Bean to join in. After a time the gray lupe gave a few tentative chuckles.

**&&&**

**TLT:**

"Hybrids?" Jerad laughed. "Have you never seen yourself? I don't know another lupe with feet like _that_. I am appreciative of your obviously over zealous worship of me, but you don't believe it yourself, do you?" The dark lupe laughed again. "You are an imbecile, did you know that? I like that in a lupe. Come on, just don't attack me again, or I'll have to hurt you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anita wrenched herself away from Stamsha and turned to see who had spoken to her. She saw a young grey male making the snide remark. She growled. "I am no one's servant." She said softly, crouching down. Her muscles were coiled and ready to spring. "No one bosses me around." Her eyes were filled with fire, her contempt for the lupe obvious. Anita suddenly sprung at the lupe, striking him square on the shoulders with her front paws. "I. Am. Free." She said slowly, breathing her rank breath into the lupes face.

((Red flags need to come soon. I didn't know Tasia had posted all weekend, it didn't show up on my computer. Uni, I missed your post that questioned who would put up the post, I only knew it was there from Tasia's quote, and when I was looking at the topic review just now. I know on one forum of mine the posts start dissapeering at about 100 pages, but maybe this forum has a lot less capacity. I don't want to offend people by not responding to thier post when it doesn't show up. I didn't just skim over those posts, they were not there. Thats a bad thing. Perhaps I should say something about it in site suggestions, saying there is a problem with posts not posting on long threads? I doubt it would do much good though.

Tasia... I am thinking about a year that we've actively talked about, and maybe a two year time warp? I don't know. And perhaps about 50 unis in the herd? Thats just a guess though.))

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

He was about ready to do it: to give up. But a voice called to him "Don't give up. Never do."

He turned, he knew that voice.

The Dream Faerie hissed "Don't listen to her!"

"Her?"

The Stone of Verity hanging around his neck lifted, and took to the air. It spun for a few moments, then exploded into a starburst. When the light cleared, the Dream Faerie and the unis were gone- all that was left was a red mare.

"Come back Shil, I need you," as she spoke her features changed. She became smaller and thinner, her fur lightened to white except for the fur around her eyes which grew dark "Please, don't leave me."

"I won't leave you, Gerina." as he said this, it began to rain.

**&&&**

**Uni:**

"She's been very thin since she lost her wing ... "

"Poor filly, she was so beautiful!"

Shagya was sitting along underneath a tree. She had huge shadows under her eyes, and tears watered her cheeks. She was alone since her wing broke, and refused to eat, to sleep, or to talk. And she hated the little voice buzzing in her head ...

_Let go ... stop fighting ... it's no use ... you'll die ... why bother? ... _

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

The rain quenched the last of the flames, and the fire faerie stopped Bru in the forest.

"Time to go home, Namya."

"Then my family is okay?!"

"Yes, they are fine, but you won't be going with them." Bru cocked his head "Namya, you have died. You can never be Bru, son of Shiko and Noe, again. Nor can you be a care free puppy. From this time forth are Namya, and Inferno."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It seemed it was in the clear with Jerad but, he still didn't trust him. Well, Frailik would teach the lupe to trust him. "But I do sir, and perhaps with the proper training I can become the creature I was meant to be, the creature my father was and chose to deny and even shed these hooves!"

Of course he didn't wish to work under Jerad, but beside him and later even...well that was far into the future. Frailik had to take this one step at a time.

He said "Wait," he motioned to the cybunny lying on the ground "it is disrepsectful to leave food uneaten, and Alphas eat first." he was starving, but he disaplined himself to show no sign of it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jent moved quickly, but not fast enough. He recieved a mark- a warrior's mark- but this came from no warrior, just the pack slave! "You're crazy!" Jent barked, but was light on his paws "Be quiet or I'll have to attack you!"

**&&&**

**TLT:**

Anita laughed at the lupe. "Do you really think _you _have a chance against _me?_ Listen you little punk, the slimeball Jerad's son was killed by my jaws. I was in his pack long before, and I am the one who managed to spread it out so far that no one in it has seen anyone else since. I was the lead hunter, and even he bowed at my feet. I could kill you and the rest of this pack with my eyes closed. I don't know how you came to believe the fantasy that I'm your little pet, but I would be glad to demonstrate how free I indeed am if you can't get it through your thick skull on your own." Anita grinned at the white and grey lupes in turn, her teeth far from a sparkling white.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How kind of you. Fresh cybunny, a rare delicacy." Jerad didn't even look at the lupe as he picked the bones clean, all but a single leg. "Ah, kau meat just doesn't compare." He sighed before laying down in the grass to watch his new "friend" eat.

((Dont know how to work the thing with Zonk and Laenyn as I think pretty much all of my characters ran away. Or actually... I think Keridith is still there... She'll do.))

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keridith was hiding shamefully under a fallen zombie. The noise around her seemed to stop, or at least lessen. She stood up, the lightweight carcass falling from her back.

"Xandrean?" She called questioningly. There was no response. She looked out to see only a few forms standing above the sea of dead bodies, zombies, unis, and lupes all scattered around. One was the dreaded lupe who started the whole business, but it didn't seem to have the same rage on its face. She shivered at the thought of all the deaths. She picked her way carefully through the battle field, not trusting her wings to lift her away.

**&&&**

**Uni:**

"They're retreating, Master!"

Lumino perched on top of his favourite hill, surveying attentively the battle. Beams of magic and light from the Harmony countered the attacks of the zombies, who were flickering slightly underneath the weight of the massive attacks.  
One by one, they fell to the ground. Laenyn was losing control of her army. The numerous Lumino shot like arrows towards the dead Lupes and Unis, piercing their lifeless bodies.  
Showers of Verity Stones bombarded the zombies, creating magical fires that consumed the Lupe or Uni before vanishing.

((OOC: It's raining, right?))

Thunderbolts and fountains of water poured down, led by Gradyti. The former Lupe had discovered the power of thunder, and managed to control it perfectly. Pools of mud now covered most of the blood.

"So much lives wated in a stupid war," sighed Lumino. "The Faeries are so different now ... even the Light Faeries have changed ... "

"Master!" A rather large Harmony flew over to the Lead Stallion. "Master - your - Shagya - "

"What is it, Camarada?" Lumino said sternly.

"She - she's _gonee!_"

**&&&**

**Tasia:**

It would be ideal if they just read this, but as Morgan said this story goes on over eight hundred pages- I don't know many people willing to read all that to participate in a roleplay. And some of it is excess- like Gipha's relationship with her father, it was a big part before but now it doesn't matter. Ah, how confusing!))

Mystyc swam to the shore. Rain drenched the corpses as they fell to the ground. "Mikasi," she asked her friend "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

**&&&**

**Morgan:**

Nagrom finally came back to consciousness, but her memory was a bit hazy. She was wondering where she, and her family were, til it hit her. With a pang, she remembered Ally's dead body going in for the kill against her. Without a second thought, Nagrom was racing toward Laenyn as fast as she could against the tide of creatures going in the opposite direction. However, she kept stumbling, and the going was very slow. She hardly even noticed the fire near her that was slightly quenched by the winds and rain in her pursuit of Laenyn. She finally got to the final ring of zombies, but they all collapsed simultaneously and withered away at a rapid rate, almost turning to dust before her very eyes. She gasped loudly. In the center of the ring stood a lone Lupe with wings. She was dark and slightly charred, but stood proudly there in the midst of the slaughter. It was Laenyn, or so Nagrom thought. She growled softly under her breath. "Momma, I'm not going to take back my promise, no, I WILL kill that Laenyn. I WILL!" Her voice escalated to a scream, then a howl. She charged forward, heedless of danger.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zonk stared at her pityingly. "Oh, Nagrom... She got Ally and Wuff, didn't she?" Tears sprang to her eyes. Was Morgan even...? No, she couldn't think about that yet. She used her powers to stop Nagrom, who was sobbing wildly, midstep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nagrom's heart seemed to miss a beat. Now Laenyn would kill her and she'd never avenge her Momma! Any second now... She was sobbing awfully, and she closed her eyes to brace herself for the pain of death. It was coming... Right? No, this monster just wanted to torture her. Haltingly, she managed to say, "Why are you dragging this out? Why are you torturing me? I know you're going to kill me, why not just get it over with? I failed Momma and Papa... Why? Why did you try to kill us all? Why couldn't you just leave us all alone?! You lied to us, pretended to be a pup called Zonk and pretended to care about Morgan... Morgan... You killed her too, didn't you! You monster! MONSTER!! You... You're just so... So... EVIL! YOU'RE AN EVIL OLD MONSTER! JUST GET IT OVER WITH ALREADY! Momma... Papa... You're both gone... Even little Morgan... Why...?" before she lost all sense in her head and could think of nothing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zonk made a sound of surprise. "Naggy, I'm not Laenyn... I'm Zonk! I got rid of Laenyn!" The sobs went up a notch and Nagrom seemed to be trying to hum to block her voice out. "I'M NOT! I DIDN'T KILL THEM! LAENYN DID! SHE POSSESSED ME!!"

Now Nagrom was clearly chanting "La la la la la la la... La la la la la la la... I CAN'T HEAR YOU! La la la la la la la... La la la la la la la..."

"SHUT THE HECK UP! BE SILENT!" Her voice may have boomed, but Nagrom was unimpressed. Zonk was tempted to kill her just to make her shut up, but she noticed, out of the corner of her eye, some movement to her right. A little pup with wings was crawling blindly about the corpses. Her eyes were blank and white, but her fur and wings, though torn jaggedly, were unmistakeable. "Morgan..." Zonk breathed softly, hardly daring to believe her own eyes. The pup sniffed deeply and let loose a sob. Zonk looked around her to see why, and realized that Morgan was standing near the dead bodies of her parents. She looked up at Zonk's voice though, and stumbled over to her, whimpering.

"Z-zonk? Is it... Over? I... Oh, Zonk, I can't see anything! I'm blind, Zonk, and my wings are ripped... Am I dead, Zonk? All I can remember is falling and waiting for you..." She curled up beneath Zonk "But now I'm safe. You'll protect me. You got rid of Laenyn." And she slept. Zonk was silent, trying to keep Morgan from waking up. Her thoughts, however, were racing wildly. Blind?

((OOC: About Wuff, the pups lost track of him, he was killed, and the pups are lost in the woods. Other than that, I have temporary writer's block for them.))

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikasi looked to Mystyk, having just woken up again. "I'm clueless, Mystyk." Suddenly he realized that they were near the shore. "I uh... Should probably get off now, shouldn't I? Umm... Sorry..." He doesn't make a move to leave yet, though, having just seen a very scorched and very bedraggled Moya push her way up on shore. "What happened to her?" He cocked his head to one side. He wasn't clear on what was going on, so he just stayed put to think.

((OOC: Uhhh... If Mikasi saw Moya with that whole episode, let's just say he has short term memory loss like I do. That's all I have time for, have a nice day, bye!))

**FIN Part the First! **

**A/N: Yes, that's right. This is the first part of a three piece set that's not always the most logical, but fun to write! I apologize profusely for my horrible characters in this... I was just starting to really write. I hope that I've improved with time...**


End file.
